A Bond of Fire and Iron
by xchrispx
Summary: Little by little Natsu's starting to lose control. A dark side resides within him, but Erza will stand by his side and help him fight back the darkness. Follow Natsu and Erza as they go from a loving couple to a loving family, from deadly battles to childish fun. An unbreakable bond that can withstand all will be put to the test and strengthened over time.
1. The dark side of the flame

**Sigh when I started writing I told myself write one story at a time so I wouldn't get side tracked. Now I'm here on my 3rd story. Anybody who reads my other stories don't worry I haven't quit on them. I hate when people do that. But I had to do it. There's not enough Naza stories. Blood at the beginning just a warning.**

"Words"

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

><p>There stood Natsu in the final round in the the Grand Magic Games . Facing off against someone from Raven Tail. He couldn't remember his name or what his magic was. All he could do is stare at his arm laying on the ground while blood squirted from his shoulder. Covering the ground and part of his body.<p>

The guild watched in horror seeing Natsu's arm get cut off. Lucy hugged Wendy trying to comfort her. Cana looked away. Levy put her face in her hands. Elfman had his sisters hugged tight to him. All of them trying their best not to cry but failing. While the rest of the guys tried their hardest not to go down their and kill the guy. Makarov was having a tough time keeping Erza from going down there. Judging from the look in her eyes she would no doubt kill him. Mavis was trying her best to calm her down.

'_He hurt Natsu! I'll kill him_!.

There it is again. It's cold yet hot at the same time. He's been trying so hard to suppress it all these years but every fight made it harder and harder. He doesn't know why but Igneel made it clear that he was to never use that flame. The last thing Natsu remembers before the flame took over and everything went black was the man laughing.

Natsu stood there motionless his head slumped down until a small chuckle escaped his throat. The man backed away not believing what he heard. The crowd confused not understanding why he seemed scared. At least they were confused until.

Natsu's head shot up "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAH**!" .

Fairy Tail watched with wide eyes and shock. Natsu just got his arm cut off and lost a huge amount of blood. He should be dead or at least on the ground screaming in agony not laughing.

"M-makarov what is this?" asked a equally stunned Mavis.

"I have no idea."

"Natsu." Erza whispered to herself.

Natsu's laughing died dawn to a chuckle and his head slumped again his hair covering his eyes. The man backed away when Natsu took a step forward with a huge smile on his face.

"**Hey where do you think your going. I finally get out and I wanna have some fun**." the voice came from Natsu but it was much darker and colder.

The man started to panic losing his focus and falling on the ground. He frantically backed away scared out of his mind. The sight of a man with his arm cut off blood all over him while chuckling coming after you was to much to take.

Natsu snorted "**What's wrong to scared to use your magic.**" Natsu stepped closer.

"M-m-m-m." stuttered the man.

"**Say it. Say it**!" the man backed until he hit the wall.

"Your a m-m-m-"

"**That's right! HAHAHAHAHA**." smiled Natsu. **"I'm a monster**!" when Natsu said this a dragon's head made of blue flame formed where his arm should be. It gave out a loud roar Natsu then brought down on him burning him into ash.

Everyone from Fairy Tail gasped.

"Did he just kill him?"

"That can't be Natsu."

"Will he be ok?"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**" Natsu once again broke into a laugh and then whispered. **"Oh yeah I'm gonna have lots of fun**." Natsu then fell back and passed out.

Erza was the first one by his side. She he cradled his head in her lap. Trying her hardest not to break her promise to him that she wouldn't cry anymore. Wendy was there a second later trying her best to keep him alive until the medics arrived. Which they did almost immediately. They put him on a stretcher and took him away. Leaving a teary eyed Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>They sat in the waiting room waiting to be updated on Natsu's surgery. Until a shirtless Gray decided to bring up what was on everyone's mind.<p>

"What the hell was that?"

"You've known him longer. I was hoping you knew." answered Lucy.

"I'm afraid nobody knows what that was." sighed Makarov.

"What do we do when he wakes up?" asked Cana.

"That all depends on if he remembers anything." stated Makarov.

"What makes you think that he won't remember anything." questioned Mira.

"After his arm was...removed." everyone cringed. "I felt a shift in his magic. It became heavy, cold, and twisted. Natsu's is warm, light, yet ferocious. Whatever it was it wasn't Natsu's."

"So if he doesn't remember what do we do?"

"We tell him nothing." Erza ordered in a voice that left no room for argument.

Makarov sighed. "Yes that seems wise. But make sure you keep an eye on him. And if anyone notices a change in his behavior let me know. When he's stable we'll have him transferred to Magnolia."

They all sat thinking of what they saw. Some scared, confused, and concerned.

* * *

><p>Natsu slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was in the hospital. Judging by the familiar smell he was in Magnolia. He turned his head and saw Erza sleeping in a chair. As if feeling his eyes on her Erza's eyes shot open.<p>

"Natsu! Your up. How are you feeling? Does your arm hurt?" Erza rushed to his side.

"Uh yeah I feel fine." Natsu leaned away slightly taken aback.

She sighed in relief then punched him in the head. "You idiot! You know how scared I was? I thought you were gonna die!"

"Sorry." Natsu sat up now fully awake. "Wait! What happened did I lose?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Erza asked hopefully.

"No. Last thing I remember was the guy laughing like crazy, then everything went black." Natsu put his hand on his chin doing a thinking pose. "So I lost?" he asked scared of the answer.

'_He doesn't remember. Good. There's no way Natsu could live with himself if he found out he killed someone. No! That was not Natsu! It may have looked like him but it was not Natsu_!"

"Erza?" Natsu called taking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry." apologized a slightly blushing Erza. "No Natsu you didn't lose."

"I didn't but how?"

"Does it matter? You won. And now Fairy Tail is number one again." smiled Erza hoping we will drop the subject.

Natsu sat there for a few seconds "I guess your right." smiled Natsu. "Were number one!" yelled Natsu causing Erza to giggle and a nurse to shush him.

"You seem full of energy I guess sleeping for a week will do that to you." she checked a few machines and then left.

Natsu blinked a few times. _'A week? Wait a minute_.' Natsu turned to study Erza.

Her hair was tangled. Her eyes had bags under them. And her skin was slightly paler. But even with all of that she was the most stunning sight he has ever seen. But even so.

"Erza when's the last time you went home?" Natsu faced took on a stern look.

Erza surprised by the look tried to come up with a answer but couldn't.

"So you been here this whole time. You do know they might catch on."

"Sigh Natsu I couldn't care less about that right now." Erza laid in the bed next to Natsu.

"When can I get out of here? I hate these things." Natsu scratched at the tubes in his arms.

"I'll ask. Natsu if you be a good boy and stop scratching at those things I'll ask happy to stay at Lucy's tonight." Erza gave a seductive smile. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Natsu gives a huge smile.

Erza got up to leave but before she did so she leaned over and gave Natsu a long and passionate kiss.

"Am I interrupting?" Natsu and Erza broke apart wide eyed only to see Fairy Tail's first master Mavis.

They both struggled to make up an excuse but to avail. Mavis just giggled at the sight.

They both finally gave up. "Guess it's impossible to talk our way out of this since you seen us." sighed Erza.

"Oh I knew the first time I saw you two." smiled Mavis.

"What how is that possible?" asked a confused Erza.

"Your magic is connected. The connecting of two magics is a special bond not easily made. In fact it's nearly impossible. Only a hand full of couples have ever done it." Mavis explained.

"How do you do it?" Natsu finally found his voice.

"You must have unbreakable trust, faith, and love for each other. And with that your bond will be unbreakable." Erza reached out and grabbed Natsu's hand and he squeezed back.

"So does that mean we'll be able to do a super strong attack?" Mavis couldn't help but chuckle at Natsu's child like excitement.

"I've never heard of that happening before. But who knows. I'm sure you two could do a lot of things nobody has ever done before. But that's not what I came here to tell you."

"What was it then?" Erza asked.

"I'm not sure why but it seems you two are keeping your relationship a secret. I came to tell you Makarov along with other guild members were coming to visit. And judging by how long we've been talking they should be here in about 10 seconds." Mavis smiled.

The couple quickly separated making sure to get rid of all evidence of their previous activity. Mavis couldn't help but laugh at them.

* * *

><p>Natsu opened the door to his home and let Erza in first like a gentlemen. A habit Erza beat into him.<p>

When Erza stepped in she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why do you laugh every time you come over?"

"It's just strange. When I think of your house I picture a mess. Not this." Erza pointed her head to the spotless house.

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Yeah well Igneel always told me to always keep your den clean. Well more like beat it into me.

"Yes you seem to learn quicker that way." Erza clapped her hands together. "Alright you go lay down and I'll cook you some dinner." Erza requipped into a blouse, skirt, and apron.

Natsu had to act quickly. "No that's ok your the guest. And Igneel always said never let your guests cook for you."

'_Or he would've if he taste your cooking_.'

"That's rather polite for a dragon. And what about your arm?" Erza eyed him suspiciously

"Well what can I say Igneel was known for his hospitality." Natsu started pushing Erza away from the kitchen. " And my arms fine see." Natsu started punching the air.

* * *

><p>Once the food was cooked they decided to eat on the roof where they could see the sun set over Magnolia.<p>

"Erza?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"Why are we hiding it again?" this caused Erza's eye to twitch.

"You forgot? How could you forget! Not once Natsu not once have I ever beaten you in any kind of gambling! This is my chance to finally win! And you better not cheat and tell someone!" Natsu sweat dropped at Erza's intensity.

He then recalled after they became a couple Erza challenged Natsu to a bet on who found out first and how long it would take.

"But we've been dating since the Tower of Heaven and still haven't figured it out yet." Natsu whined causing Erza to recall the moment they confessed their love for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"I'm...alive? But how?" Erza was stunned and confused.

She looked around trying to figure where she was until she looked up and saw Natsu. His face was covered in blood. And tears were streaming down his face.

"N-natsu you...But how?" Natsu didn't answer he just fell to his knees.

"Never do that again." Natsu didn't look at her not wanting to show his tears.

"Natsu I-."

"Never!" more tears flowed. "It would hurt lose a friend Erza. But losing you would kill me." Natsu took a deep breath. "Because I love!" Natsu screamed as if telling the whole world.

Erza mouth hung slightly opened in shock not expecting the confession. But then took on a warm smile. She grabbed his chin and lifted his face so she could look him in the eye. She then leaned in and gave him a long tender kiss.

She then whispered. "I love you to Natsu."

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>Luckily for them their friends were to far away to see what they were doing that night.<p>

"Yes your right. The way things are going they'll never figure it out."

"So should we tell them." Natsu suggested nervously.

"Of course not! We'll just have to start leaving hints."

"Hints? What kind of hints?"

"Something subtle like always showing up and leaving together." Erza explained. "I will beat you Natsu!" Erza competitiveness flared up again.

'_She's more fired up then I've ever been_.' Natsu sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>"<strong>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>!"

Natsu quickly sat up gasping for air. '_What the hell was that_.'

"Natsu what is it?" Erza asked tiredly trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"N-nothing just had a dream about Igneel." Natsu lied.

"Oh try not to think about to much. We'll find him one day. Go back to sleep." she curled up next to him.

Natsu couldn't help but smile. Growing up, Erza always told him he would find Igneel. But since they started going out it became "we'll find him". Natsu laid back down pushing the dream in the back of his mind then fell back asleep.

Erza looked up at the sleeping Natsu. _'That wasn't a dream about Igneel was it Natsu_?'


	2. S Class Lessons

**Ok so I screwed up and forgot to mention that Natsu's surgery was to reattach his arm so there it is. Natsu has two arms. Also when their relationship is no longer a secret I wanna give them a nick name as couple. So if anyone has one I'm taking suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Erza stood in Natsu's shower and let the warm water soothe her tired body. She was to concerned about Natsu and that "incident" to get any sleep. She knew that dream had something to do with what happened at the tournament. But even though she told master that she would alert him if anything came up she wouldn't. She wouldn't do that to Natsu.<p>

When their guild mates came to visit the other day they were concerned , worried, and a little scared. Even if they tried to hide it or didn't even know it, they were scared of Natsu. It wasn't much but it was there and Natsu could smell it. He hid it well so well that not even master could tell how much it hurt him. But know matter how well he got at hiding his emotions he could never fool her. Nor she fool him. They were to close. They knew everything about each other. They were everything to each other.

That's why she'll lie and say he's fine. Maybe she's doing the right thing. Maybe she's not. She doesn't know. But what she does know is Natsu always protected the guild. Protected her. Now it was her turn to protect him. Protect him from the guild. Protect him from himself. Mavis said it herself their bond is unbreakable. Whatever obstacle came their way they would overcome it.

Erza stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She was about to requip into her standard armor but decided against. Instead she decided to wear something a little more appealing.

Natsu's eyes shot open and mouth hung open when Erza walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"W-why are you wearing that?" he stuttered.

"No reason. I can change if you want?" Erza smirked.

"No no that's ok. I don't mind if you don't." Natsu blushed.

"Pervert." Erza teased.

"How am I a pervert? Your the one that came out wearing nothing but a towel! One that barely covers you up!" defended Natsu.

"So you don't like it." Erza feigned disappointment.

"No I didn't say it just! Ahhhhhhh." Natsu grabbed his hair and screamed in frustration.

Erza laughed causing Natsu to stop screaming and point a finger at her.

"I hate when you do that!" Natsu yelled referring to her habit of using her sex appeal too tease him.

Or so he says but deep down he really likes it. But what he really likes the most is that she let's herself act freely around him. She acts the way she feels around him. And she's even wearing her armor less and less around him.

After some more teasing from Erza and blushing from Natsu they finished their breakfast and left for the guild.

"Do you really think that just coming and going together will be enough for them to figure it out? I mean it's been forever." Natsu threw his hands in the air.

Erza shook her head in agreement. "Yes I thought at least Mira would've figured it out by now. That's why I bet on her. How about we start taking more requests just us two. Maybe that will push them in the right direction."

"Can it be S-Class?" Natsu asked with sparkles in his eyes.

"Uh I don't know. Your arm-" Erza was interrupted by Natsu.

"My arms great watch." Natsu ran up to a tree a punched it so hard that it broke in half. "See!" smiled Natsu.

"Alright. You win." Erza sighed in defeat causing Natsu throw his hands in the air and scream in excitement which in turn caused her to chuckle at his antics

* * *

><p>.<p>

As they walked through the guild Natsu can feel the eyes on him causing him to frown. Seeing this Erza glares at them causing them to quickly turn around in fear. She puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder and tells him to sit with the team while she picks out the job.

"What's up." Natsu greets Gray and Lucy.

"Hey Natsu. How's your arm?" greeted Lucy.

"Great!" Natsu sat down at the table.

"Really? Prove it charcoal breathe." Gray puts his arm on the table in an arm wrestling position.

"Your on ice princess." Natsu did the same.

"1"

"2"

"3"

They both struggled for a few minutes trying to push the others arm down but they both were evenly matched. So they decided that punching each other with their free hand would help speed things up. Eventually they gave up on arm wrestling and just started brawling.

* * *

><p>Erza came down the stairs with the request and was greeted by master.<p>

"Ah Erza taking an S-Class request are you. Will you be going by yourself?" Makarov took a big gulp of his drink.

"No I'll be taking Natsu with me." Erza said casually.

"Are you sure that's wise? Indeed Natsu has the power to take on an S-Class request but these aren't just simple fights. Do you think he has the maturity and focus."

"Natsu has a grown a lot. I believe he is ready. And if he isn't I'll be there to guide him."

"I'll trust your judgment." Erza nodded and went to break up Natsu and Gray's fight.

* * *

><p>"You lost admit it!" shouted Gray as he leaned over the table and punched Natsu in the face.<p>

"No way I won!" Natsu yelled back as he gave Gray an uppercut.

They were both getting ready to give the knockout punch when Erza smashed their faces into the table.

"Will you two idiots act your age for once!" she stared at the two expecting an answer but all she got were moans of pain.

Erza sighed and grabbed Natsu by the back of his shirt. "Come on Natsu we don't have much before the train leaves."

"Ha! See ya later loser! I going on an S-Class mission!" Natsu yelled at Gray as he was being dragged across the floor.

"What? No way! Erza why are you taking him and not us?" Erza just glares at Gray making him instantly shut up.

"H-have a safe trip." Gray nervously stated.

* * *

><p>Once the guild doors closed behind them Natsu's smile turned into a frown. He smelt it when he walked in the guild. They were scared of him. He could even smell it on Lucy and Gray. Judging by the the strength of the smell the fear wasn't strong but it didn't need to be to hurt Natsu.<p>

"Natsu want's wrong? Were going on a S-Class mission I thought you would be happy." Erza asked knowing the answer to the question.

"Of course I'm happy! I just don't want take the train. Can't we run?"

Erza shook her head. "No that would take to long. We need to finish this mission as soon as possible." Erza ignored the fact that running to their destination would be crazy for any normal person.

"What is the job?" Natsu dust himself off as he stands up.

"I'll tell you on the train."

* * *

><p>"Ugh...I hate trains." Natsu moaned as the train started to move.<p>

Erza gave Natsu a warm smile while she patted her lap. Natsu thanked her as he laid his head on her lap causing his nausea to go down to a upset stomach. Erza then started to explain the job.

"Natsu S-Class missions aren't what you think they are." Natsu was about to ask what she was talking about but Erza continued. "Let me explain. I assume you think S-Class missions are all about fighting a powerful opponent. Which of course some are." Erza started stroking his hair as she continued. "This mission along with most S-Class are more about planning and solving problems with your head. Then going straight in and fighting like your use to."

Natsu frowned. "So your saying we won't get to fight?"

"No of course there will be a fight and it will be a challenge. But what I'm trying to say is that most S-Class missions don't involve fighting a giant monster that can destroy towns."

"But some do right?"

"Yes Natsu." Erza sighed.

"But this one doesn't." Erza shook her head. "So what is the job?"

"It seems a dark guild has taken over a town and taken it's citizens hostage."

"Why would they do that?"

"This town is located on top of a canyon making it easy to defend. Making it a perfect base of operations. Rune Knights would be too vulnerable to even think about liberating the town. As for why they kept the citizens alive. There are towns where from their location the weather shouldn't be able to support human life. Also these towns are located where it wouldn't be possible to bring in supplies or food. These towns are rumored to use Weather Magic."

"Weather Magic?"

"Yes it's said that it's able to control weather. To a certain extent of course. For example if a town doesn't get enough rain to support their crops they could manipulate clouds so that they get enough rain to survive. It seems weather magic can only be used in certain locations. I assume that's what this town is doing also."

"Sooooo they kept the citizens because without them the wouldn't survive without their Weather Magic." Natsu concluded.

"Very good Natsu." Erza praised him. "So how do you think we should handle it?" Erza asked.

It's not that she didn't know what to do. She needed to teach Natsu to think on missions not just jump right in to things.

"Well we can't just rush right in or they could kill the people." Natsu thought a for a few seconds. "We sneak in like ninjas?"

Erza couldn't help but shake her head and smile. "Yes Natsu like we sneak in like ninjas."

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Natsu asks leaning over the side of the row boat as Erza rowed it.<p>

They been going down a wide river for about twenty minutes until they reached the canyon. It took them another ten minutes into the canyon until Erza stopped the boat.

"This should be it." Erza stated causing Natsu to perk up.

"Really?"

"Yes the town should be up there." Erza stated as she jumped off the boat and started climbing the wrong canyon wall.

"Wait your climbing the wrong wall.!" Natsu tried to stand up without hurling.

"No I'm not. We need to scout first so we know what were dealing with. Hurry up!" Erza shouted causing Natsu to jumped off the boat and follow Erza.

After twenty minutes of climbing they finally made to the top of the canyon. Erza requipped a pair of binoculars to scout the town across the large canyon.

"What do you see?" Natsu asked as they laid in a prone position.

"It seems that they built a wall to protect the town. They also have lookouts on top and in front of the wall. Unfortunately it seems their sensor type wizards. We should be fine as long as we don't use magic to close to them. They also seem to be only watching the outside of the city. So we should be able to use magic once we get inside. But very discreetly." Erza pointed her finger at him as he gave the smile he usually gives before he wreaks havoc.

"Ok ok I get it. You don't have to give "the look"."

"What look." Erza got in his face.

'_The one where you look like a mother scolding her child_.' Of course Natsu wasn't dumb enough to say that instead he goes with. "Can we go now?"

"No." Erza turned her attention back to the town.

"What! Why not?"

"Because of this." Erza spread the binoculars apart and gestured him to look through one scope. Natsu blushed slightly when their faces rubbed together. "What is that?" Erza asked.

"Um it looks like the guards are changing shifts. So what." Natsu answered.

"Natsu there's two ways we can do this. We can sneak in avoiding all guards, but that would be extremely slow."

"Plus I wouldn't get to hit anyone." Natsu mumbled.

"Which is why were doing this the other way. We'll sneak in and take out all guards in our way. Silently of course"

"Like ninjas." Natsu nodded his head. "Sounds good to me! Wait that still doesn't explain why we can't go yet."

"If were to take out the guards in our path why would we need to know when they change shifts?" Erza turned to look Natsu in the eyes. '_Come on Natsu you can figure this out_.'

Natsu sat there tapping his finger on his chin. "Because...If we take out the guards and other guards come to change places and see them gone or knocked out they'll know we snuck in." Natsu slowly said.

"Correct. We need to know how much time we have in between shifts." Erza turned back to the binoculars.

"How long is that gonna take?" Natsu laid down on his back and put his hands behind his head.

"We'll leave when the sunsets. Go to sleep I'll wake you up later."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>"Natsu wake up." Erza shook Natsu's shoulder.<p>

"Is it time?" Natsu mumbled.

"Yes get ready. We have about two hours before they change shifts again."

Natsu stretched. "All right let's go!"

"Hold on Natsu. I need you understand that I'm in charge on this mission. You need to do whatever I tell you. Don't make any moves without telling me first. Of course you'll have a role to play. Since it will be dark your sharp eyes and nose are key to our success. Do you understand?" Erza requipped a long rope.

"Yes ma'am." Natsu stood straight and saluted.

Erza stifled a laugh then she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. When she opened them her faced turned dead serious causing Natsu to turn serious. They both nodded to each other then jumped down the side of the canyon Natsu going first. They both jumped down from rock to rock to a large rock sticking out the side of the canyon Natsu landed first. He then cupped his hands above his head and caught Erza. He then used all his strength to launch Erza towards the other canyon wall. He immediately jumped after her.

Once Erza started to lose momentum she flipped forward reaching out her hands and grabbed Natsu's outstretched hands. She used the momentum of the flip to throw Natsu forward, but not before handing Natsu one end of the rope. Natsu did exactly what she did once losing momentum he flipped pulling the rope as hard as he can sending her to the canyon wall. Erza reached out and dug her gauntlet into the canyon using her other hand to hold onto the rope so Natsu could swing to the wall.

Natsu gave her a thumbs up and they both made their way up the canyon. They stopped once they got near the top. They reached out for a piece rock that hung off the side of the canyon. As if it was the end of a roof that covered the side of a house. They hung there as Natsu sniffed the air. Once Natsu smelt the two guards were close enough, he gave Erza a nod. They both pulled themselves up feet first kicking the guards in the stomach knocking them to the ground. Followed by them landing on their stomachs in one smooth motion. Once they landed they immediately turned around and punched the two in the face knocking them out. They dumped the two on a ledge on the side of the canyon, not concerned if they broke a few bones on the fall.

Natsu and Erza quickly ran and stood against the wall. Erza gestured for Natsu to give her a boost which he did sending flying high enough up the twenty foot wall to grab the side of it. Natsu jumped up and Erza grabbed his hand and pulled him up. They hung on the side of the wall until the guards got close enough so they could knock them out and drag them over the wall. They jumped down and unexpectedly landed in some bushes.

"I didn't think the Weather Magic was this effective." Erza mumbled at the sight of the bushes and trees beside them.

"Your telling me. It's like a small forest here."

"Then where's the town." she whispered.

"Not to far." Natsu whispered back.

The walked about fifty feet until they saw the town and stopped and hid behind a tree. Natsu looked around with his amazing eye sight and saw a guard five houses to the right smoking. He looked closer and saw that he was smoking in front of a open window. Natsu gestured for Erza to follow him. They made their way to the door of the house, which was the opposite side where the man was. Erza checked to see if the door was unlocked which it was.

They silently made their way into the house towards the back where the open window was. Erza swiftly reached through the window and used one arm to put the man in a choke hold and the other to cover his mouth, as she pulled him in and into a corner of the house.

Erza whispered in his ear "Now I'm going to ask you a question. And if you yell or don't answer my question my boyfriend will burn your face." Natsu smirked as he put his hand an inch away from his face so he could feel the searing heat.

"So will you answer my question?" the man nodded quickly as he pushed his head away from Natsu's hand. "Good." she smirked.

"Now, where are you keeping the citizens of this town?"

"There's a meeting hall in the middle of the town. They're being kept there." the man answered frantically.

Erza smirked again, then applied pressure to her choke hold until he was out cold. Natsu picked him up then threw him in a closet just to be safe. They silently dashed out the house towards the house in front of them. They quickly jumped to the second story window and used the ledge to launch them to the roof.

After a few minutes of running along rooftops Natsu broke the silence. "The security isn't very good." he said in a hush tone.

"Yes, they probably assumed no one would get past the perimeter." Erza whispered back.

"We'll there gonna regret that."

"Indeed."

After a few minutes Natsu and Erza landed on a house, they looked and saw a large building with multiple torches placed around it.

"This must be it." Erza quietly said. "We need to find a way in there." Erza looked around the meeting hall.

The hall stood in a plaza a good one hundred feet of clear space surrounded it. Which was where twenty dark guild members stood lazily keeping watch for intruders. She was thinking of a way to get in without getting noticed, when Natsu tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw him pointing at three carts filled with what look like blankets, coming down a road that led to the meeting hall.

"What's with the blankets?" Natsu asked as they jumped down.

"It's probably for the towns people." Erza replied as they hid in the shadows.

"What do they care if they're cold?" Natsu picked up a rock.

"If the towns people get sick it might affect their magic. A good number of people are needed to use Weather Magic." Erza started to count down.

Once she reached zero Natsu tossed the rock over the approaching carts, causing the people pushing it to look in the direction of the noise. They used the distraction to silently and quickly run towards the cart and dive under it, and hold on to the bottom.

"What the hell was that?" one of the dark wizards asked.

"Who cares." another answered.

* * *

><p>"Here's your damn blankets now stop whining." one dark guild member said when they entered the building.<p>

The wizards pushing the carts left and four more came from the other side of the room. Erza looked from underneath the cart and saw the four were the only ones in the meeting hall. They waited for the four to collect some blankets and move to give them to the people. Once their backs were to Natsu and Erza, they silently crawled out from under the cart. The couple quickly snuck up behind the four and put them all in a choke hold. They struggled to get free but failed. Natsu and Erza dropped the four once they felt their bodies go limp.

"Wh-who are you?" an old man stepped forward his voice filled with a mixture of confusion, fear, and hope.

"Were Fairy Tail wizards" Natsu said proudly but quiet enough so only the old man could hear.

Erza smiled noting that Natsu had the sense to keep his voice down. If he had said those words loudly the towns people could have starting making a ruckus in excitement. They couldn't take that chance.

"Yes were here to liberate this town." Erza stepped forward. "Is there anyone missing?"

"No were all here."

"Good. Is there a basement here?"

"Yes."

"Take everyone down there. There are still wizards outside. We wouldn't want you caught in the crossfire." with that said the old man led the people down to the basement.

"Does that mean I get to cut loose?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"Yes. We no longer need to hide. Let's show them why Fairy Tail is number one." Erza smirked.

"All right"

The doors to the hall flew open catching the attention of the wizards keeping watch outside.

"Who the hell are you two?"

They both smirked and said in unison. "Were Fairy Tail wizards." With that said they both charged.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later<strong>

"Ha to easy!" Natsu yelled out.

"Where is your master?" Erza asked as she picked up the only conscious dark guild wizard.

"Aaahhhhh!" Erza turned around and say Natsu on one knee screaming in pain.

"Natsu what's wrong?" she ran towards Natsu and saw the back of his shirt burned away and his steam coming from his back. '_Natsu was burned? Impossible_.' Erza was taken out of her thoughts when she saw something that sent shivers down her spine.

Natsu snapped his head towards a approaching figure with eyes that wanted blood. But these didn't belong to Natsu they were darker and terrifying.

'_This magic. It's the same magic that appeared when Natsu lost control_.' before Erza could think of a plan of action, Natsu's eyes suddenly turned back into his normal scowl. Erza let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding.

"Natsu are you ok?"

_'Did I just black out again_?' Natsu asked himself.

"My back burns like hell but, yeah. He won't be though."

'_He's seems to not notice the shift in his magic_.' Erza thought.

She then turned to the man who attacked Natsu. He had green long hair and was wearing a long dark cloak and had an uninterested look on his face. He also had a liquid substance that seemed to be circling around him. It only took a second for Erza to figure out what the substance is.

'_Acid! He burned Natsu with acid_!' anger quickly took control and Erza summoned two swords and launched herself at the man. She feigned a frontal attack and jumped to the right. She swung both swords horizontally at his back, but the acid quickly jumped to protect and attack her at the same time. She quickly back flipped landing twenty feet away.

"I assume your the master of this pathetic excuse for a guild." Erza spat out as she exquipped her burned swords.

"Yes my name is Crowley. Now prepare to die."

The man was focused on Erza so Natsu took the opportunity to fire a giant fireball at him. The man used the acid to protect himself causing a good amount of steam to appear. Natsu scowled seeing the man was unharmed.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Natsu lit a fire under his feet to propel him forward.

His hands a blaze Natsu let his anger cloud his judgment. The man smirked at this and sent some acid straight towards him.

"Idiot!" Erza yelled as she took off to intercept Natsu.

The acid was less than a foot away from Natsu when he was tackled out of the way. He and Erza rolled on the ground coming to a stop.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Erza scolded as she got up.

"Crap." Natsu said as he grabbed Erza's hand and starting running, narrowly dodging the pool of acid that almost washed over them.

They kept on running as thin long spikes made of acid starting raining down on them. They quickly made their way across the plaza and dove into a window, shattering the glass. They rolled when they landed and dove under a table, as spikes stormed down on the house.

Suddenly the attack stopped "What the hell was that? You could've gotten yourself killed!" Erza started scolding Natsu with "the look". "I picked this job specifically to teach you to think before you act! Don't ever do that again."

"Ok ok I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Natsu said fearfully as they got up from under the table.

Erza took a deep breathe and let it out. "Don't think that this is over. I'll punish you when we get back to the guild. But right now we have more important things to worry about." Erza started to explain the plan of attack. "Natsu I'm going to need you to draw his attention with your long ranged attacks. When he uses his acid as a shield I'll take advantage of the opening." Erza then requipped her Flight Armor.

Before they could make their move the acid sprung up from under the floorboard surrounding them. Natsu grabbed Erza and rocketed through the roof as the acid came crashing down on them. Once they got out the house he let go of Erza and they both dashed at Crowley. The acid came shooting at both of them from behind, they both quickly changed directions. Natsu going left and Erza going right the acid right behind them.

Natsu put his hands together and formed a fireball then threw it at Crowley. The acid stopped chasing them and came together to protect Crowley. Erza took advantage of Natsu's diversion and quickly appeared behind Crowley kicking him in side. Crowley crashed into a house causing dust and debris to fly everywhere.

The couple stood there waiting to see if that attack finished him off. Suddenly multiple hands made of acid came flying at them. Erza dove to the right and used her hands to propel herself away with a side flip from the acid hands. She did this multiple times barely dodging the hands as they were only a second late. She suddenly stopped and started going backwards as the hands started to predict her movement. She skidded to a stop and pulled out her twin swords. She swung her swords and cut the hands coming towards her. Crowley grinded his teeth at seeing that her swords weren't affected by his acid.

Erza smirked. Her swords never actually touched the acid. She used the speed of her Flight Armor to create air pressure with the swing of her swords. After the attack she took off running towards Natsu.

* * *

><p>"Crap." Natsu dove and rolled forward as the hands nearly came crashing down on his head. He stopped in his tracks and once again used his flames to fly backwards. He took a deep breathe and fired a Fire Dragon's Roar at the hands pursing him causing an explosion of steam. He then changed his direction and jetted towards Erza.<p>

Natsu grabbed Erza's hand stabilized himself, then threw Erza through the steam. Crowley eyes shot open upon seeing Erza flying out of the steam. He quickly summoned the rest of his acid and formed a shield. Erza anticipating this tapped her foot on the ground and flipped over him. Crowley quickly spun around with his shield to protect himself. Erza swung her swords, but halfway in her attack she stopped and jumped away. Crowley didn't have time to think of a reason for Erza to retreat, because not even a second after Erza left he was hit by a Fire Dragon's Roar in the back.

"Ha! That makes us even from earlier." Natsu yelled as he used his flame to hover high in the air.

Crowley struggled to get up from the attack, but eventually did. He snarled at Natsu. "Your dead!" completely losing his calm demeanor and sent all his remaining acid at Natsu.

Erza saw this and took the opening. She appeared five feet in front of Crowley rolled until she was in front of him, then pushed off the ground with her hands and kicked him under the chin sending him fifteen feet in the air. Crowley called back his acid, but Erza was already jumping off the wall behind Crowley kicking him in his back. Crowley was sent flying towards Natsu, the acid had to open up so it wouldn't burn him. Natsu flipped forward and kicked Crowley in the head with a flaming foot sending him flying down.

Crowley's acid continued to chase after him, but Natsu got to him first. Natsu did a spin kick to Crowley's back sending him flying towards Erza. Erza crossed her arms and swung her swords in an x motion taken out Crowley.

"That...was...awesome!." Natsu landed next to Erza. "Man we kicked his ass! Did you see that acid? It looked like it was alive! I've never seen magic like that before!" Natsu exploded in a childlike excitement.

"Yes it was very unique. Come on all that's left is to round up the dark guild members and tell the towns people it's safe to come out."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Natsu yawned as he and Erza hopped off the wall that surrounded the town. They had to stay over night to watch the dark guild until the Rune Knights showed up. He didn't know how they were gonna get them down and he didn't care.

They both stood there watching the sun rise until Erza decided to speak. "So how did you like the mission? I hope you weren't disappointed."

"No of course not! I mean it wasn't what I expected, but it was awesome! We were like ghosts! Nobody could see us!" Natsu said as he shifted his eyes left and right.

Erza couldn't help but giggle. Something only Natsu could get her to do. "We'll I'm glad you liked it."

"Could we go on another one?" Natsu asked with wide eyes.

"Sometime in the near future, yes." Erza said causing Natsu to throw his hands in the air. Erza decided that she would have a little fun with Natsu. She quickly came up beside Natsu and nibbled on his ear causing him to blush. Natsu wasn't very good with random acts of affections like that. Which gave her endless pleasure. Of course that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy the random acts.

"Race you to the bottom." Erza said as she jumped off the side of the canyon.

"All right your on!" Natsu yelled jumping after her.

* * *

><p>'<em>Trains. Oh how I hate you<em>.' Natsu thought as he was dragged by Erza into the machine.

Natsu immediately laid his head on Erza's lap and went to sleep leaving Erza with her thoughts. '_What should I do? It happened again. I can't tell them. Telling them would come back to hurt Natsu. But I don't know how to help him_.' Erza looked down on Natsu's sleeping face and sighed. '_Damn it. If I wanna help Natsu I need to tell him what happened_.' Erza leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Natsu. Just know that it wasn't you that killed him." Erza whispered to the sleeping Natsu.


	3. Halloween Havoc

"Were back!" Natsu threw the guild doors open and gave his trademark smile with Erza right behind him.

Erza wasn't sure why. It could've been they just needed time to settle down. Maybe the master noticed it and talked to them. Or maybe Natsu's smile the one that brightened up everyone's mood did it. Perhaps a combination of all three, Erza couldn't be sure. But it seemed that the slight fear they had of Natsu was gone. Which didn't go unnoticed by Natsu, whose smile grew even wider.

Erza went to inform of the return while Natsu went to talk about the mission.

"Ah Erza. How was the mission? Did Natsu do well?"

"He made one mistake, but beside that he did very well. I plan on taking him on more S-Class requests in the near future." Erza leaned against the counter.

"Well don't do it to soon. After all the Halloween Festival is in a few weeks."

"Of course." Erza walked over to where Natsu was seated.

"And it was like it was alive. It moved protecting him. I've never seen magic like that it was awesome!" Erza watched closely as Natsu told his guild mates about the mission. Of course until Erza decided to remind Natsu he needed to be punished.

She reached out and put a hand on Natsu's shoulder causing him to stop talking. Natsu slowly turned around and saw Erza smirking at him. "Time for your punishment Natsu." Natsu couldn't help but sweat at the reminder of his punishment.

"Have fun flame brain." Gray teased

"Be sure to take it like a man." Elfman folding his arms and nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"This isn't really a punishment y'know." Natsu said as he cracked his fingers.<p>

"I don't care. I'm tired and my back hurts." Erza was laying down on her stomach on Natsu's bed, wearing her blouse and skirt instead of armor.

Natsu started the task of massaging Erza. Something he was surprisingly good at it, Erza even went as far as to say he had magic fingers. Of course Natsu had know idea what she was talking about.

"Oh right there. Oh Natsu. Yeah right there." hearing these moans of pleasure Natsu couldn't help but blush profusely. At one point her moans became so loud that Natsu tried to hurt her a little. But that plan failed and actually spurred her

"Your not making babies." a disappointed voice came out of nowhere.

Natsu and Erza immediately turned around blushing with wide eyes.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Natsu yelled while shaking his hands.

"F-f-first what are you doing her?" stuttered Erza embarrassed by the noises she was making. "And what do you mean were not making babies?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? I thought you to were having se-."

"We weren't!" Erza cut Mavis off.

"I can see that." Mavis pouted.

"Wait. You want us to have kids?" Natsu asked incredulously.

"Of course I love kids." Mavis gave a bright smile. "And you two would have the cutest baby...So get to it." Mavis encouraged.

"We are not having having children!" Erza shouted with her face as red as her hair.

"Never?" Mavis was not happy about this.

"Well we haven't even had se-" Erza's and Natsu's face got even redder at that point. "He haven't discussed such matters yet." Erza said as quickly as she could.

Mavis looked at them studying their faces. "Ok. I guess I'll leave you two to talk then."

"Wait what? We have to talk now?" Natsu reached out as Mavis was leaving.

Mavis turned and glared at him and said. "I want grandchildren."

Natsu took a step back. _'Scary_.'

Once Mavis left they both stood there waiting for their faces to return to their original color. Natsu wasn't sure how to approach the subject so he nervously dove right in. "So uh are we, are we going to have kids?"

" I-I don't know. I-I know I want to get married before I have kids." Erza answered bringing up another question. "D-do you want to get married?"

"Huh? I thought the guy was supposed to ask the girl."

"I wasn't proposing to you, idiot!" Erza smacked him upside the head. "We've been together for a few years now and I was just wondering if you that about it?" Natsu was taken aback by how shy Erza sounded.

"When you get married you spend the rest of your life with that person right?" Erza nods in response to his question.

"Well, I couldn't picture myself growing old without you by my side. And I would love to watch a little version of me and you running around." Natsu said with his trademark smile answering both questions.

"Natsu." Erza whispers as her eyes water with tears of joy.

Erza lunges forward to kiss Natsu causing them to both fall on the bed. "I love you Natsu." Erza said quietly with her lips against his.

"I love you to Erza." Natsu responded causing Erza to intensify the kiss. The kissed passionately until a thought hit Natsu. "Wait does this mean were engaged?" Natsu asked looking up at Erza who was laying on top of him.

"I think engaged to be engaged is more appropriate." Erza responded as she got off Natsu and sat against the headboard.

Natsu copied her and they sat there for a few minutes thinking the same thing.

'_I need to tell him_.'

'_I need to tell her._'

They both took a deep breathe and turned to face the other.

"Natsu I need to tell you something."

"Erza I need to tell you something."

They both blinked a few times. "You go first." Natsu offered.

Erza sighed and decided to get straight to the point. "Natsu I need to tell you what happened to you at the Grand Magic Games."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

* * *

><p>Natsu sat there in shock. Erza just finished telling him what happened at the Grand Magic Games. "S-so I k-killed him?" Natsu choked out.<p>

"Natsu listen to me." Erza wanted to stop those thoughts immediately. "Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you." Erza grabbed him by the shoulders.

"There's nothing you can say to make this better Erza! I killed a man! I'm no different then people like Erigor, Brain, or Zero!" Natsu pulled away from Erza's grasp only to be slapped by Erza.

"Did you make a conscious effort to kill him?" Erza shouted as she pushed him against the wall. "Do you not feel guilt over that mans death even though he took pleasure in your pain!" Erza cringed as the image of Natsu's arm getting cut off flashed through her mind. "No you don't even remember killing the man because it wasn't you! I don't know what it was, but I do know it wasn't you!" Erza yelled trying to get through Natsu's thick skull.

"I think I might know." Natsu mumbled as Erza backed off and gave him some space. "You said that you felt my magic change right?"

"Yes." Erza nodded her head.

"I'm not sure what it is but there's another magic inside of me. I don't know much about it but I do know Igneel doesn't want me using it. I've tried to keep it under control but it's been getting harder and harder." Natsu walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you think that's what it was?" Erza sat next to Natsu.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember much after my arm got cut off." Natsu puts his hand on the giant scare that went around his shoulder. "Everything is pretty fussy. But it makes sense doesn't it?"

"It does." Erza exhaled loudly. "At least we have some idea of what this is." They sat in silence for a few minutes. Both thinking of ways to deal with the problem at hand.

"Erza." Natsu turns to look at her. "What's wrong with me?" Natsu asked with fear in his eyes. But this fear wasn't for his well being. It was fear of the possibility of losing control and hurting his guild mates. Or worse hurting Erza. Erza once again put a stop to his thoughts by grabbing Natsu and placing his head on her lap.

"I don't know." Erza responds as she strokes his hair. "But we'll get through it just you and me."

"You mean we don't have to tell master?" Natsu asked as he looked up at Erza his eyes hopeful.

"I don't believe master knows how to deal with this. So I don't see the need to tell him." Erza smiled down at him.

"Thank you." Natsu smiled back. He didn't want to tell anyone. They finally started to act normal around him. He didn't want them fearing him again. And if they knew that, that incident could happen again they surely would fear him again.

"Alright time to finish what you started." Erza turned and laid on her stomach.

"You gotta be kidding me." Natsu frowned until a thought occurred to him causing his to grow a mischievous smile. Natsu fingers wiggled as they slowly approached Erza. Erza felt a chill run down her spine. She was about to turn around but it was too late.

"Hahahahaha what are doing? Hahahahaha stop it Natsu hahahahahah. I hate hahahaha when you do hahahahah this hahahahaha." Erza tossed and turned as Natsu continued his attack.

'_One of Erza's three weaknesses strawberry cake, Ichiya, and tickling. And I know them all_.'

"Muhahahaha." Natsu started laughing evilly out loud.

"W-hahahah what are you hahahahah laughing at?" Erza asked as she became teary eyed. Natsu hesitated to answer giving Erza the opportunity to roll off the bed and escape Natsu's attack. Erza slowly got up as Natsu backed off to the other side of the bed.

"You'll pay for that." Erza said slowly.

"You'll have to catch me first." Natsu runs out the room just as Erza dives across the bed barely missing him.

"Get back here!" Erza yells as she chases after him.

"No way!(crash) Hey don't throw that! Are trying to kill me?"

"Take you punishment like a man."

"I don't wanna."

"(Splat) Ewww that's disgusting."

"Sorry I thought it was something else.(Crack) Whoa! That was a close one."

"Will you stand still."

"Will you stop trying to kill me."

"Don't over exaggerate."

"You have murder eyes!"

"Oh Natsu."

"What are you wearing? Requip back into your regular clothes! No I won't fall into temptation. A man like me will not fall into temptation."

"Then why are you are peeking through your fingers?"

These were the words and sounds that filled the house as Erza chased Natsu throughout and even on top of it. The home that they have many fond memories in. A home where they will create many more fond memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Day of the Halloween Festival.<strong>

**2:00 pm**

"I'll meet you at the guild Happy. I'm gonna get ready." Natsu poked his head out of the bathroom.

"Aye sir!" Happy flew off in his fish costume.

"Wonder why Erza picked this costume?" Natsu mumbled to himself as he looked it up and down.

"Natsu are you ready?" Erza asked as she entered the house.

Natsu stepped out of the bathroom. "This is another one of your hints isn't it?" Natsu asked as he noticed her costume. Erza was wearing the maid outfit she wore at the Miss Fairy Tail Contest and Natsu was wearing a matching butler costume.

"It's not my fault the guild is filled with blind fools." Erza walked over to Natsu and wrapped her arms around his arm. Then dragged him in front of the mirror. "Are you saying you don't like my costume?" Erza purred.

Natsu couldn't but blush feeling Erza's breast rubbed against his arm. "No it looks good on you." Natsu said shyly.

"And you look very handsome." Erza leans forward to fix his tie. "Alright we need to get to the guild so we can start our shift."

"Why are we doing again?" Natsu asked as they left the house.

"(Sigh) I told you already were working at Fairy Tail's Cafe. There will be a lot of costumers today so I volunteer us to help out." Natsu frowned at those words. "Don't worry I chose this shift so we would get off for the festival." Erza reassured him.

"Alright. As long we don't miss out on the festival." Natsu brightened up.

They walked in silence enjoying each others presence until they approached the guild. "We seem to be early. We should get something to eat before our shift starts." Erza said and Natsu followed her in the guild.

The couple entered the guild and much to Erza annoyance nobody seemed to notice that they were wearing matching costumes. '_Are these people really that dense? Oh good Mira. She'll figure it out_.' Erza grabbed Natsu by the hand and dragged him to the bar. They ordered their favorite. Natsu fire and Erza strawberry cake.

"You two look cute." Mira commented as she returned with their food. "Are you two going to join The Couples Costume Contest?"

"I don't know this is the first I've heard of it." Erza said she took a bite of her cake.

"Well you two should participate. And don't worry you don't have to be a real couple to join." Erza's eye twitched as she heard this. She had to restrain herself from screaming '_We are a couple you airhead_!'

"Gray and Juvia are participating." Mira said igniting their competitive fire. Natsu looking for another chance at beating Gray and Erza not wanting to be outdone by another Fairy Tail couple.

"Were in." they said in unison as they slammed their fist on the counter.

"O-ok I'll sign you up." Mira stammered taken aback by their intensity.

* * *

><p>Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia and four other couples from outside the guild stood behind the curtains waiting for the contest to start.<p>

"Your going down campfire." Gray pointed at Natsu.

"Bring it ice pack." Natsu retorted.

Erza ignored the fight as she stared down her competition. Mainly Juvia causing her to shrink in fear.

'_She's definitely a threat_.' Erza looked at Juvia's costume. '_No we can still win. But if I get Natsu to do "that" our victory is assured_.' Erza smiled.

After a few minutes the lights were shut off and the curtains opened. They put a spotlight on each couple when they announced them. The first four got a good solid applause which would decided who won.

"And now we have our next couple. He'll fix you up but she'll stop your heart. We bring you Gray and Juvia!" Max announced. The spotlight appeared on the two revealing Gray to be wearing a doctors costume. And Juvia wearing a nurses outfit that stopped mid thigh and showed not to much but not to little amount of cleavage. It was very obvious that Gray and Juvia took the lead.

'_Damn. Looks like Natsu's going to have to do "that_".'

"Natsu do you remember a few months ago when I was approached by that man on the train?" Erza turned to face him.

"You mean the bastard that tried to hit on you?" Natsu gritted his teeth in jealousy.

"Yes him. Remember that smile you made fun of him for?"

"The jackass smile" What about it?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"Use it." Erza simply stated.

"What? No way." Natsu refused.

"Do you want to beat Gray?" Natsu nodded his head. "Then do it."

"Fine." Natsu once again gritted his teeth. "When do I do it?"

"I'll tell you when."

"And now for the last couple but definitely not the least. From fighting off wizards to serving you tea. Your wish is their command. Natsu and Erza."

They both bowed as the spotlight hit them. "Now." Erza said as they both stood back up. When they stood up they were met with silence but Erza smirked. With the lights now on she could see the crowds faces. Everyone's faces were dyed with red from the girls to the guys. The guys blushed at the sight of Erza. Even though she wore the costume before she still was able to stun the guys.

But what made the girls blush was no other then Natsu. When Natsu stood up he "the jackass smile" although any other person would call it nothing short of charming. His teeth and eyes sparkled catching all the girls by surprise especially the ones from the guild. Erza had to keep herself from glaring at the girls and telling them to "back off he's mine!" seeing the way the girls were looking at him.

Makarov couldn't help but be impressed seeing all the girls blush. "Who knew Natsu had this in him...What! Not you to first?" Makarov's jaw hung opened seeing Mavis blush.

"Shut up." Mavis said as she turned away from him trying to hide her face.

After a few moments of silence the crowd erupted in a roar making it clear who won the contest. The cheers continued for a couple of minutes until they turned into screams as people started to drop to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Natsu asked watching people in the crowd dropping one by one.

"I have know idea. Maybe master knows." Erza jumped off the stage followed by Natsu.

"Wendy can you heal them?" Makarov asked the young girl who's dressed as a witch.

Wendy tried but couldn't do anything with her magic. "I'm sorry master my magic isn't working." Wendy said in a defeated voice.

Natsu stood there looking at the people who lost consciousness until he noticed that they were all wearing masks with the same weird design on them. "Hey Erza check this out." He walked towards her and Makarov. "There all wearing these masks." Natsu handed her a mask.

Erza studied the mask then gave it to Makarov. "What do you think master?"

"I've never seen such a design before. Does anyone know where these came from?" Makarov asked as he stood up on the table.

"I've seen a booth giving these away. I'll go find the guy and get some answers." Gray said as he starting running out of the guild.

"Elfman, Juvia you two go with him." Makarov ordered.

"Yes master." they said as they quickly ran after Gray.

"Mira go get Porlyusica. Hopefully she can help." Mira nodded and left.

Natsu turned his head and saw Wendy staring at the floor. Natsu sighed he knew she had confidence issues. Something Natsu couldn't relate to. But that doesn't mean he couldn't comfort her. Natsu put his hand on her hair and ruffled it. "You know Igneel use to say 'failure is just another chance at redemption'. So just train harder and be ready for the next time you need to step up." Natsu gave her a wide smile.

Wendy looked up at him after hearing these words. "Your right." Wendy said with a look of determination. "I'll train harder and became a strong dragon slayer like you and Gajeel. Thank you Natsu."

But Natsu didn't respond as the mentioning of Igneel caused him to go in his mind 'Why do those designs keep bugging me.' Natsu stood there for about five minutes staring at the masks.

Wendy watched this and started to get concerned. "Nat-" she began but got cut off by Erza. Erza put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"Let him think." one thing Erza learned about Natsu over the years is that he held a lot of knowledge about things lost over time. And these designs seemed of an ancient origin. She figured that was the reason Igneel didn't teach him more then the few words he knew. He was teaching him things he couldn't learn anywhere else.

"Samhain." Natsu muttered.

"What was that?" Makarov asked.

"Samhain." Natsu said louder causing the other guild members and towns people who were still there and conscious to look at him.

"Who's Samhain?" Makarov raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Halloween. He's the origin of Halloween. I knew those markings were bugging me for a reason."

"Natsu what are you talking about? Who is Samhain" Erza stepped closer to him.

"Samhain was a demon that would rise this day every year." Natsu explained

"A demon like lullaby and Deliora?" Makarov asked.

"No. Samhain is on a whole other level then those two." They all stood there absorbing what they just heard a slight chill running up their spines. "Today is the day when the veil between the living and the dead is the thinnest. He would rise and massacre across the land." as Natsu started to speak they could tell that he was talking more like a recording then someone telling a story. "Masks were put on to hide from him. Sweets were put on doorsteps to appease him. Faces carved in pumpkins to worship him. But he was exorcised centuries ago" Natsu decided to give them the short version.

"Are saying this is his work?" Makarov asked seriously.

"No like I said he was exorcised centuries ago. I think someone is trying to summon him. They must have used these masks to steal these peoples souls." suddenly a thought occurred to Natsu and he bolted out of the guild ignoring the voices yelling at him.

"Natsu where are you going?" Erza asked as she came up beside him avoiding the bodies that littered the streets.

"We need to get to the train station."

"What? Why?"

"Whoever is trying to summon Samhain would need more souls to do it."

"So whoever is doing this is moving to another town to steal more souls." Erza quickened her paceas she quickly caught on to Natsu's thoughts.

Once they started to approach the station they could see a hooded figure boarding the train. "That must be the person." Natsu yelled out. As they got closer to the station the train began moving. "Damn we need to hurry!"

They ran faster then they have ever ran. If they didn't reach the train soon it would become to fast to catch. The couple jumped as soon as the reached the edge of the platform barely landing on the small balcony like platform at the end of the caboose. They took a few minutes to catch their breathe then stared at each other making sure the other was ready to go. They both knew that they had to stop Samhain's summoning at all cost. They also knew that a summoning this powerful had to be done by someone with great power themselves.

They opened the door and stepped into the first car of the train. The train car was completely empty and the lights flickered on and off. "Your not motion sick." Erza noted as they slowly walked through the train.

"That's because were this persons dimension." Natsu gritted his teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked genuinely confused.

"Ancient magic where you turn an area into your own little world."

"So technically where not in a train. Were in this persons realm. Where they're most likely be able to manipulate it to their advantage." Erza quickly summarized.

Natsu blinked a few times surprised at Erza's quick deduction. '_Wow she really is smart. It took a whole day to figure that out_.'

They kept their slow pace as they walked through the train. Until suddenly a magic circle appeared and as soon as it appeared the window shattered sending glass flying everywhere. They both covered their face to keep glass from getting in their eyes. "What happened?" Natsu asked.

"Those happened." Erza didn't need to point at what she was talking about as hundreds if not thousands of tiny little demons with sharp teeth and claws came pouring into the railroad car filling it up like water.

"What the hell are these things?" Natsu asked as he punched, kicked, and grabbed and pulled the little demons.

"You tell me. You seem to be an expert about stuff like this." Erza replied as she summoned two thins sharp swords and starting cutting down as many demons as she could. "We need to get to the other car." Erza said as she cut and stabbed as she starting trudging her way to the other cart.

"Ok. But what the heck is that gonna do. Wont they just follow us." Natsu followed Erza as he threw flaming punches and kicks. "Damn it's like walking through snow." Natsu refereed to all the demons crowed at their feet.

"Except snow doesn't bite and claw at your legs. They also don't ruin your maid costume." Erza looked down at her ripped up costume.

"At least it's not cold."

"Your never cold."

They finally got to the front of the car and opened the door. Once they made to the other car Erza cut the connector keeping the two together. Natsu followed up by blasting a fireball at the car destroying it. They pulled of the remaining demons clinging onto them and threw them off the train.

"I hope we don't have to deal with that in every car." Natsu grumbled.

"My costume wont make it if we do." Natsu blushed at the thought. "Focus Natsu." Erza said reading his mind.

They walked through the car to once again see a magic circle appear. "Aw crap." Natsu whined. Before they knew it the they started to sink in the ground. They looked down and saw that the ground was gone and was replaced with purple goo. "What the hell is this stuff?" Natsu tried to grab on to a chair only for it to turn into more goo and almost engulf him fully.

Erza reached out and grabbed him and pulled him away. "Natsu don't let this stuff get into your mouth or nose." They struggled to keep themselves from sinking further into the goo. '_This isn't good. If we don't get out of this soon we'll sink to deep and suffocate_.'

_'Damn I can't use my magic_.' Natsu gritted his teeth.

'**(Sigh) It would be a pain for me if you died. So I'll help you out of this**.' Natsu's eyes widened when he heard this. He looked at Erza to see if she heard it also. But with the look on her face he could tell she didn't.

'_Who are you_?'

'**I'm the guy that can save you. Just like I saved you at that stupid tournament.'**

'_You really think I'll let you let out after you used my body to kill that guy? I'd rather die_!'

'**What about your girlfriend over there? Are you willing to let her die**?' at that question Natsu felt a pit in his stomach. He didn't want help from that other him but he couldn't let Erza die.

'_Your not using my body. Give me the power and I'll use it to get us out of here_.' Natsu declared.

'(Tsk) **Your a stubborn little brat aren't you? But luckily for you we don't have time to argue.**' Natsu didn't trust the other "him" he had to make sure it didn't try to take over. So he closed his eyes and focused on the releasing just enough magic to get out the current situation.

"Natsu!" Erza screamed in horror seeing him sink under the goo. Before she reach out for Natsu a blast of blue fire shot out in an outgoing circle destroying the goo. Erza covered her face as the blue flame came towards her but to her surprise she was uninjured. She blinked a few times then she realized what Natsu just did. "Natsu you didn't?"

"I had to. We'll talk about it later." Natsu said with a scowl on his face. Erza could tell that he hated him using that power just as much as her. So she agreed and they quickly made their way to the other car to only be met with a torrent of water. Erza quickly requipped a thick sword and stuck it in the floor and grabbed Natsu with her remaining hand. They struggled to remain on their feet against the rush of water. After a few minutes of fighting to keep themselves from getting thrown back Natsu decided he had enough of these stupid traps. "Erza on three switch places with me." Natsu pulled himself behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"1"

"2"

"3"

Erza spun behind Natsu and wrapped her arms around him. At the exact same time Natsu used Fire Dragon's Sword Horn and shot them through the water evaporating it. But he didn't stop there he continued to bust through the other cars before the traps could activate. Erza suddenly stabbed her sword in the floor again using her free hand to hold onto Natsu and pull him towards her. Just as Natsu jolted to a stop a giant ax came inches from his face.

"Whoa! That was close. Thanks Erza." Natsu gulped at the thought of could of happened if Erza didn't notice the attack.

"Don't mention it." Erza said as she glared at the eight foot tall ogre that attacked Natsu. "You go ahead Natsu. The person that's behind this all should be in the next cart. I'll deal with this thing." Erza exquipped her sword and requipped two long thin swords.

Natsu nodded. He ran towards the ogre and slid between it's legs and ran to the last car. The ogre raised it's ax to attack Natsu but Erza attacked first giving it two large gashes on it's side. "That was my future fiance you just tried to kill. You'll pay for that."

The ogre roared out in pain and swung it's ax down on Erza's head. Erza quickly dove to the right towards the seats dodging the attack. The ogre grunted as it pulled it's ax out of the floor and swung it horizontally cutting through the back of the seats. Erza back flipped towards the back of the car avoiding the ax and jumped off the wall and stabbed her swords into the ogre's shoulder. The ogre roared as it threw Erza off itself and towards the windows.

Erza yelped in pain as she crashed into the window causing the glass to shatter and cut the back of her head and neck. But she didn't have time to recover from the throw, as the ogre came rushing at her. With no room to escape Erza reached outside of the window and stabbed her swords into the train and pulled herself onto the roof. She slid across the top of the train and stabbed the swords again into the train and swung herself back into it.

The maneuver Erza pulled was so fast that the ogre was still pulling it's ax out the side of the train when she landed behind it and stabbed it's leg and calf. The ogre screamed in pain as it to one knee. Erza raised her swords to decapitate it but it swung it's arm sending her flying towards the back of the car.

Erza's head snapped back as she hit the wall causing it to smack against the wall. Erza groaned in pain as she tried to shake off the blurry vision and ringing noise in her head. Once she did the widened when she saw the ogre throw the the ax at her. She hopped to her feet and jumped up splitting her legs barely avoiding the ax. Once she landed she smirked. The ogre was weapon less and had one good leg. Erza charged forward ready to end the fight and get to Natsu.

The ogre horizontally swung it's arm at the charging Erza but missed as she flipped over it and cut it on it's back. The ogre turned back to face Erza and tried to slam it's fist down on her. But she rolled out the way and stabbed her sword through his arm pinning it to the floor. The ogre screamed as it attempted to use it's free arm to pull out the sword. But Erza had other ideas. She used her other sword and pinned the ogre's other arm to the side of the train.

Erza quickly requipped a very long sharp sword and cut off the it's head. With the ogre dead Erza let out a loud exhale and sat in one of few remaining seats to catch her breathe. "I have to get to Natsu."

* * *

><p>Natsu ran into the last car and stopped when he saw a hooded figure holding what looked like an urn. '<em>That must be where the souls are being kept<em>.' Natsu glared at the hooded figure.

"So your the one that has been setting off my traps." the hooded figure spoke up. "I'm surprised you made it this far."

"Who are you? And why are you trying to resurrect Samhain?" Natsu asked angrily.

"Oh you know of Samhain. That's not knowledge you can get at some library. Your a very interesting individual. Sadly you having such knowledge means I'll have to kill you." the hooded figure sighed as the disappeared in a magic circle.

Natsu took off his tie and coat. "Like I haven't heard that before." Natsu roared as he raced towards the figure his hand a blaze. The figure ducked under the punch and stuck out his hand. A black magic circle appeared on his hand and a black ray shot out of it. Natsu quickly turned his body barely dodging the attack. Natsu responded by delivering a flaming round house kick that was caught. The hooded figure used his free hand to attempt to shoot Natsu's leg. But Natsu jumped with his other foot and attempted a straight kick to his face. Forcing the man to drop the attack and put up a shield with his free hand.

Natsu pushed off the shield with his foot sending him back flipping away from the man. But the man was on Natsu as soon as he landed blasting another ray at his face. Natsu ducked out of the way and delivered uppercut. The hooded figure stepped back dodging the punch and then stuck out his foot at Natsu. Natsu's eyes widened when he saw a magic circle appeared on his foot.

Natsu quickly jumped up dodging the blast then pushed off the ceiling and brought down a flaming punch down on him. Or so he thought the man jumped back once again dodging Natsu's attack. Natsu pulled his hand out of the floor and dodged to the side narrowly avoiding a black ray. Natsu rushed at got within a few feet of the man and released a Fire Dragons Roar at point blank range.

"Crap." the man muttered as he put up a shield in an attempt to protect himself which caused an explosion. Both Natsu and the mystery man were sent hurdling towards opposite ends of the train car.

"Damn this guy is tough." Natsu muttered as he struggled to get on his feet. Suddenly a magic circle appeared under his feet and he was blasted up out of the train. Natsu bounced and rolled across the still moving train until he slid to a stop. Natsu breathing was ragged as he once again struggled to get to his feet. He looked up and saw the man standing on the other side of the train. Natsu gritted his teeth as he charged across the train.

The hooded figure smirked as he knew Natsu had no room to dodge. Natsu gritted his teeth even harder as he started taking shots all over his body. But he didn't stop he pushed through the pain and continued forward. Natsu ignited his fist as he took a sluggish swing at the man. The man easily ducked under the punch and shot a blast at Natsu's side sending him off the side of the train.

Natsu reached out and grabbed on the window sill ignoring the glass digging into his hand. He slowly pulled himself onto the top of the train. Once Natsu was back on top of the train he froze when he saw the man holding the urn which was now glowing. He was also surrounded by six magic circles.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked fearing he knew the answer to the question.

"I had a feeling you were still alive. So I decided to end this by summoning Samhain."

"What? But you can't have enough souls to summon him." Natsu gulped.

"I may not have enough to summon him at full strength. But with these souls he will be plenty strong enough to reek mayhem again." as he finished explaining one of the magic circles started glowing a blood red color.

_'I have to stop him_.' Natsu sucked in a deep breath then shot a Fire Dragons Roar but it was being stopped by a barrier. '_Damn it! It's not getting through_.' a second magic circle changed colors. _'Damn it_.'

'**How pathetic**.'

'_Go away I don't need you_!'

'Y**ou sure about that? If Samhain is released where do you think he'll go first? He'll go to the closest town. Wanna take guess which town that is**?'

'_Magnolia_' Natsu's eyes shot open.

'**Bingo. So do you really wanna take that risk**?'

Natsu's mind was racing. He didn't want help from "him" but if he failed his friends would die.

'_I-I._' Natsu began to speak but was cut of.

'_Doesn't need you_!' Natsu's eyes shot open and his attack stopped.

'_E-Erza_?' Erza's mind joined in their internal fight.

_'You don't need him Natsu._' Erza wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist from behind and rested her cheek on his back. '_If you can't do something on your own then we'll do it together. Ok_?' Erza thought softly.

Natsu's stunned face turned into a smirk. '_You bet_.'

'**(Tsk) Whatever. Just don't get yourself killed. I will be back and this body will be mine.'**

_'If anybody's going to take this body for themselves it will be me_.' Erza said possessively.

'**Feisty I like it.**' with that said the other Natsu's voice faded away.

Now the fourth magic circle changed colors. "You ready?" Erza looked up at him.

"You kidding? I'm all fired up!" Natsu reared his head back and his along with Erza's magic circle appeared in front of him.

"Unison Raid" they both roared out as a giant flame twice the size of the Fire Dragons Roar.

"Is that it? The man asked seeing his barrier holding up. "Soon Master Samhain will walk the earth again!" the fifth magic circle changed colors.

Erza smirked and the mans eyes widened as a giant dragon's claw made of steel emerged from the flame. The claw ripped through the barrier destroyed the magic circles and crushed the urn, releasing the swords to return to their bodies. With the barrier destroyed the fire engulfed the claw and blasted the hooded man causing an explosion.

"Did we beat him?" Natsu asked waiting for the dust to clear. Until suddenly he rushed to the side of the train and threw up.

"I believe we did." Erza replied figuring with the hooded man defeated his dimension was now taken down.


	4. Acting Their Age

**Sorry to all the action lovers since there will be none this chapter. I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So I hope it's not forced. And I really wanted to put out a chapter quickly since Natsu/Erza stories seemed to hit a standstill. Also I started writing fairy tail high school fic. And of course like all my Fairy Tail stories it will be Natsu/Erza, but it's ooc. And I'm not sure if I should put it out now or later since I got 3 stories going on. But if enough people ask me I'll focus on it more. And so you know in my high school fic Natsu has three adopted sisters he's taking care of. Cana, Levy, and Wendy. All 15 years or younger. Well that's enough of my ramble. Enjoy.**

Natsu sighed as he once again laid his head on Erza's lap. They just got done handing over the "hooded bastard" as Natsu was now calling him to the rune knights and were now on a train back to Magnolia. They sat in silence recovering from their fights ignoring the looks they were getting because of their torn costumes.

"Natsu, I think it's time we talked." Erza said breaking the silence.

"What do you want me to say Erza? I know your pissed at me for using **"his"** magic. Believe me when I say I hate it just as much as you do. But I had no choice. If I didn't use it you would have died and I couldn't let that happen." Natsu looked up at her with a stern face. "You would've done the same thing."

_'He's obviously been preparing for this discussion_.' Erza said inwardly. "Your right I am pissed at you for using **"his"** magic." Natsu cringed at her harsh tone. "But your also right in saying I would've done the same to save you." Erza tone softened.

After a few minutes of silence Natsu spoke up. "Now it's your turn."

"My turn?" Erza raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah. You were kinda in my head for a minute there. You wanna tell me how you did that?" Natsu said referring to when Erza interrupted his mental argument with his other self.

"I'm not sure. It just happened."

"You think it had something to do with our magics being connected?"

"Most likely. But I don't feel the same mental connection at the moment. So it could've happened because of the situation."

"Oh."

They both sat in silence until Erza noticed a look on Natsu's face she didn't see often. Fear. "Are you scared, Natsu?"

"Scared? Why would I be scared?"

"You know why."

"(sigh) I guess a little. He just sounded so confident. Like there's no stopping him from taking over my body. Like it was just a matter of time." Erza would be lying if she said she wasn't worried to. But she needed to be the strong one. That's why they're perfect for each other. They didn't need to be strong all the time. They could let the other be strong enough for the both of them.

"You can't let him get to you. You need to keep body strong and you mind stronger. He can't take over your body if you keep him out of your head. Always believe in your own strength. Once you start doubting yourself that's when you lose. Understand?"

"I think so. Your really smart you know that?" Natsu gave his trade mark smile causing Erza to chuckle.

(yawn)

"Tired?" Erza smiled down at Natsu.

"Yeah." Natsu rubbed his tired eyes.

"Once we tell master what happened we can go straight home."

"Happy said he's staying over at Lucy's tonight." Natsu said with a smile since It's been over a week since she stayed over at his place.

"He is, is he." Erza said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>"Ugh." the couple of Natsu and Erza groaned as they both flopped on the bed. They just got home after being scolded by Makarov for recklessly running headfirst into danger and they were exhausted.<p>

"Good night." they both mumbled into their pillows before they drifted off to sleep. Whatever they had in mind to happen tonight was out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later<strong>

It was a rather calm and relaxed day for Fairy Tail. The Halloween incident was just like one of the many incidents that Fairy Tail went through and come out on top of. And just like all the other incidents it eventually became a thing of the past and they all moved on with their lives.

"I can't believe you Natsu!" the guild members turned towards the guild doors at the sound of Erza yelling at Natsu.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to know what it did!" Natsu yelled.

"Well now you know don't you?"

"I guess they're back." Mira giggled as she heard the pair of voices get closer to the guild.

"Is it me or do they sound different?" Lucy asked.

"They do sound different." Levy agreed with her.

"Wonder what it could be?" Mira tilted her head slightly.

"What ever it is were about to find out." Gray said as he stripped off his shirt.

The guild waited in anticipation as the guild doors slowly opened. They all had their own ideas for why the two sounded different but no one was remotely close. All their jaws dropped when the doors opened completely revealing Natsu and Erza. But it wasn't the Natsu and Erza they were expecting. Erza wasn't standing tall with long flowing hair while wearing her standard armor. And Natsu didn't have a strong muscular body covered by a vest and waist coat. No Erza was small and pouting with her hair braided while wearing cheap looking armor. Natsu looked small and fragile and was wearing a red shirt and yellow shorts.

"They're-they're-they're kids!" the guild shouted in unison.

"How did this happen?"

"Is this a joke?"

"Your no longer a man?"

"They're adorable!" Mira shouted out causing everyone to quiet and stare at her. "What? They are."

"Unhand me!" Erza shouted as Mira picked her and Natsu up. "Natsu, stop smiling!"

"Erza's scary." Natsu said as he hugged closer to Mira.

"Awwww he's acting the same way when we were kids." Mira looked down at Natsu.

"Will you act your age Natsu?" Erza wiggled out of Mira's grasp.

"I am acting my age Er-za." Natsu said in a child like manner.

"Your real age!" Erza reached up and pulled him away from Mira much to her dismay.

"I don't wanna." Natsu said as he ran away from her, unlike Erza, Natsu seemed to be enjoying the turn of events.

"Why you, get back here!" Erza chased after him.

The rest of the guild broke out in laughter watching the now young Natsu and Erza running around. _'Am I the only one that's still curious as to why their kids_.' Lucy sweat dropped at the guilds ability to brush things off.

"You two brats get over!" Makarov shouted at the two causing them to stop in their tracks.

"Yes master!" they both shouted as they ran up to him.

"Now do you want to explain how this happened?"

"It's Natsu's fault." Erza pointed at Natsu.

"I said I was sorry."

"I asked how this happened not who caused it."

"He sounds like a father scolding his kids." Mira giggled.

"We were at a clients house collecting our reward when Natsu touched something I told him not to touch." Erza glared at Natsu.

"What was it?" Makarov questioned.

"It was a magical hourglass. When I went to take it away from him he flipped it over activating it. And now were children." Erza explained the short version.

"Is it permanent?"

"It's not permanent but were not sure how long the affects will last. And there's nothing we can do to reverse it."

"Hmmmmm. All right."

"All right?" Erza said shocked at how Makarov could accept it.

"Well there's nothing we can do to change it. So you two might as well accept it."

"All right!" Natsu gave a toothy smile and ran back to the others to play.

"How can you just act like this is all right?" Erza asked Makarov.

"What's done is done Erza. Complaining about it won't change anything. Besides this can be a good thing for you." Makarov said as he hopped off the a chair and walked upstairs and into his office.

'_What does he mean by that_?' Erza turned and looked at the guild. They were all huddled around Natsu playing with him.

"Gray fight me!" young Natsu challenged.

"That's funny little firefly." Gray said as he patted Natsu's head. Something he regretted after Natsu bit into his arm and didn't let go.

"Ahhhhhh you little freak get the hell off me!" Gray shouted as he started waving his arm along with Natsu in the air.

'_How can acting like a child do me any good._' Erza huffed and walked out the guild.

"Hey Erza, where you going? Wait for me!" Natsu let go of Gray and ran after her.

"Is it me or have they been spending a lot of time together recently?" Levy asked the group.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Gray replied as he took of his pants.

"Hmmmm." Mira put her finger on her chin. '_Could they...Nah._'

* * *

><p>"What's the matter?" Natsu asked as he caught up to her.<p>

"What's the matter?" Erza gave him an incredulous look. "Were children Natsu. Even you should see the problem in it."

"I thought this could be a good thing for you." Natsu confessed as they continued down the street.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because you never had a childhood." Natsu said bluntly. Erza stared at him in shock.

"W-what are talking about? Of course I had a childhood."

"A real childhood. One were you could act like a child. I've known you since we were kids and I've never seen you act like one."

"There was a reason for that Natsu." Erza retorted angrily.

"I know. I remember what you told me about what you went through growing up. And I know they caused you to grow up faster and close yourself off, in fear of you getting hurt again. But like you said 'there was a reason for that' but not anymore." Natsu said putting emphasize on the word was. "So have some fun." Natsu smiled like the child he was.

'_Is this what master meant_?' Erza continued to stare at Natsu. '_Why is it that when it comes to matters of the heart, Natsu has all the answers_?

"Erza? Are you ok?" Natsu asked concerned as to why she wasn't responding to him.

"Yes, Natsu I'm fine." Erza grabbed the back of his head and touched their foreheads together. "Your right. I always regretted never having a childhood. And now I have a chance to change that." Erza confessed still keeping their foreheads together. "Can you help me?"

"Of course!" Natsu replied loudly, then his eyes caught something. "Uh Erza people are staring."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Natsu?" Erza asked in a hushed tone as she peeked out of the infirmary door and watched the guild.<p>

"Of course! Why you don't like it? Natsu questioned.

"We'll doesn't seem a little mean?"

"No. It's just a joke and it'll teach that stripper to keep his clothes on." Natsu answered as he put itching powder on Gray's clothes. "It's not like it'll kill him. Trust me this will be funny."

"Ok. Although you should hurry. Gray seems to have noticed his clothes are missing." Erza closed the door and walked over to Natsu.

"I'm done." Natsu said as they walked out of the infirmary. Natsu and Erza watched as Gray looked around the guild for his clothes. Once his back was turned Natsu threw the clothes over the balcony and down to the first floor.

"Aha found them." Gray said triumphantly as he put his clothes on. After a few minutes Gray started to feel a little itchy and as time went on the itch grew. "What the hell! Why am I so itchy?" Gray shouted as he scratched himself like crazy.

"Hahahahahahahahahah." the guild turned their heads to the second floor to see not only a laughing Natsu but Erza to. "I told you it would be funny."

"You were right." Erza admitted in between laughs. The whole guild was shocked at the sight of Erza acting so childish. But eventually they got over their shock and started laughing along with them. Gray ran out of the guild scratching and cursing Natsu for what he did, ignoring the fact that Erza was in on it too.

"Come on! Let's dump the whole thing on him!" Natsu said as he ran after Gray.

"Wait for me, Natsu!" Erza shouted as she followed behind him.

"It's nice to see her so cheerful. Don't you think master?" Mira asked as she cleaned a cup.

"Yes it is. If anybody could get her to act so carefree it had to be Natsu."

"Aren't you worried though?"

"Why would I be worried?"

"You know how mischievous, Natsu was as a kid. And with Erza with him those two are gonna cause quiet a ruckus. Gray's already fallen victim to the two." Mira's smile never left her face when she said this. "Master why are you crying?"

* * *

><p>"That little bastard is the devil." Gray muttered as he returned to the guild.<p>

"Ha! Those two got you good didn't they." Macao laughed. Gray glared.

"Why the hell was Erza helping him? Shouldn't she be stopping him?" Gray yelled.

"Don't be such a baby Gray." Lucy scolded.

"She's right. Erza was always so serious as a kid. But now she seems to letting loose so you better not ruin it for her." Cana glared at him.

"Whatever." Gray mumbled. "Has anyone seen those two?"

"I think I seen them go into the infirmary." Lisanna answered.

"Are they sick?" Lucy questioned.

"They looked fine to me. I'll check on them." Mira walked up the stairs and went to the infirmary. "Awwww their so cute!" Mira squealed causing a group to come and check on her. Once the group reached the infirmary they saw both Natsu and Erza sprawled across a bed sleeping.

"They must have worn themselves out." Levy commented.

"Quick someone get Reedus." Mira ordered.

"On it." Cana ran downstairs.

"To bad the first isn't here. She would have loved to see this." Mira said.

They continued to watch the two sleep quietly until Erza moved her arm and placed it under Natsu's nose. While still in his sleep Natsu sniffed the hand then smiled as he recognized the smell. Then he hugged her arm like a teddy bear causing Erza to smile in her sleep also, which caused the group to erupt into awws.

"All right I got him. What I miss?" the group pointed at the scene causing Cana to rush Reedus.

"I got a great idea!" Natsu shouted waking up in an instant, almost giving the group watching them a heart attack.

"Why are you yelling?" Erza groaned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I just had a great idea Erza! All we need is Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Pantherlily, or Carla although I don't think she'll do it, some rope, and something that floats!" Natsu explained as he jumped out of bed.

"What are you planning?" Erza asked as she sat up.

"You'll see. Oh hey guys." Natsu greeted the group as he ran out the infirmary.

"Hello." Erza also greeted as she followed behind Natsu.

"What was that all about?" Cana was the first to speak up.

"Not sure. But has anybody noticed that ever since they were turned into kids, Erza's been following Natsu around?" Gray questioned.

"Oh yeah now that you mentioned it. Well if Erza's trying to act like a kid, then Natsu's the perfect person to follow." Mira said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"You finished the painting right Reedus?" Levy looked at the mans notebook.

"Take a look for yourself." Reedus turned the notebook and shown them the painting.

"The first is going to want a copy of this."

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of Magnolia<strong>

"How did you come up with this idea, Natsu?" Erza asked as she watched Wendy apply Troia on Natsu.

"Just came to me. I call it wake boarding." Natsu replied as he jumped on a barrel top, that was floating on a river. Erza did the same and waited for Natsu to continue explaining his idea. "Ok. So we'll use these barrel tops as boards and Happy, and Panther lily will hold on to these ropes. Then they'll drag us along the river, through, Magnolia, and into the sea."

"Then what role does, Juvia play?" Natsu gave her a huge smile at that question.

"That's a surprise. Happy are you ready?"

"Aye sir!" Happy replied as he floated above the river.

"Are you ok with this Panther Lily?" Erza asked.

"Of course. As Elfman said 'Bringing smiles to faces of children is manly.'" Erza giggled at his response, which didn't go unnoticed by Natsu.

"All right! Natsu prepare yourself for utter defeat!" Erza shouted as her competitive aura grew.

'_It wasn't suppose to be a competition, but...'_

"I'm all fired up! Let's do this Happy!"

"Aye sir!"

"Defeat is not an option!" Erza yelled at Panther Lily.

"Yes ma'am!"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go!"

With that said the two exceeds flew down the river with Natsu and Erza behind them. Within less then a minute they were riding through Magnolia, catching the attention of the towns people. They raced through the town neck in neck neither one of them getting a lead. Erza's attention was straight forward, until she was bumped from the side. Erza turned and saw, Natsu smiling at her.

"You'll regret that!" Erza shouted as she bumped, Natsu back.

"Bring it old lady!" Natsu shouted.

_'Old lady_?' Erza blinked at the insult, letting down her guard. She was taken out of her thoughts when, Natsu bumped her again nearly making her fall. '_That was close. Only Natsu can get me so distracted like that_.' Erza thought as she bumped back. The couple continued to bump each other as they continued along the river.

"Go Natsu!"

"Go Erza!"

They turned their attention away from each other an noticed their guild mates watching them as they cheered. They both waved at their guild mates with a smile on their faces.

"Erza watch this!" Natsu jumped and starting riding against the wall made of rock. (like the one by Lucy's house.)

"Impressive. But can you do this?" Erza used the wall as a ramp and launched herself up and over a bridge, that led from one side of the river to the other.

"That was awesome!" Natsu shouted as Erza landed on the other side of the bridge.

"Thank you."

"All right were almost at the sea." Natsu turned his attention forward. "Happy, Panther Lily full speed ahead!" after a few seconds they were a mile out to sea. "All right Juvia! It's time!"

"Natsu what's going on?" Erza asked as Happy and Panther Lily dropped the rope and flew away.

"Get ready Erza!" as Natsu said that a giant wave started to form in front of them and carried them towards the shore.

"This is, Juvia's doing isn't?"

"Yup. Try not to fall."

"You think something like this could defeat me? You take me too lightly."

The guild watched in awe as they saw Natsu and Erza riding the wave. "Natsu, really went all out." Lucy said.

"That's Natsu for you. When he does something he does it all out." Mira smiled.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Lisanna asked seeing him start to lose his balance.

"I think Troai is wearing off." Gray answered seeing Natsu's face turn green.

"This is not gonna end well." Makarov mumbled a second before Natsu lost his balance and fell into the wave, taking Erza with him.

"Oooooo that's gotta hurt." someone from the group said.

"Erza's gonna kill him." another one spoke up.

They all looked down the cliff, awaiting Natsu's demise. They all watched as Natsu struggled to get his head out of the sand, while Erza spit the sand out her mouth. Erza walked over to Natsu and pulled him out. Everyone gulped as Erza stared at Natsu, but much to their surprise Erza didn't punish him. No, she along with Natsu started laughing out loud with full smiles on their face. The guild couldn't help but smile at the scene of little Natsu and Erza laughing like children.

"I wonder if I should make this wake-boarding a yearly event." Makarov mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Erza woke up in the middle of the night to a Natsu-less bed. Which was weird since it was his bed she was sleeping in. "Natsu?" Erza mumbled as she looked around the room.<p>

She got up and went to the living room were she heard quiet sniffles come from. "Natsu? What's wrong?" Erza asked, concerned at the sight of Natsu sitting on the couch hugging his knees.

"N-nothing." Natsu looked away from her and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Natsu your scaring me. I know you don't cry for just anything. Tell me what's wrong." Erza said her voice soft with a little bit of force mixed in.

"I-I-I had a dream and **'he'** took over and I-I-I killed them Erza! I killed everyone at Fairy Tail!" Natsu started yelling as tears began to roll down his eyes. "I'm scared Erza. What if **'he'** takes over? What if I kill everyone?" Erza instantly hugged Natsu trying to soothe him. "Why am I having these dreams?"

'_Damn it! What the hell is going on_?' Erza thought, until she heard Natsu's breathing become faster and deeper. He was starting to hyperventilate. _'That's it.'_

"Natsu you need to calm down." Erza stood up and held Natsu, like a mother would her child. "He's trying to take advantage of you being a child. Your body can't handle the stress. So just don't think about it or him. Until we changed back to our real age, pretend he doesn't exist."

"H-h-how do I do t-t-that?"

"Just think about me. When ever he starts to enter your thoughts you think about me instead."

"O-o-ok. I'll try." Natsu said, as Erza started rubbing his back and humming in an effort to comfort him. After a few minutes his breathing started to temporarily calm down.

Erza stood there for hours holding Natsu as his panic attacks went off and on until he fell asleep. She couldn't help but grit her teeth at the turn of events. Earlier that day they were having fun like children and now **"he"** was attacking Natsu in his vulnerable state. She could only pray that her advice would work and tomorrow would be a better day.


	5. Rampaging Little Monsters

"How are you feeling?" Erza asked as Natsu slowly opened his eyes.

"Better. Thanks to you." Natsu replied as he sat up.

"You didn't have anymore nightmares?" Erza came and sat at the edge of the bed.

"No. But I did have a dream about you though." Erza smiled, she was extremely glad her idea seemed to work.

"Hurry up and eat. I thought of a joke we can play on the guild this morning and I want to try it out."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." Erza gave a mischievous smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Alleyway near Fairy Tail<strong>

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Natsu smiled as he looked at the Rune Knights outfit, Erza held. "But they'll recognize my face."

"Not if you wear this." Erza reached into a bag and pulled out a giant bushy fake beard. Natsu took the beard and put it on.

"This is itchy." Natsu commented as he scratched at the beard.

"Bear with it and get on." Erza squatted down allowing, Natsu to sit on her shoulders. Erza stood up, then handed Natsu the Rune Knight outfit. Natsu put on the outfit allowing it to cover up Erza.

"All right. Let's do this." with that said, Erza steadily started walking towards the guild.

"Natsu I can't see where were going, you're going to need to guide me." Erza looked up and told Natsu in a hushed tone.

"Ok. Go straight. Now turn right. Another right. Now stop. Were in front of the guild. You ready?" Natsu peeked under the robe and asked Erza

"Your the one doing all of the talking." Erza pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Let's go." they opened the door and stepped into the guild.

The guild stared silently as the lone Rune Knight walked into the guild. They all turned to Makarov, not sure as to why he was here.

"Can I help you?" Makarov walked up to the Rune Knight.

"You along with Mirajane and Elfman Strauss, Lucy Heartfilla, Gray Fullbuster and Laxus Dreyar are under arrest." the second he finished the guild erupted into a roar a protest.

"What did I do?" Lucy whined.

"Men don't pay for crimes they didn't commit!"

"I won't let you take Gray-sama!"

"Juvia get the hell off me!"

"Mira don't cry."

"Quiet you damn brats!" Makarov shouted shutting up the guild. "What are the charges?"

"You are charged with peeking into girls bathhouses and taking pictures."

"I did no such thing!"

"Pervert." the whole guild whispered as their eyes narrowed.

"I haven't done such deeds!" Makarov defended himself. _'Since I was a kid_.'

"Lucy Heartfilla is charged with writing sex filled novels." Lucy turned pale when she heard this.

"Another pervert." the guild turned on her.

_'How did he know about those novels.(groan) I wanna die_.' Lucy fell into a pit of depression and embarrassment.

"Elfman Strauss is charged with lying about his manliness. As he was seen running away from a cat."

"How unmanly." it was Elfman's turn to get stared down.

"Lies! I'll prove I'm not scared of cats! Pantherlily fight me!"

"Your on!" Gajeel responded. "Kick his ass Pantherlily!"

"I do not believe this is the place or time for that." Pantherlily said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Mirajane Strauss is charged with secretly having kids." Mirajane's eyes bulged open when she heard this. The whole guild gasped, completely sucking the air out of Fairy Tail.

"I can't believe you kept something like this from me."

"It's not true Elfman."

"What the hell! Freed passed out!" Bickslow yelled.

"Gray Fullbuster, your charged with not only stripping in public, but also chasing down girls and stripping them against their will."

"That's a fucking lie!" Gray defended himself, as he threw off all his clothes.

"If Gray-sama wanted to strip someone he could've asked Juvia." she said softly.

"Another pervert."

"And finally Laxus Dreyar who claims to be the strongest in Fairy Tail is charged with being completely weaker then Natsu." the Rune Knight said his voice beaming with pride, which threw the guild off.

"What did you just say?" Laxus said in a low threatening voice.

"Quit it. Stick to what I told you to say, Natsu." Erza punched him in the leg and told him quietly.

"This is better." Natsu whispered back. "Speaking of Natsu where is he? I'm also here to reward him a medal for being the strongest wizard in all of Fiore."

"That's it." Erza said as she turned around and walked them out of the guild.

'_What was that all about_.' the whole guild thought before they started yelling at the accused and asking if it was true.

* * *

><p><strong>Alleyway again<strong>

"Why'd you do that for?" Natsu asked he took off the robes.

"You were gonna ruin it Natsu. Were switching places."

"Fine." Natsu pouted as he squatted down.

"This thing is itchy." Erza commented as she sat on Natsu's shoulders.

"Told ya." Natsu replied as Erza placed the robes over them.

The guild quieted down once they walked back into the guild. "It seems you are not taking the news very well." Erza said trying to copy the voice Natsu used.

"Of course not! These are all lies!" Makarov roared.

"Your word versus the council. Who do you think wins?" Makarov sighed in defeat. "But there is a way for the charges to be dropped." the guild, especially the accused perked up when they heard this.

"And that is?" Makarov asked suspiciously as the "man" smiled slyly.

"The accused have to reveal secrets that you have never told anyone."

"No way in hell!" the accused yelled, but the other guild members seemed to all have smiled after hearing this.

"Then you will all be placed under arrest."

"Do it! do it! If you don't you'll go to jail!" the guild shouted their voice full of excitement.

"You bastards just want to know our secrets!" Gray shouted back.

"Me and Freed have been dating for the past three months!" Mira blurted out. The whole guild stared at them in shock. Even the hidden Natsu and Erza couldn't believe what they heard.

"Whoa. I did not expect that." Erza whispered down towards Natsu.

"You're telling me." Natsu whispered back.

"You what? Men don't hide relationships from their brother!"

"Mira-nee." Lisanna gasped. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Levy was the one who helped me write the sex scenes in my stories!" Lucy spoke up just as Bickslow and Evergreen were about to lay into Freed for keeping this from them.

"I didn't know Levy had such a freaky side." Cana nudged her with a smile on her face.

"Lucy!" Levy finally came out of her shocked state. "I can't believe you! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I'm sorry! But I can't go to jail! There's no way I would survive." Lucy apologized.

"You got that right." Natsu whispered and Erza nodded her head in agreement.

"Gajeel seems to be blushing profusely. Wonder why that is?" Erza asked in a hush tone.

"This sucks. I can't see anything down here." Natsu pouted.

"You have no one to blame, but yourself. Ooo it looks like master is going to say something."

"Me and Porlyusica used to date!" he was instantly surrounded by the girls of the guild after he said that.

"Who you confessed first?"

"Where'd you two go for your first date?"

"Why'd you break up?"

"I cheated in the fight where I beat Natsu (ova 3)!" Gray confessed with his eyes closed tightly.

"I knew I coul-!" Natsu began to shout but was cut off by Erza who squeezed her legs around his neck.

"Continue." Erza said trying to get the questioning eyes of the guild off them.

"Be a maaaaan! I'm going out with Evergreen!" Elfman said with his chest puffed out.

"You idiot! You could've just made something up!" Evergreen screamed.

"What's with the Strauss family and hiding relationships?" Cana questioned.

"W-why is everyone looking at me?" Lisanna asked nervously. "I'm not dating anyone. Why do you all look so disappointed?"

"Hmmm what about Natsu?" Levy smiled slyly.

"W-what about him?"

"Your not going out with him?"

"N-no." Lisanna blushed as she answered the question.

"I thought Natsu liked Lucy." someone from the guild spoke up causing the guild to erupted into a 'who Natsu likes argument'.

"C-can't...breathe." Natsu gasped for air, as Erza tightened her legs around his neck. Her anger rose as she heard them argue over who Natsu liked and the fact that not one person mentioned her name. "I...Lo...ve...you...Er...za." Natsu's survival instincts kicked in allowing him to realize the source of her anger.

"Enough!" Erza yelled as she loosened her grip on his throat. "Laxus, you are the only who hasn't spoken. Do you have anything to say?"

"Screw you."

"I see. Well then."

"Hahahahahahahahaha." Natsu and Erza both fell to the ground and started laughing like crazy, as they were no longer able to keep it in any longer.

"He fell in half!" Happy screamed.

"Wait a second." Makarov walked towards the Rune Knight and pulled off the robes, revealing a tossing and turning Natsu and Erza.

"This was all a joke? We were never under arrest? Lucy shrieked.

"Of course hahahahaha not" Erza replied trying to calm her laughter down.

"Erza hahahahah your a hahahahah genius" Natsu complemented.

"Thank hahahahah you."

"This was your idea, Erza?" Makarov asked in shock.

"Yup." Erza smiled up at him. Then she bursted out with laughter again causing Natsu to start laughing too. They all stared at the laughing pair in shock. Nobody knowing what to say. But all thinking the same thing.

'_She's a evil genius.'_

"What's going on?" the guild turned and saw Mavis standing on a table.

"Them." the guild pointed at the laughing couple.

"Who are those two? They look a lot like Natsu and Erza?" Mavis tilted her head to the side.

"They are Natsu and Erza." Makarov explained in a tired manner. "(sigh) They got turned into kids and were not sure how long it will last." all Mavis heard was they got turned into kids, then everything else was blocked out.

"They're adorable!" Mavis ran to Natsu and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Aren't they!" Mira was right behind Mavis.

'_She recovered fast_!' the guild sweat dropped at the now beaming Mira.

"Ca...can't...breathe." Natsu gasped.

"Oh sorry." Mavis apologized.

'_Geez what's with everybody choking me today?'_

"First, come over here!" Mira beckoned Mavis. "Isn't she cute. Look at her hair."

"Get your hands off me! I am not your doll!" Erza flailed, trying to break free from their grasp.

"Awwww she has little armor and a little sword." Mavis squealed.

"Natsu! Help me!"

"I'm not going back in there. I'm lucky to make it out alive. Good luck." Erza pouted when she heard that causing the pair to squeal even louder.

"She's so cute!"

* * *

><p>Natsu and Erza both sighed at the situation they were in. Since they both were unable to escape the ecstatic Mavis, they were forced to sit on her lap. And from the look of things they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. At least until Natsu thought of a way to get out of their situation and continue their day of mischief.<p>

_'Been a while since I used them. Hope they still work. Activate puppy dog eyes!'_

"First can me and Erza go play?" Erza turned and faced the two, with a hopeful look on her face.

"Hmmmm." Mavis put her finger to her chin. "I can't say no to that face. You two go and play." suddenly a shiver went through the spines of the whole guild.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Erza stood in the rafters in Fairy Tail looking down on their targets.<p>

"You ready?" Natsu asked Erza, who nodded in response.

They're holding a rope which was attached to a giant fake spider. And their target was a table where Cana, Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna are sitting at.

"3"

"2"

"1"

They loosen the grip on the rope and let it fall quickly on the table.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh." the girls shrieked as they fall off their chairs in horror.

"Elfman-nii!" Lisanna called.

"A man squashes spiders!" Elfman roared as he lifted up his arms and brought them down on the spider. Unfortunately for him, Erza anticipated this and filled the spider with feathers, which are now floating in the air.

"All right now for the honey." Natsu smiled evilly as he grabbed a barrel that was beside him. Natsu took off the top and threw the honey all over the guild.

"What the hell!" the guild shouted as the honey stuck to the feathers, which caused them to stick to their bodies.

"Who did this!" Lucy screamed.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha." they looked up and saw Natsu and Erza laughing their heads off.

"Natsu damn you! Stop taking pictures!" Gray shouted as he threw a chair at him.

"Whoa." Natsu ducked dodging the chair, but that caused him to lose his balance. "Erza catch me!" Erza jumped to him and reached down and barely caught his hand.

"I got you."

"Whatever you do, don't let go." Natsu said as he looked down and saw the guild reaching up like zombies trying to grab him.

"They look like they're ready to kill you. " Erza said as she pulled him up.

"They'll have to catch me first."

* * *

><p>"I believe you know the reason why your here?" Makarov asked seriously to the three in his office.<p>

"Because of those damn brats!" Laxus shouted. "Ever since they turned into kids they've been on a rampage!"

"Let those two have their fun." Mira said in a cheerful manner. "Their not hurting anyone."

"Like hell! We need to stop those brats now!" Laxus roared his protest.

"Are they really that bad?" Gildarts asked, as he just got back from a job.

"Mira duck." and as if to answer his question, Natsu came swinging through the window with a rope tied around his waist and a camera around his neck. Mira instantly hit the deck just as Natsu started throwing water balloons full of paint.

"Gaaaah!" everyone in the room screamed except Mira who was spared from the assault. The three stood there dripping in paint, their anger boiling under the surface. The fact that Natsu was standing on the window seal taking pictures didn't help.

"Natsu." Laxus whispered dangerously.

"I would run if I was you." Mira smiled at Natsu.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" Natsu called up to the roof, as he tugged on the rope.

"Your dead! Laxus reached out for Natsu. Fortunately for Natsu he was pulled up a second before Laxus got a hand on him.

"So close." Mira giggled.

"He worse the second time around." Gildarts commented as he wiped the paint from his face.

"With Erza by his side, he's unstoppable." Makarov replied.

"How the hell did he get her to side with him?"

"Erza has always had a soft spot for him ever since they were kids. You know that."

"We have a problem on our hands."

"Yes we do?" Makarov nodded his head as he silently prayed for the two to turn back into their normal age.

* * *

><p>"Whoa. That was a close one." Natsu noted as he landed on the roof on Fairy Tail. "You saved me."<p>

"They are probably at their limit. The next time they see us they would most likely try to restrain us." Erza untied the rope, that was tied around Natsu's waist. "It seems Wendy and Romeo returned from their job." Erza noted the pair walking down the street.

"You just gave me an idea. Hey Wendy, Romeo!" Natsu called out as he jumped of the guild and landed in the street. "You two want to help us out with something?"

* * *

><p>Natsu and Erza walked into the guild, completely oblivious to the threatening aura directed at them. The second the guild doors were closed the entire guild surrounded the two.<p>

"What's going on?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Your reign of terror is over." Gray said in a low tone.

"Yes. It ends now." Lucy agreed in the same emotionless tone.

"What do you plan to do?" Erza questioned.

"Were just gonna tie you up until you two go back to normal." Gray took a step closer to the two.

"You think you can catch us?" Natsu smirked.

"We already did." Gray smirked back. And before Natsu could question him, they were grabbed from behind by Elfman.

"Elfman you coward! Attacking from behind, how unmanly!" Erza shouted.

"Your words cut deeper than any sword could!" Elfman screamed, as manly tears rolled down his face. "But a man must make sacrifices for the greater good!"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"What the hell you counting for?" Gray raised his eyebrow in confusion. Before Natsu could reply, the whole guild suddenly got pulled up off the ground. They were hooked by their clothes like fish.

"What the hell is this?"

"Natsu you bastard!"

Natsu didn't respond he only pointed up causing all the guild members to look up towards the rafters. And what they saw were dozens of fishing poles set up all along the rafters. But that wasn't what Natsu was pointing at. Natsu and Erza were standing up there to. The guild members looked from the Natsu and Erza on the floor and the ones in the rafters.

"What the hell is going on!" they all shouted at once.

"Ha! You fell for it! Were the real Natsu and Erza!" the Natsu on the rafters laughed.

"Then who are those two?" the fake Natsu smiled as he took of the wig he was wearing to reveal himself as "Romeo!"

"Then that means...are you Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"They said it would be funny." Wendy defended. "I said no at first, but the next thing I know I'm saying yes and putting this on." Wendy took off her wig.

"Don't underestimate Natsu's ability to persuade. If he really wanted to, he could convince you to do a number of things you wouldn't normally do." Erza petted the squatting Natsu's head.

'_What is he your dog?_' they all thought.

"Romeo let me down!" Macao demanded.

'_Took him long enough to play the father card._' Erza thought.

"Quiet old man!" Natsu shot out a tiny fireball from his index finger at Macao's backside.

"Ouch! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Macao squirmed. "You bastard! You'll pay for this Natsu!"

"Stop whining." Erza rolled her eyes as she threw a barrel of water at him putting out the fire.

'_The devil has kids.'_ the guild glared at Natsu and Erza.

"Now what do we do Natsu-nii?" Romeo questioned as Natsu and Erza landed in front of him.

"Hmmmmm. We can make them dance." Natsu suggested with a crazy smile on his face and a ball of fire in his hand.

"I-I think that's a little too much, Natsu-san." Wendy stuttered.

"Wendy's right." Erza pushed Natsu's hand down. "That's a bit too much. But there is more then one way to skin a cat."

"You stay away from Happy!" Natsu pointed a finger at her face.

_'Huh?_' Erza stared at the finger not sure as to what he was yelling about. _'Oh. He doesn't think I meant... (sigh) Idiot.'_

"It's a saying Natsu. I wouldn't really skin a cat. Let alone Happy." Erza explained as she put a hand on her hip.

"Oh. What does it mean?" Natsu tilted his head.

_'Idiot.'_ the still hanging guild members sighed inwardly.

"Basically it means there is more then one way to get what we want." Natsu just nodded his head and started writing on a notepad. "I'm glad to see your still taking your studies seriously." Erza said sounding like a teacher, which at one point she was to Natsu.

At least a couple times a week, Natsu will check out a literature book from the library to study. A habit Erza beat into him. 'Hmm. All my habits are beat into me. Why is that?'

"Will you hurry up with the torture already!" the guild roared.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about you guys." Natsu closed his notebook.

"As did I."

_'Their so dead.'_ the guild glared at the two.

"Now time to have some fun." the guild couldn't help but feel a shiver go down their spines at Natsu's smile.

* * *

><p><em>'Scratch that. Their the parents of the devil!<em>' the guild just got through an hour of torture, which consisted of tickling to the point where wetting yourself was a real possibility. Natsu pulling your toes until they popped, which hurt like hell. (I talk from experience. Sucks to be the youngest kid.) And getting dressed up in embarrassing clothes. Take Elfman for example, he was forced to wear a princess dress, and pictures were taken.

Now Natsu, Erza, Romeo, and a nervous Wendy, were sitting at a table eating lunch, while the rest of the guild watched them from above. The four were completely oblivious to the escape taking place around them.

'_Uh oh._' Natsu looked up from his food, as he felt an ominous aura approaching. "Erza we have a problem." Natsu said nervously as he slowly backed away towards the bar.

"Huh?" Erza stopped eating her strawberry cake and looked at Natsu, who pointed behind her. Erza turned and saw a zombie like guild stalking towards them. "I see what you mean." Erza also backed away.

"Crap." Natsu cursed as his back hit the bar.

"No escape."

"Revenge."

"Exorcise them."

"C-can we talk about this." Natsu stuttered.

"What do we do?" Romeo asked Wendy.

"Save yourselves! They're only after us!" Erza shouted to the two, who were behind the mob.

"Revenge." they muttered as they reached out for the two.

"This is it." Natsu closed his eyes as he pushed himself against the wall, as if trying phase through it.

"I had fun and I owe all of it to you, Natsu." Erza reached out and grabbed his hand. "I regret nothing." As the guild came within inches of them, a light surrounded the two, temporally blinding the guild members.

As the guild's vision slowly returned they were met with a sight that made all the guild members, who lived through it the first time to freeze instantly.

"Why'd everyone stop?" Lucy questioned.

"Not again." Gray whispered as he took a step back. "I can't go through this again. This isn't right. And both of them at the same time. Were all dead."

"What? Their finally back to normal. Why is everyone freaking out?"

"Check again." Levy gulped.

Lucy studied Natsu and Erza. They were wearing their normal clothes, Natsu his robes and Erza her skirt and blouse. But after closer inspection their clothes were smaller along with them. Then it hit her. "They're-"

"They're teenagers!" Gray cut her off. "Their teenagers that are going through puberty!"

"Not again!" the guild screamed in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter moody and hormonal Natsu and Erza.<strong>


	6. Hormonal Years

**It's unfortunate but it seems one of the best Naza writers left us. So sad. But I would like to say that I will never abandoned this story, and I actually plan on it to be at least 100,000 words so this isn't ending anytime soon. I also plan to write a second part to this story too. And on top of that I'm sure somewhere down the line I'll think of ideas I should've written in the story, so I plan on writing side stories and movie like stories too. Like if I come up of things they could've done when they were turned into kids I'll write a side story about it. And I already have a movie idea. It'll be when their older and have a family. And the idea is about a world war and the older guild members have to go and fight in it. But these will come when both parts are finished.**

**And the second thing I want to say is, hell yeah! The playoffs have started and my Lakers are 2-0! Let's go Lakers! Who said Kobe Bryants too old? Nonsense! All right enough of my rant. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Rin. **

* * *

><p>This wasn't fair. Wasn't it bad enough that they had to live through the nightmare once? And now their going through it a second time. And to make things worse, it was both of them at the same time. This was bad.<p>

"What the hell are all of you looking at?"

Very bad.

Nobody answered him. How could they? They were living the guilds darkest times. Again. The brains needed time to prepare them for the journey that laid ahead of them.

"Answer his question." that got their attention. They answered this time. Sort of. More like they stuttered over their words, then they all ran to their seats in a cold sweat.

"Geez. What's their problem?" Natsu, turned towards Erza.

"Where do I start?" it took Erza a few seconds to realized that they were still holding hands. And when she did realize, she blushed. A lot. She immediately broke apart and turned her head away from him "I-I'm going to go train. Alone." with that said Erza sprinted/walked out of the backdoor of the guild.

"I guess I'll go fishing then." Natsu said to himself as he watched Erza leave. The guild let out a collective breath when the two left.

"Does somebody want to tell me why everyone was freaking out?" poor naive Lucy. Oh how they envied her. She had know idea what she was in for.

"Natsu, once burned all my clothes. Then when I went out to buy new ones, he'd burn those too." Gray got straight to the personal experience.

"Erza, pulverized a man because she thought he called her fat." Mira too.

"I dragged Natsu shopping with me once and there was this couple that was trying on clothes. The girl asked the man if she looked fat in the dress she was wearing."

"Natsu didn't say what I think he said? Did he, Levy?"

"He said she smelt like pork." no, she definitely wasn't thinking that. Who would?

"That's nothing. Once this guy came in here to confess to Erza. And, well I'm not sure what she said, but he's gay now. So it couldn't been anything nice." Who does that? What hormones have to run through a persons body to make someone switch teams?

They spent the next hour telling stories to Lucy and the other members who were spared from the horrors of Natsu and Erza's puberty days. By the end of it all they were regretting joining Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Streets of Magnolia<strong>

'_What the hell was that? Why was she blushing_?' Natsu had know idea why she acted that way. It's not like they're a new couple like Gray and Juvia. That's right he knew about those two. What kind of self respecting dragon slayer wouldn't? Their scent is all over each other. They might as well have a "hey we can't keep our hands off each other" sign on their backs. Natsu couldn't help but remember when they went through that phase themselves.

"Damn it! Why the hell am I blushing?" Natsu roared as he sprinted towards the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Training field behind the guild<strong>

'_What was that_?' Erza questioned inwardly as she swung her swords in the air. '_I was acting like some love sick child. It's not like me and Natsu haven't done more then just hold hands. Sure we never had s-s-s. I should be training not thinking about such things_.' Erza serious face was betrayed by the massive amount of red on her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

Erza wiped the sweat of her forehead as she walked back into the guild. It took a while but she was successful in clearing her mind of any thoughts that would cause the teenage Titania to blush.

"Oh crap it's Erza." Lucy said in hushed tone as she shrank down.

"No wait, she's smiling. As long as she's smiling she's safe to talk too." Mira explained. "But if she's frowning, glaring, or anything besides smiling stay away from her."

"Also if she's eating strawberry cake stay the hell away from her." Laxus? You too?

"Why? What happens when she's eating her cake?" Wendy asked.

"She turns into a freaking wild animal protecting her food if you go near her. We like to give her at least twenty feet of room. We like to call those twenty feet, the kill zone." now it's Cana's turn to speak.

"But she's safe to talk too now?" Lucy questioned warily.

"Yes. Give it a try?" Mira smiled as she pushed her in front of Erza.

"Hello Lucy." Erza stopped and smiled at her.

"Uh. Hey Erza. Where you going?" Lucy fought back the urge to sweat like a pig.

"Home. As you can see I've worked up quite a sweat and I need a shower."

"Oh, ok. See you later then." Erza gave a small nod then continued out of the guild.

"Hey, you made it back alive." Cana smiled at her.

"You did good. Short and quick answers. Very smart. You might survive this."

"You too master?" now Lucy was really scared.

* * *

><p>Erza walked towards the guild door, wondering why Lucy seemed nervous around her. But that train of thought came to an abrupt end, when she walked into something. Erza looked up and saw that she walked into Natsu. Erza continued to stare at Natsu not saying a word. Prompting Natsu to speak first.<p>

"Hey Erza. You cold or something?" Erza raised eyebrow when she heard that question. Then she noticed that she had her body pressed against his. That's when all that happiness Erza had for clearing her thoughts of things that made her blush flew away. Her face turned a slight red when she realized how close they were. Then she felt his chest muscles. They weren't as big or defined as they were at his normal age, but for a hormonal teenage girl they were enough. Erza had to fight the urge to to let her hands roam his body.

"Erza are you ok?" Lucy asked. Erza turned to Lucy and saw that the whole guild was watching them. Now her face was as red as her hair.

"K-k-k-k" Erza couldn't help but stutter over herself.

"K what?" Natsu questioned.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Erza screamed as she slapped Natsu so hard that he was sent flying into the wall. Then she ran off towards her home to take a cold shower.

'_What the (bleep) was that_?' Natsu asked himself as he slowly picked himself up.

'_She just screamed kyaaaaa_.' the guild was dumbfounded at what they saw.

"Ok. That never happened before." Gray stated. "What was that?"

"(sigh) Teenagers." Makarov jumped off the table and walked into his office while wondering if he should just hide in there until the storm passed.

"Natsu-san are you ok?" Wendy started to make her way towards him, but someone put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. She turned around and saw Cana shaking her head at her.

"What about Natsu? How should we deal with him Gray-sama?"

"Natsu is a lot like Erza. There's the Natsu we know. He's ok to talk to. But then there's gloomy Natsu. When he's like that just stay away from him. Look." they watched as Natsu walked to an empty table and sat down.

"When Natsu get's gloomy." Natsu put his head on the table and sighed. "Then he gets stuck in his head and get's really pissed if you disturb him. You can tell when he's in his head by that far off look in his eyes."

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen him like this before." Lucy commented.

"I wonder what Natsu-san thinks about?" Wendy tilted her head to the side.

"Who knows." Gray just shrugged his shoulders

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Hills<strong>

Erza stood there in her shower letting the water wash over her developing body. She let out a sigh as she placed her forehead against the wall. She was still trying to get the image and feel of Natsu's also developing body out of her mind. '_Damn it. What's wrong with me? I need some advice. But who should I ask? Master? No. For some reason, I get a bad feeling when I think about asking him for advice about this. Maybe I should ask the first for help. This problem is centered around, Natsu and she is the only one who know about us_.' Erza turned off the shower, got dressed and left for the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail<strong>

Natsu sighed as he wondered why Erza hit him. But he perked up as he smelt her walking into the guild. "Hey, Erza!" Natsu greeted, as he walked up towards her. Erza looked at him, then once again blushed as she saw his body. She immediately summoned a red sweater and ordered Natsu to wear it. (the one Natsu wore in the first episode.)

"But I don't want to." Natsu whined.

"Do it." Erza glared at him.

"Just do it Natsu." Gray shouted in fear, that he might anger her and it might spill over on the rest of the guild.

"Fine." Natsu took the sweater and put it on, while grumbling something under his breath.

"Good. And do not take it off." Erza left and walked up towards Mavis. "First, can I talk to you? In private."

"Sure." Mavis smiled as she hopped off a bar stool. Erza followed her as they walked upstairs to the top of the guild, where the bell hung. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Well it's about myself and Natsu." Erza shyly said.

"Are you too having a fight?"

"No it's just..." Erza started to explain, but stopped do to embarrassment.

"It's just what?" Mavis tilted her head in confusion.

Erza took a deep breath "Every time I look at Natsu I have the strongest urge to touch his body." Erza decided to take the quick like a bandage approach.

"Oh. That's all? You had me worried for a second."

"Why am I having these feelings? I was attracted to Natsu before this, but never to this extent."

"That's easy. Your just going through puberty and the hormones are just messing with you."

"But I never went through this, the first time I went through puberty."

"Did you have a boyfriend back then?"

"No."

"Did you even think about boys like that, back then?"

"No. Such things weren't important to me"

"What was important to you back then?"

"Getting stronger, so I could protect my friends."

"What's the most important thing to you now?" Erza was going to respond by saying the guild, but the image of Natsu appeared in her mind.

"Natsu." Erza said without hesitation.

"So you put, Natsu before the guild?"

"Yes. I love the people in the guild and I would die for them. But if they were to be taken from this world, it would hurt and I would be sad, but as long as I have Natsu I would get through it." Erza said with a stoic face. "But if I lost Natsu..." Erza had to swallow a lump in her throat. "I wouldn't be able to go on. I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for?"

"You're the first master of the guild. You founded the guild. And I'm putting one person before the whole guild."

"Well of course you do silly. You're in love. It wouldn't be love if you didn't put that person before anything and anybody else." Mavis smiled at her.

"Y-your ok with it?" Erza asked a little stunned, as she was expecting some kind of scolding.

"One of the worse things you can ask in this world is for someone to put their lover after anything else." Mavis said showing her wisdom and age. "I had many things in mind when I made this guild, but asking the members to die for each other was never one of them. But..." Mavis put her hands behind her back, tilted her head and smiled. "This really has become a wonderful guild."

Erza couldn't help, but feel warm inside when she saw Mavis's angelic smile. "But were getting waaaaayyyyyy of topic. So to answer your first question, the reason your getting all hot and bothered..." yeah right wisdom and age. " Is because now Natsu is the center of your thoughts and your hormones are making those all perverted, and sending strong urges through your body. Good luck." Mavis waved, then started hopping down the steps.

'_Wow. That took an unexpected turn. Well at least I know what I'm dealing with_.' Erza started to make her way downstairs assuming that now she knew the problem, she would be able to deal with it.

She was wrong.

When Erza got to the balcony she could see the guild was having one of their many brawls they're famous for. What caught her attention was Natsu, or more like the sweat that was trickling down his face. She couldn't help, but gulp when the sweat started making it's way down under his sweater. Now Erza was regretting making him wear it. She started to imagine the sweat flowing down his chest then his abs.

Drip

Erza looked down and saw a drop of some kind of liquid on her hand, then she noticed the same liquid on her lip. She was drooling! The great Titania, was drooling! She started to scold herself for such a shameful action, until Natsu once again caught her attention. The fight died down and Natsu noticed a sandal became unstrapped. Erza noticed it too and became trapped between her hormonal self and her mature self. Her hormonal self was screaming "Do it! Do it! Do it!" while her mature self was screaming "No! No! No!"

He did.

While facing away from her he bent over to fix his sandal giving her a full view of his butt. Even though it was covered by his pants, it still forced, Erza to pinch her nose to stop the blood that was threatening to come out. Erza decided it was too dangerous to be in Fairy Tail and dashed out of there.

"Hey Erza where you going?" Natsu asked as she ran past him, but he didn't get a response.

'_Is she mad at me? But I don't remember doing anything to piss her off_.' Natsu started to get gloomy again, but stopped it. '_Screw this. I'm gonna see what's her problem_.' with that Natsu turned mad and ran after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Hills<strong>

Erza sighed as she laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She thought she would be able to control her urges, but that didn't happen. She was thinking of ways to get the situation under control until she heard a loud knock on her door. Erza got up, glad for the distraction, but that happiness was shot down when she saw that it was the source for her discomfort.

"Natsu what are you doing here?" Erza asked as she kept her gaze past his shoulder.

"I'm here to find out why you're avoiding me." Natsu said angrily as he walked in to her apartment. "Are you mad at me? Because I don't remember doing anything to make you mad. In fact I remember the opposite. Just a few hours ago we were laughing and having a good time and now you barely even spoken to me. Do you hate me or something?" normally Natsu would never think this, but teenagers can be overly dramatic.

"What?" Erza asked, taken aback by him asking her if she hated him. "Of course not. I could never hate you." Erza replied quickly.

"Then why are you acting so weird? Why are you ignoring me?"

"It's because I c-c-can't..." Erza stuttered, frustrating Natsu further.

"Can't what?"

"I can't be around you, without thinking about touching you in some manner!" Erza blurted out stunning Natsu. "Every time I see you I just want to touch you! I can't get the image of your body out of my mind! Why do you think I made you wear that sweater?" Erza stepped closer to Natsu.

"My hormones are going crazy and I can't control them! And now that I think about it, why aren't you having the same problem?" she has a point. "If I'm having this much trouble controlling my urges you should be even worse! Your a guy after all!" she walked closer to Natsu causing him to step back until he hit the door. "Is it because you don't find me attractive?" Natsu is really regretting coming here.

"What? Of course no-"

Squish.

'_Squish_?' this is when he noticed, Erza is pressed up against him and what squished against him was her still developing, but generous for her age, breasts.

"Natsu? What's wrong? Why are you blushing?" Erza followed his eyes then realized why he was blushing. "I guess that answers my question." Erza mutters as she covers her chest and turns away from him, her cheeks red.

"So your not mad at me then?" Natsu asked as he looked away from her, his cheeks still red.

"No. I'm just hormonal."

"Oh, ok. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can stop sweating."

"Sweating? Why that?"

"Why, is irrelevant. You said you wanted to help and not sweating will help." Erza simply stated.

"Fine, I'll try not to sweat. Is that it?"

"No. You can keep that sweater on, don't bend over, and stop getting all fired up." Erza listed. 'Because your not the only one getting fired up.'

"Fine." Natsu groaned. "Now is that it?"

"Well."

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

"How (pant) does (pant) that (pant) help?" Natsu asked as he rolled off Erza.

"Alleviates (pant) the (pant) pressure." Erza explained through her bruised lips.

"If you (pant) say so." Natsu and Erza just got done through one heavy make out session.

"Alright. We should get back to the guild." Erza said as she sat up.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail<strong>

Natsu and Erza walked through the doors of Fairy Tail and ignored the fact that it got quiet and everyone got nervous. They walked through the guild, until they were stopped by someone.

"Hey Rin." Natsu smiled.

"Hey Natsu, hey Erza."

"Hello Rin." Erza replied dryly

"So it's true that you two were changed. But I thought you were supposed to kids."

"We were but not anymore." Natsu explained the situation. While Erza just glared at Rin

Erza does not like Rin. She has been getting too close to Natsu over the past few weeks for her liking. And the hormones just boosted up her dislike of the girl. And the fact that the reason she joined the guild was because Natsu was in it, just made it worse. Rin was a fire wizard just like Natsu. Obviously she wasn't a dragon slayer, but a fire wizard just the same.

Rin had short orange hair that went to her shoulders. She was light skinned and had a slim athletic body. She wore short black shorts, that didn't go too far past her butt, she matched that with a yellow tank top. The reason for these clothing was because she wasn't in full control of her magic which caused her body temperature to rise slightly. Her personality, well Erza wouldn't admit it, but she was perfect for Fairy Tail. Even though she was beautiful another thing Erza wouldn't admit, she was sassy, strong, fearless, rowdy, and a little brash.

"Erza can I speak with you for a minute?" Rin asked, taking Erza out of her thoughts.

"(sigh) Of course." Erza said as she followed Rin to a secluded table at the corner of the guild. '_What could this BIT- I mean women want_?'

"What is it you wanted to talk about Rin?" Erza said impatiently.

"You're close to Natsu right?" Rin asked nervously.

"Yes. We grew up here in the guild. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if you knew if Natsu has a girlfriend?"

'_Yes! Me you bit-!_'

"Not that I'm aware of." Erza reluctantly said. "Why?" she did not like where this was going.

"Well I was thinking of, when he turns back to his normal age because now would be creepy, asking him out."

"He's mine!" Erza shouted as she slammed her hands on the table, catching everyone's attention. "You stay away from him!" Erza didn't care anymore, the hormones are set loose.

"And what the hell are you all looking at? Gray put on your damn clothes! Nab pick a (bleeping) job already! Cana drink out of a (bleeping) cup! Elfman if you say man one more time, I'll begin to think you're trying to cover something up!" the ones that were yelled at immediately did what they were told and the rest cowered in fear.

"Prove it." Erza turned to look at Rin, who just spoke.

"What?" Erza asked confused.

"Prove it."

"Why should I." Erza had to much dignity for that.

"If you don't, then I won't believe you. And if I don't believe you I'll just ask him out." Rin explained as she started walking towards Natsu.

Dignity is overrated.

Erza bumped past her as she stomped towards Natsu, who was sitting at table with Team Natsu and other guild members. "Natsu."

"Yeah. What is i-?" Natsu couldn't finish, because Erza crashed her lips against his. And it wasn't a quick kiss, I was a hormonal teenage kiss. Very long and hot.

Everyone stared at them in shock, their mouths and eyes wide open, nobody making even a noise. They couldn't believe what they're seeing. Natsu and Erza are kissing. **Natsu** and **Erza** are kissing. What's going on? Is one of them dying? These and other questions ran through the guilds heads.

The two broke apart when the air in their lungs ran dry. Erza had no intention for that kiss to be like that, she planned it to be a solid one, not long and hot. But the hormones got the better of her, something she scolded herself for. She turned towards Rin, and to her surprise, Rin didn't seem sad or mad. In fact she was smirking.

"Finally. At first I thought the way you two were dropping hints was cute, but then it just got sad how nobody seemed to notice." Rin said stunning Erza.

"You knew?" Erza questioned.

"Of course." Rin beamed. "I'm surprised nobody else did."

"Ok, everyone knows." Natsu said, as he recovered from their kiss. "Now, what?" Natsu asked as he looked at the still shell shocked guild.

"They could be like this for a while, we can go for a walk around Magnolia." Rin suggested.

"Sure."

"All right."

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail<strong>

"You have to freaking kidding me!" Natsu growled as the three returned from their walk. It's been an hour since they left and the guild members were still in shock.

"Wow. I didn't know you two dating would be so shocking. I thought you two make a cute couple." Rin admitted.

"Thank you." Erza seemed to realize that she misjudged Rin and found out during their walk that they had much in common. One of them being dirty novels.

While Erza took their shock with indifference, Natsu took exception to it. What he wasn't good enough for Erza? Did they think he was to stupid or something? He was mad and he decided to take his anger out in Gray by giving him one good punch to the face.

"What the hell was that?" Gray shouted as he pulled himself from the bar counter he crashed into.

"What the hell is with that reaction? What? Me being with Erza so impossible, that everyone reacts like this!" Natsu waved his hand toward their fellow guild members.

"That was real? Oww! Stop hitting me!"

"Stop being a jackass then!" Natsu roared, as he continued to hit Gray.

"Ok, Natsu that's enough." Erza put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"That's it? He just beat the crap out of me! Punish him!"

"Maybe if you hadn't been a insensitive jerk, he wouldn't have hit you." Erza glared at him. Even though she was a teenager the glare still had power behind it, which was proven by the trembling Gray.

"No my clothes! Water! Water!" Gray frantically ran to the pool to put out the fire, Natsu started.

"Now all of you." Erza turned to face the still silently shocked guild. "Hurry up and get on with it already." Erza continued, with a hint of irritation in her voice.

The guild blinked as Erza's voice penetrated their frozen minds. Slowly they processed what they just say and then...

"WHAT!"

"Is this a joke?"

"Cant be! Erza would never joke like that!"

"Then they're together?"

"But for how long?"

"How did it happen?"

"All right that's enough!" Makarov shouted, silencing the guild. "Now Erza, Natsu would you two like to answer our questions?"

"(sigh) No, this not a joke. Me and Natsu are in a relationship. And we've been together since the Tower of Heaven incident."

"But how did it happen? Did you confess to him?" Lucy questioned.

"No. Natsu confessed to me." Erza smiled at the memory and Natsu blushed and looked away.

"Really? How? When?" Lucy asked eagerly.

'_Crap_.' Natsu muttered inwardly.

"Well..." Erza told them how he saved her and to the guys surprise she even added a few romantic details like how they were at the beach and the sound of the ocean. But the girls weren't surprised. A woman's first confession was special. "Then that's when he told me he loved me."

"Awwwww." the girls all sighed.

"Oh love? Natsu you romantic, little devil." Cana wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pinched his cheek. But Natsu just ignored her and gave Erza a "thank you" look for not mentioning that he cried, which she returned with a smile.

"But why did you keep it a secret?" Makarov asked, but Erza didn't answer she just got depressed and started mumbling something along the lines of "lost again" and "I could've beat him this time."

"We made a bet on who would found out first. It was her idea." Natsu explained. "I picked Gajeel or Wendy, she picked Mira."

"Why did you pick us Natsu-san?" Wendy questioned and Natsu answered by tapping his nose.

"I'm disappointed, in you Mira." Erza recovered from her depressed state. "After all the hints we left I was sure you would've figured it out."

"Hints?" Mira tilted her head.

"Yes hints! When's the last time you seen me and Natsu away from each other. We even had matching costumes for Halloween."

"She's right. I can't believe you missed that Mira." said Gray as he returned from the pool. Mira just smiled at him for a few seconds then starting crying.

"You made her cry." the guild glared at him.

"Wait a second. Is that why you kept on sending Happy to sleep at my house so many times?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Erza nodded.

"So you to could do 'it'."

"We didn't do 'it'!"

"So what did you do?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Lucy." Erza glared at her.

"Natsu! Erza's gonna kill me!" Happy flew into Natsu's arms

"I got you buddy! No one's gonna touch you!" Natsu turned to glare at Erza.

"Once again, it's just a saying Natsu." Erza sighed.

"Explain." which she did and he took out a notebook and glasses. "Yes?" Erza said to Natsu's raised hand.

"Why are there so many crazy sayings about cats sensei?" Erza shook her head and smiled at her "student".

"That's a good question. Unfortunately one that I cannot answer."

"How could've I not noticed." Mira said through sobs. "Look at you two. It's so obvious you're a couple."

"Calm down Mira. Your being a little bit over dramatic." Erza calmly stated.

"Ok." Mira perked up instantly. "Now, we should celebrate, you two being a couple." Mira suggested and the guild wasted no time in turning up the noise.

"Yeah party!"

"To Erza and Natsu!" the guild all raised a cup and cheered.

The guild spent the rest of the day partying and asking the couple questions. The girls would huddle around Erza and ask about their dates and if Natsu was a good kisser and how far have they gone. To say Erza was blushing by the end of it, would a serious understatement.

Natsu received the guy versions of those questions with a few fist bumps and punches on the arm. Of course, they kept the questions classy, it was Erza they were asking about. That and Natsu made it clear that if they asked anything that insulted her honor, he actually said that, he would burn their faces off.

Words couldn't describe how happy and relieved Erza was that the guild accepted their relationship. Of course she already knew they would, so she assumed it was the hormones that caused her nervousness. But none the less she was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's house<strong>

"That was fun." Erza commented as she and Natsu walked into his house. "You're not still mad at their reactions, are you?" Erza asked, when she saw his pout.

"What it's so shocking that me and you are together?"

"No, of course not. They were just shocked at how we announced it." Erza blushed as she remembered their kiss. The blush didn't go unnoticed by Natsu, who smirked when he saw it and decided to be the one to tease her.

"So." whispered into her ear. "You still can't keep your hands off me?"

"I-I'm going to take a shower." Erza rushed to the bathroom, her cheeks red as her hair.

"Two can play that game." Natsu chuckled, at her retreating figure.

* * *

><p>Erza walked out the bathroom as she drying her hair with a towel. She opened her mouth to tell Natsu something, but was cut off when they once again were surrounded by light.<p>

"Hey were back to normal." Natsu noted, when the light dissipated.

"Yes it seems so." Erza sighed.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm just...gonna miss the fun we had." Erza sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Who says we can't still have fun?"

"Were no longer kids Natsu, we have responsibilities. We can't just play around all day."

"Doesn't mean we can't act silly and cut loose every once in a while."

"Really?" Erza looked up at him with a hopeful look, which Natsu chuckled at.

"Yeah." Natsu got up to close the window, but stopped and turned around, when a flash of light appeared behind him.

"Meow." Natsu's eyes widened, when he saw Erza wearing a cat costume. (ova 3)

It took Natsu a few seconds to regain his composure. When he did, he reacted by barking like a dog and she reacted by jumping on the bed and hissed at him. Then Natsu started chasing her around the room. Once he caught her, they started wrestling with each other, laughing the whole time.

Happy just stared at the two from the doorway. "It's gonna take a while to get use to this."

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<strong>

"Why aren't you asleep?" Natsu mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Thinking about something." Erza replied, still looking at the ceiling.

Erza was thinking about the conversation she had earlier with the first. She couldn't help but feel guilty for putting Natsu before the guild. But she felt even more guilty for feeling guilty. She loved Natsu with all her heart, is it so wrong that she put him before the guild? She wondered if she should ask Natsu how he felt, but wasn't sure how he would answer, or which answer she was hoping for.

"Thinking about what?" Natsu opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I had a talk with the first earlier. And I told her that I loved the guild, but I loved you more then it and put you before it. And I just kinda feel guilty for feeling that way, which makes me feel guilty for feeling guilty." Natsu listened silently as she continued. "And...well...I know I shouldn't ask you this, but I need to know if you feel the same way." Erza turned her gaze towards him.

Natsu let out a breath as he looked up at the ceiling. "All answer if you never ask me this again. Ok?"

"Ok."

"First of all, a would die for anyone in Fairy Tail, even the members I don't know. But...yes I put you before the guild. I would burn this planet to the ground if it was to save you...And now I feel guilty. Thanks."

"Sorry." Erza snuggled towards Natsu. "Natsu?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"Love you too."


	7. A Brother and Sister Relationship

**AN: I am so glad to see that the Natsu and Erza stories are picking up again. I've been waiting forever for those updates, especially I love my rival. Also I've been wondering about a few things. One is I was thinking about bringing Knight walker into this fic and make her like a sister/rival to Erza. But if I did I'm not sure how I would bring her in. I mean I can't just bring her in just like that, I have to do it in an arc don't I? **

**Also I've been seeing that quite a few Naza writers are running low on ideas and I'm wondering if I should give them some of mine. It's not like I'm low on story ideas. Last time I counted I had 14 of them. And I'm sure when I finish this story I'll have at least 20. But if I did I wouldn't know which one to give up. It's like this one. Wait no not that one. This one. Wait no. So yeah.**

**And the last thing I would like to say is hell yeah. Lakers are up 3-1. One more to go**.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Natsu asked as he walked into the guild, with Erza at his side.<p>

"Hey you two are back to normal." Cana smiled at the two.

"Yup. Happened last night." Natsu smiled back.

"Were you two together last night?" Cana teased.

"What are you reading Lucy?" Erza asked ignoring her question.

"Nothing." Lucy said as she hid a magazine behind her back.

"Dirty magazine." Natsu whispered to Erza, who nodded her head.

"What you do with your free time is none of our business, but I would appreciate if you read your dirty magazines in the comfort of your on home Lucy." Erza folded her arms under her chest.

"It's not dirty! It's Sorcerer Magazine!" Lucy shouted showing them proof.

But Natsu and Erza didn't answer, they just stared at the cover of the magazine in shock, while a light blush covered their faces. This wasn't the monthly issue magazine. It was a special. A special that announced Natsu and Erza's relationship. And the cover picture was one of them announcing their relationship. Which was announced by a long and passionate kiss.

"H-how did they..." Erza said through her shock.

"How they get that picture?" Natsu shouted.

"Don't know, but this whole magazine is all about you two." Lucy explained.

"Give me that." Natsu snatched the magazine and looked through. Erza walked up behind him and read from over his shoulder.

"How they got together...Why they got together...Will they get married...Has the Titania found her Oberon...Who hell is Oberon?" Natsu stopped reading and looked up from the magazine.

"It means king of the fairies." Erza supplied the answer.

"King of the fairies?" Natsu took up a thinking pose. "I like the sound of that."

"I as well." Erza smiled at him.

"(ugh) Don't tell me were gonna have to deal this everyday now?" Gray questioned.

"I think it's cute." Mira said.

"Continue reading." Erza suggested.

"Oh yeah. Let's see." Natsu mumbled. "Knight has tamed the dragon (snort) as if...blah, blah, blah...Dragon found his mate...Hey look at this. This article says why were the strongest wizard couple." Natsu pointed at the article.

"Quite reasonable." Erza nodded, as she read the reasons they gave.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu shouted, firing shouting out of his mouth. Erza just giggled at his reaction and continued reading, until something caught her attention.

"Exclusive interview with the couple next week?" Erza read. "I never agreed to such a thing. Did you Natsu?"

"Hell no! I hate that guy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So who did?"

"I did." they turned around and saw Makarov walking towards them.

"What the hell old man! You can't just go signing us up for things!"

"I didn't seem the harm in it. After all if you are the strongest couple, shouldn't it come from your own mouths?" Natsu stopped the retort he was about to make and thought about what he said.

"All right we'll do it."

"(clears throat) I hope you two did not forget about me or my opinion on this matter?" Erza asked.

"Of course not." Makarov didn't miss a beat. "I'm sure your aware that since the Grand Magic Games Natsu has gathered quite a number of fan girls." said Makarov, causing Erza's eye to twitch. "So I saw this as your chance to show those girls he's yours."

"Hey where are we going?" Natsu asked as Erza dragged him by his scarf.

"If were going to do this interview were going to need new clothes." Erza explained.

"Oh ok. Levy were still on for later right?" Natsu asked her.

"Yup. I'll wait here for you." Levy answered. "Have fun shopping."

"Wait. What?" it finally dons on Natsu that he's going shopping. "Nooooooo!" Natsu screams as he grabs for something, but get's nothing, but air.

"On for what?" Gajeel asked trying to hide is growing jealousy.

"Once a month me and Natsu get together and catch up." she replied happily, unaware of his jealousy.

"That's stupid." Gajeel muttered.

"It's not stupid, your just a jerk." Levy yelled as she got up and left.

'_Idiot_.' the girls in the guild thought.

* * *

><p>"I hate shopping." Natsu muttered as Erza was trying on different clothes.<p>

"Hand me the next one." Erza ordered as she stuck out her hand from the changing room.

"Why do women take so long to buy clothes?" Natsu questioned, as he handed her a shirt. "You look fine in anything you wear, so just pick one."

"Fine isn't good enough, when your making a statement." Erza said, adamantly.

"I don't think we need to dress up just to say we're the strongest couple."

"I don't care about that." Erza put out her hand again.

"Then what statement are you talking about?" Natsu handed her another shirt.

"I plan on making it known that you're mine and if any whor- I mean women out there tries anything with you, they will meet an untimely demise." Erza stated.

"Yours? I not some object."

"This can also be your chance to say that I am yours, so you don't have to consistently ward off suitors." Erza explained, as she stuck her head out from the changing room.

"Try this on." Natsu suggested. He was really getting sick and tired of people hitting on her. Except that one time a girl hit on her.

Erza eyed the clothing making sure it wasn't anything weird. And to her surprise and delight it wasn't. The top consisted of a white tank top and a long sleeve, turtle neck, black sweater. The bottoms were a black and orange checkered skirt with black panty hose and boots.

"How do I look?" Erza twirled around, showing off her new look. Natsu could only gulp in response, which caused Erza to smirk. "I'll take it."

"Now let's find something for you." Erza said, as she dragged Natsu to the men's side of the store. "What about this? It similar to what you wear now, so there shouldn't be a problem." Erza asked, as she held up a long sleeved shirt with orange trimmings.

"I guess it's ok, but it covers up my Fairy Tail stamp." Erza solved that problem by tearing off the right sleeve.

"Now it doesn't." Erza smiled, ignoring the screams of the workers for tearing the clothes.

"All right." Natsu submitted as he took the shirt and went into a changing room.

"Here try these on." Erza hands him a pair black pants, that were similar to the one's he always wears.

"How do I look?" Natsu asked, as he walks out of the room.

"You look very handsome." Erza said, as she dragged him to a mirror.

"How sweet. Honey look at that couple, they match." a lady said to her husband. Erza and Natsu blinked then turned to the mirror.

"We do match." Erza smiled as she hugged Natsu's arm.

"Looks like it." Natsu looked at Erza's reflection and smiled. "What's wrong?" Natsu asked when he saw her frown.

"It's missing something." Erza replied, as she gathered her hair into a pony tail. "Can you get me an orange ribbon?"

"Here." Natsu said, as he returned with the ribbon. Erza tied her hair into a pony tail and looked at herself.

"Perfect. We should go now. You don't want to keep Levy waiting do you?"

"Oh yeah. You wanna come with us?"

"No. It's good for you two to spend time together. She's like a little sister to right?" she questioned, as they walked to the counter to purchase the clothes.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Please, ever since we were kids you were so over protective of her." Erza rolled her eyes.

"That's because of of Jet and Droy made her cry!"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

A young Natsu Dragneel ran through the streets of Magnolia, on his way towards the guild, until the sound of sobbing made him stop. He followed the noise and was led to the alley beside the guild.

"Levy? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Natsu asked as he kneeled down beside her.

"N-nothing." Levy lied as she wiped her tears.

"Then why are you crying?"

"B-because I'm weak."

"You're not weak!" Natsu shouted. "Who told you that?"

"Jet and Droy. I-I asked if they wanted to start a team and they said I was too weak."

"They're the ones that are weak! All Jet does is run into walls and Droy….. I don't even know what he does!"

"You really think I'm not weak?" Levy sniffed.

"Of course I do! You're strong and smart! Your probably the smartest person in the whole guild!" Natsu threw his hands in the air. "Wait here." Natsu stomped off towards the guild.

"Ok."

"Jet! Droy!" Natsu shouted, as he kicked the guild doors open.

"What?" they both answer.

"Bastards!" Natsu roared as he ran towards them and started beating the crap out of them.

"Natsu that's enough." Makarov stated, firmly as he grabbed him, with a giant hand. "What brought this on?"

"Those bastards made Levy cry!" Natsu struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Is this true?" Makarov turned to the two.

"No! All we said is that she's to weak to be on a team with." they defended.

"And now she's crying!" Natsu struggled harder.

"Natsu, calm down." Erza said and he did. "Now you two. Go apologize to her now." Erza glared at the two.

"And don't think you won't go unpunished." Makarov warned, the two retreating figures.

* * *

><p>Levy walked into the guild, cheerful at the fact that she had formed Team Shadow Gear. She looked around for a head of pink hair and smiled when she saw it. Natsu was sitting with Erza telling her about Igneel, while she listened intently.<p>

"Natsu?" Levy asked, as she walked up to him.

"Yeah?" Natsu turned to look at her. "Oh hey Levy. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you." before Natsu could ask for what she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off. Natsu blinked with a slight blush on his cheeks, as he brought his hand up to his cheek.

"Jerk." Erza said, as she got up and left, leaving a confused Natsu.

'_What the hell just happened_?' Natsu asked inwardly.

**flashback end**

* * *

><p>"Anyone makes you or Levy cry, I beat the crap out of them, simple as that."<p>

"Awww. Our own little guard dragon." Erza hugged his arm and he rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so happy?"

"It's just nice to be able to walk down the street like this without worrying about anyone seeing us. Don't you think?" Erza questioned, as they approached the guild

"I guess so. Hey look there's Levy." Natsu pointed to her, as she waved at the pair.

"You're matching. How cute." Levy smiled.

"Thank you." Erza returned the smile.

"You ready?" Natsu asked.

"Yup." Levy watched as the two shared a kiss.

"What are you going to do? Natsu asked, when they parted.

"I think I'll spend some time with Rin.I really misjudged her."

"All right."

"You two have fun. And make sure you return him in one piece."

"Aye sir." Levy chirped, as she dragged Natsu off by his hand.

"So where to first?" Natsu questioned.

"The book store. There's this new book I wanna buy."

"It's not dirty is it?"

"No!" Levy pouted.

"Good. Do you think they have any books to help me study?"

"Reading and writing right?" Levy asked, he nodded. "Erza really beat studying into you didn't she?"

"You have no idea." Natsu rubbed the back of his head, where she would hit him if he got something wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>5 hours later<strong>

Natsu and Levy spent the day talking and going to various places all around Magnolia. Luckily for Natsu theu din't go shopping.

"So you and Erza huh?" Levy asked, as they sat down at an outdoor cafe.

"Yup."

"I always thought you two acted suspiciously. So how serious are you two?"

"Pretty serious. I mean were 'engaged to be engaged'." Natsu air quoted.

"Really?" Levy asked, gleefully.

"Yup."

"That's so great!" Levy jump over the table and gave him a big hug, causing the other people at the cafe to look at them.

"Ok. Ok. It's not that big of a deal. Calm down." Natsu pried her off him.

"Of course it is! Think about it! In a few years maybe even months, you two could be engaged. And then not long after that you'll be getting married. And then before you know it you'll have kids and I'll be an aunt!" Levy beamed at the idea.

"Uh sure." Natsu sweat dropped.

"Hmmm." Levy stared at him intently.

"What? Something on my face?"

"No. It's just normally a guy freaks out about, love, marriage and kids. But you seem fine."

"Maybe it's because I love like a dragon." Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't need to know about your sex life." Levy gave a disgusted look, since she saw the two like siblings.

"That's not what I meant!" Natsu defended. "Geez. Those dirty books are ruining your head." Natsu pointed to his head, causing Levy to pout.

"Whatever."

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, when he saw her frown.

"Nothing."

"You're lying." Natsu persisted.

"(sigh) It's just that..." Levy trailed off, losing the courage to talk.

"It's about Gajeel isn't?" Natsu finished, for her. "You like him, don't you?"

"How'd you-"

"Erza." Natsu cut her off.

"Oh." Levy sighed. "Why does he always act like a jerk? I thought he liked me."

"He doesn't like you. He loves you." Natsu informed her.

"What?" Levy gasped. "But then why-" she was cut off once again.

"Because he's scared." Natsu turned serious.

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"Love. We're all scared of it."

"Who?"

"Dragon Slayers."

"But...why?"

"Because Dragon Slayers love like dragons love. Once in a lifetime. We don't love like humans do. Humans fall in and out of love. Sometimes you even love more then one person at the same time." Natsu continued. "But were different. We don't get more then one love. Once we fall in love, we're stuck in love."

"But I don't understand, what's so scary?"

"What happens if that person we love dies, or loves someone else, or doesn't feel the same way? We can't move on. Were stuck. Can you imagine what that feels like? Just thinking about it makes me sick." Natsu put his hand on his stomach. "So I can't really blame the guy for the way he acts. The only reason I confessed to Erza was because I was more scared of her dying without her ever knowing." Natsu confessed.

"I guess your right. Being able to only fall in love once is scary...So what do I do?" Levy looked up to the man, she saw as a big brother for advice.

"Tell him how you feel. Even if he's scared, he won't be able to hold back if he knows you fell the same way." after he said that Natsu started to sniff the air. "Another thing. Dragon Slayers are usually attracted to strong people." Natsu got up rustled her and left.

Natsu walked down the street and stopped by a man wearing trench coat. "Good luck." the man was Gajeel. "And if you hurt her, I'll crush you and make a sword out of you for Erza." with that said Natsu left for the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail<strong>

"Guess who?" Natsu smiled, as he covered Erza's eyes.

"Your hands are awfully warm Gray." Erza teased.

"What? What the hell is he doing touching you?" Natsu roared.

"Calm down Natsu. I was only joking." she giggled.

"Better have been." Natsu took a seat beside her.

"Oh." Erza raised an eyebrow. "And what would you have done if I wasn't?"

"I would've shoved my flaming foot up his ass!" Natsu firmly stated.

"What was that birthday candle?" Gray tore off his shirt.

"You heard me, you sensitive snow flake!" Natsu stoop up.

"It's go time!" Gray charged at him.

"Bring it bitch!" Natsu also charged.

"Uh. Erza aren't you gonna stop them?" Lucy questioned as Natsu dragged Gray along a table.

"Eventually."

"But why not now?"

"This is how they bond and show their brotherly love for each other." Erza took a bite out of her cake.

"I don't love him!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah me either!" Gray agreed.

"Don't listen to them." Erza took another bite of cake. "They're just to shy to admit it."

"Screw this! I'm outta here!" Gray stomped out of the guild, tripping as he tried to take off his pants.

"Whatever. I'm thirsty. Mira can I get a drink?" Natsu sat next to Erza, once again.

Lucy stared at Erza in wonder. One of two things just happened. One was Erza was right and that was their way of bonding. Or Erza found out a new way to stop their fighting without getting up. Maybe even both.

They spent the next hour talking about various things until Levy walked into the guild, a smile evident on her face.

"Hey Natsu." Levy walked up to him.

"So it went well?"

"Yup. Thank you." Levy chirped, then she leaned closer and just like they were little give him a kiss on her cheek and left.

"What was that all about?" Erza lifted an eyebrow.

"Just told her about the whole Dragon-Slayer love thing." Natsu took a sip of his drink.

"So then she and Gajeel?"

"Looks like it."

"Look at you my little cupid." Erza giggled slightly, when Natsu glared at her.

"So you two are really gonna do the interview?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes. Master was right. I need to put those fan girls in their place." Erza stated firmly.

"And I'm sick of guys hitting on her!" Natsu yelled.

"You two are the jealous types aren't you?" Lucy asked and was answered by glares from the two.

"What are doing? Don't anger the beast." Cana whispered and the rest of the guild nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Later<strong>

"Coooooool!" Jason roared as he stepped into the guild.

"Bear with it Natsu." Erza put a hand on the growling Dragon-Slayers shoulder.

"I really hate this guy."

"I know."

"You two are matching! How coooool!" Jason shouted, causing Natsu's restraint to lessen.

"I suggest you keep your 'cools' until the interview is over." Erza suggested.

The interview went on without incident thanks to Erza being a master at calming down Natsu. The questions were rather predictable. They were asked how long they loved each other. They answered the same "As long as they could remember." Which earned awws from the girls in the guild. After the questions were done he asked if they had anything to say.

"Yeah I have something to say." Natsu stood up. "If any guy hits on or touches Erza I'll burn them alive!" Natsu roared, shooting fire out of his mouth. "Also if any couple thinks they're stronger then us were right here so bring it!"

_'So cooool_!'

"I would like to say something as well." Erza cleared her throat, her aura started out calm then turned deadly.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later<strong>

"That's all." Erza sat back down.

The guild members were completely silent after they heard what Erza said. They were in complete shock and fear. The things she said she would do if any (bleep) touched Natsu was to much for even their ears. Even Natsu was turned white like a ghost. The only one spared from the verbal apocalypse was Wendy. And that was all thanks to two things. One was that Carla had a premonition mere seconds before it happened and that Carla was willing to sacrifice herself to cover Wendy's ears. Hell even the cheerful Mavis was stunned into silence. But Erza just went on as if she didn't say the most disturbing and violent things.

"I-I-I gotta go." Jason stuttered fearfully, before he ran away. '_So not Cooool_!'

It took the guild a few hours but they eventually starting moving and talking albeit very slowly and fearfully.

'_The councils going kill me when that gets out_.' Makarov began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Hours later<strong>

"Natsu will you look at me?" Erza said, to Natsu who was laying down on the bed his back to her.

"I don't want to."

"You're overreacting Natsu."

"Overreacting!" Natsu turned around. "You said the most scariest things I ever heard! I can't believe you would do that to human beings!"

"As long as those (bleeps) keep their hands off you I won't need to." Erza did not think she said anything wrong.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about that now."

"I would hope so." Erza sighed when Natsu turned away from her again. "Ok. What do I have to do to get you to look at me?" Erza asked, as she hugged Natsu from behind.

"Promise me you'll never do that to anyone."

"Ok. I'll never do that to anyone." Erza sighed.

"Promise?" Natsu turned to face her.

"I really think you're overreacting, but yes I promise." Erza conceded, as she gave him a kiss. "But I will still use it as a threat. Judging by yours and the guilds reaction it seemed rather effective."

"Deal." Natsu knew when to take what he can get from her.

"Now that, that's over I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Well...I was wondering...since everyone knows that we're together...if you want to..." Erza wasn't sure why she was so nervous about this. They were engaged to be engaged after all.

"Want to what?" Natsu was extremely confused to as why she was acting so shy.

"If you want to move in together." Erza said quickly.

"Sure." Natsu simply stated.

"Really?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah. Was that why you were acting so weird?" Natsu asked, a smile on his face.

"Well guys usually don't handle commitment well." Erza explained. "And I wasn't sure how you would."

"Levy said the same thing." Natsu recalled the conversation from earlier, then started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Erza looked up at him.

"When Levy told me what you said and I told her it was probably because I love like a dragon and she said she didn't need to know about our sex life." Natsu shook his head. "Of course I told her we didn't do that yet." he quickly told her, but she didn't hear the last part. Erza was too busy wondering what sex with Natsu would be like, causing her to blush madly.

"Erza? You ok?" Natsu waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh yes I'm fine." Erza woke from her thoughts. "I actually wasn't done talking to you about us moving in together."

"What else is there to talk about?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't think this place is big enough to hold all my things." Erza explained the next part a little shyly. "Also if we have kids-"

"When. When we have kids." Natsu cut her off, assuring her that he wanted kids.

Erza smiled at him and continued in a much calmer state. "When we have kids, I don't think this place is big enough. If they're anything like you they're going to need a lot of room to run around. I want a home where they can run around and you can rough house with them. And we need room for that."

"What are you saying?" Natsu sat up.

"I think we need to move into a bigger place." Erza also sat up.

"What? I thought you liked living in the forest!"

"I do like living in the forest. It's peaceful here. It's like me and you, and Happy..."

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted, from the foot of the bed.

"Have our own little world." Erza continued.

"Then why do you want to move into the town?"

"I never said that." Erza defended herself. "I was going to say that maybe we should build a new place."

"But me and Happy built this place! I don't want to tear it down."

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"(sigh) Once again I never said that. I was thinking more along the lines of building a new house. I found a clearing not to far from her that would be perfect." Erza explained.

"Oh."

"I was also hoping we could get the guild to help us."

"But what would we do with this place?"

"We could give it to Happy. After all him and Carla have been getting along rather well. You never know when they'll need it for their own family." Erza smirked, at the blushing Happy. "So what do you think?"

"Hmmmm. Sounds good." Natsu smiled at her causing Erza to pounce on him and kiss him all over. "Ok, ok. I didn't know it meant that much to you." Natsu had the biggest smile on his face.

"I'm going to go sleep in the living room." Happy flew away, a look on his face that belonged to a kid who saw his parents kissing.


	8. Team Natsu Back in Action

**A/N: Ok what the hell is going on? I hear there's a rumor going on about Natsu and Lucy getting together! Is that true? Because if it is I'm gonna have to stop watching Fairy Tail and rely on only fan fiction. That's how much of a NatsuxErza fan I am. (sigh) Well I guess what happens, happens. Although I will say that I'm not going to let that deter me from my Naza stories, in fact I'll use it as motivation. I even thought of like 3 more naza ideas since my last update, which I think makes 17 scratch that make that 18 just thought of one right now. So I got a lot of material to work with. And I hope other naza writers don't let the HORRIBLE pairing of Natsu and Lucy ruin their will to write. **

**But to end this authors note on a good note for me at least it's a good note, you guys probably don't care, but I'm gonna say it anyways. Yeeeeeesssss! It was a tough series but Lakers came through and are going to the second round of the playoffs. Let's see what you got OKC.**

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since the guild started building Erza's and Natsu's new home and she couldn't wait. She kept on imagining what life would be like in their new home. She imagined them getting married and Natsu carrying her into their bedroom then...<p>

Blush

And once she got over her dirty thoughts she moved onto thoughts of them having kids and chasing them around the house while yelling at them to put their damn clothes on! She wasn't stupid. She knew to prepare for Natsu's parenting style. He was raised in the forest. By a dragon. But Erza wouldn't haven't any other way. She wouldn't raise her kids like she seen some of her clients raise them. She couldn't help but shake her head at the memory of little kids having the whole day planned out for them. Kids should be able to be free to have fun and act their age. Something she was able to do, thanks to Natsu. Who was in fact talking to her.

"I'm sorry what?" Erza asked, as she returned to reality.

"They better hurry up with that freaking house because you've been out of it ever since they started building it." Natsu grumbled.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I can't wait to start spending the rest of my life with you." Erza smiled at him.

"I hate when you do that." Natsu crossed his arms and pouted, while a blush covered his cheeks.

"Do what?" Erza tilted her head innocently.

"Say things like that then smile at me. It's impossible for me to stay mad at you when you do that." Natsu raised his voice at the end.

"I know." her smile turned into a mischievous one. "Why do you think I do it?"

"Cheater!" Natsu pointed a finger at her.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like you being mad at me." Erza stuck out her lower lip slightly.

"I-I'm not...Wait your doing it again!" Natsu roared.

"You caught me." Erza chuckled. "So what were you saying earlier?"

"(sigh) I was saying that I've been watching Lucy lately-"

"Are you trying to ruin my good mood?" Erza asked, in a threatening tone, cutting off Natsu.

"Not like that. You know I only at you like that Erza." Natsu rolled his eyes unfazed by her jealous side.

"You're right. Continue."

"I was just wondering why she dresses so-"

"Slutty." Erza deadpanned.

"Show-offy." Natsu sweat dropped. "But if you want to be all-"

"Bitchy." Erza once again cut him off, in a deadpanned voice.

"Mean about it." Natsu sweat dropped again. "I was just wondering why she dresses like that."

"Well I believe she dresses like that to attract a boyfriend. Something she's never had before." Erza simply stated.

* * *

><p>"Achoo!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are you laughing?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.<p>

"I just find it funny that you could've had a boyfriend before Lucy."

"You said you'd never bring that up again!" Natsu shouted, referring to the time when some random guy asked him out, which was answered with a flaming punch to his face.

"Ok ok. My lips are sealed." Erza giggled as she made the motion of locking her mouth with a key.

"You really are in a good mood aren't you?" Natsu sat back down.

"See for yourself." Erza gave a flirtatious smile as she leaned forward. Natsu leaned forward to give her a kiss until...

"Were done!" the guild members who built the house shouted, as they entered the guild.

"Move." Erza quickly smacked Natsu out the way and ran towards them.

"This house better be freaking worth it." Natsu mumbled, as he pulled himself up.

"How did it turn out? Did you build it the way I told you?" Erza asked, enthusiastically.

"We built it like men!"

"It turned out just like you wanted it to." Gildarts reassured. "Go see for yourself."

"Come on Natsu." Erza grabbed Natsu and dragged him off, as he growled.

"Those two have really grown up." Gildarts muttered as he watched the pair leave.

"Weird huh? It seems it was just yesterday when Erza was teaching Natsu about Fairy Tail." Macao said, next to him.

"And now they're moving in with each other.

"And before you know it they'll be adding to Fairy Tail's second generation." Wakaba added, as he glanced at Romeo and Asuka.

"Time really flies." Gildarts turned to look at his drinking daughter. "I should start spending more time here and less on jobs." Gildarts mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Wow. They did a good job." Erza looked at the house before dragging Natsu inside.<p>

They walked through the house checking the kitchen, upstairs and basement. It was perfect. They had four rooms for when they had kids or had someone stay over. The basement was big enough to hold her armors. And the kitchen was perfect for Natsu, since he was the one who would do the cooking, something he was adamant about.

"Is this how you wanted it?" Natsu asked, as he hugged her from behind.

"It's perfect." Erza smiled, as she leaned back into him.

_'It better be._' Natsu muttered inwardly.

"It's been a while since we've been on a job with the team, we should see if they want to take one." Erza suggested.

"Alright! Team Natsu is back in action!" Natsu roared. "Which means team Naza is put on hold."

"Team Naza?" Erza turned around in his embrace.

"You don't like it?"

"I think I should go first. I am older and stronger."

"Oh yeah Team Erna that sounds so cool." the sarcasm was not lost on Erza.

"You're right that does sound bad." Erza agreed. "Team Naza it is."

"Hell yeah! Now let's go to the guild and pick a job!" Natsu picked up Erza bridal style and ran off to the guild, with a giggling Erza in his arms.

* * *

><p>"So what's the job?" Natsu asked from Erza's lap.<p>

"Investigation. When our client tried to return to his home village, which is situated in the forest, he was attacked. We are to investigate the village and the surrounding area." Erza explained to the team, as she stroked his hair.

"Attacked by what?" Gray questioned.

"He's not sure. All he can remember is strange buzzing sound. The rest is all blank."

"Head injury?" Gray asked.

"Yes. So we'll stay the night at Nakano and investigate the village tomorrow."

"What?" Natsu sat up, but laid back down when his breakfast started making it's way back up. "It'll take all day to get there." Natsu whined.

"Which is why we'll be investigating tomorrow dumb-ass." Gray smirked and Natsu glared.

"Gray." Erza summoned a sword and pointed it at him. "If you insult Natsu when he cannot defend himself, I will do it for him. Is that clear." Erza threatened.

"Yes ma'am." Gray trembled.

"Good." Erza ex-quipped her sword, then turned her attention back at Natsu. "Look at the bright side, now you don't have to share a room with Gray." Erza leaned forward and kissed him, before she punched him in the stomach and knocked him out.

"Same old Erza." Lucy sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>"Hey where's Natsu?" Happy asked as they walked through train station, causing them all to stop and look around.<p>

"Dammit." Erza closed her eyes and said in a hushed tone.

"You forgot him didn't you?" Lucy once again sweat dropped.

"Unforgivable." Erza scolded herself with a clenched fist. "Natsu had to go all day on that train and now because of my carelessness he has to endure even more pain. You three go check into the hotel, while I get Natsu. And don't worry I'll make sure he finds a suitable punishment for me."

"O-ok." they both stuttered, then turned around to leave.

"Hey what the hell you doing?" they both stopped but didn't turn around. "You can't just stop the tra-"

Headbutt

Silence.

"Just pretend we don't know her." Lucy whispered, and Gray nodded.

* * *

><p>Natsu was in serious trouble. Not only was he stuck on a train. He was stuck on a train without Erza's lap to lay on. So he was fighting the urge to throw up, because if he didn't a horrible cycle of throwing up, smelling it against his will with his enhanced smelling ability, which would cause him to do it again.<p>

'_Breathe Natsu breathe_.' Natsu advised himself. '_Natsu to Erza. Natsu to Erza. Help me_!' Natsu tried, mentally calling her.

Screech

Natsu eyes shot open when the train stopped. '_Yes_!'

"Natsu?" Erza called, as she walked into the train.

"I can't believe you forgot me again Erza!" Natsu shouted, as he sat up from his seat.

"I know. I'm sorry. Hit me." Erza turned her cheek.

"What? I'm not gonna hit you Erza." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"But I must be punished." Erza insisted.

"Still not gonna hit you."

"Fine." Erza put her hand on her chin and thought. "How about when we get home I'll dress up and be your maid for a day?" Erza whispered in his ear.

"I told you I'm no-...We'll talk later." Natsu took a few seconds to register what she said. "But right now get me the hell of this death machine."

"Yes master." Erza smiled, as she put his arm around her shoulder and helped him off the train.

* * *

><p>"Ok. I'm fine now." Natsu pulled his arm away from Erza.<p>

"Are you sure?"

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Natsu ran into an alley ignoring Erza.

Erza followed after him wondering what he was talking about, until she saw what he saw. A man was holding a little girl by her throat choking her while two others watched.

"Put her down!" Natsu shouted, causing them to turn to face him.

"Screw of-" the man began to say, but was cut off when Natsu punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"You bastard!" the other two roared, as they ran at Natsu. But Erza was quick to react and pinned them to the wall with her swords and pointed one at each of their necks.

Natsu turned to face the little girl who was gasping for air. "Hey are you ok?" Natsu asked, as he walked towards her.

The second the girl noticed Natsu coming towards her she became frightened and started backing away from him. And once Natsu got within a few feet of her she screamed. But it wasn't a normal long scream. No. It was a sonic blast loud enough to shatter windows and even bring Natsu and Erza to one knee. She was a wizard.

'_She has a huge amount of raw power, but no control over it_.' Erza observed, while clamped her hands over her ears, in a failed attempt to block out the sound.

'_Damn it. What's with this kid_?' Natsu asked, inwardly. '_Feels like my head is splitting open. Have to stop her._' Natsu forced his way up and slowly but surely made his way towards the screaming girl.

The girl was scared. She was always scared. Ever since her parents died and left her alone to survive. She had no one. No one came to help her. No neighbor or old lady who was friends with the family took her in. A group of towns people didn't come together to raise her. In fact they hated her. They would chase her away when they saw her, because she would steal food so she wouldn't starve. At first they tried to capture her, but the one time they did she screamed unintentionally activating her magic. Eventually the hatred for her grew throughout the town, they would call her a monster and say things like "she was better off dead" but luckily for her they were to scared of her magic to do anything to her. And even more luckily they didn't know she couldn't use it at will.

And now she was more scared then she's ever been. This was the first time someone was able to push through her attack. Her eyes filled with tears as Natsu slowly came closer towards her.

'_Is she crying_?' Natsu wasn't sure if what he was seeing was true, since his eyes were nearly shut from the pain. Once Natsu got close enough he slowly reached out to touch her.

The girl shut her eyes expecting for him to hurt her. But was stunned when the hand patted her on the head, causing her to stop screaming and to open her eyes. She stared at Natsu wide eyed not sure what to do.

"You're pretty strong for someone so small." Natsu gave her, his trademark smile.

'_Warm_.' was the girls only thought. His smile, his touch it was so warm. She couldn't remember the last time she felt warm or had someone smile at her. And he gave her both at the same time.

"You should get home to your parents. I'm sure their worried." Erza appeared beside Natsu. The girl didn't say anything she just got up and ran away.

"What was that all about?" Natsu looked at Erza, when the little girl ran out of site.

"Who knows?" Erza sighed. "But maybe she'll join Fairy Tail when she gets older. Come on we should go to the hotel."

"Right behind you." Natsu followed her as they walked out of the alley and through the street. Little did they know that they were being followed to the hotel.

They walked along the streets and stopped, Erza because something caught her eye in a window display and Natsu because of Erza.

"What is it?" Natsu asked, but Erza continued to stare at the object through the window.

"I'm must have it." Erza ran into the store, leaving a confused Natsu behind.

"Have what?" Natsu questioned. After a few minutes Erza emerged from the store. "Finally." Natsu said, as Erza walked out of the store with a bag and a huge smile on her face. "What did you buy?" Erza smiled, and pulled the item out of the bag.

"Isn't it cute?" Erza hugged the item to her chest.

"When did they start making those?" Natsu stared at the item. It was a plushie doll. Of him.

"Apparently now." Erza beamed, as she hugged the doll even tighter.

"I'm all fired up." they both blinked, when they heard this and looked down at the doll.

"Did that doll just use my catch phrase?" Natsu asked, as a tick marked formed on his head.

"Yes he did and you're not touching him." Erza turned the side putting more room between the two Natsu's.

"Whatever." Natsu grumbled as he walked away. Erza followed him with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that?" Gray yelled as he and Lucy walked into Natsu and Erza's room.<p>

"It's my Little Natsu." Erza smiled, as she showed them Little Natsu.

"Awww it's so cute." Lucy sat beside Erza on the bed.

"You think that's cute? Listen to this." Erza squeezed Little Natsu

"I'm all fired up." Little Natsu said again, causing Natsu to growl.

"Ha! Look at you you're adorable." Gray teased Natsu, who was pouting in a chair.

"Screw off."

"Were they selling any dolls of the rest of us?" Lucy asked.

"No and I don't care." Erza threw the doll in the air.

"You really love that thing don't you?"

"Aye sir!" Happy answered for her. "But why did they only make one of Natsu?"

"They were probably testing the market." Erza explained. "I'm sure if it sells well, which it better, they'll make some after us."

"Testing market." Natsu mumbled, as he wrote in his notebook.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, when he saw Erza sigh.

"I don't want to leave Little Natsu behind." Erza sighed again.

"You're becoming obsessed with that thing." he deadpanned.

"Your point." Erza glared.

"I uh...Why don't you just bring it then?" Natsu stuttered from her glare, then decided to change the subject.

"I would love to, but my storage space is full and I don't want it to get ruined by carrying it."

"You really do love that thing don't you."

"Of course. It's a little version of you. I love anything that has to do with my red hot dragon-slayer." Erza smirked at Natsu's blush.

"Come on we need to get going on this job." Natsu tried to hide his blush.

"Whatever you say master." Natsu blushed even more, causing Erza to giggle.

* * *

><p>"How much longer until we see some action?" Natsu whined. They've been walking through the forest for over twenty minutes and Natsu was getting frustrated.<p>

(Buzz)

"I think you just got your answer." Erza replied, when strange balls of light started to surround them, causing them to stop in their tracks.

"What the hell are these?" Natsu asked, as he went to poke one.

"Natsu don't touch it!" Erza grabbed him and pulled him back to the group.

"What the hell? It just a ball of lig-" Natsu cut himself short when the balls of light started to grow brighter.

"Gray! Shield now!" Erza ordered.

(Boom)

Just a split second before the balls of light exploded Gray was able to put up an ice dome protecting them. "Those things are strong. My Ice dome barely held up." Gray admitted, as the dome began to crumble.

"Yes. Our client is lucky to be alive." Erza commented.

(Buzz)

Their eyes widened when they heard more buzzing noise approaching.

"Move! Now!" Erza shouted. They ran through the forest as the balls of light chased after them.

"They're getting closer!" Gray yelled, as they jumped over a fallen tree, then slid under another one.

"No fucking really!" Natsu sarcastically replied.

"You want a piece of me?"

"Really you two are doing this now?" Lucy shrieked.

"Lucy's right! Now is not the-" Erza was cut off when a ball of light caught up to them and started to glow. "Brace yourselves!"

"Crap!" Natsu cursed.

"Damn!" Gray added.

"Oh no!" Lucy cried.

(Boom)

The ball of light exploded hurling them forward, while the rest followed behind them, set to finish them off.

"We slow down, we die!" Erza warned through gritted teeth.

"I got Lucy!" Gray informed them.

They all knew that they had to hit the ground running and keep their momentum going, because if they didn't the balls of light would be on them in seconds.

Gray hugged Lucy and rolled when they landed, then pushed them off the ground, so they could continue running without slowing down. Natsu and Erza both stuck out their hand and did a front roll as they hit the ground making the transition easier.

"Everyone ok?" Erza shouted.

"I'm fine!" Natsu replied.

"Us to!" Gray answered.

"Aye sir!"

"Good!" they continued to run trying their hardest to suppress the pain from the explosion, but the more they ran the harder it became.

'_We won't last much longer, if this continues_.' Erza conceded inwardly. '_Crap._'

(Boom)

More balls of light exploded, but from the sides this time. They coughed as they emerged from the smoke, struggling to keep the pace up.

"What do we do?" Lucy asked worryingly, as she held her arm as they ran.

"This!" Natsu shouted, as he turned and hurled a fireball at the remaining balls of light.

(Boom)

Luckily for them the balls of light were far enough so they didn't get caught in the explosion. "Good work Natsu." Erza complemented.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Gray shouted.

"Because they were to close! I would've blown us all to hell if I did it earlier!" Natsu shot back.

"We did get blown to hell! Twice!"

"We're still alive aren't we?"

"Oww." they all turned their heads, to look at Lucy.

"Lucy are you alright?" Erza asked, as she kneeled beside her.

"My arm hurts." Lucy winced, as she held onto her arm.

"We need to find the village and get Lucy medical treatment."

"Hopefully we won't see anymore of those lights." Gray put Lucy on his back.

"What the hell were those things anyway?" Natsu looked at Erza for an answer, as they walked through the forest.

"I have no idea." Erza shook her head. "How are feeling Natsu? Are you hurt?" Erza eyed him with a concerned face.

"Just some scratches and bruises. No big deal." Natsu shrugged. "How about you?" Natsu was equally concerned.

"I'm fine. My armor took most of the damage." Erza reassured him.

"It's so weird seeing them together." Gray mumbled, a few feet behind the pair.

"I think it's sweet how their so concerned for each other." Lucy replied.

"Then you're weird to."

"Says the stripper!"

After about five minutes of walking the group came to a clearing, revealing a village. They continued to walk through the empty streets, until they came to what they presumed the business district, judging by all the bustling people.

"Excuse me." Erza stopped an old lady. "Our friend needs medical attention, could you tell us where the nearest doctor is?" Erza noted how nervous the lady was, as she gave them directions. "Thank you."

"What is just me or was she freaked out?" Natsu asked.

"No. She was definitely on edge." Erza agreed. "In fact they all look to be on edge." the group stopped and looked at the people.

"You think they know about the balls of light?" Gray questioned, as they continued walking.

"Most likely." Erza replied. "Excuse me. Is there a doctor here?" the group stepped into a small clinic.

"Right here. How can I help you?" an old balding man with glasses, answered them.

"Our friend here hurt her arm, can you help her." Erza pointed at Lucy.

"Hmmm." the doctor studied Lucy's arm. "It doesn't seem to serious. Follow me and I'll take care of your friend. But what about you three. You look like you could use some help to." the doctor observed, as he led them into a small room.

"No we'll be fine, but thank you for your concern."

"You four aren't from this village are you?" the doctor stated, as he started cleaning Lucy's arm.

"No. We're wizards from Fairy Tail." Erza answered.

"Wizards? Then does that mean you're here to deal with the problem this village finds itself in?" the doctor questioned, as he bandaged Lucy's arm.

"So you know about those annoying ass balls if light." Natsu said.

"Yes. The whole village knows of the threat." the doctor replied, sadly.

"You know more then you're letting on aren't you?" Erza accused.

"(sigh) Yes I am." the doctor conceded. "Don't use your arm for about a week and you'll be fine." he advised Lucy, as he put her arm in a sling. He then stood up and motioned for them to follow him. He led then upstairs and into a living room.

"You live here?" Gray stripped off his shirt.

"Y-yes. Do you need me to examine you?" the doctor asked, seeing Gray take his clothes.

"No. Why?" Gray raised and eyebrow in confusion.

"Well you just removed your shirt."

"He's just a pervert." Natsu waved his hand in front of his face, in a don't worry about it motion.

"You looking for a fight?" Gray challenged, as he ripped off his pants.

"Sure I have five seconds to spare!" Natsu shot up from the couch.

"You two! Sit! Now!" Erza ordered and they obeyed.

"She's scary." the doctor whispered.

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped.

"The cat talks?" the doctor screamed.

"Were getting off topic." Erza coughed into her fist. "I believe you were going to tell us something."

'_These people are insane._' he thought inwardly. "Oh yes ms..."

"Erza Scarlet or future Erza Dragneel." Erza smirked at Lucy's and Gray's shocked faces.

"Wait! What?" Gray stared wide eyed.

"You two are engaged?" Lucy pointed at the pair.

"We will be." Erza smiled, while Natsu seemed unfazed by what Erza said.

"I'll just call you Erza. I'm Haru by the way. Is you're friend ok?" Haru asked when Natsu shot up and looked out the window intently.

"Future fiance." Erza muttered as she walked up beside him. "Natsu are you ok?"

"We got trouble." Natsu pointed up towards the sky, causing everyone to look out the window.

"Aw crap." Gray groaned.

"Yes. I would say we have a big problem." Erza agreed, as she saw at least fifty balls of light floating high above the village.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter is a little shorter from my other ones, but I wanted to put one out by this weekend. Also I wanted to see what you think about the little girl. I already what I'm gonna do with her, but I wanna see your opinions of what I should do, I also want to see if anyone can guess what I plan to due with her. And the last thing I want to say is I will bring in knightwalker, not sure when, but I will. Although it won't be some huge dramatic way. It'll probably be along of the lines that Mystogan sends her to earthland for a new beginning or something like that. So that's it. Thanks for reading and review please.**


	9. Explosive Tendencies

**A/N: Reading that last Fairy Tail chapter only added more proof that Natsu and Erza are a perfect couple. I'm mean who else besides Natsu and Erza would fight all those beasts at once? When they were explaining the rules about the match I was thinking if Natsu was there he would fight them all at once. And what does Erza do? Fights them all at once. Their perfect for each other. **

* * *

><p>"What do we do?" Gray asked, as they looked at the balls of light in the sky.<p>

"You wait here." Natsu replied as he turned to walk out the room. "Come on Happy."

"Natsu, where do you think you're going?" Erza questioned, causing him to turn around.

"To deal with those things, before they decide to blow this village sky high." Natsu stated.

"Then I'll go with you." Erza started walking towards him.

"No." Natsu stuck out his hand. "You'll just get in the way."

"Excuse me." Erza took offense to his statement.

"Come on Erza. Me and Happy are the only ones that can fight while flying."

"I have several armors that allow me the ability of flight." Erza defended.

"But none of them are quick enough to dodge those things." Natsu pointed out, causing Erza to sigh in defeat.

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Happy." Natsu and Happy walked out of the clinic. "All right! Let's do this!" Natsu shouted.

"Use your head!" Erza shouted, as Natsu flew past the window. "And not literally!" Erza added.

_'Literally? She can't think I'm that stupid.'_ Natsu sweat dropped, as they flew between the balls of light then stopped above them.

"So now what? They're just floating there?" Happy asked, as they looked down at the balls of light.

"Hmmmmm. We could...Ah screw it. Hey you stupid lights! Come and get some!" Natsu shouted.

"I don't think they could hear you." Happy sweat dropped.

"I think they can! Go! Go! Go!" Natsu ordered frantically, as the lights darted towards them.

Happy flew through the air as fast as he could trying to keep enough distance between them and the light, while Natsu unleashed a Fire Dragons Roar. But much to Natsu's dismay they dispersed, causing him to only blow up only a few of them.

'_Damn it. I was hoping I could get them all in one shot_.' Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Natsu were in trouble!" Happy warned, waking Natsu from his thoughts. Natsu's eyes widened when he saw the balls of light were trying to flank them from both sides.

"Crap. Happy go up!" Natsu shouted

(Boom)

* * *

><p>'<em>You idiot! I told you to use your head<em>!' Erza gritted her teeth with worry. _'Please be ok_.' Erza exhaled loudly, when she saw Natsu emerge from the smoke.

* * *

><p>'<em>Idiot! Erza told you to use your head! And what do you do? You nearly get yourself and Happy blown up<em>!' Natsu inwardly scolded himself. "You ok buddy?"

"A-aye." Happy weakly answered.

"I have an idea. I want you to go straight up as fast as you can, then stop when I tell you to."

"Aye sir!" Happy jetted straight up, creating space between them and the lights.

"Alright! Cut off your magic Happy!" Happy did as he was told and his wings disappeared. They floated weightlessly in the air for a few seconds, when their momentum slowed down.

"Umm. Natsu?" Happy was starting to get nervous, as the balls of light closed in on them.

"A few more seconds." Natsu muttered.

The lights started to glow when they got close enough, but this was exactly what Natsu was waiting for. Just seconds before the lights exploded, Natsu ignited a fire at his feet causing him to rocket downwards through the lights.

(Boom)

'_Did I get all of them_?' Natsu asked inwardly, as he waited for the smoke to clear.

"Guess not." Natsu muttered, as multiple balls of light bolted from the smoke and towards them.

"Anymore bright ideas?" Happy yelled, as he tried to get the lights off their trail. Natsu frantically looked around trying to find something they could use to take out the lights, since his attacks weren't doing enough.

'_That could work_.' Natsu looked down at the forest. "Happy! Fly into the forest!" Natsu ordered.

"Aye sir!" Happy dove into the forest, followed by the lights.

(Boom)

"What just happened?" Happy questioned, after hearing some explosions that weren't close enough to do them any damage.

"Ha! It worked!" Natsu smirked.

"What worked?"

"Those things blow up whenever something touches them!" Natsu informed him.

"Oh! When did you get so smart?"

* * *

><p>"What is that idiot doing?" Gray clenched his fist, when he saw Natsu dive in the forest. "He'll have less room to flew in there." Erza didn't answer his question as she was trying to figure out Natsu's train of thought.<p>

(Boom)

After hearing the explosions, it donned on her what Natsu was planning.

"Don't underestimate Natsu. He's smarter then you think." Erza smirked. _'Damn. I really wish I had my Little Natsu_.'

* * *

><p>"Don't underestimate me Happy. I'm smarter then you think." Natsu smirked, as he ignited his fist then dragged it along the ground, causing dirt and rocks to scatter in the air.<p>

(Boom)

'_All right! I'm starting to get some where_.' Natsu inwardly celebrated, seeing about half of the lights destroyed. "Happy! Weave between the trees!"

"Aye!" Happy did what he was told. They flew through the forest as fast as possible flying between the trees. Explosions filled the forest as the balls of light hit trees and other objects, trying to keep up with their target.

"Time to finish this! Straight to the sky Happy!" they flew straight up, causing the remaining dozen lights to follow them.

"Time for some target practice." Natsu grinned, as he stuck out his hands with his thumb and index finger extended. Natsu started shooting tiny fireballs out of his fingers, like a gun, hitting all but one.

"Is that a new move? What is it?" Happy excitedly asked.

"Yup! Just thought of it right now. I call it fire pistol." Natsu grinned.

* * *

><p>A lone figure watched Natsu silently from a far away hill, studying him. The lone figure was a slender, beautiful, and shapely women with fair skin with purple eyes. She had waist length light purple hair, with shorter bangs in hime style. Her hair was held in place with a white ribbon. She wore a miko attire which consisted of a purple hakama, white haori, a sash like belt, and wooden sandals. (<strong>AN: That's right I stole Miya from Sekirei. I'm not ashamed of it. I'm not very good at making OC's. Of course I only took her appearance. She isn't a Sekirei**.)

Miya sighed as she saw that Natsu was too focused on the one remaining ball of light, or so he thought. '_That's going to hurt_.'

* * *

><p>"Turn around!" Erza shouted, knowing that Natsu wouldn't hear her. She also saw what Miya saw.<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn it. Stop moving." Natsu mumbled, as he was trying to shoot the last ball of light. But the light kept moving around as it followed after them. Natsu took a deep breath as stopped shooting and tried to see the lights pattern of movement. "There!" Natsu shouted, as he shot a out a single shot that hit it's target.<p>

(Boom)

"We did it buddy! I knew w-"

(Boom)

* * *

><p>"Natsu!" Erza watched in horror as more balls of light appeared behind Natsu and exploded, taking him by surprise. Natsu emerged from the smoke falling like a rock. Erza could tell he was or Happy weren't going to be able to stop their fall. They were going to hit the ground hard. She jumped out the window and took off where he was going to land.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>W-what happened<em>?' one second he was celebrating, the next explosions rocked him and Happy from behind. And now he was struggling to stay conscious.

'_Where did those come from_?' Natsu looked at the balls of light, that were following after him, but he had to close his eyes when the sun got in them. Then it hit him. '_They blended in with the sun. Sneaky little bastards_.' Natsu turned and saw an unconscious Happy falling beside him.

'_I'm sorry little buddy_.' Natsu reached out and grabbed Happy, then hugged him tight to his chest. '_I really screwed this up_.' Natsu turned his head and glared at the trailing balls of light.

"This is gonna hurt." Natsu mumbled, as he took a deep breath a shot out a Fire Dragons Roar. But it wasn't his normal roar. No it was more like a thin wall a fire, that caused the balls of light to explode, which forced him towards the ground even faster.

Natsu turned his body so he would take the brunt of the fall, seconds before he crashed into the forest. The tree branches didn't break as much of the fall as Natsu hoped for. He didn't even think they were there, by how fast he crashed through them. After he crashed through the trees, he was immediately greeted with the cold, hard ground.

* * *

><p>"(sigh) That boy needs to learn how to stop being so reckless." Miya used her incredible speed to flicker away. Seconds later she was at the unconscious Natsu's side. "What a strange little creature." she muttered as she studied Happy. She then turned her attention to Natsu and confirmed that he was still alive by his labored breathing.<p>

"You've grown." she kneeled down beside him and brushed a strand of hair from his face. "But you need to grow even more before we can meet."

"Natsu!"

"Looks like your soon to be fiance is here." she stood up and flickered away, seconds before Erza appeared.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted, as she slid to a stop beside him. "You idiot. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Erza sighed in relief, when she saw his chest rise and fall.

"Erza!" Gray and Lucy ran onto the scene, panting for air.

"Here, take Happy." Erza picked him up and handed him to Gray, since Lucy had only one good arm. "We need to take them to Haru." Erza said, as she put Natsu on her back, then ran towards the village.

* * *

><p>"I think it's high time you tell us what you know." Erza ordered Haru. Haru just got done wrapping Natsu up in bandages and was now being glared at by an angry Erza, who stood protectively by Natsu's side. Natsu himself was unconscious and lying on a bed with Happy sleeping by his side.<p>

Haru pinched the bridge of his nose then sighed. "Do you know love and hate are contagious?"

"I am not in the mood to be trifled with!" Erza said harshly.

"Erza please calm down. It's not his fault that Natsu got hurt." Lucy tried calming down Erza, who looked like a fierce lioness, ready to rip into someone.

"(sigh) Kira and Yoru. Those are the names of the men who you are looking for." Haru said, with a grim look.

"You know more." Erza stated.

"They want us to live in fear. That's their goal. They want us to wonder if today will be the day, when they destroy the village. And there's nothing we can do to stop them." Haru explained.

"Why?"

"Revenge." Haru answered.

"Revenge? For what reason?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Because hate and love are contagious and they didn't get enough love. What they got was hate. Kira was an orphan in this village. His parents died at a very young age and he was left to fend for himself. He was starved for attention for love, so he acted out for it and the older her got the more violent he got. Eventually he became hated by the village and he hated them back."

"What about Yoru? What's his story?" Erza questioned.

"Yoru. He's my son." Haru looked down at his hands, not wanting to meet their shocked faces. "Don't get me wrong I didn't hate my son I loved him. But when his mom died, I immersed myself in my work and neglected my son. He eventually met Kira and the love I should've gave him was replaced with Kira's hate for the village." the all looked at him with sympathy, all but Erza. Normally she would be sympathetic, but right now she had no room for any other emotion beside anger. All she wanted to do is beat the hell out of Kira or Yoru. Whoever was the one who hurt Natsu would feel her wrath.

"They eventually disappeared one day. Yoru didn't even say goodbye. I always wondered what happened to him. I'm glad he's ok but I'm sad to see the way he turned out and I'm ashamed of myself for making him this way."

"It's not your fault." they all turned their heads to Natsu, who was struggling to sit up.

"How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" Erza was by his side instantly, helping him sit up.

"No. I'm fine." Natsu gave her a forced smile, then turned to Haru. "Did you screw up? Yeah you did. Did you fail to show your son the love he needed? Damn right you did!" Natsu's voice started rising. "But no matter how you were raised when it comes down to it you make your own decisions! The way he turned out is his fault not yours! So stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

Haru sat there for a few minutes thinking about what Natsu said. Deep down he knew Natsu was right. Yoru was a grown man who made his own decisions. He couldn't really blame himself for his son actions, but he could blame himself for the way he was raised.

"(sigh) It's getting late. You can stay here for the night if you want." Haru offered and they accepted. "I'll show you to your rooms." Haru stood up and opened the door.

"I'll be sleeping here." Erza stated, as she sat down beside Natsu. Haru nodded and they left the couple alone. "How are you really feeling?" Erza asked, knowing how Natsu liked to keep up a strong front, both physical or emotional, much like herself. They would only let each other see their vulnerable side.

"My back hurts and my head is killing me. These stupid pillows are too hard." Natsu complained.

"The pillows are fine your head is just sensitive, at the moment." Erza explained.

"Whatever. Still hurts." Natsu pouted. Erza smiled at him then softly grabbed his head and placed them between her breast, as she laid down.

"Better?" Erza asked, as she cradled his head lovingly.

"Y-yeah. T-thanks" Natsu mumbled, as his face turned slightly red, which caused Erza to giggle.

"Anytime master." Erza watched Natsu, as his eyes slowly closed. "Good night." Erza whispered.

"Night." Natsu mumbled, before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Erza asked, as Natsu's eyes fluttered open.<p>

"(yawn) I feel great!" Natsu shouted as he sat up.

"That's good. You think you can still finish up the job?" Erza also sat up.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna kick some ass!" Natsu jumped off the bed. "But after breakfast." Natsu put his hand on his grumbling stomach.

"Good idea. What about Happy?" Erza looked down at the sleeping cat.

"Let him sleep he deserves it." Natsu smile turned into a frown.

"He'll be fine Natsu." Erza put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Come on. You need to eat if you're going finish this job."

* * *

><p>They all sat at the table eating in an awkward silence. Normally Natsu would be ranting about how much ass he's going to kick, but even he knew to keep his mouth shut. Seeing that the guys father was sitting right next to him. The silence was interrupted by the sound of explosions and screaming people.<p>

"What the hell! What's going on?" Natsu yelled, as they ran outside.

When they got outside they were met with screaming crowd of people running for the lives. They looked up and saw the cause of the explosions. Balls of light rained down from the sky destroying the village.

"Gray! Lucy! Protect the village!" Erza ordered and they complied.

Gray shot out lances made of ice and Lucy summoned Sagittarius. They both started attacking the balls of light causing them to explode, before they got to the village.

"Old man! Do you have anything with your son's scent?" Natsu shouted through the explosions.

"Uh yes! Why?" Haru answered just as loud.

"Show us!" Natsu pushed him into the house. He led them into a room that belonged to his son. Natsu stepped in and started sniffing the room.

"Can you track him?" Erza asked in the doorway.

(Boom)

Another ball of light exploded, a few blocks from them.

"Yeah! You have something you want me to tell him?" Natsu gave Haru a serious look.

Haru hesitated for a few seconds then answered. "Just tell him that I love him."

"All right." Natsu turned to Erza. "Let's go."

"You two better hurry up! We can't hold these things off forever!" Gray shouted, as he shot an ice bazooka, causing multiple balls of light to explode.

"Were on it!" Natsu answered as he and Erza ran towards the forest. Natsu sniffed the air following the scent of Yoru, through the forest.

"Natsu look out!" Erza shouted, as she tackled him down.

(Boom)

A second after Erza tackled him a ball of light sped right where his head had been. But luckily for him Erza saw it at the last second.

"Thanks." Natsu mumbled as he got up. "(sniff) Someone's here." Natsu informed Erza pulling her attention away from where the ball of light hit a tree behind them.

"So you're the bastards that have been destroying my babies!" the man known as Kira appeared. Kira was an average looking guy. He was average height, skinny and had orange red hair. The only thing that wasn't average was his personality which was borderline psychotic.

'_Babies? Does Bickslow have a brother_?' Natsu thought, as he looked at the man.

"Natsu." Erza called out to him. "Go find Yoru. I'll deal with this one." Erza ordered him, while not taking her eyes off of Kira.

"Like hell! This is the guy who blew me and Happy up! I wanna kick his ass!" Natsu protested.

"I'm aware of who he is." Erza gritted teeth and clenched her fists. "And I know you want to pay him back for what he did. But as your future wife I ask you to let me deal with him." Natsu looked at Erza and saw the anger in her eyes.

"All right! But you better kick his ass for me and Happy!" Natsu yelled as he turned to follow Yoru's scent.

"You have no idea." Erza muttered as she glared at the man in front of her.

"Ha! You think you can take me? I'll blow you apart!" Kira shouted as he sent a dozen balls of light towards Erza.

Erza quickly requipped into her her Flight Armor and did multiple side flips to dodge the bullet like speed of the lights. Erza skidded to a stop once she dodged the attack, she looked back and realized her suspicions were correct.

'_It seems her has two versions of his attack. One is more controllable and packs more power behind the explosion, but it's much slower. The other has amazing speed, but it seems it moves to quickly to adjust if it's dodged and it also has less power behind it.'_ Erza summarized her opponent instantly_. 'The only question left is how do I deal with him_.'

Erza didn't get anymore time to think, as Kira screamed in anger and sent more balls of light at her. Erza quickly dashed deeper into the forest causing Kira to send the homing balls of light instead of the bullet ones.

'_I'll have him use up his magic by sending those lights after me_.' Erza ran through the forest twisting and turning around trees, causing the lights following her to explode when they came within contact with them. She did this for around five minutes creating a clearing of tree stumps around Kira.

Erza saw that Kira was starting to wear down as he let his anger cloud his judgment and kept on sending attacks after her. Erza charged at him and swung one of her short swords, but Kira blocked it with a ball of light that was in his hand.

(Boom)

They both were sent flying across the newly made clearing in opposite directions. Erza quickly flipped in the air and landed on her feet, while Kira skidded across the ground and rolled to a stop.

'_Ok. So I learned two things. One he can touch the lights without detonating them and two he doesn't seem to care about his well being._' Erza thought until more balls of light rained down from the sky. Erza quickly used her swords and the speed she gains from her armor to use the air pressure of her swings to detonate before the attacked her.

"Did I get the bitch?" Kira asked, as he stood up and waiting for the smoke to clear.

"No this _bitch_ is still here. You pathetic excuse for a man." Erza said with disdain, as the wind blew away the smoke to reveal her standing unscathed from the last attack.

"Just die already!" he roared as he once again sent the speedy balls of light.

Erza swung her swords blowing two up, she then ducked dodging two more. She rolled to the side dodging another three, jumped up avoiding two that were aimed at her legs, did the splits as she landed barely avoiding one aimed right at her face. Using her hands she pushed herself of the ground, causing her to flip rapidly like a ball, as she dodged more lights. Erza ended the spin as she swung her sword destroying more lights. She then dashed forward, jumping left to right avoiding a mass of balls, all while not slowing down.

Kira gritted his teeth seeing that Erza not only dodged his attacks, but is now advancing towards him. As Erza got closer he decided he would kill her even if it meant killing himself. Once she got close enough he gather his ball of light into one that was about the size of a basketball. Erza eyes widened when she saw the new light, knowing that she was to close to get out of it's blast radius.

(Boom)

Erza flew across the clearing at great speed, she then crashed through a tree and slammed into another one stopping her momentum. Erza slumped to the ground, her vision blurry and her head ringing. '_He really is crazy_.'

Kira on the other hand skidded and bounced across the ground until he slowed to a stop. He took far more damage from the blast then Erza, seeing as she was much tougher. But he didn't care about how much he got hurt. All he cared about was hurting Erza. No. Killing Erza. That was what he cared about. Erza slowly pulled herself up, as she blinked rapidly trying to clear her vision. She wasn't sure since her vision was still blurry, but she could've swore she seen him put something in his mouth. '_A pill_?'

Then to her surprise she could feel his magic energy rise. Kira then started to laugh like the mad man he was. Erza watched as a number of lights floated upwards and connected, forming a halo. She tensed as she felt a large amount of magic energy build up. Suddenly a spotlight shown down on her from the halo of light. Erza felt a sense of danger that caused her to jump out of the way, narrowly avoided the bright ray like blast from the halo.

Erza covered her face as smoke and dirt showered her from the blast. She started jumping around the clearing dodging blasts from the ring of light. It then stopped shooting blast and shot one consistent laser.

Kira laughed as he watched Erza run around for her life. His laughed stopped as he saw Erza make another dash towards him. Erza dug her feet into the ground as she was cut off by a ray of light.

'_I need to come up with a plan_.' Erza thought before she turned and ran into the forest. Erza panted as she leaned against a tree, while Kira shot random blast into the forest. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the blasts get further away. '_At this rate I'll be the one to run out of magic first. If I can just get my hands on him, I can end this_.'

After a few minutes of fruitless attacks Kira decided to switch to his most reliable form of attack. He turned the halo of light into their original form and summoned more balls of light to add to the numbers. He then sent them after Erza, since they weren't the bullet like lights they could chase after her with more mobility.

Erza stepped away from the tree once she heard the blasts stop. She looked around and saw the balls of light heading towards her. "Crap." Erza muttered as she turned to run. She cut down trees along as she ran causing them to fall and denote the lights.

After a few minutes of running Erza was starting to get frustrated, at the facts she couldn't come up with a way to get near Kira. '_Think Erza. Think_.'

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Damn it!" Erza yelled, as she slammed her cards down on the table. "I can't believe I lost again! I've could've sworn I came up with the perfect way to beat you." Erza folded her hands and pouted.

"And people say I act like a child." Natsu mumbled, as he started shuffling the cards.

"What was that?" Erza glared at him.

"Nothing!" Natsu fearfully answered, while the cards scattered everywhere.

"I can't beat you. It's impossible. I give up." Erza leaned forward and buried her face in her arms, that were on the table. The rest of the guild just stared at her in shock. Not once have they ever saw the Great Titania give up. So they weren't sure if they heard her right.

"What the hell?" Natsu shot up from his seat. "The Erza I know would never give up! She would take the impossible as a challenge! Just like you did at the Grand Magic Games with the hundred beasts! Everyone else might have thought you were crazy, but I wasn't! Because I knew nothing is impossible for you!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Don't you think you're getting a little too worked up over a card game?" Erza lifted her head.

"Whatever." Natsu sat back down. "The point is you never give up."

"(sigh) I know, but I tried everything and I still can't beat you. You know how many nights I stayed up trying to come up with a way to beat you?"

"See that's your problem! You think to much. You know what plan I use to win?"

"No. What is it?" Erza leaned forward eagerly, as if she was learning the secrets to the universe. Natsu leaned forward and cupped her hands in front of his mouth, as his eyes dashed left to right. Erza gulped when he took a breath, the suspense was killing her.

"I try to get the best cards." Erza fell and landed on the table and started to twitch.

"Do you think I'm stupid? There's no way such a simple method could be so effective." Erza responded, after she composed herself.

"Sometimes simple is the best method." Natsu nodded sagely, with his arms crossed.

**Flashback end.**

* * *

><p><em>'Simple huh<em>?' Erza smiled, as she continued to run through the forest. '_What would I do without you Natsu?_'

Erza reached out and grabbed a branch and used her momentum to swing upwards. At the top of the swing she released the branch and twisted in the air, then launched herself off the branch. The balls of light that were in pursuit had to stop and change direction, to follow Erza who was now heading towards Kira.

Erza slowed down enough for the lights to catch up to her, once they got close enough they began to shine. Erza smirked when she saw them brighten behind her, indicating that they were ready to blow. At the last second Erza threw her swords in the air and dashed to the side.

(Boom)

* * *

><p>Kira stood in the clearing wondering if he killed Erza, he looked up when he saw two objects flying in the air. The objects landed a few feet in front of him. Kira looked and saw they were Erza's swords.<p>

"Hahahahahahaha! I blew her up so bad that there's nothing left of her beside her stupid swords! Hahahahahahahah!"

"Simple really is the best for someone like you." Kira turned around and looked up, to see Erza falling towards him.

He didn't have time to react before he was met with a flying knee to the face causing him to stumble, but Erza wasn't finished. She continued with a two right jabs, a left hook to the side of the face, and a right upper cut to the chin. Erza then grabbed his face and rammed her knee into it, causing a sound that told her his nose was broken. Erza jumped and gave him a spinning kick sending him flying towards a tree. The second he hit the tree, Erza slammed her knee into his stomach putting him in what Natsu would call a pain sandwich.

She then grabbed him and flipped backwards and launched him across the clearing with her feet. Kira flew across the clearing until he was kicked into the air. "That's for the village!" Erza said, as she kicked him into the air. Erza used her hands to push herself off the ground and rained kicks into Kira as they climbed higher into the air. (**A/N: like Rock Lee vs Garra**.)

"And that's for Happy!" they floated weightlessly after Erza finished the kicks. "And this is for Natsu!" Erza spun in the air to gain momentum and kicked him in the face, sending him hurdling to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Oh my. That's quite the girl you picked for yourself Natsu. You should do well to treat her good." Miya smiled as she watched Erza land after her assault on Kira.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I was wracking my brain to finish you off." Erza stated, as she looked at the unconscious Kira. "I really-" Erza's head snapped towards the direction, where she felt a magic energy, she never wanted to feel again come from. "Natsu." Erza whispered.<p>

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Erza spun around and saw Kira standing, but that's not what caught her attention. What caught her attention was the giant ball of light floating in front if him.

'_How did I not notice that earlier_?' Erza took a step back in shock. '_The other magic I felt must have covered his up_.'

"Hahahahahaha! Now die!" Kira shouted as they ball of light started to brighten and expand.

'_He really is crazy_.' Erza shouted mentally as she ran.

She ran as fast as her Flight Armor could take her. She looked back and saw the ball of light destroy everything in it's path. She knew if she was caught by it she was done for. After about one minute of running she started slowing down.

'_I'm running out of energy. I won't last much longer if this thing keeps on growing_.' the light cut the distance even more, leaving only a few feet. '_I'll have to take a gamble_.' Erza jumped onto a tree branch and gathered her remaining magic energy.

"Here goes everything." Erza mumbled, as she jumped of the branch and flew as far as she could. She was gambling on the chance that the light would stop growing before she lost momentum from her jump.

"Fuck!" Erza cursed, as her momentum started to slow and the light kept on growing. She had to bend her knees so they wouldn't get caught. A second later the destructive light started to slow down, causing Erza to sigh in relief.

"Kya!" Erza screamed, as she hit the ground and started rolling across it. Eventually she came to a stop when she rolled into a tree. She rested there for a few minutes until she slowly got up and requipped her regular armor. "I'm coming Natsu."

* * *

><p>"Hard to kill to. Natsu you picked yourself the perfect woman." Miya mused.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu ran through the forest tracking Yoru, he was a little worried about Erza, but he knew she could handle herself. Natsu continued to run until he quickly ducked, dodging a punch that seemed to explode when it hit a tree, he then dove out the way as another exploding punch came crashing down.<p>

"What the hell?" Natsu stared and waited for the smoke to dissipate. Once it did it revealed a six and a half foot muscled bound man, with slicked back silver hair. "You're a fucking mountain!" Natsu pointed at him.

"You got lucky kid. But I wonder how long that luck will last."

_'Fast_.' Natsu's eyes widened when Yoru was in front of throwing a punch to his face. Natsu quickly jumped over him and pushed off his back to gain some distance. Yoru turned around quickly and grabbed his leg, then slammed him into the ground, before he threw him into a tree. Yoru punched Natsu through the tree the second he hit it.

'_Pain sandwich._' Natsu thought inwardly, as he got up clutching his stomach. "What's with that magic?"

"Impressive huh? I'm able to cause an explosion whenever I punch something. And thanks to that my body is far tougher then a normal magicians." Yoru boasted.

"Well let's test that strength." Natsu grinned as he lit his fist on fire.

Natsu charged at him and they started exchanging blows, but it wasn't long before Yoru's explosive punches started to get to Natsu. Yoru gave Natsu a right hook, but Natsu ducked under it and punched him in the side then the stomach.

"Nice try kid." Yoru reached and grabbed Natsu by the face and started punching him in the stomach. Natsu gave him a flaming kick to the chin, causing Yoru to let him go. "Fire Dragons Roar!" Yoru was sent flying and crashed through a couple of trees.

"Now you've pissed me off." Yoru emerged from the smoke his shirt burned to a crisp.

'_Translation. That fucking hurt._' Natsu smirked. "I'm right here big guy." Natsu made a bring it motion with his hands.

Yoru roared as he charged at Natsu. Natsu ducked then jumped slightly to the right dodging his punches. Natsu retaliated by giving him a few punches to the stomach, then he jumped in the air and kneed him in the face. Yoru responded by immediately smacking him to the side, he then then punched Natsu through a tree yet again. Natsu barely managed to put his arms up in a x shape to block the punch. Natsu gritted his teeth trying to ignore the pain in his arms, while he planted his feet into the ground and grabbed Yoru's massive arm. Yoru was lifted in the air and slammed into the ground, he then was spun around and thrown through a tree.

"Fire Dragons Wing Attack!" Natsu attacked not letting Yoru hit the ground. "Fire Dragons Claw." Natsu flipped and kicked Yoru down causing him to bounce across the ground.

"Is that it?" Yoru smirked as he got up and charged at Natsu and gave a straight punch to his face.

Natsu reacted quickly by ducking to the right, then delivered a flaming uppercut, followed by a kick to the stomach. Yoru took the kick and swung down on Natsu slamming him to the ground, he then tried to punch his head into the ground, but Natsu rolled out of the way. Natsu flipped out of the roll and kneed Yoru to the side of his face, but then Yoru grabbed Natsu and slammed his face into the ground. Natsu was thrown in the air like a rag doll, then punched sending him flying through several trees.

"(pant) Damn (pant) that (pant) hurt." Natsu places his hand on a tree as he slowly brought himself to one knee. '_How do I beat this guy? He takes whatever I throw at him_?'

'**Why don't you let me have a try**?' Natsu's face filled with shock and fear when he heard that familiar voice.

'_You? But how_?'

'**Don't tell me you believed that trick your girlfriend taught you would work forever? As clever as it was I'm still here. I'll always be here until I'm out there**.'

'_Like hell_!' Natsu roared defiantly. '_I won't let you out_!'

'**Big words. Let's see if you can back them up.**' suddenly Natsu felt his other self start to push his to the surface.

'_No_!' Natsu grabbed his face, as a sharp pain attacked his head. His other hand clawed into the tree, causing his fingers to bleed. '_Get out_!'

'**Oh you forgot to say please**.' he mocked.

'_You bastar-_!' Natsu was cut off when he saw a giant explosion appear in the distance.

"Erza!" Natsu knew that Erza was in danger. He always knew. He could feel it in his chest and she could feel it for him to.

'**Did your girlfriend get blown up**?'

'_Fuck you_!' Natsu screamed mentally. '_I don't have time for either of you_!'

"I need to get to Erza!" Natsu turned around and gave the approaching Yoru a punch that exploded on impact to the face. '_So go back to where you fucking came from!_' Natsu stubbornly pushed his darker self to the back of his mind.

"H-how did he...Did he copy my magic?" Yoru asked himself, as he picked himself off the ground.

* * *

><p>"How did he do that?" Miya questioned, as her eyes started to glow a fiery red color.<p>

She watched intently as Natsu charged and delivered two exploding punches. One was to the stomach causing Yoru to bend slightly forwards. The other was a uppercut making his feet leave the ground.

'_I see. He's dramatically and quickly increasing the temperature of his flames, so that the oxygen of about a one foot radius around his fist burns at a drastic rate. And before the flame could die because of the lack oxygen he quickly turns down the temperature, causing the oxygen out of reach of his flame to get sucked in like a vacuum. And once the oxygen makes contact with the flame it caused a small explosion_.' Miya dissected Natsu's new attack.

"Impressive."

* * *

><p>"What's the matter big guy? Can't take what you dish out?" Natsu started to hop like a boxer ready to fight.<p>

"You'll regret that kid!"

"I doubt that!" they both charged and started exchanging punches once again, only now Natsu had exploding punches too. Natsu jumped up and slammed down both fists on the top of Yoru's head, Natsu then flipped and gave an explosive kick to the back of his head. "Ha! Bet you can't do exploding kicks!" Natsu taunted.

Yoru yelled in anger and grabbed Natsu's head with both hands then slammed his head into Natsu's multiple times. He then kneed Natsu in the stomach, causing him to spit out blood. Yoru grabbed Natsu by the hair then gave him an uppercut, launching him in the air. Once Natsu came back down Yoru punched Natsu in the stomach, driving him into the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Natsu screamed, when Yoru grinded his fist into Natsu's stomach, causing the ground to crack under him. Natsu tried to get Yoru's arm to stop him from what felt like drilling a hole into his stomach, but he didn't have enough strength. So he acted desperately and grabbed some dirt and threw it into Yoru's eyes.

"Fuck! My eyes!" Yoru stood up and tried to wipe the dirt from his eyes. Natsu knew this was his only chance to end the fight. He was starting to tire and his hands were hurting like hell, from using the explosive punches.

Natsu charged at Yoru, and continued his explosive assault. Natsu punched him in the stomach causing him to bend over and spit out blood. He then followed it up with a punch to his temple. Yoru stumbled and tried to regain his bearings, but Natsu had other ideas. Natsu grabbed a tree and ripped it out of the ground and swung it at Yoru, he tried to pull it back to attack again, but couldn't. Yoru managed to grab the tree when it hit him and he wasn't letting go. Yoru lifted the tree above him, taking Natsu with it, but Natsu let go and fell towards Yoru and kneed him in the face.

Yoru reached up and grabbed Natsu then threw him to the ground. Natsu skidded across the ground then flipped out of it. He stared at Yoru and Yoru stared back. They knew this was it. They next move would finish it. They both charged at each other for the last time. They were met with punches to the cheek that exploded on impact.

Once the smoke from the punches cleared up, it revealed both Natsu and Yoru fist digging into each others cheeks. Neither one would give up. They stayed there for a few seconds until Yoru's fell to one knee, panting for air.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you." Yoru looked up towards Natsu. "Your father said he loves you." with that said Natsu delivered one last punch ending the fight.

Natsu flopped back and panted for air. His whole body felt like it was gonna fall apart, especially his hands. '_Gotta make sure I don't use those punches too much_.' Natsu slowly and painfully pulled his body off the ground. "Need to make sure Erza's alright." Natsu carried himself towards Erza scent.

After a few minutes of walking, Natsu leaned against a tree and slumped to the floor. "I'll take a quick break. I'm sure she's fine. She's Erza after all."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me." Erza emerged from some bushes, looking just as tired as Natsu.

"Hey Erza. How was your fight?" Natsu gave his trademark smile.

"It was interesting." Erza exquipped into her black sweater and checkered skirt, as she sat between his legs and leaned into his back. "You?"

"Oh man! It was insane! The guy had exploding punches! But I was able to kick his ass by doing exploding punches of my own!"

"That's all?" Erza tilted her head up to look at him.

"Pretty much?"

"So I didn't feel '**his**' magic?" Erza gave him a stern look.

"Oh that."

"Yes that."

"(sigh) Ok you're right. He tried to take control of me. And I'm not going to lie, I had a hard time pushing him back down." Natsu admitted.

"Then how did you do it?"

"Well I saw that giant explosion and I knew it had something to do with you. So I pushed the bastard back down and kicked Yoru's ass, so I could find you." Erza smiled, at his concern over her well being.

"What about you? What the hell was that explosion?"

"The crazy bastard blew himself up trying to take me with him." Erza explained, with a shrug.

"He blew himself up?"

"Crazy bastard." Erza said, as if that was enough to explain the mans actions.

"Hey."

"Yes." Erza blinked at him.

"You wanna stay here for while and get some rest?" Natsu suggested.

"I would like that." Erza turned to her side and snuggled into his chest.

* * *

><p>"Fierce one minute, sweet the next. Those two are really cute together." Miya smiled, then pulled out a communication lacrima.<p>

"Hello?" an old man with long white hair, that was pulled into a pony tail answered.

"It's me Baki."

"Oh Miya. What do I owe to this pleasant surprise?"

"You know what?"

"The boy." Baki turned serious.

"Yes. Whatever method he used to keep it under control seems to no longer have the same desired affect."

"You have any idea what it was he used to keep it in check?"

"No. But I believe it was a mental approach. There are two things needed to keep the it under control. One is a strong mind, to act as a barrier and his becomes scared and weak when it makes a play for control. Second is magic to keep it suppressed, but the more he uses his Dragon Slayer Arts the more he pulls away from that suppressive magic. But even having both of those will only work for so long." Miya's face took a grim look.

"So you want me to train him to fight with fire without using his Dragon Slayer Arts?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you just use the thing you used on yourself, on him?"

"Because that would kill him. He isn't strong enough for that. Not yet." Miya said in a soft tone.

"I swear sometimes I think you're his mother."

"Oh my." Miya gave a chilling smile, as a Hannya mask appeared behind her. "I think you meant to say sister didn't you? Because I don't look anywhere near old enough to be his mother." Baki started to sweat at the deadly smile.

"Yes! That's what I meant! You're like a sister!" Baki frantically corrected.

"Much better." Miya chirped, and the mask disappeared.

_'Crazy women._' Baki sweat dropped, then suddenly the smile and mask reappeared. '_Crap! Did she just read my mind? Can she do that? Gotta change the subject quick!_'

"So when do you need me there?"

"As soon as possible."

"Well that my be a while."

"Why? Where are you?"

"Not sure, but I know I'm no where near Fiore."

"(sigh) Fine. Just get here when you're done with whatever you're doing."

"All right. What will you do?"

"I'll keep observing him. He's a stubborn one, so hopefully he can hold out until you get here."

"Sounds good. I'll make contact when I reach Fiore." with that said Baki cut off the connection.

* * *

><p>"Natsu! Erza!" Gray and Lucy shouted as they ran through the forest looking for the couple.<p>

"Will you shut up!" Natsu and Erza responded angrily, for getting woken up.

Lucy and Gray followed their voices and found Natsu sitting against a tree and Erza sitting against him. Natsu and Erza wiped the sleep from their eyes, as they groggily got up.

"Are you two hurt?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah you two don't look to good." Gray observed.

"We'll be fine." Erza answered, as Natsu stood up and stretched his arms. "You two go get Yoru, while we contact with the Rune Knights."

"Aye!" they both responded.

* * *

><p>Team Natsu walked through the streets of Nakano, towards their hotel. It's been a few hours since the Rune Knights came to collect Yoru. Luckily for him he didn't actually hurt anyone except Natsu of course. So he would be released in about a year and Kira well there wasn't anything left of him to arrest. They just recently left the hospital where their client was staying and informed him of the situation.<p>

"Finally we're here." Natsu threw his hands in the air. "I'm so freaking tired."

"I can't wait to see my little Natsu." Erza said eagerly.

"I'm starting to think you like that thing more then me." Natsu sweat dropped.

"It's a close call, but you'll always be my favorite." Erza pinched his cheek.

"Whatever." Natsu grumbled.

The couple opened the door to their room and flipped on the lights. They walked towards the bed but stopped, when they noticed a small lump under the blankets.

"What the hell?" they both looked at each other, then back at the bed. Natsu reached over and pulled the blankets. "What the hell?" the looked at the small figure on their bed, while blinking.

"That's the little girl we saved the other day." they looked at each other then back at the sleeping girl.

Little did they know how that one act of saving the little girl would change their life's forever.


	10. A New Addition to the Family

"What the hell do we do?" Natsu asked, as they looked at the sleeping little girl.

"I don't know? Why are you asking me?" Erza looked just as confused as Natsu.

"Because you're Erza. You always know what to do." Natsu stated.

"I've never found a child in my bed before, so forgive me if I'm a little short on answers." Erza defended.

"Sorry. It's just..." Natsu pointed his hands at the sleeping girl.

"I know." Erza sighed.

"Let's wake her up." Natsu suggested after a few minutes of silently watching the girl.

"Don't scare her." Erza warned.

"Yeah. Yeah." Natsu walked towards the side of the bed. "Hey. Little girl wake up." Natsu gently shook the girl. It took a few seconds of shaking, but eventually the little girl woke up. Her eyes widened with fear and she pushed herself against the headboard of the bed.

"Don't be scared. We're not gonna hurt you." Natsu quickly said. "It's us remember from the other day." Natsu stood back and let her get a better look at them.

The little girl warily eyed them then nodded, showing them that she did remember the two. Natsu stood there wondering what to say next, not wanting to scare the girl. Erza seemed to catch on to his nervousness, so she decided to talk.

"Hello. I'm Erza and he's Natsu." Erza smiled at the girl as she sat on the side of the bed.

"I-I'm H-Hisako." she squeaked out.

_'Enduring child.'_ the meaning of her name instantly came to Erza's mind. "That's a pretty name." Erza smiled. "Do you wanna tell us why you're here Hisako?"

Hisako didn't answer her question, she just looked down at the bed trying not to cry. Erza looked at Natsu who just shrugged, as if saying "If you're looking for help? You're looking in the wrong place."

Erza sighed and tried again with the girl.

"Where are your parents? They must be worried about you?" Hisako's eyes started to water when she heard Erza speak about parents.

"N-no." Hisako slowly shook her head.

"What do you mean no?" Erza questioned.

"I have no parents." she squeaked out again.

"Oh I'm sorry." Erza apologized. "Well then who's taking care of you?"

"No one." she answered softly, while not taking her eyes off the bed.

"What?" Natsu yelled, frightening Hisako.

"You scared her idiot!" Erza smacked him on the side of the head.

"Sorry." Natsu mumbled, as he rubbed him head. "If no one's taking care of you where do you stay?" Natsu asked calmly.

"Anywhere." she continued to answer in a timid tone.

"Anywhere?" Natsu gave a confused look. "You don't mean the streets do you?"

Hisako weakly nodded her head in response, causing Natsu and Erza's eyes widen in shock. Now that they got a better look at her, she had the appearance of a homeless person. Her black hair was long and unruly. She wore a dress that looked a lot like the one Erza wore when she was living in the Tower of Heaven, dirty and torn. Her snow white skin was covered with dirt, cuts, and bruises. It really was a sad sight to see.

"They hate me." she murmured.

"Who?" Erza put a hand on Hisako's.

"Everyone." she sniffed. "They call me a witch and monster. They say I'm better off dead." she looked up at Erza, with tears threatening to flow freely down her cheeks.

"Am I...better off dead?" she had no idea why she was asking them that. She wasn't even sure why she was there. It's not like they were the first people to help her. Some gave her food. Some gave her money. One couple even offered to take her in. She didn't accept their offer of course, ran is what she did. She didn't trust them. She thought it was a trap to capture her. She wouldn't fall for that again. Personal experience caused her to lose trust and fear people. She was only four maybe five she couldn't remember anymore, but she's been through a lot.

So why? Why was she here? Why was she trusting them. Him. Her. Why was she telling them her story? She never told anyone her story. She never even talked to anyone. So why were they so different. Why was she trusting them, Albeit warily. She did feel a sense of warmth from Natsu when he saved her and now she was feeling a sense of comfort from Erza. But why? What was so special about these two? Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Of course not. Never let anyone tell you something so horrible." Erza tightened the embrace.

"Yeah! Don't listened to those idiots! You deserve to live just as much as everyone else!" Natsu shouted. "And you're not a monster!"

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hisako couldn't hold back the tears anymore, as she clutched onto Erza. For the longest time that was the only thing she wanted to hear. She wanted to know that she had the right to live. Something she was questioning more and more lately. But that was in the past.

Natsu gritted his teeth fighting the urge to go into town and punch whoever he saw for what they did to Hisako. Luckily for the town he chose to take a shower to cool himself off.

Hisako cried her eyes out, while Erza comforted her. Erza was once again reminded how evil people can be. And these were just normal people. They weren't dark guild members or criminals. They were just regular, stupid, ignorant people.

"It's ok. Just let it out." Erza rubbed her back.

Hisako cried for about five minutes. Once she finished she was so tired that she immediately fell asleep. Erza tucked her into bed and went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Natsu answered.

"Can I come in?"

"Give me a minute." Natsu quickly got dressed, then opened the door. Erza walked in and closed the door behind her. She immediately hugged Natsu, something he saw coming. He knew what Hisako said hit close to home for Erza. When she was at the tower the guards, would say crap like "You deserve to die" and "You should be glad we let you live."

"How can people be so cruel?" Erza whispered, as she attempted to block out memories of her time at the tower.

Natsu had no answer. He honestly couldn't come up with any reason or excuse for people to do such things. So he did what the only thing he could. He hugged her tighter against himself, as if he could guard against the memories he knew she was fighting off. After a few minutes of holding each other, Natsu decided to get at the matter at hand.

"What are we gonna do with her?" he pulled them down to sit against the wall.

"I have no idea." Erza rested her head on his shoulder. "I do know we can't just let her go back to the streets."

"Damn straight!" Natsu shouted.

"Quiet she's sleeping." Erza smacked him again. "Poor girl cried herself to sleep."

"Sorry. But seriously what are we gonna do with her?"

"We should first look at our options and pick the most suitable choice."

"Which are?"

"The first thought that comes to mind is finding a family to take her in, but there's holes in that plan."

"What do you mean?"

"First she's a wizard, who doesn't have control over her magic. That would cut down on the people willing to take her in considerably. Second, judging by her reaction to when we first met and when we woke her up, she seems to have a fear of people. Not that one could blame her from her story. And I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving her with people she feared no matter how nice they are. Would you?"

"No." Natsu agreed. "Ok. Do you have anymore ideas?"

"My next thought was an orphanage, but again her magic. If she lost control, she would most likely be put on the street again. And besides that, an orphanage wouldn't give her the attention or love she needs."

Love.

Upon hearing the word leave her mouth they couldn't help, but realize how similar her story was to Kira's and their own. They knew the affect of not getting love could have on a person from what happened to Kira. And they both could relate to the feeling of being alone in the world. That feeling of course became a thing of the past after they joined Fairy Tail.

Erza looked at Natsu shyly trying to see if he was thinking the same thing she was. And if he wasn't, she was wondering how he would take her suggestion.

"How about we take her with us?" Natsu asked, breaking the silence and taking the words right out of Erza's mouth.

"W-what?" asked a shocked Erza. She was thinking the same thing, but hearing him suggest it caught her off guard.

"You said it yourself that she's scared of people, but she came here didn't she? So she couldn't be that scared of us. And it doesn't look like there are any other choices." Natsu defended. "And I use to watch Romeo when he was a kid, so I have experience."

After recovering from her shock Erza answered "Well in all honesty, I was going to suggest the same thing. But it's not as simple as it sounds Natsu." Erza stood up and leaned against the sink, crossing her arms under her chest.

"What do you mean?" Natsu also stood up.

"Taking her in would change our life's. Our whole sense of duty and responsibility would change. She would have to be our first priority. Not the guild. Not our friends. Her. Also we wouldn't be able to take jobs whenever we felt like it. We would have to spend most of our time at home with her. Sure as she gets older and more accustomed to Fairy Tail we could start going more often, but that wouldn't be for a long time. Are you willing to do that Natsu?"

"I've never thought about that." Natsu admitted. "But...Yeah. I would be willing to do it. You seen what happened to Kira, they way he turned out. I don't want that to happen to her." Natsu reasoned.

"(sigh) Don't get me wrong Natsu, it's not like I'm opposed to the idea. I just want to make sure you're ready for the commitment of being a parent, because that's essentially what we'll become."

"Bring it on! Whatever I need to I'll do it!" Natsu answered, full of confidence.

Erza smiled, then decided to ask her last question. "Let me ask you one more thing. Why? Why do you want to do this?"

Natsu blinked at her, as he was caught off guard by her question. After a few seconds he answered her question. "I really don't know. I just have this feeling that I can't explain, that's telling me I need to help her. Protect her. I know it sounds weird and doesn't makes sense, but that's how I feel." Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"It makes perfect sense." Erza walked up to him, turned around and leaned into him. "I have the same feeling. It's strange. I barely even know the girl, yet I have the strongest urge to comfort her and let her know that she's safe." Natsu wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess that makes us a couple of weirdos huh?" Natsu grinned.

"I think that's a Fairy Tail requirement." Erza smiled.

"At least it's never boring."

"That's true." Erza agreed. "You do know we still have much more talk about right?" Erza looked up at him.

"Like what?"

"Like how were going to introduce her to the guild."

"Oh. How are we going to do that?"

"Well I don't think we should do it right away. We should wait until she feels completely safe and secure with us before we have her meet the guild."

"Yeah they'd probably scare the hell out of her." Natsu said. "Is that it?"

"We're going to need to buy her clothes, toys and get her checked by Porlyusica, to make sure she's healthy."

"Sheesh that's a lot of stuff."

"We're also going to need to train her to control her magic." Erza walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh yeah. Man is she going to be strong." Natsu followed. "That voice attack she did hurt like hell."

"Yes. She has great potential." Erza looked at the sleeping girl. "What's so funny?" Erza asked the snickering Natsu.

"We're going to be parents. Us. Two of the most destructive wizards out there, are going to be taking in a little girl. I can't wait to see everyone's face when we tell them."

"I'm sure they'll be shocked." Erza said, then turned to look at him shyly. "Y-You're not worried that we're moving to fast are you?"

"No." Natsu hugged her then gave her a kiss. "You need to stop worrying about me suddenly getting scared that we're moving too fast. I'd marry you here and now if you wanted to."

"Really?"

"You bet." Natsu smiled. "Wait. Do you want me to do it now?"

"What? No. I appreciate the thought, but we're a little to young for that. Don't you think?"

"Really? You think so?"

"You don't? You're seventeen and I'm nineteen. Don't you think that's a little young to get married?"

"Igneel always taught me that love, marriage and other stuff like that, happen when they happened. So I don't really think about age too much." Natsu explained.

"I never really thought of it like that." Erza admitted. "Natsu?"

"Yeah."

"Do you believe in-" Erza stopped when Hisako turned in her sleep. "Come on." Erza led Natsu to the balcony, so they could talk without waking up Hisako. "Do you believe in fate?"

"Hmmmm not sure. Why? Do you?"

"I do." Erza admitted. "I think it was fate that we met Hisako."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Us taking this job. Me leaving you on the train. Oh get over it already." Erza rolled her eyes at the glaring Natsu. "Like I was saying, if any of those didn't happen we would of never saved Hisako. And who knows what would've happened to her if we weren't there."

"Wow. Now that you mention it, that does seem fate like." Natsu admitted. "But I really don't care if fate is real are not. I'm still gonna be me and I'm still gonna make my own decisions. Fate be damned."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Erza smiled, as she looked up at the moon. They spend the rest of the night talking about various things. Of course the main topic they talked about was Hisako.

"The suns already rising." Erza observed. "We've been talking all night."

"(yawn) Guess so. Hey what are we going to do about Gray, Lucy, and Happy?"

"I forgot about those three. We can't let them see Hisako, there's no way they could keep her a secret."

"Yeah. Especially Happy. Good thing we had him sleep with them tonight."

"We'll tell them to go back to Magnolia without us. Then we'll get Hisako some clothes and get her ready to travel."

"You know what?" Natsu asked.

"What?"

"We never even asked her if she wanted to come with us." Natsu chuckled.

"You're right." Erza blushed, at her absent mindedness. "How about we ask her now?" Erza looked through the glass sliding door and saw Hisako sit up.

"Good morning." Erza smiled at her.

"Hey kid." Natsu also smiled.

Hisako flinched slightly when she heard their voices, but relaxed when she remembered who the voices belonged to. "Morning." she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Listen Hisako." Erza sat on the bed. "Me and Natsu have been talking and well...we can relate to what it's like to be alone in the world. So we're willing to take you home with us if you want."

Hisako blinked trying to process what she said. She turned to Natsu to see if what Erza said was true. Natsu gave his trademark smile confirming what Erza said was true.

"I know you might be a frightened, but don't be. We won't hurt you and we-" Erza was cut off when Hisako lunged and hugged Erza.

"Thank you." Hisako whispered, as her eyes began to fill with tears of joy. Erza smiled warmly at her as she hugged her back.

"Now that, that's settled. Natsu." Erza turned to him.

"Ma'am." Natsu stood straight and saluted, causing both girls to giggle.

"Go tell Gray, Lucy, and Happy to leave without us."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." Natsu turned and marched out of the room.

"Who's Gray, Lucy, and Happy?" Hisako looked up at Erza.

"They're our fellow guild members." Erza replied. "Do you know what a guild is?" Erza questioned, as she let Hisako go.

"No." Hisako sat on the bed.

"A guild is a place where wizards go to do jobs and be with family." Erza explained.

"Family?"

"Yes. Now we may not be related by blood, but were all family at Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?"

"Yes." Erza rolled up her sleeve and showed her guild mark. "This is our symbol."

"Am I going to be in Fairy Tail?"

"Yes. You're family now. And you can even go on jobs when you get older."

"Jobs?"

"People put up job requests, which asks guilds for help. In fact we just finished a job yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yup." Erza smiled. "Do you know what wizards are?"

"No." Hisako shook her head.

"Wizards are people who can use magic. I'm a wizard and so is Natsu."

"Am I a wizard?"

"Yes you are. Remember when we first met and you shouted really loudly?" Hisako nodded her head. "That was magic. You may be a little young to understand and control it, but we'll teach you."

"Ok." they turned to look at the door and saw Natsu walk in.

"What did you tell them?" Erza questioned.

"I told them you were still asleep and weren't waking up anytime soon. Want to know why?" Natsu said with a mischievous smile.

"Why?" Erza raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

Natsu's smile widened. "I told them you were too worn out from all the 'fun' we had last night." Erza blushed madly, at what she was sure Lucy would interpret "fun" as.

"What fun?" Hisako innocently asked.

"N-nothing. He was just joking." Erza quickly explained, then glared at Natsu who was laughing at her. Erza then coughed into her fist "Now. We should get you cleaned up." Erza looked at Hisako.

"Natsu you go get some clothes, while I give Hisako a bath."

"Aye." Natsu turned and once again walked out of the room.

Erza picked up Hisako and took her into the bathroom and turned on the bath. Erza took off her dress and saw how skinny she was. She made a mental note to take her out for a big breakfast after the bath. She checked the water and made sure it was warm then put Hisako in the water. Erza decided to keep the water running and pulled the plug making sure the water went down the drain, when she saw how dirty the water became.

"So what do you think of Natsu?" Erza asked, as she requipped into a black bikini, then sat in the bath.

"He's silly." Hisako smiled, as Erza poured a cup of water on her.

"You have no idea." Erza began to lather soap onto a small cloth.

"I-Is he you're husband?" Hisako questioned, shyly.

"No. Not yet at least. But someday." Erza answered.

"Are you gonna have a wedding?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes." Erza smiled.

"A big one?"

"Very big." Erza nodded, as she put shampoo in Hisako's hair.

"C-Can I go?" Hisako turned shy again.

"Of course. You can even be in it." Erza poured more water over Hisako's hair washing out the shampoo.

"Really?" Hisako asked excitedly.

"How about the flower girl?"

"Ok." she nodded her head happily.

"Erza?" Natsu called out.

"In here." Erza answered.

"Oh hey. I didn't know what to get so I just got some dresses." Natsu reached into a bag and pulled out a yellow sun dress.

"What do you think?" Erza turned to Hisako. "Do you like it?"

"Yup." she nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem kid." Natsu grinned. "I'm gonna take a nap wake me when you're ready." Natsu set the bag down, then left.

Once Erza finished giving Hisako her bath, she dried them both off then got her dressed. Erza looked at Hisako then summoned a pair of scissors.

"It's ok. I'm just going to cut your hair." Erza reassured, when she saw fear flash in her eyes. Erza cut her hair to the length of her shoulder, then brushed it, making it look much better then it was earlier. "There." Erza lifted Hisako up and put her in front of the bathroom mirror.

Hisako stared at her reflection in awe. She couldn't believe the person she was looking at was her. She smiled when it finally sunk in, which caused Erza to smile.

"You're beautiful." Erza complemented, causing Hisako's smile to grow. "Come on. Let's go wake up sleeping beauty." Erza put her on the floor, and walked out of the bathroom.

They both giggled when they saw Natsu, who was sprawled out across the bed and snoring loudly. Erza smirked, as she walked to the bed, then pinched Natsu's nose. Natsu tried to breath through his nose, but started to struggle when he couldn't.

Natsu gasped as he sat up "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." Erza looked at him innocently.

"Whatever." Natsu then saw Hisako, who was looking at him shyly, with a slight blush.

"Compliment her." Erza whispered to him.

"Oh. You look really pretty." Hisako had a smile that could rival Natsu's trademark smile.

"All right." Erza clapped her hands, gaining their attention. "We should get something to eat before we leave for Magnolia."

They checked out of the hotel and went to find a diner. As they walked Natsu and Erza noticed how timid Hisako looked and how she kept her head down.

"Hey." Natsu tousled her hair. "Don't worry. If anyone tries to hurt you I'll kick their a- I mean butts."

"Natsu's right. You're safe with us. No one will hurt you again." Erza grabbed her hand.

"Ok."

"Um Erza." Natsu called out.

"Yes?"

"You're still wearing a bikini." Natsu told her. Erza mouthed made an "o" shape, as she looked down and saw was Natsu said was true. She quickly requipped into her sweater and skirt.

"I knew that."

* * *

><p>"Is he ok?" Hisako asked, as she saw Natsu turn green, when the train began to move.<p>

"He's fine." Erza replied, Natsu denied. "He just gets sick when he's on transportation." Erza once again placed Natsu on her lap.

"Oh." Hisako gave Natsu a sympathetic look, then turned to look out the window. Erza smiled as she watched Hisako's head go left to right as she watched the scenery go by.

While Hisako looked out the window she struggled with the fact that this wasn't a dream. She was leaving that hateful town. She was with people that no only tolerated her, but cared for her. And the fact that they barely even knew her made it all the more unbelievable. She was a little suspicious as to why they were so kind, so quickly. But she also took a strangely quick affection towards them, so she assumed the same happened to them.

She turned and looked as Erza stroked Natsu's hair, as she looked down at him. She couldn't help but smile again. She couldn't even remember when was the last time she smiled this much. So became so glad that she trailed them to their hotel and met the two. She knew her life was going to change and for the better.


	11. A Little Fun and a Little Training

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I went to my brothers house last week and you know what I found out? I'm more comfortable sleeping on his floor no sheets either then my own bed. Well I did spend a good chunk of my life sleeping on a coach or floor. It's not like we were poor. But I can't really remember why. Any-who I decided to have at least 2 fights between Natsu and Jellal in the future and far future. (Possible spoiler alert) The first one is before he asks Erza to marry him. Natsu fights because of personal reasons not jealousy. The second will be in the second part of this story. The tattoo Jellal has will be a magic seal that copied his evil personality and it eventually takes him over. Natsu fights him to try to get him back to normal, because of Erza not Jellal. He still hates him, he just pretends he doesn't, again for Erza.**

**I once again encourage Natsu/Erza fans that are thinking about writing, but aren't for whatever reason to give it a try. It's not as hard as it seems. Trust me if I can do it, you can also. I mean I barely even use to read, let alone right. I remember in like 1st grade every time we read a book our pictures would move one planet closer to the sun. You know where I was when the other kids were going to the sun a 2nd time. I was on Pluto. I read one book and I was done. Bare minimum. I'm not stupid either, I'm actually really smart. But I'm also lazy and have no focus. The point is if I can read stories let alone write them, so can you. So give it a try, unless you're not going to write Natsu/Erza stories, then don't bother :).**

****Oh yeah I just remembered something. I was watching a amv on youtube and it showed a scene from the manga of Natsu smiling not his big teethy smile, just a regular one. And for some reason when I saw that Mavis just appeared in my mind. And I can't help but feel that picture makes them look awfully similar. Then I was like maybe she's his mom. Then I was like nah, but then my mind on it's own like it usually does, started connecting dots. Maybe Mavis and Zeref are his parents. Explains why Zeref knew Natsu. This is my theory. They had Natsu, Zeref tried to kill him because he was still evil and knew Natsu could kill him one day, which is the reason for his scare. If the ova isn't the real reason. Mavis saved him by using Fairy Orb on him. But he got stuck for maybe 100 years or so. That would also explain why Natsu couldn't leave the guild when Laxus tried to take it over. One of the requirements was to be below 80 years old or something like that. I know it's not likely, but hey it's possible.****

* * *

><p>It's been two days since they returned to Magnolia and things were going very smooth. Although Erza was a little worried at the moment. Erza for the first time left Natsu alone with Hisako, so she could get some groceries and different scenarios were running through her head. She knew her worries were unnecessary. She knew Natsu had experience from watching Romeo. Hell she even helped the first couple of times. But still she worried.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Hey Natsu." Macao called, as he walked up to the twelve year old. "You wanna do me a favor?"

"Not really." Natsu grumbled, slightly irritated that he was called out of his thoughts.

"Come on. I'll pay you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to watch Romeo for me."

"Pass." Natsu turned and looked away.

"Come on please." Macao pleaded.

"No." Natsu refused.

"Why not? I'll watch him with you if you want?" Erza sat beside him, causing him to blush slightly.

"Fine. I'll do it." Natsu gave in, only because Erza would be there. "For how long?"

"Just until tomorrow." Macao handed the one year old Romeo to Erza. "Thanks for this. Here are the keys to my place. His bottles are in the fridge and there are diapers in the closet." and with that said Macao rushed out of the guild.

"Diapers?" they both blinked at each other.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up and open the door." Erza ordered. She was holding Romeo trying her best to get him to stop crying. It had been a few hours since they began watching him and Erza decided it was best to take him back to his home. And sure enough on the way there Romeo began to cry.<p>

"Ok. Now what?" Natsu asked, after he opened the door.

"Now you go warm up a bottle." Natsu went into the kitchen and took out a bottle. Then he used his magic to warm up the bottle.

"Really?" Erza raised her eyebrow when she saw the milk in the bottle was boiling.

"What? You said heat it." Natsu defended.

"I didn't mean to make it searing hot. Here hold him." Erza handed over Romeo, who started crying even more when Natsu held him, then headed to the kitchen. She returned a minute later with a new bottle of milk. She then took Romeo and fed him.

Natsu stared at Erza in awe. He seen a lot of sides of Erza, more then anyone else has, but this one he's never seen before. She was so gentle and caring with baby Romeo. It was far from the Erza he saw everyday, but he really liked this side of her.

"Is he asleep?" Erza asked as she turned away from him. She just got done burping Romeo and was now showing Natsu his face. Natsu looked at his eyes and saw them drift shut.

"Yup." Natsu whispered back.

"Good." Erza went to put Romeo in his crib, then walked back into the living room.

"I don't know why Macao asked me to do this? I have no idea what I'm doing." Natsu stated.

"You're not that bad."

"Are you kidding? He cries when I hold him, I would've burned his mouth with his milk, and I'm sure I'll screw up with his diaper. I suck."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's your first time taking care of someone, you'll get better." Erza assured him. She knew Natsu never liked it when he failed at something and normally he didn't have confidence issues, but he was in the early stage of puberty. Which actually surprised everyone by how early it happened, it also pissed Gray off. Puberty caused him to be gloomy and easily put down. Which caused Erza to change how she encouraged him. Normally she would be tough and tell him to stop whining and pick himself back up, but all that did was make him act a lot like Edo Natsu. So now she goes with the gentle motherly approach.

"Yeah, right." Natsu said sarcastically, while looking down.

"(sigh) Natsu. Look at me." Erza grabbed his chin and made him look at her, then touched their foreheads together. "Natsu you need to stop putting yourself down like that. There is nothing you can't do if you set your mind to it. And if for some reason there's an obstacle you can't over come on your own, I'll always be right beside you to help you through those times." Erza knew that he wasn't sad at the fact that he was bad at taking care of Romeo. He was down because he saw it as a failure and she knew what failure meant to him. To Natsu if he failed at something, anything, he took it as him being too weak to accomplish what he set out to do. And he would blame his weakness for either the reason why Igneel left or the reason why he couldn't find him. She knew he was being to hard on himself, but puberty made people act weird.

"T-Thanks." Natsu mumbled as his cheeks began to turn red.

"Anytime." Erza smiled, as she separated their foreheads.

"That goes both ways." Natsu whispered, as hey turned and looked the other way.

"Huh?"

"If there's anything you can't handle, I'll always be right there to help you. Always." Natsu determinedly said.

Erza was slightly caught off guard by how serious Natsu looked, but she eventually found her voice "Thank you Natsu. That really means a lot to me." Erza smiled warmly at him. She then giggled and hugged him, causing him to slam into her armor.

"Owww." Natsu moaned.

"So Natsu." Erza ignored his moans of pain. "Do you think we'll ever have kids?"

"W-What?" Natsu's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. It took Erza a few seconds to realize what he thought she was asking him.

"I didn't mean together." Erza quickly explained, as she blushed.

"I-I knew that." Natsu lied. They both sat in silence waiting for their cheeks to turn back to their original color. The silence was eventually broken by the cries of Romeo.

"Come on Natsu. By the end of the day I'll have it where you could run your own babysitting service." Erza grabbed his arm and dragged him to the crying Romeo.

"But I don't want to run a babysitting service." Natsu whined.

"Well of course you don't." Erza rolled her eyes. "The point I was trying to make is that you'll be more then capable of taking care of a child."

"Oh." Natsu mumbled. He didn't really care about being good at watching kids, but he was glad that she was spending time with him.

So Erza spent the rest of the day teaching Natsu how to change diapers, feed Romeo, and even give him a bath. It didn't take long for Natsu to learn these things and by the end of the day he was more then capable of taking care of a child.

Once night fell Natsu put Romeo to sleep while Erza watched. Natsu shot Erza a bright smile as he turned and walked out of the room. "I did it."

"See. I told you, you can do it." Erza smiled back at him.

"Now what?" Natsu asked as they walked into the living room.

"Now we go to sleep." Erza stated.

"I'm not really tired." Natsu replied.

"Me neither." Erza sighed, as she looked out the window.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, seeing Erza lost in thought.

"Nothing...Natsu. Do you think I'll be a good mother?" Erza questioned, as she turned to look at him. Natsu was taken aback by the question, but he eventually, recovered.

Natsu tilted his head as he imagined Erza playing with her kids. He immediately backed out of the thought, when he saw one of those kids had pink hair. '_What the hell was that_?' Natsu panicked inwardly.

"Natsu?" Erza called his name, as she waited for an answer to her question.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Natsu stuttered, as Erza got his attention. "You'll be a great mom Erza!" Natsu smiled.

Erza didn't know why, but his answer meant the world to her. "Thanks Natsu." Erza smiled. "You'll be a great parent too." Erza turned and looked out the window.

**Flashback End.**

* * *

><p>Erza smiled as memories flooded her mind. They both watched Romeo a number of times after that and eventually Natsu became as nearly as good as Erza. Erza slowed down her pace, knowing Natsu would be fine with Hisako. She reached her house and opened the door.<p>

"(sigh) Of course." Erza said, as she saw the mess of blankets and sheets draped across the house, making what looked like a makeshift fort.

Erza then got on all fours then started to crawl under the fort to the kitchen. _'This is very elaborate.'_ Erza noted, as she saw rooms, halls, and even a little ramp leading to a second floor. "Finally." Erza said, under her breath as she put the bags on the counter.

"Natsu? Hisako?" Erza called out as she finished putting the groceries away. She waited for a few seconds, but got no response, so she decided to search for them. "Natsu?" Erza questioned, as she heard snickering, from somewhere within the fort. Erza was going to call out again, but she was tackled to the ground. She looked up and saw Natsu laying on top of her, with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Hey." he said, as he rubbed his knee against her crouch causing her to bite her bottom lip, as a soft moan escaped them.

"Natsu." Erza whispered. "We can't Hisako-"

"Is sleeping." Natsu interrupted her, as he kissed her neck. Erza relented and indulged him.

"I ever tell you how hot you being so responsible is?" Erza asked as she nibbled on his ear.

"No. But did I ever tell you that I'm still waiting for that maid service?" Natsu replied, as he pulled away to look at her.

"Oh? We can't have that can we." Erza said as she requipped into her maid outfit. "Now please master" Erza rolled them over so Natsu was laying on the floor and Erza was straddling his waist. "Just relax and let me take care of you." Erza leaned forward and started a fierce tongue battle as she unbuttoned his shirt. They've had these battle for supremacy, but they never had a winner. Erza wanted to change that.

Erza began to grind her hips into his and after a long while of Natsu holding his ground, Erza grinded him harder trying to make him break. But Natsu took the challenge and pushed his crouch into hers, causing Erza to nearly break the kiss, but she opted to moan loudly into his mouth.

Natsu shuddered with pleasure as Erza moaned into his mouth. Erza smirked inwardly when she saw his reaction. She found Natsu's weakness and she wasn't about to let her chance to come out on top in their game slip away. She went in for the kill by letting out a series of sexy moans as she stuck her tongue down his throat.

Natsu retaliated by pushing his crouch harder into hers, causing her to moan even more, which caused him to push more. Eventually they got to the point where if they didn't stop very soon, they wouldn't be able to keep themselves from succumbing to their sexual urges. Natsu knew Erza wanted to wait a while longer until had sex. He didn't know why and he didn't care. Erza wanted to wait, so he would wait. No questions asked and no pleading heard.

Igneel was very clear about respecting a woman's right to give herself to someone and to never force himself on one. And he wouldn't. Even if Erza said they would never have sex, he would stay right by her side and never whine once. Of course every birthday wish and shooting star would be dedicated to Erza hopefully changing her mind, he was only human and she was hot.

But Natsu knew Erza wanted it just as much as he did. He could smell it on her and that made it even harder to control himself, but he did. He knew Erza had a freaky side to her and knowing one day he would see it to it's fullest made him more willing to hold on. He knew it was worth it.

Eventually they both reluctantly pulled away, as a line of saliva connected their tongues. They both panted as they looked at each other, trying their best to pull in their self control.

"I'm sorry." Erza apologized.

"For what?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"For teasing you like that." Erza answered.

"Erza I can wait. I might have been raised in the forest by a dragon, but I'm not an animal. I can control myself." Natsu replied. "Cold showers do help though." Natsu said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're an idiot." Natsu smiled at him. "You know what I was thinking?" Erza asked, as she laid her head on his chest and traced the outline of his chest and ab muscles.

"What?" Natsu answered, as he played with her hair.

"I think we should train you out of that motion sickness of yours." Natsu's eyes widened as he remembered Erza teaching him to read and write.

"Natsu?" Erza looked up at him, but he didn't respond. Thoughts of how Erza would train him to get over his motion sickness, caused him to pale and sweat bullets.

"I-I don't really think I need that." Natsu squeaked out.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Erza rolled her eyes. "You need to get over your motion sickness." Erza said, while keeping her true motive to herself. On her way to the grocery store she saw an advertisement selling a family pack of three tickets, for a cruise. And she knew the only way she could go was to get her dearly beloved over his stupid sickness.

"I'm fine. I've made it this far with it." Natsu defended.

"Natsu." Erza said with a glare, but it changed into a seductive smile, as she decided to change tactics. "If you do I'll let you..." Erza trailed off as she grabbed his hands and moved them to a more pleasurable spots for both of them.

(squish)

"Have your way with these." Erza finished.

"Full access?" Natsu whispered, not believing what was happening. The place Erza put Natsu's hand was her chest and ass.

"Yes." Erza moaned, as Natsu gave them a test squeeze. This was his first time touching her breast and ass he hadn't even seen her naked yet. "In private of course." Erza added, as her tongue hung slightly out her mouth, as Natsu gave another squeeze.

"I'll do it!" Natsu jumped at the chance. Erza was allowing him more access to her body and he wasn't about to let the chance pass him. He was more then willing to wait until she was ready, but that didn't mean he wasn't eager to touch her, to feel her. He was a guy after all. But he wasn't stupid enough to think that he was allowed to touch her last remaining place of pleasure. No. He knew that Erza was saving that until she was ready. But he was glad he could touch the rest of her.

Of course Erza wasn't just letting him touch her for just the tickets. She wanted to give him a prize for being so patience, that and she also wanted his hands on her. She shivered at the thought of Natsu's hands roaming her body as if he owned it. Erza moaned again as Natsu gave them another squeeze, but she then grabbed his hands and put them to his side earning a pout from him.

"Ah~ah~ah." Erza wagged her finger. "Not until after." Erza said. Natsu continued to pout, until he saw Erza crawl away (since they were still under the fort) with more sway of her hips then there should be.

"You tease." Natsu growled, as he jumped on her and started kissing her neck.

"I don't hear you complaining." Erza said, as she leaned her head back giving him easier access to her neck. Natsu continued to kiss and suck and lick her neck, as Erza reveled in his actions. "Why'd you stop?" Erza asked, as Natsu began to sniff the air.

"Hisako's coming." Natsu frantically said under his breath.

"Oh crap." Erza said, as she began to button up Natsu shirt, while he grabbed her ribbon and put her hair in her now common pony tail. Hisako crawled and turned the corner to where they were.

"What are you doing?" Hisako tilted her head, as she sat crossed legged.

"Nothing!" they both pulled their hands from each other and shook their heads frantically. Hisako blinked at them a few times at them, then decided to drop it.

"I'm hungry." she shyly said. She was still a little nervous about asking for things. She was scared about pushing her luck. She didn't want to do anything to anger them, in fear of them throwing her out. They picked up on her fear the first day home. They saw she was to scared to ask for anything so they assured her that they would never turn their backs on her and she should treat this place like her home. She would sometimes shyly ask for things, but it was progress and they would take it.

"Natsu. Why don't you make some lunch while I clean this up." Erza suggested, as she looked at all the blankets and sheets.

"Ahhhhhh." Natsu whined. "But I worked so hard on it."

"And you did a great job. But now it's time to put it away." Erza said, as she pulled down the blanket above her.

"Fine." Natsu mumbled, as he grabbed Hisako and put her on his back, so she could ride him like a horse. "Come on let's go cook lunch." Natsu said, as he crawled through the fort. Erza smiled as she watched Natsu crawl away with Hisako, she couldn't help but giggle as Natsu let out a whinny.

"I-Is she mad?" Hisako asked, as she looked down at Natsu.

"Who? Erza?" Natsu looked up at her, as she nodded. "She's not mad. Trust me, when she's mad you'll know. But don't worry about her getting mad at you. If she's gonna get mad at someone it's gonna be me." Natsu smiled.

"Hold on." Natsu said as he stood up. He then turned so that Hisako could stand on the counter. "All right. Let's get to cooking." Hisako helped out, by grabbing the ingredients Natsu called out for.

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later<strong>

"Mmmmmm. Smells good." Erza commented, as she walked into the kitchen. "What did you make?"

"Shrimp fried rice." Natsu grinned proudly, as he showed Erza his dish.

"You know." Erza grabbed some dishes and placed them on the table. "If the whole wizard thing doesn't work out, you could always make a career out of cooking." Erza sat at the table.

"You think so?" Natsu asked, as he poured rice for the three of them. Erza put a spoon full of rice in her mouth and let out a loud 'mmmmmm'.

"I do. What about you Hisako?" Erza questioned, as the young girl tasted the rice. She nodded enthusiastically as she immediately stuffed more rice into her mouth.

"At least swallow first." Natsu said.

"You know you can cook when someone is willing to risk the chance of choking just to taste your food." Erza commented, as she patted Hisako on the back.

_'Cooking huh?'_ Natsu thought as he watched the girls faces brighten a little each time they tasted his food. "Nah." Natsu scrapped the thought, before he ate.

* * *

><p>After they finished eating Natsu and Erza took Hisako out into the forest to teach her a little of the do's and don'ts of the forest since they lived in it. Hisako was young so they decided to teach her which plants to stay away from and which one's were edible, and leave the rest for another time. Magnolia forest was vast and full of life, it would be a while before they would let her play in it by herself, like Natsu used to when he was young.<p>

"Hey Erza. When are we gonna get to training?" Natsu eagerly asked, as they watched Hisako have a staring contest with a bird.

"Someone's eager." Erza smirked, knowing his "prize" was the reason for his eagerness. "I wonder why that is?"

"I just wanna get over my motion sickness, that's all." Natsu crossed his arms and looked away.

"Oh really?" Erza leaned forward so her lips were less then an inch from his ear. "Then I guess there's no need for your 'prize'." Erza said in a seductive voice.

"Like hell!" Natsu shouted, scaring the bird away. "Sorry." Natsu apologized, to the sad Hisako, before he did a bird call with his hands. Hisako brightened up when the bird came back.

"Pervert." Erza teased. Natsu opened his mouth to defend himself, but decided to, like Erza did earlier take a different route.

"All right." Natsu said, in a non caring tone, which caused Erza to raise an eyebrow. "But I won't be the only one missing out." Natsu smirked at her.

"And what will I be missing out on?"

"These." Natsu warmed up his hands to a comfortable temperature, then put them under Erza's sweater and on her bare back. Erza had to bite her bottom lip to suppress a moan. She bit even harder when the thought of his warm hands touching her all over crossed her mind.

"We'll start now." Erza said as she caught her breath. "Come along Hisako. We're going home." Erza said as she dragged Natsu back to their house.

"Coming. Bye Mr. Bird." Hisako said happily, as she followed Natsu and Erza.

"Pervert." Natsu smirked at her.

* * *

><p>"This is it?" Natsu asked, as he stood in the middle of their living room. "I kinda thought my training would be a little more...extreme."<p>

"Yes. Well I thought it was best to try a slower approach." Erza said, as she tied the ends of a rope to the opposite sides of the living room. "You need to slowly build up a tolerance to your motion sickness. So I thought this was the best start."

"If you say so. So what do I do?" Natsu questioned.

"Sit." Erza patted the wheeled chair. "It's quite simple. You'll sit on this chair and use this rope to pull yourself to each side of the living room." Erza explained.

"Will this really work?" Natsu gave her a skeptical look.

"This is just the first stage. Give it a try." Natsu nodded and pulled the rope. The second the chair he sat in began to move, Natsu had to cover his mouth with his hands in order to keep his lunch down. "Your goal is to be able to pull yourself back and forth without getting sick. Good luck." Erza said as she grabbed Hisako's hand.

"Good luck." Hisako waved with her free hand as she left with Erza.

"Aye." Natsu said weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

"How are you doing?" Erza asked, as she stepped into the living room.

"Huh? Oh hey Erza!" Natsu gave her an excited look. "Check it out!" Natsu took a deep breath and pulled on the rope. Natsu was able to go about one foot until his face turned green. But he still smiled at the progress he made.

"See. It hasn't even been a whole day and you already made progress." Erza praised her pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"H...eck yeah!" Natsu censored himself, as he saw Hisako come into the living room.

"How are you doing?" Hisako asked.

"Great! Look." Natsu pulled on the rope and was able to a foot and a half this time.

"That's great." Hisako excitingly said. Then her stomach started to growl, causing Natsu and Erza to sigh at the girls inability to ask for things.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Natsu stated, causing Hisako to look away embarrassed . "I'll go make dinner." Natsu jumped off the chair and walked to the kitchen. Erza looked down at Hisako who looked away, when she saw Erza looking at her, causing her to sigh again.

"Listen Hisako" Erza began, as she picked the little girl up. "This is your home now. So that means you don't need to walk around on egg shells."

"Erza's right!" Natsu shouted from the kitchen. "Run around, go crazy, make a mess. As long as your happy, then we're happy." Erza wanted to correct the "make a mess" part, but she'd rather have Hisako being comfortable in their home then a clean one.

"Now go get the bath started so we can get you cleaned up, before dinner." Hisako smiled and ran up the stairs, to do what she was told.

* * *

><p>"So do you think their getting suspicious?" Natsu asked, as he and Erza laid down in their bed.<p>

"Well if they weren't before they are now." Erza replied, as she summoned her Natsu plushy and hugged it.

"Huh?"

"I ran into Mira when I was grocery shopping." Erza started to explain.

"And?"

"And I kinda...threw a bag of flour and other stuff at her before I ran away." Erza reluctantly replied. "I had to. She was asking me why we haven't been coming to the guild. And I just needed to get those damn judgmental eyes off me." Erza defended, as she saw Natsu's blank face.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Natsu bursted out in laughter. "I can totally picture that happening." Natsu continued to laugh, while Erza pouted.

"What is it?" Erza asked, when Natsu suddenly stopped laughing and started sniffing the air.

"Hisako." Natsu called out. After a few seconds of silence their door slowly opened, revealing a timid Hisako.

"What's wrong?" Erza got out of bed and kneeled in front of her.

"I-I h-had...a nightmare." she looked like she wanted to something else, but she didn't.

"Do you wanna sleep with us tonight?" Natsu asked, as if reading her mind. It was obvious to them that she wanted to say yes, but was to scared to. Erza picked up the girl and placed her in the middle of the bed. Hisako just laid there in surprise of Erza's action, until they both said good night to her.

"Goodnight." she quietly said, before she closed her eyes and went to sleep. They both looked down at the little girl between them then looked at each other. They smiled at each other before they leaned forward and gave each other a kiss, then went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not gonna lie I'm having a little bit of trouble balancing Hisako's temporary fear of over stepping her boundaries, with her cheerful childlike side. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed. Long live Naza!**


	12. Meeting the guild and Family Vacation

**A/N: Ok. So first things first, I'm gonna start saying this every chapter. Naza readers write some freaking stories, there's not enough. Just give it a try. Also someone left me a comment asking if they should write a story they were thinking about, but it was a guest account so I couldn't reply until now. Yes! Write the story!**

**Moving on. You know how I always say that I have all these ideas for Naza stories, well I decided to make a list and tally them. Guess how much I have. 35. And what's crazy is I'm not even trying to think of them. I'm just listening to music or watching t.v or reading a manga and poof an idea pops in my head. Although three of them are a little different, two in the sense that they're not solely based on them. The two are Itachi, Fairy Tail crossovers. One is really based on Itachi, but I'll throw naza in there. The other is more centered around the three. Basically Natsu and Erza meet each other before Fairy Tail and Itachi finds them and becomes an older brother two them. **

**And the third story is my only non romance between the two. Natsu and Erza are brother and sister, Erza's older by around 8 years. Their parents die, so she takes care of him. And it's basically a me and you is all we need, no ones more important then you. A lot of fluff and drama. I already have a scene mentally worked out. Jellal forces Erza to pick him or Natsu and she instantly picks Natsu. She'll even give a speech about how nobody on the whole planet will ever come before him, even if she get's married. So yeah enough of my rant.**

**Oh I just thought of another story right now. Something along the lines where next gets released from prison or juve for a crime he didn't commit. His friend did it he intentionally took the blame for it. I'm leaning towards a high school fic. Maybe he gets out, goes to school everyone avoids him because they think he did it. So it will be about how misunderstood he his. Something like that. **

* * *

><p>"All right. Today's the day." Natsu claimed as he woke up. It was the third day in his training and he was making good progress. He spent all day yesterday training and was now able to, albeit very slowly pull himself across the living room. But that wasn't good enough for Natsu. He wanted to be able to move freely on the chair, which was why he was waking up at 2:00 in the morning.<p>

"Natsu?" a half asleep Erza called out.

"Shhhhh. Go to sleep." Natsu said, as he gave her Little Natsu. Erza snuggled Little Natsu and fell back to sleep. Natsu silently walked got out of bed and left the room.

* * *

><p><em>'Huh? What's that sound?'<em> Erza asked inwardly as she slowly woke up. She sat up and focused on what sounded like cheerful shouts of joy.'_Where's_ _Natsu?_' Erza got out of bed and walked out into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Erza turned and saw Hisako wiping the sleep from her eyes, as she stood in her doorway.

"Let's find out." Erza stated, as they went to investigate the noise. They followed the noise into the living room and saw Natsu freely rolling around the living room.

"Yippee! Woo-hoo!" Natsu shouted, as he bounced around the room. Erza and Hisako giggled as they watched Natsu.

"Having fun?" Erza smiled, as Natsu noticed them for the first time.

"Huh? Oh hey Erza! Hey Hisako! Look! Look!" Natsu yelled excitingly, before he spun himself in the chair, until he became a pink blur.

"You'll make yourself sick doing that." Erza said, as she reached out and stopped the chair instantly.

"A-Aye." Natsu answered, with a slightly green face. "Cool! I even recover faster!" Natsu exclaimed, as he recovered seconds later.

Hisako looked down as she felt her stomach grumble, she looked up and saw Natsu and Erza talking. She was about to ignore her hunger and wait until Natsu made breakfast, but then the words of Natsu and Erza flashed in her mind. She then thought back to when she broke a plate and the faucet to the bath and not once did they get mad at her. They were more concerned about her safety, then the plate or faucet. It was then that Hisako decided her fear of being thrown out was stupid.

"I'm hungry." Natsu and Erza turned and blinked at her a few times, then smiled.

"I'll make breakfast." Natsu hopped of the chair and ran to the kitchen.

"Now was that so hard?" Erza questioned, as she picked Hisako up.

"No." Hisako blushed.

* * *

><p>"He's your next challenge." Erza pointed to the log raft she made, that was floating in a river tied to a tree. "Your first goal is to be able to stand on the raft, without getting sick, obviously. After you accomplish that, your next task will to ride the raft down the river." Erza explain.<p>

"All right." Natsu stepped forward, took a deep breath, quickly bent his head left to right, and smacked himself in his face a couple of times. "Let's do this." Natsu jumped onto the raft. It took a few minutes for the swaying of the raft to get to Natsu, who flopped onto the raft.

"This one might be a little tougher, but I know you can do it." Erza encouraged.

"Yeah! You can do it!" Hisako chimed in.

"T-Thanks." Natsu squeaked out.

"If you needs us we'll be over there." Erza pointed a little further down the river. "Would you like to learn to fish?" Erza asked Hisako, who nodded excitingly. Erza noted how Hisako always got excited when they offered to teach her something. Erza then summoned two fishing rods as they walked down the river.

_'I wanna fish.'_ Natsu whined, as covered his mouth. _'You can do this Natsu. Just stand up.'_ Natsu encouraged himself. Natsu started to stand up, but fell back down, as the raft swayed harder.

"This is gonna be harder then I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Later<strong>

"So we meet again." Natsu muttered as her glared at his worst enemy.

"Natsu if you don't hurry the trains going to leave." Erza said. The three of them stood at the train station, as Natsu got ready to board the train. Both Natsu and Erza were wearing hooded cloaks so they wouldn't be recognized by Fairy Tail members going through the station. Taking the train to the next stop and back without getting sick was his last task. "Think about the 'award'." Erza whispered, seductively in his ear.

"Later." Natsu said before he stepped into the train.

"We'll be here when you get back. Good luck." Erza said.

"Good luck!" Hisako waved, as the train doors shut. Natsu sat in a seat as he took deep breaths, awaiting for the train to start.

_'I will conquer you, you evil beast!'_ Natsu shouted in his mind.

Erza and Hisako sat in the station waiting for about thirty minutes until they saw a hooded figure walk out of a train. Natsu's head was down so Erza couldn't tell what his facial expressions was. They both stood up and walked towards him thinking that he failed, until his head shot up revealing his trademark smile.

"I did it!" Natsu shouted. "I kicked that trains ass!"

"Ass?" Hisako tilted her head to the side, as a question mark appeared above her head.

"Idiot!" Erza smacked him upside the head. "Watch your language!"

"Sorry! I got too excited!" Natsu apologized.

"Ass?" Hisako asked again.

"Hisako, that is a bad word, never say it again." Erza explained. Hisako covered her mouth when she heard bad word and nodded her head when Erza told her never to say it again.

"Now." Erza turned and glared at Natsu, but then smiled at him. "I think we should go home and celebrate. Don't you two?"

"Aye sir!" the both replied.

* * *

><p>Natsu stared in shock at the sight in front of him. He couldn't believe it. This was really happening.<p>

"T-The legendary, S-Seduction Armor." Natsu whispered in awe. "I heard rumors, but I never believed them. To see it with my own eyes, it's amazing."

"For your eyes and your eyes only." Erza said, seductively as she crawled across the bed and towards Natsu. Natsu sat against the headboard, as Erza dragged her breasts against his body as she moved in for a kiss. "Hands. Now." Erza ordered, as they broke apart from the kiss, then resumed. Natsu warmed up his hands then grabbed her ass, making Erza moan and blush.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's getting a prize." Natsu said, as he licked her neck.

"Looks like it." Erza huskily admitted, before she grabbed one of his hands and moved it to her chest. "Continue." Erza muttered, as she nibbled on his ear.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Natsu squeezed, causing her to moan again.

(Knock. Knock) They both froze when they heard the knock on the door.

"Y-Yes?" Erza called out.

"Can I come in?" Hisako asked.

"One second." Erza replied, while she requipped into her pajamas. "Come in." Hisako opened the door and stood in the doorway, looking nervous, but not as much as she use to.

"Can I sleep with you two?" she asked, with a slight blush.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Natsu spoke up.

"No." Hisako answered making them both smile. This was a big step for her. She wanted sleep in their bed and she asked straight forward. She could've easily stayed in her room, or lie and say she had a nightmare, but she didn't.

"Of course." Erza answered, with a smile on her face. Hisako excitingly jumped on the bed and crawled in the middle. "Where are you going?" Erza questioned, as Natsu got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"To take a cold shower." Natsu muttered.

* * *

><p>Today was a big day. Today was the day Natsu and Erza introduced Hisako to the guild. Hisako had mixed feelings about meeting the guild. On one hand she was excited, they both explained how Fairy Tail was a family and they would be hers now. On the other hand she was scared, she may had been comfortable with Natsu and Erza, but that didn't mean she got over her fear of people. It was obvious, by how Hisako's eyes kept looking around as they walked through the streets of Magnolia.<p>

"Hisako I'm going to tell you now that you'll be meeting some...unique people at Fairy Tail. Some you may find scary, but none of them will hurt you, ok?" Erza looked down at the little girl. Hisako had her hair in a pony tail, while she wore a pink sundress and white sandals.

"Ok." Hisako replied, but she was still a little nervous. They walked for a few more minutes, earning questioning looks from the towns people.

"Who's that little girl?"

"I don't know."

"Could they had have a daughter?"

"I've never seen her pregnant." these and other questions were secretly asked by towns people while they watched the three walk towards the guild. After a few more minutes of walking the trio stopped in front of the guild doors.

"You two wait here." Erza ordered, before she walked into the guild. The guild members turned to look at who entered the guild, then saw Erza walking in.

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence." Gray said sarcastically.

"Gray!" Lucy scolded.

"No. It's all right. Natsu and I suddenly stopped coming to the guild for nearly a week, he has a right to be mad." Erza stated.

"You two had your guild mates worried. I had to keep them from storming to your home to check up on you." Makarov said.

"And I thank you for respecting our privacy." Erza bowed her head slightly.

"Oooooo. Does that mean you two are going to give me a grandchild?" Mavis questioned, as she floated and landed in front of Erza.

"Huh? What do you mea-" Erza stopped what she was saying, when she realized what Mavis was thinking. "We weren't doing that!" Erza shouted, while blushing madly, causing Mavis to pout.

"But that doesn't mean you won't get a grandchild." Mavis tilted her head to the side with a questioning look on her face, as other Fairy Tail members gave their own questioning looks. "The reason Natsu and I haven't been around lately was because we met someone."

"Ewwww. I didn't know you two were swingers." Cana said, earning a smack to the head from Erza.

"We are not swingers." Erza glared at her. "Now like I was saying. On our last job me and Natsu met a little girl named Hisako." Erza continued to explain how they saved her and how they found her in their hotel room. She also explained that her parents died leaving her all alone and how the town hated her.

"Her story sounds a lot like Kira's." Lucy stated and Gray nodded.

"Yes. We both noted that. We also know from personal experience the pain of being alone. So we decided to take her in." Erza looked at everyone's faces as the information sank in.

"So…...You two...Are like parents?" Lucy questioned.

"More or less." Erza replied.

"But that doesn't explain why you haven't been here all week." Makarov stated.

"Hisako was hated and attacked by her hometown, that caused her to develop a fear of people. We wanted her to feel completely safe with us before she met the guild." Erza explained. "If she would of met the guild right away she would've-"

"Been scared shitless." Gajeel interrupted.

"Traumatized." Lucy added.

"Running for the hills." Levy put in her two cents.

"Basically." Erza agreed.

"Bunch of weirdos. You guys would scare off a kid like that." Gray said as she took of his clothes.

"Gray! Clothes!" Erza glared at him.

"Oh crap!" Gray scrambled to get his clothes.

"Enough with all the talking! Go get her! Go get her!" Mavis jumped up and down.

"Ok. Ok. But I want you all on your best behavior." Erza gave them all a death glare.

"That means no swearing." she glared at Gajeel.

"No stripping." Gray was next.

"No mentioning dirty novels." Lucy and Levy got the glare.

"And no fighting." they all got the glare. "Am I clear?"

"Aye sir!" they fearfully replied.

"Good." Erza smiled then turned to open the guild door. "Natsu, Hisako you can come in now." Hisako hid behind Natsu as they walked into the guild, blocking everyone's vision of her.

"Where is she?" Mavis pouted yet again, not seeing Hisako.

"It's ok. They won't hurt you. You can come out." Erza squatted beside Natsu, trying to reassure Hisako.

Hisako slowly peeked her head out from behind Natsu, quickly catching everyone's attention. They all stared silently as Hisako came out from her hiding place. She tentatively looked around and saw everyone looking at her.

"Hisako. This is Fairy Tail." Erza motioned her arm to her fellow guild mates. "Fairy Tail this is Hisako."

"H-Hello." she nervously said.

The whole guild stared at her silently until "So cute!" the whole guild erupted, scaring Hisako.

"You're scaring her!" Erza shouted, before she threw a single punch that somehow hit everybody.

_'How the hell did she do that?'_ Natsu sweat dropped. Mavis had, had enough. She couldn't hold herself back anymore. Hisako was just to cute, she had to hug her.

"Come here to Grandma Mavis." Mavis said as she picked Hisako up and hugged her. To Natsu's and Erza's relief, Hisako giggled instead of freaking out and unleashing her magic. "I'll introduce to the rest of the guild." Mavis put her down and took her hand.

Fairy Tail's strongest couple watched as Mavis introduced her to the guild members. Her reaction differed from each member to certain degrees, she was mostly wary of each member. While other members made more unique impressions like Bickslow, who scared her with his tongue. Natsu quickly reacted by giving him an uppercut, causing him to bite his tongue.

But not all of her meetings were bad, Hisako quickly made friends Asuka. Everyone watched as Asuka cheerfully asked Hisako a number of questions. Even though Asuka was older then Hisako by two years it was clear that Asuka was the more childish of the two. Of course it was to be expected if one took in the hardships Hisako went through, compared to the easy life Asuka went through. After a few minutes of Hisako talking with Asuka, Mavis took her to meet two of their more fierce members. Gajeel and Laxus. Hisako looked up at the two who towered over her and much to everyone's relief and surprise she started giggling.

"You two look funny." the whole guild gasped when she said that. Natsu and Erza had to keep themselves from laughing when they saw the shocked looks of Gajeel and Laxus. The two continued to blankly look down at Hisako, until a smirked covered their faces.

"I like you kid. You got guts." Gajeel said, shocking the entire guild. Levy couldn't help but smile at her secret boyfriends words.

"If anybody gives you any problems come to me kid, I'll deal with them." Laxus stated, as he tousled her hair.

"Same goes for me." Gajeel added.

"Ok." Hisako cheerfully agreed, before Mavis took her to meet more members.

"Wow. Didn't see that coming." Erza admitted.

"You're telling me. Who knew Gajeel and Laxus were such sweethearts." Natsu teased, earning him glares from the two. "Yeah, yeah. You're scary." Natsu shrugged of their glares.

"Hi. I'm you're auntie Levy." Levy squatted.

"Auntie?" Hisako questioned.

"Yup. Natsu's like a big brother to me. He really helped me out a lot." Levy explained. "Tell me Hisako, do you like to read?"

"Yes." she answered.

"Well if you ever want something to read come to me. Ok?"

"Ok." Mavis continued the introductions.

"It seems that the first is almost done." Erza noted as Mavis went to introduce Hisako to Lucy.

"And last but not least this is Luc-"

"Eeeeek!" Hisako screamed, before she ran and hid behind her new attack squad, Laxus and Gajeel.

"What happened?" Natsu and Erza rushed to Hisako.

"It's a fun girl!" Hisako pointed to Lucy, while still hiding.

"Fun girl?" the whole guild questioned.

"Uh huh. They would stand on the streets at night and ask people if they wanted to have fun." Hisako explained, while the guild contemplated what she said. "People called them pro...prosti...prostit-" Hisako tried saying the word.

"Prostitute?" the guild yelled out realizing what she was trying to say.

"Uh huh." Hisako nodded her head before she glared at Lucy.

"Lucy, is there something you want to tell us?" Erza crossed her arms under her chest.

"Maybe she's doing it to pay for her rent." Natsu whispered to Erza.

"Makes sense." Erza agreed. "Lucy if you need money for rent you could've come to us for help. You could even stay in one of our rooms if it's necessary." Erza put a hand on her arm in a reassuring manner.

"(Tsk tsk) Lucy. I thought you knew better." Natsu shook his head.

"I'M NOT A PROSTITUTE!" Lucy screamed. "NOT! NOT! NOT!"

"Oh. Well...good." Erza coughed into her fist. "Since introductions are over I have business to take care of. Natsu watch Hisako." Erza ordered before she left the guild.

"Aye sir!" Natsu grinned.

"Oh and Natsu?" Erza stuck her head through the guild doors. "Why don't you show them what you've been training for this past week." Erza suggested, then left again.

"Training?" they all turned to Natsu who had a huge smile on his face.

"Check it out." Natsu said before he jumped on Gray's back.

"What the heck? Get off me!" Gray tried to shake him off.

"Just go." Natsu pointed forward.

"Fine. You better not throw up on me." Gray said, before he started to walk to the other side of the guild. It took the guild a few seconds until they noticed that Natsu wasn't getting motion sick.

"What the hell! You're not sick!" they all shouted.

"What your mouths!" Natsu yelled as he covered Hisako's ears.

"Sorry." they all mumbled.

"(Sheesh) So yeah. Erza trained me this last week to get me over my motion sickness. I can even take trains now." Natsu proudly smiled.

"That's great to hear Natsu." Mira smiled at him.

"Yup. Natsu one. Gray zero."

"What the he-" Gray cut himself off when he received glares from the guild, even Hisako. "...ck are you talking about?"

"I got over my motion sickness. You still strip. That's what I'm talking about." Natsu smirked.

"Whatever." Gray mumbled.

"Natsu, my boy." Makarov called Natsu. "Is Hisako able to use magic?" he asked, gaining the curiosity of the guild.

"You bet." Natsu picked Hisako up and smiled proudly once again. "She's strong too. It felt like my head was gonna explode."

"S-Sorry." Hisako apologized, while looking down sadly.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't even able to use magic at your age. You should be proud, even if you can't control it."

"So I'm assuming she'll be here for the evaluation/introduction ceremony coming up."

"Yeah, but I still don't understand why we do that. I'm mean you usually just let the person join after talking with them."

"(sigh) Sit down. I'll explain it to the both of you." Natsu did what Makarov told him and sat down with Hisako on his lap.

"They taught you that Fairy Tail's a family right?" Makarov questioned Hisako.

"Yes." she nodded her head happily.

"Good." Makarov turned his attention to Natsu, then began to explain their screening process.

First they would have wizards who wanted to join Fairy Tail fill out a form. They would then check to make sure the information on the form was correct. This was to make sure they never had somebody infiltrate the guild like Doranbolt did. Then the day of the ceremony they would have Meredy use her magic to see if they had good or bad intentions in joining the guild. If they had bad intentions they would be denied membership. If they had good ones they would join their Fairy Tail family. Of course the whole reason for the screening process was because wizards flooded to join Fairy Tail ever since they won the Grand Magic Games and it would be too dangerous to blindly allow them entry. Makarov wouldn't put his children in danger like that.

"Do I have to sign up?" Hisako asked, referring to the form.

"No my child. All you have to do is show up for the ceremony. After all you're apart of Natsu's and Erza's family so that makes you apart of ours. Isn't that right?"

"Aye sir!" the whole guild agreed.

"Success." everyone turned to see Erza walking in the guild while holding three tickets.

"Are those what I think they are?" Mira asked as Erza approached the crowd.

"Yes they are." Erza smiled. "Cruise tickets."

"I heard that cruise was really popular. It must have been hard to get those." Mira stated.

"You have no idea. I had to beat an old lady with her purse to get these."

"Good one Erza." Lucy chuckled, but then stopped when Erza stared at her with a blank look. "Erza? You were joking right?"

"So what do you two think?" Erza asked Hisako and Natsu.

"Don't change the subject!" Lucy yelled, but was ignored.

"Well normally I wouldn't get caught dead on one of those, but I since I don't get sick anymore I'll try this 'cruise'." Natsu agreed. "What about you?" Natsu looked down at Hisako.

"What's a cruise?" she looked up at him from her seated position in his lap.

"Hmmmmm. Not sure." Natsu admitted making everyone face palm. "All I know is it's on a ship, which made it a no go for me-"

"But circumstances have changed-" Erza finished his sentences.

"Since I don't get sick. Let's give it a try." Natsu continued.

"Ok." Hisako happily agreed.

"What?" Natsu and Erza asked, when they noticed the whole guild staring at them with smirks.

"You two are finishing each others sentences. It's adorable." Mira chirped, while the couple just blushed and looked away.

"Natsu we need to have a talk." Gray said, before he dragged Natsu into a room followed by several male Fairy Tail members.

"What's that all about?" Erza asked while holding Hisako who was tossed to her by Natsu.

"Who knows. They're men." Cana replied.

"Yes, but he's my man." Erza stated.

* * *

><p>"Ok. What the hell is going on?" Natsu asked. He was sitting on a lone chair in the middle of the room, while a single light bulb lightened the area around him, leaving the rest of the room in darkness.<p>

"Why don't you tell us." Gray spoke from the darkness.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell us why you're moving so fast! Freaking A. You're seventeen!" Gray shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu yelled getting frustrated.

"You two moved in together. You're practically engaged and now you have a kid." Gray was instantly met with a fist to the face.

"I wasn't sure what you were talking about and I'm still not." Natsu said angrily. "But I don't like the way it sounds!"

"Calm down Natsu." Macao turned on the more lights. "We're not trying to get you to break up with Erza or give away Hisako. What we're trying to say is, you're freaking seventeen man! What's with the rush? You have all the time in the world!"

"I don't see it that way." Natsu admitted. "I may not be as smart or as wise as you or the older members, but I don't think we have as much time as you all think."

"What do you mean?" Alzack questioned.

"Imagine if either you or Bisca were on the island with us when we disappeared. That's seven years you two would've lost. Hell Azuka wouldn't even be alive. And we're always going on dangerous jobs, you never know when you might not come back. All I'm saying is life's short, might as well live like it. I love Erza. If she wanted to get married and have kids right now, I'd be all for it." Natsu said, shocking them all by his wise sounding words.

"What a manly outlook on life!"

"Natsu's right." Freed agreed. "I'm going to go propose to Mira right now." Freed rushed towards the door only to be stopped by Natsu who grabbed his shoulder.

"Whoa. It's way to soon for you two." Natsu shook his head.

"He's got that right." the all nodded in agreement.

"Yes. You're probably right." Freed agreed.

"So Natsu, you make any progress with Erza?" Macao smirked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean 'progress'."

"Ohhhh. 'Progress'." Natsu caught on, then gave them a big grin as he walked towards the door. "Well I did get to see the Legendary Seduction Armor and I now get to touch upstairs and downstairs." Natsu said before he left, leaving them all in shock and awe.

"Has anyone in this room who has a girlfriend gotten that far yet?" Gray questioned, as they all stared at the door.

"No." they all answered.

"Lucky bastard." they all said.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of talking and ignoring envious glares from the male guild members Natsu was getting, Erza thought it was time to head home.<p>

"I think it's about time we head home." Erza said, just as Hisako yawned. "Yeah it's time." Erza grabbed Hisako from her seat and carried her.

"Later." Natsu waved.

"Bye." Hisako said over Erza's shoulder.

"Bye." the guild replied as they watched the family of three walk out of the guild.

"Strange sight isn't?" Gildarts took a seat beside Makarov. "It seems like just yesterday that they were kids running around and now they're starting a family of their own."

"I should've seen it coming. They always did spend more time with each other then they did with the other members." Makarov replied.

"And they were always there to cheer up or help the other out." Mira added. "It's like they're soul-mates." she smiled.

"My little brats are growing up." Makarov smiled.

* * *

><p>"Bye!" the whole guild shouted as the cruise ship left the dock.<p>

"See ya!" Natsu waved, leaning over the railing.

"Idiot!" Erza yelled, as she grabbed Natsu by his foot after he slipped over the railing. "Don't lean over the railing!" she scolded him.

"Yeah. Don't lean over the railing." Hisako mimicked Erza.

"Sorry." Natsu smiled sheepishly while scratched the back of his head.

"I expect you all to behave while we're gone!" Erza glared at the guild.

"Aye sir!" the all fearfully responded.

* * *

><p>"Woo hoo!" Natsu shouted as he, Erza and Hisako slid down a water slide into the pool at the end of it. "This place is freaking great! I love boats! Let's go try the wave pool next!" Natsu eagerly said, as he grabbed Hisako by her hand and ran towards their next destination.<p>

The cruise ship they were on had many things to entertain yourselves on, but once Natsu and Hisako set their eyes on the water slides everything else was ignored. So they all got changed into their swimsuits, Natsu wore black shorts with flame design, Erza wore a black bikini, and Hisako wore a pink one piece.

Erza smiled as she watched Natsu and Hisako run into the wave pool as they jumped over the waves, as the deeper they got into the pool the bigger the waves became. She giggled as they tried to jump over a wave and got hit on their foot causing them to fall face first into the water. They both lifted their faces above the water and started laughing. Erza elected to lay on one of the lounge chairs on the side, while she soaked in the warm sun light.

"Hey Erza!" Natsu shouted out after playing in the wave pool for nearly an hour. "Let's go get something to eat!" Erza opened her eyes and saw Natsu smiling at her with Hisako sitting on his shoulders.

"Sure." Erza got up and walked towards them. "You two have fun?" Erza questioned, as they walked across the deck.

"Heck yeah! This place is awesome! I can't believe I haven't been on one of these things! You should've train me out of my motion sickness earlier." Natsu pouted.

"I apologize Natsu." Erza clenched her fist. "If I knew this would give you so much joy, I would've done so sooner. Hit me." Erza stated, causing Natsu to sigh and Hisako to look down at him with a worried and questioning look.

"Just ignore her." Natsu looked up at Hisako. "She gets a little too fired up at times."

"Don't talk like I'm not here. Hit me Natsu." Erza pouted when Natsu ignored her and kept walking.

After eating, then exploring the ship the sun started to set and the couple decided it was time to go to bed. Their room was spacious and had two beds one for them and one for Hisako. They tucked her in and said their good nights, but Hisako wasn't able to go to sleep. She was struggling with something that's been on her mind since she met Natsu and Erza. What were they to her? They took her in and made her apart of their family. Shouldn't that make them her parents? But she still remembers her parents and that's where lies the problem.

Hisako felt that calling Natsu and Erza her parents would be like her replacing her real ones. But they took her in, they made her feel safe and loved. Didn't they deserve to be called mom and dad. Did they expect it? Did they notice that she wasn't calling them her parents? Were they sad? Were they mad? Hisako quickly shook that thought out of her head. She may not have known them for too long, but she did know they wouldn't get mad because of that. Sad maybe, mad no. But if they were sad that meant she was the one making them sad and that killed her. They took her in when they didn't have to. They deserved better, at least that's what she thought before she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hisako's Dream<strong>

Everything was vague and distorted. All Hisako could see were two figures that looked like her deceased parents. She slowly started walking towards the figures and the closer she got the clearer they got.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Hisako yelled joyfully as she ran towards her parents.

"Hello sweety."

"Hey princess." her parents greeted her as they hugged her.

"I've missed you." Hisako said as tears began to fill her eyes.

"We've missed you to." her mother replied. "But we need to be quick and you need to listen."

"What do you mean? Listen to what? Where are you going?" she looked up to her mother.

"We love you more then anything, you know that right?" she asked and Hisako nodded her head. "Which is why we need you to move on. We're gone now, that can't be changed. But you were able to find some very nice people, we couldn't have chosen a better couple to find you. They'll protect you, love you, and never think of you as some girl they found on the street. They'll think of you as their daughter, but you have to let them. Don't let your memories of us keep you from loving them." her mother explained.

"But I don't want to forget you." Hisako said as tears streamed down her face.

"We're not asking you to forget us." her father began. "We're telling you to remember, but move on. We'll always be your parents, but we can't raise you anymore. That'll be their job from now on. They'll be your new parents." he said, while pointing behind him Hisako turned around and saw Natsu and Erza smiling at her.

"It's ok, go to them." her mother encouraged as members of Fairy Tail appeared behind Natsu and Erza with smiles of their own.

"We'll always be looking over you." her father said, as they slowly faded away.

"We'll always love you." her mother said and then they were gone. Hisako cried as her parents faded away, but she looked up when she felt someone put a hand on her head. She looked up and saw Natsu and Erza looking down at her with sad smiles on their faces. Hisako immediately hugged both of them, then started crying even more.

"Hisako wake up." she heard Natsu say even though his mouth wasn't moving. "Wake up."

**End of Dream.**

* * *

><p>"Hisako wake up." her eyes opened to see Natsu sitting on the side of her bed. He saw she had tears in her eyes, so he picked her up. "Bad dream?"<p>

"Kinda." she weakly answered, as Natsu stood up and made his way to the door.

"Why don't you tell me about it outside." he said, as he led them out of the room and towards the deck. "Cold?" Natsu asked, as a gust of wind blew across the midnight sky.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Better?" Natsu warmed up his body to warm her up.

"Yes."

"So you wanna tell me what you were dreaming about?" Natsu questioned, while she dug her head into the crook of his neck.

"My parents." Hisako mumbled.

"Oh." they stood there in silence for a few seconds until Natsu decided to break it. "I never knew my parents. I was adopted by my foster father, Igneel. You may not believe it, but he was actually a dragon." Hisako looked up at him with wide eyes.

"A d-dragon?"

"Yup. He was the one who taught me my magic. He was really kind, he taught me a lot of things." Natsu grinned before his face turned into a sad look. "And one day I woke up and he was gone. I looked for him, but I never found him. But eventually I found Fairy Tail and Erza and that empty filling slowly went away." Natsu smiled again.

"Erza doesn't remember her parents either, but she had it worse then me." Natsu bit his lip in anger while he continued. "She was a slave. They hurt her in so many ways. She even had to see a man that was like a grandfather to her, die in front of her. But never again. I will never let her or you feel that pain again. Never. I'll protect both of you with my life." Natsu said with conviction. "Erza feels the same way."

_'They'll protect you, love you, and never think of you as some girl they found on the street. They'll think of you as their daughter, but you have to let them. Don't let your memories of us keep you from loving them.'_ her mothers words rang through her mind.

"P-P-Pa-." Hisako was cut off when the ship began to rock violently, throwing them across the deck. Natsu tightened his hold on Hisako bracing himself, right before his back was slammed into the guard railing, causing it to nearly break.

"That hurt." Natsu grunted, as he slowly pulled himself off the ground.

"Papa! Are you ok?" Hisako worryingly asked, as she gripped Natsu's shirt.

"I'm fine." he gave her a smile at hearing what she called him. Suddenly the entire ship came to a stop. "Wait here." Natsu put her down and looked over the railing. What Natsu saw over the railing was something he never thought he would seen in his lifetime.

"Y-You shouldn't be here. Isn't this breaking the pact! Why are you doing this?" Natsu knew he wouldn't get an answer, he just needed to voice his frustration. It was just as daunting as Igneel said it was and he wasn't even seeing the whole thing. Natsu stared as a number of very long, very thick tentacles towered above the water.

"Natsu! What's going on?" Erza shouted as she ran up behind with Hisako in her arms. "What is that?"

"The Kraken."


	13. Battle at Sea Part 1

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I really am. I kinda prided myself at being one of the more frequent updaters, I seriously doubt I'll ever take so long to update again. I'm not even sure what happened at first. I was taking a few days off and then when I checked to see the last time I updated it was coming in on two weeks. And I was like what the hell?! But man I watched Code Geass for the first time, which I skipped past a couple times because it was mecha. I really regret skipping past it. Wow, was that a good ass anime and the ending. I swear I almost cried at the end. I also believe Lelouch is alive. But after I watched the anime I went straight to the fanfiction and never looked back. I don't even remember what fanfiction I was reading before it. **

**And eventually I gave Gurren Lagann a chance and instantly became a SimonxYoko fan. They're now my second favorite pairing, right behind NatsuxErza. Also I started to write a SimonxYoko fic, so if you're a fan of the pairing check it out. But this story will remain my top priority. **

**Oh yeah, I also came up with another Naza fic. It's basically based of Code Geass. Basically Natsu was born with a strange power, ability to use fire, but he can't control it. Whatever nation invades and starts killing people. A young Natsu is about to get killed by a soldier, but is saved by a young Erza. First time they meet, by the way. They run and hide together and almost get killed again, but Natsu accidentally used his powers to save them. And they eventually make a vow to free their country. Older Natsu will be the leader and use his powers to fight the Knightmares and an older Erza will be the brains behind everything. So yeah that's basically it. Not sure when I'll get to it, but I will eventually.**

* * *

><p>"Damn it! We need to protect the ship!" Erza shouted, as another tentacle slammed into the ship.<p>

"I know!" Natsu replied, as he picked up a large, sharp piece of metal and stabbed a tentacle. "Crap!" Natsu yelled, as the tentacle started whipping left and right in the air, while Natsu was still holding on to the piece of metal.

_'I'm so glad I don't have motion sickness anymore_.' Natsu thought as he held on for dear life. "Oh fuc-" Natsu was cut off when he was slammed into the ship.

"Natsu, are you ok?!" Erza yelled, as a tentacle swiped at her. Erza flipped over the tentacle she stabbed two swords into it.

"(Ugh) Yeah!" Natsu answered as he jumped out of the hole. They stood with their backs to each other as they tried to catch their breathe. The couple have been fighting for about ten minutes and they were getting tired. All the passengers, including Hisako, were ordered by Erza to hide in the lower levels of the ship.

"This isn't good. At this rate the ship will be wrecked." Erza said.

"What do we do then?" Natsu asked, as he jumped up and punched a tentacle with a flaming fist.

"We need to get this ship to land!" Erza summoned a pair of swords to block a torrent of water (A/N: Think of the water attack Itachi used when he fought Kakashi for the first time.) that shot out from the sea. "It can use magic too?!" Erza questioned in disbelief.

"Don't underestimate it Erza!" Natsu shouted, as he ran across the deck, dodging, ducking, and sliding under more torrents of water. "There's more to this thing then you think!"

"Enlighten me then!" Erza responded as a tentacle swept across the deck towards her. Erza dodged it by jumping and doing a barrel roll and as the tentacle passed under her she was able to cut it as she landed.

"Later!" Natsu yelled, as he launched a Fire Dragons Roar at multiple water torrents that were raining down on Erza.

"Thank you." she politely smiled.

"Anytime." Natsu grinned.

(Bam)

Another tentacle smashed into the ship causing it to shake and crack.

'_This is very bad. At this rate the ship will be torn apart._' Erza thought as she struggled to keep her balance.

"Erza! Look!" Natsu pointed out to sea. Erza squinted to where he was pointing and saw an island in the horizon.

"Natsu I could kiss you!" Erza said excitingly.

"Why don't you?" Natsu asked just as a tentacle smashed into the space between them, causing them to sweat drop.

"That's why." Erza deadpanned.

"Good call." Natsu laughed nervously. They both made eye contact causing each other to smirk. Natsu grabbed onto the tentacle and gritted his teeth as he kept it in place. While Natsu was holding the tentacle, Erza requipped one of her larger, sharper swords and cut off the tentacle.

"All right. We need to get this ship to that island." Erza ordered.

"How?" Natsu questioned, before he was smacked by another tentacle sending him flying through many walls of the ship. The power behind the swing was unimaginable as the ship was made of metal instead of wood. "Fuck. Bastards strong."

"Natsu!" Erza looked through the huge gaping holes Natsu left behind, but dove out the way as another tentacle came crashing down on her.

"Gotta help, Erza." Natsu mumbled as he slowly got up. As he got up he saw all the broken pieces of metal that were once walls to the ship. They were all different shapes and sizes, but a good number of them were long and sharp, Natsu smirked as an idea popped into his mind. He collected the pieces of metal and wrapped them up in a large piece of cloth and made his way outside.

Once Natsu made it outside he saw Erza jumping around the ship doing all she can to dodge the tentacles as they tried to slam, swipe, and grab her. He decided to take advantage of Erza's distraction and used his flames to jump in the air. Once he got high enough, Natsu spun in the air and threw the pieces of metal in a wide range at the tentacles. As the pieces of metal flew towards their target, Natsu gave it a boost of fire causing them to speed and heat up. With Natsu's boost the pieces of metal either deeply penetrated The Kraken's tentacles or went straight through them.

"Bulls eye!" Natsu grinned as he landed back on the ship.

"Nice shot." Erza complemented, as she requipped into her Heavens Wheel Armor. "Dance my blades!" her swords started spinning around and fly towards the tentacles that were writhing in pain. The saucer like attack cut into the tentacle making them short useless stumps.

"Hell yeah! We did it!" Natsu shouted as he ran up to Erza.

"Watch your mouth!" Erza smacked him in the head, as she requipped into her regular armor.

"Hisako's not here!" Natsu defended himself as he rubbed his head. Erza's mouth turned into an "o" as her cheeks turned red.

"Sorry." Erza sheepishly apologized. "Here. Let me make it better." Erza leaned in to give him a kiss but stopped. They both snapped their heads towards the supposedly beaten Kraken and saw magic circles appear where the tentacles were cut off. Much to their shock and dismay the tentacles started healing until they were all healed.

"Aw crap." Natsu muttered. _'Is this why the dragons had so much trouble with it's kind?_' Natsu asked inwardly, then turned to see an Erza that was ready to blow. He leaned closer to hear what she was mumbling all he could make out was something along the lines of "ruined" and "vacation" then she completely blew up.

"You (bleep) en (bleep) (bleep) mother (bleep) er (bleep) and shove it right up your (bleep) until it comes out your (bleep) then I'm gonna (bleep) your (bleep) until you can't (bleep) no more!" Natsu eyes were wide, his mouth was open, and his hands covered his ears. Erza panted as she tried to catch her breath from her verbal assault, not noticing the traumatized Natsu.

'_No. You need to man up Natsu. You need to deal with this. For Hisako._' Natsu nodded to himself, as he walked up to Erza.

"Erza?" Natsu asked in a serious tone.

"What?!" Erza snapped her head in his direction.

"Who taught you to speak like that?"

"Huh? Oh. My pirate friends. The ones I met on the way to Galuna Island." Erza answered. "Why?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I see. Erza, you can't ever see them again." Natsu said in a parental tone. The one he's been secretly practicing since they took in Hisako.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about?! They're my friends! You can't do that?!" Erza shouted, sounding like a teenager.

"I just did." Natsu replied in a calm voice as he crossed his arms.

"That's not fair!" Erza stomped her foot.

"They're a bad influence on you. It's for your own good."

"You can't do that! I-I'll...I'll run away!" Erza said, grasping at straws.

"I'll find you." Natsu tapped his nose.

"Then I-I'll..." Erza thought frantically, until Natsu had enough.

"That's enough Erza. You can't see them again."

"I hate you!" Erza shouted, then crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"You'll thank me when you're older." Natsu reassured only to have Erza stick her tongue at him, causing him to sweat drop. Natsu couldn't help but be proud of himself. He sounded a lot like Igneel when he scolded a young Natsu about his plan that was dubbed "The End of all Squirrels". It was devious little plan, but that's no longer important. For now.

_'Damn squirrels. They've had it too good for too long.'_ Natsu gritted his teeth.

(Crash)

The ship rocked again, causing Natsu and Erza to grab the railing to keep their balance. As they held onto the railing they leaned over to see the cause of the noise. Much to their horror they saw a tentacle pulling out of the hull of the ship. Thankfully Hisako and the other passengers weren't that low in the ship, but water was making it's way into the ship fast.

"We need to get to that island fast!" Natsu shouted.

"We'll never make it if we don't keep the water out of the ship!"

"How do we do that and fight this thing at the same time?!" Natsu questioned before he put his arms up to block a tentacle that slammed on top of him. '_Note to self. Never do that again_.' Natsu noted as his arms went numb from the pain.

"Pray that someone on this ship can use magic." Erza answered as she made her way the bridge of the ship.

"Yeah. I'll just stay here and fight this thing on my own!" Natsu yelled as he watched Erza leave. Erza dodged water torrent that were sent her way as she ran to the bridge of the ship.

"Where is it?" Erza asked herself as she looked for the device the captain used to make announcements.

"Hope this thing still works."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is she doing?" Natsu mumbled to himself as he boosted through the air dodging a number of tentacles that flew towards him. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu aimed his attack at the Kraken's body which was still under water. Natsu knew his attack hit, but from the reaction he got from it, it seemed it didn't have much of an affect. <em>'Body must be a lot tougher then it's tentacles.'<em> Natsu growled to himself, as he hovered in the air.

Suddenly dozens and dozens of magic circles appeared on the surface of the water. Before Natsu could react hundreds of droplets of water shot out of the magic circles bombarding him relentlessly. They may had been little drops of water but the power and weight behind them were immense. _'Gotta move.'_ Natsu thought through gritted teeth, before he redirected his flames to move out the way.

"Hello. Is this thing working?" Natsu heard Erza's voice come from the ship.

"Erza?" he cocked his head to the side.

"If anyone on the ship can hear this, we need anyone who is a wizard's help. The hull of the ship has been pierced and is taking in water. Whoever can use magic, any magic, we ask for you to help us." Erza asked, but then her tone turned into more of a commanding one. "It doesn't matter how, just figure out a way to stop it. Over." Natsu couldn't help but sweat drop at her last words.

Luckily for them there were two other wizards on the ship. One was a water wizard and the other was a wind wizard. Unfortunately they weren't very strong, they both only used their magic for convenience then fighting. But combined they were able to slow down the rate of water that made its way into the ship.

* * *

><p>"Hope they can figure something out." Erza muttered, as she looked out of the window.<p>

"Erza! Get the hell out of there!" her eyes widened as she heard Natsu shout at her. She was quick to react by diving out the window, just before the bridge was smashed by a tentacle. As she was falling a torrent of water headed straight for her. With no way and time to move or properly protect herself, she made an x with her arms and prepared for the worst.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" Natsu gave a spinning kick to the water attack, causing an explosion of steam. As they landed Erza couldn't help but smile at the smirking Natsu. "I just saved your ass." Natsu said as he walked up to her.

"You probably just saved it for yourself." Erza smirked back.

"I won't deny that." Natsu replied, but turned serious as he looked at The Kraken, who seemed to have halted its attack. "So how are going to get to that island?" Natsu looked back at Erza, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck." Erza gave him a smile and a thumbs up, then ran to fight The Kraken.

"What?! You can't just leave me like that! I'm not a thinker!" Natsu sighed in defeat, when he saw her requipped into her Black Wing Armor.

* * *

><p>Erza flew into the air and quickly swung her sword at the three oncoming water torrents. She then swung her sword and cleaved a tentacle in half, but gritted her teeth when she saw it heal. She flew up to dodge another tentacle and they all stretched and went after her, causing her to bob and weave. When she felt they were far enough from the body, Erza dashed down towards the water to attack. To her surprise multiple magic circles appeared on the surface of the water and shot the same water bullet like attack Natsu faced. Erza used her wings to guard against the attack as she started thinking of a way out of her predicament. She was being relentlessly attacked from her front and she knew she only had a few seconds before the tentacles came crashing down on her.<p>

Coming up with a plan, Erza quickly built up magic in her wings and sword. Her first move was to quickly unflap her wings releasing the built up magic in them and sending the water bullets back. She then swung her sword to the side, also releasing the built up magic. The swing created a large gust of wind, that sent her flying to the side just as the tentacles came crashing down where she was. _'Close one.'_ Erza let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><em>'Damn you Erza.'<em> Natsu cursed as he sat with his legs and arms crossed, while thinking of a way to turn the ship and get it moving to the island. Turning the ship with the wheel was out of the question, because it was destroyed by The Kraken.

"Hmmm. That could work." Natsu got up and walked to the front of the ship and jumped off to the side. He then ignited his feet and used the flames to push himself into the ship. His plan was a simple one, use his flames to forcefully turn the ship.

'_Move. Damn you!'_ Natsu increased the power of his flames. He gritted his teeth as he used every muscle in his body to to help._ 'Gonna be sore tomorrow_.'

* * *

><p>"Damn." Erza gritted her teeth as one of her wings was destroyed, forcing her to change into her Flame Empress Armor. Not the best element to fight against a being that lived in water, but her Heaven's Wheel Armor wasn't quick enough to avoid The Kraken's attacks. She normally would use her Lightning Empress Armor, because water was a powerful conductor. Which was why she wasn't using it now, because metal was also a conductor. She wouldn't risk her lighting attacks conducting through the water, to the ship and hurting Hisako. No. She would never risk that. She almost turned into her Sea Empress Armor, but stopped herself. She couldn't fly in that armor either, but her mobility in water was nearly unmatched. But Natsu used to always tell her when they were growing up to never underestimate an animal. Not their speed, strength, durability, and brains. Something her stupid pride made her ignore.<p>

Of course she was eventually taught what Natsu said was true. And not by a fierce beast like a lion, or bear, or even a Vulcan. No, she was taught by squirrels. It was because of those damn squirrels, Erza was never able to have a picnic. It was almost as if all squirrels in the entire world banded together to ruin her picnics. At least she wasn't alone in her hatred in squirrels, Natsu also hated them. So no she would never underestimate an animal. Especially one that could use magic. So she figured even if she was smaller, there was a good chance that The Kraken would be able to catch her in the water.

So there she was using an armor that put her at a disadvantage. But she was Fairy Tail's Titania and disadvantage was nothing to her. I was just another obstacle for her to crush. That was one of the main things she and Natsu had in common. Undying confidence.

* * *

><p>Erza's P.O.V<p>

I swung my sword cutting a tentacle that tried to wrap around me. Sorry Kraken nobody gropes me beside Natsu. I then flew up to put some space between me and The Kraken. How did Natsu say it was done again? I thought as I stuck out my sword. He said he builds up magic in his gut, I'll use my sword as a substitute. Ok. Next step was to imagine a raging fire burning everything in it's path. As I did this my sword began to catch on fire. And now I have to contain that fire in a condensed fire ball. Then the flame on my sword moved to the tip of my blade and formed into a fire ball.

"It might not be a Fire Dragon's Roar but I bet this will like a bitch." I muttered before a shot the fire ball at those damn tentacles that shot up towards me. My attack hit and caused a huge explosion and smoke to fill the immediate area. I turned my head when something caught the corner of my eye and saw the ship was turning towards the island. I couldn't help, but smirk when I saw that. That's my Natsu, moving a ship all by himself. Wait. I'm still mad at him for banning me from my pirate friends.

Who was he to ban me from my friends? They're MY friends. Although him acting like he can control me was pretty sexy. No! Focus Erza. Now is not the time to get turned on. Just as I shook the image of Natsu having me tied to our bed post out of my head, sharp torrents of water emerged from the smoke. I quickly slashed at the attacks, causing steam to form, as I canceled out the attacks. Once the steam cleared I saw a multiple magic circles once again appear on the surface of the water. Crap. Doesn't this thing know anything else? As the bullets of water came at me, I swung my sword creating a wall of fire that guarded me from the attack. This is getting me nowhere. We need to get to the island.

"Move your ass Natsu!" I shouted to him. I probably pissed him off.

Love you.

* * *

><p>Natsu P.O.V<p>

"Move your ass Natsu!" oh she did not just...You love her Natsu. You love her. I repeated to myself as I took deep breaths to calm myself down. Alright time to focus on moving this ship. Suck on that Gray! You can't move a ship by yourself.

After a few minutes of pushing, I finally got the ship facing the island. But the ship is still going down, I don't think it'll make it without a boost. I sighed as I boosted back up and landed on the ship. After catching my breath and taking a look to see how Erza was doing, I ran to the back of the ship. Once I got there I jumped off the ship and used my flames to boost into the ship. What a great vacation, I thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

Erza saw Natsu pushing the ship towards the island, so she decided to lead The Kraken away from the ship. She was glad that she decided not to use her Sea Empress Armor, because The Kraken was fast. Erza looked down and saw its outlined figure racing through the water to keep up with her. She pointed her sword at it and shot multiple fireballs to slow it down. It didn't work. The Kraken retaliated by swinging its tentacles from under the water, Erza heated up her sword to counter the attack. She cut through one, then another, then two more. Then-

"Crap." she couldn't cut the next one and was sent flying and skidding across the water. She continued to bounce across the water as she tried to recover from the attack. Luckily for her she was able to recover and fly up just as The Kraken made an attempt to grab her. Erza shook the dizziness and buzzing noise out of her head and recollected herself. _'I hate to admit it, but I can't beat this thing. Good thing I'm just trying to stall for Natsu.'_

Erza took a deep breath and once again had to dodge a number of tentacles, then she flew further from the ship. Erza quickly kept changing her directions so she would be a harder target to catch. Once Erza saw Natsu got the ship to the island, she shot out smoke from her sword to cover her mad dash to the island.

Erza looked back and saw that she wasn't being followed, causing her to raise an eyebrow. A few seconds later she found out why it wasn't following her. A giant title wave started to develop and grow, causing her to scoff. She could easily dodge it by going under water or flying above it, so she wasn't even worried. But after she turned to look forward she realized that it wasn't her the attack was meant for her. It was meant for the ship. _'Hisako!'_

Erza quickly gathered her magic and shot multiple fireballs at the wave, only to have them swallowed up. _'Damn! There's magic laced into the wave.'_ Erza gritted her teeth and flapped her wings to give her a boost of speed. "Gotta hurry."

* * *

><p>Natsu gave one last yell as he pushed the ship onto the island's shore. He then tiredly landed on the beach as the water licked his feet. "Ha. Let's see anyone else do that." Natsu tiredly said, as he fell to one knee.<p>

"Natsu!" he heard Erza yell from the distance.

"Now what?" he turned around to see her racing towards him with a giant title wave behind her. "Son of a bitch." Natsu forced himself to his feet.

'_I don't have enough magic to stop that thing_.' Natsu gritted his teeth. "Erza! I can't-" Natsu was cut off when Erza shot a fireball at him.

_'Like we were reading each others mind._' Natsu smirked. Once the fireball got close enough, Natsu sucked it in and replenished his magic energy. "Now I'm fired up!" Natsu smacked his fists together as his magic circle appeared before him.

'_Time to shine my little dragon.'_ Erza dove under water as she watched Natsu start his Fire Dragon's Roar. The water was shallow enough for her not to worry about The Kraken.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted, as he moved his head left to right, firing a flame thrower like roar. His attack fought against the wave, but eventually he won out. Natsu inhaled deeply, as he once again fell to his knees from using up his remaining magic. "E-Erza? Erza!" Natsu looked around, hoping she didn't get caught in his attack.

"Erz-"

"Boo!" Erza shouted as she popped half way out of the water. She no longer had on her armor and now wore her black bikini.

"Ah!" Natsu shouted, as he fell back into the shallow water. He looked at her and saw that half her body was still under water, which caused him to smirk. "Why hello there my little mermaid."

"Hello to you my little dragon." Erza crawled towards him, until she was in between his legs and leaning on his chest. "You did a good job getting the ship here. I'm impressed." Erza said as she looked up at him.

"Damn right you are." Natsu grinned.

"(sigh) We should get Hisako and everyone else off that ship." Erza stood up and offered Natsu a hand.

"Why do we have to get them off the ship?" Natsu took her hand.

"I doubt it's safe after it took all that damage. We'll get everyone off the ship and find a clearing to stay for the night." Erza explained, as she requipped into her standard clothes.

"Right. Then let's go." Natsu and Erza walked through the hole in the hull of the ship and went to find the passengers and Hisako. Erza opened the door to where Hisako and the passengers were and was only able to get one foot in the room before she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her waist. She blinked a few times as she looked at the little figure clinging to her.

"Hisako?" Erza picked her up and saw that she had tears in her eye. "Why are you crying?" Erza softly questioned.

"I-I was scared. I t-thought that monster would hurt mama and papa." Hisako admitted through sniffles. Erza's eyes widened when she heard what Hisako called them. She turned to look at Natsu who smiled brightly and gave her a nod.

"You don't have to be worried about us." Erza said softly as she hugged Hisako close to her. "There's no way we would let some stupid monster beat us. Ok?"

"Ok." Hisako nodded her head.

After their little reunion Erza explained the situation and had everyone grab their belongings and get off the ship. They were led to a large clearing where they all set up camp, which meant they were going to sleep on their spare clothes. Since it was cold out Erza and Natsu decided to start a fire to keep everyone warm. But instead of using twigs they used whole trees and they made three large fires. They were placed in a triangle shape, because Natsu said it was the best way to keep wild animals away. They all separated to give each person or group their personal space. Hisako fell fast asleep, while Natsu and Erza sat and stared at the fire.

"Hey Erza?" Natsu called out as he turned to look at her. "Erza?" Erza just gave a hmph and looked away.

_'What the hell's her problem? She can't still be mad about me banning her from her pirate friends can she?'_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Erza what's wrong?" Natsu crawled in front of her, only for her to turn away from him. "Don't tell me you're still mad about the whole pirate thing?"

"Of course I'm mad!" Erza yelled causing Hisako to stir, so she continued with a harsh whisper. "You banned me from my friends like a child. I'm a grown woman." Erza looked down at her chest. "Very grown."

_'You can say that again._' Natsu continued to stare at her chest.

"Natsu stop looking at my chest."

"(clears throat) Well you were throwing a tantrum like one and that's saying something coming from me." Natsu whispered back.

"I was not." Erza pouted, as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"You're doing it right now." Natsu deadpanned. Erza blinked a few times as she looked down at herself. Erza then realized she has been acting like a child, causing her to blush out of embarrassment.

"S-Sorry." Erza weakly apologized as she looked down sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." Natsu smiled at her. "I'll tell you what, when we get home I'll make you a strawberry cake myself." Natsu was instantly tackled to the ground. He looked up and saw Erza with stars in her eyes laying on top of him.

"Really? Do you mean it? You're not joking are you? If you are, I swear Natsu I will-" Erza began ranting, until Natsu cut her off.

"I'm serious." Natsu chuckled. "It's been a while since I've made one for you right?"

"Yes. It's been far too long since you made me one." Erza scolded.

The reason for Erza excitement over the idea of Natsu making her a strawberry cake was quite simple. In her opinion, Natsu made the greatest strawberry cake in all of existence. She wouldn't even let anyone see or even breathe in the smell, let alone try a piece. She also forbid Natsu from making one for anyone else beside her. At one point in time Natsu asked Erza, which did she love more, him or the cake. She responded by staring at him with a blank expression for a few seconds, then turned and walked out of the room, as if she never heard him. The question would go unanswered for the rest of time.

"Then it's settled. But what about Hisako?" Natsu asked, as he looked at his sleeping daughter.

"What do you mean?" Erza looked at her also.

"Well don't kids like cake too. Shouldn't you share with her?"

"Can't you just make her, her own?" Erza pleaded.

"I'm not gonna make a whole cake for her! You know how bad that'll be for her teeth?!"

"(snort) When did you become such a health freak?"

"I'm not, but how do you think I got my pearly whites?" Natsu pointed to his teeth.

_'Damn those are white.'_ Erza could've swore she seen them sparkle for a second. "Why do you keep such good care of those anyways?"

"All animals, except for sharks, in nature take care of their teeth. Without them they're practically doomed." Natsu explained.

"You do know you're not an animal, right?" Erza sweat dropped.

"No duh." Natsu glared. "But I was raised in the forest, so I picked up a few things."

'_I wonder what else you picked up?'_ Erza perverted side made it's appearance. The phrase "animal sex" kept running through her head. _'No! Now is not the time or place for such thoughts!'_ Erza shook her head, until a thought struck her.

"I think it's about time you explain what you know about that thing." Erza stoically as she got off him.

"Alright, alright." Natsu took a deep breath, then turned serious. "Everything I know about it was taught to me by Igneel, so this my first time seeing it too. Ok?" Erza just nodded her head, in response.

"Ok. Well to start things off The Kraken is one of the few remaining, Titanic Magical Beasts. And from what Igneel told me they're strong, strong enough to hold their own against dragons."

"Wow. So there's more of them?" Erza asked, shocked at hearing this new information.

"Yes and no." Natsu answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've never seen any until now, but supposedly there is only one for each species of animal. So there might be other kinds of them, but no other giant squids."

"So they reproduce without a mate?"

"I guess so." Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"That's gotta be boring." Erza mumbled to herself.

"What'd you say?" Natsu leaned closer.

"Nothing." Erza waved her hands frantically. "I guess now the question is, why did The Kraken attack?"

"That's the thing! It shouldn't have attacked humans at all!"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's against the pact."

"What pact?"

"Ok, so here's the thing. A long, long time ago, like before Igneel was born, there was a three way war, between the humans, the dragons, and the titanic magical beasts."

"I find it hard to believe that us humans could survive in a war that put them against such daunting enemies."

"That's what I said...except not as smart." Natsu sheepishly admitted. "Anyways, I said the same thing and Igneel said the humans had two major things that kept them in the war."

"And they are?"

"One is lost magic and the other was numbers."

"That makes sense. Lost magic is far more powerful then regular magic and it was probably more common and powerful back then. But what do you mean by numbers?"

"Well dragons take hundreds of years to reproduce and T.M.B give birth only once. Also they die once their offspring are able to take care of themselves. People on the other hand-"

"Do it like bunnies." Erza finished for him.

"Exactly." Natsu grinned at her. "But back to the war. So eventually it got bad enough where all three sides decided to form a pact. Which basically said that each side would stay out of the others business. I guess it worked, because almost everyone thinks dragons are dead and don't even know about T.M.B's."

"Wait. If each side agreed to stay out of each others affairs, how do Dragon Slayers exist? And what about the attack earlier? That seemed like that might break a few rules."

"Oh yeah that." Natsu took up a thinking pose, trying to recall what else Igneel told him. "Igneel said that the war left the humans really weak, since most of the lost magic users died along with their magic. I guess that made them really vulnerable and worried, that they could get wiped out if the dragons or T.M.B's. So to make the humans feel safer, each dragon agreed to take one human every generation and teach them Dragon Slayer Magic. That's actually where Dragons Slayers come from. And the T.M.B's each made a magical item that could control them if they ever went against the pact. Of course the T.M.B's were allowed to hide each one so they weren't taken advantage of." Natsu explained.

"You think someone found one of those items and used it to control The Kraken?" Erza questioned.

"Maybe."

"Did you smell anyone?"

"No." Natsu shook his head. "The salt water was too strong it covered up everyone's scent. Even now I'm having a hard time smelling you." Natsu said, as started sniffing at her neck.

"(giggle) Stop that." Erza playfully slapped the back of his head. "Ok. So at least we have a theory on how to beat that thing."

"Yup. Find the person controlling it and kick his ass." Natsu smirked.

"So the usual." Erza smirked back. They may have not said it, but they both knew they couldn't beat The Kraken in a straight fight. It had too much magic energy and was able to heal its wounds, the only way to win was to defeat the one controlling it. "We should get some rest, you especially. After all you're going to be repairing the ship tomorrow." they both laid on each of Hisako's side and closed their eyes to get some sleep. It took a few seconds for Erza's words to register in Natsu's tired mind.

_'Wait! I'm going to be doing what?!'_


	14. Battle at Sea Part 2

**A/N: So I just read the latest Fairy Tail chapter and I was not happy. Not one bit. That Jellal and Erza fan service just irked me. So I'm gonna get started with the next chapter right away. I also got hooked on some new manga (for me at least) like, Cage of Eden, Witch Hunter, Ubel Blatt, and World Embryo. So I was distracted yet again.**

**And I've noticed something about reviews. It seems to me that when you put out a chapter there's about a 24 hour window where you get almost all of your reviews, at least that's how it is for me.**

**On a side note, finally football season has started. I was going crazy. No Football. No Basketball. I was losing my mind.**

**Oh yeah one more thing. I was thinking of bringing Knightwalker into my story in around 3-4 chapters and I was wondering if I'm bringing her in too soon. I might make a poll about if I should bring her in sooner or later. **

**This chapter is not edited yet so sorry for the mistakes, but I want to get this chapter out tonight. So I'll edit it tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>"Finally! I'm done!" Natsu sighed as he flopped backwards onto the sand on the beach.<em> 'I've been taught fire magic that could kill a dragon and I've used it for cooking, drying clothes, fireworks, and now welding. I wonder how Igneel would react if he saw this?'<em> Natsu thought as he looked at his handiwork. He spent the last two days using large pieces of metal from various places on the ship to fix or enforce its hull. While he did that Erza relaxed on the beach and Hisako played. Yup. Natsu got manual labor and they got vacation. Of course when, Natsu complained about this, Erza offered to make it up to him when they got home. And going by her seductive tone he knew what she meant.

"Good work Natsu." Erza sat down beside him.

"Thanks." Natsu flashed his trademark smile as he sat up. "So what now?"

"We'll set sail in a few hours and hope it went away. And if it attacks again we'll have to keep it away from the ship while we fight it. We'll also have to keep an eye out for the wizard controlling it. I doubt whoever it is will be to far away."

"So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. You can use the rest of the day to rest. We're both going to need it." Erza stated.

"Sounds good to me." Natsu laid back down and almost instantly fell asleep. Erza just looked down at him with a warm smile on her face.

"Goofball." Erza muttered as Natsu began challenging Gray to a fight in his sleep. She then leaned forward, dodged a sleeping punch, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. _'Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a fight.'_ Erza muttered inwardly, as she watched Hisako play in the water._ 'But we can't afford to lose.'_

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Erza asked as she walked up beside Natsu, who was standing at the front of the ship and staring at the horizon.<p>

"Hell yeah." Natsu replied as the ship started moving. They used the water and wind wizard to move the ship, it wasn't very fast, but it got the job done. Of course while the did that, the rest of the passengers, including Hisako were once again hiding in the ship.

The trip was uneventful for about thirty minutes, then storm clouds began to cover the sky and the water became more violent.

"Wait here." Erza ordered, as she left to go get something. She returned a few minutes later with multiple pieces of metal stacked together.

"What are those for?"

"It'll put the ship in danger if you fight on it again, so you'll use these as 'stepping stones' to fight on the water." Erza explained.

"Ok." Natsu shrugged. "As long as I get to fight, I'm good."

As Natsu and Erza waited, they both knew The Kraken was getting closer, as the sky became darker and the waters became more wild. And then it appeared, all of it this time. No longer it hid in the water, it brought it's whole body to the surface. Maybe it was a sign of respect or maybe it was trying to intimidate the two, either way it didn't matter.

The two parties just stared at each other as if they were daring the other to make the first move. Which Erza did by throwing the pieces of metal in the water. "Let's go." Erza said, as she requipped into her Flame Empress Armor and took flight. Natsu followed suit, by jumping onto one of the pieces of metal.

The stare off continued for a few more seconds, until both Natsu and Erza quickly went on the assault.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted.

"Empresses Hell Shot!" Erza stuck out her sword and launched a huge fireball. Both attacks hit simultaneously creating a cloud of smoke. They both waited for the smoke to clear, so they could see how much damage they did, but were forced to dodge as six tentacles, three from each side, swung at them horizontally. Natsu jumped up and reached out his hand, which was grabbed by Erza, who flew up quickly avoiding the tentacles. Erza then flipped in the air and used the momentum to throw Natsu at The Kraken.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" Natsu's foot connected with right between The Kraken's eyes, causing it to roar in pain. Natsu jumped off of The Kraken and landed on a piece of floating metal and was instantly attacked by a torrent of water from behind, but Erza swooped down and blocked it with her sword. "Thanks." Natsu said.

"No problem." Erza replied, before The Kraken tried to smash them with its tentacles. Erza quickly flew to the side as Natsu jumped to another piece of metal, but The Kraken continued to try to smash them. '_We can't go on the offensive if we're to busy dodging these things_.' Erza gritted her teeth as she cut through a tentacle, which of course healed.

'_Where is that damn wizard at_?!' Erza questioned inwardly, as she glanced around hoping to find something.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flaming Blade!" Natsu shouted, as he blew away the three tentacles that tried to slam down on him. He then jumped on one and started making his way towards the body.

Erza saw Natsu running along a tentacle and decided to draw attention away from him. Erza pointed her sword forward and started shooting multiple bullet like fireballs at The Kraken's face, causing it to focus on her. It attacked by launching three torrents of water, which followed Erza as she flew around trying to dodge them.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu punched it, causing enough pain to make The Kraken release the attack it launched at Erza. "Fire Dragons Wing Atta-" Natsu was cut off when a geyser of water blasted him sky high. Natsu readjusted himself in the air and saw six torrents of water coming at him at all angles. _'Not good_.' Natsu boosted himself with his fire launching him out of the way and landed on a piece of metal.

Meanwhile Erza was busy cutting down tentacle after tentacle, only for them to grow back, although she noticed that The Kraken heals slower from fire based attacks. Erza flew towards The Kraken stabbed it, then flew up the body dragging her sword along the way.

'_Even if it can heal, enough pain could damage it mentally_.' Erza thought as she dug her sword deeper and ignited it causing The Kraken to scream in pain. It quickly submerged itself under water, giving the couple a breather.

"Good one." Natsu complemented, as he landed close to Erza.

"Apparently not good enough." Erza replied, as a huge magic circle appeared on top of the water. Hundreds if not thousands of water bullets shot out of the water at an alarming rate. Erza stuck out her sword and made a shield of fire, while Natsu stayed where he was, using the piece of metal as a shield. Unfortunately they both didn't last long and the couple were bombarded relentlessly

"Crap this hurts." Natsu mumbled as he crossed his arms to guard himself.

'_Gotta move quick._' Erza gritted her teeth in pain, before she swung her sword creating a wall of fire engulfing the whole area. Using the momentarily cease-fire Erza quickly swooped down and grabbed Natsu from behind and took flight upwards. The water bullets ate through the fire wall and once again showered the skies. Erza dodged quickly, doing her best to receive only minimal damage from the attack, while Natsu put his hands out making a circular shield of fire.

"Now what?!" Natsu shouted, as water bullets made it through his shield hitting him in the chest. _'It's like getting hit by a Vulcan_.'

"Can you see anything?" Erza asked as she looked down hoping to spot the one controlling The Kraken.

"No. Nothing." Natsu grunted.

"Me neither." Erza replied, as she flew high enough so the water bullets couldn't reach them.

"Throw me." Natsu stated.

"What?" Erza questioned.

"I said throw me." Natsu reiterated.

"Alright." Erza started spinning around while holding onto Natsu by his arm. "Here we go!" Erza yelled, as she hurled Natsu down towards The Kraken.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu's body was engulfed in flames as he rocketed down at The Kraken. "Here I come you stupid squid!" Natsu shouted just before he slammed into The Kraken. The impact of the attack was so strong that a small shock wave reverberated throughout the surrounding sea. It also caused The Kraken to let out a loud roar of pain as he fell back into the water.

'_That hurt_.' Natsu moaned as he fell back and landed on a piece of metal.

'_That had to hurt_.' Erza thought as she flew down to check on Natsu. "How are feeling?" Erza questioned as she landed beside him.

"It feels like my head's splitting in half." Natsu moaned as he clutched said head.

"Here let me make it better." Erza leaned forward and kissed him on the head. "How about now?"

_'Hell no_!' Natsu shouted inwardly, but decided to keep that to himself. "Yeah it does."

'_Wait a second. It does feel better_.' Natsu blinked in surprise as he stood up. '_Weird_.'

"Hey Erza do yo-" Natsu was cut off as he and Erza were both smacked by a tentacle. A scream of pain left their mouths as the both flew only to let out another one as they were once again smacked by a tentacle. As they flew to another waiting tentacle, Erza flipped to face it and slashed it in half. Her small victory was short lived though, as she was smacked once again from behind.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted as he was sent flying to the ship. Natsu yelled in pain as he made contact with the side of the ship, making a large dent in it. "Gotta get away from the ship." Natsu muttered as he boosted away from the ship and towards Erza.

"Gotcha." Natsu said as he caught Erza after she was hit by another tentacle. They both fell into the ocean and Natsu quickly dragged a dazed Erza to a floating piece of metal. "You ok?"

"I'll be fine." Erza sat up ignoring the pain that ran through her body. "We won't last long if this continues. We have to find the wizard controlling it."

"I know." Natsu agreed as he grabbed his hair and pulled in frustration. "But I can't smell the bastard!" Natsu yelled, just before The Kraken resurfaced and stared down at them.

"Ready for round two?" Erza smirked as she stood up.

"Who are you talking too?" Natsu returned the smirk.

* * *

><p>Worried.<p>

That's what Hisako was feeling as she sat against a wall. She wasn't worried for herself. She was worried about her mama and papa. Even if Erza told her that they would be ok, she still worried. She wanted to help. Even if it was a little, she wanted to do something. After all she was a wizard to right? But she wasn't sure how. She couldn't help fight that thing, that was out of the question. So how?

She then remembered the conversation she overheard a few nights ago between her mama and papa. She didn't really understand what they were talking about, but she was able to understand that, that thing was being controlled by someone. And with that she bolted out of the room, with only the thought of helping her mama and papa.

Hisako had to fight to keep her balance as the surging wind blew furiously against her. And the rush of adrenaline that surged through her little body wore off as she saw The Kraken in all it's might. She watched as two small figures, Natsu and Erza, went on the defensive as The Kraken went on the attack. Seeing that prompted Hisako to look around hoping to find the one controlling The Kraken. And for the next five minutes she found nothing, until she followed a piece of metal that flew through the sky. But what really caught her attention was the fact that when the piece of metal landed on the water it seemed to disappear, as if it was hiding behind something. A few seconds later the piece of metal drifted into sight, now Hisako became really curious.

Normally a kid her age probably wouldn't think much of what she saw, but living on the streets forced her to question everything. What was that? How'd that happen? Is that what I was looking for? Those were questions that ran through her mind. With her suspicion raised Hisako contemplated how to answer her questions.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting sick and tired of all this running." Natsu stated as he jumped to avoid another tentacle.<p>

"It's not like we have much of a choice right now." Erza replied as she ducked under a swiping tentacle.

"Oh crap." Natsu said just before he was hit into the air and drilled by a torrent of water.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted and was immediately smashed between two tentacles, causing her to scream in pain.

Both Natsu and Erza fell and luckily landed on separate pieces of metal (saving them from having to struggle against drowning) as they recovered from the previous attack. They both groaned as they struggled to get to their feet as The Kraken stared down at them.

They were in a dire situation. The Kraken was on a whole 'nother level and they knew it. They couldn't help but feel belittled by the presence of the monster that towered over them. They needed to find the wizard and soon. As The Kraken slowly raised its tentacles to finish them off, the couple were mentally screaming at bodies to move.

_'Move damn it_!_ Move_!' the screams continued while the tentacles came crashing down, only to stop mid way.

A sudden screeching noise rang through their ears as a ray like blast of sound flew through the air from the ship and hit what seemed to look like a bubble of water. After a few seconds the blast died down, but the damage was done. The bubble of water was torn apart and revealed a women standing on the water with a pissed of look on her face. She had long, aqua blue hair, wore a dark blue yukata. She could easily be described as attractive with her light skin and ample breast, which we on display since her yukata was half falling off. But what really caught their attention was the golden trident she was holding that looked like it belonged to a king, judging by the designs and jems that covered the weapon.

"Was that-" Natsu was cut off by Erza.

"Hisako? Yes."

"She's in-"

"Trouble? Oh yeah."

"But she just saved our asses." Natsu pointed out.

"She also put herself in extreme danger by coming out."

"(sigh) You're really strict."

"You just realized that?" Erza deadpanned.

"Whatever. So who gets who?"

"I'll deal with the little tramp over there and you hold off slimy until I can break that trident." Erza ordered.

"Sounds good to me." Natsu said as Erza started to fly to the enemy.

"Oh Natsu." Erza called out. "Here's a little present." Erza shot a fireball at him, which he happily sucked up.

"All right! I'm fired up now!" Natsu roared as fire erupted from his body taking the shape of a dragon. "Let's go you stupid squid! Fire Dragon's Roar!" after the attack, Natsu immediately jumped high in the air and continued his attack. "Fire Dragon's Talon!" Natsu brought his foot down on The Kraken.

The second Natsu landed on one of his make shift stepping stones he was immediately attacked by half of dozen torrents of water. Natsu reacted quickly by jumping out of the way, only for a tentacle made of water to grab his leg out of mid air and slammed him down on the water. He was then flung into the air and was bombarded with hundreds of water bullets.

Natsu thought fighting The Kraken before was tough, but fighting it with its full and undivided attention on you was a bitch. And that was made perfectly clear by feeling of hundreds of tiny, yet very painful, water bullets. Couldn't this thing think of something new? Natsu was then abruptly smacked by a tentacle sending him bouncing of the surface of the water.

'_Erza's gonna have to hurry up_.' Natsu thought before he was dragged underwater. '_Son of a bitch_!'

* * *

><p>Erza flew away from Natsu and towards the blue haired wizard. She then requipped into her Sea Empress Armor and stood a top of the water. They glared at each other for a few seconds, but Erza squashed her anger. She knew she needed to remain calm to beat this opponent, after all she couldn't be a push over if she was able to control The Kraken.<p>

"It's hard to belief a wizard like yourself would be dating a worthless man like Natsu Dragneel."

The bitch was going down. No one talks about her Natsu like that and gets away with it. No one.

"Jealous that you can't get a man of your own?" first she would insult her then she'd beat the crap out of her

"Unlike you I have standards." the women sneered. As much fun as this little pissing match was, Erza had business to take care of.

"Who are you and what reason would you have for attacking our cruise ship?" Erza asked. She wasn't sure why most dark wizards she fought were so eager to reveal their plans, but Erza wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"The name is Ren and my reasons for attacking this ship is none of your damn business!" ok say she was smarter then your average dark wizard.

Still a bitch though.

"Well then Ren, prepare yourself." Erza warned as she readied her sword, causing Ren ready her trident. The both glared at each other for a few seconds until they charged at each other. Erza's swings and Ren's stabs were nothing but a blur as they both parried and countered each other for a good minute. Erza dropped to a crouched position and snapped a kick at Ren's knee, but Ren flipped forward at the perfect time, rendering the kick all but powerless, and brought a heel drop kick down on Erza. Erza quickly rolled out of the way, used one of her hands to push out of the roll, and swung her sword sending a arching slash of water in the shape of a 'C' at Ren.

Ren quickly swung her trident up causing a wall of water to not only shield from Erza's attack, but from her view also. The wall of water died down and revealed that Ren was no longer there, causing Erza to look in all directions, but it was to avail.

'_Where'd she go_?' Erza's question was answered, when Ren came flying out of the water. Erza's eyes widened as a trident came shooting out of the water aimed directly at her face. Erza reacted quickly by jumping away barely dodging the trident by mere inches. While Erza was in the air, Ren jabbed her trident at Erza causing multiple three sets of water spikes to fly at Erza. Erza parried the attacks and landed on the water only to have Ren right on her stabbing her trident forward. Erza brought up her sword and used it to redirect the attack, causing the sword and trident to slide across each other, sending sparks flying. They then jumped away from each other giving them some space.

The second they landed on the water they darted at each other once again. Their weapons clashed as they zoomed pass each other only to turn around and do it again. The two women looked like nothing but blurs as they clashed time and time again. Their little jousting match came to an end when Erza's sword locked in between two of the trident's spikes. Erza and Ren glared at each other as they tried to push the other back, but to no avail.

"Not bad, for a woman stupid enough to date that worthless man."

THE BITCH WAS GOING DOWN!

Erza couldn't take it anymore. What was this chicks problem? She was probably just trying to piss her off and it was working. Erza really was starting to regret doing that stupid interview a while back. And she was REALLY starting to regret saying in said interview how pissed of she gets when girls come on to Natsu or insult him. But in her defense she never thought that dark wizards read Sorcery's Weekly. She figured they had their own version.

To break their little stalemate Ren attempted to strip Erza of her sword by twisting her trident to the right. Erza countered by cartwheeling with the sword and launching a left roundhouse kick the second she landed. Ren brought up her arm to block the kick and was sent flying from the power behind it.

_'Fuck she's strong.'_ Ren thought. It was like if a regular person got hit by an elephant. That was the only way Ren could describe the force behind the kick. As Ren picked herself up she looked up and saw Erza coming down towards her with her sword ready to strike.

As Erza was in the air she gathered water to her sword and swung down at Ren. Ren quickly brought up her trident to block the water slice and was sent sliding back. Erza kept on the offensive and continued to swing at her from multiple angles. Ren quickly backpedaled as she was barely block Erza's strikes. Erza suddenly changed her fighting style to fencing, catching Ren off guard, which resulted in a cut to the side of her abdomen.

'_Damn_.' Ren cursed before she flipped over Erza and jumped away from her the second she landed. Erza raised her eyebrow when she saw Ren cover her wound in water then turned the water to ice.

'_She can use Ice Magic too? No. If that trident is as powerful as I suspect, she might be able to control water in all its forms_.' Erza quickly concluded. And her theory was proven right when Ren swung her trident causing ice spikes to fly at Erza. She blocked the spikes with her sword, but they were followed up by thin razor edged ice saucers. Erza turned to the side letting the first two pass her, from the front and the back and did a cartwheel jump over another one that would've surely cut her in half. As one foot touched the water she brought the other down heel first on the center of another saucer shattering it. Erza then spun and swung her sword sending a water a sharp arc of water, then followed up with twelve more arcs.

Ren gracefully ducked, spun, front flipped, and then started a series of cartwheeling flips ranging from sideways forward, and backwards. (**A/N: Picture what a cat burglar does when they break in a room full of lasers**.)

'_She's good_.' Erza commented, as Ren finished dodging her attacks.

"Not bad Titania. Looks like I'll have to take you more seriously." after Ren said that she lifted up her trident and it began to grow, temporarily blinding Erza. When Erza's vision cleared she saw Ren surrounded by a bubble of water with tentacles made of water growing out of it.

'_Great. I thought I was all done with those things._' Erza sighed. Then suddenly the tentacles darted towards her ready to impale her. Erza reacted quickly by slamming her sword in the water, causing a small explosion of water to send her flying in the air. Erza stuck out her sword as she fell on top of the bubble, allowing her to get some penetration, but as she got closer to Ren she felt herself lose momentum. Eventually, Erza was sent flying out of the water bubble and into the air, where the tentacles went after her. She flip uncontrollable through the air and was only able to twist her body slightly as the two tentacles drilled into her sides. Luckily for her she was able to avoid a fatal wound. Erza winced as she landed on one knee, she had to suppress the urge to clutch her sides, not wanting to leave herself open to an attack.

'_Got her!_' Ren smirked.

'_Damn! I'll have to repay her for this_.' Erza stood back up, ignoring the pain from her wounds. _'But how do I get to her_?' Erza contemplated as she observed the water bubble that protected Ren. '_There's an idea_.'

Erza quickly dashed forward cutting down a few tentacles that came straight towards her. She then spun cutting two more that flanked her from both sides, then jumped over the water bubble twisting and turning as she dodged multiple tentacles in the air. As she was landing on the other side Erza stuck her sword into the water bubble and tore into it as she came down. When Erza landed she swung her sword down sending a sharp arc of water through the tear she made.

'_Fuck_!' Ren was barely able to move to the side as the water arc tore by her. '_So that's her plan. Make a tear in the bubble and then use the opening to attack me directly_.' Ren sneered as Erza ran around the bubble, flipped over a whipping tentacle and slashed down diagonally at the bubble then spun and launched another water arc. Ren barely had time to turn and lean backwards letting it pass by her face by a few centimeters. Ren gulped as she realized how close she was to getting her face cut right off.

Once she got over her near faceless experience Ren turned and glared at a smirking Erza. Erza rolled to the right as a tentacle came from above and then back-flipped to dodge one from behind and cut it before she landed. After she landed she made a quick dash towards the bubble and once again made a tear in it by making a quick jab, followed by another one that sent a water attack that looked like a spear. This time Erza was able to get a hit on her, although it was only a cut on her cheek, but it was good confidence booster for Erza.

For the next few minutes that process repeated itself. Ren would attack with her tentacles and Erza would either gracefully dodge or swiftly cut them down, before she would launch a counterattack. But eventually Erza decided to put her real plan into action, which she started it out by jumping away from Ren, causing the tentacles to fly towards her. As they came closer Erza swung her sword up creating a wall of water to shield her from Ren's line of sight. Ren's eyes opened wide when she saw that Erza wasn't there anymore. Her shock rose once more when she felt a hand wrap around her foot and pull her down into the ocean.

That was what Erza had planned out. A plan within a plan. Her real objective was to keep Ren on her toes with dodging Erza's attacks and that would draw away from the only place Erza could get to her, from below. And now they were under water which was even ground for them.

As Erza pulled Ren down, she swung her sword with her other hand, forcing Ren to block it with her trident. Erza then kicked her in the stomach sending her flying through the water. Erza quickly circled around and kicked her in the back not allowing Ren time to recover. But Ren anticipated the next kick and countered with an elbow to Erza's jaw, which was followed by a stab to the face. Fortunately for Erza she was able to move her head to the side avoiding an unpleasant death, unfortunately she was kneed in the stomach sending her flying out of the water.

Erza struggled to get the air back in her lungs and keep her stomach content in her stomach as she flew through the air before she ungracefully splashed into the water. All the momentum Erza was getting from pulling Ren out of that water bubble was quickly halted and reversed with that quick counter Ren pulled off and she wasn't going let it go to waste. She took the offensive and refused to let up.

"Time to finish this Titania!" Ren screamed as she dashed towards Erza, who was struggling to her feet.

"Not good."

* * *

><p>'<em>Not good.<em>' Natsu thought as he hid in a underwater crevasse that was (luckily for him) just big enough for him to fit, but small enough that The Kraken's tentacles couldn't get to deep into the crevasse. '_I can only stay down here for so long_.' Natsu pushed himself deeper just to enough to get out of reach of a probing tentacle.

'_Now what_?' Natsu questioned as he gazed at The Kraken floating above him, until he felt something that drew his attention away.

Pain.

Sharp burning pain screamed through his left shoulder forcing Natsu to cover his mouth with his free hand keeping the air in his lungs from escaping. He turned his head and saw a Great White Shark biting into his shoulder.

'_Get the fuck off me_!' Natsu punched the shark right on the nose tearing it from his shoulder. Natsu held onto his bleeding shoulder as he glared at the recovering shark, only to see something strange. The shark's eyes were glowing bright blue, he also could sense magic coming from it.

'_The hell_?' Natsu then turned his attention back to The Kraken and noticed it's eyes were glowing the same color. '_What?! It can control fish too?! Well that's great. I need to get back to the surface soon, I'm running out of air. But first things first. I have to deal with this over grown fish_.' the shark dashed towards Natsu who quickly swam up and punched it's spine breaking it.

'_Crap my shoulder burns_.' Natsu winced as he clutched his shoulder. '_What the hell_?' Natsu was taken by surprise when a tentacle wrapped around him and pulled him out of the crevasse. The Kraken pulled him in front of it and stared at Natsu for a few seconds. '_What the hell is this fucker looking at?_!' Natsu then released a bubbled scream as The Kraken started to squeeze Natsu.

'_Can't breath_.' very quickly everything was starting to go black for Natsu. The air escaped his lungs in the form of bubbles and none was going to go back in. '_Damn it. It can't end here. I can't leave them. Erza. Hisako...I can't_.' everything went completely dark for Natsu and his body went limp.

**'Hehehehehe.'** the dark laughter echoed through Natsu's mind.


	15. Battle at Sea Part 3

**A/N: I took waaaaaayyyy too long for this update. I was really lazy with it, but this last week I think I got my writing drive back. I put in like 9 pages out of 14 this last week. Also I got a new game NBA 2k13 and that kept me distracted. It is so much better then last years and I know this because I don't want to rip my hair out every time I play it. **

**On another note I know my goal for this story is. I want this story when it's said and done (which is a long time from now. I want to say at least 200,000 words, but who knows) to be THE Naza story. I want it to be the longest, (it's 2nd at the moment) most reviewed, (3rd) most favorited, (3rd) and followed (4rd). So that's my goal. Also I hope Naza stories will catch up to Jerza stories. Naza 200. Jerza 319. Won't be easy but I think we can do it.**

**Also I decided to give Ultear, Meredy, and Kagura closer relationships to Fairy Tail, specifically Natsu and Erza. I figured Ultear and Meredy spent most of their lives being all dark and moody, but now since Ultear learned the truth about her mother she could be happy and less dark which would have make Meredy happier and less emotionless. And who better to spend that time with then Fairy Tail and more importantly Natsu (no romance of course. More like brother, sister relationships.) And with Kagura, I want her to look up to Erza like a role model. I got the idea when I was wondering if she like other of the new wizards at the Magic Games looked up to Fairy Tail wizards. It makes sense Fairy Tail was the strongest and before the time skip they were all kids, I'm sure they had wizards they looked up to. Why not Fairy Tail? And Kaguya is a swordsmen/women.**

**So with that in mind she'll be around. Also I'll write a flashback of how Kagura ended up looking up to Erza. It'll go along the lines of Kagura being in some a noble clan and she's the heir, but she wants to be a wizard, but the clan won't let her. The clan will be all old school with the women as nothing but pretty faces, but Kagura wants to be more. ****She'll meet Erza and Natsu when they take a job to protect her from assassins or something. Erza will kick major ass (so will Natsu just not as much) and Kagura will be in awe, because Erza's is exactly the type of person she dreams of being. Erza will tell her to live her life the way she wants and Kagura will strive to be like Erza a strong confident woman. Natsu and Erza will be around 13, 14 so Kagura will be 6 or 7.**

** I'm also thinking of writing a civil war arc within Fiore. It'll of course include the guilds. This will also give me an excuse to make other wizards from different guild join Fairy Tail, like Kagura maybe Leon and others. Some might not agree with the side the guilds taking in the war, or their guild might be destroyed. Some destroyed guild might join together, some might scatter altogether. I don't have a reason behind the civil war yet, but it's not happening anytime soon, just an idea for the future.**

**And from now on I'll refer to Natsu's dark side as Natsu but in bold letters (which you can't see now since everything is bold) And when they talk to each other I will be using these [ ]. Not sure exactly why, but I am. Also when you think of Natsu's darkside I want you to think along the lines of Ichigo's hollow side. You know the voice, laugh, crazy smile. Everything but the mask and eyes, but I do like the black and yellow eyes, but that'll come later.**

**And the last thing (finally right?) I notice a lot of writers are using the dragon, dragon slayer one love through life thing. Now as much as I would like to, I'm not taking credit for it, because I didn't come up with the idea Toaneo07 Ver2.0 did. ****But I like to think I'm responsible for it gaining all of its attention. The reason for this is the story **The pain of love is in spanish but I use google chrome which translates the story, but a lot gets lost in translation. So some people might have given up on the story, I didn't. And besides **Toaneo07 Ver2.0 I've never saw anybody write it in their story until I did (of course I only read Naza stories). So I feel a little good if I (even though it wasn't my idea) helped influence other writers. I do think I started the dark Natsu stories (again I only read Naza stories, so if there are dark Natsu stories outside of Naza I'm unaware of them) because I never read any before mine and I read all the Naza stories. Also when you think of******

**One more little thing. I came up with another Naza story idea and I want to see what people think about it, but I think I wrote enough in this author note, so I'll put it at the bottom. Check it out if you want. **

* * *

><p><strong>"Hahahahahahaha<strong>!" **Natsu's** dark and distorted laugh echoed through the ocean as his magic energy began to rise and black markings began to appear from his feet and slowly climbed to his shins. "**Seems like the fool bit off more then he can chew! Not that I'm complaining**!" blue steam began to rise from** Natsu's** body until a large burst of blue flames erupted from **Natsu's** body completely destroying the tentacle that was wrapped around him.

"**Let's see how you handle me**!" **Natsu** roared as he used his blue flames to jet towards The Kraken and unleash a barrage of flaming blue punches.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" **Natsu** shouted as he launched the attack, the only difference was the blue flames and size and power of the flames that engulfed his fist. The Kraken was launched a few meters out of the water and made a giant splash as it fell back into the water. **Natsu** jetted up out of the water and hovered above The Kraken giving a crazy grin.

"**Time to fry some squid! Fire Dragon's Roar**!" just like the last attack this one was on another level, it was hotter, stronger, and massive. A huge amount of smoke and wind exploded outward when the attack hit its target. "**Hahahahaha! See!? That's the difference between me and that little boy!**" as the smoke cleared it revealed the disfigured form of The Kraken. About half of its body was melted away showing its insides and its still beating heart. Slowly but surely The Kraken started to heal even from its horrible wounds.

"**As expected from a being that can stand as an equal to a dragon**." **Natsu** grinned. "**I wouldn't have it any other way**!" The Kraken fully healed and started swinging its tentacles at **Natsu** like there was no tomorrow. But of course none of the attacks hit, as **Natsu** flew around dodging the tentacles.

"**My turn**." **Natsu** smirked as he caught one of the tentacles and used his tremendous strength to swing The Kraken over his head and slammed it on a rock formation. "**Fire Dragon's Talon**!" **Natsu** flipped in the air and dropped a flaming heel kick on The Kraken causing the rock under it to break. The Kraken fell off of the rock and into the water. **"Don't think I'm done yet**!" **Natsu** boosted down towards The Kraken, but was smacked by a tentacle sending him flying through the air.

"**Haha! Good hit!**" **Natsu** stabilized himself using flames then darted towards The Kraken. As he was flying towards The Kraken he put his hands in front of him, ignited his hands, and threw them apart causing fireballs to rain down on The Kraken. He then raised his hands above him and created a giant fireball. "**Now let's see if you can take mine!**" **Natsu** shouted before he threw it causing a huge explosion.

* * *

><p>Erza ducked under a stab from Ren's trident and swung her sword horizontally at her stomach. Ren quickly flipped over Erza and while still in the air she spun sending a kick to the back of Erza's head. Without even turning around Erza raised her right arm and blocked the kick, she then grabbed Ren's ankle with said arm and pulled her closer and delivered a very powerful elbow to Ren's chin, sending her flying a good twenty feet away. Erza let out a sigh of relief as she watched Ren splash into the ocean. She has been on the defensive for a while and that she was glad she put a stop to Ren's offensive attacks.<p>

After she took a few seconds to catch her breath she launched her own offensive assault. As Erza dashed towards the kneeling Ren she swung her sword sending a few sharp arcs of water at Ren. As Ren blocked the attacks Erza came swooping in from the right swinging her sword diagonally upwards. Ren brought up her trident to block the attack but was knocked off balance, seeing this Erza pulled back her hand and landed a punch right in Ren's face, sending her skidding across the water. Erza then jumped in the air, gathered water around her sword, and swung it down launching hundreds of tiny water needles.

Ren raised her trident in front of her and started spinning it around rapidly creating a circular shield of water. But the shield only held up for a few seconds until the needles started making their way through the shield little by little. Ren gritted her teeth as the needles struck her in several places. Erza fell down towards Ren swinging her sword at her head, but Ren dipped the tip of her trident into the water and pulled it up causing a blast of water to blow Erza backwards. Ren exhaled loudly as she pulled out the water needles, which lost their form when they were pulled out.

As Erza flew through the air she flipped backwards to put herself in a less awkward position and the second she landed she bolted towards Ren. Ren anticipated Erza's desire to keep on the offensive and sent multiple razor sharp ice like saucers at her.

_'These again.'_ Erza's mind raced as she saw the ice saucers coming her way. The way they were spread out and the speed she was going she couldn't dodge to the left, right, or up. She contemplated going underwater but she noticed a few circular silhouettes.

_ 'Underwater too!'_ running out of time Erza quickly reacted and slid on her knees and leaned back so her back was nearly touching the water. As Erza slid under the ice saucers Ren charged at her with her trident pointed forward, ready to impale her while she was vulnerable. But this was Erza she was fighting and Erza wasn't one to be taken out so easily. As Erza slid, she spun on her knees and in one fluid motion got back on her feet and swung her sword using the momentum of the swung to knock Ren's trident to the side.

After she parried aside Ren's trident, Erza flipped her blade to strike at her, but she brought to block her face when Ren spit out her own water needles from her mouth.

_'Disgusting.'_ Erza thought before she was kicked in her gut and sent sliding across the water. The second Erza came to a stop she had to spin to dodge Ren who was thrusting her trident to Erza midsection. As Erza spin she hit Ren in the back of the head with the hilt of her sword, causing her to lose balance. Erza attempted to continue her attack, but had to jump back when Ren lashed out with her trident. Judging by the slight stinging from her stomach, Erza could tell that attack hit. Of course it was only a slight cut nothing life threatening, but that cut along with her other injuries, were starting to pile up.

Erza leaned her head to the side to dodge Ren's trident, but she couldn't dodge the knee that rammed into her stomach, causing Erza to spit out some blood and bend over in pain. Ren continued with her attack by jabbing the blunt side of the trident into Erza's back, then flipped the trident and attempted to stab her in the back. But Erza sensed the finishing blow and immediately took action, by punching Ren in the thigh muscle, causing her attack to stop from the pain that ran through her leg. Erza then gave a quick elbow to Ren's side and followed up with a knee of her own to her stomach and elbow to the back of Ren's head. Erza then gripped her sword with both hands and swung it down at Ren who was hunched over, but said bitch rolled forward and dodged the strike, then jumped away to create space.

Both combatants glared at each other, while taking in the others condition. Ren's yukata was ripped, torn, and shredded at multiple places. Blood from her injuries stained her yukata. While Erza's armor was cracked, broken, and missing her headpiece all together. Both were reaching their limit but neither were willing to give in.

So they set their feet and launched themselves into battle once again.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Too slow<strong>!" **Natsu **taunted as he lazily flew around dodging a couple of flying torrents of water. **Natsu**stuck out his hands and caught the torrents of water in his hands. The torrents of water continued to press against the palm of his hands, but **Natsu's** strength was too much. He eventually got bored and decided he had enough of his little test of strength. So he directed the torrents of water so they slammed into each other right in front of him, destroying themselves.

'_**How unfortunate. Even though it's a T.M.B it's not as strong as it could be. (sigh) I guess it's to be expected. The Kraken is one of the weakest of the T.M.B's**_.' everything** Natsu** thought was true. The Kraken was known more for its advanced healing ability, then fighting power. Of course that didn't mean it was a push over either. But even so it should still be stronger. The only reason he could come up for The Kraken's shortcoming of strength is peace.

**"Peace can even stagnate the strongest of beings."** **Natsu** sneered in disgust. "**Come on! Prove to me that you're not weak!**" The Kraken responded by sending hundreds of water bullets from the water, but **Natsu** swung his arm creating a wave of blue fire. The fire not only stopped all of the bullets but disrupted the magic circle.

"**Hahahahaha! Not enough**!" **Natsu's** crazy laugh filled the air. He then stuck his hands out and a giant fireball started to form in each hand. An evil grin spread across his face before he launched his attack, causing a huge explosion. "**Oh, it's so good to be out**."

* * *

><p>'<em>Where am I?<em>' Natsu groggily questioned as he floated in a sea of darkness. '_Why do I feel so tired?_' Natsu continued to float in the darkness, oblivious to what was happening with his body. '_It's so cold. So quiet. So lonely. Why am I here? Where is here_?'

Eventually Natsu stopped moving and came to a halt. A light in the darkness caught his attention causing him to look up. _'What's that?'_ Natsu was too out of it to notice that the light was like a window to what was happening outside of his body. So he failed to recognized "himself", or at least his body, fighting and winning against The Kraken. The Kraken launched all kinds of attacks at "him" only to have them dodged or blocked. And the very few that hit were easily shrugged off. After a few minutes Natsu started to gather some awareness.

'_Hey I'm kicking that things ass_.' clearly not enough. A disoriented Natsu continued to watch with half lidded eyes, as he (more accurately his body) unleashed a ferocious series of attacks. As he watched, Natsu failed to notice himself falling deeper into the darkness.

The window to the outside showed, **Natsu** looking down at The Kraken as he hovered with his blue flames. An evil smirked formed on his face as he watched The Kraken heal itself from practically nothing. As it finished healing itself, **Natsu** lowered himself so he was the same height. He then started to gather a huge amount of magical.

'_That's a lot of magic_.' Natsu observed. '_That thing doesn't know what's gonna hit it. Huh. A ship. I wonder what's that doing out here? If it doesn't move it's gonna get caught in this attack_.' Natsu's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember something important.

**Natsu's** head titled back as he took a deep breath.

'_There's something important about that ship, I can feel it. But why? Why would_ _a ship be important_?'

Fire started to escape from **Natsu's** mouth as he conjured up more fire.

_'What am I forgetting?_'

**"Grand Fire Dragon's...**

Suddenly images hit Natsu so hard and fast, it could've been compared to when, Gray dropped one of Erza's strawberry cake and she completely laid into him. It was brutal.

**Roar!"**

"Hisako!"

At the last second **Natsu's** head jerked to the side just as the Dragon's Roar come out of his mouth. But this one was nothing like a normal one. It was more like a giant blast instead of a fireball or a steady stream of fire like it usually is. It was faster, stronger, and was a continues attack for a least ten seconds Which was overkill considering how even an S-class wizard would be incinerated instantly.

And luckily for Hisako, everyone on the ship, and Natsu's conscience the blast barely missed. But even though it didn't directly hit the ship the heat from the roar was so hot that the metal started to melt slightly.

'_That was too close_.' Natsu let out a sigh of relief. '_But where am I? And what's going on? Why am I fighting if I'm-_' Natsu stopped his train of thought when it finally hit him.

**[Finally figured it out have you? A little late or maybe just in the nick of time, seeing how attached you seem to be to your "daughter".]**

[Go to hell you bastard! You could've killed Hisako!]

**[That little girl is of no concern of mine.]**

[Fuck you! Give me back my body!]

**[I think you my body now.]**

[Like hell!] Natsu shouted. [This is just like that time that crazy bitch Daphne used me for my magic to power her fake dragon. Maybe I can overload him with my magic.] with that in mind Natsu started gathering up his magic.

**[You really are a clueless fool aren't you?]**

[What's that suppose to mean?]

**[What it means is that this situation is nothing like being trapped in that fake dragon.]**

[W-What?]

**[(sigh) How to explain this to an idiot. Think of this body like a car. Both of us are in the car, but you were driving, while I sat in the passenger seat. But now things changed. Now I'm driving and you're the one with no control! Hahahahaha! So sit back and enjoy the ride!]**

**Natsu's** body then shot forward and restarted his assault on The Kraken.

[Fuck. That.] even against what his darker self said, Natsu gathered his magic and burst into flames.

**_'What a fool.'_** **Natsu **shook his head when he felt Natsu trying to use his magic to force his way out. Of course his attempt was easily stopped when his darker half completely engulfed him with his own magic, effectively suppressing Natsu's. **[You're not ruining my fun, little boy.]** he then threw a fireball that exploded and rained smaller fireballs down on The Kraken.

_'Little boy?'_ Natsu blinked. [Who the hell are you calling a little boy?! I have a daughter you asshole! I'm a grown man!] he then once again tried to force control over his body. His dark side ignored his rambling and dodged a couple of tentacles.

For the next couple of minutes **Natsu **continued to toy with The Kraken, while the real Natsu struggled fruitlessly for control of his body. But eventually the combination of fighting The Kraken and releasing a huge amount of his magic in an attempt to regain control had left him exhausted and nearly out of magic.

_'Damn it! This isn't working! What do I do?!'_ Natsu gritted his teeth in frustration, until he remembered what Erza told him years ago when they were kids.

"Listen Natsu, you need to learn that going in head-first and half-cocked will only work so many times. Now I know that's your style of fighting and you won't change that anytime soon, but remember whenever you're in a pinch, take a deep breath and assess your situation. You're smarter then you think and I know you'll make the right decision"

'_What would I do without you Erza?_' Natsu shook his head as he let out a chuckle. He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he tried to figure a way out of his current situation. '_Think, Natsu! Think!'_ Natsu stared into space more a few minutes until he noticed something from watching his darker halve's fight. '_He's getting stronger. But how? That's not possible is it?_' Natsu continued to watch the fight and saw that slowly but surely he was getting stronger.

_'...Maybe...Maybe he's getting stronger...because...he's been locked up for so long he can't call upon most of his magic? Or maybe he's not calling upon it all of it on purpose? Maybe my body won't be able to handle the change of magic if it's too much, too quickly? Then is he trying to slowly get my body use to it? Which means he still doesn't have full control yet. That has to be it. Ok, Natsu you got, what did Erza call it? A theory? Or was it a hypothesis? What the hell am I thinking about?! Now's not the time for that! I need to figure out a way to use this...screw it I'm going with idea, to get out!_' Natsu's eyes narrowed as he began to think of a plan of escape.

Suddenly his eyes shot wide open as a smirk formed on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>"You make a good punching bag you know that?" Natsu <strong>teased as just finished raining a barrage of punches down on The Kraken. The Kraken responded by swinging a tentacle, which **Natsu** blocked by lifting his arm up. **"Cute." Natsu **grinned darkly before he gripped the tentacle and ripped it off, causing blood to gush out of the wound and splatter all over himself.

**"Hahahahahahahahaha-"** suddenly **Natsu's** laughter stopped as he felt the real Natsu come to the surface.** [You! What are playing at?!]** he clutched his head as he felt a sharp.

[What do you think?!] Natsu sneered. [I'm getting my body back!]

**[Don't think just because you have some control back that, that means you can retake this body.] **his grip on his (or their) head intensified as did the pain.

[We'll see about that.] Natsu let out a small puff of blue fire.

**[See? That's my magic. That means I'm in control.]**

[That's what I was counting on.] Natsu grinned as he began to gather all of his dark sides magic in his mouth.

**[What are you doing?!]** his dark side questioned frantically, as the fear of losing his freedom started to surface.

[Since you kept me from gaining control by pushing me down with your magic, I figured if I used up all your magic, I'll gain control again.] Natsu turned up to face the sky. "Fire Dragons Roar!" with that Natsu launched a dragon's roar that was even bigger then the one that his darker half used earlier. It was so big and powerful that it completely blew the storm clouds away for miles and caused the water's temperature to rise to almost boiling level.

**[You bastard!]** Natsu heard the fading scream of his dark half in his head while he continued the roar. Once the roar finished Natsu couldn't help but smile as he panted for air, while he fell into the now hot sea. _'Took more out of me then I thought.'_

Unfortunately for Natsu he didn't have much time for rest, before he was smacked up into the air by a tentacle, causing him to let out a yelp of pain. He was then smashed between a pair of tentacles and then was wrapped up in one. It squeezed causing him to scream, he screamed so much that he started to lose his voice. The Kraken was toying with him. Making him suffer instead of killing him right away.

Natsu had to curse his luck. Wasn't he in this situation less then fifteen minutes ago? Only this time no dark, evil side was coming to save him. No nothing like that.

As everything started to go dim for Natsu he couldn't help but make a feeble attempt for freedom by biting the tentacle wrapped around him. '_Nasty._' Natsu cringed after he got a taste of the foul beast. Then suddenly a sound broke through the impending darkness. A sound he had only heard twice in his life. Not a second after he heard the screeching sound a blast hit The Kraken right in the eye, inflicting enough pain to make it let go of Natsu.

As Natsu fell towards the water once again he turned his head to the ship and saw his four year old savior. _'Thanks Hisako.'_ Natsu made a large splash as he landed in the water, he then struggled to make his way to the surface to keep himself from drowning.

Once Natsu made it to the surface he took a big breath of air and started gathering his remaining magic into his hands. As he did this he made sure to keep an eye on The Kraken. Natsu watched as The Kraken regenerated it's eye then set its sight on Natsu once again.

"Hurry up, dammit." Natsu whispered to himself as he continued to gather his remaining magic. He looked up and saw The Kraken slowly lift up a tentacle, the tentacle never looked as massive as it did at that moment. The shadow of the tentacle loomed over him as gallons of water fell from it smacking him in the face. It was only a few seconds, but to Natsu it felt like an eternity. He knew in his condition that if he got hit by the tentacle it would be all over for him. Even if he survived the hit he would surely drown, from either being unconscious or too broken to keep himself above the water.

_'Finished.'_ just as he thought that The Kraken swung his tentacle down. Natsu used the magic he gathered in his hands to create a quick burst of fire sending him gliding across the water, just barely before the tentacle came crashing down on him. Natsu let out a sigh of relief as he glided away from The Kraken. He stopped after few hundred feet and floated there looking at the sky as he panted for air.

"That's it. (pant) That's all I got. (pant) Just gotta hope Erza breaks that trident in time." Natsu was putting all his faith in Erza. He dug as deep as he could and was only able to by less then a minute of time for himself. He was glad that beating The Kraken wasn't his job, because he had no chance of doing that. But that was ok, because he trusted Erza. He knew she would come through for him. She always did. So he wasn't scared.

Even as The Kraken resurfaced right in front of him and lifted another damn tentacle, he wasn't scared. Then it once again came down. But he still wasn't scared. Because he knew his scarlet knight would come through. She always did.

* * *

><p>Erza and Ren clashed underwater as they used their magic to move at high speed. As they charged straight at each other (for what seemed for the hundredth time) Erza reached out and grabbed the trident then kicked Ren in the face. Erza was trying to separate Ren from the trident, but Ren held on tight, so Erza delivered another kick to the face. <em>'Try getting a man now.'<em> Erza smirked.

Ren gritted her teeth and focused her magic into her trident, causing it to grow a bright golden color. Ren then released the magic in a quick burst sending Erza flying through the water. Ren didn't waist time and sent a barrage of ice spears at Erza, who gave one magic filled swing of her sword destroying all the spears.

They both bolted towards each other once again, only to stop midway when they felt a huge amount of magic move across the ocean like a freight train.

_'Not again.'_ Erza recognized this magic. That dark twisted magic. It was a magic she prayed every night to never feel again. But it was back and stronger then she's ever felt before. _'I have to finish thi-'_ Erza was interrupted when she leaned back avoiding the trident that was aimed at her face, but was punched in the stomach.

She had to stop herself from giving in to the urge of inhaling to replace the air that was knocked out of her lungs. After all if she would've done that then she would be drowning herself and that wasn't something she wanted to try. Ren continued her attack by grabbing Erza's head then kneeing her in the face. Running out of the little air she managed to keep in her lungs Erza made a desperate attempt to get away from Ren. She gathered magic into her mouth along with water and molded them together.

_'This is going to hurt.'_ Erza then blasted the water out in a makeshift dragon's roar. Ren was blasted back by the attack allowing Erza freedom to swim to the surface. "I was right. Hurt like hell." Erza mumbled as her mouth filled with blood. The reason behind her mouth becoming bloody was because Erza's armors allowed her to manipulate other elemental magics externally, but not internally. It takes years of practice to be able to manipulate magic internally and of course your magic has to be an elemental magic, which of course Erza's isn't. Normally a non-elemental user shouldn't even be able to do what Erza did, but she was Erza, but of course it had its drawbacks.

Said drawback was a jolt of pain that ran through Erza's mouth, causing her to cough up blood. As she was coughing up blood Erza's instincts suddenly kicked in, her body leaned back barely dodging Ren's trident that passed by Erza's face. But Ren came out of the water right behind her trident and punched Erza right under her chin sending her flying away. As Erza flew back she flipped and swung her sword sending a sharp arc of water, halting a charging Ren in her tracks.

_'Fuck!'_ Erza cursed inwardly as she landed on the water._ 'I don't have time for this. I need to get to Natsu.'_ Ren took a step forward preparing to attack again, until she looked behind Erza and stopped right in her tracks. That caused Erza to raise an eyebrow and when Ren took a step back with a look of fear on her face, Erza's curiosity got the better of her. Erza slowly turned her head making sure to take quick glances at Ren to make sure that Ren wasn't just tricking her.

Just as Erza turned around she was just in time to see **Natsu** block a tentacle with one arm and rip it off with no real effort. Then the blood came along with the dark evil smirk. And Erza couldn't help but take a step back herself as she began to tremble. Whether it was fear for Natsu or fear of what Natsu has become, she didn't know. But the sight she saw was a dark one.

**Natsu** hovered in the air with a evil smirk on his blood covered face as the storm raged around him. It really was a bone chilling sight. And then he started to laugh. What a chilling laugh it was. Erza couldn't believe that, that was her Natsu.

_'No! That's not Natsu! It's not!'_ suddenly Erza sensed a fluctuation in **Natsu's** magic. Then she saw Natsu, her Natsu release a massive dragon's roar into the sky, completely quelling the storm and almost causing the sea around them to boil. After the attack finished Erza felt Natsu's magic return and that dark twisted magic disappear.

_ 'Thank god.'_ Erza let out a sigh of relief. Her relief didn't last long as Natsu fell into the water and not ten seconds later was hit into the air and smashed between a pair on tentacles. Her heart ached as one of those tentacles squeezed him causing Natsu to scream in pain.

She made a dash to save him but was forced to jump back. as dozens of ice spears rained down in front of her. She turned and gave Ren a glare with so much killer intent that it made her take a step back. But the fear subsided and her confidence returned as did her smirk. Erza tensed her muscles getting ready to wipe that smirk off her face and break that damn trident, but stopped when she heard a screeching noise. Erza turned around to see a blast of magic hit The Kraken right in the eye, causing it to drop Natsu.

"Hisako?!" Erza's mind was reeling. Natsu was in danger. Hisako saved Natsu. Was Hisako safe? Should she go to Natsu or should she deal with the trident? "The trident." Erza gritted her teeth.

As much as she wanted to run to him and put his head on her lap, as she stroked his hair and told him everything would be all right, it wouldn't happen. At least not until they were done with these two. At the moment she needed to break that trident or get it away from Ren. She opted for breaking it

_'He's completely helpless. I have to hurry_!' Erza turned and attacked Ren with such speed and ferocity it seemed impossible for her to be doing it in her condition._ 'Break damn it! BREAK!'_ Erza's eyes started to water as she saw The Kraken raise a tentacle over Natsu, almost as if mocking his helplessness. Mocking her.

"Fucking break!" then the tentacle came down and heart seemed to stop. "Natsu!" she screamed. Because that was all she could do. The tentacle came crashing down, but Natsu was no longer there. He was jetting across the water alive and well (for the most part). And suddenly her heart was beating again.

Erza took a deep breath to calm herself, she knew this was her last chance. She could feel Natsu's magic drop to almost nothing. She had one chance. One chance to end this. One chance to break that trident and save Natsu. So she closed her eyes and focused all of her remaining magic into her sword. Her already cracking sword.

"Oh? You want to finish this in one move? Fine I'm game." Ren did the same as Erza and focused her magic into her trident, which was in pristine condition.

Both weapons started to glow from the magic, Ren's a bright gold and Erza's a bright blue.

Both women had a reason to win. One was fighting for the love of her life. And the other was fighting for her master. Neither could afford to lose. But only one could win.

Erza opened her eyes and squashed the urge to run to Natsu when she saw The Kraken appear before him again. _'Not yet. A little more.'_ then The Kraken raised its tentacle again. _'Almost there.'_

Time seemed to slow down for Erza as The Kraken swung it's tentacle, just as she and Ren had their last confrontation. In the blink of an eye it was over. They both stood with their backs facing each other with nothing but the sound of the sea and wind filling the air.

Then suddenly the sound of a weapon cracking and shattering was heard.

* * *

><p>And she came through again.<p>

Natsu let out a sigh of relief as he stared at the tentacle. The tentacle that was inches from his face. "She sure cut it close." The tentacle hovered above him a little bit longer then Natsu was comfortable with, but eventually retracted. Then The Kraken slowly sunk into the water. And as it sunk into the water Natsu could've sworn he seen it give him a knowing look.

"That was creepy."

* * *

><p>Erza let out a sigh of relief as she looked down at her sword and saw that it still intact (albeit barely). Which of course meant that Ren's trident was broken and Natsu was safe. She watched The Kraken slowly sink into the ocean and then fell to her knees. "That was too close."<p>

"What the hell?! Let me go!" Erza turned around and saw a tentacle wrapping itself around Ren. And then she was gone, dragged into the ocean. "I guess it didn't like being controlled." Erza muttered. She really couldn't bring herself to care. Ren put her family in danger and Erza had no mercy for those who endanger her family.

"Natsu!" Erza shot up and ran towards him. She slid on her knees the last few feet and instantly had his head on her lap.

"Hey." he said as she began to stroke his hair.

"Hey." she responded as a smile graced her face.

"You won."

"Yup." she joyfully answered.

"That's good."

"I think so."

"Hisako saved me. Again."

"I saw."

"She's really something."

"Yeah." they sat (and floated for Natsu) in silence for a few minutes listening to the breeze and the ocean.

"I'm tired." Natsu yawned.

"Me too." Erza chuckled. "Come on. Hisako must be worried."

* * *

><p>In a dark room at a unknown location, three figures just finished watching the events that just transpired.<p>

"It appears Ren has failed." one figure stated.

"It seems so." another spoke with a voice that portrayed authority and power. He was clearly in charge.

"Awwwwww. I liked her." the last person (a women judging by her voice and how she clung onto the leader) pouted.

"Her failure isn't much of a loss. Even without The Kraken my plan is still intact and on its way to being completed." the leader reassured.

"But now it'll take even longer." the women sighed.

"Patience is a virtue my darling." the leader cupped the woman's chin.

"Unfortunately." the woman grinned.

"But, Natsu Dragneel has caught my attention." the leader took his eyes off of the women and focused on the Visual Lacrima that was replaying **Natsu's** fight with The Kraken.

"As, Erza Scarlet has mine." the women looked at another one showing Erza's fight.

_'I feel sorry for those two._' the other person though as he saw his masters look intently at the Visual Lacrima.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere The Kraken was swimming at a incredible rate of speed. It was feeling many things at the moment. It was angry both at itself and Ren, for being controlled. It had half a mind to take its anger out on the humans, but it wasn't as childish as some of its brethren. No, it would do the logical thing and disappear deep into the ocean. Then it would create another trident and hide it better this time. Maybe in a underwater volcano.<p>

The Kraken was taken out of its thoughts when it felt an enormous amount of magic above it. But it was a familiar magic, which is why The Kraken resurfaced. As it looked down on at the figure that stood (on the water with her magic) fearlessly in front of it.

'_Hello Miya.'_ The Kraken spoke right into her mind.

"Hello. It's been awhile." Miya smiled at it as if greeting an old friend.

_'This is about the boy?'_ The Kraken got straight to business.

"How much time do you think he has until it climaxes?" she didn't answer the question. They was no other reason for her to be talking to it. It knew that.

_'I assume you're speaking about that accurst flame that dwells within him.'_ Miya nodded her head. '_Less then a year.'_

"I thought as much." Miya sighed.

'_Then why did you ask?'_

"Just wanted the input of someone with more experience."

_'His is stronger then-'_

"I'm aware." Miya cut it off. "But I believe he can overcome it."

_'And you'll be there to guide him, I would hope. He can't afford to truly let that thing loose.'_ the disdain was evident in its words (or thoughts).

"When the times right, yes." Miya assured.

_'Then I'll take my leave.'_ with that The Kraken sunk into the water and disappeared.

"You have a tough road ahead of you Natsu." the wind blew Miya's hair in her face making her to brush it away. "But you seem to have a strong foundation to keep you grounded." Miya referred to Erza and Hisako. "A strong woman and daughter. You really know how to pick them Natsu." and with that Miya was gone in a flash.

* * *

><p>"How long do we have to wait?" an annoyed Gray asked.<p>

"Until they get here. And put on your shirt!" Lucy shrieked.

"Real men wait quietly!" Elfman raised his fist in the air as he yelled.

"That's not quiet Elfman." Cana pointed out as she drank from her barrel of beer.

"Hey I think that's them!" Levy shouted as she pointed to a ship on the horizon.

"Look how slow they're moving! This is gonna take forever! Juvia get them over here already."

"Yes Gray-sama." Juvia eagerly did what she was told. A magic circle appeared in front of her outstretched and a large wave brought the ship to the docks The guilds eyes were wide open when they saw the beat up ship.

"What the hell happened?!" the guild shouted scaring the other people waiting for their family and friends on the same boat.

"I bet a thousand jewels Natsu did something stupid and Erza beat the crap out of him and ended up breaking the ship too." Gray (who was in nothing but boxers) quickly said.

"I bet Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and she accepted and that's how they broke the ship." Cana replied.

"You're both wrong." Rin the orange haired fire wizard cut in. **(A/N: Just in case you don't remember Rin is an oc from chapter 6)**

"Oh yeah? What do you think then?" Gray raised an eyebrow, ignoring the cries from Lucy to put his boxers on.

"Hmmmm." Rin put a finger to her chin. "I'm thinking something along the lines of mythical sea creature." she was crazy. At least that's the vibe everyone was giving off.

"Deal!" Gray and Cana jumped at the bet.

_'Sucker.'_ they both snickered.

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened." both Natsu and Erza said, as Hisako just nodded quietly along with them.<p>

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You didn't say anything!" Lucy threw her hands in the air. "All you did after we asked what happened was look up like you were remembering and then ten minutes later said 'And that's what happened'!"

"If you don't have the decency to listen to someone answering your question then I can't help you." Erza turned and started walking out of the guild. "Come along you two."

"But you didn't answer our question!"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Erza turned and glared at Lucy.

"Eeeeek!" Lucy jumped behind a table. "No of course not Erza!"

"Good." Erza turned and continued walking. "So rude." she murmured.

"Yeah Lucy." Natsu shook his head as he picked up Hisako. "So rude."

"Yeah! Rude!" Hisako called out over his shoulder.

"Wait flame brain! Seriously what happened?!" Gray "streaked" by followed by Cana and Rin, who kept their eyes upward.

"Kraken." was all Natsu said as he chased after Erza.

"Yes!" Rin pumped her fist in the air

"Damn it!" both Cana and Gray cursed.

"Pay up bitches." Rin smirked.

* * *

><p>Erza laid in bed staring at Natsu for what felt like hours after he went to sleep. But she knew he wasn't really asleep. Because his nose wasn't twitching. She knew everything about him. Well almost everything.<p>

"I don't talk about it." Natsu said with his eyes closed.

"We need to talk about it." Erza crossed her arms.

"I mean, I don't want to talk about it now." he opened his eyes to look straight into hers. He was practically pleading, at least that's what she thought from what she could see in his eyes.

"Fine." Erza sighed. "But we will talk about it."

"I know." Erza laid her head on his chest. "You still have that reward you have to give me for fixing up that ship."

"Patience my little dragon." Erza grinned. "All in do time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so Natsu's dark side made an appearance. Now he may be gone for now, but he will be coming back. But I'm gonna slow and a little angsty. On his personality it's based on Ichigo's hollow, but I want to make him more then just crazy. I want to show an intelligent side, he's just so strong he doesn't need to show it in a fight. He can just dominate you by going in without thinking.**

**Ok now I'm gonna tell you about an idea I had for a story, tell me what you think.**

**First of all Fairy tail doesn't exist, yet at least. So it starts out with Natsu and Erza meeting as kids. Natsu is looking for Igneel and Erza's just wandering, since there's no Fairy Tail. The'll become friends and look for Igneel together. So over the years they spend looking for Igneel, they go to different kingdoms, fight darks wizards, make friends, you know have a bunch of adventures. Eventually they'll make a name for themselves, but that's not the main point. The main point is when they're around (I wanna say 15, 16) they start running into kids. Guess who, that's right Fairy Tail members (in the show, not in the story, since there is no Fairy Tail. Yet.) But they're kids. So a young Gray, Cana, Levy, other members and maybe a young Ultear, Kagura and whoever I could think of. So little by little they run into the kids and since they have no one to look after them, Natsu and Erza take them with them. But as time goes on the kids start adding up and Natsu and Erza decide that they can't keep traveling with all the kids, but they can't abandon them either. So they decide to (since all the kids are wizards too) create a guild. Fairy Tail. Of course it won't be easy, since Natsu and Erza are the only ones in the guild that aren't kids. Then the story will follow their struggle to take care of the kids and start and maintain a guild. They'll have to deal with dark guilds trying to prey on them. Other guilds trying to bully them. And of course keeping the kids in check, while they deal with their developing or already developed feelings for each other.**

**So yeah that's basically it. If someone wants to give it a try feel free too. Just keep it Naza. Also Naza fans there's a story called Eye of the Black Dragon and it's about Natsu being raised by Acnologia. So he's stronger and darker. But the thing is the author is on the fence about whether to pair him with Erza or Lucy. So Naza fans check out the story, it's pretty good and go on the poll and vote for Erza. I implore you! **


	16. House Guests

**A/N: And I'm back. I know a month again. And I think I know why. When I took showers or before I went to sleep I use to write part of the story in my head, but I haven't been doing that lately. Gonna have to change that. Also I'm gonna start writing down future Naza ideas down in my authors notes. I won't do it every time. I wanna see what people think of my ideas. Any of you feel free to use my ideas it won't stop me from writing my ideas in fact it might help. Just be sure to keep it Naza, or Natsu x Kagura, or Natsu x Ultear. As you could see I've expanded my horizons. Although I still don't like Erza ending up with anyone, but Natsu. I'm actually disappointed that there's only one Natsu x Kagura story. Hopefully that will change. And actually some of my future stories are going to be turned into harem stories, but Erza will always be the main girl.**

**Here's my list of the girls that will be, maybe will be, and will never be in those harem stories.**

**Will be list: Erza, Ultear, and Kagura. **

**Maybe: Meredy (older version), Wendy (again older version), Bisca, Juvia, and Cana. I'm a little iffy on Mirajane, but if I do put her in the harems she'll most likely be the tom boy Mira. You know the one before Lisanna died.**

**I know my will never list will probably never piss a few people off, but I don't care!**

**NEVER list: Lucy (I HATE her! That's right I said it.) Lisanna. (Hate her to, but not as much. You can tell by how the word hate isn't all capitalized.) **

**Now that, that's done. On to something that impacts this story. So I was watching the anime Magi, and I really like Morgiana. So I started thinking if I should put her in this story, but how? Then it clicked with a couple of other things I was thinking about doing with this story. One was giving Natsu and Erza another adopted kid. Of course they will have kids from birth, but that's in the second part of this story. And the other thing I was thinking about was an arc where Hisako gets kidnapped. I know I'm mean. So I'm leaning towards combining them. Hisako gets kidnapped by slave traders, she meets Morgiana there who tries to comfort her (like in Magi episode 6). So they'll become close and when Hisako gets saved she convinces Natsu and Erza to take Morgiana in. **

**Oh yeah. I added two more pairings into my most favorite pairings list. It's all in my head of course, but still. I'm telling you all this because I think I can do a good job working the pairings into this story. It won't be anytime soon, because I don't want to rush so many elements into this story. Hisako just came in and Knightwalker will probably make her appearance in a couple of chapters. So this is all in the future.**

**The first pairing is Idamaria and Kucabara from Defense Devil. The next one is Akina and Hime from Yozakura Quartet. Defense Devil deals with demons and since demons have already been introduced into this story and the canon, I'm just going with expanding on an element that's already been established. And Yozakura Quartet deals with yokai which doesn't seem too far off from demons. The pairings won't be constant characters, but they'll have their own arc, and they'll pop up from time to time.**

**One last thing this chapter gets a little rated m. There's no lemons, but it does get lemony. And for those that are or hoping for lemons they'll come in the future.**

* * *

><p>Natsu was happy; that much was obvious by the way he was bouncing (from his sitting position) on the bed. There was a few reason for such happiness. One was that he was able to convince Erza to push back their talk to after Fairy Tail's inductionevaluation ceremony which was five days away. The induction/evaluation ceremony was another reason Natsu was happy. He couldn't wait to see the new wizards, and he_ really_ couldn't wait to see their faces when they see their first Fairy Tail party. Because where there was a Fairy Tail party there was the party brawl, and those were the best brawls.

But what really had Natsu so giddy was that right at that moment Erza was in their bathroom getting ready to give him his reward. And since Hisako was asleep there would be no interruptions from her.

A flash of light appeared from the bathroom and died down a second later. '_Here she comes_.' Natsu grinned.

The door opened and revealed Erza wearing something Natsu wasn't expecting. _'Flight Armor?_ (without the metal armored parts and swords) _Why is she wearing_ tha-' Natsu began to question, but cut himself off when she began to crawl on the bed like the cheetah pattern top she was wearing. Of course this let Natsu get a good view of Erza's cleavage.

_'Wow. I never knew she looked so sexy in this armor.'_ in his defense when Erza wore the armor either one, or both of them were fighting for their lives. So he never really gave the armor a good look. Of course now he's seen the error of his ways.

"You know it's not polite to stare." Erza's seductive voice brought Natsu out of his thoughts as she straddled him.

"Wow." Natsu whispered while not taking his eyes off of her chest

"Are just going to stare, or are you going to do something with them?" Erza teased as she draped her arms around Natsu's neck. Erza had to break Natsu from his stupor by giving him a long and passionate kiss that eventually led to some tongue. And then came the hands. Yes, those hands that traced the lines of his chest and stomach muscles. After a few minutes of kissing Erza pushed Natsu down on the bed as she continued to straddle him. She then reached up to her top and wrapped a finger around the piece connecting the front and slowly pulled it down.

Her breasts bounced as they popped out of her top, leaving Natsu wide eyed and red in the face. Suddenly reality hit and his instincts took over. Natsu latched onto one of her breasts with his mouth and started sucking, licking, and pinching her nipple. Erza couldn't help but moan at Natsu's actions. She was another step closer to giving herself to Natsu, and he was one step closer to having his way with her.

(Ding. Dong) The sound of their doorbell ringing stopped them in their tracks. And they were not pleased.

"Who the-"

"Hell is that!?" surprisingly enough it was Erza who furiously interrupted Natsu, and not the other way around. She had her reasons though for being so pissed. After all just because she was still working her way to getting ready for sex it didn't mean she didn't have desires. Also those dirty novels were doing a number on her sexual restraint, and she needed some type of relief. Erza got up, pulled her top back up, and stomped off to kill whoever interrupted her fun with Natsu.

'_This is could end very badly_.' Natsu nervously followed behind her. Erza threw the door open with every intent to scream her head off, but was cut off by the two hooded figures at the door.

"Finally we found this place." the taller of the two said. "You know you could've told us you moved. It took us an hour to find you guys." Erza blinked then asked.

"Who the hell are you?" she was a little taken aback by how comfortably the figure talked to them.

"What forgot about us already?" the figures took of their hoods revealing a smirking Ultear and smiling Meredy.

"What are you two doing here? The ceremony doesn't start for a few more days."

"Yeah, well we just finished destroying a dark guild near here and decided just to wait here until it started. If that's ok with you of course." Ultear explained.

"Of course it is!" Natsu shouted as he wrapped his arms around their shoulders, and led the two inside. "After all you're family even if you're not in the guild. Right Erza?" Natsu beamed as he spoke.

"Of course." Erza replied.

It really wasn't surprising to have the two former Kins of Purgatory on such friendly terms with Fairy Tail wizards. The two became quite friendly with the guild during the tournament. It actually surprised the two former dark wizards how quickly they were accepted within the group. Of course they weren't complaining about being accepted. The two liked Jellal and all, but he was a workaholic, and frankly a little gloomy. It wasn't really a surprise when Ultear and Meredy bonded more to a certain fire-breathing-sword-slashing-couple. Natsu was after all the one who sniffed them down and dragged them to the hotel the guild was staying at during the tournament. And then he forced them to party with the guild.

The rest was history for the two. Lost history. Why? Alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol. One can't forget the party brawl either. Of course with the party brawl came a lot of swinging limbs, and being hit (in the head specifically). The two weren't things you did (especially together) if you wanted to remember what happened the next day. Which of course no one did. No one except Natsu since he couldn't get drunk. He remembers that day perfectly. Oh those two pairs of glowing red eyes. How truly frightful. Those two were a powerful duo when pissed (specifically beer-spilled-all-over-you-pissed).

Natsu shuddered as he remembered that day. He then took out a notebook and began writing in it. '_Not just Erza? All women scary when mad? And why do they always have scary red eyes? Must do more research_.'

"Natsu?" Ultear broke Natsu from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Natsu looked up.

"We're still on with that whole Gray thing?" Ultear asked, and Erza could've sworn she seen a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hell yeah." Natsu grinned. "And I can make it even better if Meredy helps out, but let's save that for later." the grin widened. She was almost scared to ask.

"What are you two planning?" oh there was definitely a glint there.

"You'll see." they both smirked. Now she was scared.

"Wait. Where's Jellal?" Erza asked, as she just realized the last member of Crime Sorciere was not there.

"Ah when we destroyed that dark guild a few wizards got away. So Jellal is hunting the rest down. He sent us here saying he could handle it on his own." Meredy explained.

"Thank goodness for that." Ultear took off her cloak, and Meredy did the same. "I mean taking down dark wizards is fun in all, but it gets really tiring. Always traveling; never having a place to come home to." the fire-breathing-sword-slashing-couple could see a small hint of sadness in their eyes.

"Nonsense." Erza firmly stated. "You'll always have a place here and in Fairy Tail." Erza smiled at the two.

"You got that right." Natsu smiled with her.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Ultear and Meredy smiled back.

"Mama? Papa?" a voice called out.

'_Mama? Papa?...Huh?'_ Ultear and Meredy looked at each other confusion clearly written all over their faces.

Their attention was drawn to a black, haired little girl who was hiding around a corner.

"Hisako? What are you doing up?" Erza asked, as she picked up Hisako.

"Your screaming woke me up." she replied eying their visitors.

"Oh. Sorry." Erza blushed.

"Who is that little girl, and why did she call you two mama and papa?" Meredy asked as she tried to see the resemblance between the two and the kid.

"Oh yeah you two probably didn't hear." Natsu grabbed Hisako, and sat her on his shoulders. "This is our daughter, Hisako." Natsu and Erza smiled proudly, while, Hisako looked flustered at being the center of attention.

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!"

"That can't be possible! We saw you two just a couple months ago!" Ultear pointed out before Meredy pulled her to the side.

"Maybe they had a secret child?" Meredy whispered.

"Not possible. With the time skip the kid would be at least seven years old." Ultear stated.

"Then what do you think?" Meredy questioned.

"I'm not sure." Ultear put a hand to her chin, and began to think.

"You ever think about letting us tell you-"

"Instead of turning into some kinda detective duo." Natsu started, and Erza finished.

"But that's no fun." Meredy pouted earning a pat on the head from Ultear.

"So who is she?" Ultear asked.

"As I said before her name is Hisako. We found her in our hotel after one of our jobs. She had nowhere to go, so we decided to take her in." Erza explained.

"Oh." they both muttered.

"Anyways, Hisako you should say hello to our guests. You don't want to be rude do you?" Erza grabbed Hisako and put her down.

"Ok." Hisako cautiously walked up to Ultear and Meredy. "H-H." Hisako shyly looked back at Natsu and Erza who gave her a reassuring nod. "Hello. My name's Hisako."

"I'm Ultear. Nice to meet you." said person squatted down and tousled the little girls hair.

"She's adorable!" Meredy tried, but couldn't hold it in anymore. Hisako was instantly scooped up and hugged. "I'm your big sister, Meredy!" Meredy started rubbing her cheeks against Hisako's.

"What the hell just happened?" Natsu asked Ultear as they all watched Meredy completely flip out.

"She likes kids...a lot."

"You're so cute!" Meredy squealed.

"I get that a lot." Hisako deadpanned as she hung limply in Meredy's arms. Hisako turned to Erza and gave her a 'Please save me! You're my mother aren't you?! It's your job to protect me!' look.

_'Ah the "please save me! You're my mother aren't you?! It's your job to protect me!" look. She's been doing that a lot lately.'_ Erza sighed before she walked up to the two.

"I think it's about time for Hisako to go to bed; you can hug her to death tomorrow." it took Erza a few seconds to rip Hisako from Meredy's arms, but Hisako was freed, and sent to her room.

"Sorry." Ultear blurted out confusing Natsu and Erza.

"For what?"

"For interrupting your fun." Ultear smirked as she stared at the couple. Natsu and Erza furrowed their brows as they gave each other confused looks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"I'm talking about Ms. Cleavage over here." Ultear pointed at Erza.

The couple blinked for a few seconds, then looked down at Erza's appearance, and yes Erza was still wearing her Flight Armor (showing a good amount of cleavage). "Isn't too hard to figure out what you two were doing." Natsu, Erza, and Meredy blushed at the implications while Ultear's smirk widened.

"We weren't doing anything!" Erza yelled, as she requipped into her pajamas.

"Sure you weren't."

"Anyways, back to the plan!" a red faced Natsu grabbed Ultear's arm and dragged her away to the kitchen.

"..."

"..."

"Want to tell embarrassing stories about Jellal?" Erza asked Meredy.

"Ok." Meredy nodded her head happily.

* * *

><p>'<em>Preparing for the ceremony is a lot more work then I thought.'<em> Erza sighed as she and Hisako made their way home for lunch._ 'Although if Natsu wasn't such a child at times I wouldn't be so tired.'_

Less then an hour after Natsu and Erza got to the guild to prepare for the ceremony, Natsu got into a brawl with not only Gray, but Gajeel too. They were promptly punished by Erza for making a mess. But of course they weren't quick learners, and got into another fight; which, resulted in them getting sent home. At least Natsu could be there to entertain Ultear and Meredy while they waited for the day of the ceremony.

Once Erza and Hisako got home, Hisako was immediately scooped up and taken away by Meredy. Shaking her head at Meredy's love of kids, Erza made her way to her room. As she got to her room, she could hear voices coming from it.

"Natsu that would kill Gray." Erza identified the voice as Ultear.

"It _might_ kill him." Natsu responded.

"We're not doing that."

"Awwwww man." Natsu whined. "You're no fun."

"One of us has to be the responsible one, and draw the line; can't really see you doing that, so I am." Erza rolled her eyes and walked into the room.

"What are you two doing?" Erza asked, as she raised her eyebrows at the two. Natsu and Ultear were both sitting on the bed cross-legged facing each other. There were papers, pictures, maps, and a bunch of other things that seemed out-of-place.

"Nothing." the two plotters smirked.

"You two scheming together scares me." Erza said. "But, right now; I'm more hungry then scared." Erza sighed.

"Gotcha." Natsu hopped off the bed, and made his way to the kitchen.

"He's making lunch?" Ultear excitedly asked.

"He's the cook of the house." Erza chuckled as Ultear broke in a wide grin at the knowledge that Natsu would be the one making all the meals for the remainder of their stay. She along with Meredy had learned that morning that Natsu should give up being a wizard and be a chief.

"You're a lucky woman Erza Scarlet. Not too many men out there that can cook like him."

"You think breakfast was good? You should taste his...Natsu! You still owe me a strawberry cake!" Natsu wasn't the only one promised a reward when they were on that cruise trip. Erza inwardly cursed herself for nearly forgetting as she raced to the kitchen.

"Huh?" before Natsu could pull his head out of the refrigerator, he was tackled (like a line-backer would a quarterback on the blitz) from the side completely knocking him out.

"I think he's out cold." Meredy stated as she, and Hisako walked into the kitchen.

"Huh? Natsu? Natsu?" Erza sat up, and began poking Natsu (who she was sitting upon) on the cheek. _'Damn it! Now I'll have to wait even longer for my cake!...Unless.'_

"Hisako. Wake up your papa." Erza stood up, and turned to her daughter.

"O-Ok." Hisako stuttered somewhat caught off guard by the request. Hisako walked over to Natsu, bent over so her mouth was next to his ear, then took a deep breath.

"PAPA! WAKE UP!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Natsu screamed as he jumped up. "What?! What?!"

"My strawberry cake." Erza deadpanned.

"Wait a minute. You tackle me, knock me out, have our daughter scream my ear off, and now you ask me to make your cake?" Natsu asked incredulously.

"Yes." Erza said as she stared at him blankly.

"...Fine." Natsu grumbled.

"Strawberry cake?" Meredy and Hisako questioned.

"All mine." Erza growled.

"I'll make one for you three since Erza's so crazy for her cake."

"Am not." Erza pouted.

"Yeah. You kinda are." Ultear stated.

* * *

><p>"Best. Cake. Ever." the four girls said as they finished their pieces (or entire cake in Erza's case).<p>

"Thanks." Natsu blushed as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head,

"(sigh) I should get back to the guild. Hisako? Do you want to come with me to the guild or stay here?" Erza questioned as she got up to leave.

"I wanna stay with papa." Hisako said after a few seconds of thinking.

"That's my girl." Natsu beamed as he grabbed Hisako, and threw her up in the air causing her to giggle.

"Alright. You four have fun. Don't get into trouble."

"We wont." they all waved as Erza left. Erza walked to the guild with a smile on her face. Once she got to the guild she immediately turned into strict Erza.

"Elfman you are NOT putting that poster up!"

"But the new members, and visitors need to know the requirements to be a man." Elfman pleaded. In a manly way of course. "This needs to stay up!" the poster was basically a list of things to do. Do three and (according to Elfman) you were a man.

"Take it down now!" Erza glared causing Elfman to comply immediately. She then spent an hour correcting the rest of the guild.

* * *

><p>"Sheesh. They could be such children." Erza sighed.<p>

"Erza. I need to see you in my office." Makarov called out from the second floor.

"Ok." Erza nodded as she made her way upstairs. "Is there something wrong master?" Erza questioned as she closed the door to his office.

"No. Everything's fine. I just wanted to know how your guests were doing."

"They seem to have settled in quite well. Meredy has taking a liking to Hisako, and Ultear and Natsu seem to be plotting something against Gray. What they're planning I have no idea, but I feel bad for Gray." Erza informed Makarov with a smile on her face.

"Poor bastard." Makarov chuckled.

"Is there anything else master?"

"Yes actually. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having one more guest."

"Who?"

"Kagura Mikazuchi." Makarov stated.

"Of course. Kagura is always welcomed. I can even see how much she's grown since I last saw her." Erza smiled as she stood up and walked to the door.

"If you get lazy she could pass you up." Makarov teased.

"I have no intention of letting that happen." Erza smirked over her shoulder before she closed the door behind her. Erza's smirked widened at the thought of sparing against another sword user. Not too many wizards used swords, so the opportunity to test her swordsmenship against another swordsman (or woman) excited her._ 'Show me a good time Kagura.'_

Erza then walked downstairs to help with the rest of the preparations. They all worked feverishly for a few hours. People were running around about trying to finish their tasks while Erza directed them. The guild doors suddenly opened to reveal a certain blue haired dragon slayer and a blue and white cat.

_'Oh crap Happy.'_ Erza eyes widened._ 'He doesn't know about Hisako. When he founds out he's one of the last people to know about her he's going to be pissed...Meh. He's Natsu's surrogate son not mine.'_ Erza shrugged her shoulders as she went to greet the three. The two wizards exchanged pleasantries, and made small talk until Wendy asked where Natsu was.

"Oh he's at home with Hisako." Erza answered.

"Who's Hisako?" Wendy asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Our daughter." Erza simply stated as if it wouldn't be big news to someone who didn't know. She then turned to scold a random guild member before turning back. "So Wendy how was you'r-...Wendy? Happy? Carla? Where did they go?" where the three once stood a outline of their figures now remained.

"Where do you think? They leave for a job only to come back to find out you two have a daughter." Cana answered.

"Oh. Good point...Cana stop drinking and help out!"

* * *

><p>"And then Erza kicked him right in the crotch!" Natsu said as he, Ultear, and Meredy broke out laughing.<p>

"What did you do next?!" Ultear managed to ask between fits of laughter.

"We got the hell out of there!"

"Natsuuuuuuuu!" a shout was heard from outside causing the three to stop laughing.

"What's that?" Meredy questioned.

"I think that was Happy." Natsu answered as he got up and opened the front door.

"Max speed attack!" was all Ultear and Meredy heard, before Natsu was headbutted in the gut and sent flying into the house.

"I think he's out." Meredy said as she poked him.

"That's twice that happened since we've been here." Ultear noted.

"Natsu-san are you ok?!" Wendy shouted as she kneeled next to him.

"You might want to use that magic of yours kid." Ultear suggested.

"Uh right." Wendy nodded.

"Ugh. What happened?" Natsu groggily asked after about a minute of Wendy's magic.

"I happened!" Happy shouted as he stomped on Natsu's stomach.

"Why are you so mad?" Natsu asked as he sat up

"You didn't tell me you had a daughter! I thought we were friends." Happy finished as he became teary eyed at the end.

"Of course were friends! You just can't keep a secret."

"Yes I can!" Happy protested.

"No you can't." everyone (except Hisako) deadpanned.

"You're all me-" Happy was cut short when he was punted across the room.

"Don't yell at my papa!" Hisako screamed as she kicked Happy.

"Wow! What a kick!" Ultear yelled while Happy flew across the living room, and bounced off a wall.

"Are you alright Happy?!" Wendy ran over to the dazed cat.

"W-What happened?" Happy asked with stars in his eyes.

"Sorry about that Happy." Natsu nervously chuckled. "That was Hisako."

"Where?" Wendy snapped her head left to right searching the room. Eventually her eyes fell on Hisako who was giving a pretty mean glare to Happy.

"Wa! She's scary!" Happy cried as he hid behind a chair.

"Hi. I'm Wendy." Wendy squatted down and introduced herself which Hisako responded by running and hiding behind Natsu. "Did I say something wrong?" asked a blinking Wendy.

"Nah. She's just a little shy." Natsu answered as he picked up Hisako. "Hisako. This is Wendy; she's a Fairy Tail wizards."

"She is?" Hisako questioned as she held onto Natsu.

"Yep. Wendy show her your guild mark." Wendy nodded, and did what she was told. "See? She's family."

"Family?" Hisako looked up at Natsu and received a nod from him as he put her down. Hisako walked up to Wendy, took a deep breath, and stuck out her hand. "Hello. My name's Hisako."

In Wendy's defense Hisako was just too damn cute. Seriously how many four-year old's stick out their hand for a handshake. So instead of shaking her hand Wendy engulfed Hisako in a hug.

_'Not again.'_ Hisako sighed as she was swung back and forth.

_'So cute!'_ Wendy mentally shouted.

After prying his daughter away from his fellow dragon slayer Natsu attempted to introduce Hisako to Happy. It didn't go well. Hisako glared and Happy ran away. Natsu decided to let Happy go and let things calm down between the two, and try again later.

* * *

><p>"So did Hisako and Happy meet?" Erza asked wearing nothing, but one of Natsu's plain, black shirts that had a Fairy Tail symbol on the front.<p>

"You could say that." Natsu chuckled.

"What happened?"

"Hisako...kinda...kicked Happy."

"What?! Why?!"

"Well Happy head butted me, and I guess that pissed Hisako off enough to kick him across the room, and now she scares the crap out of Happy." Natsu explained. Erza stood there in silence for a few seconds until she broke out in laughter.

"Someone's protective of her father." Erza giggled as she crawled into bed. "Kinda cute don't you think?"

"A little. I don't think Happy feels the same way." Natsu chuckled again.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Erza assured. "By the way Kagura's going to be staying here until the ceremony." Erza smiled.

"You look happy."

"Of course. I'm sure she's grown stronger since the last time we saw her."

"You two gonna fight?" Natsu eagerly asked.

"I wouldn't mind a friendly spar."

"Alright. Sword fight." Natsu grinned. He was always willing to watch a good fight. "Why the change of clothes?" Natsu asked, just noticing Erza wasn't wearing her normal pajamas.

"I thought it would be more comfortable. Why does it look weird?" Erza questioned, as she got up to give him a better view.

"No, it looks great actually. Just not sure why; I mean it's just a shirt." Natsu eyebrows furrowed, as he tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe it's because beside this shirt." Erza began, as she crawled up to Natsu, and whispered in his ear. "The only thing I'm wearing is my panties."

"Maybe." Natsu gulped when Erza started to nibble on his ear. "Are you sure? I mean Ultear and Meredy are here."

"All that means is we need to be quiet." Natsu instantly pounced on Erza, and started to ravage her neck. "Someone's eager." Erza giggled in between muffled moans.

"Can you blame me?" Natsu replied.

"No I can't." Erza just as quickly flipped their positions, so she was straddling him, and let her hands roam his body. "Excited aren't we?" Erza asked as she felt his member poke her. She then started to move her hips around; causing him to stiffen even more.

"Stop teasing."

"You know you like it."

"Alright. Two can play this game." Natsu smirked before he grabbed her breasts, and started groping them. Erza was having a hard time suppressing her moans, but that problem was solved when they were once again interrupted.

(Ding. Dong.)

"MOTHER (bleeeeeeeeep)!" Natsu just stared wide-eyed at the cursing Erza; before she got up and stomped out of the room.

"I hope Hisako didn't hear that." Natsu sighed as he followed Erza, but stopped and looked down. "Should probably wait a minute." Natsu mumbled while he waited for his pants to feel a little less tight.

Once Natsu felt comfortable enough; he made his way downstairs to see who interrupted his fun._ 'I swear if it's Gray I'll kill him.'_ On his way he saw Ultear, Meredy, and Hisako open theirs doors with a sleepy look in their eyes.

"Is someone here?" Meredy mumbled.

"Yeah. It smells like Kagura." Natsu sniffed the air for confirmation.

"Pervert." Ultear teased.

"Shut up!" a red-faced Natsu shouted.

"Kagura?" they all looked down, and saw Hisako giving them questioning looks.

"She's someone me and Erza met a long time ago. She's pretty cool. Come one let's go meet her." Hisako took a hold of Natsu's outstretched hand, and they both went downstairs; followed by their two house guests. They found the two sitting on the couch; having a friendly chat about what they've been up to since they last saw each other.

"Yo." Natsu greeted with his trademark smile.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Natsu-sama." Kagura bowed.

"Sama?" Natsu blinked in surprise. "Whoa. Waaaaaaay too formal. Just call me Natsu ok?"

"I'm sorry, but I must decline that offer, Natsu-_sama._"

_'She even put emphasis on the sama.'_ everyone in the room sweat dropped at the woman's stubbornness.

"Don't bother Natsu, I've already tried; she won't budge on the matter." Erza sighed.

Kagura couldn't understand why they were against her calling them with (in her opinion) titles they deserved. After all, they are the reason why she was the person (and wizard) she was; instead, of a useless noble woman. So she would give them the respect they deserve. She was taken out of her thoughts; when a small voice spoke up.

"Hello. My name's Hisako." Kagura looked down, and saw a little girl with her hand stuck out.

"Hello." Kagura shook the little hand; with a raised eyebrow. "I'm Kagura." she politely introduced herself.

"What the hell?!" Ultear blurted out. "Why was she scared of us and not her?" Natsu and Erza gave her a shrug as an answer.

"Erza-sama? May I ask who is this little girl?" Kagura questioned.

"She's our daughter." Erza simply stated.

"...Y-You're...daughter?" Erza and Natsu gave a simple nod to the blinking Kagura. "Then that means you two..." Kagura's face started to grow red, at the thought of them doing what needed to be done to make a baby.

"No! We've never done that yet!" Erza, who was just as red faced, shouted understanding what Kagura was thinking. "She's adopted!"

"Oh. Ok then." Kagura shook her head; in an attempt to get the mental images out of her mind.

"How naughty of you thinking such thoughts." Ultear nudged Kagura with her elbow while giving her a sly look.

"I-I was not!" an even more red-faced Kagura denied.

"You really were." Meredy joined in.

"Done what?" they all turned, and looked at Hisako; who had a confused look on her face.

Complete silence.

Everyone's mind froze. They didn't know how to respond to such a questions since the answer was not an appropriate one for someone so young. Then the three house guests turned to the inwardly panicking parents.

"W-Why are you looking at us like that?" Erza stammered.

"You're the parents." Ultear pointed out.

"It's your job to answer these questions." Meredy added.

"I agree." Kagura nodded her head.

"Traitors!" the flustered couple shouted.

"What didn't mama and papa do?" Hisako asked as she looked up at them with her big, blue, eyes.

"A-A-A-" Erza stuttered, but luckily for her she was saved by her Natsu.

"Well look at the time. You should get to bed."

"B-B-But." Hisako was quickly pushed up the stairs and to her room.

"That was close." Erza sighed in relief. "Now. As for you traitors." they all couldn't help but flinch from the glare Erza was giving them.

* * *

><p>After about thirty minutes of handing out punishment; Erza decided to give the three house guests the whole story about Hisako. To say Kagura's respect and admiration for the couple rose after she heard the story would be an understatement. Ultear and Erza had to keep Meredy from running up to Hisako's room, and hugging the little girl to death. Once the pink haired girl was calmed down; all four called it a night and went to their rooms.<p>

"We keep on getting interrupted." Natsu's voice rang through the darkness that shrouded their room.

"Unfortunately." Erza sighed while she snuggled up against Natsu. "Maybe we should take a job so we could be _alone_." Erza whispered into his ear.

"(Gulp) What about Hisako?"

"We keep leave her with Mira. We'll only be gone for a day maybe two."

"I'm in." Natsu grinned.

"Of course this is after the introduction ceremony."

"Awww man. Way to get me excited."

"Yes, but the next time we won't be interrupted."

"Promise." Erza giggled at Natsu's pouting face.

"I promise." Erza kissed him on the cheek. _'You're not the only one looking forward to this, Mr. Dragneel.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaaaand done. I realize my Ultear and Meredy are out of character, but I'm sticking with it. Hope you enjoyed.**_  
><em>

**And to all Naza fans...Write damn it! Write! We need more stories. Naza stories have once again hit a lull, and it's killing me. It's not as hard as you think.**

**If you don't have any ideas here's one. Natsu and Erza drunk, one night stand, results with Erza getting pregnant. This could be written a bunch of ways. You can go with comedy, or angst. The whole transition from friends to a family, and struggle of learning to raise a kid. Or this could be written in a high school fic. Give it a shot anyone.**


	17. Happy Days and Uncertain Futures

**A/N: OK, so I disappeared for loooong time, nearly three months. But I have returned! And I make it up to you all in two ways.**

**1: This is my longest chapter ever. Over 13,000 words! Don't expect this to be a standard though. I do have a 5,000 word standard though.**

**2: This story has its first lemon. That's right! This is my first lemon, so I don't think it's the best, but it should be solid.**

**On to the next subject...It was Lucy. It was (bleep)en Lucy! The cloaked figure was Lucy. Excuse me, future Lucy. And here I thought it would be someone that it took brains to think of. I'm mean seriously! Lucy this and Lucy that! I'm sick of it and her! And of course what was the first thing she did when she revealed herself? She cried and asked for help! Like she always does. Well, at least she wasn't dress like a slut...Maybe. I mean she was wearing a cloak, so who knows what was under it.**

**That all being said, I'm done. I'm done with Fairy Tail. I stopped watching the anime during the Starry Sky arc, or whatever the hell it was called. Why? Because it was based around Lucy. And now I'm done with the manga. But don't get me wrong, I'm not quitting this fic, or any of my future ones. In fact I've thought of a few more. I still love Naza, but the guy who writes Fairy Tail (his names not worth looking up) disappoints me. And someone commented about killing Lucy off (to lazy to check who) and always a possibility from the beginning, but now Lucy's on thin ice. If I hear about Natsu and Lucy kissing or getting together...ohhhhhh she's dead. Of course, it'll be meaningful, but she'll still be dead.**

**Glad I got that off my chest. **

**Moving on. I've recently seen the best fights scenes ever. Which anime was it in? Black Rock Shooter. She was like Neo from Matrix at first, then she turned into the Terminator/Juggernaut. She was the Juggernator! I just watched the fight scenes though. No of that teen lesbian drama. If anyone wants to see it, go to Youtube and type in Black Rock Shooter. It should be right there. Over 40 minutes of badassness. I watched it like five times. Loved it so much that i had to write a Itachi/Black Rock Shooter crossover. And I****matched their ages (15), so it's not weird with Itachi being older then her.**

**Also I had an arc idea inspired by the story a Win is a Win, hilarious by the way check it out if you didn't. Anyway the idea is a crossover arc with Naruto. More specifically the anime then the character. It's really far off (so don't expect it anytime soon) but it'll be along the lines of Jiraiya asking Makarov (who he's old friends with) for help to protect the leaf village probably from the Akatsuki. Itachi will be the main Naruto character in the arc, so don't think Naruto will be the hero. It will be Itachi! He deserves it. I'll probably throw in some Itachi x Konan too.**

**Oh yeah, one more thing. If some of you are wondering (because I know I was) why some manga's like Tower of God, The Breaker, Witch Hunter, and Cavalier of the Abyss (didn't read the prequel) don't have sections to read or write on this site, well I know why. **

**First of all their not actually manga (I know some, if not most, of you already knew, but I didn't so I'm guessing others didn't as well. Or at least I'm hoping so I don't feel like an idiot) their called manhwa. Korean comics. **

**Their under the Misc section, not anime/manga. Once you go their click on the Manhwa/Korean Comics/만화 section. Then it'll look like it does when you click on a specific show. So you'll see the bars for genre and words etc. You need to then go to the character section and they'll be there. There isn't a lot stories submitted, so I'm assuming it's because a lot of you don't know where to find it. But that's about it. **

**This chapter is rated M for lemons, or smut because who are we kidding? **

* * *

><p>Erza ducked then moved in to strike, only to have her sword blocked; locking the two in a stalemate. But she was more of a diverse fighter then her opponent; which she showed by throwing a quick jab at her challengers face. Her challenger quickly moved her head to the side dodging the punch, but the jab was just a quick distraction. Erza then dropped down and swept her challengers legs from underneath her.<p>

Her challenger reacted quickly by sticking out her hand, and pushing herself away the instant it hit the ground; sending her twisting in the, and across the clearing.

"Smart move." Erza complemented. "If you had tried to mount a counter attack I would've been on you in an instant."

"I thought as much." Kagura panted as she tried to find an opening in Erza stance._ 'None. As expected.'_

"You've definitely grown stronger, but you need to learn two things." Erza stated as she walked closer to Kagura.

"Care to explain?"

"Of course. You need to know how to fight off of your sword and without it." just as Erza finished talking she was bolting towards Kagura, and swinging her sword down on her. Kagura quickly blocked the attack, brought her knee up to the side to block a kick to said side, and wrapped an arm around Erza's leg.

Unfortunately for Kagura, Erza was far better at combining swordplay with hand to hand combat; which was showed when Erza jumped with her one free foot and kicked Kagura in the gut. Soaring through the air, Kagura flipped and pushed off a tree and flew through the air straight towards Erza, who readied herself for Kagura's counterattack. Kagura swung her sword and Erza parried it to the side causing sparks to fly, Kagura had to roll in the air to avoid Erza's fist, but as Kagura dodged the punch Erza quickly changed her target. Her hand continued its path and caught Kagura's foot.

_'Damn.'_ Kagura inwardly muttered as she felt Erza grip tighten; before she was hurled through a tree and stopped when she hit another. _'She really is something.'_ Kagura slowly stood up, and walked back into the clearing. The two wizards gave hard looks, and prepared to do battle once again.

That was until their stomachs began to growl.

Their eyes widened and cheeks turned red. Natsu's laughter broke out from the side causing the two to turn even more red. They forgot that Natsu and Ultear were watching; while Meredy was at the house looking after Hisako. They figured she wouldn't like seeing Erza and Kagura fight, even if it's a friendly spar.

"Looks like the only thing that can stop two monsters is hunger." Natsu smirked.

"You're one to talk." Ultear commented.

"Whatever. We should probably get going, who knows what Meredy put Hisako through." Natsu suggested.

"Good point." Erza agreed. They started to make their way back, and the group paired off into separate conversations.

"What I suggest you do is train in hand to hand combat, then slowly assimilate it into your swordplay." Erza suggested.

"Is my hand to hand skills that bad?"

"No. It's definitely not bad. It's far above average but-"

"Far above average isn't good enough." Kagura cut Erza off.

"Exactly. You have so much potential, I would hate for you not to reach its peak."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Let's see...You're fast and agile, but lack the physical strength for my fighting style. I suggest you learn something that focuses on the bodies weak points and using your opponents strength against them."

"I understand Erza-sama. I'll get on it as soon as I get home."

"I told you already that would kill him!" Ultear's voice interrupted their conversation.

"And I told you it _might_ kill him!" Natsu retorted. Kagura looked at Erza with a confused look and a raised eyebrow.

"You don't want to know." Erza sighed.

"No." Ultear firmly stated to Natsu.

"Come on." Natsu begged.

"I said no."

"Please." Natsu shot her with puppy dog eyes.

"...No." Ultear replied after a few seconds of weaknesses._ 'That was a close one.' _Ultear exhaled in relief.

"Damn. I thought that would've worked."

"Only works on me sweetie." Erza called out from the front.

"I'm not gonna lie, I almost fell for it. If you were ten years younger who knows what I would do for those puppy dog eyes." Ultear smirked.

"Not really sure how I should feel about that Ultear. Kinda sounded like you were hitting on my man." Erza tone was playful, but Ultear heard the slight edge in her voice.

"Calm down. Calm down. I was just joking." Ultear lazily said.

"Good." Erza stated. "You know what I'm in a good mood, so I think I'll make lunch today." the three women continued walking. All three oblivious to the fact that Natsu stopped dead in his tracks looking like a stone statue.

_'W-What?'_

* * *

><p>The three women (who were still oblivious to Natsu's absence) entered the house and went their separate ways. Erza went to start lunch, Ultear checked on Meredy and Hisako, and Kagura elected to go to the basement and have a look at some of Erza's armors and swords. Eventually, all the girls converged to the kitchen, where they talked about various things.<p>

While this was happening Natsu was just starting to pulling himself out of his stupor. And when he did, alarm bells started ringing in his head.

_'Gotta hurry!'_ Natsu took off in a dead sprint, hoping he could make it in time. Natsu slammed the door open, and was hit with the smell of food cooking.

_'Am I too late?_ _Maybe someone else is cooking.'_ Natsu took a deep breath and slowly made his way to the kitchen. As he slowly approached the kitchen Natsu broke out into a cold sweat. He could feel his heart beating against his chest as he inched closer. He entered the kitchen and saw exactly what he was hoping not to see.

There was Erza.

In the kitchen.

Cooking.

The alarm bells went into overdrive. He shot everyone a look that said 'What the hell are you doing? You're at death's door and you don't even know it! Run!'. But they all looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Papa!" Hisako happily shouted.

"Huh? Oh hey Hisako." Natsu replied.

"Natsu is something wrong?" Erza questioned noticing how stressed Natsu was.

"No! Of course not!" Natsu denied while shaking his hands out in front of him.

"If you say so." Erza shrugged.

"Well...I gotta go...and...do something...that's...not here...with everyone else." Natsu quickly dragged everyone (except Erza) out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Not good. Not good. Not good." Natsu whispered as he nervously paced back and forth.

"What's wrong with you?" Ultear put a hand on Natsu's shoulder stopping his pacing.

"This is not good." Natsu shook his head.

"What's not good?" Kagura questioned.

"Shhhhh. Keep your voice's down, we can't let her hear us. "

"Why? What's going on?" Meredy spoke up.

Natsu took a couple of deep breaths in an effort to compose himself, and by this point the girls started to get worried. You couldn't really blame them, after all, Natsu wasn't one to get worried for no reason. And he was worried.

"Erza...she's..."

"Mama's what papa?" asked a concerned Hisako.

"She's..."

"Is Erza-sama sick Natsu-sama?" Kagura worryingly questioned.

"Is she pregnant?" Ultear quirked an eyebrow.

"What's pregnant?" Hisako asked.

"Damn it." Ultear cursed under her breath for setting up such an awkward question. "I-It's nothing. Grown up stuff."

"Can we get back on topic?" Meredy redirected everyone's attention back to Natsu.

"...Well?" they all spoke up at once.

"She's cooking." Natsu was smacked three times by the three wizards. At least Kagura was polite enough to apologize before she hit him.

"You had me worried idiot!" Ultear shouted.

"Not funny Natsu-sama." Kagura shook her head.

"I wasn't joking!" Natsu defended. "This is serious!"

"Stop joking around, you got us all worked up for nothing." Meredy sighed.

"I'm not. I'm telling you were in serious trouble." Natsu's said in an ominous tone.

"Ok, now you're kinda freaking me out." Ultear admitted.

"Good. Have you ever wondered why I do all the cooking?"

"Now that you mention it Erza hasn't cooked once. And when she offered the other day you flipped out a little." Meredy recalled.

"Because she can't cook. At. all."

"She can't be that bad." Kagura defended her mentor.

"Oh she's bad." Natsu confirmed. "I love Erza with all my heart, but that can't cook."

"Is it really that bad?" Hisako questioned.

"It's worse."

"Then what do we do?" asked a flustered Ultear.

"Nothing. We're just gonna have to suck it up and take it."

"But why didn't you just tell her she's not good at cooking?" Meredy voiced everyone's thought.

"You'll see." Natsu responded.

"Foods done!" Erza yelled out from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Natsu yelled back then turned to the girls. "Just smile and complement her food. No matter what." they all nodded and gulped before they made their way into the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen they were a little let down. The soup she made looked normal. It wasn't a strange color like purple or green. It wasn't bubbling with strange items floating around. It looked...normal. As they all sat down the girls gave Natsu skeptical looks as they wondered if he was just playing with them. He returned those looks with wide eyes and a slowing shaking head. '

_'It's a trap'_ Natsu mouthed to the girls.

"Eat up." Erza cheerfully said after she finished serving them.

"A-Aye." they all muttered; before they dipped their spoons into the soup and took a sip.

_'Oh god.'_ Ultear bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to use the pain to distract her from the taste.

_'So Erza-sama can't do everything.'_ it pained Kagura to think it, but Erza could not cook.

_'I wonder if I can use my magic to switch my sense of taste with...that bug over there.'_ Meredy thought. _'Damn. I can't.'_

_'Mama can't cook.'_ Hisako grimaced.

_'Poor bastards.'_ Natsu pitied them. At least he knew what he was in for. They had no experience at all.

"So how is it?" they all turned and looked at Erza, who had a cheerful and hopeful smile on her face.

_'So that's why he can't tell her.'_ the girls thought, when they saw Erza's face. That was no longer Erza who was feared far and wide. No, it was a woman who hoped they enjoyed her cooking. No one had the heart to tell her the truth.

"Great." Ultear spoke first.

"Very delicious." Kagura went next.

"I love it." Meredy supplied.

Erza attention shifted to Hisako who hadn't said anything yet. She honestly couldn't open her mouth in fear of throwing up, so she thought on her feet. Using the advantages of being a kid Hisako smiled at Erza, rubbed her belly, and made a 'mmmmmm' noise.

'That was close.' Natsu let out a breath of relief.

"Do you like it Natsu?" Erza asked her beloved.

"Of course! I love everything you cook!" Natsu gave her his trademark smile.

_'He's good.'_ the girls all muttered inwardly.

"I'm glad you like it." Erza smiled as she sat on Natsu's lap, and leaned against his chest. "Well eat up." she told the everyone.

_'Oh dear god is she going to watch us eat until we're finished? I gotta get out of here.'_ Ultear began to rack her brain for an excuse to save herself. She needed something good. Something brilliant. She did infiltrate The Magic Council. She could do this.

"You know what? This is so good that, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, and watch myself in the mirror while I enjoy it." Ultear got up and left the kitchen. _'Genius.'_

"I think I'm going to enjoy this outside while looking at the scenery." Meredy also got up. "Would you like to join me Hisako?" Hisako eagerly nodded her head; still not able to open her mouth.

"I-I-I'm going..." inwardly Kagura was panicking. She couldn't come up with anything. Since she's such a straight forward person, Kagura never needed to lie. And now she couldn't think of one.

"...Going to the guild to let everyone try Erza's cooking?" Natsu blurted out saving Kagura.

"Yes, that." Kagura quickly agreed as she got up. _'Thank you Natsu-sama.'_ once again Kagura owed Natsu her life.

_'She so owes me.'_

"Everyone seems to like it." Erza joyfully stated. "Can I ha-" Erza cut off her question when she saw Natsu down the bowl instantly.

"You say something?" Natsu asked.

"Never mind. I'll just get myself a bowl."

"No! Mine!" Natsu panicked. Surprisingly enough, Erza never tasted her own cooking, and Natsu wasn't planning on letting her anytime soon. So he quickly picked up the pot and drank the soup in one go. At this point Ultear walked in an witnessed the feat.

_'Poor bastard.'_ Ultear began to ponder what she would wear to Natsu's funeral.

"D-Delicious." Natsu muttered as she gasped for air.

"I'm glad you enjoy my cooking Natsu, but what am I going to eat?" Erza's voice was caught between being happy that Natsu liked her cooking, and being mad that now she had nothing to eat. If only she knew how bad her cooking was.

"S-Sorry. It was just so good." Natsu responded.

_'He's a real trooper.'_ Ultear was impressed with Natsu's ability to hold down the food.

"Why don't you take a bath to and I'll make you something to eat." Natsu suggested.

"That's a good idea. I could use the relaxation." Erza gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek and left to their bathroom.

"You ok?" Ultear asked after she was certain Erza was upstairs.

"It taste like feet!" Natsu exclaimed as he grabbed a fish from the fridge and started rubbing his tongue against it.

"How do you know what feet taste like?" Ultear asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Erza's kinky." Natsu answered while still licking the fish.

"I knew it." Ultear smirked.

"Knew what?" Kagura, who just walked into the kitchen, questioned.

"Oh, nothing."

"What are you doing Natsu-sama?" Kagura looked at Natsu like he was crazy.

"He downed all the soup." Ultear answered for him.

"Oh. Will you be ok?" she was more then a little worried. He truly was amazing to be able to take such punishment.

"I'll be fine. What did you two do with yours?" Natsu stopped licking the fish and ate it whole.

"Flushed it down the toilet."

"Dumped it into some bushes."

"We did the bushes too." Meredy spoke up as she and Hisako walked in.

"Papa, I'm hungry." Hisako looked up at Natsu with her big, blue, eyes.

"Well you're in luck because Erza's taking a bath, which means I can make lunch." he was immediately glomped by everyone in the room even Kagura (who was dragged in by Ultear because she was too shy).

"Alright. Alright. I get it." Natsu chuckled at their display. "You're gonna have to finish it before Erza gets out of the bath though."

"Aye sir!"

"Didn't think anybody outside of Fairy Tail said that." Natsu commented while he got the ingredients to make lunch.

"It's contagious." Ultear shrugged.

The girls sat around and chatted as they eagerly waited for some real food, and they were not disappointed. It truly was the best food they ever had.

"Where are you going?" Natsu questioned Ultear as she stood up and put on her cloak.

"I need to pick up the forms of the wizards that are trying to join Fairy Tail."

"Why?"

"So I can use this." Ultear pulled out a lacrima. "This holds all the information I was able to download from the Magic Council's database before I...destroyed the place." Ultear nervously chuckled while everyone else sweat dropped. "Anyways, it means it has the profiles of known dark wizards, official wizards, and anyone who works for the council."

"But that was over seven years ago. Wouldn't that information be outdated." Kagura pointed out.

"And I thought Meredy was going to check to see if anyone was going to spy on the guild?" Natsu asked.

"Well you're both right, but you could never be too careful right? You never know one of us can miss something and the other may catch it. And this also holds information we've collected over the years." Ultear shrugged, before she turned and left.

"I guess that makes sense." Natsu got and cleaned his and Hisako's plate. "Make sure you clean you plates. We don't want Erza seeing them and getting suspicious."

"Right." they all said in unison as they did their task.

"I should probably get Erza. She can get too relaxed when she's in the bath." with that said Natsu walked upstairs into their room. As he reached for the knob to the bathroom door it opened and revealed Erza with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Uh. T-The food's d-done." Natsu stuttered while gaping at her amazing cleavage.

"See something you like?" Erza smirked as she walked up to Natsu, who walked back until he fell on the bed. Erza seamlessly fell with Natsu, and landed on his chest still smirking seductively. "Because I know I do." just as Erza started slipping her tongue down his throat there was a knock on the door.

"Mama? Papa?" Erza had to bite her quivering lip to keep herself from yelling in anger. She would not yell at her daughter.

"One minute." Erza called out before she slumped her head against Natsu's chest with a whimper. "Why do we always keep getting interrupted?"

"I don't know, but look on the bright side." Erza looked up at Natsu with a questioning look.

"And that would be?"

"The ceremony's tomorrow, so that means we could go on that job soon."

"(sigh) I guess you're right." Erza stood up and requipped into her black, long sleeved, turtle neck sweater. Along with her black and orange checkered skirt; which was accompanied by black leggings and black boots. She then tied her hair into a high pony tail with an orange hair tie, before she walked towards the door. "Oh, just so you know the second the ceremony ends we're going on that job."

"Aye sir!"

* * *

><p>"Natsu wake up!" Erza shouted from the bathroom while putting lipstick on.<p>

"What?" Natsu groggily responded as he curled up in the blanket.

"Today's the day of the ceremony you need to get ready." Erza replied as she moved on to putting on mascara.

"Ugh. Fine." Natsu sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and made his way to the bathroom. "I don't need to dress all fancy do I?" Natsu questioned while he turned on the shower.

"Of course not. What would make you think that you needed to?"

"Well, you're wearing make up, and you never wear make up."

"Today's a special occasion." Erza smiled.

"I guess. Just don't make it a habit ok?" Natsu took off his shirt.

"Why?"

"Cause you look better without it." Natsu gave her his trademark smile.

"Oh, you sweet talker you." Erza walked up to Natsu and pressed her body against his. "Just so you know the ceremony isn't the only reason why today is special." Erza whispered seductively into his ear as her hands roamed his bare chest.

"You don't mean...?" the surprise was evident in his voice and face.

"I do." she answered as she nibbled on his ear. "But that's after the ceremony." Erza pulled away much to Natsu's chagrin.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu shouted as Erza walked out of the bathroom.

_'Can't wait.'_ Erza shivered in anticipation. _'I should get Hisako ready.'_ Erza walked out of the room with a hop to her step and made her way to wake up Hisako.

"Someone's in a good mood." Erza turned around and saw Ultear smirking at her. "I wonder why?"

"Today's the ceremony." Erza lied. She did not want Ultear to know the real reason to why she was so happy. Ultear was much to mischievous for such information. "Shouldn't you and Meredy be at the guild before everyone starts showing up?" Erza asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"We're leaving right now." Ultear answered. "But let's get back to why you're so happy."

_'Damn.'_ Erza cursed inwardly. "I told you today's the ceremony." Erza reiterated

"That's a lie. The smile on your face is a smile of a woman." Ultear stepped closer to Erza and spoke in a hushed tone. "Now, why don't you tell me the real reason, Erza Scarlet."

"I-I-I-It's n-n-n-nothing." a red faced Erza stuttered as the real reason was playing in her head.

"Then why are you turning red?"

"It's hot."

"What's going on?" Erza and Ultear turned to see Kagura and Meredy coming down the hall.

"Oh, nothing. Just that Erza seems to be hiding something. Just look at her face." their curiosity was peaked when they saw how red Erza face was.

"Ooooooo~. You're definitely hiding something." Meredy smirked. "Something juicy. Spill it."

"Yes, I'm curious as well." Kagura said. The three woman encircled Erza leaving her no room to escape.

"It's nothing really."

"Then why did your face get redder?" Ultear questioned.

"You're thinking about it right now aren't you?" Meredy pressed. "Are you thinking about Natsu?"

"Her face got even redder." Ultear pointed out.

"I don't think it can get any redder." Kagura stated.

"Is it something dirty?" Meredy kept pressing refusing to let Erza collect her thoughts.

"I stand corrected. Her face _can_ get redder."

"Spill it Erza. We won't stop until you do." Ultear said as she put her hands on her hips. Erza stared at them for a few seconds and then sighed. They weren't lying. They would keep bugging her until she told.

"Fine. Follow me." Erza led them downstairs and into the kitchen. They sat down at the table and stared at the red faced, red head. "Well, the reason why I'm...excited is because Natsu and myself are going to take a job when the ceremony is done."

"That's it?" asked a disappointed Meredy.

"It's not the job. It's what the job provides."

"Which is?" Kagura questioned.

"Privacy." Erza replied as a knowing smirk grew on Ultear's face.

"I see. You're planning on doing it aren't you?" Ultear's smirked widened.

_'It?'_ Kagura and Meredy wondered as they looked back and forth between the two. It took a few seconds but it eventually hit the two what 'it' meant, and they responded by blushing madly.

"A-Are you serious?" Meredy stuttered.

"Yes. Natsu's been very patient with me, and I feel I'm ready."

"Well, good for you. I'm sure Natsu will be raring to go."

"U-Ultear?!" Meredy looked incredulously at the time wizard.

"What? It's true." Ultear shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't need to be hearing this." a blushing Kagura muttered as she shook her head slowly. Even though they were about the same age (thanks to the time skip) she still saw Erza and Natsu as older siblings/mentors, and knowing they were going to do 'that'...well it was weird.

And awkward.

And gross.

They were brother and sister for goodness sake!

_'Wait. What?' _Kagura just ended up confusing herself. Unfortunately, her confusion was over shadowed by dirty thoughts.

"Now that, that's over shouldn't you two be leaving for the guild?" Erza looked at Ultear and Meredy.

"She's right, we need to get going." Ultear agreed. The two said their goodbye's and left for the guild. Once the two were gone Erza turned her attention to a blushing Kagura, who had her head down with her eyes closed.

_'Please leave my mind.'_ Kagura pleaded as she attempted to clear her thoughts of what Natsu and Erza were going to do to each other. As Erza stared at her she wondered if all female wizards were perverted. She then sweat dropped as realized she just called herself a pervert.

"I'm going to go wake up Hisako and get her ready. You should do the same." Erza suggested and began to leave. "Oh. I might have a few books that might interest you. I'll let you borrow one before you leave."

"R-Right." answered a confused Kagura.

* * *

><p>Erza opened Hisako's door and immediately began to worry when she saw Hisako tossing and turning while letting out small whimpers.<p>

_'Is she having a nightmare?'_ Erza didn't give it much thought before she sat on the bed and gently shook Hisako awake. Hisako's eyes shot open and immediately sat up right. Her breathing was erratic and her head was whipping left to right.

"It's ok, Hisako. You're safe. You're not on the streets anymore." Erza pulled Hisako into a hug and rubbed her back tenderly. Hisako let Erza's warmth engulf her as she slowly calmed down. "Feeling better?" Erza asked as she pulled back from Hisako to get a look at her,

"Yes." Hisako nodded her head. She smiled when Erza patted her head and stood up.

"Well that's good." Erza gave Hisako a smile. "Do you know what day it is today?"

"No." Hisako answered with a confused look on her face.

"Today is the day you become an official Fairy Tail wizard." Hisako's face immediately light up.

"Really?" Hisako asked her voice full of excitement.

"Yes really, but you need to get ready first." Erza turned and opened Hisako's closet. "I'll get the water started and you pick out something to wear." Hisako picked out purple sundress with frills at the bottom.

"Is that the dress you picked?" Erza questioned.

"Yep." Hisako chirped.

"Good choice. Now let's get you clean." Hisako walked into the bathroom took off her pajamas and got into the bath. "So you excited?"

"Yep! I wanna be a strong wizard like mama and papa!" Hisako smiled as Erza dumped a cup of water on her head.

"Oh really now? That's a pretty hefty goal you set for yourself. But if you work hard I'm sure you'll become a splendid wizard." Erza smiled warmly at her.

"Really?" Hisako looked up at her mama with hopeful eyes.

"Of course. Now come on we don't want to be late for the ceremony."

"Ok!" Hisako began washing herself with a bar of soap.

Once Hisako finished her bath she put on her dress and then white sandals, and her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a purple ribbon.

"You're adorable." Erza complemented causing Hisako to blush.

"Thank you. You're really pretty too."

"Why thank you." Erza leaned forward and patted her on the head. "Let's go see if your papa is ready." the two walked down the hall and into Erza's and Natsu's room to see Natsu wearing his standard closed shirt, waist coat, and pants. The only difference was the color. Instead of black, the shirt and waist coat were purple and the orange trimmings were white, and for pants they were a light gray.

"Fancy." Erza complemented. "Why the change?"

"Felt like today called for it." Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you look very handsome." Erza said causing Natsu to blush slightly. "But I think someone over here outshines you." Erza gestured her head towards Hisako; who was blushing while looking down.

"I think so too." Natsu grinned as he picked Hisako and held her in the air. "You look cuter then Happy when he was a kitten." Natsu cringed slightly when he saw Hisako glare when he mentioned Happy. "Still don't like him yet do ya?" Hisako answered by shaking her head.

"Give her time. They'll be best friends before you know it." Erza sighed. "But let's get back to how cute and handsome you two are." Erza pinched both of their cheeks causing them both to whine. Erza on the other hand just laughed at the two.

* * *

><p>"She's seems excited." Kagura stated as she watched Hisako skip through the town.<p>

"Of course she is. She's going to officially become a wizard." Erza replied. "I'm sure you felt the same way when you joined your guild."

"That's true."

"Man people really are really going nuts because of this ceremony. I mean seriously look at tha- What the hell! Are they selling Natsu dolls?!" Natsu shouted as he pointed at a store.

"Where?!" the three girls of the group snapped their heads in the direction he was pointing at. "Move!" the three then proceeded to stamped over Natsu as they bolted to the store

"They made new ones!" Erza gleefully shouted as she held two dolls in her hand. One was of a chibby Natsu shooting a stream of fire out of his mouth, and the other had fire engulfing its hands. "I'll take them! Hisako get yours too because I'm not sharing!"

"Ok mama!" Hisako grabbed a pair of Natsu plushies and made her way towards Erza, but stopped when something caught her eye. "Mama! They have a doll of you too!"

"What!? Where?!" Erza was there in a flash. And surely enough there was a Erza plushy wearing her Heart Kreuz Armor. "Wow. You can even change its armor." Erza stated as she inspected the pieces of cloth made to look like her armors.

"Can we buy these too mama?"

"Already on it." Erza answered as she got two of everything. Natsu groaned as he watched the two buy the plushies.

"I can't believe you two bought those things." Natsu complained as the two walked towards him with bags in their hands. "At least Kagura isn't buyi-"

"That will be 200 jewels."

"Keep the change." Kagura turned away from the counter only to see Natsu giving her an incredulous look, Erza a smirk, and Hisako a smile.

"Not you too." Natsu face palmed.

"What? Was I not suppose to buy these?" Kagura questioned as her face turned slightly red.

"Oh, don't listen to him. There's nothing wrong with having a girly side." Erza stated. "Let's see what you bought." Erza snatched the bag out of her hands leaving a blinking Kagura.

"Hmmmm...Natsu and myself. Nice choices." Erza handed the bag back. "All right, it's time for us to get going; we wasted too much time."

"Whose fault is that?" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"What was that?" Erza glared.

"Nothing!" Natsu jumped and hid behind Kagura.

"Good."

* * *

><p>To say Fairy Tail was packed and busy would be an understatement. The guild was filled with Fairy Tail wizards (obviously), wizards from other guilds, (that they were friendly with) and friends and family of the wizards who were waiting to become Fairy Tail members.<p>

"Wow. This is a lot of people." Natsu commented as they stood at Fairy Tail's entrance.

"You're right. I didn't think this many...Elfman's a dead man!" Erza growled as she glared at Elfman's 'How to be a Man' poster, that was posted on the wall.

* * *

><p>"Whoa." Elfman shivered.<p>

"You ok man?" Gray asked.

"I just felt a manly shiver go down my manly spine."

* * *

><p>"There are a lot of families here." Kagura stated.<p>

"True. They must like the family motto Fairy Tail has." Erza responded and Natsu just nodded his head in agreement, but stopped when he noticed Hisako growing more and more nervous.

_'Still shy huh?'_ Natsu thought as he grabbed Hisako and put her on his shoulders. _'Well, we're going to have to work on that.'_

"Come on, let's go find the others." Natsu suggested.

"They should be on the second floor." Erza replied.

"Then let's go!" with that said the group made their way up to the second floor. The second they arrived Erza scooped up Hisako and took her to a group of girls, which consisted of Lucy, Juvia, Mira, Meredy, Bisca, and Asuka.

"Come on Hisako. Let's show everyone our Little Natsu's." Natsu growled when he heard Erza say that.

"Why the long face?" Natsu turned to see a cloaked Ultear.

"Erza, Hisako, and Kagura bought those stupid dolls." Natsu grumbled as Kagura winced beside him.

"Dolls?" Ultear tilted her head slightly. "Oh. Do you mean...these dolls?" Ultear smirked as she pulled out a Natsu and Erza doll from under her cloak. Natsu just stared at her with his mouth wide open.

"Y-You too?"

"And Meredy. Look. Look." Ultear squeezed the doll causing it to talk. "You want a piece of me ice cube!" the Natsu plushy shouted.

"Bring it flame brain!"

"Wha-" Natsu was cut off when Gray tackled him to the ground. "It was the stupid doll idiot!" Natsu yelled before he headbutted Gray.

"I don't think Erza-sama would appreciate you two fighting with the ceremony so close to starting." Kagura warned.

"Judging by how Erza's giving you the death stare I'm inclined to agree." Ultear announced. Both Natsu and Gray's head snapped to Erza direction and saw her glaring at them. They both stuttered while trying to come up with an excuse for their fighting. They stopped when they saw Erza kneel down and tell Hisako something, who then skipped up to them.

"Mama says you're both in trouble." Hisako then skipped back while clutching her Natsu doll to her chest causing a 'I'm all fired up.' to come from said doll.

"I hate those dolls." Natsu muttered.

"At least you have a doll." Gray grumbled back.

"You want one?" Natsu gave Gray an incredulous look.

"Of course I do! How hell do you and Erza get one and not me?!"

"Because me and Erza are awesome! Right Erza?!" Natsu called out to her.

"Obviously! Gray jealously is an ugly thing!. . . . . .Natsu you're still in trouble."

"Damn."

"As fun as this has been, I need to speak to Master Makarov." as Ultear walked away she squeezed her Natsu plushy.

"Gray you pervert!" Ultear smirked as she listened to Gray start another fight with Natsu because of the plushy again. She walked down a hall, turned a corner, and stopped in front of Makarov's office door and knocked.

"Enter." Ultear walked in and removed her hood when she heard the door close behind her. "Ah, Ultear it's good to see you. How has your stay with Fairy Tail's favorite couple?" Makarov questioned from his desk.

"It was quite entertaining." Ultear smiled.

"I'm sure it was." Makarov chuckled. "But enough of the pleasantries, let's get down to business."

"Of course." Ultear pulled out two sheets of paper from under her cloak and set them on the table. The papers were the application sheets of two wizards trying to become Fairy Tail wizards. "Jiro Sato and Gin Ito. Both are dark guild members. Jiro Sato is a member of Laughing Coffin (**A/N:Yes, I took this name from Sword Art Online**), and Gin Ito is a member of Deep Blood."

"I've never heard of these dark guilds before." Makarov muttered as his face took a serious look.

"That's understandable. They're new, but they are not to be taken likely." the playful Ultear was obviously long gone and replaced with a stern and powerful woman. "We've been trying to get a good lead on them for almost a year now, but we're either too late or it was false information."

"How dangerous are they?"

"VERY dangerous." Ultear sighed. "I'll start with Laughing Coffin. In all honestly it makes me sick just thinking about them." she admitted.

"That bad?" Makarov was not looking forward to what Ultear had to say. You couldn't really blame him. If their actions were bad enough to make Ultear (who was a former dark guild member) sick from just thinking about it, well it couldn't be good.

"Yes." Ultear sighed once again as she crossed her arms. "They're sick to put it simply. Their name Laughing Coffin derives from the fact that they take enjoyment when they kill. It's a guild full of sick psychopaths. They take pleasure from the pain of others. They don't discriminate; anyone is fair game...And their most prominent form of 'entertainment'..." Ultear started to explain as her voice took a tone of disgust. "is...burying their victims alive."

Makarov stared at her in shock. From what she was telling him Laughing Coffin was one of (if not the sickest) dark guild that has been established.

"I've seen dark guilds that are full of psychopaths before..." Ultear started "...but they've never lasted long."

"By the look on your face, I assume they won't be disappearing anytime soon."

"Unfortunately. What really makes Laughing Coffin dangerous is the fact that their smart and organized. Most dark guilds are just a collection of dark wizards; their not cohesive. Their individuals bunched together; instead, of an organized group. But laughing coffin is different; it's organized yet wild." Makarov took this all in with his eyes closed and a grim expression on his face.

"So it has the unstable and chaotic members of an average dark guild, but the organization and brains of a dark guild like the former Grimoire Heart." Makarov summarized.

"Yes." Makarov slumped back into his chair as he massaged his head. He was getting too old for this.

"I'm not sure if I even want to hear about Deep Blood." Makarov sighed. "Like I have a choice. All right let's get this over with."

"To be honest, we don't know much about Deep Blood. All we know is whenever they move it's always a blood bath; hence the name Deep Blood."

"Is that all?"

"We heard rumors that said the guild has Blood Magic users." Ultear stated.

"Blood Magic? I've never heard of such a magic before."

"Neither has anyone or place we've went to for answers. I assume it's a form of lost magic, and judging by the aftermath it leaves, it's very powerful. But the real question is, why are there guild members from these dark guilds trying to infiltrate Fairy Tail? And are they working together?"

"Great." Makarov groaned. "Can Fairy Tail ever get a break?"

"Elfman! I thought I told you to not put that stupid poster up!" Erza's voice boomed throughout the guild. "I'll going make you scream like a girl!" Makarov and Ultear cringed as they heard Elfman's scream (like a man in his opinion).

"I don't see that happening anytime soon." Ultear deadpanned.

"Me neither."

"So what will you do about those two?" Ultear asked referring to the dark wizards.

"Can you get bring me Freed and Levy?" Makarov questioned. "I'm also going to need your help as well, if you don't mind."

"Of course. I'm happy to help."

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot Elfman." surprisingly it was Natsu who was speaking. "When Erza says don't do something, you don't do it."<p>

"Firecracker's right." Gray agreed. "It was the second lesson in 'Dealing with Erza 101' right after 'Don't Mess with her Strawberry Cake'."

"I just wanted to the new members to know how to be a man. Is that so wrong?" Elfman defended.

"When you're defying Erza it is." Levy replied as Ultear came walked up to the group.

"You and you." Ultear pointed to Freed and Levy. "Master Makarov needs you." the two nodded and headed off to Makarov's office.

"What's going on?" Erza asked the question everyone else wanted to ask, if their faces were any indication. Ultear sighed and debated whether she should tell them or not.

_'Meh.'_ Ultear inwardly shrugged before she gathered them in a small group. "Fine. I'll tell you." she said in a whisper. "Just don't freak out because Master Makarov has a plan."

"Ok." Erza answered.

"Two wizards that are trying to join the guild are actually dark wizards." everyone who was listening let out small gasps. Well, everyone except for Natsu he was more boisterous.

"What?! Who are they?! I'll rip them a ne-" he was cut short when he was smacked to the ground. From who some may ask? The love of his life of course.

"Idiot." Erza muttered while shaking her head. "An adorable loveable one but still an idiot."

"Anyways, there's a plan so no worries. Just be on alert just in case." Ultear turned and walked away "Oops. Sorry Natsu." but not before apologizing to Natsu, who she stepped on.

* * *

><p>Makarov sighed as he sat on a barrel in Fairy Tail's basement. With him was Freed, (who just finished setting up his runes around the room) Levy, and Ultear.<p>

"Three." Ultear began as she looked into lacrima. The lacrima showed the wizards (who were waiting to become Fairy Tail members) walking through one of the guild's halls that led to the stage. In the back of the group were the targets.

"Two." Ultear's magic circle began to form. "One. Zero" the wood ceiling began to form holes due to Ultear's Time Magic, and suddenly their targets fell through the holes.

"Restrict!" Levy generated two words that each spelled 'restrict' and then wrapped their targets with said words.

"Just so you're aware..." Freed began when they started shouting curses. "...my runes prevent all noise from exiting and entering this area, so screaming won't get you anywhere."

"Let's gets this over with." Makarov said as he jumped off the barrel. "Now, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" he was answered with swears and with his shoes getting spit on. "(sigh) Hard way it is. Have fun Ultear."

"Oh, I will." Ultear replied as Makarov, Levy, and Freed left the room. "Now, let's have some fun boys." a shiver went down the two captives spine when they saw the smirk Ultear was giving them.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you find out?" Makarov asked as Ultear walked into his office.<p>

"Not much. What I can tell you is that Deep Blood and Laughing Coffin aren't working together."

"That's a relief." Makarov exhaled. "Do you know the reason they were sent here?"

"No. All they were told was to join the guild and wait for orders. And before you ask, I wasn't able to get anything about their guilds. They seem to have runes on them preventing them from saying anything about their guilds."

"Runes?" Makarov raised an eyebrow. "Then we should have Freed and Levy see to them."

"Way ahead of you. Their seeing to them right now."

"Good. And here I was hoping today would go smoothly."

"You want a piece of me you stripping fairy?!" Natsu's voice boomed through the hall.

"How do you feel about being Fairy Tail's next master?" Makarov asked in a hopeful voice.

"Bring it you walking oven!" Gray shouted back.

"Knock it off you idiots!" Erza's voice joined in and then was followed by smashing noises.

"No way in hell." Ultear quickly replied.

"Damn." Makarov cursed before he took a deep breath and pepped up. "We'll deal with those two later. Right now I have ceremony to start."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Erza asked as she sat next to Natsu, intentionally giving him a little bump.<p>

"You know what's wrong." Natsu grumbled. "We have two dark wizards in our guild and I can't even get a chance to punch them."

"You really want a fight that bad?" Erza questioned.

"It's not just that." Natsu defended.

"Oh? Then what else could it be?" Erza asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just pissed that these bastards had the nerve to come into our guild! This is our home! They have no right to be here!" Natsu growled.

"(sigh) Well, I can't disagree with you on that, but let's let master deal with the issue."

"But-"

"You really want to ruin today for Hisako?" Erza asked as she directed his attention to said girl, who was talking to Asuka, who was also going to be inducted as an official Fairy Tail wizard. "Today's a very special day for her."

"Ok, I give." Natsu slumped in defeat. "You're right I'm wrong, happy?"

"Very." Erza smiled as Natsu started to talk again.

"You know I was thinking-"

"That can't be good." Erza joked giving Natsu a coy smile.

"Like I was saying." Natsu huffed. "I was thinking that since Hisako is going to be an official wizard, shouldn't we start training her?"

"I don't know, she's still young." Erza replied. "I wouldn't want her to get hurt, or ruin her childhood because she's so focused on getting stronger." Erza explained causing Natsu to mull over what she said.

"Then why don't we keep it simple then?"

"How so?" Erza questioned.

"Laps around the house, a few squats, sit ups, and push ups." Natsu shrugged. "She can't get hurt doing those can she?"

"Hmmmmm. I don't see the harm in that." Erza agreed. "You know...I was a little worried when we took Hisako in, but we're doing damn good job as parents."

"I know right!" Natsu agreed. "I mean, look at her. She's doing freaking great."

"High five for great parenting." Erza said as she put her hand out, which Natsu smacked with his. They continued to talk for a few more minutes until Makarov announced that the ceremony would be beginning soon, and that everyone should get seated.

"Mama! Papa!" Hisako screamed as she ran to the couple. "It's starting!" they both smiled at their little girl, who was bouncing out of excitement.

"Why, yes it is." Erza said as she squatted down to her eye level. "We should get going." Erza reached out and grabbed Hisako's hand. "We wouldn't want to miss the ceremony, now would we?"

"Ok." Natsu and Erza walked Hisako to the back stage and handed her over to Makarov. They then found a seat close to the front of the guild and waited for the curtains to open. Eventually, they were joined by their house guests.

"So, what happened?" Natsu asked a hooded Ultear.

"Not much. Master Makarov has them trapped in the basement. Said he would deal with them after." Ultear shrugged.

"How bad is it?" Erza questioned. It was never good when two dark guilds attempted to infiltrate your guild. The question was, how much of a threat are their infiltrators?

"Bad." Ultear seriously stated.

"It looks like Fairy Tail will have more hard times in the future." Erza sighed.

"Those bastards go anywhere near Hisako I burn them to ash." Natsu stated to Erza.

"Agreed, but that's after I cut them to pieces."

"Deal."

"Can I get in on that?" Ultear questioned.

"Me too." Meredy joined in.

"I would like to be in this as well." Kagura also spoke up.

"Alright, but me and Erza get first dibs." Natsu answered.

"Deal." the three girls said. It's a beautiful thing when you and your friends can come together and . . . .plan to kill people if they hurt your daughter.

True friendship.

After they finished talking the curtains opened up and revealed Makarov standing in front of rows of eager soon-to-be Fairy Tail wizards. In the front row was Hisako, who was looking extremely nervous, that is until she saw Natsu and Erza and their small group. She waved enthusiastically at them and they reciprocated the act, with smiles on their faces.

Everyone sat and listened as Makarov gave a speech stating Fairy Tail's belief of family and how even the families of Fairy Tail wizard's were under Fairy Tail's protection. That earned a cheer from the crowd.

"So, did you find anything Meredy?" Erza whispered.

"Nothing. All the recruits seem legit." a hooded Meredy replied.

"Well that's good. We don't need more wizards joining Fairy Tail for nefarious reasons."

Everyone started clapping and cheering when Makarov finished his speech and announced the newest Fairy Tail members, which earned even more cheering and hollering. Once everyone calmed down, the newest Fairy Tail members were allowed off stage, and were greeted by their loved ones.

"Mama! Papa!" Hisako screamed as she ran to them.

"Hey! Nice mark!" Natsu grinned as he eyed Hisako's guild mark. Her mark was half red and half pink and it was placed on her left shoulder.

"So, how does it feel to be an official Fairy Tail wizard?" Erza asked.

"It's awesome!" Hisako gleefully responded.

"Congratulations kid." Ultear said as she patted Hisako on the head. Kagura and Meredy weren't far behind offering their own congratulations.

"So, now that you're an official wizard what are you going to do?" Ultear questioned.

"I wanna be strong like mama and papa!"

"That's my girl." Natsu grinned as he picked her up and handed her to Erza.

"You really can't hold back any longer can you?" Erza questioned as she eyed a bouncing Natsu.

"Nope." Natsu continued to grin.

"Fine. Just let us get out of the way first." Erza sighed.

"Thirty seconds." Natsu gave her.

"Are you three coming, or are you going to join him?" Erza asked.

"Nah. I like not having concussions." Ultear answered. "Get me when you want to start the plan."

"I'm with them." Meredy followed.

"What about you Kagura?" Erza turned to the last of their house guests.

"Uh. I was actually..." the sheepish looking Kagura was cut off when Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah! She wants in on it too! She ain't a loser like you three!" Natsu had to hide behind Kagura when said three girls gave him a death glare. "I mean, have a nice day."

"Better." the three women muttered before they walked to the side of the guild. Once they got there they found seats at the bar, and were quickly joined by Makarov; who was followed by a number of new guild members and the people they brought to see them.

"Master? Is there a reason you brought us here?" one of the new members asked.

"Yes. A very good one at that." Makarov answered.

"Which is?" as a response Makarov and Erza put up a hand and began to count down from five to zero.

"..." Five.

"..." Four.

"..." Three.

"..." Two.

"..." One.

"..." Zero.

"PARTY BRAWL!" Natsu's voice rang through the guild and was followed by complete chaos.

"That's why." Makarov and Erza deadpanned.

"What's papa doing?!" asked a confused and scared Hisako.

"He's bonding with his fellow guild members sweety." Erza answered

"But he's fighting them." Hisako stated looking for some kind of explanation.

"Yes, he is." she got none. Ignoring the look on Hisako's face (which screamed for Erza to continue) Erza struck up a conversation with Makarov about the large number of guild members with kids. They then contemplated the idea of adding a daycare to the guild.

"A daycare is a splendid idea master." Mira said as she manned the bar.

"That reminds me. Mira can you do me a favor?" Erza questioned.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Natsu asked Kagura as they stood in the middle of the guild.<p>

"Yes. You?" Kagura questioned as she stretched her arms. She really was looking forward to this. Fairy Tail's brawls were well known, and she wanted to experience at least once.

"I'm always ready." Natsu grinned. "Now, you're new to this so I'll give you some pointers." Natsu said and Kagura nodded. "First, find a target." Natsu looked around muttering 'Gray. Gray. Gray.'

"Found him!" Natsu's grin grew wider. "Now, you found yours."

"Right." Kagura gave him a nod before she scanned the guild.

(Achoo!)

Wiping the remains of a sneeze that some random guild member was, dumb and gross enough, to hit her on the side of the face with; Kagura turned to the departing guild member and narrowed her eyes at said guild member.

"Found him." Kagura seethed.

"G-Good." Natsu stuttered as he saw the look Kagura was giving the guy who sneezed on her. Judging by the look, the guy was going down. "This is where it gets tricky."

"How so? Don't I just hit him?"

"You do, but you wanna get things going with that hit. Look. When I hit Gray, I'm gonna punch him into Elfman and Elfman's gonna land on that table and spill everyone's food."

"So you plan to anger as many people as possible." Kagura summarized.

"Yes! And fast too!" Natsu yelled in excitement. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Since this is your very first Fairy Tail Guild brawl, why don't you get it started?" Natsu offered.

"Really?" Kagura questioned with a sparkle in her eye which really was cute for such a serious person. She always wanted to be in a Fairy Tail brawl since she first heard of them, but to be able to begin it was too good to be true.

"Sure." Natsu grinned.

"Thank you for the honor Natsu-sama." Kagura bowed.

"Uhhhhh. Honor? I don't know about all that. I mean it's just a brawl nothing special, so don't worry about it."

"I will not disappoint you." Kagura said with a strong conviction.

_'Did she just ignore me?'_ Natsu inwardly questioned.

"Here I go." Kagura said as she took off in a dead sprint.

_'He's gonna die.'_ Natsu thought as he watched Kagura blur across the guild. _'Here it comes.'_ Natsu started to cringe when he saw Kagura plant her foot, cock back her fist, and let it loose.

"PARTY BRAWL!" Natsu shouted just as the fist hit.

The poor bastard was sent flying forward and smacked into a crowd of people, who were knocked over like bowling pins.

_'Gotta hurry.'_ Natsu thought as he darted toward Gray. He didn't want the brawl to get to Gray before he got to him first. Their brawls are like a wave. Once it got started it would spread to the rest of the guild, and Natsu was trying to beat that wave. _'Gonna have_ _to boost._' Gray never saw it coming. He never saw that pink rocket, led by a tight fist, but he damn sure felt it.

"Ha! Ha! Got you!" Natsu shouted before he went to see how Kagura was doing. He found her standing in the middle of the guild, admiring her work. "You're a natural! Look at all of this!" Natsu grinned as they watched the chaos.

"This was fun." Kagura commented as a warm smile graced her face although Natsu could pick up a hint of sadness.

"What do you mean this _was_ fun? This _is_ fun! As in right now." Natsu reached out and grabbed her arm. "Come one. We're going in!" and with that the two disappeared into a sea of people.

* * *

><p><em>'Hmmmmmm. Which job should we take?'<em> Erza inwardly questioned as she flipped through the guild's Log Book. The Log Book, was a book that had all the jobs that were posted at Fairy Tail, and whenever someone took a job said person or person's name was written down. It was a simple, yet efficient way to keep track of who took what job. _'Exterminating Vulcans in a forest? It wouldn't take too long to complete it, not with Natsu's nose. And maybe when we finish we could be in the forest when we...'_ Erza trailed off as she began to blush madly.

"Thinking dirty thoughts?" Erza flinched before she turned and faced a smirking Ultear.

"W-What?! Of course not!"

"Your red face says otherwise." Meredy also joined in on the teasing.

"And drooling doesn't help your case Erza." Mira pointed out.

"I wasn't drooling!" Erza denied as she wiped said drool.

"Sure you weren't." Ultear rolled her eyes. "But let's get back to the fact that you can't stop thinking about getting into Natsu's pants."

"Oooooooooo!" Mira grinned. "This I have to hear."

"There's nothing to hear!" Erza protested. Good thing Hisako was off with Asuka and her parents.

"She's right. If you call asking you to watch Hisako for the night, so the happy couple could take a job to get some 'alone time' nothing." Ultear shrugged.

"~So that's why you want me to watch her~. Talk. Now." Mira said as she placed a whole strawberry cake in front of Erza. Gulping, Erza slowly reached out for the delicious treat, only to have it pulled out of her reach. "No talk. No cake." Mira wagged her finger at Erza.

"You bitch." Erza said under her breath while glaring at the smiling demon. "...Fine! I'll talk." Erza sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>"Oh my." a blushing Mira said as she placed her hands on her cheeks. "Our Natsu and Erza are growing up."<p>

"I'm going to get Natsu." Erza stood up.

"Can't hold it in any longer can you?" Ultear teased.

_'No.'_ Erza thought but said something else. "Shut up!" Erza shouted as she began her search for Natsu within the mess called a party brawl.

Smacking a few guild members out of her way, Erza came to a stop when she saw Natsu, she then raised an eyebrow when Natsu punched someone up into the air. Her eyebrow raised even higher when she saw Kagura waiting in the rafters. She knew what was coming next. Once the person Natsu punched got high enough in the air, Kagura jumped down and pile-drived the guy into the ground

"Combo!" Natsu shouted as he high-fived Kagura. "Hey Erza, you see that?!" asked an excited Natsu.

"Kind of hard not too." Erza answered. "Are ready to go? I want to get going as soon as possible." Erza really wanted to go.

"What?! We're leaving now?! But we still haven't done the plan yet!" Natsu whined.

"Then hurry up." Erza ordered.

"Aye sir." Natsu saluted before he sprinted off.

". . . . . .Make sure to use protection." a blushing Kagura advised as she stood by Erza's side.

". . . . . .Of course." Erza answered.

Awkward.

"So, how long do you plan on staying?" Erza questioned trying to change the awkward mood.

"I don't want to overstay my welcome, so I'll most likely leave when you do." Kagura replied.

"You haven't overstayed your welcome. You can to stay over at our place anytime you want."

"I appreciate the offer, but still I've been away from Mermaid Heel for too long." Kagura said. "And to be perfectly honest they get into trouble when I'm not there."

"I feel your pain." Erza nodded as the guild continued to brawl all around them. "Well, if you plan to leave when we do you can tag along. We're heading past Mermaid Heel anyway." Erza offered.

"Thank you for the offer Erza-sama." Kagura gave a slight bow with her head.

"You're still doing that, huh?"

"Yes, I am."

"Don't plan on stopping anytime soon?"

"No, I do not."

"Meh." Erza shrugged her shoulders.

It was growing on her.

* * *

><p>"Ultear." said person turned around when she heard her name.<p>

"What is it, Natsu?"

"It's time." Natsu said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Finally." the same glint filled Ultear's eyes as the two gave an evil chuckle.

At the same time, Gray felt a shiver go down his spine.

* * *

><p>"Was that really necessary?" Erza asked as she (along with Natsu and Kagura) sat in their train compartment.<p>

"Hell yeah, it was!" Natsu shouted. "It was awesome! You didn't like it?"

"Of course, I didn't like it! I can't get the image out of my mind! Look what you did to poor Kagura!" They both turned to Kagura, who was rubbing her eyes and muttering 'Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out.'

"She can't get it out of her mind either!" Erza smacked Natsu upside his head.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Sheesh." Natsu apologized as he rubbed his head. "I still think it was funny."

"Well, I don't." Erza huffed. Why would he think that? Who would want to see Gray completely naked?

That's right. Natsu and Ultear's plan was that. It started out with Natsu picking a fight with Gray in front of the whole guild. All the while, Meredy gave a dirty magazine to Gildarts to get him excited, and when he did get excited, Meredy used her magic on Gray and Gildarts. After that Ultear used her magic to cause Gray's pants and boxers (which was all he was wearing) to turn to dust. Of course, this resulted in the entire guild getting a view of an excited 'little Gray'. It only got better from there. Because once Juvia got over her initial shock; she proceeded to blast Gray with a powerful stream of water, sending him flying out of the guild. And much to Natsu's endless amusement, Juvia's water blast hit 'little Gray' dead on.

_'That had to hurt.'_ Natsu chuckled.

_'Why isn't he jealous?'_ Erza inwardly questioned. _'I just saw Gray's. . . . .Gray's. . . . .Ewww. I saw 'it'. Shouldn't he be mad or something. Unless...'_ from that point Erza's perverted side took over. _'Unless, he doesn't have anything to be jealous of.'_ Erza's line of sight began to slowly direct itself to Natsu's crotch.

"Erza-sama." Erza's head snapped up and faced Kagura.

"W-What is it? Can't you see I'm doing something?" a blushing Erza asked.

"You're drooling." Kagura deadpanned.

"Not again." Erza hissed under her breath. _'Patience Erza. Patience. You will get yours.'_ Erza took another glance at Natsu's crotch. _'Come hell or high water.'_

"You're drooling again, Erza-sama."

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p>"This is my stop." Kagura said as she stood up from her seat. "Thank you for your hospitality." Kagura thanked the two with a bow.<p>

"Think nothing of it." Erza brushed it off. "You're always welcomed."

"Yeah! It was kick ass having you over!" Natsu grinned. "You were great in the brawl."

"Fairy Tail's brawls certainly live up to their reputation." Kagura smiled.

"Damn straight!"

"Oh! I almost forgot." Erza perked up and pushed Natsu out of the compartment, so she and Kagura would have some privacy. "Here take this." Erza handed her a book she just summoned.

"What is it about?" Kagura questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see." Erza said. She then placed a hand on Kagura's shoulder and gave her a thumbs up with a perverted smile. "Have fun."

"Ok?" Erza's smile was really unnerving her, but Kagura shrugged it off. She figured the book was just really good.

She had no idea.

* * *

><p>As Erza watched Natsu start a campfire she mentally prepared herself to get things going.<p>

But how should she do it? Should it be slow and romantic, or rough and buck wild. Or maybe a combination of the two? Start out slow and romantic, then go buck wild.

Yeah.

She liked the sound of that.

Buck wild.

Like animals.

A pair of sex starved animals.

"Erza, you're drooling again."

"Damn it!" Erza yelled as she wiped the drool from her lips. "Ah screw it." Erza muttered as she jumped on Natsu and began to kiss him hungrily. Their tongues danced in a battle of dominance, as their hands roamed each others body. Eventually, Erza pulled away so they could catch their breath, and so she could summon a blanket to put on the forest floor. She then stood up and took a few steps away as she admired the setting sun, and savored the moment with a smile on her face.

Natsu watched as a bright light engulfed Erza and died out leaving her in all her glory. With wide eyes and a gaping mouth Natsu drank in her perfect body. Her skin was flawless. Not one scar even after all the battles she's been through. Her figure was amazing. It wasn't too muscular or flabby. It was also completely hairless. A certain smell suddenly hit Natsu's nose and he quickly recognized the smell.

Erza was wet.

He smelt if many times before, and it was one of the things that made it so hard for him to hold himself back.

And now he didn't have to

"Erza." said person turned around and had her feet pulled out from under her.

"Kya!" Erza yelled as she fell on the blanket. "Natsu! What are you do- Oh! Fuck!" Erza screamed as Natsu cut her off by using his tongue to play with her clit.

It was incredible. He was incredible. She couldn't even think straight. All she could think of was how good Natsu's tongue felt. And when he started sucking on her clit, she couldn't help but wrap her legs around his head.

"Natsu! Don't stop!" Erza screamed just before she let out another scream. Natsu then got (in Erza's opinion) the greatest idea ever. Natsu used his magic to warm up his tongue and went back to pleasuring Erza.

Letting out another scream of ecstasy, Erza grabbed Natsu's head and pushed it further into her womanhood. With the addition of his warmed up tongue, Erza couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Natsu! I'm Going to- I'm going to! Natsu!" Erza screamed as she reached her climax and released all over Natsu's face. Natsu pulled away from Erza with a look of astonishment, a look that turned into a predatory grin.

Erza on the other hand, just slumped her head back and panted heavily for air. She was already quivering in pleasure and that was just the foreplay.

Today was going to be a good day.

As Erza's breathing calmed down, she found Natsu's lips roughly pressed against hers. Of course, she reciprocated the kiss as her hands ripped off his shirt. Her nipples became hard, or harder, as she felt Natsu's pecs rub against them. She gasped into his mouth when she felt his fingers enter her womanhood and began to pleasure her once again. She found it hard to continue kissing Natsu when all she wanted to do was scream in pleasure. It only got better when Natsu's free hand began playing with her nipple. Twisting it, pinching it.

It was great.

_'Has he really not done this before?'_ Erza inwardly questioned as she, for the second time in less then an hour, neared her climax. Once again Erza let out an ecstasy induced screamed as she climaxed all over Natsu's hand. After a few seconds of panting, Erza grabbed Natsu's hand and began sucking on his fingers. One by one Erza sucked her "love juice" from Natsu's hands leaving a string of saliva when she pulled away.

"Since you've been so generous..." Erza seductively began as she flipped them over, leaving Natsu on the bottom. "...why don't you just lay back and relax." Erza said as she slowly slid down towards his lower region.

Natsu felt Erza slowly removing the rest of his clothes, before she gently gripped his member. Slowly but surely, Erza began to slowly pump his member causing Natsu to gulp at the new sense of pleasure. Of course, the pleasure he felt paled in comparison when Erza's tongue slowly licked the head of his member.

_'Oh, shit this is happening.'_ Natsu thought as he felt Erza becoming more confident in what she was doing.

_'This taste a lot better than I thought.'_ Erza mused as she placed her tongue at the bottom of his member before slowly dragging it to the top. After a couple more licks (which was a mix between long slow licks and quick cute ones) Erza looked up at Natsu with a lustful hunger in her eyes, before her mouth engulfed Natsu's member.

Natsu gasped and his head snapped back as Erza began bobbing her head up and down as her hand pumped the rest of his member that wasn't in her mouth. Natsu had to fight the urge to buck as Erza nearly stuffed his entire member in her mouth.

It was amazing.

The feeling of her soft lips and wet tongue on his manhood was too much for words. Her warm saliva covering his member as she let it slowly drip from her tongue. Natsu always knew Erza had a freaky side ready to come out, and (much to his utter happiness) it was coming out.

_'I love today.'_ Natsu thought just before Erza pulled away from his member leaving a string of saliva behind.

"Was it worth the wait?" Erza asked her voice as seductive as she looked. A furious nod of his head was Natsu's response. "Foreplay has been fun, but don't you think we should get on to the main event?" Erza then proceeded to climb on top of him and placed her womanhood at the tip of his manhood.

Really, she was killing two birds with one stone. First she was teasing Natsu with the little contact between their nether regions. Second she was mentally preparing herself because she knew it was going to hurt at first. Erza slowly lowered herself, the feeling of her inner walls hugging Natsu's member was something new to her. Taking a deep breath Erza sat completely down on it, causing her hymen to tear.

A small drop of blood dripped down Erza's lip as she bit it so she wouldn't yelp in pain. Seeing this, Natsu sat up and gave Erza a kiss to keep her mind off the pain, but after a few seconds the kiss became more and more heated. Soon the kissing was joined by the thrusting of Natsu's hips as Erza straddled him.

'_Oh yeah. Definitely worth it.'_ Erza thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his midsection. Eventually, Natsu's thrusting became unneeded when Erza began bouncing herself up and down on his member. So Natsu decided to lay back an relax. A loud and repetitive clapping sound, along with moaning, filled the forest as Natsu and Erza continued to release their pent up sexual urges. Sweat began to drip down their bodies adding to the wetness of their nether regions, which just made things even more pleasurable.

_'Let's change things up.'_ Natsu thought as he sat up, hooked his arms under Erza's legs and stoop up. Erza let out a small yelp, when she felt Natsu stand up. She had to wrap her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall, while her legs hung over his arms.

"Natsu, what are doin-" Erza was cut off by Natsu, who began thrusting once again. "N-Never mind!" Erza barely managed to get out her words as she was bounced up and down. Her screams went to another level, due to their new position. Natsu had no idea what he was doing. He was just simply following his instincts. And judging by Erza's screams, moans, and the fact that she seems to have fallen in love with his name, (going by how she can't stop saying it) it seemed he was doing a good job.

"Oh, Natsu! Don't stop! Harder!"

A good job may have been an understatement.

"Natsu! I'm going to cu-!" Erza was cut off as she (once again) reached her climax.

_'Damn. I'm good.'_ Natsu had the biggest grin he's ever had on his face. The grin fell when he felt his knees buckle and hit the ground. _'Guess, I'm more tired than I thought.'_ Natsu mused while he gently laid a panting Erza on the blanket.

"Wow." Erza managed to get out between pants.

"You're telling me." Natsu responded as he laid down beside her.

"Good thing we didn't do that at home." Erza stated. "Hisako did not need to hear that."

"You got that right." Natsu replied. They laid there in silence while gazing at the night sky. That only lasted about two minutes before Natsu got up, grabbed Erza, flipped her over, and placed her on her hands and knees.

_'Going to be sore tomorrow.'_ Erza mused just before the thought of what was to come sent a delightful shiver down her spine. "Hurry up!" Erza ordered.

"Alright. Sheesh." Natsu said as he placed himself behind Erza. Natsu grunted and Erza moaned when Natsu's member entered Erza's womanhood. He then firmly grabbed her hips and began slowly thrusting back and forth. Erza moans eventually turned into screams once more as Natsu's thrusts became faster and stronger.

"Pull my hair!" Erza said surprising Natsu.

"W-What?" Natsu stuttered as he slowed his thrusting.

"Pull my hair!" Erza fiercely reiterated.

"O-Ok." Natsu did what he was told, and grabbed a fist full of her hair causing her head to pull back._ 'She really is freaky.'_ Natsu thought before a grin appeared on his face. Erza screams intensified even more, as Natsu pulled her hair while pounding her even harder. He suddenly stopped and before Erza could yell at him for daring to stop; he pulled her head back, leaned forward, and began kissing her neck.

"We've should've done this a looooong time ago." Erza said as Natsu began moving to her jawline.

"Got that right." Natsu answered between kisses.

"Time to switch." Erza pushed back causing Natsu to fall on his ass. She then leaned back into him and began to twist her hips as she hopped up and down.

_'A loooong time ago.'_ they both thought as they enjoyed themselves in their sexual desires.

* * *

><p>Exhaustion.<p>

Erza never really knew the true meaning of the word until today. She couldn't breath. She couldn't think. She couldn't even fell the lower half of her body.

And she loved it.

She lost count of how many orgasms she had. The only thing that irked her was the fact that Natsu hadn't had one yet. And she couldn't have that. It would hurt her pride as a woman. Not being able to completely satisfy Natsu was not gonna fly in her book.

"Natsu lay down." Erza ordered as she pulled Natsu's member out of her. Once Natsu did what he was told, Erza immediately grabbed his member and put it in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, then went as far along his member as possible. Once she reached her limit, she began to hum, and Natsu's head snapped back as his hands dug into the ground. And then much to his dismay, Erza pulled away. "Be patience, kay?" Erza asked in a very sexy voice when she saw his face.

"Sure." Natsu responded. Erza then scooted a little closer, cupped her breasts, and then moved them so they sandwiched his member. _'Hot damn.'_ was the only words that came to mind. The feeling of her large soft breasts engulfing his member as Erza moved them up and down. Erza could tell he was reaching his limit, by how he shut his eyes tightly, but she had a few more ticks up her sleeve.

"~Natsu~. I want you to look." Erza cooed. Natsu titled his head forward and looked at Erza and gulped. Erza knew exactly what she was doing (thanks to her dirty novels). She was stimulating three of his senses.

One was the obvious one. Touch.

The second was his sense of smell. She knew Natsu could easily smell her "juices" with his nose.

The third one was his sense of sight. And what a sight it was.

Erza never looked sexier. Her breasts squishing against his member, along with the look she was giving him as she did it. Natsu was really reaching his limit. But Erza wasn't done yet. She gave Natsu a coy look before she put the remainder of his member, that stuck out from her breasts, into her mouth. She used her tongue to rotate around his second head as she moved her breasts up and down the rest of his member even faster.

"Damn. Erza I can't hold it in any longer." Natsu's words only seemed to encourage Erza. Natsu let out everything he had on Erza, who pulled back slightly a second before he released.

Erza looked down at herself and couldn't help but blush. Her face and breasts were covered in Natsu's "juices" and some of it was beginning to drip down to her stomach. _'You could write your own novels after this girl.'_ Erza mused as she began use her fingers to collect the white substance. Once she collected all she could collect, she began to lick the white substance off her fingers seductively.

That was one way of making sure she didn't get pregnant.

"Salty." Erza mumbled just before something got in her eye.

That something was the sun.

The same sun that was setting when they began.

The sun that was now rising.

"Natsu are you sure this was your first time?" asked a dumbfounded Erza.

"Yeah. Why? Did I do it wrong?" a nervous Natsu questioned.

"There's definitely nothing wrong with what you did." Erza answered to quell his fears. "It's just that...well...the suns rising."

"Yeah. So?" he was confused. What the hell did the sun have to do with anything? Except mock him because he can't eat it.

Not yet at least.

"We started when the sun was setting."

"Again so?" what is this woman getting at?

"Well, it's not common to go literally all night espe-. . . . . .wow." Erza breathed out. They really went all night. _'Natsu's a sex machine.'_ Erza realized as she started to think about the things they can do in the future.

"Erza you're drooling again." Natsu deadpanned.

"Yes I am."

"...Ok. Can I get some clothes? You ripped mine."

"Huh? Oh. Sure." Erza summoned Natsu his standard clothes. A pair of black pants, boxers, and his old vest. She then summoned her black sweater and a pair of gray sweats; instead, of her usual skirt since it was cold.

"Alright!" Natsu shouted as he hopped up. "We should get going." Natsu began to walk, but stopped when he realized Erza wasn't following. "Erza?"

"I don't think I can walk." Erza admitted with a blush. "I'm too sore. Can you carry me?"

"Sure." Natsu said with his usual smile._ 'I. Am. Amazing.'_ Natsu cockily thought as he squatted in front of Erza.

"Thank you." Erza climbed on his back, and rested her chin on his shoulder with a cute smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>'I've never knew Erza-sama was into such things.'<em> a very tired and red faced Kagura thought as she recalled the story she just red. _'I must get the next volume.'_ Kagura resolved with a clenched fist as the sun rose in the background.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna take a shower." Natsu said as he laid Erza down on their bed.<p>

"You do that." Erza responded as she made herself comfortable on the bed.

"What time do you wanna pick up Hisako?" Natsu shouted from behind the door.

"Noon should be fine." Erza answered. "I'm going to need to take a hot shower before I can touch her again." Erza mumbled.

"Why's that?"

"Kya!" Erza let out an uncommon girly scream as she fell off the side of the bed. "Ultear? Meredy? I thought you two left?" Erza asked as she slowly climbed back on the bed.

"We were going to, but I wanted to see how it went." Ultear replied as she sat down Indian Style on the foot of the bed. "So...How'd it go?" Ultear made zero attempt to conceal her excitement.

"I gotta go." a red faced Meredy rushed out of the room.

"Children." Ultear shrugged as she slowly shook her head. "Still so much to learn. But back to the topic at hand."

"It was. . . . .wow." Erza said as her eyes took on a reminiscent look.

"Really? That good?" Ultear scooted closer.

"I can't walk."

"Damn." Ultear was impressed. "Way to go Natsu."

"All night too." Erza proudly stated.

"You're a lucky woman, Scarlet."

"No. I mean ALL night." that caused Ultear to raise an eyebrow.

"ALL night?"

"From sunset to sunrise."

"..."

"..."

"Wow."

"Wow." they both breathed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaaand done. Don't expect my other chapters to be this long.**

**I'm sure you noticed that Kagura takes a submissive/mentee role when she's with Natsu and Erza. As I stated in the last chapters an (at least I think I did) there's a reason to that. They both had the biggest influence in her life. She is who she is because of them. And obviously her past won't match her canon past. Did not see that coming though. Simon's sister. Wow. Back to the point. I will write an arc that will have flashbacks about how Natsu and Erza met Kagura. Not sure when, but I already have the outline in my head. And Kagura won't always be ooc. She'll be her stoic self when she's with other people and when the situation calls for it.**

**I have a request for anyone. Someone please write a Natsu/Kagura story. Naza still my favorite, but I'm really liking Kagura. If anyone wants to write a story about them but needs an idea, just message me, I can give you one.**

**Moving on, I'm really looking forward to the Deep Blood and Laughing Coffin arcs. Yes they'll both be separate and Deep Blood won't happen anytime soon. But it does fit in with something I thought of a while ago. And the Laughing Coffin arc won't be a find and beat them up arc. It will be more complicated, and I'm going to combine it with the introduction of Knightwalker arc, which will be my next chapter.**

**Can't wait until the Super Bowl! Brother vs brother. To bad my Raiders aren't going to play. My brothers going to go crazy though. He's a niner fan. **

**Oh yeah. I have two documentaries I'm gonna recommend. They're both by the same guy. One is Bowling for Columbine and the other is Capitalism a Love Story. The stuff is crazy. Bowling for Columbine is about how the american government is really run by Billionaires and CEO's and the other is about why Americans kill their fellow people compared to other countries. Seriously watch it. It's good stuff. **


	18. A Fairy Hunter's Broken Fairy Tale p1

**A/N: For all the people who were waiting for Knightwalker to make her appearance, wait no longer! She is here! Those who didn't want her in this story, tough luck. And what's the matter with you? Anyways, this chapter is about the events before Knightwalker joins Fairy Tail. I'm not gonna lie gets pretty sad, at least I think so. **

**On another note I forget last chapter I was suppose to tell you people to check out Venomous Reality by Roxas.97, and he actually started writing a Natsu x Kagura story called Dragon's Redux and I'm suggesting you all to read it because I think the Nara pairing (that's what I'm calling Natsu x Kagura, and since I haven't seen anyone else use it, I call credit if it catches on) needs more attention. Kagura's made it up threre in my favorite character list. **

**I actually have an idea for a Nara story and here it is: Natsu and Kagura not too long after Kagura's village gets raided. She meets Natsu while he's looking for Igneel (before he joins Fairy Tail) and basically they decide to help each other search for Igneel and Simon. So anytime they hear rumors about a dragon or Zeref worshipers they go and see if the rumors are true, and that could lead to adventure and what not.**

**I think that's about it, so enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>Erza Knightwalker never had a happy life. She was abandoned by her parents before she could remember, and was taken in by the Royal Army. She was then placed into a program that raised and trained children to become deadly soldiers for the kingdom. She very quickly learned that to survive she needed to be three things. She needed to be strong, cold, and distrustful of everyone. As she lived her life by these three aspects, she excelled.<p>

She moved through the ranks at an astonishing rate, and eventually she made it to Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division. Such a position brought satisfaction to her. She made her way to the top and the top felt good. It felt good to look down on all the weak, pathetic, fools below her. It felt even better to take out all of the guilds that relied on each other.

Foolish.

Weak.

Pathetic.

You were only strong if you stood alone. The weak gathered together in packs. At least that's what she thought until she met and fought her.

Erza Scarlet.

Someone who fought along and for her friends. Someone who fought her to a draw. Erza Scarlet completely ruined her outlook on life. Scarlet was someone who advocated bonds and the power behind it, while Knightwalker advocated the complete opposite.

But the proof was in the pudding. And no matter what Knightwalker tried she just couldn't take Scarlet down. So she started to question her way of life. She had a lot of time on her hands anyways. Ever since Prince Jellal (he preferred Mystogan, something she didn't call him. Why? Because he preferred it.) became the king, he took a pacifist approach to everything. Meaning someone like herself was useless, unless they were attacked by another kingdom. Something that would never happen unless the attacking kingdom wanted to get annihilated. Even without magic she and the kingdom weren't to be taken lightly.

So she thought and thought and...she got nowhere. Which frustrated the hell out of her.

Some days were worse then the others, and she tended to end those days by going to a bar. She would've never imagined that her life would change because she overdid it on the alcohol one night.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Don't you think you've had enough?" asked the bartender as he eyed Erza Knightwalker. Now normally Knightwalker wouldn't have put up with such a remark (she was a grown woman and didn't need looking after), but she liked the bartender, not romantically of course. He talked when she felt like talking, and shutted the hell up and left her alone when she didn't want to be bothered. More importantly he didn't try to hit on her, even when she was drunk.

So his opinion held so sway in Knightwalker's mind.

"Fingers." Knightwalker slurred. The bartender held up three fingers while Knightwalker attempted to discern the amount. She then sighed after a few seconds of trying. There was no way one hand could have eight fingers. "You're right. See you around." Knightwalker said as she got up, stumbled slightly, and made her way towards the exit.

"You gonna be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Knightwalker walked out of the bar, unaware of the two men that followed her out, and made her way home._ 'My heads going to be killing me tomorrow.'_ Knightwalker thought as she stumbled down the road. She didn't get too far before she was grabbed and shoved into an alleyway.

How did she respond to such an action?

By falling unceremoniously into the side of a garbage can, of course.

"Ugh." Knightwalker groaned as the world spun around her. She was in trouble. She knew that. Normally in this situation she would've ripped whoever shoved her to pieces. Unfortunately, she was drunk out of her mind and couldn't get up at the moment. The two blurs that were looking down on her were whispering something, but she was to drunk to understand them; although, she didn't need to understand them to know what they wanted. Even in her intoxicated state, it was glaringly obvious.

She was a woman; attractive, drunk, and not wearing too much clothes.

And they were men.

She had never felt so powerless in her life. She was foolish to think that Scarlet was right. She should've never questioned her way of life. No one truly cared about others; they only banned together because they were weak. Not out of friendship.

No one would stick their neck out for her, unless it was for their own benefit. People were selfish beings.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" it seemed Scarlet wasn't the only one that wished to contradict her ideals. It also seemed her hearing was clearing up.

She watched as her apparent "savior" confronted her attackers, and she watched as her "savior" got his ass kicked.

He was a pitiful fighter

He had no form.

No power.

No experience.

Nothing.

So she wasn't surprised when her "savior" took a punch and was thrown into a pile of crates. But she _was_ surprised when her "savior" got back up and continued his attempt to save her.

Why was he fighting for her? He couldn't beat them. That should be obvious to him, yet he still fights. If getting your ass kicked could be called fighting. She continued to watch as the same process repeated itself.

Her "savior", would throw sloppy punches, get his ass kicked, and get back up again. After a certain amount of time the act of kicking the idiots ass seemed to tire the two attackers out, causing them to give up and leave.

Knightwalker was impressed. Sure the guy couldn't fight, but he showed a great amount of will to keep getting back up.

"You ok?" the idiot asked between pants as he fell on his ass.

"(snort) That coming from the guy who just got his ass kicked." Knightwalker replied as she turned onto her back.

"Hehehe. I guess you're right." the idiot chuckled.

"Why did you help me? You know who I am. You know what I did to your-"

"I don't know." the idiot cut her off in a serious tone that didn't match his personality. "I just...did what I thought was right. Just like he would've done." the idiot responded as he looked up at the night sky.

"...Who?" Knightwalker asked after a few seconds of debating whether she wanted to know. She did. Maybe it could give her the answer she was looking for. She was getting desperate.

"My earthland self."

"Hmm." Knightwalker mused as she to looked at the night sky. "How was helping ME of all people the right thing to do?"

"You needed help." the idiot shrugged. "I'm sure we both know what those bastards were planning to do to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't do anything."

"You're a lot less of a coward then I remember."

"Thanks for that." the idiot deadpanned before he sighed. "I guess I could thank my earthland self and the magic disappearing for that."

"How so?"

"Just...trying to be more like him. And ever since the magic disappeared, I felt that it was my chance to start over." the idiot replied as he remembered his earthland counterpart. "If I could just have half of his courage and determination, I would be able to do so much."

"If you say so. I'm still surprised that you were able to get up after the beating those two gave you."

"Yeah, me too." the idiot agreed. "I just felt this thing inside of me forcing me to get up again and again. I guess that's the power you get when you're trying to protect someone." Knightwalker's head snapped away from the sky and towards the idiot when she heard his words.

_'The power...of protecting someone.'_ Knightwalker let the idiot's words swim through her mind. _'Is that what made Scarlet so strong?'_ she pushed those thoughts aside for later when she was more clear of mind, and decided to fill the silence.

"You might want to get someone to teach you how to fight if you plan on protecting more people." Knightwalker teased. She didn't know why she did it. She wasn't the playful type to tease. Maybe it was the alcohol.

"Is that an offer?" the idiot chuckled before he decided to tease back. "Maybe you should get someone to drink with you so you don't over do it again."

"Is that an offer?" Knightwalker chuckled.

"...Sure." the idiot responded as he slowly stood up.

"W-What?" a shocked Knightwalker stuttered as she watched the idiot limp over to her. "But why? I mean I ki-"

"I know what you did and I'll never forgive you for it." the idiot responded as he stood over her. "But that doesn't mean we can't move on from it. Think of it as a new beginning for you." the idiot's face changed from the serious one he held to a bright smile as he held out his hand.

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragion."

All Knightwalker did was stare at the hand. It was a trap. It had to be. Why else would he help her and try to befriend her? He was just trying to lead her into a false sense of security so that he could get his revenge. But then why is it when she looked at his face, the thought of him doing that just seemed ludicrous.

_'Maybe he can give me the answer.'_ Knightwalker thought as she slowly reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Erza Knightwalker."

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>Eventually, Knightwalker's life fell into a routine. After she finished her duties as Royal Army Captain of the 2nd War Division (which wasn't much anymore), she would meet up with Natsu and train him.<p>

She had her work cut out for her.

He had no foundation when it came to fighting. No real physical strength. No sense of how to fight. But he did have a strong will and that continued to impressed her. Only a few times did he revert back to his cowardice former self. And as his teacher, it was her duty to motivate him to continue.

Which she did.

By slapping him in the face, telling him to man the hell up, or she would cut IT off.

Worked every time.

After they finished their training (which Natsu called torture) they would go to a bar and have a drink. At first they didn't really talk much. Neither one of them were good at conversations. But they eventually became comfortable enough with each other to start talking about things they were good at or liked.

For Knightwalker it was fighting and weapons.

For Natsu it was cars.

It took some time, but Natsu was finally making enough progress for Knightwalker to take him on a small errand. Of course, that small errand was dealing with a group of bandits that was terrorizing a nearby town. Normally, Knightwalker wouldn't bother to personally handle such a simple task, but she made an exception.

Why?

She had two reasons.

The first was that Natsu needed some real life training, but it couldn't be too serious. The second was much more simpler. She needed some action.

With King Jellal's passive approach to ruling and her inability to find the answers she was looking for, she needed to blow off some steam. Little did she know that she would find her answers on that very day.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Faster! Faster!" Natsu shouted as he urged the horse he was riding on. It may not have been a car, but it was close enough.

"No! No faster!" Knightwalker scolded as she tried to catch up to him. They were riding on rocky trail that resided on the side of a cliff. To their left was a cliff wall that went at least a kilometer high, and to their right was a slightly slanted drop off. In short, faster was stupid and dangerous.

Just like him.

At least the stupid part.

"C'mon!" Natsu shouted. "What are you scared?!" Knightwalker felt an eye twitch.

"Being scared and being cautious, or not stupid, are two entirely different things!" unfortunately not three seconds later the trail they were on exploded sending them off the edge of the cliff.

_'A damn trap.'_ Knightwalker inwardly seethed just before she collided with the side of the cliff and began rolling down it. She could see in the corner of the eye that Natsu landed on his head knocking him out.

Eventually, they reached the end of the slope and rolled right off it. Knightwalker cringed when she saw how far they had to fall until they reached the ground. The only bright side was the forest below them.

_'Hopefully the trees can break our fall without breaking bones.'_ Knightwalker mused as she turned her attention back to the still unconscious Natsu. She couldn't reach him she knew that.

So why was her hand stretching out to him as she bit her lip at her inability to reach the idiot?

The question became irrelevant very quickly as the sound of branches being smashed resounded through the forest.

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Knightwalker groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. Once she did regain consciousness she was immediately assaulted with pain. <em>'Two. Three cracked ribs, dislocated shoulder...and a sprained ankle. Just great.'<em> Knightwalker finished assessing her injuries and sat up as she looked around for Natsu. Once she spotted him, she limped his way ignoring her injuries in order to check up on him. Much to her relief (and surprise) he only had a few bumps and bruises.

Fortunately for Natsu, due to his unconsciousness, his body didn't resist the fall and went with the flow, minimizing the damage.

He would be fine

At least that's what she thought until she remembered that he hit his head earlier. She was quick to check his head and much to her dismay, it was bleeding. She did the best she could to cover the wound by tying her scarf around his head.

"Did you find them?!" Knightwalker's head snapped towards the direction of the voice that shouted out.

"No! Let's check over here!" Knightwalker's mind was racing.

Who were those people? They had to be looking for them. A rescue team?

_'Don't be stupid.'_ Knightwalker scolded herself. She remembered that it was a trap that sent her and Natsu flying off of the side the cliff. Someone from her division must have told the rebels that she went to deal with them with just Natsu and herself. And the rebels more then likely saw that as a perfect opportunity to get rid of her._ 'At least they didn't think I was weak enough to get done it that easily. But still...'_ Knightwalker trailed off before she turned her gaze to Natsu.

"They got that idiot involved." Knightwalker felt a sudden wave of anger bubble up inside her.

Knowing they needed to get somewhere safe, Knightwalker limped up to a tree and bashed her shoulder into it forcing it into its socket.

_'Fuck!'_ Knightwalker inwardly cursed as she gritted her teeth. After that she grabbed Natsu, threw him on her back, and began to limp away from the voices, all the while trying her best to ignore the pain.

* * *

><p>It hurt.<p>

Every step.

Every time she breathed.

She felt nothing but pain.

And yet she didn't stop.

She didn't slow down.

She couldn't.

They were closing in on them.

She was honestly surprised she was still able to keep on going. She'd been going on for hours, miles, with a grown man on her back, and riddled with injuries.

But she wouldn't stop

_'I've put too much work into this idiot to let him die here.'_ Knightwalker told herself. Whether that was the reason was up for debate.

"There she is!"

_'Fuck.'_ Knightwalker broke into a limping run as she heard the rebels behind her race towards her.

Her breathing was erratic.

Her ankle and shoulder were throbbing.

She felt like she was being stabbed in her side.

And she was beginning to worry.

The bandits were closing in quickly and Natsu hasn't stirred even a little. And to make matters worse, she just reached huge fissure in the ground. She looked down the fissure hoping that there was a river at the bottom to jump into.

There wasn't.

Nothing but sharp jagged rocks.

_'Damn it.'_ Knightwalker turned around and glared at the smirking bandits. She ignored them as they taunted her in order to search for anything that could be used as a weapon. All she found was a decently long and thick tree branch that resembled a staff. _'Good enough.' _she gently laid Natsu down and picked up the staff as the bandits continued their taunts.

"Enough talk. Come." and they did.

The first one swung his battle ax downward, forcing Knightwalker to bring the makeshift staff up to block where the handle and head connected. She then kicked the man in his man zone causing him to double over in pain. Finishing him off with a knee to the face, Knightwalker turned her attention to the other bandits and gave them a smirk.

The next one charged and stabbed his sword forward.

_'Amateur.'_

She stepped to the side letting the sword pass by her and elbowed him in the back of the head knocking him out. She then had to duck to keep her head on her shoulders, and counterattacked by slamming her staff into the new attackers foot, then thrusting it into the bottom of the new attackers jaw, sending him flying in the air.

Knightwalker gritted her teeth as she put pressure on her sprained ankle to perform a sweeping kick to take out another charging bandit. She immediately rolled to the side to dodge a spear that was stabbed downwards. She shot back up to her feet and swung her stick catching the spear holder in the jaw.

He dropped just like the others.

"Who's next." Knightwalker smirked.

* * *

><p>"Pathetic." Knightwalker spat as she eyed the bandits.<p>

All of them were out cold.

All of them were beaten and broken.

Even with her injuries and protecting that idiot, they still couldn't fuck her.

Knightwalker took a deep breath and calmed down her erratic breathing and heartbeat.

She was pissed.

Why?

Halfway through the fight one of the bandits realized Knightwalker was protecting Natsu, so he tried to get to him.

And he did.

He got to the unconscious Natsu and held a knife close to his throat. Close enough to draw blood. When Knightwalker saw that, she felt anger and a desire to kill to a degree she had never felt before. Her killer intent was so palpable that the bandit froze in fright.

Then she was on him in a second. And then the bandit dropped down the fissure the next second. She would then turn her wrath to the other bandits.

_'He still hasn't shown any sign of waking up.'_ Knightwalker grimly thought as she hoisted Natsu onto her back and began her trek back to the Royal City. _'It should take at least a day and a half to get back to the Royal City, if I take into account these injuries and this idiot on my back. And that's if I don't stop.'_ her only saving grace was the fact that the bandits attacked them so close to the city and not further.

At least it was close on horseback.

To bad they didn't have one.

* * *

><p>Two weeks.<p>

That's how long Natsu's been in a coma.

A coma.

_'Damn it!'_ Knightwalker inwardly cursed as she clenched her fists.

He was her protegé.

Her responsibility.

And she failed him. It made her feel horrible.

But...

_'Is that really the reason?'_ she's had a few protegé's in the past, but she's never felt the same protectiveness over them like she feels over Natsu. The anger she felt when that bandit threatened the idiot was of a level she never felt before. Also, the fact that she was able fight off the bandits, with her injuries, and carry Natsu back to the Royal City without stopping, was something that surprised even her.

She knew what she was capable of and how durable she was, and she seriously doubted she could've done that again. She was just too injured and running on empty. She had to walk for over a day with legs that felt like jelly, light headiness, three cracked ribs, a sprained ankle, and a throbbing shoulder. She also was without any food or water.

Knightwalker couldn't count the number of times she was on her way down to the ground, only to feel a sudden surge well up within her, giving her enough strength to plant her foot down and keep herself upright.

She's been searching for an answer to how she was able to keep herself going, but she couldn't come up with anything.

Until suddenly Natsu's words rang through her mind.

_"I just felt this thing inside of me forcing me to get up again and again. I guess that's the power you get when you're trying to protect someone."_

_'Is...that what I felt?'_ a confused Knightwalker inwardly questioned.

Did that mean she was protecting Natsu because she cared for him?

_'No. Don't be ridiculous. Caring for others is for the weak.'_ but can she still truly believe in that when she witnessed so many examples that proved otherwise? And if she didn't care for Natsu, then how can she explain the fact that she hadn't left his bedside unless she was forced to by the doctors?

But why?

Why was he so different from her past proteges?

Of course he did save her.

He was also kind, considerate, and funny (when he was making a fool of himself). But more importantly, Natsu helped fill the silence that surrounded her life with his constant talking. Sure, it annoyed the hell out of her, but she would take the noise over the silence anytime.

_'Then does that mean...'_

"Ugh." Knightwalker's head snapped up at the sound of Natsu's tired moans. She begrudgingly noted the sense of relief that washed over her when she saw his eyes flutter open. "What happened?"

"You were in a coma for two weeks, that's what happened." Knightwalker calmly responded.

"What!?"

* * *

><p>Eventually, Natsu got well enough to go home, but he would need bed rest. And knowing how hyperactive the idiot was, Knightwalker tasked herself with being the one who checked up on him.<p>

Why?

Because he was her responsibility.

That was her excuse at least. She was unaware that the woman in her (a side she neglected all her life) was subconsciously drawing her towards Natsu.

_'5,000 jewels says that idiot is in his garage.'_ Knightwalker dryly thought as she entered his house. And true to her thoughts, the sound of Natsu at work on his car resounded through his home. _'Why does he even bother?'_ Knightwalker made her way towards the garage and opened the door.

"Maybe if I replace this with that, and put that there." Natsu mumbled before he poured a strange colored liquid into his car's magic tank, which would never hold magic again. Natsu attempted to start his car's engine but he got nothing. "Damn it!" Natsu shouted as he pulled his hair.

"You should give up." Natsu jumped up when he heard Knightwalker speak just behind him. "It won't work without magic."

"Oh. Knightwalker." Natsu sighed as he took a deep breath. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I can see that." Knightwalker responded. "So, why are you still bothering with that thing?"

"Because I think I can get it to start working again!" judging by Natsu's bright smile and sparkling eyes, he was excited. "My friend, who's like a genius, told me this liquid has the properties to be used as a fuel source. All I'll have to do is figure out how to get this engine to work with it."

"Really?" Knightwalker raise an eyebrow. "What is it called?"

"Gasoline." Natsu answered. "But I can't get the engine to work with it. I feel like I'm so close too."

"Hmmmm." Knightwalker hummed as she eyed the piece of machine. Thanks to Natsu's endless babbling, she was well-educated in mechanics.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked when he saw Knightwalker reach out to twist a lever. (**A/N: I'm saying this now I know nothing about cars.)**

"Try it again." Knightwalker ordered.

"Ok." Natsu did what he was told.

His eyes widened when the engine actually turned and stayed on. "It's working?" Natsu whispered to himself in astonishment before his face broke out into a wide grin. "It's working!" Natsu shouted as he threw his hands in the air.

"Idiot." Knightwalker mumbled as she shook her head.

"Thanks Knightwalker!" before she knew it, Knightwalker felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and lift her up. "This so great!" Knightwalker was frozen stiff from the alien contact. She never had anyone touch her unless they were trying to kill her, so she was trying her hardest to keep herself from attacking Natsu.

Eventually, she fought down the urge which allowed her to focus on the fact that her body was pressed against Natsu's muscular body. Her eyes furrowed when she felt a sudden fluttering feeling in her stomach.

_'What is that?'_ Knightwalker inwardly questioned. The feeling was foreign and she wasn't sure what to make of it. She eventually decided that didn't like the new sensation.

"Natsu." Knightwalker calmly called out.

"Yeah?" Natsu responded after he stopped his celebrating.

"Put. Me. Down. Now." Knightwalker growled as she leveled a glare at Natsu.

"S-Sorry." Natsu squeaked out as she put Knightwalker down.

"Now.." Knightwalker started. "...what will you do?"

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>Much to Knightwalker's surprise, Natsu asked her to give the engine to King Jellal so he could copy and use it. She honestly thought that he would use his new discovery to gain money and power. Creating an engine that ran on something other then magic was a guaranteed way to make a lot of money, and money meant power. And a lot of people would kill for money and power.<p>

But she forgot that Natsu was a childish idiot, so of course he wouldn't care about such things. He really just wanted to drive his car. He was so simple, and even though she wouldn't admit it, she like that about him.

Life went on as they continued their same old routine. The only difference was that sometimes instead of going to a bar they would opt to drink at each others house. If Knightwalker were to be perfectly honest with herself those nights quickly became her favorite.

Those nights Knightwalker would talk about some of the more colorful assignments she did for the kingdom, and Natsu would tell her about some of the adventures he had with his guild. She always wondered how he could tell _her_ of all people, about the things he did with his guild. After all, she was called the Fairy Hunter for a reason. But Knightwalker never did voice her wonderment in fear Natsu would stop telling her his stories.

She really did like them.

Sometimes at night Knightwalker would lie awake in her bed and imagine what would her life be like if she was found by Fairy Tail instead of the kingdom. It would take her a few minutes but she would eventually catch herself thinking such thoughts and quickly push them away.

That idiot had a bigger influence on her then she thought.

Over time Knightwalker came to the realization that Natsu had become the most important person (the only person really) in her life. Everyone else were colleagues at best. She also found herself consistently needing to push down an unknown feeling that would flutter in her stomach when she would see that idiot. She didn't know what the feeling was, but she did know she didn't like it.

It was too different.

It wouldn't take long for her to finally realize what that feeling was and it was all due to that idiot not being able to keep his big mouth shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

That day started out like any regular one for Knightwalker. She woke up, fulfilled her dreadfully boring duties to the kingdom, and then trained with Natsu. He had gotten to the point where they could spar and Knightwalker actually had to try.

She was proud with the progress he made.

After that they planned to end their day by going to a bar and having a drink.

In retrospective she should've saw that day coming. It was only a matter of time until one of them would learn that Natsu Dragion, Fairy Tail member, was hanging around her the former fairy hunter.

"So it is true!" roared the most annoying voice Knightwalker has ever heard, seconds after they walked into the bar.

"L-Lucy?!" so that was the blonde bitch's name. Knightwalker didn't really care for the glare the blonde bitch was sending her way, but apparently Natsu did, if his shaking was any indication.

The blonde bitch didn't give Natsu time to say much else as she began her rant of "How could you?" and "Do you not remember what she did?" and questions of similar nature. Knightwalker couldn't really blame the blonde bitch. Those were the exact question she wanted to ask him herself time and time again. She still couldn't understand how he could just act like all the things she did never happened.

That idiot was a far better person then she was.

As the blonde bitch continued her rant, Knightwalker could see Natsu's face get angrier and angrier. It was understandable. Having the names of the fairy's she had killed in the past thrown in his face would piss even that idiot off.

So she prepared herself for Natsu to attack. If it was a verbal one, she would stand there and take it, she deserved it. If it was a physical one, well she would put him on his ass.

"SHUT UP!" now Knightwalker wasn't one to stare blankly and blink multiple times too often, but she found herself doing just that when Natsu blew up on the blonde bitch. "I know what she did!"

"Then why the hell are you with her?!" Knightwalker had to hold back a snort. Was the glare the blonde bitch was sending her meant to be intimidating?

"Because I moved on!" Natsu retorted.

"Moved on? Moved on?!" that didn't sit well with the blonde bitch who began another rant, one which Knightwalker blocked out. At some point in time Natsu began cut into the blonde bitch's rant with his own heated retorts causing Knightwalker to feel a bit of warmth in her chest at his defense of her.

As the two continued their argument Knightwalker began to ponder whether she should get a drink or two. She doubted they would notice, and if they did, well they could go screw themselves.

They were giving her a headache.

Knightwalker got two steps in into her trek to sweet alcoholic relief before Natsu said four words that would send her life on a path she never thought it would take.

"Because I love her!" slowly, with wide eyes, Knightwalker craned her head around to see an equally shocked Natsu and blonde bitch. Clearly Natsu didn't intend on saying such words.

"W-What?" Knightwalker stuttered triggering Natsu's former self to emerge, which resulted in him bolting out of the bar. "Natsu!" Knightwalker chased after him only to stop at a small bridge not too far away from said bar. She sighed as she leaned on the railing and stared at her reflection that the river that went under the bridge gave off.

Even if she did catch him (something she knew she could easily do) what would she say? She never intended on Natsu to fall in love with her. She didn't even think it was possible.

Why would he fall in love with her? Especially, after she killed multiple people who he thought of as family. It made no sense. Then again that was Natsu's forte.

So the question was: now what?

What should she do?

"Maybe I..." Knightwalker began to mumble to herself. "...should cut ties with him." the moment Knightwalker finished that sentence she felt something grip her heart causing her to clutch her chest. _'What the hell was that?'_ Knightwalker asked herself in bewilderment.

Why did the thought of cutting ties with Natsu hurt so much? She couldn't have become that attached to Natsu, could she? To the point where just the thought of him no longer being in her life caused her heart to ache.

Was she...in love with Natsu?

No, that was impossible.

She was Erza Knightwalker, the Fairy Hunter, the Royal Army Captain of the 2nd War Division. A heartless killer who crushed whoever was in her path. Her heart was made of ice and no one was meant to get in.

But that idiot somehow made his way inside, and she wasn't sure if she could remove him.

That's if she even truly wanted to.

It's not like her whole "strong, cold, and distrustful is the way to go" lifestyle was without flaws, in fact it had one giant flaw.

You weren't weak just because you had people you cared about.

She couldn't deny it. She seen too many times the strength of protecting someone. Hell she experienced it herself.

So...was there anything wrong if she was in love with that idiot?

Was she in love with him?

Of course she was, she couldn't deny it any longer. That's why her stomach would flutter every time she saw him

"When did I get so soft?" Knightwalker grumbled to herself before she stepped back from the railing and started to walk to where she knew Natsu was hiding at.

It didn't take her long to make it to the park where Natsu was. Knightwalker walked up to the fifty foot tree she knew he was hiding in and let out a sigh.

_'Now what?'_ what was she suppose to do? Climb up there and profuse her love to Natsu in a poetic and heartfelt manner.

(Snort)

"Fat chance."

Knightwalker bit her lip as she began to contemplate a way to express her feelings for Natsu. She wasn't good at that kind of stuff. It just felt so...so... "Aw screw it. I'll just wing it." Knightwalker shrugged as she climbed the tree.

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>That day was the day when Erza Knightwalker finally started to live her life as a woman instead of a fighter. It also started the countdown to the worst day in her life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And done. I hoped you liked it. It wasn't as long as my last chapter, but it passed 5,000 words which is my goal every chapter.**

**I'm hoping someone will be willing to write a spin off about these two, I would but I'm neglecting enough stories so I don't want to start another. And if someone does write a spin off I'm hoping (slight spoiler alert) they write a more happy ending because this ends tragically for Knightwalker. The tragedy is really what leads to Knightwalker joining earthland Fairy Tail.**

**On a side note Black Bullet is a pretty good manga check it out. **


	19. A Fairy Hunter's Broken Fairy Tale p2

**A/N: So I'm baaaaaack and I have a few things to say.**

**1. Some others put some weird ass shit in their authors notes, I swear. Like some will put actions in between these * * and I don't know I just think it's weird. **

**2. Yeaaaaah, I'm gonna kill Lucy off. When? I'm not sure entirely, but it will be some time after she and Loke have a kid, so when the kid's old enough she could take his key. Oh yeah I heard that future Lucy got impaled. That brings me endless enjoyment.**

**3. There's been a good amount of Naza stories published these last couple of days I'm glad. And to prove my point I just checked and found a new one published. One minute please...Ok I'm back. Cool story. Natsu is the reincarnation of Madara (would've preferred Itachi but that's just me) and it looks like he's going to kick Jellal's ass. But this story did do something that I hate. It changed the appearance of a character. I don't understand why people do that. They look find the way they are. **

**4. Some advice to writers who have a hard time writing fight scenes, try listening to a quick song and imagine the fight in your head. That's what I do. And actually I just recently found the best fight scene song. Go on youtube and look up **Jormungand OST - Time to Attack. **It's freaking great.**

**5. The reason I'm late on this chapter is because I got hooked on Steins;Gate and just recently finished watching Jormungand. Both are freaking great. And there's a Steins;Gate movie coming out! Also, I'm pretty sure I'm going to write Mayuri (from steins;gate not bleach) into some of my future Naza stories. She's just so damn adorable. I can't get her tu tu-ru's out of my head and I don't want to. Seriously both animes are great give them a try.**

**6. I'd like to thank Deveroux7 for pointing out that a good chunk of my last story was in bold. How that happened is beyond me. It didn't do it and when I went to edit it, it didn't show it in bold. Hopefully re-uploading will fix it. Also KaTsu does roll of the tongue better then NaRa (short for Natsu x Kagura) but, one I think people will have a hard time understanding it, and two, I didn't come up with it so I'm sticking with NaRa. Petty? Yes, but who cares? **

* * *

><p>A sigh escaped the throne room where King Jellal sat, contemplating his dilemma. And that dilemma was one, Erza Knightwalker. Her life really was a sad one, and just when it was looking up, it all came tumbling down.<p>

Now, she was nothing but a broken woman.

A shell of her former self.

He could see it in her eyes; her empty, lifeless eyes.

She was empty.

It really was sad.

King Jellal was truly happy that Knightwalker could find happiness after all she had been through. It was almost seemed like fate that the one to find a place in the former fairy hunter's heart was Natsu. He was well aware that the Earthland Natsu and Erza were together ever since they came back from the tower of heaven. How the other guild members didn't notice it or see it coming was beyond him.

_'Wait. That's it!'_ the perfect idea on how to help Knightwalker suddenly struck him. She may have lost the love of a lover, but hopefully the love of a family could help heal her broken heart.

And he knew just the people who specialized in such a thing.

Standing up, King Jellal made his way to his towards the Anima Chamber, and opened the large door, before entering it. When Jellal became the king he spent a few days debating whether or not if he should destroy the device. Even though there was no longer any magic to activate the Anima he still was wary of keeping it around. But over time he decided to keep it, just in case a situation arose where he needed earthland's Fairy Tail's help. That's if he ever found a way to use it without magic.

Which someone did.

_'Even in death it seems you'll have a hand in helping her, Natsu.'_ King Jellal thought as he was transported to earthland.

* * *

><p>"I'm really getting too old for this." Makarov sighed as he looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk. "Freaking brats. Can't they go a week without destroying something?" he had to wake up early to get the paperwork done before he got in trouble with the Magic Council.<p>

Damn brats.

He came out of his musings at the sound of his door being knocked on.

_'Who can that be at this time?'_ Makarov inwardly questioned.

"Enter." of all the people who he thought would be entering, Mystogan was not one of them. "Judging by your magic energy you're not Jellal are you?"

Jellal was posing as him?

Personally he didn't mind as long as Makarov was aware and ok with it, and judging by his face he was.

"No, I'm not master." Mystogan answered causing Makarov's face to turn into a bright smile.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Makarov smiled. "Please have a seat." Mystogan took up the offer and sat in the chair placed in front of Makarov's desk.

"It's good to see you again master. I wasn't sure if I would ever come back here."

"Which begs the question: Why are you here? I doubt you came back for sentimental reasons."

"Correct." Mystogan replied. "I have a favor to ask."

"I'm listening."

* * *

><p>"How tragic." Makarov muttered as Mystogan finished telling him about Knightwalker's life and his idea to help her. "I''m more then willing to help, but I don't think it will be easy."<p>

"Agreed, but if anyone could help her I think Natsu and Erza can." Mystogan stated.

"Of course they could! They're my brats after all!" Makarov laughed. "Come!" Makarov hopped off his chair. "Let's go see the loving couple."

_'So they finally told everyone else huh.'_

* * *

><p>"Who the hell could that be?" Erza questioned as she was roused from her sleep from the ringing of the doorbell.<p>

"I don't know, but it better be freaking good." Natsu grumbled as he threw the blanket off them. Trudging downstairs, the couple opened the door, only blink at their two visitors.

"Master? Jellal? What's going on?" Erza questioned as Natsu sniffed the air.

"That's not Jellal!" Natsu dramatically pointed his finger. "That's Mystogan! The real one!"

"Really?" Erza questioned turning her attention back to Makarov.

"We have something to discuss with you two." Makarov stated in a serious tone causing Natsu and Erza to blink, before they invited the two in. "As Natsu pointed out, this is the real Mystogan..." Makarov started out. "...and we're here to discuss a certain issue about your Edolas counterpart Erza."

"Why? What happened?" Erza warily questioned.

* * *

><p>"Of course, we'll help!" Erza strongly stated.<p>

How awful. Knightwalker was finally able to open up her heart (to Edo Natsu nonetheless, she had good taste) only for it to be completely crushed. She couldn't begin to imagine what her Edolas counterpart was going through.

And she prayed to god that she would never have to.

"Erza's right. We'll do anything we can to help." Natsu agreed in one of his more serious tone's. "After all, she's kinda like Erza's sister right?" Natsu gave one of his trademark smiles.

Erza smiled as Natsu's statement. She really did feel like Knightwalker was her sister after she met her. While they were fighting it slowly felt like they weren't fighting as enemies but more like friendly rivals. Kind of like how she used to be with Mira. Erza wasn't sure why she felt like that, maybe everyone else would've felt the same way if they met their counterparts, or maybe it was because Erza felt that she could've easily walked down the same path Knightwalker walked down.

Whatever it was Erza wasn't questioning it. There was a sisterly bond, albeit a small one, there and Erza was going to be there for her. It helped that she felt partially guilty for Knightwalker's pain.

"Then I'll be heading back to tell Knightwalker. Hopefully she'll accept." Mystogan said as he stood up. As he opened the door he turned to face Natsu and Erza and began to speak. "It's good to see you two again."

"You too." Erza said with a small smile on her face. As Mystogan walked out the door realization struck Natsu causing him to shoot up from the couch.

"He wait! I want my rematch!" Natsu screamed as he jumped up and chased after Mystogan.

* * *

><p>A gasp resounded through the bedroom as Knightwalker shot up from her sleep. It took a few minutes but after she calmed down her erratic breathing and heartbeat, Knightwalker flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.<p>

She wasn't handling Natsu's death well, she knew that. The first couple of weeks she avoided anything that reminded her of Natsu and tried her hardest not to think of him. It just hurt too damn much.

To know that he would never be there to drink with her.

Train with her.

Argue with her.

Sleep with her.

She couldn't take it.

But eventually she became overcome with guilt with her avoidance, so she did a complete one-eighty and moved into Natsu's home. Which is where she was at the moment.

'Why couldn't it have been me?' Knightwalker thought as she cuddled into a pile of Natsu's clothes. That was the only way for her to get some sleep, by gathering some of his clothes (unwashed so his scent still remained) and pretend he was still with her.

She knew how pathetic she was acting, but she just didn't give a damn. She no longer cared about anything.

Not her career.

Not her kingdom.

Not her reputation.

Not power.

Nothing.

She even attempted suicide, but stopped the knife mere centimeters from her throat, when the image of a disappointed Natsu flashed through her mind. She knew he would blame himself if she killed herself and there was no way in hell she was going to put a death on his hands. The idiot (her soul mate) was too innocent to have blood on his hands, even if he was dead.

The next day Knightwalker would find herself standing in front of King Jellal due to him summoning her. Normally in her depressed state Knightwalker would've told him to go screw himself, but. . . .well, she didn't know why she decided to go.

She just did.

"You want me to what?!" Knightwalker shouted.

"It's only an offer, calm yourself. An offer you can refuse, but I suggest you at least give it some thought." King Jellal replied. "He would want you to move on, and I don't mean as in a taking another lover. I can tell by looking into your eyes you'll never find another, but that doesn't mean you can't move on with your life. Just think about it."

* * *

><p>His words echoed through Knightwalker's mind as she continued to aimlessly wonder to the tree where she, albeit awkwardly, told Natsu how she felt about him. Letting out a heavy sigh, Knightwalker decided there would be no better place to think about a life altering decision, then the place where she made her last life altering decision. So she climbed the tree and laid on a branch with her back against the tree.<p>

Looking at the stars that shined so brightly in the sky (the same stars she watched with Natsu) Knightwalker weighed her options.

She could stay in Edolas and, more then likely, continue to rot away in her depression.

Or she could go to Earthland and try to start over, with Earthland's Fairy Tail. At least she would know someone there.

Erza Scarlet.

King Jellal already told her that Scarlet was willing to help her, but Knightwalker wasn't sure how she felt about that. Part of her didn't want to accept Scarlet's help out of stubbornness, but...

_"Natsu would want you to move on."_ she almost exploded at his words. How dare he bring Natsu up.

He didn't know Natsu.

He didn't know what Natsu would've wanted for her.

He would want her. . .to move on.

"He's right." Knightwalker mumbled as she grabbed at the only piece of jewelery she had ever worn.

A necklace in the shape of a pink rose.

Pink like his hair.

It wasn't big. Not at all, but that didn't matter to her.

It was the thought.

It was the only birthday party she ever had. She came home one day and there he was waiting for her with a cake, present, and a stupid hat. No matter how much Knightwalker insisted she didn't need a party, Natsu would insist even harder that she deserved at least one birthday party.

He was an idiot.

She of all people didn't deserve such a thing, but she couldn't (no matter how damn hard she tried) so no to him.

Damn idiot.

The present was the necklace. Now, Knightwalker was never one for jewelery, but the second she laid eyes on the necklace her heart skipped a beat. To save face, she inwardly blamed it on suppressed feminine hormones.

Damn hormones.

"I should go right. . .Natsu?" Knightwalker asked quietly as she gazed at the night sky. But there was one thing holding her back.

It was one single person that caused her to doubt and falter.

Natsu Dragneel.

Her Natsu's Earthland counterpart.

He would look just like him, and that scared her stiff.

From what King Jellal told her, she would be staying with Scarlet, who was living and together with Earthland's Natsu. Knightwalker wasn't really sure how she should feel about Scarlet still having her Natsu while she lost hers. She felt the rage and jealousy build up before it deflated like a balloon. Knightwalker was simply too broken to hold on to those emotions. Also, that was the old Knightwalker, not the new one.

He wouldn't want her to go back to what she used to be.

But how was she suppose to handle seeing the counterpart of her lost love everyday, knowing that it wasn't the one she wanted? Then she would have to see her own counterpart live her life by his side. It would be a giant "What if" slapped right in her face every time she saw them.

_'Knowing him he would probably think those two are the perfect people to get me out of this funk.'_ Knightwalker thought with a sad smile._ 'I doubt I could get any worse over there.'_ Knightwalker mused as she rolled off the tree branch she was laying on._ 'And it's not like I'll be shackled to them. If worse comes to worse I can just leave and go on my own.'_ Knightwalker landed and began her trek back to the palace.

At least she could get a good fight with Scarlet.

* * *

><p>"How are you doing?" Natsu asked as he walked into the kitchen and hugged Erza (who was doing the dishes) from behind.<p>

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Erza questioned as she leaned back into him.

"I know you Erza." Natsu sighed. "I know you're blaming yourself for what happened to Knightwalker."

"What? Don't be ridiculo-" Erza was cut off from her poor attempt of denial by Natsu.

"You're thinking that you're part of the reason that why she was able to open herself up, only to get hurt."

"...Tch. I've become predictable." Erza muttered causing Natsu to chuckle. "(sigh) I know it's stupid, but I just fell bad for her. If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do." Erza's voice cracked slightly at the end.

"You know, if you start getting all sad and gloomy you gonna have a hard time helping Knightwalker." Natsu stated causing Erza to straighten up.

"You're right! I have pull it together." Erza then turned, placed her hands on Natsu's cheeks, and placed a long kiss on his lips. "Thank you, my love." then she was off.

"Two Erza's in one house.." Natsu shivered at the thought. "Scary."

* * *

><p>The very next day, Natsu and Erza found themselves standing outside of their home along with Makarov waiting for their newest member of their family.<p>

"How do you think she's gonna be gramps?" Natsu asked.

"From what Mystogan told me, we should expect her to be very shutoff. You two need make sure you don't force the issue with her or you could make it worse." Makarov advised.

"Of course master." Erza answered just before a bright light appeared a few feet away from them. The light died down and revealed Mystogan and Knightwalker. Erza's eyes immediately met Knightwalker's, giving Erza a chance to see the emptiness in them. _'Is that what I would look like if...'_ Erza shook her head, not wanting to continue down that road.

Knightwalker on the other hand was having a hard time keeping herself under control. The second she saw Natsu, Knightwalker wanting nothing more then to run to him, but she reminded herself that he wasn't her Natsu.

He belonged to Scarlet.

She was even more confused on how to act towards her counterpart. A small (very small) part of her wanted to run towards Scarlet and just break down in her arms, but Knightwalker would never do that. Another part of her wanted a fight. Something to just let loose on.

What should she do?

The question was irrelevant (at least for the moment) since Knightwalker suddenly fell to her knees in pain.

"Knightwalker!" Erza shouted as she rushed to her side. "What's wrong?!"

"I ...don't…..k-know" Knightwalker managed to get out through gritted teeth. She wrapped her arms around her stomach due to the burning sensation inside the pit of her stomach.

"I was afraid this would happen." everyone's attention was drawn to Makarov.

"W-what do you...mean?" Knightwalker asked as she gritted her teeth even harder. "What wrong with me?"

"Magic." Makarov answered.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't we get her inside first?" Erza asked from her kneeling position beside Knightwalker.

"Yes, you're right." Makarov sighed. "Natsu."

"Right." Knightwalker tensed when she felt Natsu pick her up bridal style, his touch was so...confusing. It felt like her Natsu's touch, yet not at the same time. She didn't have much time to dwell on the matter when her body was once again seized with pain. "Shit." Natsu muttered as he ran into their home and into a spare bedroom before laying Knightwalker on the bed.

"Some new beginning huh?" a sheepish Natsu chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

_'Is he serious?'_ Knightwalker inwardly questioned as she glared at Natsu.

"Oh crap, you're glare's just like Erza's." Natsu slowly began to back away from Knightwalker. "Erza! Get your sister to stop glaring at me!"

"S-Sister?" Knightwalker weakly asked.

"Hmmm?" Natsu turned away from the door and gave Knightwalker a confused look. "You say something?"

"Y-you just...(gasp)...c-called me- aaaaahhhh!" Knightwalker was cut off when her body was racked with pain once again.

"Fuck! Where is everyone!?"

"Calm yourself, Natsu." Makarov stated as he, Erza, and Mystogan walked into the room.

"Took you guys long enough!" Natsu yelled.

"Here take these." Mystogan pulled out a bottle of blue pills and poured two into his hand.

"W-what are they?" Knightwalker warily questioned.

"They'll help your body adjust."

"Adjust to w-what?" she continued her questioning as she took the pills into her hand.

"Magic."

"Explain."

"From what I heard magic, in Edolas magic was stored within objects, correct?" Makarov asked.

"Yes. What of it?" Knightwalker's voice evened out as the pain decreased slightly

"You see, magic doesn't work that way here. It's stored inside the body. Natsu." Makarov called out causing Natsu to light his hand on fire. Knightwalker stared into the fire and began to wonder what kind of magic her Natsu would have been able to use.

_'Natsu.'_ Knightwalker could imagine the look on his face if he could use magic. He would be so... _'No! I will not show anymore weakness to them.'_ shaking her head of her dead lover, Knightwalker turned her attention to the matter at hand.

"So, the reason for the pain is because my body is adjusting to having magic within it, correct?"

"Very astute." Makarov grinned. It was interesting to see one of his brats counterparts.

"Did the same thing happen to you?" Knightwalker turned and questioned Mystogan.

"Yes, but since I was young when I came to Earthland my body was still developing and had a easier time adjusting." after Mystogan finished answering her question Knightwalker took the pills and closed her eyes.

"We'll give you time to rest, but just to warn you those pills won't make the pain go away, they're strictly to help speed up the process." Makarov warned as he hopped off a chair.

"Call if you need anything." Erza said as they left the room.

"Are you sure we should leave her alone gramps?"

"She has her pride Natsu. I'm sure she wouldn't want us to see her in such a helpless state."

"But isn't that why she came her? So we could be there for her."

"All in due time, Natsu. All in due time."

* * *

><p>To say that the relationship between Hisako and Happy was the complete opposite of what it use to be would be an understatement. How it happened, no one really knew. But now the two were inseparable, they even slept in the same bed.<p>

They also loved fishing.

"I got it! I got it!" Hisako jumped up and down as she held a flopping fish above her head. Unfortunately, the fish was slippery and slipped out of her hands and into the river. Hisako's eyes immediately began to water.

But Happy would have none of that.

Rolling up the sleeves he didn't have, Happy stood by the river, took a deep breath, and then dove into said river. It was a tough battle but after a few minutes Happy emerged from the water with the fish held tightly in his mouth.

"Victory!" Happy shouted as he held the fish above his head. He was then immediately caught in a death hug by Hisako. After the hug Hisako and Happy made their way home through the forest.

"Mama! Papa! We're back!" Hisako joyfully shouted as she ran to the kitchen.

"And we caught a fish!" Happy flew in right behind her.

"You did?" Erza asked as she stood up. "Let me see." Happy flew to Erza and handed her the fish. "Looks like someone's becoming quite the fisher. If we ever go poor we might need you to catch all our food for us." Erza joked as she picked up Hisako then tickled her.

"Thanks for looking after her Happy." Natsu gave said cat a small pat on the head before he took the fish from Erza and put it in the freezer. Erza then put Hisako down allowing the young girl to notice Makarov for the first time.

"Grampa Mak Mak!" Hisako jumped towards the master and ended up knocking him off the chair he was sitting on.

'Damn, this small body.' Makarov inwardly cursed before he gave Hisako a pat on the head along with a chuckle. "Hello little one. How was your day?"

"Good." Hisako answered as he stood up. It was then Natsu decided to voice a question he had on his mind.

"Hey, how come Knightwalker and Mystogan looked pretty much the same since the last time we saw them?"

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Well, I mean, shouldn't they look older? You know since we were caught in that whole time skip thing."

". . . . . . . .He's right." Erza and Makarov both agreed. "But. . . .how?" the two then broke into a frenzy of theories of how that could be. After a few minutes Natsu, Hisako, and Happy began to get a headache from the two, so while Happy left to take a cat nap, Natsu picked up Hisako, walked to the front porch (grabbing a hair brush off a table), and sat on a chair. He then placed Hisako on his lap and began to brush her hair.

He used to do it to Happy all the time when he was a kitten so he was experienced.

"So, starting from today were going to be having a new member in our family, Hisako." Natsu casually said.

Hisako's face was in his in less then a second.

"Really?!" Hisako's eyes sparkled in excitement. "Who?!

"She's Erza's sister. Her twin sister."

"Mama has a sister?!" much to Natsu's amazement her face brightened up even more. "Is she here?! Can I meet her?!" Hisako couldn't help but bounce up and down on Natsu's lap. Natsu chuckled at her excitement before his faced turned solemn.

"Sure, but she's hurting a lot, on the inside." Hisako's face fell at that.

"W-What happened?"

"She...she lost someone she loved."

"...Like I lost my...parents?"

"...Yeah."

"You're going to help her right? Like you did with me?"

"Of course! She's family right?!" looking at Natsu's trademark grin Hisako couldn't help but break out her own grin. They were unaware that Natsu's last statement was overheard by Knightwalker since her room window was right above the porch.

_'How can they call me family? They don't even know me? What's wrong with these fairies? There so...so...like him.'_ Knightwalker let out a sigh before she went to sleep due to fatigue caused by the pain.

A few hours would pass before Knightwalker would wake up due to pain and slight fever she developed. Through the haze her fever had caused, Knightwalker sat up and observed her surroundings.

Where was she?

Knightwalker stood up, stumbled slightly, and made her way towards the door. Opening it slowly, Knightwalker eyebrows furrowed when she heard voices travel from downstairs. It took her a few seconds of thinking to realize who was talking and where she was.

_'So it wasn't a dream.'_ Knightwalker turned around to walk back to the bed. She didn't really want to see them.

Or anyone.

But then suddenly a thought struck her.

_'I'm hiding like a child.'_ and that thought didn't sit well with her.

Taking a deep breath (the pain was still there but manageable) Knightwalker walked out the room and towards the voices. The second she stepped into the kitchen the two occupants went silent.

It was really an awkward moment, but fortunately it was ended when Natsu offered Knightwalker some soup. She accepted with a nod, and was surprised to find out that Earthland Natsu could cook. Neither her or her Natsu could cook to save their lives, and with that thought she became depressed all over again.

Knightwalker was grateful for the fact that Natsu and Scarlet picked up on the fact and left her alone. After she finished the soup, Scarlet left the room and came back with something she never thought she would see again.

It was her magic spear: The Ten Commandments.

Slowly Knightwalker reached out for the spear only to stop short when a jolt of utter fear ran through her body.

What if she turned back into the monster she once was?

What if she was too twisted to resist the temptation of power?

She was recovering her magic so her power would be back to what it used to be. That meant she could go back to hurting people.

Doing that would be like spitting on her Natsu's memory. That was unacceptable. She didn't want to go back to the monster she use to be. A monster that cared only about power. She wasn't that person anymore.

Her internal struggle was cut short when pain raced through her body. Knightwalker stumbled back only to be caught by Scarlet, who seemed to understand her previous internal struggle, by telling Natsu to take the spear down to the basement while Scarlet took Knightwalker to her room to get more rest.

* * *

><p>"Well, today didn't go so well." Erza mumbled as she flopped face first onto the bed.<p>

"Could've gone worse." Natsu shrugged. Whatever Erza said as a response was muffled due to her face being pressed into her pillow. "I'm sure tomorrow will be better."

"Always the optimistic one aren't you?" Erza turned to face Natsu and gave him a small smile. Natsu's response was cut off when he heard a quiet knocking come from the other side of their door.

"Come in." the door opened and revealed a sleepy Hisako; who was wearing a child's nightgown.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Of course." Erza answered before she flipped over on her back. "Nightmares?"

"Mhm." Hisako mumbled as she crawled across the bed.

"Well, do your best to get some sleep." Erza suggested as Hisako got settled in between the two. "We'll be right here when you wake up."

"Goodnight mama, papa." Hisako whispered as she fell asleep.

"Goodnight." they both responded before they gave each other a kiss and went to sleep themselves.

* * *

><p>"Natsu!" Knightwalker immediately shot up from her bed gasping for air.<p>

Hisako wasn't the only one that had a nightmare.

She had them quite frequently since Natsu's death, but that one was the worst.

The nightmare?

It was about her turning into the monster she use to be, killing people left and right. But what made it unbearable was who she killed. It was Edolas's Fairy Tail members.

And she made Natsu watch.

She made him watch as she cut through them all. Blood rained down along with pieces of broken corpses. He cried and she laughed.

It was hell.

The thought of causing Natsu, her Natsu, so much pain made her jump up from her bed and bolt to the bedroom bathroom and vomit. Her throat burned as tears stung her eyes. The images ran through her mind causing her hand to shoot up to her chest and clutch it.

It would take her a while but she would eventually find her way back to the bed.

The pain returned and this time she was thankful for the pain.

It helped keep her mind off the images that wouldn't stop playing in her head.

* * *

><p>The next two weeks would be more or less a waste of time. Natsu and Erza were stuck in a dance of respecting Knightwalker's privacy of being left alone and trying to get her out of her rut. When they talked to her (which wasn't often, again trying to respect her privacy) the most they received was grunts, or a nod or shake of the head.<p>

Erza was surprised that Natsu wasn't trying to force the issue like he would usually does. When she asked why he was being so sensitive she got an answer that showed her he was maturing.

"Figured she wouldn't want someone bugging her left and right; especially, by someone who looks exactly like the person she lost."

At least he was making progress because Knightwalker wasn't. The only good news they had was that the pain seemed to have stopped a few days after she arrived. Other then that, they made no progress. Luckily for them, someone was watching the two over the past two weeks and decided to help to the best of her abilities.

* * *

><p>Knightwalker let out a sigh as she watched the sunset from the front porch of the house she was staying at. It was becoming a habit of hers. It was the only thing she ever looked forward to. The last two weeks were nothing but a waste of time. She was beginning to wonder if she should just leave and travel around.<p>

Knightwalker was derailed from her musings when she heard the front door open. She raised an eyebrow when Hisako walked out of the house and sat right next to her. Knightwalker had very little interaction with Hisako in the last two weeks and she planned on keeping it that way. It wasn't that Knightwalker disliked the little girl, she was just. . . .jealous.

In Knightwalker's opinion, Hisako had the perfect childhood.

A home.

Loving parents.

A chance to remain innocent.

How little Knightwalker knew.

"It hurts right?" Hisako began in a tone that sounded much wiser and older then the four year old girl Knightwalker has seen over the last two weeks. "Having someone you love die." Knightwalker just sat there staring at Hisako, who in turn stared at the setting sun. After a few moments of silence Knightwalker decided to speak.

"You speak as if you know."

"...I do." the wise sounding little girl act was beginning to creep Knightwalker out.

Just a little.

"I find that hard to believe." God was she arguing with a child? Knightwalker was seriously beginning to hate herself.

". . . .Their not my real parents." now she was interested. "My real parents. . . .they died. After that I lived on the streets. The villagers hated me because I use to steal their food and money whenever I could. They would attack me but after they learned I could use magic they stopped." Knightwalker couldn't help but be taken aback by what she heard. She thought Hisako was nothing more them a sheltered little kid. But from what she heard, Hisako's life, was a lot like hers.

They both lost their parents at a very young age, albeit under different circumstances, but lost nonetheless. They both were then thrusted into a situation where they had to scratch and claw their way to survive. They only had one major thing that separated the circumstances.

"But.." suddenly Hisako face and tone turned bright and bubbly as she continued talking. "..that all stopped when mama and papa took me in!" Hisako said as she gave Knightwalker one of the biggest smiles she's ever seen.

And that was the difference.

Hisako was lucky enough to have been given an escape from her hell and she took it. Knightwalker on the other hand was given a chance to change and she took it, only to have the person who gave her that change taken from her. But now she was given the same chance to escape her new hell by the exact same people.

_'God, I'm pathetic.'_ how could she be so scared of accepting their help and moving on when a mere child could do it?_ 'If anyone's the child here it's me.'_ after mentally scolding herself, Knightwalker turned and looked at the moon that was now glowing in the sky.

"It's getting late, you should go to bed." Knightwalker suggested. With a sigh Hisako stood up and made her way to the door, as she opened it and began to step inside she was stopped short by Knightwalker's words. "Thank you."

Knightwalker stood up after the door shut and began to walk through the forest. After a few minutes of walking Knightwalker stopped at a small lake and decided to take a rest. Sitting on the edge of the water, Knightwalker took off her sandals and dipped her feet in the water. She tensed when she heard the snapping of a twig, but then relaxed when she recognized the magic energy.

"She's a smart girl isn't she?" Scarlet exquipped her black boots and leggings before sitting next to Knightwalker and dipping her own feet in the water.

"You could say that." Knightwalker answered with a small chuckle. "Why are you here, Scarlet?"

"You know why." Scarlet sighed. "I want to help."

"Why? You don't know me. We met once and we were at each others necks at that time."

"As little sense as it makes, I think in that time we were 'at each others necks' a bond was formed. A sisterly bond to be exact." she explained.

"You're insane." Knightwalker snorted. Who makes a bond in the middle of a life and death fight?

"Do you deny the fact that the bond is there?"

"..."

"..."

Damn, she was insane too.

"Let me help, Knightwalker. I know what it's like to lose those you love." Scarlet pleaded.

"You do?" Knightwalker asked causing Scarlet to sigh.

"I guess it's story time."

* * *

><p>"Wow." Knightwalker said. "So both are lives are crap."<p>

"Mine _was_ crap." Scarlet corrected.

"Thanks. That makes me feel better." Knightwalker deadpanned.

"Sorry." Scarlet nervously chuckled. "But if you want a change you need to take the opportunity that is placed in front of you. Let us help you move on." Knightwalker stared at her counterpart for a few seconds before she let out a sigh and leaned her head on Scarlet's shoulder.

"I know. I keep telling myself that but. . . .I feel like if I move on I'm. . . ." Knightwalker trailed off not knowing the way to describe what she was feeling. Luckily Scarlet was able to finish the rest.

"Like you're deeming his life not significant enough to remember. Not important enough to continue mourning over. Like if you move on his memory may fade away over time." Knightwalker stared at Scarlet with wide eyes.

She hit the nail on the head.

"But that's not true and you know it. Remember but move on. It won't be easy but you must push on. And you won't be alone, myself, Natsu, and even Hisako will be there for you. So what do you think?" Scarlet questioned as she stood up and offered Knightwalker a hand.

"I think that speech was a little on the cheesy side but the point got across." Knightwalker answered as she took Erza's offered hand.

"Well then, that's all that matters." Erza replied as her eye twitched slightly. How dare she insult her speech. "Now, let's go home. Natsu made dinner and he'll get mad if we let it go cold." as Erza finished that sentence they both felt a chill go down their spine's. "Besides, I doubt you'll want to miss out. I know how much you love his cooking." Erza grinned slyly at her sister.

". . .Tch. I've become predictable." Knightwalker stated causing Erza to blink a few times.

_'We really are sisters.'_ Erza thought causing her to chuckle.

"What is it?"

"Just thinking about how similar we are. . .sister." with that said Erza broke out into a sprint, fearing Natsu's wrath of letting his food go cold. Knightwalker on the other hand was stop dead in her tracks by the last word Erza spoke.

_'Sister huh?'_ Knightwalker mused as she held her necklace between her fingers.

That didn't sound too bad.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hurry up you fool!" Erza shouted from ahead. "I wasn't joking! He'll kill us!"

Another shiver went down Knightwalker's spine causing her to bolt after the running Erza.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaand done. **

**I hope I did a good job with Knightwalker's getting over Natsu's death. I don't think I did though. Also, some may have noticed I didn't clear up the whole Knightwalker being scared of having power again. I did that for a reason. I want the next few chapters to be about Knightwalker getting used to Fairy Tail, her getting over her fear of power, and Laughing Coffin. And it won't be find Laughing Coffin, fight, and done. I want them to do a lot of searching and investigating. In fact I'm thinking that they won't even really find Laughing Coffin maybe a member or two. Maybe they'll find a few leads but either came to late or maybe it was a trap. Laughing Coffin will disappear but will come back later. Just trying something different. Something not as straight forward. After this arc I'm going to do the one about Kagura's past (not canon) and how she met Natsu and Erza. **

**Also as you could see I tried to show a different side to Hisako. Most of what you all seen was a cheery and bright girl but I wanted to show that Hisako is more then that. She lived on the street by herself so she had to mature and learn a lot. So there will be times (more so when she's older) where she displays those traits. She'll also be untrusting of strangers (even if they're acting friendly) and very street smart.**

**Now I'm more of an idea person when it comes to helping writers, you know, things like, you can have them do this, or that, and so on. But I do have some advice to help starting writers.**

** After you finish a chapter and before you publish it, reread it. It's simple but it'll help, trust me. I just finished doing it and I found a lot of little things. They wouldn't have ruined the story but fixing them helps the story flow better. Another thing is some writers write dialogue and actions, not what's going through the characters head or what they're feeling.**

**A couple more things.**

**1. There's a story that's not getting the attention it deserves. It's called Guns N' Roses by Kokuja-Fafnir. It's AU, OOC, rated m, and the pairing is Natsu x Knightwalker with a little bit of Erza Scarlet's personality mixed in. Basically Natsu's a hitman and Knightwalker his new partner. **

**2. Somebody please write a Natsu x Kagura story. I would but I'm neglecting enough of my stories and writing another one won't help. Maybe I could do a series of one shots, maybe. Anyways if anyone needs an idea message me.**


	20. A Fairy Hunter's New Beginning

**A/N: And I return once again.** **I actually have some things I want to run by you people to see how you will feel about them. Some will be about what I want to do with this story in the current arc I'm writing while others are far in the future. Other things will be about some things I just want to say and why I didn't update sooner.**

**Here I go.**

**1. Does anybody else think that this season of animes is one of the best in a long time? I do. Thursday has become my favorite day. And in my opinion Shingeki NO Kyojin is going to be the best anime this season if not year. Mikasa is easily becoming one of my favorite female characters, I just love her devotion to Eren. Also Mikasa and Eren is becoming one of my favorite pairings. Hopefully its fanfiction section will start filling up faster as the anime continues.**

**2. The reason I took longer to update this story is well because** Shingeki NO Kyojin. Watched the anime couldn't wait another week so I went to the manga. I won't go into details but what happens to Eren is freaking crazy. Also after I read the anime** Shingeki NO Kyojin I got into the mood for manga where the female character protects the male character so I read Witch Craft Works, then I watched the latest episode of Date A Live before I couldn't resist reading the light novel; which I'm waiting to be translated.******

******3. For this arc I want to throw in more then just find and fight. I want to have most of the arc about hunting down leads for well... you'll find out when you read. I just wanted to add more aspects into the story. ******

******4. Here's a few things I want to do for the future. When Erza and Natsu have their first kid, by birth, I'm thinking about giving him a condition where basically the kid only has a week to live. I think I mentioned this already. Meh. It'll be sad, since that's the purpose, and they'll spend as much time with him before he dies. Again going for sad. When they have their next kids, twin girls they'll survive, I'm going to give Erza postpartum depression. Why? Because I was watching Scrubs and Carla got it and it just stuck with me.******

******Another thing I've been thinking about is the rivalry between Natsu and Jellal. I've already mentioned that I'll have Natsu and Jellal fight at least twice. One before Natsu proposes to Erza. He'll fight him so he knows he can beat Jellal without any help, eating the lacrima. It'll be like a man thing. The other fights will be when Jellal turns evil again. That's right, Jella will become evil again. ******

******I really want to make Natsu and Jellal bitter enemies. I want it where whenever I start hinting that Jellal and Natsu meet you'll all get excited knowing that a big fight is going to happen. The reason for this is because I watched [Fairy Tail AMV] - The Sleeping Beauty In The Tower. I just kept on watching it and now I'm hooked on making it where I mention Natsu vs Jellal and it'll be like the equivalent of Goku vs Vegata. ******

******That's the standard I'm trying to set for myself.******

******Also I'm thinking at some point in the future of having evil Jellal vs evil Natsu. That would be badass in my opinion.******

******Ok. I'm done talking...for now.******

* * *

><p>Awkward.<p>

That was easily the word that described the atmosphere between Natsu and Knightwalker. Erza had stepped out to get groceries and had taken Hisako with her. It had been a week since Erza had her talk with Knightwalker and things were progressing rather well between the two.

Slowly.

But well.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be the said for Natsu and Knightwalker. So, Erza decided to give them some alone time. She knew Natsu could only hold out for so long until he decided to tackle the issue head on, which she thought it was time for such an approach.

So the two sat in the living room, neither saying a word. After a few minutes of growing tension and awkwardness, Natsu decided to unknowingly go along with Erza's plan.

"Ahhhhh! I can't take this anymore!" Natsu shouted as he pulled his hair. "I'm Natsu Dragneel! I don't do awkward!"

"Hey! It's not like I'm enjoying the situation either!" Knightwalker quickly snapped back. "It's just. . . .every time I look at you I get all these mixed feelings." Knightwalker admitted. "I know you're not him but you're so similar, and not just in looks."

"Really?" Natsu questioned. "I met him once and he seemed a lot like the opposite of me."

"He changed a lot after he met you. In fact I think you were his hero." Knightwalker commented with a sad chuckle. "But you're right. Even with his changes you're still a lot more rougher and childish then he was."

"Jeez. Thanks." Natsu sarcastically replied.

"The point is, you're similar to him in many ways, and I can't stop myself from linking you two together." Knightwalker sighed.

She really wanted to get past this. Knightwalker already accepted the fact that she would be staying with them, most likely for a very long time, and for that to happen she and Natsu had to get past the awkwardness.

But how?

.

.

.

"Wanna fight?" Natsu asked. "Whenever I need to clear my mind a good fight always helps."

"Doubt it would take a lot of clearing in the first place."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted in defense of his intelligence.

"I speak my mind. Deal with it." Knightwalker shrugged. "Besides aren't you the same way?"

"..."

He _was_ the same way!

Damn.

That meant he couldn't get mad at her for telling it like it is.

Damn.

"Still, cheap shot." Natsu pouted.

"Fair enough." Knightwalker conceded.

"So. . .fight?" Natsu re-questioned.

". . . .No magic?" Knightwalker still feared of falling to the allure of power, but she figured a fight without her spear should be fine.

". . .Deal." Natsu answered after a few seconds of thought.

* * *

><p><em>'Damn, she's tough.'<em> Natsu thought as he ducked under a straight punch that hit the tree behind him.

_'The magic in my body must have raised my physical capabilities automatically.'_ Knightwalker observed as she watched the tree she hit, crack, and break in half.

She couldn't help the smile that made its way on her face.

"Hey! Don't get too comfortable!" Knightwalker's head snapped to the right just in time to receive a punch to the face. As she flew through the air, Knightwalker flipped, righted herself in the air, placed her feet on the ground, and slid to a stop.

_'Looks like being a woman doesn't earn you any special treatment in a fight with this guy.'_ Knightwalker mused before her grin widened. _'Good.'_ she brought up her hand and wiped the trickle of blood running down her lip.

"Is that all you got?!" Knightwalker teased in an attempt to anger Natsu.

"Don't take me so lightly!" it worked. With a roar Natsu lunged and punched forward, Knightwalker just smirked as she raised her arm to brush the punch aside before she kneed him in the stomach.

Natsu gasped while he felt the air leave his lungs; that knee hurt like hell. Unfortunately for Natsu, Knightwalker wasn't finished yet. She followed up by wrapping her arms around the hunched over Natsu's waist and lifted him up. Natsu (who was now sitting on Knightwalker's shoulder) was finally getting air into his lungs, only to have it forced out when Knightwalker slammed Natsu back first onto the ground.

But she wasn't done yet.

Knightwalker had a saying.

_"If your opponent can't stop what you're doing, then don't stop what you're doing. Instead, shove it down their throats."_

She followed that saying by gripping Natsu's hips harder and lifting him back up before slamming him back down. She repeated the process half a dozen times causing Natsu's head to become extremely dizzy (due to the lack of air) and the ground to crack underneath him.

_'Gotta get out of this.'_ Natsu thought as he gritted his teeth.

He made his move when Knightwalker pulled him back up, by slamming his elbow on the top of her head forcing Knightwalker to drop him. The moment Natsu hit the ground he scurried away for some time and space to catch his breath, while Knightwalker waited for the pain in her head to go away.

Despite the pain the two were going through they couldn't help but grin at each other. Knightwalker hated to admit it, but she loved fighting and that scared the hell out of her. It was becoming painfully obvious to Knightwalker that she could never undo a lifetime of fighting.

It was in her D.N.A.

Her blood.

Her being.

She was a fighter and she could never change that.

"Alright!" Natsu shouted. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu dashed forward before sending a roundhouse kick to the side of Knightwalker's head.

_'Too obvious.'_ Knightwalker thought as she brought up an arm to block the kick. She then used said arm to wrap around Natsu's leg and then grabbed Natsu by his scarf with her other hand, before she swung him around and threw him towards a large tree.

"Haha! This is great!" Natsu screamed as he righted himself in the air and pushed off the tree, sending him flying towards Knightwalker. Once he was close enough Natsu threw a punch only to have Knightwalker catch it in the palm of her hand. She pulled down on the hand and delivered an uppercut with her other hand sending Natsu skywards.

"Still having fun?" Knightwalker teased as she delivered her uppercut.

"You bet." Natsu replied as he wrapped his hand around Knightwalker's wrist and pulled himself down towards her and then delivered a punch of his own. Knightwalker took the punch with a grunt and countered with a headbutt straight to Natsu's face.

This was ok, right?

She loved fighting that fact was undeniable; along with the fear of becoming a monster.

But, it was ok if she didn't use magic right?

As long as she didn't use her Ten Commandments she didn't have to worry about getting drunk with power and going on a rampage.

Right?

And fighting seemed to be a good way for her to get over her awkwardness with Natsu. She was already starting to differentiate the two based on their fighting style. It might not be much but it was a start.

Natsu, her Natsu, didn't have much love for fighting and his style showed it. Her Natsu's style of fighting was defend then counter. But this Natsu was the complete opposite. He loved to fight and he seemed like the type to throw the first punch.

So this should be fine. There was nothing wrong with a friendly spar. A spar that ended when their stomachs began to growl.

"Hehehe. I guess we should cut it short here and get something to eat, huh?" Natsu chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. He received a nod in response. "Just don't let it get cold like last time." Natsu said with a creepy smile before he turned and began to walk away.

Knightwalker had to stifle a shiver in remembrance of what would happen if Natsu's food was neglected.

He was a monster.

Shaking her head from such thoughts, Knightwalker immediately followed behind the dragon slayer.

* * *

><p>A week would pass and Natsu's and Knightwalker's relationship would make some progress. Sparing not only helped clear Knightwalker's mind it also helped her get used to Natsu's company. They also began to share their past fights and adventures, something that she and her Natsu used to do; which made it tough for Knightwalker at first but after hearing how Natsu handled situations helped separate him from her Natsu in her mind even more.<p>

On a side note Knightwalker loooooved Natsu's cooking.

"Hey red." Natsu called out, making Knightwalker stop in her tracks and face him with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you just call me?"

"Red." Natsu nonchalantly answered.

". . . .Why?"

"Well, Knightwalker's a cool name and all, but it's kinda long." Natsu shrugged. "And calling you Erza would just be confusing. So we're going with red."

"I don't. . . .'We're'?"

"Hey red."

"Hi aunty red!" Knightwalker blinked, looked at Erza, then Hisako (both just came from downstairs) before she spoke up.

"What did you three have a meeting about this or something?" three nods was her answer. "No." she simply stated before she walked downstairs.

"You don't like it?" Natsu questioned as he, Erza, and Hisako followed her.

"No."

"Why not?" Natsu continued his questioning. "I mean, I know it's not the greatest nickname-"

"(snort) Definitely not as good as Titania or Salamander." Erza commented as she put up her hand for a high five.

"Got that right." Natsu agreed as he smacked Erza's hand. "-but it gets the job done."

"I'm starting to think that my opinion means nothing to you three on this matter." Knightwalker deadpanned as she came to a halt.

"Well you'd think right, red!" Natsu answered with a smile causing Knightwalker to sigh.

"Whatever. Is there anything else or can I go?"

"Actually, master was wondering if you're feeling up for joining the guild." Erza stated causing Knightwalker to freeze. She honestly forgot about joining Fairy Tail. She knew when she arrived that, that offer would arise but it slipped her mind during the last couple of weeks.

Trying to get over your lost love and dealing with a person who looked just like said lost love would do that to a person.

"Soooooo.." an unsure Erza, who noticed Knightwalker freeze. "..what do you think?"

She didn't know what to think.

Scratch that she knew exactly what to think.

How could someone like her, who hunted fairies back in Edolas, become one herself? Sure it wasn't the same guild but still. . . .it just didn't seem right.

Or maybe she was just scared.

Maybe she was finally finding a place to belong. A family she would venture. Sure she still had her issues but she was working on them, and she was getting along better with the Dragneels, something Scarlet like to call them, even though the two weren't married yet, but apparently engaged to be engaged was good enough. She was getting along best with Scarlet and quickly learned they both had a fancy for a certain genre of literature. . . . . .who was she kidding it was smut.

High quality smut but smut nonetheless.

Knightwalker was also getting along fairly well with Hisako who, as much as it amused Knightwalker to think it, was sort of a hero to her. It was a hard concept to understand, her, Erza Knightwalker, former Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division, Fairy Hunter, and woman who struck fear in her enemies hearts, was looking up to a little girl.

But it was the truth.

Whenever Knightwalker would wake up from a nightmare and found it hard to breath, the walls were closing in, and her sanity slowly leaving she would say to herself "If that child could get through her hardships and loss then so will I" and it helped.

Of course it didn't help all the time and that particular time is where Natsu came in. Despite the fact that things were still awkward (less awkward then before) the relationship between the two was vital in Knightwalker's recovery. That was made evident when her little mantra didn't work and she found herself slamming open Natsu's and Erza's bedroom door, scaring the hell out of them.

In retrospective their reactions was rather funny.

Natsu jumped out of bed, his cheeks lightly puffed out with fire filling his mouth; while Scarlet summoned dozens of sword and had them float in the air ready to attack. It took them a few seconds, along with multiple blinks, to realize it was Knightwalker who slammed their door open. It took them less time to recognize Knightwalker's condition.

She would admit, she didn't look to attractive. But in her defense not too many people looked attractive when they had wild and unruly hair, wide haunted eyes, clenched teeth, and was shaking.

Knightwalker didn't let them ask what was wrong before she practically pleaded for Natsu to fight her. It dumbfounded Natsu but he quickly caught on and rushed with her outside to fight her. They fought all night until they passed out from exhaustion but it worked, Knightwalker was able to fight until she was plainly too exhausted to think about anything.

All in all, she was making a home there. She may have to scratch and claw here way to make that home (once again she had issues) but she was used to such things.

So why was she scared of joining Fairy Tail?

She knew why.

She knew how much Fairy Tail meant to Natsu and Scarlet, enough to fight tooth and nail to save them back in Edolas. So what if Fairy Tail didn't accept her? What if they hated her? Would Scarlet and Natsu cast her aside if the guild didn't accept her?

It didn't help that she attempted to kill Earthland's counterpart of that blonde bitch.

"Don't over think things." Scarlet said taking Knightwalker out of her own head. Apparently Scarlet was able to read her like a book. "You're family and we love you; I'm sure everyone else will too." Erza finished with a smile.

". . .You're so cheesy." Knightwalker replied with a smirk causing Scarlet's eye to twitch and Natsu and Hisako to snicker. Teasing Scarlet was something Knightwalker came to enjoy.

"So how does tomorrow sound?" Scarlet questioned through gritted teeth. "Quiet you two!" Scarlet shouted causing Natsu and Hisako to stiffen up and quiet down.

_'Might as well get this over with.'_ Knightwalker mused. "Tomorrow will be fine."

* * *

><p>"They're still not here?" asked Gray. He was seriously getting bored without that stupid pinkette around to fight with.<p>

"No.." Mira shook her head while she cleaned a glass. "..and they haven't taken any jobs either."

"Maybe they're having some kind of sex marathon." Cana suggested with a mischievous grin.

"Ha!" Gray scoffed with a laugh. "There's no way that bastard is getting some before me."

"Too bad he already got his." a slightly jealous Gajeel interjected.

"WHAT?!" the entire guild shouted.

"You're lying!?" Gray denied.

"I wish." Gajeel huffed as he crossed his arms. "Trust me I know." Gajeel then proceeded to tap his nose.

". . .Damn." Gray cursed.

"Way to go, Erza." Levy, Cana, and Mira commented.

"Quiet brats!" everyone's head turned to the second floor to see Makarov standing on the railing. "I have an announcement to make!"

* * *

><p>Ok, she could do this. It's not like she was doing anything hard. She's just. . .trying to be accepted into something she spent most of her life trying to destroy.<p>

A guild.

God, she was turning into such a baby.

This was nothing.

Nothing!

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Knightwalker sighed.

"Quiet brats!" Knightwalker couldn't help but smirk. "I have an announcement to make!" it was kind of funny listening to an old midget lord over a group of people.

"Does it have to do with where Erza and her dumbass for a boyfriend have been?" Gray asked.

"What'd you call me?!" Natsu shouted as he rushed towards the railing and slammed his hands on it; causing Makarov to fall off and crash down to the first floor. Knightwalker let out chuckle while the entire guild bursted out in laughter.

"Very nice. Laughing at an old man's pain." Makarov groaned as he stood up.

"Maybe I should continue for you master." Erza, with Hisako in her arms, suggested as she leaned over the railing.

"I think that would be best." Makarov agreed which prompted Erza to hand Hisako over to Natsu. "Mira! I need alcohol!"

_'Alcohol?'_ Knightwalker inwardly questioned._ 'This early? Maybe this won't be so bad.'_

"SILENCE!" Scarlet fiercely demanded causing everyone to go quiet.

_'Not bad.'_ Knightwalker thought.

"As master was saying, we have a new addition to our Fairy Tail family today." Scarlet began. "She, like many others that have joined our guild, has come here for a fresh start, a new beginning, and I trust you will treat her like everyone else." as Scarlet finished she motioned for Knightwalker to step forward.

She hesitated.

Oh, Knightwalker couldn't believe she was hesitating.

_'What a little bitch.'_ she inwardly scolded herself. She didn't have much more time to scold herself since a cheerful Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulder and dragged her to the railing.

A collective gasp resounded throughout the guild at the site of another Erza. Only Gray, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, Carla, and Lucy were aware of who Knightwalker really was and what she tried to do.

"Erza!" Gray shouted. "What the he-"

"Two Erza!?" a random guild member cut Gray off.

"It's the end of the world!" with that said the guild started running around like a group of headless chickens.

Erza couldn't help but grin at the chaos that was caused.

_'Dance my puppets. Dance.'_ Erza couldn't help but let out a evil chuckle.

_'What the hell?'_ Knightwalker thought as she watched Scarlet chuckle and move her hands around as if she was handling a marionette. "Is this normal?" Knightwalker questioned Natsu.

"Mama's scary." Hisako whimpered in Natsu's arms.

"Y-yeah." Natsu agreed.

"I guess it isn't." Knightwalker muttered.

"SILENCE. . . .AGAIN!" Erza once again commanded. "I'm sure some of you are probably curious as to what's going on."

"She's kidding right?" Knightwalker asked Natsu. Of course they would have questions, who wouldn't? Why was she stating something so obvious?

"I don't think so." Natsu responded.

"Wow." Knightwalker was starting to see Scarlet in a much dumber light.

"All you need to know is that her name is Knightwalker and she is my sister. Her past is irrelevant." Erza firmly stated. "Now does anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah." Cana put her barrel of beer down. "So, when you two disappear for weeks should we just assume that you're going to come back with a new member to your growing family along with a new member for the guild?"

". . .That would probably be wise." Erza replied.

Cana had a point.

"Alright." Cana shrugged before the guild broke out into cheers due to a new guild member.

"Gray, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, Carla, and Lucy! Meet me in my office!" with that Erza turned around and walked into "her" office.

"Your office?!" Makarov spit out his beer.

"Quiet old man and drink your beer!" Erza ordered with a powerful glare.

"Y-yes ma'am." Makarov squeaked before he went back to his drink. "Erza's scary." Makarov stated and the rest of the guild nodded their head in agreement.

_'Have some pride old man.'_ Knightwalker shook her head at such a submissive display.

* * *

><p>The door closed as the group Erza called for walked into her (Makarov's) office.<p>

"You wanna explain what the hell's she doing here?!" Gray harshly questioned.

"I believe I already explained that." Erza answered from Makarov's chair.

"Don't give me that cra-"

"Gray!" Erza stood up as she cut him off. "You must be under the assumption that I called you all here to talk. That is not why you are here. This is not a debate, nor a discussion. She is here and she is not going anywhere, so you will treat here like you would any other guild member- Gray I swear if you speak while I am talking I will rip your tongue from your mouth!" Gray immediately shut his mouth shut while everyone just stared at Erza in shock. They were used to how scary Erza could be but they've never seen her like this before.

She wasn't ashamed by her forceful attitude. Usually she took her friends opinion and let them speak but this time was different. She was protecting her sister. Erza couldn't let what Knightwalker was attempting to do when they were sent to Edolas get out to the rest of the guild. She couldn't risk the chance of everyone ostracizing her. Knightwalker needed the opposite of that. So, she would force the ones that knew of her past deeds to keep silent.

Or else.

"No one and I mean NO ONE, is to speak of her past." Erza said menacingly as she sat back down. "As far as your all concerned, this is your first time meeting her." everyone, even Gajeel, gulped as they felt the weight behind Erza's glare and words.

_'Shit! This chick is crazy!'_ Gajeel mentally screamed._ 'Salamander must have it tough.'_

"Natsu has it perfectly fine, believe me." Erza responded.

_'Oh shit! She read my mind!'_

"That is all. You may leave, except for you Lucy. I would like to speak to you further." with that everyone but Lucy left the office. "I won't beat around the bush Lucy. . . .she frightens you." it wasn't a question but a statement.

"N-No!" a statement Lucy pathetically denied. "W-What would make y-you s-say that?"

"Well, the stuttering is one thing..." Erza deadpanned. "...but the main reason is because you haven't stopped shaking since the moment you saw her."

"O-Oh."

"Listen." Erza began. "I know you won't get over your fear of her anytime soon but I will tell you she's changed, and she'll be joining Team Natsu."

"S-She will?"

"Yes." Erza nodded. "That is why I think it would be best for you to join Team Shadow Gear until you get used to Knightwalker." Erza suggested and honestly, to Lucy, that didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Sure." Lucy slowly answered. Although she would miss being on Team Natsu she would rather not be anywhere near Knightwalker, and it didn't hurt that she was best friends with Levy; so being on Team Shadow Gear seemed to brighten her spirits.

Erza sighed as she watched Lucy walk out of her (Makarov's) office. _'I'm getting to old for this.'_ Erza thought before she looked at the stack of papers on the desk. With another sigh Erza began to read through the stacks of paper.

After about five minutes of reading Erza couldn't hold back the scowl that appeared on her face.

"Damn brats! Can't they learn to control themselves?!" Erza yelled. She then proceeded to pick up a pen and moved it towards a piece of paper to write her signature. . . .until she realized something.

"What am I doing?!" the chair she was seating on was thrown back as she stood up forcefully. "I'm not the master! This isn't my job!" with a tick on her head, Erza stomped out of the office.

Somehow she got it into her head that the master tricked her to doing his job, and he was going to pay, for something he didn't due, dearly.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe her?" an incredulous Gray huffed as the door closed behind them. "She wants us to just act like nothing happened."<p>

"I couldn't care less." Gajeel shrugged.

"What?! How come?!" Gray questioned.

"You do remember I'm the guy that helped destroy the guild and beat up the girl I'm now dating, right?" Gajeel deadpanned. "Pantherlily was helping Knightwalker too back in Edolas."

"Right. Forgot about that." Gray chuckled nervously. "Wait! You're going out with Levy?"

"Yeah. You didn't know that?"

"No! Did any of you?" Gray questioned the rest of their group.

"I did." Wendy answered.

"What? How?" Carla who had been quiet up until that point asked.

"Nose." Wendy and Gajeel said dryly as they tapped their noses.

"Oh."

"You Dragon Slayers sure take pride in your noses don't you?" Gray asked.

"Damn straight." Gajeel replied as Wendy nodded her head.

"But still how can she just expect us to act like everything is alright?" sighed Gray.

"I think she's trying to protect her." Pantherlily spoke up catching everyone's attention.

"Protect her? From what?"

"I'm not sure." Pantherlily shook his head. "But from what I can see, Knightwalker doesn't seem to be the same person who struck fear into her enemies hearts. That fire that drove her seems to have dulled." Pantherlily finished while the other two exceeds and Wendy nodded their heads in agreement.

"Could you see that too?" Gray looked to Gajeel.

"Hell no. It's probably a chick and animal thing." Gajeel shrugged before his eyes lit up in inspiration._ 'I could have something there! Gi Hi!'_ and with that Gajeel took off to write a song about chicks and animals.

It would become a smash hit.

* * *

><p>"Now what?" Knightwalker questioned as Scarlet and the group she called walked passed them.<p>

"We should probably get you your guild mark." Natsu shrugged as he placed Hisako on his shoulders and began walking down to the stairs to the first floor.

"It's that simple? I'm just in?" Knightwalker asked from behind him.

"Yup." Natsu chirped. "What'd you expect? A fight to the death?. . . .That would be awesome! We should start doing that!" Natsu cheered.

"That's mean papa!" Hisako chided with puffed cheeks as she bopped him on the head.

"It is?" Natsu looked up and saw Hisako give him a cute glare, even though being cute wasn't her intention. "Awww man. Fine. No fights to the death." he sighed in disappointment.

"Good papa!" Hisako smiled.

"Hey! What's with you treating me like the kid, huh?" Natsu reached up and began tickling Hisako's side earning a series of giggles from said girl. Knightwalker couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her.

_ 'I wonder if. . .'_ she then shook her head trying to clear her head of the "what ifs" that were beginning to invade it. _'He's gone. You have to get over it.'_

"Hey Mira." Natsu greeted as they came up to the bar. "We need a guild mark for red here."

"That better not catch on." Knightwalker threatened as she sat on a bar stool.

"So, how do you like living with Fairy Tail's favorite couple?" Mira asked as she took out the guild mark stamper.

"I wouldn't know. Who are they?" Mira giggled at Knightwalker's sarcasm while Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Ha. Ha." Natsu said dryly. "Just give her the dang mark."

"Where and which color?" Mira questioned.

"Black and. . .on my knuckles." Knightwalker decided after a few seconds of consideration.

After Knightwalker received her guild mark, she ordered a drink to help her relax.

It was so strange being in a guild. It was almost unsettling how quickly they accepted her. She was introduced, they cheered, and that was it. In less then an instant, she was one of their comrades.

It was insane.

It was foolish.

It was naïve.

It was...

_'Fairy Tail.'_ realization dawned on her. _'Just like he described it.'_

"What'd you saw you cigar smoking bastard!?" Macao shouted drawing Knightwalker's and everyone else's attention.

"You heard me, you broom mustache!" Wakaba shouted back.

"Hahaha! Broom mustache! That's a good one." Natsu commented from Knightwalker's left side.

"Then prove it!" Macao challenged.

"Fine!" Wakaba agreed. "I'll be glad to embarrass you in front of your own son."

What was going on? She thought these people were all about family. But then why did those two old men look like they were going to kill each other?

"Hey, what's goin-"

"DRINKING CONTEST!" Knightwalker was cut off from questioning Natsu by the guilds shout.

_'. . . Huh?'_

Drinking contest?

It wasn't even noon.

It was one thing to have a drink or two but a drinking contest was another thing.

They couldn't be serious.

Could they?

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

_'These people are insane.'_ Knightwalker thought before she turned her head to speak to Natsu, only to notice that he wasn't there anymore.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" he was with the rest of the guild cheering on the two drinkers with Hisako sitting on his shoulders.

She was also cheering the two on.

A true Fairy Tail member.

"How dare you trick me into doing your work old man!" everyone froze when Erza came storming down the stairs and began to beat Makarov half to death; all the while ignoring his pleas of innocent.

Which were all true.

Fairy Tail was crazy.

"Here. Hold her." Natsu said as he handed Hisako to Knightwalker. She took Hisako into her arms and watched as Natsu bolted across the guild and tackled Gray; who stumbled into a group of people.

Simply stated, a brawl broke out.

Knightwalker along with Hisako both stared at the scenes around them. A brawl in one part of the guild, a drinking contest in another, a betting pool for said drinking contest, and Scarlet beating the hell out of an old man in another part.

"What is this madness?" Knightwalker whispered to herself

"Madness?" Happy questioned as he floated by. "THIS IS FAIRY TAIL!"

But of course all good things must come to an end, and Fairy Tail had a lot of enemies waiting to strike down those happy times.

"We need help!" everyone in the guild snapped their head to the guild's entrance and gasped at the sight.

It was Team Shadow Gear.

And they were a mess.

Jet's face was smeared with blood, his bloody arm dangled lifelessly at his side. His clothes were torn, ripped, and bloody.

Droy was also in similar shape. The most noticeable thing were the long and deep cuts that were sprawled all over his body. It looked like a giant cat used him as a scratching post.

But what really caught everyone's attention was the unconscious Levy being held in Droy's arms. She was also a mess. The most noticeable wound was a deep stab wound located at her stomach.

"What the hell happened?!" Natsu along with Gajeel screamed with rage as they rushed to the three.

"That can wait!" Makarov seriously stated as he took control of the situation. "Pantherlily! Get Levy into the infirmary! Wendy do what you can to heal Levy! Happy! Go get Porlyusica! I don't care if you have to drag her here by her hair!" with that said everyone did what they were told.

The rest of the guild attempted to rush up the stairs to look after Levy only to be stopped by Makarov's giant hand.

"You'll just get in the way." Makarov explained with a sigh. "The only thing we can do now is pray for Levy's health, patch up these two, and figure out WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY CHILDERN!" Makarov finished with pure anger.

Knightwalker couldn't help but gulp at the power and rage that was pouring out of Makarov. She thought she was strong, but she could tell she was nothing compared to Fairy Tail's master. She then swept her eyes across the rest of the guild and realized that the fun, loving guild that was being displayed before her was no more.

Now before her stood a family that just had three very precious people hurt. And the looks on their faces made it fairly obvious that nothing short of divine intervention would stop them from getting their revenge.

_'Now I see why I couldn't beat her.'_ Knightwalker thought._ 'I never even stood a chance.'_ she had to admit it. The fire in the guild member's eyes was something that could never be put out.

"What's on your back?" Gray questioned as he walked all the way behind Droy to get a better look. Soon the rest of the guild was joining him. Knightwalker wanted to join but she felt that Hisako, who was still in her arms, didn't need to see anymore blood.

"What the hell?" Natsu seethed at what he saw.

Scratched into Droy's back were the words "Hahaha" and was followed by a thin rectangular shape with a smiley face carved in it.

It only took Erza a second to realize what the message meant and she was pissed.

"Laughing Coffin!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cleaning dog vomit at 11:00 at night is a pain in the ass believe me, but we must persevere.**

**As you could see I was able to get Lucy off of Team Natsu while keeping everyone in character. It would've been to OOC if I had everyone telling her she was weak and useless, which I completely agree with, so I went another way.**

**Another thing I was thinking of doing is bringing Kagura into this arc, and I'm thinking about creating some tension between her and Knightwalker. It'll be along the lines of Kagura knowing about Edolas and what Knightwalker tried to due, so she's wary of her. She won't really trust her being around Natsu, Erza, or Hisako. So she'll be keeping an eye on her.**

**Sounds good?**

**Some may have noticed I switched from calling Erza, well, Erza and Scarlet. **

**I'll explain.**

**Whenever I call Erza, Scarlet it'll be when the narration leans towards Knightwalker's pov. So yeah.**

**And lastly, is a Natsu x Kagura/ Fairy Tail, Code Geass crossover idea I got stuck in my head.**

**I'll be brief.**

**Story takes place around 100 years around after Zero Requiem. **

**Natsu basically takes up the mantle of Zero, to, just like Lelouch, create a better world for his sister.**

**Who's his sister?**

**Erza is. That's right and I'm going for straight fluff with those two.**

** No romance.**

**Kagura will be his Q-1.**

**And Lelouch and C.C, both code bearers, will teach him and guide him about how to be Zero. **

**Oh yeah, I know it's kinda late but, Natsu kicked Sting and Rouge's ass! His fighting style seemed a lot more Martial arts like then his usual brawling type. That's actually a lot like the way I'm going to have him fight when he goes through training in this story. His style will be like a firebender from the Avatar.**

**Now I'm done.**


	21. Let the Hunt Begin

**A/N: It took 2 months but chapter 21 is here. **

**If it's any consolation this chapter is over 13,000 excluding the author's note, so it's almost like two chapters in one.**

**Before I get started with my ranting about stuff I'm gonna say now that I'm gonna save the author's note at the end of the chapter for anything related to this story. So stuff like what I wrote in this chapter or plan to write in the future will be at the end of the chapter.**

**Just thought I'd throw that out there.**

**Ok, now getting down to business.**

**There's a few things I want to talk about but I'll start off with bitching and whining about how, in my opinion, Fairy Tail has gone to crap.**

**I once said a few chapters back how I quit reading Fairy Tail, well like an idiot I decided to give it a second chance.**

**Big mistake.**

**I think it was chapter 331.**

**I swear it was the worst chapter I've ever read.**

**1st, a perverted dragon? Really?**

**Come on, what kind of dragon strips people of their clothes?**

**I'll tell you right now, whenever I write dragons into this story (not anytime soon so don't get your hopes up) they're not gonna have any type comedy in it. It'll more like, oh shit we're gonna die.**

**It's going to be dead serious when I write dragons into this story.**

**Perverted dragon: strike 1**

**Next problem was naked Lucy. Wanted to puke when I saw that. Why Lucy? And then she goes flying and who does she meet up with?**

**Natsu.**

**Strike 2**

**And the straw that broke the camel's back was when Jellal saved Erza. I thought it was gonna be Kagura who saved her, but once I seen that blue, haired bastard, I was like fuck this.**

**So, I learned once you quit a manga or anime, don't go back. You'll only get hurt in the end.**

**Moving on, I don't like what happened with the whole Gray dying thing. I wasn't against when it happened (read about it in an author's note) but it did surprise the hell out of me. But to bring him back, to me, was just dumb. **

**That's my opinion.**

**Also, who kills off the kick ass milf and brings back the male stripper? **

**Seriously, I have to shake my head at that.**

**I was gonna rant about this but I'll keep it short.**

**Hachiman x Yukino are great together. **

**Screw Yui. **

**They're the perfect antisocial pairing. They match perfectly, they're so opposite and similar at the same time.**

**Haruto x Saki all the way! Saki's perfect for Haruto. She's the type that's willing to do the dirty work. So if a time ever comes where Haruto can't do something, like execute someone, she'll probably do it for him. Also I've seen a picture of Saki pregnant but I'm just not sure if it's real.**

**It looked damn real.**

**I hope it is real.**

**I would put up a link but every time I save the story half the link disappears.**

**So yeah.**

**Maou x Emi are the funniest pairing I know. **

**All in all great anime season. I hope the Devil is a part-timer gets a sequel along with, Date a Live, My teen romantic comedy snafu, (has a fanfiction section so if anyone wants to write one please do) and Attack on Titan (25 episodes doesn't seem like it will catch up to the manga).**

**I did hear that Valvrave the liberator is getting a second season so that's good.**

**That's about it.**

* * *

><p>Tension was thick throughout the guild as everyone waited for Makarov to speak. Porlyusica was in the infirmary, along with Wendy, looking after Levy. Mira was off to the side doing her best to patch up the other two victims, Jet and Droy.<p>

Fairy Tail was no longer in its usual joyful mood, and neither was a hotheaded Dragon Slayer.

"I can't take it anymore!" Natsu screamed as he slammed a fist onto a table as he forcefully stood up and began stomping his way to the exit.

"Natsu! Where are you going?" Erza questioned as she walked after him, but Natsu just ignored her and everyone else who was trying to talk to him.

"You really are an idiot." Knightwalker's voice stopped Natsu dead in his tracks.

"What'd you just say?" Natsu growled as he turned towards her. He was pissed about what happened to Levy and the others, and insulting him wasn't helping his mode.

But Knightwalker never did give a damn about hurting someone's feelings.

"You heard me." she put Hisako down on a bar stool and began closing in on Natsu. "You're so caught up in getting your revenge that you don't even realize you don't know how to get it." Knightwalker stated causing Natsu's eyes to widen slightly.

"I-I-." Natsu stuttered and was cut off by Knightwalker.

"What were you planning on doing?" Knightwalker began circling Natsu like a lioness. "Randomly searching from place to place?"

"Uh-"

"Maybe you were planning on searching every possible place that a dark wizard would be?"

"Yeah that!" Natsu agreed. "I'll kick as much ass as I need to get my answers!"

"That seems like a grand idea." Knightwalker sarcastically agreed. "And what would you do if all that 'ass kicking' so happened to reach the ears of the people you're searching for?"

"I-"

"You would either lose them or you would allow them to drop bread crumbs that would lead you into a trap." Knightwalker grimly stated. "So, sit down, shut up, and wait until you know who did this and where they are before you go on your little rampage." Knightwalker finished with a glare. "Do I make myself clear little, dragon boy."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Natsu muttered as he strangely found the ground much more interesting to look at.

Frankly, he was feeling like an idiot.

The way she stated the obvious and lectured him like he was a kid and she was his mother or older sister. . . it was brutal.

The guild on the other hand just watched the scene in awe and fear.

In awe because someone besides Erza was keeping Natsu in place, and fear because now someone else had the power to keep them in place.

And she did it with her own personal touch.

Erza scared the hell out of you to keep you in place.

Knightwalker would simply make you look and feel like an idiot. That's how she trained her soldiers in Edolas and that style worked so why change it? Of course, she didn't think she would need to act like a babysitter, but if the way guild was acting earlier was any indication as how they always act, she would be taking that role soon.

_'Finally someone else who could keep these fools in line.'_ Erza thought as she watched the fear on her guildmate's faces. She then steered the guild back to the matter at hand. "I think that we should be getting back on topic." Erza said as she gave Knightwalker a thankful nod for stopping Natsu.

"Freaking brats." Makarov sighed before he turned serious. "Jet. Droy. How are you two doing?"

"We'll be fine master." Jet answered. "We just want to help catch the bastards that hurt Levy."

"Well you could start by telling us what happened." Erza stated.

"There isn't really much to tell." Jet began. "We took a request to escort an archeologist through some ruins. We were told to meet him at his hotel, and when we got there. . . it was so fast. I'm not really sure what happened. . . Sorry." Jet apologized due to his lack of information.

"That's alright." Makarov sighed. Things could never be easy with Fairy Tail.

Meanwhile, Knightwalker was thinking of the information that she heard. It wasn't much but it was something to go upon.

"It's not much but at least it's a start." Knightwalker spoke up catching everyone's attention. "The guild requests, what's the process like?" Knightwalker questioned.

"Well, when a client wants to submit a request..." Mira began. "...they send the request to a Request Distribution Center or R.D.C. Where the requests go depends if the client wants the request to be sent to a specific guild or all of them. Teams and individual wizards can also be specifically requested but those cost extra and can be pointless if the person or team is already on a request, so they don't happen often."

"Hmmm." Knightwalker hummed as her mind began to go to work. "Your team wouldn't have happened to been specifically called upon for your request, would it?"

"Uhhh. Yeah actually." Droy dumbly answered.

_'They didn't kill those three; instead, they decided to send a message. So that means they're going against Fairy Tail as a whole.'_ Knightwalker deduced. _'But why ask for those three specifically? Was it because they seemed like an easy target? Or maybe it was for another reason.'_

"Has something like this happened before to those three?" Knightwalker asked. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Natsu glance at Gajeel; who was glaring at nothing specifically while his fingers dug into the wood of the table he sat at.

Knightwalker's attention diverted to Scarlet who took her off to the side and explained about the time Gajeel attacked Team Shadow Gear.

How many former enemies were in this guild?

These people were extremely forgiving and Knightwalker was a little worried about that. That could come back to bite them on the ass later.

But she couldn't dwell on that, she had bigger concerns.

_'Maybe they chose those three for their own amusement, trying to reopen old wounds? If that's true then we're dealing with psychopaths. That's never good.'_ Knightwalker sighed before she walked over to Natsu and Scarlet.

"We need to talk." Knightwalker said to Scarlet who nodded her head in agreement. "And you should go to the kid." Knightwalker turned her attention to Natsu. "I think you scared her earlier with your little outburst." with that said both Erza's walked off to a corner of the guild.

"Damn. She's right." Natsu muttered as he spotted Hisako sitting on a bar stool with her legs curled up into her. He could see Mira trying to cheer her up but failing. "I'm an idiot."

Walking up to Hisako, he couldn't help but hate himself a little when she looked away from him.

He was an idiot.

"Sorry about that." Natsu said as he got down on one knee and put a hand on Hisako's head. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-I wasn't s-scared." Hisako stuttered while looking down.

"Then why can't you look me in the eyes?" slowly Hisako brought her head up and met Natsu's eyes with her watery ones.

_'Fucking dumbass!'_ Natsu inwardly yelled at himself. It was his job to keep her from crying not be the cause of it. He needed to learn to control his emotions around her better.

Natsu didn't waste anytime in hugging Hisako to his chest. She immediately clutched his shirt and buried her face into his chest. She had never seen her papa so angry before. She didn't even know he could get that angry. He was always so happy and cheerful, she completely forgot he wasn't just her papa but a fighter too.

She couldn't fault him for getting mad; especially, when his friends got hurt.

"How about we go for a walk." Natsu suggested as he pulled away. "And maybe we could get some ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Hisako's head perked up and looked at her papa with sparkling eyes. Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"Come on, let's go." Natsu reached out and took her hand in his and began walking out of the guild. A part of him wanted to stay and figure out what they were going to do about Laughing Coffin, but if he stayed any longer he would end up getting pissed all over again.

Besides he wasn't much of a thinker, he wouldn't be able to do much anyways. But there was something he could do, and that was spend time with his daughter.

"If Erza asks for us, tell her we went out for a walk, will ya?" Natsu asked Mira from over his shoulder.

"And ice cream!" Hisako added causing Mira to giggle.

"Those two are adorable."

* * *

><p>"I think our best course of action would be to send a team to the Request Distribution Center and the hotel to hopefully get information about who the requester was." Knightwalker stated.<p>

"Agreed." Scarlet nodded. "But there's a danger that this could be a trap and Laughing Coffin will have people waiting at one if not both places."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Besides we could always use that possibility to our advantage." Knightwalker responded.

"Have someone hang back and keep an eye out?" Scarlet guessed with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly."

"Ok, we'll go with your plan, but we should assume that we'll get nothing at both locations and send out a few teams to see if they can come upon something just to have all bases covered. Dark wizards tend to brag a lot and attacking Fairy Tail is not something they would stay quiet about." Scarlet suggested.

"Sounds good. You should tell the old man."

"Right." Erza did what she was told and explained to Makarov what she and her counterpart discussed.

"Very well." Makarov conceded. "I'm going to leave this matter to you and Knightwalker. Make sure to keep her involved, she seems to have a good grasp on how to deal with this situation."

"What? What do you mean you're going to leave this to us?" a shocked Erza questioned.

How could he leave at such a time?

"When I reported this matter to the Magic Council they immediately called a Guild Master's Meeting. Apparently, they've been keeping an eye on incidents that possibly involved Laughing Coffin and this one has forced them into action." Makarov explained.

"But, why call the Guild Master's? Unless they plan on organizing some sort of multi-guild alliance."

"Precisely." Makarov nodded. "They fear that sending Rune Knights after Laughing Coffin would be more than sending lambs to the slaughter, so they plan on organizing an information web between guilds amongst other things. In fact, I need to be leaving this moment."

"If you say so master." Erza said as she watched Makarov hurry out of the guild._ 'Well, might as well inform the rest of the guild.'_ Erza thought as she walked up to the stage.

"Listen up!" Erza shouted. "Master has been called away by the Magic Council and has left myself and Knightwalker in charge of how to deal with this incident!" Erza stated catching everyone's attention.

Finally they were getting down to business, and everyone was taking it deadly serious.

The time for playing around was long gone.

"First, we're going to have a team investigate the Request Distribution Center where the request was submitted. The team will consist of Mira, Elfman, and Max." Erza announced.

"Huh? What about me, Erza?" Lisanna questioned.

"I'll explain after." Erza answered. "Myself, Natsu, and Knightwalker will look into the hotel Team Shadow Gear was sent to, to meet with their 'client'." curses and growls resounded throughout the guild with the word "client". It was understandable since the "client" was the one that set Team Shadow Gear up.

As far as they knew at least.

"What the hell?!" everyone turned their attention to a fuming Gajeel. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna sit here and do nothing while those bastards that hurt Levy are out there!" Erza didn't answer Gajeel right away; instead, she stared into his raging eyes.

She remembers seeing those eyes before.

The eyes of a raging dragon, ready to tear their enemy apart.

Except they were the eyes of another Dragon Slayer.

Her Dragon Slayer.

Natsu had those same eyes when he was fighting Jellal.

"I never intended you to." Erza replied with a chuckle. "We'll also be sending out multiple teams to gather information on their own. Gajeel, you'll be on a team with Bisca and Alzack." Erza stated before moving on to naming the other teams. Once she finished that task, she went on to the last bit of business.

"Furthermore, I'm declaring Fairy Tail in a state of emergency! We have been attacked by a very powerful Dark Guild that has ill intentions against us! No member is allowed to leave Magnolia without at least two other wizards accompanying them! On top of that, you must also take a Communication Lacrima with you and check in every hour! Anyone who fails to check in will have a team sent to find them and bring them back!" Erza commanded with full authority.

She was taking no chances.

She would not allow another member of her family to get hurt.

"As for you Lisanna..." Erza began. "...we're going to need someone to watch Hisako and Asuka. Can you do that?"

"I'd love too!" Lisanna smiled. "You two don't mind do you?" Lisanna turned to Bisca and Alzack.

"You'd be doing us a huge favor." Bisca sighed in relief. "We were just about to get into a huge fight about who should watch her."

"Tsk. Tsk." Erza uttered. "Marital problems already, huh?"

"What? No. We jus-"

"Well, I guess everyone can't have as good as a relationship as me and Natsu. . . . . . . Where is Natsu? And Hisako?" Erza questioned as she looked around the guild.

"He took Hisako out for a walk and ice cream." Mira answered.

"Now of all times?" it wasn't like Natsu to leave when something so serious was happening to the guild.

"It seems he scared Hisako with his little outburst earlier, so he took her to try and cheer her up." Mira explained.

"I see." Erza couldn't help but smile at what she heard.

He was maturing.

Instead of staying and being involved with what was happening, he chose to put cheering up Hisako above everything else.

"Mira. You and Knightwalker get everything set up. I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>"Wanna trade?"<p>

"~Noooo~"

"Why not?"

"Why do you _want_ to trade?"

"I don't like mine."

"Then why'd you get it?"

"It looked good."

"But?"

"It's not."

"Then I don't want it."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please."

"Nuh-uh."

"Fine. . . . . I'll just take it!"

"Papa!" Hisako cried out as she ran away from Natsu.

"Give me your ice cream!"

"Never!"

"What? We'll see about that!" Natsu said as he chased after her. The two ran around for a few minutes, completely ignoring the people they bumped into and things they broke, until they both bumped into something that caused them to fall on their rears.

"What are you two doing?" they both looked up and saw Erza smiling down on them.

"Papa's trying to steal my ice cream!" Hisako screamed as she got up and hid behind Erza.

"He is, is he?" Erza chuckled as she looked at Natsu. "Is there a reason why you're trying to steal ice cream from our daughter?"

"Mine tasted bad." Natsu muttered.

"So, why didn't you buy another one?" Erza tilted her head to the side as she adopted a confused look on her face.

"..."

"Well?"

". . . . I'll be back." Natsu answered as he got up and dashed down the road.

"Papa's silly." Hisako giggled as Erza picked her up.

"That he is." Erza agreed as she joined in with her own giggles.

"Want some?" Hisako offered Erza some of her ice cream.

"Hey! How come you give her some but not me?" Natsu huffed as he walked up to the pair, two ice creams in hand.

"Because mama doesn't have any."

"She does now." Natsu responded as he handed one of the ice creams to Erza.

"What a gentlemen." Erza cooed as she gave the ice cream a lick.

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu shrugged while looking away, a slight blush covering his cheeks. "So, what happened while we were gone? Erza gave her ice cream another lick before explaining to Natsu what happened after he left.

"You're leaving?" Hisako asked as her face took a downcast look.

"Sorry, sweety, but we can't let this go unchecked." Erza apologized. "But you'll be staying with your Aunt Lisanna and Asuka will be there as well. I'm sure you three will have a great time."

"Ok." Hisako nodded while slightly cheering up. She was sad that her mama and papa were leaving, but at least she would be with friends and family while she waited for them to return.

"Hey guys!" the small family turned around and saw, Rin, one of Fairy Tail's Fire Wizards.

"Yo." Natsu greeted with his usual grin.

"Hello Rin." Erza gave a polite nod.

"Hi Aunty Rin!" Hisako chirped excitingly while scampering out of her mama's arms and into Rin's.

She liked Rin a lot.

She was fun, energetic, playful, and always willing to spend time with Hisako.

"Hey kiddo!" Rin greeted as she lifted Hisako in the air. "What'd I miss while I was gone?"

"Quite a lot actually." Erza spoke up.

* * *

><p>"Damn." Rin muttered under her breath after hearing what events had unfolded while she was on a request.<p>

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. "Hey can I ask you a favor?" Natsu questioned as he took Rin to the side.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you stay and help Lisanna watch Hisako and Asuka?"

"But, I want to help find those bastards and pay them back." Rin furrowed her eyebrows, Natsu should know how she would feel about the situation.

She may not have been a member of Fairy Tail as long as most of the members, but that didn't mean she didn't have as much pride in being a Fairy Tail wizard as the others.

"I know." Natsu sighed. "I'm just. . . . " Natsu trailed off as he glanced back at Hisako. Rin followed his line of sight and quickly realized what he was worried about.

"I get it." Rin said as she gave a firm nod. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone touch Hisako or Asuka." Natsu felt a sense of relief flow through him when he saw a fire of determination flare up in Rin's eyes.

"Thanks." Natsu said as he and Rin joined Erza and Hisako.

"What was that about?" Erza whispered as she leaned towards Natsu.

"Asked if she could stay here and watch Hisako and Asuka." Natsu whispered back.

"Ah, good call." Erza complimented. "We should get ready to leave soon." Erza advised earning a nod from Natsu.

"We're going to be going now, sweety." Erza smiled at her daughter as she picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. "You be good, you hear?"

"Yes, mama."

"Make sure to look after Asuka, ok?" Natsu patted Hisako on the head. "You need to always have your families' back."

"I will, papa."

"Good." Natsu smiled before turning to Rin. "Look after her, Rin."

"Right!" Rin saluted before she took Hisako into her arms.

"Bye mama! Bye papa!" Hisako waved as her parents began to walk away. They waved back over their shoulders before turning back around.

As they turned away from Hisako, their happy, smiling faces dropped and took on looks of pure determination.

* * *

><p>"How's it feel to be on your first Fairy Tail adventure, red?" Natsu questioned as he laid his head on Erza's lap. Himself, Erza, and Knightwalker were on a train traveling to the port city known as Sapparo, an extremely large port city that played a major role in Fiore's exporting business.<p>

The cities main export?

Fish.

Its waters held an abundant amount of sea life that never seemed to thin in populace. It also held a wide range of fish that, under normal circumstances, shouldn't be able to live in the same environment. The income from their exports enriched Sapparo, allowing them to turn the city into a major tourist hot spot. The sea life also made a great tourist attraction, aiding the city with their goal of becoming a metropolis.

"I wouldn't mind if it was under different circumstances." Knightwalker replied as she crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat.

"True." Erza nodded in agreement. "So, I was thinking I would be the one to hang back while you two investigate the room." Erza casually stated.

"Is you making us partner together on this an attempt to help move things along between us?" Knightwalker questioned. Things still were still a little awkward between the two, but when they were busy doing something together, mostly sparing, the awkwardness between them went away. So, Erza figured put them together more and eventually things would get better.

"I was trying to be subtle." Erza gave Knightwalker a glare which was shrugged off.

"Well, you did a poor job at it." Erza's counterpart mocked her.

"I did a great job!" Erza defended. "Natsu couldn't tell."

"Of course that man couldn't tell. He's an idiot."

"Hey! Leave me out of this!" Natsu sat up and pointed at Knightwalker. "And I did know what Erza was trying to do."

"Sure you did." Knightwalker replied as she rolled her eyes.

"I did!"

"Come on Natsu. We all know that's not true." Erza sighed as she shook her head.

"I did, dammit!" Natsu shouted as he stood up. "You know what, screw this!" as Natsu said those words the train came to a stop allowing him to stomp off the train.

"You should probably catch up to him before he destroys something." Scarlet advised as she stood up and stretched.

"I told you I don't want any!" Natsu's voice filled the air and was followed by a crashing noise.

"Too late." Scarlet deadpanned.

"That idiot." Knightwalker muttered as she hurried out of the train and after Natsu. "Does he not know the meaning of discreet?"

Erza waited a few more moments before requipping into a yellow sun dress along with a white sunhat. After changing into her new clothes Erza walked out of the train and followed Natsu and Knightwalker from about thirty feet behind. The plan was for her to blend in with the civilians and follow the two from behind and try to see if anyone else was following them.

It was a simple yet effective strategy that would hopefully show results.

Results she was starving for.

She may have seemed calm on the outside but on the inside she was boiling with rage.

Laughing Coffin would pay.

That was a fact.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ok! I get it! I'll be good! So let go of my ear!" Natsu screamed as Knightwalker pulled him by his ear.<p>

"You better." Knightwalker growled as she let his throbbing ear go. "God, I feel like your mother." she was getting a headache.

"I would never have such a mean mom." Natsu mumbled to himself hoping she didn't hear him.

(Smack)

"And I would never have such an idiotic child!" apparently she did, and Natsu received a punch to the head.

"Heheheheh." Natsu started to chuckle catching Knightwalker's attention. "Hahahahahaha!" Knightwalker couldn't help but look at Natsu as if he was a crazy, crazy person. He just started laughing laughing out of nowhere so one couldn't blame her.

"What's wrong with you? Are you broken?" she would never hear the end of it if she broke Scarlet's man.

"No." Natsu answered as he wiped a tear from his eye. "It's just, I think it's getting better between us." Knightwalker couldn't help but give him a incredulous look.

They've been arguing and he thought that meant things were getting better for the two?

He was insane.

.

.

.

.

A small, very small, smile graced her lips.

Maybe the idiot was right.

"We're here." Knightwalker stated once she realized the hotel they were looking for was right in front of them. "Come on. Let's get to work." she began making her way towards the entrance but stopped when she noticed Natsu wasn't following.

She turned towards him and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when she saw the far off look in his eye.

She knew that look.

It was the look someone got when they were having an internal struggle.

The question was: What was his internal struggle about?

_'He's probably debating on how far should he go when we catch the people responsible for attacking those three.'_ Knightwalker thought as she walked closer to Natsu. "Hey." she snapped her fingers in front of his face, effectively catching his attention.

"What?" Knightwalker couldn't help but shake her head and sigh at his dumbly asked question.

"Stop daydreaming. It was your friends that got attacked, so pay attention." Knightwalker scolded before she turned around and walked into the hotel.

"Right." Natsu mumbled before he shook his head and followed after her.

* * *

><p>Erza let out a sigh as she sat at a table in the outdoor section of a cafe. The cafe was located down the street from the hotel where the attack happened, so she had a good angle to see if anyone was watching the hotel.<p>

So far she found nothing that was a cause for suspicion.

A man meeting his wife in front of a store.

Another man at a corner handing out fliers for, what she can hear from his yelling, a play of some sorts.

A group of women fighting about where to shop first.

And a group of kids playing some game.

Erza let out a sigh before she took a bite out of her piece of strawberry cake before letting out another sigh.

"Natsu's are better." she mumbled to herself before she brought her mind to the events that brought her to her current position.

What was Laughing Coffin's end game?

What did they plan on accomplishing by attacking Fairy Tail?

If it was a normal Dark Guild that attacked them she would just assume that they were trying to make a name for themselves or perhaps taking their anger out on them. But she knew from Ultear that Laughing Coffin wasn't so simple minded.

They had power, but most importantly, they had the brains to go with that power.

They were a serious threat.

_'Hmm?'_ Erza raised an eyebrow when she saw Natsu and Knightwalker walk out of the hotel, a hotel they entered not even five minutes earlier._ 'Judging by their faces, they weren't allowed to see the room.'_ she knew what that meant.

_'Damn. They got here first.'_ Erza mentally cursed. She was hoping they could beat the Rune Knights to the room but it seemed they were too late. It made sense seeing as the Rune Knights had a branch in the city, but she still hoped that they could've gotten there first._ 'Now that the Rune Knights are here, those two will have to sneak into the room.'_

Officially, conflict between guilds is illegal, that also includes conflicts between Legal Guilds and Dark Guilds. Legal Guilds could only go after Dark Guilds if there was a request asking for a Dark Guild to be dealt with, or if the Magic Council personally ordered it. That all meant, officially, Fairy Tail couldn't investigate the attack or go after Laughing Coffin.

Of course, officially, the Magic Council could kiss Fairy Tail's ass.

Their family was attacked, ambushed by cowards, there was no other option but war.

* * *

><p>Of all the things Knightwalker thought she would be doing when she came to Earthland, hanging off a windowsill from a window that was located on the eleventh floor of a hotel, was not one of them.<p>

"I fucking hate Rune Knights." Knightwalker muttered to herself. The second she and Natsu made it to the floor of the room they were looking for, they were immediately met by Rune Knights who denied them access. She had to grab Natsu by the ear and drag him back down the stairs so he wouldn't attack the knights.

It was a tempting thought though.

"Me too." Natsu agreed from beside her.

They were waiting for the Rune Knights, that were currently in the room, to leave so they could perform their own investigation to hopefully find a clue that could help them learn the identity of Team Shadow Gear's attacker.

They hung there for a few more minutes until they heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

_'Finally.'_ they both thought in unison.

Slowly Knightwalker lifted herself up and peeked inside the window to make sure no one stayed behind. No one did, prompting her open the window with one hand and quietly climb through the window.

Standing up straight, Knightwalker took in the appearance of the room and realized that they might be there for a while. The sound of Natsu tripping over Mavis knows what caused her to snap her head in his direction and give him a glare.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" she hissed under her breath. "If you're not, then stop tripping over things like a clumsy idiot."

"Sorry. Sorry." Natsu quickly apologized.

"Just put that nose to work while I have a look around." Knightwalker ordered.

The room was a mess, blood splattered in various places, broken furniture. . . . she shouldn't have let Natsu in. It couldn't be a pretty sight; especially, when you knew your friends were attacked in such a place. But it was too late, Natsu had already seen it so there was no point in doing anything about it.

Especially when something caught her attention.

It was the claw marks that were all over the room. Floor, walls, and ceilings, the claw marks were everywhere. They matched the claw marks that were found on Team Shadow Gears persons.

_'It almost looks like a wild animal was let loose in here.'_ Knightwalker mused as she continued to eye the claw markings. "You find anything?" before answering, Natsu took one last sniff and turned to Knightwalker.

"All I got is Levy, Jet, Droy, and those damn Rune Knights." Natsu answered. He was pissed, Knightwalker could tell that much, but she had to give him credit in keeping it in check. "I don't get it. I'm a Dragon Slayer, I should be able to track their scent." Natsu clenched his fist and gritted his teeth at his inability to get a scent.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Knightwalker placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you couldn't find a scent then that means they most likely planned for a Dragon Slayer's nose."

"So you think that means they're setting a trap for us?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Knightwalker shrugged. "But I prefer to prepare for the worst case scenario." Knightwalker added before she went to closer inspect the claw markings. Natsu on the other hand decided to give the room a more thorough sniff down.

_'What is he a dog?'_ Knightwalker sweat dropped as she turned around and saw Natsu on his hands and knees sniffing under the bed before moving on to another part of the room.

_'Whatever.'_ Knightwalker shrugged before she went back to the claw marks. It took her a few minutes but she eventually found something in one of the claw marks. The only problem was, she didn't know what she found.

It was a clear, slimy substance that was coated in the inside of one of the claw markings. If Knightwalker had to guess, she would say that the slimy substance was either intentionally or unintentionally coated on the claws and happened to be scraped off during the attack.

She did wonder whether the claws marks were from some sort of bladed gauntlets or maybe some form of magic that transformed the hand into a weapon. She wouldn't be surprised, Earthland's magic was still something new to her, so in her mind it held endless possibilities.

But Scarlet wasn't new to Earthland, and she could probably identify the substance.

So, she looked around the room, found a clean napkin and pen, (she was surprised there was anything clean in the room) used the pen to scrape the slime from the cut, and then placed the slime in the napkin. She noticed how the slime didn't, not even a little, absorb into the napkin; instead, it simply just sat there.

_'It's not lubricant.'_ Knightwalker noted. Often times, one would coat lubricant onto a weapon to make it easier for the weapon to cut through flesh and help the blood slide off. But the slime was too dense, it would hinder more then help the blade cut through flesh.

_'Hopefully Scarlet knows what this is.'_ Knightwalker folded the napkin and placed it in her belt before turning to Natsu. "Did you find any-" she cut herself off when she heard footsteps approaching. No doubt it was the Rune Knights.

"Shit!" Knightwalker cursed under her breath.

"What do we do?" Natsu frantically asked. "Should I kick their asses?"

"No, you idiot!" she replied just as the door knob began to turn. "Out the window." with that said Knightwalker and Natsu sprinted for the window and dove out of it.

"Huh." one of the Rune Knights muttered. "I could've sworn I heard something."

"You're just hearing things." the other commented.

* * *

><p><em>'Son of a bi-'<em> Knightwalker didn't get to finish her thought as she and Natsu slammed onto a dumpster. Thankfully, the dumpster's lid was closed so they didn't land in trash.

"Hehehe. That was kinda fun." Natsu chuckled causing Knightwalker's eye to twitch.

"Shut up." Knightwalker groaned as she shoved Natsu to the floor. "Come on, I want to show Scarlet something." Knightwalker slid off the dumpster and walked out of the alley.

The only problem with meeting up with Scarlet was they couldn't be seen with her. If someone was watching them, then meeting up with Scarlet would just give her away, and they would need her to spot any followers. So, Knightwalker hoped that a brief moment of eye contact would be enough for Scarlet to understand what Knightwalker wanted.

Knightwalker needed to see if the slime she found was something Scarlet could identify. Every second counted in the investigation; especially, if the attacker, or attackers, decided to run.

Thirty minutes later they found themselves in a hotel room that they would use as a base of operations. The city of Sapparo was extremely large, which meant if they had to search for clues through the dark side of the city it could take a while.

"So, have you seen anything like this?" Knightwalker questioned as she, leaned back, crossed one leg over the other, and pointed to the napkin she placed on the table.

"Not that I can recall." Scarlet shook her head. "Your theory about Body Transformation Magic isn't impossible. Master himself has a form of that magic, along with the Strauss siblings, but I've never seen such a thing being involved." Scarlet sighed. "Do you recognize this Natsu?" Scarlet turned to her lover.

"Haven't seen anything like it." Natsu replied as he leaned over the slime. "I wonder if I can get a..." Natsu trailed off as he gave the slime a whiff.

His reaction was immediate.

Reeling back, Natsu slapped a hand over his mouth, before bolting towards the bathroom.

Both Erza's winced as the sound of Natsu's vomiting reverberated throughout the hotel room. They followed up that action by scooting a little further from the slime.

"Ugh. That was brutal." Natsu mumbled as he stumbled out if the bathroom and flopped face first onto one of the beds.

"That bad?" Scarlet questioned as she sat beside him and began rubbing his back.

"You have no freaking idea."

"Seeing as how bad it smells, does this mean you can track the smell?" Knightwalker asked as she looked on with envy at the two.

Scarlet was luckier then she could imagine.

"No." Natsu answered causing Knightwalker to frown.

"Why not?"

"I don't know how to describe it." Natsu sat up and furrowed his eyebrows as he began to think of a good explanation. "The smell didn't drift. I couldn't smell anything until I got right in front of it. Almost like a bubble was keeping the smell in."

"So, we'll have to do this the hard way then." Knightwalker sighed as she stood up from her seat. She didn't show it but she was aggravated. They finally found a clue only to hit a dead end. She could only hope that they could make a connection with the slime later.

* * *

><p>The Watering Hole.<p>

In Knightwalker's opinion, the name of the bar was appropriate.

The only people anywhere near the bar, let alone entering or exiting, were all shady characters, or in Knightwalker's opinion, animals.

Thus, the name The Watering Hole, being a perfect fit.

It was one thing to be a criminal but that didn't mean you couldn't have some class.

But that was neither here nor there.

The reason why Natsu and Knightwalker were both there, wearing cloaks with hoods over their heads, was simple. One, the cloaks help conceal their identity which was likely to be known, specifically their uniquely colored hair, by such a crowd of people. Of course, it didn't matter that Knightwalker hadn't enough time in Earthland to build a reputation for herself since she looked just like Scarlet, who had a very feared reputation amongst the criminals of Fiore.

And bars like The Watering Hole were a breeding ground for criminals.

More specifically, Dark Wizards.

It was perfect.

Alcohol always did a good job at loosening the tongues of, well, about everyone. It didn't hurt that criminals tended to brag about the crimes they did.

Street cred they called it.

Knightwalker called it stupid but that was just her.

"Alright, let's go." Knightwalker said.

"R-Right." Natsu stuttered, Knightwalker's words drew him out of his thoughts prompting him to follow after her._ 'Hopefully we can finally find something.'_

* * *

><p>Erza scanned her surroundings from on top of the building she stood upon. Unfortunately, since they were in such a shady part of town almost everyone looked suspicious. Which of course made it very difficult for her to discern between someone who might have been involved in the attack on Team Shadow Gear or just another run of the mill criminal.<p>

The image of a bloodied Team Shadow Gear flashed through her mind forcing her to take deep breaths to calm herself down. After a few minutes she succeeded, to a certain extent. She was still boiling on the inside but she would keep it in check.

For the moment.

But that brought something interesting to the forefront of her mind.

It was Natsu.

Specifically, a calmer-then-she-expected-Natsu.

It just didn't make sense to her.

She knew Natsu better than anyone (something she took great pride in), and she hadn't seen any of the signs that showed Natsu was ready to explode like he normally would.

Sure he was pissed, but not Natsu pissed.

And that confused her.

Why was he so calm?

Natsu was raw emotion, hell, his magic was fueled by his emotions, so why did he seem so calm?

A number of reasons flooded Erza's mind as she hopped over to another building, and none of them fit. Why was she having such a hard time figuring it out?

_'As Natsu's soon to be fiance, I should be ashamed of myself!'_ Erza mentally berated herself as she clenched her fist in frustration before she deflated with a sigh.

It was probably her own anger that was keeping her from figuring out the reason for Natsu's _lack_ of anger. At least the anger she felt he would normally display when a member of Fairy Tail was attacked.

"Let me go!" Erza's head snapped down and to the right; where she saw a pair of men dragging a woman into a dark alley.

Erza couldn't help but give off a dark smirk.

Finally, she could let out some of her anger.

* * *

><p>"What the fucks your proble-?!" the man never had a chance to finish his sentence as a iron club smashed into his face sending him flying across the bar.<p>

"What's my problem?" the man crawled backwards until his back hit the wall. He was shaking in fear at the sight of his attacker. Shadows covered most of his features but they also made his glowing red eyes even more intimidating. "Don't fuck with me! You know exactly what my problem is!" he emphasized his words by grabbing the quivering man and throwing him across the bar, tables and chairs were all smashed and sent flying when the man crashed into them.

"Should we stop him?" Bisca questioned her husband.

"Nah." Alzack responded. "He knows what he's doing. Besides, he'll be easier to travel with if he lets out some anger."

"Good point." his wife nodded before she turned her attention to the group of people they were holding at gun point. The group were the occupants of the bar when the three entered, and going by the looks on their faces, they didn't want nothing more then to beat down the Fairy Tail wizards.

A few of them even tried, but none of them even got a second step forward before the were shot in the face by the gun wielding duo which deterred the others. Of course none of the shots were lethal though.

Hurt like hell.

But not lethal.

"I know who you are." Gajeel said as he stalked towards the man he threw earlier. "You're Michael but you're name's not really important is it. The fact that you're an information broker, that's important, and like all good information brokers you keep your ear to the ground. Now tell me, what do you know about the attack on Fairy Tail?"

"I-I have no ide-" Michael was cut off by Gajeel, who grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into a wall.

"Wrong answer." Gajeel stated as he transformed his arm into his Iron Dragon's Sword and stabbed it into the wall only centimeters from Michael's neck. "Now then. Let's try this again." as those words left his mouth the spikes on the edge of the blade began to rotate like a chainsaw. Fear ran through the Michael as he felt the wind from the rotating blades against his neck.

"Y-You can't do this! You're supposed to be the good guys right?!"

"Maybe." Gajeel whispered causing the man to relax slightly. "But that was before some fucker hurt my mate! Now, if you want to keep your head you better give me some answers!"

"Wait! Wait! I don't know anything about an attack on Fairy Tail!" he truly didn't.

Who in their right mind would attack Fairy Tail?

They were the strongest guild in all of Fiore, and on top of that it was well known how they would react if one of their own was hurt.

It was war.

No ifs, ands, or buts.

"He could be telling the truth Gajeel." Alzack interjected. "It hasn't even been a whole day since the attack. Maybe it never reached his ears yet."

"Information travels fast." Gajeel replied not taking his eyes off Michael. "He could've known about it beforehand too."

"I doubt anyone would be dumb enough to let an attack on Fairy Tail leak out before it happened." Bisca spoke up before she took up a thoughtful expression. "We should ask him something else."

"Like what?!" Gajeel growled. He was sick and tired of all this questioning and waiting. All he wanted to do was find the bastard who hurt Levy and rip him, or them, to pieces.

". . . . . Have you heard anything about an archeologist needing help to either find ruins or be escorted through them recently?" Bisca questioned after a few seconds of pondering.

Michael frantically searched through his memories, hoping that he had anything to help them so he could keep his head.

"Y-Yes! A couple of weeks ago a man came too me asking if I knew anything about any ruins near Sapparo!" Michael quickly answered.

"What was his name?!" Gajeel roared.

"A-All I got was a first name!"

"What is it?!"

"Rai! It was Rai! Please don't kill me!"

"Alright Gajeel, you can put him down now." Alzack stated.

"Whatever." Gajeel scoffed as he dropped Michael to the floor and walked out of the bar.

"We should call Erza and Mira and see what they learned and give them what we learned." Bisca suggested as she and her husband followed after Gajeel.

"Right." Alzack answered as he glanced up at the night sky. _'I have a bad feeling about all this.'_

* * *

><p>"Is this it?" Elfman questioned his sister as they stood in front of a bland building. "It's not very manly."<p>

"It's a building." Mira sweat dropped at her brother's words. "What did you expect?"

"Something bigger!" Elfman looked at his sister with an incredulous look. Was she serious? Sometimes he wondered if they really were related. Mira was just so unmanly at times. "This is where our requests are born!" Mira should've left Elfman to be the one watching them from afar instead of Max.

Although, she doubted he could keep quiet enough to not attract attention to himself.

Oh, well.

"Well, all they do here is file papers. Just because requests are submitted and stored here doesn't mean anything magic related is going on." Mira explained. "Come on, let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>"Well that sucked." Mira pouted as she and her brother walked out of the Request Distribution Center. In all honesty, Mira should've seen them not being allowed to see the records coming.<p>

To make matters worse, the Magic Council sent a letter to the Request Distribution Center, all of them actually, to deny any and all Fairy Tail wizards access to any files. It was more to emphasize a point seeing as it was illegal for any wizard to look at the files anyways, unless the Magic Council gave them special permission of course, but that was unlikely.

"We'll have to do this the hard way then." Mira sighed while Elfman pumped his fist in the air in excitement.

"Alright! Time to kick ass!"

"No! There will be no ass kicking Elfman." Mira scolded her brother and gave him a smack on the head.

"What? Why not? It's manly!" how could his own sister take this away from him? It was too cruel.

"Even so, I already have a plan."

"Huh? You do?" Elfman questioned. "What is it?"

"You see that woman?" Mira pointed to a brown haired woman as she walked out of the Request Distribution Center. "From what I overheard she works here and better yet, she files the request papers."

"So?"

"Sooooo, she's taking a lunch break and I'm going to change into her and sneak into the file room." Mira explained.

Elfman couldn't help but be impressed with his sister. They were in there for only a few minutes and she was able to find out enough information to formulate a plan. He couldn't help but feel excited about what his part would be.

He hoped it was manly.

"If she comes back, I'm going to need you to stall her." with that said Mira transformed her appearance to look exactly like the woman who they were talking about, leaving a shocked Elfman.

"That's not manly!"

Ignoring her brother's complaints, Mira made her way inside the building and went straight for the door to the right that had an "Employee's Only" sign.

She had to be in character which meant she had act like she worked there. It would make no sense for someone who was an employee to look like she didn't know where to go. So, she walked at a brisk pace through the halls hoping to give the impression of someone who had a task to complete. At the same time she kept her eyes peeled as they darted from side to side, taking in her surroundings.

Bathrooms.

Break-rooms.

Offices.

Storage-rooms.

She passed all types of rooms and people until she finally found the filing room she was looking for. With her battle honed senses letting her know no one was in that particular hall at the moment, looking around would be totally suspicious, Mira quickly slipped into the room.

_'Wow.'_ Mira thought as she saw all of the file cabinets that filled the room.

Every guild was given at least one cabinet to store copies of requests that were made, but more famous guilds, like Fairy Tail, were given more requests then normal; that meant they needed more cabinets to store all the requests. Which resulted in rows and stacks of filing cabinets.

_'I never knew there were so many guilds out there. It's unfortunate that they get overshadowed by the more famous guilds.'_ Mira thought as she read the names of more then a few guilds she never heard of. 'Focus Mira.'

Getting back to business, Mira quickly located the Fairy Tail section and began searching for what she came for. It took her a few minutes, Fairy Tail had a lot of cabinets, to find the request but once she did, she frowned.

All she got was a name.

Rai Sumeragi.

That was it.

She was at least hoping to find a place of residence, or maybe a city. There could be a number of Rai Sumeragi's in Fiore, she needed more.

Then she remembered a room she walked by earlier.

"Clientele"

_'They could have information on people who submitted requests there.'_ Mira quickly put the file away and made her way out of the room. She only got a few steps down the hall before someone called out to her.

"I thought you went to lunch Shirley?"

_'So, that's her name.'_ Mira thought as she tried to think of how to act to match Shirley's personality. From the brief moment she had to observe Shirley, Mira could only tell that she was at least a happy person. It wasn't much, people were much deeper than that but it would have to do.

"Yeah..." 'Shirley' smiled. "...I was until I realized I forgot something." 'Shirley' rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"What else is new?" 'Shirley's' friend chuckled as Mira inwardly sighed in relief. "Well, I got work to do. Bye." Mira frowned as the woman walked away.

Even though she didn't arouse, as far as she can tell, suspicion from the woman she made an interaction that could come back and bite her on the butt.

The Magic Council warned the Request Distribution Center's about any Fairy Tail wizards coming to find any information that could help them find the bastards that attacked Team Shadow Gear. That also, most likely, meant that the Request Distribution Center would report back to the Magic Council about she and her brother showing up.

And that there was the problem.

The Magic Council wasn't stupid, they knew Fairy Tail wouldn't sit back and do nothing when one of their own was hurt. So, they would most likely send Rune Knights to check and see if she and Elfman attempted to look at the request.

That's why she didn't like the fact that she talked to Shirley's friend.

If, probably when, the Rune Knights were to question the employees of the Request Distribution Center (all of them, the Rune Knights were always thorough) they would find an inconsistency between Shirley's day and Shirley's friend's day.

Shirley's friend's day was normal, as far as Mira could tell, she did her job like always, bumped into 'Shirley' who forgot something forcing her to come back from her lunch break.

Crap.

Shirley on the other hand went to lunch like always. . . . and possibly got held up by a big, white-haired man who, most likely, wouldn't shut up about being a man and whatnot.

Double crap.

Yeah, she would have to deal with those two. She wasn't sure how but she would figure that out later. At the moment she needed to find more information about Rai Sumeragi. But she also needed to look busy enough so no one would bother her.

Walking briskly apparently wasn't enough.

Figures.

So Mira opted to upgrade.

Walking into a break-room, Mira picked up a stack of random papers, began walking briskly AND pretended to read said stack of papers.

Everyone else was doing it, so when in Rome.

Luckily, it worked. Mira wasn't bothered again as she walked the halls to find the "Clientele" room.

Good news.

She found it easily enough.

Bad news.

She wasn't the only one roaming that particular hall.

That was ok, no big deal.

She just continued walking through the hall and went into a bathroom. She walked into a stall, put the lid _down_ and sat down. Since she had time, she could think of a way to deal with Shirley and her friend.

Violence?

Out of the question.

Bribery?

Nope.

Then what then?

_'Hmmmm.'_ she was good with sleep magic. Maybe. . . . maybe she could put the two in a half asleep state and hypnotize them into believing their day went perfectly normal.

With no Fairy Tail influence at all.

Maybe she should do the same to the manager who turned them away.

Better safe then sorry.

Clapping her hands as she stood up, Mira nodded to herself as she made her way out into the now empty hall. She swept into the "Clientele" room and began looking for the S's cabinet. She found it and not too long after, she found what she was looking for.

Rai Sumeragi's profile.

She skimmed through it until something caught her eye.

Recently bought a home in Sapparo.

Address was there too.

_'Sapparo's where the attack was.'_ a demon like grin covered "Shirley's" face. _'Found you.'_

* * *

><p>"Hey." Natsu whispered as he leaned towards Knightwalker from his bar stool. "If we're supposed to be listening in on people shouldn't we be, I don't know, near them?" they were seated at the bar counter while most of the "animals", Knightwalker's opinion, were seated at tables and booths in the back of the bar.<p>

Knightwalker couldn't help but sigh, looked like she would need to do a little teaching.

"Because..." Knightwalker leaned and whispered back. "...we're looking for braggers."

"And. . . ." Natsu trailed off wishing for her to continue.

_'Easy, Knightwalker. Patience is a virtue.'_ Knightwalker suppressed an eye twitch. "Tell me, when someone in your guild-"

"Our guild."

That would take some time getting used to.

"-our guild has a problem or just plain wants to show off to someone and have a drink, who do they go to?"

"Easy, Mira." Natsu answered.

"And what is Mira?"

"Fairy Tail Wizard, duh."

Idiot.

"What else is she?" eye twitch.

". . . .Bartender?"

"Exactly." finally progress. "And do you know why you go to talk to her more then anyone else?"

". . . . Because she's nice?"

"That's not incorrect, but that's also not the answer I'm looking for." Knightwalker explained. "You go to talk to her for two reasons. The first, alcohol, obviously. Second, she listens. A bartender's job is to not only serve drinks but to listen. Do you know why?"

"No." Natsu shook his head like a child.

"Of course you don't." Knightwalker sighed. "The two main reasons that push people to alcohol are either to celebrate something good going on in their lives, or to get over something depressing."

"Ok..." Natsu trailed off still confused.

"So if the bartender listens, the people will talk, and when they talk they relive what's going on in their lives, which in turn makes them want more alcohol, and that's just good business for the bartender." Natsu took in all she said before he tried to remember how they got to where they were, conversation-wise

". . . . We got pretty sidetracked, huh?" he remembered.

". . . . . Yes we have." Knightwalker agreed. "The point is, the people here..." Knightwalker tilted her head to the other people seated at the bar counter. "...are more likely to say something that is useful. That being said, I still want you using those ears to listen in on the rest of the bar."

"Uh, right." he was getting a headache, hopefully listening on everyone's conversations will help distract him from all the learning.

Knightwalker on the other hand went back to listening to the people around her and using the mirror in front of her, behind the bar shelves, to keep an eye on any suspicious behavior.

It didn't take long for something to raise her internal alarm.

_'That's the third time that man glanced at us.'_ it was subtle and most people wouldn't have noticed or cared for it, but Knightwalker wasn't most people.

She noticed it.

And she was on alert.

_'Shit. Don't tell me-'_

"Hey fucking Fairies!" that caught everyone's attention.

_'Damn it!'_ Knightwalker inwardly cursed. _'How did he know who we are?' _

"Finally!" Natsu shouted as he threw off his cloak. He was getting sick and tired of all the cloak and dagger crap.

He wanted to cut loose.

"Guess there's no choice." Knightwalker sighed before her eye caught the cloaked figure (there was a lot of them at the bar, but that was expected) who seemed to give away their identities leaving the bar through the back door. "Scratch that! Natsu follow him! He might know something!"

"Why can't you-"

"You have the nose, not me!" Natsu growled in frustration before he ran after the cloaked figure who was already out of the bar.

"You're not going anywhere pinky." ignoring the horrible insult, Natsu dipped his shoulder and plowed through the group of people who were in his way.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Knightwalker mocked as a good number of people picked themselves up off the floor. "You just got knocked around like a bunch of rag dolls." hopefully her taunting would draw their focus on her and away from Natsu.

He didn't need these people holding him up.

Her taunt worked.

Ignoring the horrible quality of insults and threats, Knightwalker removed her cloak and revealed her identity to everyone in the bar.

Knightwalker had to admit it, she was impressed with Scarlet. The second they saw who she was (who they thought she was) they all went pale and looked like they were going to crap themselves.

"It's T-Titani-"

"Wrong." Knightwalker cut a stuttering thug off.

"W-What?" another questioned.

"I'm not Erza Scarlet." Knightwalker explained. "I'm. . . . her twin sister."

"Really?" she couldn't but smirk as she saw their expressions change. She could tell they thought that if she wasn't Scarlet they had a chance to take her.

Oh, how wrong they were.

"Come guys, she isn't Titania. We can take her." a random voice spoke up in an attempt to motivate the others. Knightwalker couldn't help but grin even more.

"You want to test that?" even without her Ten Commandments (something she didn't want to use, ever if possible) she knew she could take them on.

"Know your place bitch!" one charged forward and threw a straight punch. Knightwalker couldn't help but snort at the punch as she ducked under and delivered a quick jab to the stomach.

The man's reaction was immediate.

He fell to his knees and vomited before passing out.

Right in his vomit.

"Disgusting." Knightwalker commented as eyed the unconscious man. Shaking her head she turned her attention to the rest of the bar. "Who's next?" the taunting with the combination of alcohol caused two men to ignore their brains that were telling them to flee and charge.

Knightwalker slid back slightly and prepared to take down the two. One was coming from ten o'clock with a pool cue raised over his head ready to be swung, and the other was rushing in at three o'clock, a broken piece of glass in his hands.

As the pool cue was swung horizontally, Knightwalker slipped back and to the left as she ducked, letting the pool cue fly over her head and into the glass wielding man's. The man holding the piece of glass was sent stumbling back into a table as Knightwalker delivered a left hook to the other man's jaw, knocking him out. As the other man struggled to get up, alcohol and a smack to the head not helping, Knightwalker ran to him and delivered a knee to his face.

"That's three." Knightwalker counted. "Who's next?"

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Natsu gritted his teeth as he pulled his fist out of the ground. He had caught up to the cloaked figure not too long ago but he couldn't get a hit on him.<p>

There was two reasons for that.

One, he wouldn't stop running.

Fucking coward.

Two, every time Natsu would launch an attack, a magic circle would appear at the man's feet before he jumped out of the way at an amazing speed. What made the situation even more annoying was the fact that the man could jump off the side of buildings too.

Meaning he made for one hard man to catch.

"Stop jumping you bastard!" Natsu shouted as he used a boost of fire at his feet to jump after his target. He thought about blasting him with a Fire Dragon's Roar but he showed his slight growth in maturity (he would give that credit to Hisako and Erza) by opting not to.

The reason?

The buildings that they were running by were apartment complexes. Meaning, if he were to mindlessly throw attacks he could seriously hurt or even kill innocent people.

Fuck that.

The only people he was going to hurt were the guy he was chasing and whoever hurt Levy, Jet, and Droy.

But how was he going to catch this guy?

.

.

.

.

.

After a few moments of thinking a grin formed on Natsu's face.

_'That could work.'_ Natsu thought before he used a boost of fire to jump at the cloaked man, who jumped to away and towards a building wall, Natsu following right after.

Just as Natsu planned, his target jumped off the building before Natsu could get to him.

_'Got you.'_ instead of following Natsu grabbed onto a windowsill with one hand and launched a stream of fire with his other. Said stream of fire was condensed and was made to grab not burn, just like the time he used it when Erigor sent him flying down a canyon.

Natsu smirked when he saw that the stream of fire was going to grab the man's leg before he could adjust himself and jump off the floor. But once again a magic circle appeared on the floor and instead of using his feet to jump off it, he, just barely, placed a single finger on the magic circle and was launched forward.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Natsu swung his hand forward causing the stream of fire to whip towards the cloaked man.

He missed again.

"Damn it!" Natsu gritted his teeth. "Alright! Try dodging this!" dropping to the ground, Natsu made a gun like shape with his free hand and began shooting fire bullets from his index finger, all the while using his other hand to control his whip like stream of fire.

Natsu missed with his first couple of shots but clipped his target just as he turned a corner. Natsu smirked as he saw the man tumble to the ground before falling out of sight around the corner.

"Got the bastard!" Natsu bolted down the street, turned the corner, and. . . . got a flying kick to the face.

He grunted in pain as he was sent flying and smacked into the side of a building. Not wanting to give Natsu any time to recover, the cloaked man jumped, with a boost from his magic circle, and tried to kick Natsu again. Fortunately for Natsu, he was able to dive out the way and land in a roll before coming out of said roll and launching another stream of condensed fire.

Missing his kick, the cloaked figure activated another magic circle and jumped off the wall to dodge Natsu's stream of fire, forcing him to once again use his free hand to shoot fire bullets while the man soared through the air.

He missed a-freaking-gain.

"Son of a bitch!" Natsu screamed as he began to give chase again to the man, who jumped on a nearby building.

Just as Natsu began to gather fire beneath him to jump, the man came crashing to the ground not too far away from him.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"Huh?" Natsu gaped at the downed man.

"I believe you were chasing someone." Natsu craned his head up only to see Erza glaring down on the man she punched.

"Yeah. Thanks." Natsu walked over to the man and threw him into an alley. "He was a pain in the ass." Natsu commented as Erza jumped down from the building.

"I'm sure he was." Erza stoically answered.

_'Damn, she's serious.'_ Natsu thought as he watched Erza slam the man against the wall then summon one of her swords. _'Good.'_

"Who are you? No, that's not the question I should be asking. The question I should be asking is: Are you a member of Laughing Coffin?!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." the cloaked man causally answered. Natsu couldn't help but think the man was an idiot. Only an idiot would talk like that to Erza; especially, when she was pissed.

"I am NOT in the mode to be trifled with!" Erza roared as she slammed the man's head into the wall. "Now answer my question!" the response Erza received wasn't her desired one.

"Hmmmm. So this is Titania." the man mused. "How scary. You really do live up to your reputation." instead of lashing out, Erza furrowed her eyebrows and stared intently at the man.

It was strange, the way the man was speaking was almost as if he wasn't there. It was like he was watching from an outside perspective. And now that she got a good look at him, she could see a strange glint in his eye.

"Who are you? And I mean the real you?" Erza's eyes bore into the man's eyes just daring him to lie.

"Tch. It seems you live up to your reputation a little too much." the man muttered before the glint in his eyes slowly disappeared. After the glint disappeared the man began to blink slowly before he began to freak out.

"What the hell? Where am I?! Who are you two?!" ignoring the man's frantic questioning, Natsu turned to Erza with a confused look.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Erza replied before turning her attention to the frantic man. "Are you a member of Laughing Coffin?" she doubted he was but it was better safe then sorry.

She got what she was expecting, gibberish and confusion. It took him a while to calm down (having a scarlet, haired woman pointing a sword at him didn't help) enough to give them a solid answer. Apparently, the last thing the man remembered was riding on a train before everything went blank.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Natsu grumbled as he and Erza walked out of the alley.

"On the contrary, now we learned that our enemy has the ability to control other people." Erza grimly stated.

That was a very fearsome ability that could cause them serious problems.

"So, now what?" Natsu questioned.

"Where's Knightwalker?

"She's. . . shit!" Natsu cursed before he broke out into a sprint.

"Natsu! What's going on?" Erza asked as she caught up to him.

"When I left to chase after that guy, Knightwalker was getting into a fight with. . . .well everyone in the bar." Natsu answered as he picked up his pace.

"Oh. . . . I'm sure she'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"That's twelve." Knightwalker said as she flipped over a table flying towards her and performed a heel drop kick on the man that threw said table. "Thirteen."<p>

_'That was a pretty good warm up.'_ Knightwalker mentally commented before she turned her attention to the only other people standing in the bar. They stood off to the side while the others attacked, but it wasn't out of kindness. No, it was to let the non-wizards have their try.

Now it was their turn.

"Anyone up for round two?" Knightwalker smirked, angering a bald man with multiple tattoos. The bald, tattoo man pulled out a number of throwing knives that began to float in front of him. A second later, they came flying at Knightwalker, who ran and jumped behind the bar counter. The force behind the knives was so strong that they even, albeit slightly, pierced through the bar counter. "Not bad." Knightwalker whistled at seeing the knives pierce through the tough wood of the bar counter.

Drawing her attention away from the knives, Knightwalker reached up to grab a bottle of alcohol from a shelf and then grabbed a lighter from a drawer. She then made her way to the far right side of the bar counter, Knightwalker then took in a big gulp of alcohol and kept it in her mouth.

_'Should've chose something with a little less kick.'_ Knightwalker thought. There was a reason you downed alcohol quickly.

"What happened to all that big talk girly?" the bald, tattoo man taunted as he closed in on the bar counter.

_'Girly? Is this guy serious?'_ Knightwalker almost chuckled at the man's choice of words.

After a few more seconds Knightwalker hopped over the bar counter, stuck the lighter in front of her face, and then sprayed the alcohol from her mouth.

The combination of the alcohol and the fire, created a fireball. Luckily for the bald, tattoo man, he was able to dive out of the way. Unluckily for him, Knightwalker dashed towards him and kicked him in the stomach before he could pick himself off the ground

"Ah!" the man screamed as he flew across the room and out of a window. Knightwalker on the other hand had to roll backwards to avoid an electrified whip. As she stood up from her roll, Knightwalker grabbed a chair and threw it at her attacker. The whip lashed forward and smashed the wooden chair to pieces, which was exactly what Knightwalker was anticipating. Before the pieces could fall to the ground, Knightwalker grabbed two of the leg pieces and jammed the blunt side in the whip wielder's throat, who responded by gagging and dropping to the ground.

Another attacker, a woman, pulled out a pair of Magic Pistols, only to have the Knightwalker throw the two chair legs right into her stomach. The two pieces of wood slammed into the woman's stomach with tremendous force causing her to bend over in pain. Seeing a perfect opening, Knightwalker ran to the woman and, once she was close enough, brought her leg all the way back before kicking the woman right in the face. The woman was sent flipping backwards through the air before she came crashing down on a pool table, which broke to say the least.

Still not getting anytime to rest, Knightwalker had to roll over a table to dodge a curved sword made of water. Rolling off the table, Knightwalker landed a few feet away, giving her a chance to evaluate her last opponent.

Appearance was nothing special, but the two water blades were. Looking around, Knightwalker pulled three of the throwing knives, that were embedded in the bar counter, out and decided to use them to counter the water blades.

"You got balls to fight me with those little knives girl." the man said causing Knightwalker to scoff.

She never understood that use of the word.

Why do people say "grow some balls"?

Balls are weak and sensitive.

If you want to be tough, grow a vagina.

Those things can take a pounding.

But maybe she was just being bias because she was a woman.

Who knows.

"Anyone ever tell you it's not the weapon but the one wielding it?" Knightwalker questioned before she put one of the knives in her mouth and bit down on the handle to hold it in place; she held the other two knives in a reverse grip. After getting into her fighting stance Knightwalker released magic from her hands and had them coat the knives so they could withstand her opponents weapons.

Of course, she had never tried this before so she wasn't sure her magic would even coat the knives, she could be easily just wasting her magic. She got her answer when she swung one of the knives to test it out and ended up cutting a table clean in half.

_'Well, what do you know. It worked.'_ Knightwalker grinned.

Earthland's magic was a lot better than Edolas' hands down.

Her last opponent's eyes opened wide when he saw what Knightwalker could do with the knives. Her little display forced the man to attack immediately. Hopefully he could take her out before she put the knives to use. So he swung his swords relentlessly in an effort to overwhelm Knightwalker, but they were all blocked.

If she were to be perfectly honest with herself, Knightwalker would describe her opponent as nothing more than disappointing. Sure, his attacks seemed dangerous but to a battle hardened warrior like herself it was nothing more than arms flailing about. He didn't even force her to take a single step, she just stood there the whole time.

_'Ok, this is getting sad.'_ Knightwalker thought as she saw the man begin to sweat profusely and breath at a heavy rate. She on the other hand just looked bored.

Perhaps she had overestimated her opponent.

"Stop blocking and just die!"

She was leaning towards that she overestimated him.

"How you doing red!?"

And now an audience for the pathetic show called a "fight".

"What do you think?" Knightwalker gave a deadpanned response (which wasn't easy with a knife still in her mouth) as she turned her head away from her opponent, all the while still blocking his attacks.

"I think you should finish this guy so we can get down to more serious matters." Scarlet stated as she crossed her arms.

"Right." with that said Knightwalker threw the knife in her mouth with a twist of her head forcing the man to duck to avoid it. That gave Knightwalker the opening to uppercut the man sending him flying into the air before he crashed onto a table. "Weak." Knightwalker sighed.

"You really got fired up." Natsu commented as he surveyed the bar.

It was a mess and unconscious bodies were littered all over the place.

"More like warmed up." Knightwalker shrugged her shoulders. "You catch the guy?"

"Yeah, but we got nothing." Natsu grumbled.

"What the hell do you mean you got nothing? Don't tell me you two were too scared to rough the guy up for some answers?" she understood that these people were the good guys, but they couldn't expect to just ask nicely and then they would get what they wanted.

"Don't be ridiculous." Erza scoffed. "I would've broken every bone in that man's body if I felt it would get us what we wanted."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Dude was being controlled. At least that's what she thinks." Natsu answered before he adopted a far off look in his eyes. "Uh. I-I'm going to go to. . . the bathroom." the two Erza's watched with raised eyebrows as Natsu disappeared through a door on the other side of the bar.

"So he was being controlled?" Knightwalker questioned getting the two back on topic.

"That's what it looked like."

"Is that even possible?" Earthland magic really was something if it was.

"I've never heard of such a magic, but I wouldn't be surprised if a magic like that existed. It would most likely be a lost magic if it is true."

"Ok." Knightwalker began. "Let's assume that, that man was being controlled. The question then is: Who was controlling him and why?"

"I think it's a safe bet to say that Laughing Coffin is behind this."

"Agreed. But why? If these people are as smart as we've been told they should know that these..." Knightwalker motioned her head towards the unconscious bodies sprawled across the bar. "... bums wouldn't be enough to do anything really."

"They're sick bastards, that's why!" Scarlet spat, her words filled with venom. Knightwalker herself was pretty sure that Scarlet's saliva could burn straight through the table. "It was probably just for fun for them!"

_'That's possible...'_ Knightwalker mused. _'...or you could just be letting your emotions get the better of you.'_ as if to emphasize her point Scarlet slammed her fist down on the table breaking it to pieces.

"So, all in all, we got nothing."

"That's not true." Scarlet disagreed causing Knightwalker to raise an eyebrow.

"How so?"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"I hope one of you has good news." Erza stated.

Herself along with Gajeel and Mira were having a three way conversation through the Communication Lacrima shortly after she got done beating the crap out of the two guys who were harassing a innocent young lady.

"I'll I got is the name of a guy who was looking for information about some ruins near Sapparo." Gajeel spoke up.

"Ruins near Sapparo?" it wasn't a guarantee but there was a good chance that the information Gajeel had could be exactly what they were looking for. "Well, what is it?" Erza impatiently questioned.

"Rai."

"How reliable is your information?" Rai could most likely be the guy.

Archeologist.

Looking for ruins near Sapparo.

It was more than possible.

"It's reliable." Mira spoke up.

"What did you learn Mira?"

"His full name is Rai Sumeragi. He recently bought a home in Sapparo, which-"

"Coincides with Gajeel's information." Erza finished. "Alright, Mira give me the address."

"Titani-"

"Gajeel before you get started, I will tell you that no, we're not going to wait for you." Erza began. "I understand you want revenge and I won't stop you from coming, but I also won't wait and possibly let this man get away just so you can get your revenge."

". . . Fine." Gajeel growled. "But I'm already on the way."

"Of course you are." Erza mumbled while Gajeel cut the connection off from his side.

"What should we do?" Mira questioned.

"I want you two to go to Era to meet Master and catch him up with everything. . . Also, inform me on what the Magic Council plans to do about the current situation." Erza added as an afterthought.

"Got it." Mira nodded before she to cut her connection off.

"One step closer." Erza whispered just seconds before she felt Natsu's magic energy._ 'That boy, he's always on the move.'_

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>"I see." Knightwalker mumbled before she attempted to mull over all the information, only to be snapped out of her thoughts when the sound of glass shattering resonated from the bathroom.<p>

They were both on their feet in an instant.

"Natsu, what was that noise !?" Erza questioned.

No answer.

Could someone have been hiding in the bathroom and attacked Natsu in the hope of catching him off guard?

That thought had both of them rushing through the bar, never mind the fact that Natsu was no pushover and his nose would make it damn hard for him to be snuck up on.

You could never be to careful with the people you hold dear.

All their worries were put to rest when a sheepish looking Natsu walked out of the bathroom. After Scarlet reprimanded Natsu for making her worry, they made their way towards the address Scarlet received.

As they walked through the streets of Sapparo, Knightwalker couldn't but feel something was off. She just couldn't believe that, that little set up back at the bar was just for fun.

A foreboding feeling enveloped her that she just couldn't shake off. Not that she wanted to, ignoring such things tended to come back and bite one on their ass. So, instead of trying to ignore the feeling she opted to put the information she knew together.

Laughing Coffin.

Rai Sumeragi.

Why would an archeologist get involved with such a dangerous group of people?

He could've been coerced.

Or maybe he was being controlled when he submitted the request.

Hell, Rai Sumeragi might not even be a real person. Rai Sumeragi could've been nothing more than a false identity made up so Laughing Coffin could set up Team Shadow Gear.

Too many possibilities.

So, that left the only other link, Laughing Coffin.

What was the point of the trap, she would use that word loosely since it utterly failed, in the bar? If they were as informed as they were dangerous, Laughing Coffin should've known that the people in the bar stood no chance against herself and Natsu. She didn't buy Scarlet's reason for the attack, it just didn't sit well with her.

"This is it." Scarlet stated drawing Knightwalker from her musings.

They were no longer in the seedy part of the city, instead they were in a residential area. It wasn't anything high class but it was a above decent area. The homes around were all two stories and were all right next to each other leaving no space in between, making it dangerous for any innocent people if a fight broke out.

They would need to do things quickly and quietly.

So, that's why Knightwalker was crouched down, back pressed against the wall right next to the front door. Scarlet and Natsu were in the same position at the back door. Silently but quickly, they both turned the door knobs, effectively breaking the locks that couldn't hold out against their strength, and entered the home.

As Knightwalker silently crept through the living room her eyes narrowed. Besides Scarlet and Natsu she couldn't sense anyone else in the home. That didn't help quell the foreboding feeling that settled in her gut not too long ago. If anything, it made the feeling grow.

(Squish)

Knightwalker stopped dead in her tracks when she felt a squishy substance under her foot. Lifting her foot up, Knightwalker squatted down to inspect the substance.

_'This is-'_ Knightwalker never got to finish her train of thought because of a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Explosive Lacrima!" Natsu's voice reverberated throughout the house. "Run!" and they all did.

_'Shit!'_ Knightwalker inwardly cursed as she bolted towards the nearest window. _'I should've known that this was a-'_ she never got to finish her thought because the moment she dove towards the window the Explosive Lacrima went off.

Luckily for Knightwalker the force of the explosion hit her before the fireball, which sent her flying out of the window and into the wall of a house across the street. Unluckily for her, the same thing happened to Scarlet only a story above her, so after Scarlet hit the wall she fell. . . . right on Knightwalker.

_'Ugh. My back.'_ Knightwalker groaned from her spot from under Scarlet. _'No wonder Scarlet always wears armor.'_ Knightwalker thought before she had enough if being a cushion.

"Get off me." Knightwalker growled.

"Sorry." Scarlet groaned as she rolled of Knightwalker.

"Where's Natsu?" Knightwalker questioned as she tried to calm down her rapidly beating heart.

"I think he's on the other side of the house." Scarlet responded as she sat up. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. Fire doesn't hurt him, so the only thing that could've done any damage was the force of the blast, and me and Natsu have sex harder than that, so no worries." Scarlet explained.

"Right." Knightwalker sat up and gave Scarlet a dry look. "I don't ever want to know anything about your sex life."

"Sorry." Scarlet blushed once she realized what she said. Knightwalker ignored the blushing knight and began to mull over what just happened.

She couldn't help but curse herself for not realizing the trap earlier. Ever since Natsu's, her Natsu's, death, her mind hasn't been as sharp as it was before. But now that mind was getting its gears moving, trying to return to what it once was.

Her mind was telling her one thing.

They were caught in a web.

A web spun by Laughing Coffin.

And it would be a pain in the ass to unravel themselves from that web.

"Did the little Fairies break a wing?" both Erza's turned their heads to the obnoxious voice only to see a number of sadistic smiling men. And from what Knightwalker could tell by their magic energy, they weren't pushovers like the guys back at the bar.

Yup, a real pain in the ass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked this chapter. As you could see, I'm trying to do more with my arcs. I'm not sure how good of a job I did but I'll continue to get better.**

**Ok, I know I said this authors note was going to be about the story and whatnot, but there's been a change of plans.**

**Let me explain. **

**When I first started editing this chapter it was Wednesday and when I finished it was late Saturday. Meaning, the 1st author's note was before I watched the season finales of My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU, The Devil Is a Part-Timer, and Valvrave the Liberator. The 2nd one, this one, came after.**

**I have a few things to say.**

**1st is about Valvrave.**

**What the fuck?!**

**H****ow could you do that to people?!**

**As a Haruto x Saki shipper I feel robbed! I went into episode 12 thinking, like an idiot, that they were getting together. It seemed so sure, and then snatch. Bastards took it away so freakin fast. And that timeskip at the beginning of the episode.**

**What the hell?!**

**I hope more than anything that, that kid, who most of us can agree that it's L-elf's, is Saki's too. I hope the writer is just screwing with us again, and that Haruto and Saki will get together when it's all said and done. It's possible, the writer just proven himself to being an ass. And just because Saki was with the kid doesn't mean that she's his mom. She could be just an aunt like figure in the kids life and she could just be watching him.**

**When I first saw the kid I thought it was L-elf's and Shoko's because the hair. The color was L-elf's and the style was Shoko's, at least that's what I thought when I saw it. Now some people may try to bring up the kids eyes, which looked purple, like Saki's but I can see that being a trick. Think about it, the room was dark so that could've been to not let us get a good look, and on top of that L-elf's eyes a purple. Not the same shade as Saki's but still enough to pass as the kids father.**

**And the promise Saki was talking about in the 200 year timeskip could be to a dead Shoko, the promise being to look after her son.**

** I'm hoping at least. **

**I swear if those two don't get together and Saki gets with L-elf, I'm done Valvrave the Liberator. God, it's just like Natsu and Erza all over again. Except, the writer really went out of his way to get people to bite on the Haruto and Saki pairing.**

**Honestly this hit me pretty damn hard. **

**It's surprising really. **

**I actually began writing a Haruto x Saki fic.**

**I'm close to 3,000 words, but I want each chapter to be at least 10,000 words. So it might be a while before I put it out.**

**I was so happy about a season 2, now I'****m just sad.**

**Onto the Devil is a part-timer but I'll keep it short.**

**I loved that ending.**

**Ending it with an umbrella scene was perfect. **

**Finishing it just like it began.**

**And Emi's blush and smile was adorable, the hero's really a girl with a crush deep down. But the best part was the umbrella twirl at the end. Such a simple act, yet so meaningful. Also I heard that it's getting a season 2.**

**Hell yeah!**

**For My teen romantic comedy snafu, what can I say, Hachiman and Yukino are great together. **

**Also, Hachiman is one of the best protagonist ever. **

**Dude tells it like it is. **

**I also love how he refuses character growth and remains who he is.**

**One last thing, there's a Natsu and Knightwalker story out, it's pretty good, so check it out. **


	22. Midnight Madness

**A/N: Damn I was gone for a while.**

**Almost 4 months. **

**But like the times before I hope to make up with a long chapter.**

**This one is almost 16,000 words before the authors note, so rejoice!**

**Or not, really I'm not too sure about this chapter, it's almost all action based but I don't know, I feel like it wasn't good. **

**What do you think?**

**Moving on to my rant. Yes, once again I'm gonna rant. I do this because...**

**1: I can.**

**2: Other people out there seem to share some of my thoughts.**

**I mean, who doesn't like knowing other people like some of the things you do?**

**Ok, so before I rant more I will answer some questions.**

**There will be no Kagura x Knightwalker. I don't do yaoi or yuri. Anyways, Knightwalker is and will always be loyal to Edo Natsu even if he is dead, so no one should waste their time shipping her with someone in this fic. **

**As for Kagura, well I'm playing around with the idea of including her in someone's harem and no it's not Natsu. Honestly this person is actually one of the many characters I'm gonna bring into this story from different anime and manga. **

**Don't worry though, I'm not just gonna randomly pull them from different universes for this fic. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter. Also, I'm gonna start calling characters brought in from other manga, anime, or wherever, Cross Over Character.**

**Or COC for short.**

**Hopefully, it'll be a thing like OOC, OC, and POV. **

**By the way, am I the only person that didn't know what the hell those three meant when you started reading fanfics?**

**Moving on...**

**One of the COC's that I'm bringing into this story that will have a big and consistent role, especially as she ****gets older, is ****Morgiana from Magi. I just love her physical dominance. Even though she won't have magic in this story she'll still manage to kick major ass with just her bare hands and feet. I'm going to try to focus on the point that **Morgiana is able to fight toe to toe with high ranking wizards without magic. The whole without magic will be a big thing. Also when it comes to who she will be paired with (yes, she'll find someone) I will say I don't ship her with Alibaba.****

****I have nothing against the guy I just don't ship the two. I do ship her with Aladdin though. I know it's a weird pairing but hey, I like what I like and since it's my story I write what I like. Although, there won't be a huge amount of interaction between them because Aladdin seems like a traveler to me. Always setting off to see another part of the world. That being said, he'll stop by Fairy Tail at times (I really want to write him seeing the Fairy Tail woman, if you know what I mean) and they'll talk through lacrimas. Although, it'll be more like Aladdin talking and Morgiana happily listening. I think they balance each other like that along with their personalities.****

****Oh yeah, and I'm definitely going to have her, when she's older, fight with evil Jellal. Man are those two gonna go at it and Morgiana will win that fight.****

****Also as** jackjccraig pointed out Morgiana and Erza have similar backgrounds (both being slaves) and I plan for them to bond (is that the right word?) over that. I also may tweak the age differential between them by a year or two.**

**And while were on the topic, did anyone see episode 1 of the new Magi season****?**

**BADASS!**

**Had me hooked the first minute. Aladdin is a beast. I'm for sure gonna write a scene like that later on in this fic.**

**Wow, that was a pretty long rant and I'm still not done.**

**Xzaftkiel I recognize that "Au Revoir'" from somewhere but I can't find out where. **

**It's a mystery.**

**I would like to announce to all those Haruto and Saki fans (I'm looking at you Caramellatte560, Larsmen, and Xzaftkiel) that I actually started a fic about those two.**

**It's titled The Gift of a Curse.**

**It's only one chapter long but it's a little over 15,000 words. I want every chapter to be at least 10,000 and I'm around 8,000 on chapter two. Anyway, I would like the support because in my opinion it needs it. It only has 11 reviews and like less than 2,000 views.**

**So yeah.**

**I've been waiting for a while, but the Strike the Blood anime finally came out. I'm not usually into vampires but I ship Yukina x Kojo.**

**Oh yeah, I totally found two new pairings to ship.**

**Setsuna x Mariana, f****uck Feldt, a****nd Jaune x Pyrrha.**

**The first pairing for those who don't know, is from Gundam 00.**

**Now, I'm not really a mecha fan (only watched like 4 of them) but Gundam 00 was great. I suggest even if you don't like mecha to give it a try. I love Setsuna's back story and what he became. I mean from a brainwashed child guerrilla soldier who killed his parents to an innovator then innovator/ ELS hybrid. **

**I just I love it.**

**I love the fact that someone with his background was the first person to reform and take that next step in mankind's advancement. And I thought his relationship with Marina was really...deep.**

**From the very beginning they both wanted the same thing but went about it two opposite ways. And the ending of the movie would've been way better if they followed the manga ending. **

**Speaking about the movie, it is, in my opinion, the best anime movie I've seen. I think it's because season 2 pretty much set things up so the movie could just hit the ground running. It didn't need a whole lot of time to set things up like most movies.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

**About Jaune x Pyrrha well if you hadn't heard about them I'll say they're from RWBY. It's a webtoon you can find my googling RWBY. The bad thing about it is the episodes a freaking short. The longest I think was like 16 minutes but the fight scenes are good especially the ones on youtube.**

**Nora's great to.**

**We'll break his legs!**

**The look in her eyes when she said that was great.**

**Time to start wrapping this up.**

**And I'll finish with what I think is an underrated franchise.**

**That is of course, To aru majutsu no index or a certain magical index for english.**

**I finally seen the movie.**

**I totally ship Touma x Shutaura.**

**When she came out of that racer like magic for the first time I was like hot damn! That suit she wears is really tight. That being said I actually started writing a series of one shots about the pairing. I only put one chapter though, so yeah.**

**Continuing with the Tou-Man, did anyone read volume 8? Whoa! The world ended! How's the Tou-Man gonna break that illusion? Also Lessar finally made an appearance. I love her I swear. Out of all of the girls in Touma's harem she's the funnest. Like when she forced Touma to choose her swimsuit and if he didn't she would strip both of them which would get him in trouble.**

**Oh yeah and when she wanted to go shopping at 50% Less Skin Covered. Then Touma tried to get her to go to another more appropriate store and her response.**

**That's for hicks.**

**Gotta love Lessar.**

**Also, the Railgun S remake of the SISTER arc was amazing! That being said, I only really watched the episodes where Kami-yan made an appearance but those episodes were great! The bridge scene was so freaking emotional and Misaka crying was adorable.**

**I won't lie, I love it when strong, tough girls cry. It's just so cute. I also loved how the ending of episode 14. How Misaka was thinking that there was no hero out there that would save her and what does Touma do? Promises to save one of the sisters and bring her back.**

**That's how the Tou-man gets his harem in the thousands.**

**I can see why Misaka fell for him, hell even though I don't ship the two, I came pretty damn close. **

**Episode 15 was the best though, even the title was perfect.**

**Kamijou Touma**

**That was it. **

**But it was enough, just by that you already knew that someone was getting saved, an illusion was getting broken, and someone was getting their face punched in. And what a punch. The first one they showed and the second one overall was fucking epic and the way continued the punch and threw Accelerator into the ground made it even better. **

**Also the plasma scene was on another level from the original. When I say Touma get caught up in that tornado, I was like that's real misfortune right there.**

**Although I am curious to the part before he hit him with that major uppercut Touma was gliding just above the ground and I'm wondering how did that happen.**

**Weird.**

**Touma vs Accelerator [Railgun S] - Falling Inside The Black **

**That is the title of a great amv about the fight I suggest you watch it.**

**Touma is really one of the most underrated characters out there. Just a regular high school student who's willing to help anyone who needs help and he doesn't need a reason.**

**That is the Tou-Man.**

**He also has bad luck except with the ladies. They always fall for the Kami-yan disease.**

**Time to wrap this up.**

**Monogatari Series Second Season is amazing!**

**The head tilts are back! **

**No one does it better than Senjougahara. Kinda sucks she cut her hair, she can pull of short hair, but I think she looked way better with her hair long. **

**I almost went insane with how long it took for Araragi to make an appearance but what an appearance! He looked pretty badass. And when he petted Hanekawa, adorable. Also, the fire sisters response when **Hanekawa asked what their boyfriends were like was the best.****

**Just like big brother! **

**Complex much.**

**Araragi's relationship with Shinobu really grown since the beginning. Did you see her when she saw little Araragi? **

**And wow did Hachikuji grow up, just wow!**

**But I think the best arc so far was the Sengoku arc. She went Medusa yandere! What was even better was when she flipped out on her teacher and students. I was like oh shit she's going nuts.**

**Hell yeah!**

**I can't wait until the **Senjougahara arc though. That will be the best.****

****Ok, bout to wrap this up, I just need to say something I learned recently.****

****. . . . .Yaya is the cutest in the world.****

****I'm not into lolis but Yaya is the cutest and strong as hell.****

****Oh yeah, Black Haze, it's a manga or webtoon, whatever, read it.****

****It's great.****

****Also, I'm going to start suggesting songs to listen to for certain parts of my story. I'm not sure exactly when, but it'll be like this.****

****{OST: Insert song here}****

****So all you have to do is look it up on youtube. I was going to say to copy and paste but for some reason I can't copy anything from a story anymore.****

****Am I the only one?****

****My last question: This site is adding something about pairing mode, does anyone know what exactly that would do?****

****Now on to the story.****

****Wait, I just found something out.****

****BLACK BULLETS GETTING AN ANIME!****

****Fuck yeah.****

****I've been waiting forever for it to get an anime, hope it doesn't take forever for it to come out.****

* * *

><p>"Shit, that hurt." Natsu groaned as he sat himself up and rubbed the back of his head. "Stupid, Explosive Lacrima. I used to like those things to." he slowly stood up and took in the burning building he was blasted out of just seconds earlier.<p>

Probably a good idea to not let the firing continue growing.

He'd feel bad if other people's houses got burned down.

Taking a deep breath, the fire drifted away from the house and into his mouth, stopping any threat of the fire growing. As he let out a content sigh and patted his belly, a war hammer (it looked awfully like an oversized sledgehammer) slammed right into the side of his face. The blow packed enough power to send him flying down the street and into someones home.

"Owww." Natsu groaned from his place on the floor as he clutched the side of his face. "What the hell was that?" he questioned to himself out loud as he sat up and brushed some debris off him.

The blurry vision he received from the attacked was accompanied by a splitting headache which was made worse by the ringing in his head. Natsu was not pleased, not pleased at all.

_'I swear,' _Natsu began as he stood up and made his way towards the hole he made, _'when I find the bastard tha-' _he was cut off when the same war hammer he was hit with earlier was thrown directly into his stomach.

Just like before, the hammer had an unbelievable amount of force behind it which resulted in Natsu being thrown through the rest of the house and into another one.

He couldn't breath.

The air was knocked completely out of his lungs.

He could do nothing more but rock back and forth on the floor as he clutched his stomach.

Eventually, the air returned to his lungs, allowing him to let out a whimper. The two hits felt like an all out punch from Erza.

In short, they hurt like hell.

"You ain't so tough." Natsu finally got a look at his attacker as he stood over him and gave him disappointed look.

He was big, not as big as Elfman or Laxus, but big nonetheless. He wore leather straps on his shirtless chest that crossed over each other to form an "x". His pants looked like they were made from animal fur and his boots seemed to be made for hunting.

He sort of looked like a viking just without the helmet and hairiness.

"Shut the fuck up." Natsu groaned. The "viking" raised an eyebrow at Natsu. His response was pretty late but he did smack him around like a rag doll so he didn't pay it any mind.

"It doesn't really matter in the end." the "viking" said as he lifted his hammer. A magic circle appeared in front of the hammer causing Natsu to wonder what his magic was. That thought process was brought to an end when the "viking" brought down his hammer forcing Natsu to block it by catching it with his hands.

He regretted that reaction because just like the times before, the force behind the hammer was incredible. When Natsu caught the hammer he felt his arms explode with pain while his back was forced into the floor causing a small crater to appear.

Natsu gritted his teeth as the "viking" continued to push down on his hammer but Natsu wouldn't give. As they continued their struggle Natsu slowly began to push back the hammer, but unfortunately a magic circle appeared on the tip of the man's foot causing Natsu's eyes to widened.

_'You gotta be fucking-' _he never got a chance to finish his thoughts as the foot reeled back and was slammed right into his side. He was, once again, sent flying through the house and even a few more before he found himself skidding and bouncing off the streets of Sapporo.

A gasp of pain escaped his lips as he stopped rolling, allowing him to try to catch his breath.

Fuck, he was getting his ass handed to him.

And the fight barely even started.

But, there was no way in hell he wasn't going to pay that bastard back.

Punching the ground, Natsu forced his pain filled body to stand up and glared at the "viking". Said "viking" was walking out of the house with the same damn disappointed look on his face.

The bastard was taking him lightly.

"You!" Natsu growled as flames began to form around him. "Are you a member of Laughing Coffin?!"

"I have no reason to answer a question from such an inferior wizard."

Inferior?

Inferior?!

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" ignoring the pain, Natsu unleashed his signature attack before he fell to his knees. Natsu watched his fireball travel down the street as one arm was wrapped around his side and a hand clutching his head.

A growl escaped his lips he watched the fireball disperse.

Having his attack overpowered by a simple hammer just served to piss Natsu off even more.

Using fire at his feet for a boost, Natsu rocketed towards his opponent with a flame coated fist.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" his fist met the "vikings" hammer causing a small shock wave to go through the streets.

Pissed that the man could hold off his fist, Natsu quickly overpowered the "viking" by shooting fire at the end of his elbow. The "viking" was sent flying through the streets and into a house causing Natsu to smirk.

"Doesn't feel to good being tossed around does it?"

"Don't get so cocky, kid." the "viking" responded as he came walking out of the dust cloud he created from his impact. "That barely even hurt."

"Then why don't you come here and let me hurt you." Natsu cracked his knuckles as he angrily walked towards the man.

No more words were exchanged as the two charged towards each other.

The "viking" swung his hammer horizontally in an attempt to take off Natsu's head but it didn't hit. Natsu quickly ducked under the blow before retaliating with a flaming punch to the man's side before following up with an uppercut.

Before Natsu could attack further, the "viking" stomped on Natsu's foot, giving him time to land an elbow on the top of his head. Both blows held an incredible amount of force which resulted in Natsu being slammed face first into the ground. The "viking" then brought up his hammer and swung it towards the downed Natsu, only for his target to roll out of the way.

Jumping to his feet, Natsu landed a punch to the side of the "viking's" face and received an elbow to his gut, but this time Natsu refused to be sent flying. So when the elbow hit, Natsu grabbed the arm, surprising the "viking". Natsu gave him a toothy smirk before spinning on his heel and tossing him into a wall.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu rammed his head into the "viking" sending them flying through another house.

Their battle was just getting started.

* * *

><p>"So, which two do you want to take, Scarlet?" Knightwalker questioned as she and her counterpart stared down the three men and woman in front of them.<p>

"I'll take those two." Scarlet pointed towards a pair of bald twins.

"Then that leaves me the 'dimwit' and 'manly bitch'." Knightwalker casually insulted earning angry replies that she ignored.

The "manly bitch" had short blonde hair and honestly was mistaken as a man when both Erza's set eyes on her. She was a little over six feet tall and was muscular to say the least. The fact that she was wearing overalls didn't help.

The "dimwit" looked like, well, a dimwit. Although, that didn't mean Knightwalker would underestimate him.

"Before we proceed to beat you into the ground," Scarlet began with a voice that promised pain, "I need to know if any of you are a member of Laughing Coffin. If you're not, I suggest you say so, it will save you a world of pain."

"I suggest you listen to her." Knightwalker advised. "She has quite the temper when her friends are involved."

The four dark wizards couldn't deny the shiver that ran through their spines as they looked upon the cold glares the scarlet haired twins were giving them. But they wouldn't back down nor would they give any information away. They finally had an opportunity to prove themselves and they weren't going take it for granted.

That meant they would beat these two fairies.

That's right, the four dark wizards weren't members of Laughing Coffin. They were one of the many dark guilds under control of a member of Laughing Coffin, but if they could complete the assignment given to them, defeat the fairies, that would change.

They could become Laughing Coffin members.

So they stepped forward and readied their weapons.

They were members of Bloody Steel, a dark guild that specialized in a fighting style that combined steel based weapons along with their magic.

It was very deadly and effective.

"I see." Scarlet sighed before she requipped a sword before turning towards Knightwalker. "Do you want your Ten Commandments?"

No.

No, she didn't.

That weapon was tainted with so much blood that she didn't want to even look at it.

If she touched that weapon again, she was afraid she would revert to what she used to be.

"That won't be necessary." Knightwalker shook her head. "Any weapon will do." Scarlet frowned at Knightwalker, something she noticed but paid it no mind. Knightwalker knew very well that Scarlet understood the reason she didn't want her Ten Commandments and she was sure Scarlet would call her out on it later when the time was appropriate.

Sighing, Scarlet summoned one of her own spears and handed it to Knightwalker, who spun the spear around with her fingers so she could get a feel for the weapon.

"Not bad." Knightwalker commented causing Scarlet to scoff. "'Dimwit', 'manly bitch', with me." Knightwalker commanded as she walked down the street to give some space for their fights. The "dimwit" and "manly bitch" seethed with anger but followed nonetheless, intent on killing Knightwalker even more for ordering them around like a pair of children.

After walking a few blocks she turned to face her two opponents. The "manly bitch" had her hands up in a boxing stance while wearing a pair of steel cestus on her hands, catching Knightwalker's attention.

_'Hand to hand combat, huh. That explains the physique.' _Knightwalker mused before she turned her head to the "dimwit", who reached for the weapon strapped to his back.

A boomerang?

Scratch that.

A razor-sharp boomerang.

Knightwalker's eyes widened when the "manly bitch" pushed off the ground and came flying at her with incredible speed. Out of pure reflex honed from years of combat, Knightwalker dove to the side, avoiding the punch that smashed into the ground creating a good size crater.

_'Is that her magic, or just her physical ability?' _she had to cut her thought process off and duck under the boomerang that nearly took her head off. The "manly bitch" didn't waste time before darting at Knightwalker once again and throwing another punch.

Flipping over the "manly bitch", Knightwalker landed behind her before once again ducking under the boomerang that came from the opposite direction than before.

So, boomerangs do come back.

Go figure.

But, she quickly learned that it was more than just simple design that brought the boomerang back. That was made obvious when she caught sight of the boomerang curve up before heading straight down towards her, forcing her to roll backwards. The second she came out of her roll, Knightwalker saw a the "manly bitch" throwing another straight punch; a punch she blocked by raising her spear that she strengthened with magic so it wouldn't break.

As the two pushed against each other, Knightwalker quickly shifted her spear allowing the "manly bitch" to lose her balance and spun on her heel before hitting the "manly bitch" in the back of the head with the spear before delivering a snap kick to the back. As the "manly bitch" slammed face first against the wall in front of her, Knightwalker darted towards the "dimwit" to take him out first.

As she closed the distance, Knightwalker raised an eyebrow when she saw the "dimwit" raise his hands forward as if he was controlling something. Listening to her instincts that were so eloquently telling her to "turn the fuck around", Knightwalker was just in time to smack away the "dimwit's" boomerang.

Magnetism Magic?

That was just great.

"Die!" Knightwalker once again had to dodge when the "manly bitch" came charging at her. Ducking under a straight punch, Knightwalker had to bring up her spear to block a follow up knee before she shifted the spear so it was positioned at the back of the knee. Knightwalker then pulled the spear towards herself in an upward motion causing the "manly bitch" to be flipped upside down in the air before Knightwalker grabbed her foot and threw her at the "dimwit".

"Is that it?" Knightwalker snorted as she watched the two untangle themselves from each other.

Once up, the "dimwit" pulled out another razor boomerang from the sheath on his back and threw it at Knightwalker before using his magic to send the first one at her as well. The boomerangs circled around Knightwalker, closing in and backing off before changing directions. She tried to knock the boomerangs away so they could become stuck in either the street or the buildings around them, but they diverted just enough so they could shirk off most of the force and continue annoying Knightwalker.

Spinning her spear, Knightwalker blocked a boomerang from the left before spinning on her heel to smacking the other away. Bending forward to dodge once again (her back completely straight and parallel to the ground), Knightwalker jumped from her position to keep herself from being beheaded. As she was in the air, a boomerang curved in the air and came at her from the side but missed as she twisted her body in the air.

The "manly bitch" dashed towards the spot Knightwalker would land and punched forward, forcing Knightwalker to bring her spear up to block the attack. Unfortunately, her feet had yet to touch the ground so she was sent flying down the street due to the force of the blow. Looking over her shoulder to see a building coming in at a speed that would send her through the wall (no doubt giving the "manly bitch" time to get her in a ground and pound position) Knightwalker pushed the spear against the ground in an attempt to slow herself down.

It worked, to an extent.

Instead of smashing though the wall she smashed into the wall.

Ignoring the air that was knocked out of her, Knightwalker swung her spear just in time to smack the "manly bitch" across the face before her punch could connect. Unfortunately, the "manly bitch" grabbed the spear and yanked Knightwalker towards her before she could let go.

"This is going to feel good!" the "manly bitch" roared before she slammed a punch right into Knightwalker gut. Gritting her teeth due to the pain, Knightwalker dug her feet into the ground to keep herself from being sent flying once again. Not getting time to recover from the blow, Knightwalker lifted up her left arm to block a right hook from the "manly bitch".

Pain surged through her arm as she forced magic into it to keep it from breaking. Shifting her body, Knightwalker brought her other arm across her body and upwards, hooking the "manly bitch's" arm, and then slamming her over her shoulder and into the ground.

Before she could deliver a stomp to the "manly bitch's" face, the boomerangs came swooping in from both sides at the head and torso level. Jumping back to avoid being cut into three pieces, Knightwalker was once again faced with the "manly bitch" coming at her with incredible speed. Once in range, the "manly bitch" let loose a series of quick punches that Knightwalker was hard pressed to dodge or block.

After a series of blocking and dodging, Knightwalker saw an opening. Diverting an uppercut, Knightwalker swung her spear while spinning it (giving it extra momentum) hitting the "manly bitch" across the face before following up with a knee to her stomach. Showing her resilience, the "manly bitch" grabbed her knee before she could pull it away, not letting Knightwalker move. Before Knightwalker could break free from the hold, the boomerangs came swooping from the sides once again.

Having no other way to dodge, Knightwalker pushed forward into the "manly bitch" with her free leg avoiding a fatal blow from the boomerangs. Of course, that didn't mean she came out unscathed. That was made clear when the boomerangs made deep gashes along her back causing her to let out a scream. Knightwalker was then head butted by the "manly bitch" before being punched in the face and sent soaring down the street.

Rolling to a stop, Knightwalker slowly pushed herself up to her hands and knees while clenching her teeth. The cuts along her back hurt like hell. Luckily, she avoided a fatal wound and could push through it. Unfortunately, she had such wounds before, and she knew that the slightest bit of movement would pull and stretch on the wounds on her back.

A real pain in the ass it was.

Once again she wasn't given any time to recover as the "manly bitch" launched a punch down towards Knightwalker exposed and bleeding back. Rolling forward to dodge the punch, (ignoring the stinging sensation she felt when her back touched the ground) Knightwalker jumped forward and pushed against a wall and flipped backwards, dodging a follow up punch from the "manly bitch".

While in the air, Knightwalker spun to gain momentum and landed a spinning kick to the side of the "manly bitch's" face. As the "manly bitch" was sent flying down the street, Knightwalker landed, pointed the blunt side of the spear forward, filled her feet with magic, and launched herself forward. Once in range, Knightwalker thrust her spear (blunt side of it, she was no longer a killer, lucky for the "manly bitch") right into her opponent's stomach.

The "manly bitch" gasped as the spear dug into her stomach, and unfortunately for her, Knightwalker wasn't done. As their momentum slowed down, Knightwalker once again pushed off the ground and slammed the "manly bitch" into the "dimwit" before thrusting her spear forward and the two through a wall.

Knightwalker stepped back a couple of paces to gain some room just in case one of the two came flying out of the hole in the wall they creating. Although, she doubted they would anytime soon, in her opinion, she threw them pretty damn hard.

That gave her time to carefully trace the fingers around the outline of her wounds. About seven inches long and half an inch wide.

She had worse.

"Didn't think we would have to use these." Knightwalker turned her attention away from her wound and to the two dark wizards that were making their way out of the hole they created.

Knightwalker raised an eyebrow at their beaten state.

Had she really done that much damage that quickly and easily?

Knightwalker couldn't help but be impressed by the power that flowed through her body, or more specifically, the magic that allowed for such power. She was never this physically powerful in Edolas. A part of her wondered if she could beat Scarlet since she fought her to a draw and that was without having magic internally. But, from what Knightwalker could sense at the time, Scarlet didn't have as much magic in Edolas as she does in Earthland.

So, it would probably end in a drawl.

Tch.

Knightwalker was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw the two dark wizards pull out what seemed to be a small cube like metal box. They both opened the top of the metal box and pulled out something too small for Knightwalker to discern.

She came to believe it was a pill, seeing as the dark wizards tilted their heads up and dropped the content of the metal boxes into their mouths. Watching the muscles in their throats show the signs of swallowing, Knightwalker's suspicions were confirmed.

But, why did the "manly bitch" refer to those things as if they could turn the tide of their battle. Overall, the fight was going her way, they should know that, yet they held such confident grins on their face.

_'Pain killers?' _Knightwalker mused about the pills. _'No, only an amateur would think that lacking the ability to feel pain would change the way this fight was going.' _

Then what-

Knightwalker's eyes widened when she felt the magic of the two dark wizards shoot up almost immediately, much to her surprise. She could see the blood vessels under the dark wizards skin began to bulge through.

_'Those pills, they did this?' _she mentally smacked herself in the head for such a dumb question. It was obvious that those pills were responsible for their surge in magic energy. _'I wonder if it has any drawbacks. I'll need to speak to Scarlet later.' _jumping back a few yards, Knightwalker readied her spear and waited to see the difference in power from the newly rejuvenated "dimwit" and "manly bitch".

She watched as the "manly bitch" stretched her limbs before throwing a few practice jabs. The difference was obvious when, even though she was on the other end of the street, Knightwalker could feel the pressure behind the punches. The pressure she felt wasn't anything painful, but it did speak to power she now held for her punches to be felt from the distance between them.

Her attention was taken away from the "manly bitch" and to the "dimwit" who raised his hands. The two boomerangs came floating out of the hole while spinning at a blurry pace.

So, it seemed he had better control of his weapons.

No big deal.

But things weren't going to be so simple.

Reaching behind his back, the "dimwit", one by one, pulled six more razor-sharp boomerangs from his back, before controlling them in the same manner as the other two.

How many of those things did that guy have back there?

And, where was he really pulling them from?

Nah, she didn't want to know.

She had bigger problems to deal with.

Like the "manly bitch" charging towards her while the eight boomerangs flanked her from the sides.

"Time for round two." Knightwalker gripped her weapon before charging towards the enemy with full force.

* * *

><p>Erza raised her sword to block a shower of small, but dangerous, spikes before quickly spinning around and blocking a downward swing of twin two's halberd. Just like the times before, when her sword made contact with the halberd she felt numbing vibrations travel through the halberd, to her sword, and then to her arm.<p>

Jumping away from twin two, Erza clenched her fist in an effort to gain the feeling back. As she continued to try get the feeling back into her arm, Erza kept her eyes trained on her opponents.

Twin one held a flail in his hand that had three ball-shaped heads with spikes on them. The heads were attached to a chain and hung freely from the two foot long metal handle. The weapon itself wasn't hard to deal with, normally at least, but it seemed twin one's magic allowed him to launch spikes from the heads.

Twin two was far more dangerous though. Erza could easily tell he was an expert with the halberd and coupling that with some kind of vibrating magic that traveled through their weapons and numbed her weapon wielding limb, made him a dangerous foe.

But the two combined were even more dangerous.

_'Fighting close range seems to being doing me more harm then good.' _Erza thought as the feeling in her hand returned. _'Let's see how they handle this.' _a light engulfed Erza before it died down and revealed her form clad in her Lightning Empress Armor.

Wasting no time, Erza launched a lighting beam from the tip of her spear forcing the twins to jump to opposite sides of the street. Spinning her spear between her fingers, Erza launched an arc of lighting at twin two. Having no time to dodge, twin two brought up his halberd to block the attack but ended up getting shocked anyway, due to the lightning attack being conducted through the halberd.

Seeing an opportunity, Erza dashed towards the electrified twin. Twin one saw Erza going after his brother and swung his flail, launching a shower of spikes to cut off Erza. Skidding to a stop, Erza slammed the blunt end of her spear on the ground and summoned an electric shield.

As they shower of spikes ended, Erza turned to the side and blocked twin two's halberd. Feeling the same sense of numbness crawl up her arms, Erza sent an electric shock in retaliation causing a stalemate. The stalemate would've continued if Erza wasn't forced to jump back to avoid twin one who had closed in and swung his flail.

Skidding to a stop, Erza responded quickly by launching another bolt of lightning at the twins. Twin one tried to counter her attack by swinging more spikes at the bolt of lightning but it did no good. Erza's attack went straight through the spikes and hit twin one, sending him flying into twin two and into what seemed to be a bakery.

She waited, spear at the ready, for the two twins to come bursting out of the bakery but they didn't. Slowly, she walked towards the bakery, prepared for a possible sneak attack. Erza knew she hit them hard but not enough to knock them out. As she stepped into the pitch black bakery, Erza's eyes thoroughly searched all around her.

She found no one.

Her muscles tensed, ready for anything.

The sound of her boots connecting with the wooden floor echoed throughout the bakery as she slowly searched the establishment. Erza quickly slid over the counter and landed in a crouch ready to respond to an attack. Once she realized they weren't hiding behind the counter, Erza stood up and once again slowly made her way from behind the counter.

Her eyes noted everything in the bakery. A few flowers and plants placed around the bakery, a number of figurines aligned on a shelf off to the side, and a few pictures; one with a man standing in front of a boat, and another with the same man with what seemed was his family.

Erza stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that picture. Everything she saw so far from the flowers to the pictures painted a homey atmosphere. That coupled with the fact that the bakery was located in a residential area led Erza to one conclusion.

The bakery was owned and ran by a family.

So, when she saw a door open that seemed to lead to upstairs, Erza froze. She couldn't find the two dark wizards, she was in a bakery that was ran by a family. The families tended to live in the same building.

Usually. . . . upstairs.

The sound of glass shattering and screams from upstairs forced Erza to dash up the steps. She cursed as she made her way upstairs before halting after she turned a corner into a hallway.

Blood trailed down her mouth due to her biting her lip in frustration. A family of four stood at the other end of the hallway. A husband, wife, son and daughter; both young, the boy eight and girl ten, she ventured. Behind them were the twins, their weapons looming above the head's of the parents.

"Let them go." Erza growled through gritted teeth.

"No. No. No." twin one wagged his finger with a childish, yet sick, grin on his face. "Now that wouldn't be smart would it, brother?"

"No. No. No. Not smart at all, brother." twin two agreed.

This was the first time Erza actually heard the two talk, and she already had the strongest urge to rip out their tongues.

"I swear," Erza took a threatening step forward, "if you don't let these people go I'll-" Erza stopped herself when the twins moved their weapons closer to their captives.

_'Damn it!'_ Erza inwardly cursed before she stabbed her spear into the floor. "You're going to regret this." turning her anger filled eyes away from the twins, Erza looked down on the terrified children and gave them a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine. I promise on my pride as a Fairy Tail wizard!" that earned a spark of hope in the families eyes. If anyone could save them it was a Fairy Tail wizard.

"No. No. No. Don't write a check that your tush can't cash." twin one shook his head.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. What's stopping us from killing them here and now?" twin two questioned. Erza's anger nearly exploded when she saw fear grip the family. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Erza leveled another glare at the two causing them to flinch.

"Because if you kill them then there's nothing protecting you two from me." she simply replied in a very cold tone, a tone only her enemies had the misfortune to receive. "There's a reason you chose to hide behind them instead of fighting, you cowards!"

She was right.

They were starting to get their asses handed to them when Erza requipped into her Lightning Empress Armor, so they decided to put themselves in the best position to win. Unfortunately, they now found themselves in a stalemate with a very pissed Titania.

Neither could make a move.

If the twins killed the hostages Erza's wrath would be unleashed. If Erza tried to attack the twins they would kill the hostages. Both parties needed to find a way to make the first move before the other could notice or react.

Erza needed to separate the family from the two dark wizards, and the twins needed to find a way to take her out quickly. Out of all five dark wizards on their team, the twins were the weakest. If they could take out the renowned Erza Scarlet than they could earn a spot in Laughing Coffin.

As the twins mind's whirled with selfish thoughts, Erza was busy controlling her unholy anger so she could think of a plan.

It wasn't easy to say the least.

Not only were these two either responsible or at least involved with the people who attacked Team Shadow Gear but they put innocent people in danger to protect their own worthless asses'. And if all that wasn't enough, every time she looked at the little girl she couldn't help but picture her own little girl, Hisako.

It was strange really.

The girl looked nothing like her adopted daughter and even their ages were different, yet Erza couldn't help but see a pair of terrified blue eyes instead of the black ones she was staring at.

_'I guess this is another change brought up by being a mother.' _Erza mused as she took a deep breath to calm herself. If she wanted to save the girl and her family Erza needed a calm and clear mind.

Her anger could be pushed to the side, not forgotten, but not prioritized.

It could wait.

But those twins would get theirs.

There was no doubt.

* * *

><p>"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" a flaming fist collided with a a war hammer causing both combatants to be thrown across opposite sides of the street. The "viking" was, luckily, close enough to the ground to slam his hammer into it. The hammer tore apart the ground but did its job of slowing down the "viking" enough allowing him to land safely on his feet.<p>

Unfortunately for him, the second he looked up he was met with a flaming fist to his face. After the punch connected Natsu grabbed the "viking" by his leather straps, pulled him in, and head butted him right in his nose. He planned to follow up with an uppercut but the "viking" slammed his foot onto Natsu's with an astonishing amount of force.

"Fuck!" Natsu screamed as he fell to a knee and clutched his foot. The strength of the "viking's" stomp broke a few of the tiny bones that made up the human foot making him kneel down from the pain. That position made his chin vulnerable to an upward swing of the "viking's" hammer.

So, seeing an opening, the "viking" took it.

Flying through the air from the attack, Natsu couldn't help but clutch his head in frustration and pain before he slammed into the edge of a roof and fell to the ground. Growling, Natsu forced himself to his feet before rocketing towards his opponent with his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn spell. Caught off guard by how fast the pink-haired wizard recovered, the "viking" was rammed right in his stomach causing him to cough up some blood.

Stumbling back from the blow, Natsu continued his assault by grabbing the "viking's" head and kneeing him in the face again. He then hit the "viking" with a roundhouse kick to the ribs that sent him flying through a wall of an antique shop. Unfortunately, Natsu was so caught up in the heat of the moment that he kicked with his broken foot. That resulted in a wave of pain to explode in his foot.

Natsu fell to the ground as he held his foot all the while blurting any curse that could come to mind.

_'Damn it! That was stupid even for me!' _Natsu raged as he punched the ground.

He doubted the "viking" would be down for long and that last kick made the pain in his foot unbearable. There was no way he could fight with his foot in its condition. He couldn't throw a kick or push off said foot.

Hell, he probably couldn't even stand on it.

Testing out that thought, Natsu used his hands and one good foot to support his weight before slowly placing his broken foot on the ground. A cringe made its way on his face despite the fact that he hadn't put any real weight in his foot. Taking a few deep breaths, Natsu tried his best to stand straight only to crumple under the pain.

"Damn it!" he couldn't believe he broke his foot!

Fuck that "viking" for stomping on it.

The bastard was either a member of Laughing Coffin or at least involved with them. He was NOT going to let the guy get away (and possible kill him) just because of a stupid broken foot.

The hell with that.

He'd fight on one foot if he had to.

With that in mind, Natsu hopped up and balanced himself on one foot while keeping the other a few inches off the ground. Then, suddenly and without warning, the "viking" came flying out of the antique shop with his hammer pointed forward like a battering ram. Natsu brought up both hands and catch the hammer which caused him to slide across the ground with his one foot.

As their slide slowed, the "viking" tried stomping on Natsu's only good foot but the Dragon Slayer luckily dodged by doing a small hop. Unfortunately, while his good foot was in the air the "viking" punched Natsu in the stomach sending him soaring down the street. The second his back hit the street Natsu let his body roll backwards before he launched a quick Fire Dragon's Roar at the charging "viking".

But much to Natsu's surprise, the "viking" came rushing out of the flames of his attack nothing more than a little singed.

_'Shit! I didn't put enough power in that breath attack.' _Natsu with no time to dodge (especially with only one good foot) brought up his arms to block a swing of the "viking's" hammer.

Natsu cringed as the hammer hit his forearms and sent him, once again, sailing down the street. He bounced and skidded across the street before slowing to a stop.

"Holy-!" rolling to the side, Natsu barely avoided having his face smashed in by the "viking" who jumped into the air to add more power to his blow. He then concentrated a burst of fire in his hand and used it to blast himself to a nearby roof, dodging his opponents downwards swing that left a crater in the ground.

After a not so pretty landing, Natsu struggled to a kneeling position before gathering fire into his hands. As the flames became stable Natsu slammed his hands together creating a giant fireball.

"Come on. Come on." Natsu mumbled as he held the fireball above his head waiting for the "viking".

(Sniff. Sniff.)

"You can't sneak up on me! Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" turning around on his knee, Natsu launched his attack at the "viking" who circled around and was in the middle of landing on the roof.

(Boom!)

The attack hit dead on and sent the "viking" flying in a smoking heap off the roof leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

"Ha!" Natsu crawled to the edge of the roof with a tired smile on his face. "How you like me now, asshole!" smoke and dust filled a good amount of the street below making it impossible for Natsu see anything, but he could smell the "viking" down there.

Time seemed to crawl by as Natsu waited to get a good look at the "viking" so he could know if the fight was over or his opponent could still fight. But, as Natsu felt the "viking's" magic skyrocket like crazy he couldn't help but curse.

Sure he liked a good fight but his foot was broken and that hammer hurt like fucking hell. On top of that, that bastard's magic level was higher than it was when they started the fight.

How was that possible?

Whatever, it didn't matter.

What mattered was kicking this guy's ass.

Igniting a flame under his foot, Natsu let out a battle cry as he blasted himself down towards the dark wizard. He didn't even get half way there before the "viking" swung his hammer and sent Natsu flying back to the street behind the building he jumped from.

_'What the hell?' _Natsu thought as he flipped wildly through the air.

He couldn't believe how much stronger that bastard got. He didn't even get hit by the guy's hammer, it was just the force behind the man's swing that sent him flying.

How could he get such a boost in power just like that?

Besides that question, Natsu only had one other thought running through his mind as he neared the street below. _'I hope I don't land on my foot.'_

He didn't.

He was "lucky" enough to land on the back of his head causing his vision to blur and head to become dizzy. That caused him to be unable to notice the hammer that flew through a house and into his face.

Natsu crashed into a wall from the force of the blow before falling on the floor. Too disoriented to register the pain that would no doubt cause him to scream out, Natsu laid on the ground cursing himself.

If he could've gone all out on this guy from the beginning, the fight would've been a whole lot different but he couldn't. And now he had a broken foot and a face that felt like it was ran over by a train.

Natsu, whose vision was clearing up, could see the bastard calmly walking towards him ready to end the fight, his hammer resting on his shoulder.

One thought ran through Natsu's mind.

Fuck him and his hammer.

* * *

><p>Like a blur Knightwalker spun her spear between her fingers, knocking away the first six boomerangs that tried to cut her into pieces before ducking to dodge another than cartwheeling to the side to dodge the last.<p>

"Nice try." Knightwalker said as she whirled around to block a punch from the "manly bitch". "You'll have to do better than that if you want to take me out, brat." that being said, Knightwalker had to send magic to her legs to keep herself from being pushed back from the blow.

"Fuck you!" the manly bitch screamed as she threw a right hook followed by a double ax hammer smash. But, much to her ire Knightwalker ducked under the first attack before rolling out of the way of the second strike.

The "manly bitch" was pissed.

Ooooo, she was pissed.

Even with their boost in power, they still couldn't get the edge on Knightwalker. At first they were able to catch her off guard and press her slightly but as the fight went on, Knightwalker seemed to adjust and was getting into a rhythm.

Her rhythm was simple, deflect or dodge the many deadly boomerangs before focusing her attention on the "manly bitch" who tried to use the boomerangs as distractions to move in to attack. Knightwalker would then either block and or counter the "manly bitch" within a few seconds before having to deal with the boomerangs again.

It was a tedious process, but it worked so she would have to deal with it.

Knightwalker couldn't hold back a hiss as the wound on her back made contact with the ground do to her rolling out of the "manly bitch's" attack. As she came out of the roll she had to knock a boomerang away before jumping to the side and twisting her body to dodge three more boomerangs. Readjusting her body in the air, Knightwalker planted her feet on the side of a building before pushing off of it sending her flying towards the "manly bitch"

Knocking away another boomerang as she flew through the air, Knightwalker flipped forward for momentum and swung her spear down. The "manly bitch" brought her arms up and blocked the strike only for Knightwalker to reach a hand out to grip her shoulder and pull herself so she flipped over her and landed behind her.

Landing back to back, Knightwalker wasted no time in swinging her spear to the side of her opponent's head, who brought up her arms to block the attack. Unfortunately for her, Knightwalker anticipated the block and stomped her foot on her calf, and judging by the force she put into it, she was trying snap the bone.

But, a split second before the stomp landed the "manly bitch" reinforced her leg with magic resulting in an extremely bruised calf muscle. It wasn't what Knightwalker was aiming for but it would at least hinder the dark wizard's movement.

Continuing her assault, Knightwalker pivoted and swung her elbow into the other side of the "manly bitch's" head before following with a knee to her side, sending her crashing into a wall.

The sound of metal cutting through the air forced Knightwalker to flip backwards to dodge a pair of boomerangs, but as she was close to landing she saw another one coming in to cut through her feet the moment she landed.

_'Good timing.' _Knightwalker mentally complimented as she curled her legs into herself to dodge the nicely timed boomerang before landing. Knocking away two more before that came from the side, Knightwalker then had to use her free hand to cart-wheel to the side to avoid another pair of boomerangs coming from behind and above.

Halfway through the cart-wheel (meaning she was upside down) Knightwalker seen yet another boomerang zooming in a few inches above the ground. It, like the one earlier, was timed to take out her feet when she finished her cart-wheel.

But, years of battle experience made split second reactions second nature to Knightwalker. So, halfway through her cart-wheel, Knightwalker sent magic to wrist and fingertips and pushed herself off the ground. As she soared through the air and towards a wall, Knightwalker performed a aileron roll in the air, avoiding a fatal cut from another boomerang.

Her feet made contact with the wall for a quick second, allowing her time to make a quick glance around her surroundings. The "manly bitch" was already picking herself off the ground and the "dimwit" was nowhere to be found.

Hiding like a coward.

She'd find him after she dealt with the "manly bitch".

Turning her attention back towards the only opponent in sight, Knightwalker launched herself off the wall and flew towards the "manly bitch". Seeing her coming, the "manly bitch" rolled under Knightwalker thrust before turning around and throwing a powerful right punch. Knightwalker herself ducked under the punch before delivering a kick to her gut.

"Fuck!" the "manly bitch" grunted as she was sent rolling and bouncing across the street before righting herself and skidding to a stop. Her hands flew up to boxing stance allowing her to bob and weave around Knightwalker's spear thrusts before launching a couple of powerful jabs in response.

Knightwalker diverted the first jab with her spear before sidestepping the second. The sound, once again, of metal cutting through the air came from behind Knightwalker causing her to throw a right roundhouse kick while she swung her spear with her left hand, knocking the two boomerangs from behind, away.

The "manly bitch" dodged the kick by stepping back, allowing Knightwalker to use the momentum of the kick to do a complete rotation before planting the kicking foot down and launching herself forward, dodging a nose diving boomerang.

She thrust her spear forward only for the "manly bitch" to squat under it before throwing a punch aimed at Knightwalker's knee. Before the punch could hit, Knightwalker pushed off the ground and flipped over her. As she landed, Knightwalker spun around and raised her spear to block a punch from her opponent.

There was a brief stalemate as the "manly bitch" pushed against the spear before throwing an uppercut to knock it away. Luckily, Knightwalker was able to keep the spear in her hands but the force of the uppercut sent her arms above her head and knocked her off balance.

A smirk made its way on the "manly bitches" face when she saw an opening due to Knightwalker's lack of balance. With that in mind, she took a step forward and threw what she hoped was a knock out punch.

Unfortunately for her, Knightwalker wasn't going down so easily. As the punch neared, Knightwalker leaned back just enough for it to barely graze her chin, but her problems weren't done yet. Immediately after dodging, Knightwalker (who was falling backwards towards the ground due to her dodge) saw a boomerang coming from behind and another from the right.

The "manly bitch" jumped back to avoid being hit by the boomerangs (if they hit they would cut clean through her and keep on going), giving Knightwalker enough room to swing her spear to knock away the one on the right. At the same time she went with the momentum that she had due to her falling backwards and performed a back flip. While in the middle of the back flip, Knightwalker kicked her leg out and managed to land the tip of her boot on the flat part of the boomerang, effectively diverting its course below her.

Like times before, when Knightwalker landed she had to bring up her spear to block a punch from the "manly bitch", but unlike the times before, the fist snapped the spear in half and continued on its path.

In the split second it took for the punch to reach Knightwalker, she managed to do quite a few things.

The first was to inwardly curse and question the quality of the spear Scarlet gave her. Piece of crap couldn't even take a few hits; her Ten Commandments wouldn't have even been chipped.

The second was to accept that she couldn't dodge the punch and do what she could to weaken the blow as much as possible. That entailed her tilting her head forward so her forehead was aligned with the punch and stepping back as much as possible to minimize the speed and force of the blow.

That being said, when the punch hit, it still held an amazing amount of power behind hit, resulting in Knightwalker getting sent flying through at least two buildings before landing in a heap of rubble.

"Fucking hell, that hurt." Knightwalker painfully groaned as she brought a hand to her forehead. The wound on her back from earlier was also causing her a significant amount of pain due to her being slammed through a few walls. "The bitch can pack a punch, I'll give her that." even though her comment was said in a lighthearted manner that didn't mean Knightwalker was oblivious to her situation.

Anyone with a brain could tell her fight just became a real pain in the ass. A concussion and a broken weapon (which she dropped when she got punched) tended to make life a little more difficult.

And she knew she had a concussion.

How did she know?

A skull splitting headache was her first clue.

Her second was that she was having a hard time remembering where she was and why she was there. To add the icing on top of the concussion symptom crap cake that she was standing in, she couldn't get herself off one knee without stumbling like a drunkard.

If that wasn't bad enough, now she had to fight a very manly bitch that was skilled in hand to hand combat with a magic that backed it up. Oh, and the very manly bitch had a coward for a partner who was controlling dangerously sharp boomerangs that spun at an incredible fast rate.

_'More like buzz saws.' _Knightwalker snorted as her balance became a little more steady, enabling her to stand up.

Well, despite all the setbacks, Knightwalker could still win the fight. It may not have been her preference but she was a more than adept at hand to hand combat. Although, the fact that she no longer had the spear to defend against the boomerangs was a little concerning, but she was swift enough to "dance" around them.

_'Why do I feel like my life is just going to even more chaotic as time goes on?'_

* * *

><p>Hostage situations were not Erza's field of expertise.<p>

It was understandable since she's never been in a hostage situation before, and if there was one thing Erza didn't like, it was being in unfamiliar situations.

Especially if life's were at stake.

But all that meant nothing, since she was in such a predicament at the moment.

She was, in all honesty, scared.

Scared that a decision or indecision of hers would get an innocent family killed. All because a pair of dark wizards chose the cowardly and despicable act of hiding behind them. Yes, it was a horrible and unthinkable act she would never think of doing herself, but that being said, no matter how horrible it was, it was a smart decision on their part.

No longer were they losing the fight.

Now, it was at a complete stalemate.

That was until someone made their move.

Luckily for her, they didn't push the advantage of having the family hostage further. If they told her to stand still while one of the twins beats her to death, she would.

Hopefully that thought wouldn't occur to them.

But it could.

She had to move first.

But what, what could she do?

She could summon her swords and a have them attack from behind.

But that would only work if they were actually unable to sense the sneak attack. Their inadequacy to sense the attack was an unknown factor that ruled the move out.

Then, the thought of requipping into her Flight Armor and using the speed it enabled her to close the distance occurred to Erza but it was quickly discarded as well. It took at least a couple of seconds for her to requip an armor, and in those few seconds the dark wizards would surely act.

How could she not come up with one plan to save these people?

She made them a promise.

She was not going to break it.

_'Ok, let's reassess the situation.' _Erza calmly began a breakdown of her dilemma. _'Two enemies and four people being held hostage. My first priority is to get those dark wizards away from the family before I deal with them. But how do I do that?'_

The only weapon she had that could allow her to launch an attack within a split second was her Spear of Lightning, but she was sure that the moment she reached for it they would hurt the family.

_'There has to be something I'm missing!' _Erza delved into her mind in the hope of finding something, a spell, an experience, anything that could help her. Even something seemingly useless like-

Suddenly, without warning, the picture she spotted downstairs with the man in front of the boat popped into her mind. It was a shot in the dark but it could work. Locking eyes with the man being held hostage, Erza began blinking.

-.-. .- -. / -.- - ..- / ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - .- -. -.. / - . ..-..

She couldn't help but hold her breath as she stared at the man's confused face.

Did he not know Morse code?

Erza had hoped that since he owned his own ship (something she assumed because of the picture) that he knew Morse code. But if he didn't-

-.- . ... .-.-.-

One thought ran through Erza's mind when she saw his response.

Thank God.

She couldn't believe it worked.

Now she found a way to end the stalemate.

.- ... . -. / - ... . / .-.. .. -. ... - ... / -. - / - ..- - -..- / -. . - / -.- - ..- / .- -. -.. / -.- - ..- .-. / ..-. .- - .. .-.. -.- / -.. - .- -. .-.-.-

She could see the trepidation in his face. He may not know exactly what she was planning but he knew she was planning something and that could end badly for him and his family.

But doing nothing wasn't an option either.

He would have to trust her.

Trust her with the life's of his family.

The only thing that was keeping him from having an anxiety attack was the fact that a Fairy Tail wizard was standing in front of him. He didn't know much of the magical world but it was hard not to know about Fairy Tail. He'd heard a lot of their destructive tendencies, but in his opinion, what did a little property destruction matter if lives were saved?

So, if he would trust anyone to save him and his family, it would be a Fairy Tail wizard.

- -.- .-.-.-

He responded and Erza took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

_'Here goes nothing.' _in a flash, Erza slid the tip of her boot so it touched her spear before sending a pulse of magic into the spear. In a flash, electrical currents came to life around the spear before surging throughout the house and into the lights, blowing them out and sending the house into darkness.

The father wasted no time in throwing a determined elbow to the twin behind him before grabbing his son in front of him and diving onto the rest of his family. Before he even hit the ground Erza was already armed with her spear and charging at the pair of dark wizards.

A pair of electric orbs appeared on the sides of the spearhead and were thrust into the chest's of the dark wizards,shocking sending them right out of the house.

"Is everyone ok?" Erza turned her attention towards the family.

"Yeah, I think so." she could hear the relief in the father's voice and she couldn't really blame him.

"Good. Do you have a basement?"

"Yes."

"Go there and hide." with that said Erza jumped out of the hole the twins made and landed in the street.

Lightning sparked from her spear and cackled around her.

That along with the look in her eyes did nothing more but promise pain for the two dark wizards.

"It's time to make good on my earlier statement."

* * *

><p><em>'Well, this is fun.' <em>Knightwalker was being more than sarcastic as she performed a backwards cart-wheel, allowing a boomerang to past inches from her face. She continued her gymnastic back flips, expertly dodging a series of boomerang attacks from all angles.

The moment she heard the whizzing sound the boomerangs made cease, she knew the "manly bitch" was coming in to strike. Skidding to a stop, Knightwalker ducked under a right hook before countering with an uppercut. It landed but before Knightwalker could continue she had to duck and roll to the side to dodge a boomerang.

Before she could stand back up, Knightwalker had to raise her arms to block a roundhouse kick aimed at her head; she was sent rolling across the street for a good few feet from the kick. Not giving her time to rest, the "manly bitch" jumped high in the air and fell towards Knightwalker with her fist cocked back.

"Crazy bitch." Knightwalker mumbled before rolling to the side just in the nick of time, dodging the punch that caused dust and rubble to explode in all directions.

This would work to her advantage.

With the dust clouding the streets the "dimwit" wouldn't be able to use his boomerangs to attack, unless he was willing to risk hurting his fellow dark wizard. She doubted he would do that. Even if he hadn't held a sense of camaraderie towards the "manly bitch", if he accidentally hurt her in his attack that would leave him all by his lonesome.

There was a reason he was hiding from her.

So, with the "dimwit" unable to attack, that left Knightwalker alone with the "manly bitch".

It was time to go to work.

Time to show Earthland what she could do.

Swift like a cat, Knightwalker bolted towards where the "manly bitch" landed. She might not have been able to see with her eyes but her "mind's eye" knew where her target was.

"Damn it!" the "manly bitch" cursed at her action that took away her ability to see her opponent.

How could she punch someone she couldn't see?

To put it simply, she couldn't.

Unfortunately for her, Knightwalker didn't have the same trouble with the dust as she did. A pain shot through her lower back when she felt a knee slam into it causing her to turn around and lash out with a back swing.

She hit nothing.

Seeing a shadow in the corner of her eye, the "manly bitch" pivoted and threw another punch.

Just like before, she hit nothing.

"Tch. Where the hell are you?! Stop hiding and fight me up front!" the response the "manly bitch" received was an elbow to the side of the head. Knightwalker's opinion of her opponent's intelligence dipped after she heard her words.

For what reason would Knightwalker show herself?

She had a big advantage while using the dust to cloak her presence. It would be idiotic to not stick with what she was doing.

After all, she had a saying.

_"If your opponent can't stop what you're doing, then don't stop what you're doing. Instead, shove it down their throats."_

In a fight there was a winner and a loser, simple as that.

And Knightwalker did not like to lose.

That's why she moved like a ghost.

Every time the "manly bitch" thought she saw Knightwalker's silhouette she would turn towards it to attack only be hit from another direction.

It felt like she was everywhere, and eventually, the surge of power she received from the pill she took earlier began to die down, bringing an enormous amount of fatigue. Before she knew it, she was laying on the ground barely hanging on to consciousness.

As everything slowly started to darken, the "manly bitch" gathered just enough strength to use her vocal cords.

"Kill the bitch!" three words were all she could manage but by the look on Knightwalker's face it was enough.

Those words had to be a signal for the "dimwit" to forget about the danger of hurting his fellow dark wizard and attack with his boomerangs. That was bad for Knightwalker to say the least.

The dust would now work against Knightwalker, blocking her vision, it would be near impossible for her to dodge. On top of that, the number of boomerangs made aiming unnecessary. All the "dimwit" had to do was have his boomerangs come in from multiple angles and he would more than likely hit.

It took less than a second for those thoughts to flash through Knightwalker's mind causing her body to tense in anticipating. She could practically feel the boomerangs move to attack . . . . just before the sound of them being knocked away rang through the air.

Knightwalker saw that as her chance to run out of the dust cloud. With the boomerangs knocked away (if her ears weren't deceiving her) she no longer had to worry about being shredded to pieces the moment she stepped out of the dust cloud.

With her vision being no longer clouded, Knightwalker could see the boomerangs were embedded in walls of the surrounding buildings. That would only happen if the "dimwit" cut off his magic along with his control over the boomerangs.

The only conclusion she could come to was that either Natsu or Scarlet dealt with their opponents and came to aid her. In all honesty, she had mixed feelings about that. On one hand, the fact that they worried enough about her safety to step in and help her was a little endearing, but on the other hand she wasn't some helpless little girl that needed saving.

She would've survived that last attack.

She always did.

"Damn, bastard got away." Knightwalker raised an eyebrow when she heard a voice that belonged to neither Natsu nor Scarlet.

If she recalled, it belonged to Bisca Connell, maiden name Bisca Mulan.

"We'll get him eventually, don't worry, honey." craning her neck upwards, Knightwalker saw Mulan's husband, Alzack Connell.

"I hope so." Mulan sighed before turning her attention towards Knightwalker. "You ok?"

"I'm not dying." Knightwalker shrugged turning her attention towards Mulan who sweatdropped at the response.

_'Leave it to an Erza to answer with such a spartan like response.' _Mulan thought as her husband jumped down to the street.

"We should- Damn, that guy got your back good!" Connell exclaimed with a wince when he saw the wounds on Knightwalker's back.

After those words left Connell's mouth, Mulan went into what Knightwalker would soon dub as her "mother hen" mode. In an instant she was inspecting and fretting over the large gashes on Knightwalker's back.

The blood that bled from the wound left droplet like streaks of dried blood down her back. The wound itself had small specks of wood and rock sprinkled in it, making the risk of infection increase.

Knightwalker knew all of that, so Mulan nagging about it was really unnecessary. It was also completely new to her. If she were her old self, she would've taken offense to such a caring act, taking it as an insult to her strength. But, now that she was changed, and still changing so, she was . . . . well she was caught off guard.

She didn't really know how to react to such concern. After all, she never had such treatment before in her life. When she was working her way up through Edolas' Royal Army rankings, she never got any form of concern when she was hurt.

"_Don't stop! Ignore the pain!"_

"_Be a machine! Machines don't feel pain!"_

"_Be cold and emotionless! Do you think the enemy would show you any mercy just because you're hurt?! Of course not! Kill them before they kill you?"_

Those were the words that were drilled into Knightwalker's head ever since she could remember. So, she really had no precedents for people, let alone people she barely knew, worrying about her.

Especially for none fatal wounds.

"Is this yours?" Connell asked as he picked up the broken halves of the spear she was using not too long ago.

"That piece of crap belongs to Scarlet." she simply stated causing the married couple to gulp.

No one, not even the master, insulted Erza's weapons.

She took great pride in all her weapons and armors, insulting them would seal ones fate. Knightwalker earned a lot of respect from the pair for not only insulting Erza's choice of weaponry but doing it so casually as well.

A truly impressive feat.

"You three freeze!" all three of the Fairy Tail wizard's heads snapped towards the direction of the voice that rang out through the night, only to see a group of people that they really didn't want to see.

"Damn, Rune Knights!" Connell shouted

"Run!" gripping Knightwalker's wrist, Mulan dashed in the opposite direction of the Rune Knights.

"Wait, what about her?" Knightwalker questioned as she directed her attention to the unconscious "manly bitch".

"No time! Look!" looking over her shoulder like she was told, Knightwalker witnessed a series of strange markings appear as if they were written on an invisible wall.

"What is that?" being new to Earthland, Knightwalker was unaware that what she was looking at was a Rune Spell (similar to Freed's Jutsu Shiki) that the Rune Knights used to contain wizards.

"Runes." Mulan quickly supplied. "If we had went back for that woman-"

"'Manly bitch'."

"What? W-Whatever, "manly bitch" than we would've been trapped in those runes and once you're trapped in them they're almost impossible to get out of." Mulan finished as she let go of Knightwalker when she fastened her pace to catch up with her.

"Fucking Rune Knights." Knightwalker cursed as the trio ran through the streets of Sapporo.

"Agreed."

"You're an official Fairy Tail wizard now."

* * *

><p>For Natsu, it's been a long time since he got his ass handed to him.<p>

Really handed to him.

Not like the punishments Erza was known to give him, or like the times he fought dark wizards that he had no business beating. The last time Natsu remembered getting his ass kicked so hard was when he was a kid and broke Laxus' stupid headphones. If it wasn't for Erza stepping in and holding him off long enough for Levy to get master, well, he didn't really want to know how far Laxus would've gone.

In Natsu's opinion, he seriously overreacted.

That type of ass whopping was what he was getting from the "viking" at the very moment. It was all due to his foot being broken, killing almost all of his mobility; exhaustion, he had no fire to restore his magic; and the fucking crazy amount of power he had behind his blows.

And of course there was _that_ distraction.

(Sniff. Sniff.)

_'Oh great, he's never gonna shut up about this.' _even with the "viking" looming over his beaten and battered form, Natsu couldn't help but feel a blow to his pride about what was about to happen.

The "viking" raised his war hammer, muttered a few words that Natsu couldn't hear, and-

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

He was blasted away.

Blasted away by a storm of metal shrapnel from Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer.

"You look pathetic, Salamander."

"Screw you." Natsu replied as he struggled to sit up. "Damn, my face hurts."

"It damn well should by the look of it." if he wasn't so pissed over the fact that his mate was hurt, Gajeel would've been loving this. "Wait here, I'm going to kick that guy's ass."

At least that's what he intended.

When Gajeel made it to the dust cloud that the "viking's" crash caused he found no one.

_'Tch. Running like a bitch.' _whatever it didn't matter, he could track the bastard down with his nose.

Again, that's what he intended, but before he even took a step out of the dust cloud a small capsule exploded and took effect immediately. A small but annoying tingling sensation coursed through Gajeel's nose causing an irritated scowl to cross his face.

What the hell was that crap?

It was annoying beyond hell.

What the fuck was he doing getting distracted for, he needed to find the bastard and when he did he was gonna . . . .

"The hell? What's with my nose?" Gajeel sniffed and sniffed yet he couldn't pick anything up with his nose.

Not one thing.

Not even his own scent.

His sense of smell was gone.

But how?

It was the capsule that was responsible for his inability to smell. That proved that Bloody Steel came into the fight prepared. They may not be as capable as Laughing Coffin but they were being considered to join for a reason. Preparing an escape plan just in case things didn't go as planned showed foresight, something most dark guilds lacked.

"Damn it!" unable to control his growing anger, Gajeel gave a magic empowered punch into the ground.

"What happened? Where did the bastard go?" limping towards the pissed of Iron Dragon Slayer, Natsu scrunched his nose when a weird sensation ran through it. "What the hell? Why can't I smell anything?"

"You two, don't move!"

"Fucking Rune Knights!" one of the few things the two could agree on.

"We need to get the hell out of here." Gajeel growled as he threw Natsu's arm over his shoulder.

"We rented a hotel room, we can meet the other two there." extending a pair of Iron Dragon's Club from his feet, Gajeel jumped on top of a nearby building before taking off towards the direction Natsu pointed out for him.

"..."

"..."

"That guy really fucked you up."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>If Erza was pissed before, she was beyond pissed now.<p>

She had never hated the Rune Knights more than she did at the moment.

They don't make one appearance during the fight or the hostage situation, then, when she finally finished beating the twins down, they appear out of nowhere before she could question them.

What were they hiding until the fight was over or something?

_'Fucking Rune Knights.'_

Shaking her head, Erza continued to make her way along the streets of Sapporo to the hotel room they rented earlier. It didn't take her too long to make it there due to the fact that she had plenty of energy and magic leftover from her fight.

"Don't touch it, idiot!" Erza let out a small sigh of relief when she heard Natsu's voice, loud and lively as ever.

Of course she had faith in him and his strength but she realized a long time ago that no matter how strong Natsu became there would always be a small part of her that worried the worst would happen.

That she would lose him.

The thought made her throat tighten.

_'What are you getting so emotional about?' _Erza mentally slapped herself for her emotional reaction to something that didn't happen.

"Will you stop crying?! Be a man!" apparently Knightwalker was ok as well.

Opening the door, Erza raised an eyebrow when she saw that Bisca, Alzack and Gajeel were there until she remembered the conversation she had with him earlier. There was no way he wouldn't want to get a shot at the one's who hurt his mate (it felt weird thinking of someone else beside herself and Natsu having a relationship that classified them as mates, honestly she would rather it just been her and Natsu and no one else), and even though the married couple didn't spend much time with him, that didn't mean they didn't have his back.

They were all a family after all.

That also meant Bisca and Alzack wanted a piece of the people who hurt Team Shadow Gear.

Turning her attention away from the three new arrivals, Erza saw Knightwalker laying on the only bed visible from her spot at the doorway.

"Took you long enough, Scarlet." Knightwalker was laying on her stomach giving Erza a good view of the wounds on her back, they weren't pretty. "You mind stitching me up?"

"I cleaned the wound," Bisca started, "but I'm not good with needles, sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Erza replied as she stepped into the room only to gasp when she saw the state Natsu was in.

In an instant, Erza Scarlet, the Titania, disappeared, and Erza, the woman in love with the pink haired Dragon Slayer, took her place.

"Natsu!" barreling through Gajeel, Erza rushed to Natsu's side in a flash.

"Hey." his attempt to sound casual did nothing to soothe Erza's worries; neither did his trademark smile that was hard to do since his face hurt so much.

"What happened?! Who did this to you?!" Gajeel almost answered with a "he got his ass handed to him, that's what happened" but the tone Titania used in her last question made it obvious that his remark would earn the woman's ire.

He was pissed not stupid.

"Some guy that looked like a viking." Natsu replied while struggling to sit up, prompting Erza to help him.

"I'm going to kill him." Erza growled venomously causing a shiver to run down everyone's spine expect Knightwalker.

"Hell no, that bastard's mine!" there was no way Natsu wasn't going to pay that guy back.

No way in hell.

". . . . . . Fine." as much as Erza wanted to wrap Natsu up in bubble wrap and keep him in their basement where nothing could hurt him, she knew that Natsu wouldn't take a lose without looking for a rematch.

"You're such a stubborn, boy." Erza sighed as she scanned the rest of his bruised and battered body. "What happened to your foot?" it was purple and swollen beyond belief leading her to believe it was broken.

"Ow! Don't touch it, it hurts!"

Definitely broken.

"I'm going to get you some ice." with that said, Erza dashed out of the room for some ice to stop the swelling.

"She forgot about me very quickly." Knightwalker commented after her counterpart left the room.

"Sorry about that." Natsu sheepishly apologized for his mate.

"Don't worry about it." Knightwalker sighed before she closed her eyes and hid her face in her arms in an attempt to hide the emotions that were bubbling up do to the sight of Scarlet taking care of Natsu.

It reminded her of the times she had to patch her Natsu up after a tough day of training. Of course, she wasn't as soft as Scarlet was. She was more like . . . . . a drill instructor.

If Knightwalker recalled correctly, a comic Hisako made her purchase a few day earlier called it, tsun-tsun.

.

.

.

.

Knightwalker didn't agree with that assessment of her, but the kid was very adamant about her being a tsun-tsun. She would not stoop down to the level of arguing with a child.

But, wasn't that exactly what she was doing when she argued with Natsu?

Arguing with a child.

"Erzaaaaaa! My foot hurts!"

A child.

A man-child.

And yet, as she watched Scarlet treat Natsu with such care and tenderness, she couldn't help but feel jealous.

"You're going to need to see Wendy about that foot if you want to continue searching for Laughing Coffin with us." Erza stated immediately getting a response from Natsu.

"It's not that bad." throwing his legs over the side of the bed, Natsu tried to stand only to buckle the second he felt weight on his broken foot. Erza caught him before he hit the floor and gently laid him on the bed.

"You need to get it fixed." she fixed him a stern look before he could complain. "You can't even stand let alone fight. These aren't people you can go against with such a handicap. Please." Erza was honestly concerned about how Natsu would retaliate towards his defeat.

She knew he didn't take being bested easily. In her opinion, a loss was a blow to his pride as a man as much as it was to his pride as a Dragon Slayer. So, it was very unlikely Natsu would willingly go back to Magnolia to receive treatment. But, as his soon-to-be-fiance, it was her duty to keep him from doing something foolish.

"Alright, I'll go to see Wendy." as much as Natsu wanted to pay that "viking" bastard back, he knew he couldn't, not when his foot was broken. On top off that, he could see the concern in Erza's eyes, he didn't want her to worry like that, it made him feel bad.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"No complaining like a child?"

"I'm confused. Do you want me to complain?"

"Of course not, sweety." Erza beamed a smile at him, hoping he would stick with the mature decision he just made.

"Whatever." Natsu pouted.

"If you're done babying him, could you make it so my back isn't divided into three sections anymore?" Knightwalker spoke up earning Scarlet's attention.

"Right. Sorry about that." summoning a needle and Suture thread Erza began to stitch up Knightwalker's back. "So, I think it's time we fill each other in on what happened. Natsu, you go first. Did you learn anything?"

"No." Natsu growled. "I don't even know what kind of magic the bastard used. His hits hurt like hell though. It was almost like . . . ." Natsu trailed off not knowing the words he was looking for.

"Like his hits impacted harder than they should have." Knightwalker supplied.

"Yes!" Natsu pointed at her before his face scrunched up in confusion. "How'd you know?"

"I think the 'manly bitch' had the same magic as your guy."

" . . . . . 'Manly bitch'?" Scarlet questioned her counterpart.

"I named my guy 'viking'." Natsu stated earning a nod of approval from Knightwalker.

It seemed they both came to a silent agreement.

Fuck those dark wizards and their names.

"Moving on," Erza interrupted, "they didn't say anything that indicated they were Laughing Coffin members?"

"Nah."

"No." they both replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Gajeel questioned. "Why else would they be here if they weren't members of Laughing Coffin?!"

"There's also the possibility that they're in a different dark guild and were hired by Laughing Coffin to attack us, or they could be a subordinate dark guild that works under Laughing Coffin."

"Like the ones Oración Seis had?" Natsu asked his mate.

"It's a possibility. If they are, than that means they might have information we could use."

"The only problem is that they either got away or were taken away by those damn Rune Knights." as Knightwalker uttered the words "Rune Knights", everyone in the hotel room muttered a few curses.

The Rune Knights were a pain in their ass.

"So, we did all that fighting for nothing?" Natsu questioned.

"No," Knightwalker began to correct Natsu's question, "we fought, you got beat down. Ow! You did that on purpose didn't you, Scarlet?!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I simply made a mistake." she lied.

No one mocked her man without . . . . getting pricked by a needle.

_'Well, that was lame.'_ shaking her head, Erza got back on topic.

The next ten minutes were spent giving each other the information they learned about, or from, their opponent, which wasn't much. There was one piece of information that was valuable and a little disturbing.

"So, you're sure you saw them take a pill?" Knightwalker nodded her head to Scarlet's question as her counterpart wrapped bandages around her newly sowed up wound. "And after they took those pills they had a boost in magic?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Knightwalker sat up and stretched slowly, testing the movement she was able to do without tearing her stitches.

"What about you, Natsu? Did you see the 'viking'," she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the name, "take a pill as well?"

"Nah, to dusty. All I know is that the guy's magic shot up like crazy."

"Hmmmm." Erza supported her chin with her hand as she began to sort through her memories. "That actually reminds about that request we took."

"Which one?" Natsu asked.

"The one where we found Hisako, remember?"

"Of course I remember!"

How could he not?

That's the request they found their daughter on.

Best request they ever taken.

"Well, my vision was blurry at the time, but I'm fairly certain, now more than ever, that I saw Kira take a pill to boost his magic power."

"Judging by how you're speaking, I can only assume that these pills aren't common, correct?" Knightwalker was still new to Earthland so she couldn't tell the difference between what was the normal and what was not.

"You're right." Scarlet confirmed Knightwalker's inquiry. "These pills are a new development. But it's been months since that request, why are the pills just now resurfacing?"

Scarlet brought up a good point.

If the magic boosting pills were around at least for a couple of months than they should've been in use, especially, in the black market. Knightwalker found it hard to believe that Scarlet, or Fairy Tail for that matter, would be unaware of such an item.

That could only mean that the pills weren't in mass production.

That also meant that whoever was producing the pills weren't just selling them for a profit. If they were, than the pills would've been noticed. There was no way the pills could've been kept a secret if any other dark wizard could get their hands on it.

She could almost picture the dark wizards taunting and flaunting their newly found power that was granted to them by the pills. Although, in Knightwalker's opinion, the power that the pills provided their taker could never truly be called "theirs".

The pill was nothing more than a shortcut.

True strength could only be earned through blood, sweat, and tears.

_'So, if they're not on the black market, than that could mean that these pills are being field tested.' _that was the most likely scenario Knightwalker could think of.

The pill Scarlet saw being taken months prior, could've easily been it at its earlier stages. She couldn't help but wonder how the pills worked and what were its limit.

Furthermore, who was truly behind the creation of the pills?

Was it truly Laughing Coffin or was it created by a someone else further in the shadows?

There was also the possibility that the pills were created and used by the Kingdom of Fiore itself. She didn't know much of the kingdom she lived in nor of the way they went about their business but it was possible that they made and used the pills to strengthen their army.

That being said, power, even if it was fake, always came with a price.

Who knew what effects the magic boosting pills had on the wizard's body.

They spent the next hour discussing the what their next move should be before retiring for the night. Natsu would head back to Magnolia to get his foot looked at while Mulan and Connell escorted him.

Natsu was very adamant about not needing an, as he put it, "babysitter". But Scarlet, along with herself, were very "persuasive" on the matter. There was too much of a risk that Natsu would be attacked on his way back, and even though the boy wouldn't admit it, he couldn't protect himself.

So, they let him see it their way.

The only thing scarier than one Erza was two of them.

"Man, this sucks." Natsu pouted as he stood with Bisca and Alzack ready to depart to Magnolia. He was grumpier than he normally would've been due to Erza wanting him to get the first train back.

The sun was barely even rising.

Natsu was not a morning person.

"Look at this way," Erza began, "the sooner you get your foot healed the sooner you can meet back up with us." she explained with Gajeel and Knightwalker standing be her side.

"I guess." seeing her mate's mood not getting any better, Erza leaned into his ear and whispered something too quietly for anyone to hear.

Not that they were complaining.

Judging by the blush on Natsu's face and the coy smile on Erza's, not knowing was a very good thing.

"Alright, see yeah." with that said, Natsu began to limp down the street, before Alzack offered to help support him.

Of course, Natsu being Natsu, refused.

That resulted with Bisca unleashing a mother scolding on him.

In Natsu's opinion, the mother glare was the second scariest thing.

Right behind Erza, both of them.

"I have a feeling he's going to get in some kind of trouble." Erza sighed as she watched the group of three leave.

"You can bet on that." Gajeel snorted before letting out a yawn. "It's too early for this shit. I'm going back to bed."

"..."

"..."

"He'll be fine." Knightwalker stated trying to calm her counterpart's worries that were easily readable on her face.

For her at least.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right." Scarlet sighed before turning her attention towards Knightwalker. "What about you? Are you sure you're fine with that back wound?"

"Don't look down on me, Scarlet." Knightwalker huffed as she crossed her arms. "Would this injury keep you down?" Knightwalker's reply earned a smirk from Scarlet.

"Very well. We should get a few more hours of rest while we still can." when they made it to their hotel room, Scarlet summoned a Communication Lacrima.

"What are you doing?"

"Laughing Coffin isn't to be underestimated." the Communication Lacrima began to glow indicating that a connecting was trying to be established. "I'm calling a friend for help."

"Who?"

"Kagura Mikazuchi."

* * *

><p>"Will you stop pouting?" Bisca sighed.<p>

The moment they got on the train, Natsu sat himself on his seat, folded his arms, and leaned his face against the window.

"No."

Another sigh.

"I guess it can't be helped."

(Pat)

Almost like a dog hearing his dinner bell, Natsu's head snapped towards Bisca who gave a single pat to her thighs.

(Pat)

Bisca couldn't help but giggle as she watched Natsu cautiously stand up from his seat. He looked like a wild animal that was found and captured in the city before it was taken to the forest to be set free only to be beyond tentative when the cage was opened.

(Pat)

"Gah!" the most recent pat caused Natsu to sit in the spot next to Bisca which was occupied by her husband. Having a guy sitting on his lap of course caused Alzack to freak out and jump out of his seat.

(Pat)

Slowly, Natsu lowered his head to her lap before stopping halfway and giving Bisca a questioning look.

(Pat)

Finally his head made it to her lap causing a blissful expression to adorn Natsu's face. Bisca couldn't help but giggle once again at the Dragon Slayer while Alzack glared at him.

"Thanks." Natsu said before he drifted off to sleep; the combination of the fight and waking up early made for a sleepy Natsu.

"Don't worry about it." Bisca replied as she started running her hand through his hair. _'No wonder why Erza likes doing this.' _his hair was surprisingly soft.

In fact, it was softer than hers.

That wasn't fair.

"It's weird isn't it?" pulling her eyes away from Natsu, Bisca looked at her husband as she questioned him.

"What is?"

"We used to be the same age and now they're so much younger than us. Almost a decade. I used to always think of Natsu as my loud and rambunctious brother."

"And he's not now?" Alzack asked with an amused look on his face.

"Well, now he's more like my loud and rambunctious _little _brother."

"In his defense, he has matured a little."

"Erza . . . . Hisako . . . ." hearing Natsu mumble the name of his mate and daughter, the couple couldn't help but smile.

"True. Who would've thought that Natsu would get together with Erza."

"And then have a daughter."

"I know right!" Bisca couldn't help but get excited about the topic. It was just so weird seeing Natsu and Erza starting a family.

"He's definitely grown."

". . . . . Go to hell Gray."

A little.

He's grown a little.

The nostalgic atmosphere was broken when a scream rang out from the front of the train.

"What the hell is going on?!" with a startle, Natsu jolted up from his nap and looked around with a grumpy look on his face.

Who dare wake up a sleeping dragon?

"Stay here," Alzack commanded with a mature and stern voice that Natsu knew he never had before the time skip.

Didn't mean Natsu wouldn't chase after the two when they ran to found out the cause of his nap getting interrupted. Of course, the moment he put weight on his broken foot he yelped and collapsed to the ground.

"Damn it! Stupid foot!" with a growl Natsu pulled himself onto one of the seats.

Damn!

He needed to figure out what the hell was going on!

Thankfully, a few seconds later Bisca and Alzack came running back and the answer he received was not good.

"WHAT!? Are you serious!? The railroad tracks been destroyed?!" not wanting to believe their answer, Natsu opened a window and stuck his head out of it.

Looking around, Natsu slowly began to recognized their surroundings. They were pretty close to the canyon where Natsu fought what's his face, the guy with the wind magic and Lullaby.

But, if they were near there, that meant. . . . .

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw the section of the railroad track that made getting over one end of the canyon to the other possible, completely gone.

"Holy shit! Shouldn't someone be hitting the brakes or something?!"

"Broken."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

Like only possible during a dire situation, Natsu began to rack his brain like crazy for an idea. He had to think of something, unless there was another wizard on board the train Natsu was the only one that could do anything.

Not like Bisca and Alzack could shoot them out of their problem.

Useless those two.

Saving all the people on the train would be up to him.

Damn, Natsu hated it when things couldn't be solved with a pair of fists.

Fuck thinking.

But, as much as he hated it, his _brain _would have to get them out of danger.

But how?

The thought of flying them off by using his fire as jets came to him but he wouldn't be able to get everyone off in time.

He could. . . .

"Ah! Screw it!" Natsu grabbed his hair in frustration. "You two, go tell everyone on that side of the train to get their asses in their seats and hold onto something!"

"What are you going to do?"

"No clue." leaving the dumbfounded couple behind, Natsu began to make his way to the back of the train while shouting at people to get in their seats if they wanted to live.

Unfortunately for Natsu, moving along the train, while avoiding a crowd of freaking out people, was not easy because of his foot. He was forced to use the back of the train seats to support himself while he would push forward with his one good foot.

"Move! Sit down! Move, damn it! Get the hell out of the way!" this was why he liked having Erza with him.

If she were there, she would've gotten all the people to shut up and listen in an instance. It wouldn't be so hard to get to the end of the train.

And when did people stop understanding what, "get the hell out the way" meant?

Also, while he was making his way through the train he could've sworn he saw a girl that looked exactly like Hisako, but when he turned towards her to get a better look, the girl turned out to look nothing like her.

But that was enough.

All of a sudden, Natsu could feel his heartbeat quicken and a sense of anxiety fill his gut. By just "seeing" Hisako something click in Natsu's head. His daughter may not be on the train, but someone else's was.

Someone else's daughter.

Someone else's lover.

Someone else's family.

They may not be his, but the people on the train were someone's family.

He had to save them.

Picking up the pace, Natsu quickly found himself on the last car of the train. Too bad for him and everyone on board, the train car began tilting forward, indicating the train was already falling down the canyon.

As expected of any normal person would, the passengers all screamed.

_'Fuck! Took too long.' _igniting a flame under his foot, Natsu busted through the train's back door and into the air.

He needed to save them.

Sticking his arms out, Natsu shot two streams of condensed fire. One stream was aimed towards the edge of the canyon and the other was headed for the falling train. If he were to look back at it, Natsu would've braced himself more.

(SNAP!)

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu's screams filled and echoed throughout the canyon as his shoulders were pulled from their sockets.

Pain he's never felt before exploded along his arms and shoulders. It felt like they were gonna be ripped away from his body. Erza would've scolded him for not taking into account the weight of the train.

But none of that mattered.

What's done was done.

The only thing that mattered was that the lives of a train full of innocent people were literally hanging in the balance. The only thing keeping them from the deaths were two strong streams of condensed fire along a pair of straining arms and dislocated shoulders.

"Fuck me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Took a while to edit this but finally I'm done.**

**This authors note will be to explain a few things about what I did this chapter and what I plan to do with the future of this story. That being said, this will be a giant spoil alert.**

**And like I said above I'm going to go into a little about the COC I plan to add to this story.**

**So, if you don't want to know anything, don't read.**

**As you seen in this chapter Natsu, Erza, and Knightwalker (guess you could call them the new Team Natsu) didn't get much done. They fought and got nothing about Laughing Coffin except about the magic boosting pills. **

**Like I said a while ago, I'm trying to make this arc more complicated and less there they are let's kick their ass. **

**Honestly though I didn't think this chapter would be basically nothing but fight scenes. I hope the fights were entertaining. I always try to make the fight scenes imaginable, something that you could picture in your head.**

**I hope that's how it's read.**

**That's why I try to put enough detail the moves and even the dodges or blocks. I read a lot of fight scenes where the writer will be like he dodged the attacks and I'm like, how?**

**Did he dive out the way, or flip, or duck? **

**How?**

**That being said, I think that putting more detail in every little move kills the flow of the fight and slows it down. **

**Oh well.**

**Now on to the actual chapter.**

**Starting with, Natsu getting his ass handed to him.**

**So the reason I did that was because of a few reasons.**

**1. I feel all mc's need to get their asses handed to them a few times, whether if it's to show they need more training or whatever. **

**2. Because Natsu's been _distracted_ lately. I've tried to put small details that could be overlooked in the last chapter and this one about him being _distracted_. The signs will continue on from this arc, the one after that and the one after that one which will be the arc where his _distraction_ reach its climax.**

**I'm sure some of you know what I mean by _distractions_.**

**Also I'll tell you about the next few arcs I have planned later below.**

**3. Last reason, Natsu simply went against someone he didn't match up with. Like in sports there are some teams that other teams just don't match up well against, the same can be said in this story. Some fighting styles and magics just don't match up well with others. That being said, Natsu faced someone who had a better magic that supported the brawling fighting style. **

**This will actual lead to something.**

**The brawling thing that is. **

**I want to change Natsu's fighting style into something more athletic and martial arts like. You know more flipping and kicking and dodging. Obviously I can't just flip a switch so I'll have to have him go through some training.**

**That's a few arcs from now though.**

**Moving on to Knightwalker's fight.**

**At first I wanted to give her a tougher time due to her kind of holding back because of her fear of reverting back to her old ways and because she wasn't using her Ten Commandments, but I thought even with those holding her back she's fucking Knightwalker. **

**Knightwalker had a few chances to end the fight but she attacked with everything but the spearhead, the most dangerous part. That was her holding back. I gotta think Knightwalker, along with Erza, are skilled enough to cut and stab someone without it being fatal.**

**But again due to her fear of reverting back into a killer, she held back. She will, eventually in this arc, get past that fear and take up her Ten Commandments again.**

**And when she does it's going to be straight badass. I'm talking, fighting like 4 maybe 5 high class maybe S wizards. That's after she got stabbed in the back.**

**Literally.**

**She's going to be a machine (not a killer though), whatever pain she feels in a fight she completely ignores it.**

**I can't wait to get to that point.**

**Now with Erza's part.**

**Like Knightwalker, I wanted her fight to be more tougher for her but I wanted to move on with the story as soon as possible so I decided to screw it, and on top of that, the magic I gave the twins was pretty lame. **

**I couldn't see Erza having a problem with those guys, and she wasn't distracted or holding back like the other two. But at the same time I had to make it interesting, so I decided to throw in the hostage situation. **

**I figured why not?**

**One, it filled in the place that was left behind when I shortened the fight. Two, I wanted to add something you don't usually see in Naza fics.**

**I haven't read one hostage situation as far as I can remember.**

**I hope I made it angsty enough.**

**If I didn't please feel free to leave advice for the next one.**

**Whenever that is.**

**I also showed how Natsu and Erza changed a little now that they have Hisako, hope you liked it. **

**Ok, I think that's about it when it comes for this chapter. **

**For what's coming up, well to be quick...**

**It'll take a few days for Natsu's foot to get healed. **

**Natsu doing some research about his _distraction._**

**Spending some time with Hisako.**

**Laxus and Rin talking about something. **

**Kagura meeting Knightwalker for the first time. She won't like her because she knows about Edolas and what she tried to do. So some tension.**

**And, the "manly bitch" getting broken out of jail.**

**That probably summarizes it. **

**Now time to get to the COC and the next couple of arcs I have planned out.**

**There's obviously this arc after that though come the arc about Kagura's past and how she met Natsu and Erza. As I said before, her past isn't canon, and that arc will have a lot of flashbacks throughout the arc.**

**The one after that one will have a few things.**

**Another Laughing Coffin team.**

**The first COC arc I'll go into detail about that in a minute.**

**Natsu loosing control and running away, which will lead to his training. ****I will go into detail about his training, it won't be a timeskip thing. While that is happening Erza and Knightwalker will be doing their own thing with the COC's.**

**This arc will lead into the Great Magic Games arc.**

**The Great Magic Games will be like the Grand Magic Games but more diverse and it'll be every 4 years, so this will be the 2nd one since it should be the 8th year after the S-class trials. A few changes is it'll be 2 maybe 3 weeks long, anybody in the guild can participate in an event if chosen by the master, and there'll be guild team ups for certain events.**

**That's just because I want Kagura to fight alongside Fairy Tail at least once, and I can't just have her switch guilds. Also Knightwalker will make like her official debut to like the magical world. Gotta think that stories about Knightwalker would get out before the start of the Great Magic games, and I would think that another wizard on Erza's level popping out of no where**** would be big news to the magic community. Add on to the fact that she's with Fairy Tail and the magic games are coming up I would think there would be a lot of talk about her.**

**So, in the upcoming games she'll be a big deal.**

**It would be intimidating for the other guilds. **

**Fairy Tail wins the games one year and the next they come back with another Erza class wizard.**

**And actually there will be another one. **

**The earlier mentioned COC will actually be 3 of them but one of them will be Erza class level.**

**But getting back to Knightwalker, I was considering having her first match be that monster challenge that Erza did. That being said, all events that happened during the canon magic games didn't happen except Erza vs 100 monsters and the Chariot race. I'm doing that because I want Knightwalker to be reminded of her old self when she watches Minerva beat Lucy senseless in that water bubble fight. **

**That of course will lead to Knightwalker vs Minerva.**

**Can't wait for that one.**

**Also, I want the last match to be like canon Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rouge but before the fight Natsu's basically like screw the tournament every man for themselves, let's see who the top dragon slayer is. **

**Of course not counting Laxus, Cobra, and Wendy. ****The first two because to me they're fake dragon slayers, they basically just took super steriods. And Wendy because, well . . . . she would get beat down if she faced another dragon slayer.**

**So the fight will really be Natsu vs Gajeel vs Sting vs Rouge.**

**I know right.**

**And I'm going to give it a name.**

**I decided to make up something called a Dragons Duel. It'll be like a fight between dragons for like dominance, who's the top dragons you know. Also another dragon has to be like a witness and ref. Of course Wendy will be the ref since only the dragon slayers raised by dragons know what it means.**

**So yeah.**

**Also this should go without saying but in my fic Sabertooth doesn't go soft and still is a rivaled guild into only strength and shit. Oh yeah, Raven Tail isn't pathetic in this fic either. I mean my goodness when I watched that fight with Laxus vs Raven Tail I was the fuck?**

**It was horrible.**

**Sure Laxus looked like a badass but I thought Raven Tail would've been a real problem not well what they were. I thought his dad was going to be this seriously evil villain, he turned out so pitiful.**

**I think that's the main focus of that arc after that one is the arc where Hisako gets kidnapped by slave traders. That will also be the arc where Morgiana makes her debut.**

**Those are the arcs I have planned out, after them, well I'll worry about that when I get there. I will obviously throw in 1 or 2 fun, fluffy, humor, lemon filled chapters between each arc. **

**Honestly though, when I think about it, I wonder how long this story can go, because after all those arcs a finished this story could be be closing in on 300,000 words and all of that story till that point will be like a step in a mile.**

** That's how much I have planned for this story. **

**Sometimes I wonder. . . . . 1,000,000 words?**

**Can I do it?**

**Who knows?**

**Ok time to explain a little about the COC's. **

**Like I said earlier, I'm not gonna pull these COC's from different universes. They'll all live on Earthland but the worlds a big place, who's to say that magic is the only power out there. Like with the Naruto COC's. They'll use chakra not magic.**

**I wanna do me best to keep everything canon for the COC's in my fic, like pasts or believes and of course character.**

**So don't worry about me butchering characters, Ill do my best.**

**Now time to explain the COC's that will appear in the arc after the Kagura one.**

**And the COC's are from . . . . . . . Date A Live, let me explain.**

**Honestly the idea came from Kurumi just randomly popped into my mind which led me to try to read the light novel where the anime ended to get more Kurumi. **

**I think I might have a theory behind why Kurumi's doing what she's doing.**

**It's from something I read so spoiler alert.**

**So basically this "that thing" (that's what it's called) tells Kurumi about Shido having the power of 3 spirits inside of him. So she goes to see if it's true she finds out it does. So she wants his power, why? **

**Because if she has all that power she could use her 12th bullet on herself which will send her back in time. She wants to go back in time to kill the first spirit who is the origin of all the spirits. **

**Here's the text.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Thirty years ago, the Spirit that first appeared in this world. The 'First Spirit' became the origin of all the Spirits—my intention, is to kill it."<strong>

**"..."**

**"That thing" didn't reply. Not paying any heed, Kurumi continued.**

**"To erase from this world, the fact of "the Spirit appearing". To cause all the Spirits in this world, to "no longer exist". —That, is my compassion."**

**After a brief silence, "that thing" spoke.**

**"—You, are surprisingly gentle."**

**"...!"**

**Kurumi frowned unhappily, aimed the handgun in her hand in front of her and pulled the trigger.**

**But before the bullet released from the muzzle could hit its target, "that thing" had already disappeared into the darkness.**

* * *

><p><strong>I was like what?<strong>

**Is she pulling an a Itachi and Lelouch, do evil for the greater good type of thing.**

**Think about it, if she kills the first spirit then all the other spirits, including herself, are never born or created. What would happen if she does that? **

**Everybody that she killed and died from other spirits never die because the spirits wouldn't exist to kill them. I think she's saving all those people and if she is, then she's one of my all time favorite characters. **

**I mean I liked her before because she was crazy and seductive as hell, but if under all that is a hidden deep and caring character. . . . . . . speechless.**

**So after that I was like screw it, if I feel like I can add COC's without it being forced into the story than I'm doing it.**

**The next thing was, how to add them while keeping them as canon as possible. That meant keeping the whole them being spirits thing and Shido being able to seal their power away. **

**Just to be sure, overall, I only plan for Shido, Tohka, Kurumi, Yoshino, and Kotori to be in this story. I don't really plan on anyone else from Date A Live to be added to this fic.**

**Ok, so again I'm trying to keep them as canon as possible and that means my theory about Kurumi.**

**So hears the origin of the spirits.**

**Zeref before he turned evil created the spirits. They're not celestial spirits but like a sister race, there is a difference though. **

**1. The spirits are on a whole other level of strength compared to the celestial spirit, but they can die. Unlike the celestial spirits they don't get to go back to their world when they die. **

**2. If they die they, over time, get reborn but they're not suppose to remember their past lives, but Kurumi will remember everything and Kotori will have dreams about her past life. I'm doing that for them because in canon they seem more knowledgeable about spirits than Tohka and Yoshino, who seem completely unaware.**

**So, it goes without saying that Kurumi will be an enemy at first because she's killing people to gather enough strength to go back in time and kill Zeref before he goes evil and kills people or creates things that kills people.**

**Unfortunately, it'll be a while before Kurumi makes an appearance. Again I'm going canon as possible and that include order of appearances.**

**First will be Shido, Kotori, and Tohka. They'll appear after the upcoming arc.**

**Then will be Yoshino and Kurumi after.**

**I will say Tohka will be one of the stronger characters in this fic even as time goes on. I'm talking Erza level of power. Kurumi will also be up there but that's less to do with raw magical power and more about the abilities of her bullets, but still she'll be formidable, she'll be able to use space quakes.**

**Just so you all know, Shido and Kotori are oblivious to spirits and everything in this fic.**

**Shido will start out as a regular kid and Kotori isn't working with some secret organization.**

**Ok, I'm gonna wrap this up.**

**I was planning on going into more detail about the upcoming COC arc, but I ranted for WAY to long (I appreciate anyone that's still with me) so I'll go over that and other COC business in future chapters.**

**Hopefully I'll update soon. I'm going to work on the 2nd chapter of my Valvrave fic before moving on to the next chapter of this fic.**


	23. To Each Their Own Messes

**A/N: I'm back!**

**Yes I live!**

**A good chunk of my writing went to my Haruto x Saki fic, The Gift of a Curse. I swear I was on fucking fire when I was writing that fic. I was putting out chapters with 10,000 plus words in around two weeks for a while. Hopefully I can translate some of that writing speed to this fic, which I will be focusing on. **

**Gotta catch up on those reviews.**

**Fell behind big time.**

** But I'm not worried about it, it's a marathon not a race. And honestly I doubt any Natsu x Erza fic will go anywhere near as long as mine. Especially since I decided to add a 3rd, and possibly even 4th and maybe 5th part. In short, this fic is gonna be fucking long!**

**And I will add a lot of COCs (cross over characters) over the duration of this fic. It'll be naturally though so don't worry. In fact there's one specific COC that will play a big role in this fic over time. **

**He will be from the Naruto characters, and no he will not be Naruto. In fact his generation of characters will have little if not no role in this fic. Sorry, but I don't really like those characters. **

**The character I'm talking about is Itachi Uchiha.**

**That's right, he will play a big role as this fic moves along, unfortunately, he won't make an appearance for a while. If you go by the timeline I, vaguely, made for this fic, Itachi won't make his appearance until he is 15 (he will be undercover in the Akatsuki when he appears) and right now he is currently 9, so six years story-wise. Yeah that's a while from now, but like I said I don't want to rush the COCs in.**

**I will say a few things though.**

**1. Itachi will get a harem. I don't care if you don't like it, Itachi needs the love he deserves. Way too much Naruto harem fics and no Itachi ones. Almost all the women in his harem will be older than him, some more than others. **

**2. Another thing about his harem is that it'll form naturally. Not one where the women fall in love with him instantly and act like fangirls. I want them all to connect with him and accept the burdens he carries.**

**3. A lot of his harem will be COCs. Two of them that are canon characters will be Ultear and Kagura. Yes, I know there will be a huge age differential between Itachi an those two, but so what? **

**Itachi is super mature and wise, so it'll be hard for them to see him as a young man when in his presence. Another thing some might be worried about is that they will be rather old, Ultear in her 30s, when Itachi makes his appearance, let alone interact with them on a more consistent basis. Well, my answer is my characters will age really really well. **

**Like being in their late 30s and looking more mid if not early 20s. I have no reason for this other than who wants to see Erza, Kagura, Knightwalker, Natsu and so on get all old and wrinkly?**

**I don't. So yeah, older but still hot harem. I'll admit, I like pairing Itachi with older women. Not all of them will be older let alone that much older but some will. **

**Wrapping things up I'll say this. Black Bullet was disappointing overall, I liked the manga better. Episode 10 was brutal. Rentaro accidentally made a loli harem, it was adorable, only for them to get blown up at the end? Messed up. I mean fuck. But that last episode though. I fucking love Kisara! I she went badass, dark at the end. Cut that dude up. For a minute I thought she really spared him at the end but then she was like "the second strike didn't just take his leg" I already knew it was the classic the strike was so fast that it took a minute to set in. **

**Badass and she looked a little yandere at the end.**

**I said it once and I'll say it again: some of the best anime girls have _just_ a little bit of crazy in them.**

**Oh yeah, Akame ga kill has finally been animated! Episode 1 was good in my book can't wait to see the rest.**

* * *

><p>"Yup," Natsu grumbled through clenched teeth, "worst pain I've ever felt." who knew a train full of people could be so damn heavy.<p>

It felt like his arms were gonna be torn off from the stress of holding onto the train. He wouldn't be able to last much longer.

_'That's a pretty mean drop.' _Natsu gulped as he looked down into the depth of the canyon. He couldn't even see the bottom due to the depth and fog that filled it.

How was he gonna get out of this mess?

How was he supposed to get an entire train out of the canyon and on solid ground?

It wasn't like he could swing the damn thing.

Too heavy.

Maybe he could-

All thoughts, not like there was many he was Natsu after all, left his mind as the sound of metal cutting through the air found its way into Natsu's ears. Frantically looking around, Natsu saw eight boomerangs flying towards him from multiple directions.

"What the fuck!?"

They were spinning so fast that Natsu could hear a buzzing noise coming from them. His first instinct was to inhale and shoot a Dragon's Roar to blast them away but the strain from holding onto the train kept him from being able to gather enough air to launch a breath attack.

All that came from his mouth were strained moans.

_'Here they come.'_ not being able to defend himself, all Natsu could do was hope his Dragon Slayer body was tough enough to not get cut into pieces.

Not once did he think of dropping the train to save himself.

Luckily for him though, Fairy Tail wizards had each others back's, and that was showed when the boomerangs were diverted away by a series of magic bullets fired from below.

"You ok, Natsu?!" looking down, Natsu saw Fairy Tail's gun-toting couple with their weapons drawn, Bisca a sniper rifle and Alzack his revolvers, while half their bodies stuck out of trains back door.

"Yeah, thanks!" they both cringed when they heard how strained Natsu's voice was. "So, what now?!"

"Not sure." Alzack's answer was not the one Natsu was looking for.

"What do you mean, not sure?! This train is heavy as hell and- The freaking killer boomerangs are coming back, help me!" taking aim, Bisca and Alzack once again hit their targets and diverted the path of the spinning boomerang.

_'This must be the guy Red fought against.' _Natsu thought as he continued his struggle. '_I guess Erza was right sending these two with me.' _without the married couple, Natsu would've been shredded to pieces.

"So, does that mean that this whole thing was just to get to me?" his words came out as a whisper while guilt started to set in.

This was all his fault.

These people's lives were in danger because of him.

Suddenly a bolt of pain shot through his head causing his hold on the train to falter for a split second.

"Whoa! Hold it steady, Natsu!" Bisca ordered as the train swayed from Natsu's slip up.

"S-Sorry!" another wave of boomerangs came towards Natsu before Bisca and Alzack shot them away again.

"It's a real pain that we can't just shoot these things down." Alzack complained about the fact that the boomerangs would always readjust themselves after being shot instead of being knocked out of its spin and rendered useless.

"You got no right to complain!" Natsu shouted due to hearing Alzack's words. "You're not the one up here!"

"He's got you there." Bisca agreed before getting back to the matter at hand. "How long do you think you can last, Natsu?!"

"Not long if you don't lighten the weight soon!" biting her lip, Bisca quickly put a plan together.

"Alright, this is what we'll do. One of us will go to the front of the train and move the people to another car, after all the people are out of the front car we can separate it from the rest of the train before moving on to the next car. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good, but who'll stay behind and guard Natsu?" Alzack's question was answered in a flash.

"Bisca! I call Bisca! Bisca, protect me!" Alzack's jaw dropped completely at Natsu's demand that Bisca be the one to protect him instead of himself; Bisca on the other hand simply beamed with pride.

"What?! Her?! You don't trust me or something?! What happened to bros before hoes?!"

"What'd you just call me?!"

"No! I mean- That didn't come out right, baby!"

"Oh, now it's 'baby', huh?!"

_'Dumbass.' _not even Natsu was dumb enough to say that in front of his lover.

Although, there was a good chance that Erza wouldn't have minded, judging from that one time she woke him up in the middle of the night to get a little freaky and ordered him to call her a whore. He resisted at first, really he did, but it eventually ended with him not only having to call her a whore but a dirty whore at that.

He didn't know why she wanted him to call her that but she liked it.

A lot.

Natsu's musings along with Bisca and Alzack's argument were dropped instantly when the boomerangs made another go at Natsu only for eight magic bullets to strike them once again.

After that, no more words needed to be spoken.

Alzack immediately started making his way down the train while Bisca readied her sniper to protect Natsu.

"How you doing up there?" Bisca questioned as she shot two boomerangs.

"I'm holding a fucking train, what do you think?!"

"Right." Bisca muttered while mentally smacking herself in the head. "Dumb question."

Who would've thought they would find themselves in such a crazy situation.

Bisca certainly didn't.

What she did know was that she better make sure nothing happens to Natsu or Erza was going to kill her.

* * *

><p>"Well, this isn't too surprising." Erza commented as she sat with her legs crossed on the edge of her hotel bed.<p>

The reason for her comment was due to the newspaper she was reading. The front page was about the brawl that happened just hours ago and there was speculation that Fairy Tail was involved, seeing as it was a brawl and Fairy Tail and brawl practically went hand in hand. Apparently, according to the article, the battle between the two groups resulted with a Baron Clovis postponing his visit to Sapporo.

For security reasons no doubt.

The only reason Erza could bring herself to care about that fact was because a Baron was nobility, and nobility tended to be rather unhappy when one disrupted, well, anything really in their lives.

Erza always tried not to judge people before she knew them but nobility usually were so full of themselves that she wanted to punch them in the face.

Luckily, there was no solid proof of them being involved in last night's incident, but Erza was sure that Master was going to hear about it nonetheless, which of course meant she would hear about it from him.

Maybe she could place the blame on Knigh-

"How long is your friend going to take?" as if on cue, the person Erza was thinking about placing the blame on spoke up from her seat by the window.

"Her name's Kagura and she won't be long." Erza answered as she skimmed through the rest of the newspaper. "And we have to wait for Gajeel to see if he could sniff anything out from last night anyways."

"He's just wasting his time." was Knightwalker's reply. "They were obviously prepared for a Dragon Slayer's nose, I doubt they're even in the city."

"Well, yes, I know that." Scarlet quickly agreed. "I was just giving him something to do so we could talk."

"About?" Knightwalker's answer was a flash of light and a spear being held in Scarlet's hand.

It wasn't just any spear.

It was her Ten Commandments.

"No."

Knightwalker's response was immediate.

It earned a sigh from her counterpart.

"You have to get over it."

She knew Knightwalker had a fear of relapsing into the Fairy Hunter and the weapon she used was nothing more than a reminder of her past.

A past she needed to stop fearing.

"It's just a weapon. You're not going to turn into a killing machine by just grabbing it."

Obviously, Knightwalker knew what Scarlet was saying was true, but that didn't change the fact that, as her hand neared the spear, images of said spear cutting through flesh, ending lives, flashed through her mind.

"It's fine." Scarlet assured as if sensing her thoughts. "We won't let you go back to what you used to be. I'll even bring you down myself if you lose control." Scarlet's attempt at reassuring and teasing Knightwalker earned her a smirk.

"You talk as if you could." Knightwalker's hand reached out and tentatively took the spear in her hands.

"I did it once." Scarlet placed her hands on her hips with a smug smile on her face. "I could do it again."

"We'll have to put that to the test someday."

"We will." Scarlet agreed before looking at the clock. "Kagura should be here soon, I'll go to the train station and wait for her." with that said, Scarlet left Knightwalker alone.

Alone with her Ten Commandments.

A weapon she earned the title, Fairy Hunter, with.

Could she really use this weapon again?

Scarlet was right, it was just a weapon, a tool. It in it of itself was not dangerous, the actions she took with the weapon were. But, she knew if she had her spear earlier she would've beaten down the "dimwit" and "manly bitch".

She would spend the next fifteen minutes staring at the spear clenched in her hand before the door opened, drawing her attention away. Her eyes immediately landed on the girl following behind Scarlet. She noted everything from her appearance, weapon, and even how her muscles were tensed in a state that showed she was always on guard and ready for an attack.

The next thing Knightwalker observed was the look of admiration the girl had in her eyes when she glanced at Scarlet. But, as those eyes fell onto herself, admiration was quickly replaced with a death glare as killer intent filled the room.

Knightwalker being as calm and cool as she is, merely raised an eyebrow as she perked up to the potential threat.

"Is that _her_?" the girl questioned as the grip on her sword tightened.

Ah.

Knightwalker understood.

She knew.

She knew who she was.

She knew what Knightwalker tried to do.

She knew that she tried to kill Scarlet.

_'Crap.' _Erza mentally cursed. _'I've should've seen this coming.' _current events kept Erza distracted, allowing a slip up.

As Knightwalker thought, Kagura did know of her and what she tried to do in the past.

The day after the trial to qualify for the Grand Magic Games, Erza and Natsu happened to bump into Kagura by accident. They didn't remember her at first (which was understandable since the last time they saw her she was eight years old) but Natsu's nose quickly recognized her scent.

In no time they found themselves catching up with the once little girl they knew. They learned that only a week after they finished guarding her along with the rest of the Mikazuchi Clan from assassination attempts, that Kagura ran away from her family to pursue her dream.

Kagura in turn, was told of all the adventures and struggles the two went through, Edolas being one of them. She also was told about the secret relationship Natsu and Erza were in, something that forced her to quell the urge to puff out her chest, which had grown a lot since they last saw her, in pride due to being the only one that knew about them dating.

It was strange for Erza.

To see the once lonely, little girl who was just struggling to find her path, her way of life, giving someone she considered a sister more and more as each day went by, a glare that held a good amount of killing intent.

"Kagura, calm down." Erza placed a hand on her shoulder as she shifted to put herself between Kagura and Knightwalker. "A lot has happen since Edolas. She's changed. She's family." Erza's softly spoken words caused Kagura to snap her head to stare at Erza, giving her an incredulous look.

Family?

Her?

After what she tried to do?

After she tried to use Natsu-sama as a magic fuel source?

After she tried to kill her own counterpart?

How could she call her family?

Kagura bit the inside of her cheek as she struggled with her emotions. A part of her couldn't believe Erza-sama would actually call her counterpart family, while a larger part scolded her for questioning her.

To Kagura, Erza-sama and Natsu-sama's word were law, she would listen and do anything for them. If they woke her up in the dead of night and told her they were going into a battle that they had no chance of surviving, Kagura would be right behind them, no questions asked.

There would be no hesitation in following them to their deaths.

So, she was having a hard time figuring out what she should do.

"Trust me." Erza spoke up, immediately drawing Kagura's attention. "You know I wouldn't let anything hurt my family." the images of a smiling Natsu-sama and Hisako drifted through her mind.

That was true.

If Erza-sama saw _her_as a threat than she would be the first one to bring her down. She may not trust _her_ but she damn well trusted Erza-sama.

"Very well." Erza sighed in relief when Kagura let her hand fall from her blade and closed her eyes to calm herself. "I trust your judgment." although that didn't mean she understood Erza-sama's decision even if her counterpart wasn't a threat.

"Thank goodness." Erza did not need a battle breaking out between two sister figures; Knightwalker the older and Kagura the younger.

She couldn't be more grateful that Knightwalker didn't react to Kagura's killer intent. Erza was sure that if her counterpart was the same as before, she would've instantly been on the attack when Kagura's hostility made itself known.

A fight between those two was an interesting thought though.

She honestly didn't know who would win.

She fought Knightwalker to a draw and she doubted it would end any other way if they fought a hundred times. Kagura however, seemed to hold back during their spars. Erza was fairly certain that she was doing it subconsciously, but the fact remained that Erza couldn't gauge her strength properly. Sure she's seen her fight against Yukino but there was no comparing Yukino's strength against Erza's.

But, if she were to listen to her instincts, well, she was glad Kagura was an ally instead of an enemy.

"I assume you know about what happened yesterday?" Erza's question was directed to Kagura, who gave her utmost attention.

If one were to ignore the sharp glances she sent Knightwalker.

"Our master has informed us about the attack on Fairy Tail's, Team Shadow Gear, by most likely, Laughing Coffin." Kagura gave a curt nod to go with her words.

"Good, then I can just inform you about last night." Erza responded before turning towards her counterpart. "Would you mind finding Gajeel to see if he found a trail to follow?" standing up from her seat, Knightwalker strode passed the two, ignoring the glare Kagura gave her, and left the room.

With her Ten Commandments strapped to her back.

"I thought you said you trust my judgment?"

"Sorry."

"Now don't get all dejected." seeing her face, Erza placed a hand on Kagura's shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Just try to be civil, for me."

"Of course, Erza-sama."

* * *

><p>"That feels a lot better." Natsu had to give Alzack credit, he was making quick work of the train. From what he could tell, three cars were already separated, cutting down the weight he had to hold.<p>

Too bad that was equaled out by his arms tiring over time.

And fuck was that boomerang guy annoying as hell.

He just wouldn't stop trying to cut him to pieces with those stupid things.

What did he ever do to him?

Jackass.

Good thing he had Bisca watching his back.

Ah, Bisca, she was an angel.

Wait, he was getting pretty light-headed.

Everything was getting a little fuzzy.

Why was that?

Probably because he was holding his breath.

"Damn it." Natsu cursed as he took a deep gulp of air.

He didn't mean to do that, it was just a natural reaction people did when they exerted themselves physically. It was something Erza told him time after time to not do.

Something about the brain needing air or something.

Which was weird because wasn't it the lungs that needed air?

Ah, whatever.

"Bisca, you might wanna tell Alzack to hurry up!"

"Right!" Bisca answered while shooting her gun. "Alzack, hurry your ass up!" three minutes later, Natsu felt the weight lessen once again before Alzack popped up beside his wife.

"There's no more room in the rest of the cars!" drawing out his own guns, Alzack began to aid in the protection of Natsu alongside his wife. "Now what?!"

"Why are you asking me?! I'm supposed to be the dumb one!"

When did he become the guy who thought up the plans?

He was the "punch first ask questions later" type, not the planner.

Useless those two.

"Alright, uh . . . . . ok, I think I got it!" Natsu shouted in distressed, excitement. "Ok, Natsu, you got this." taking a deep breath, Natsu slowly tried to retract his flames that he was using to anchor himself to the train and canyon.

It was painfully slow.

Literally.

If he tried to retract his flames too quickly they could weaken and break apart due to the weight they were holding, and taking too long, well, that hurt like hell. But he would endure, he needed to. Too many lives were counting on him, including Bisca and Alzack.

He had to make sure that they would see their little girl again. That went for everyone else on the train too. They all had family, someone, waiting for them and he was damn sure gonna save everyone so they could see them again.

"You're doing a great job, Natsu!" Bisca shouted prompting her husband to follow.

"Keep it up, buddy! Just a little bit more!"

Ten minutes later, the length of Natsu's flames were only two feet long each. Now the only thing he needed to do was get the train on solid ground.

.

.

.

.

Yeah, he couldn't do that.

He was having a hard enough time just holding onto the train.

He needed to think of something else.

Fuck.

Thinking sucked.

So did that boomerang guy.

He still was trying to kill him.

"Hey! Can one of you jump up here and deal with this boomerang guy already?! He's annoying as hell!"

"I'm on it!" pulling himself all the way out of the train's back door, Alzack jumped from the train to solid ground. "Can you smell him anywhere?"

(Sniff)

(Sniff)

Natsu didn't really need to know what the "dimwit", as Red called him, smelled like. All he needed to do was find the smell of someone around the canyon and that would probably him.

Who else would be around the area?

There wasn't a town for miles.

Ha, look at him being all smart and shit.

"Over there." pointing his head in the direction he smelt someone, Natsu then turned his attention towards Bisca who was calling him. "What?"

"You think you could turn down the temperature of your flames enough so everyone could use them to climb out of this mess?" opening his mouth to answer, Natsu immediately cut off his reply.

Could he do that?

Was it even possible in the first place?

He'd never tried it before.

Increase the temperature, sure, that was no problem.

Decreasing he could probably do, but to decrease enough so people could climb along it . . . . he wasn't sure he could do that.

But . . . did he really have a choice?

From what he could see, there really wasn't any other way to get everyone to safety. The fact that his arms felt even worse than they did earlier didn't help.

"Alright," Natsu mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes to concentrate, "let's do this."

He would save these people.

He would.

* * *

><p>"So, did you find anything?" stepping into the hotel room, Knightwalker and Gajeel were immediately questioned by Scarlet.<p>

Ignoring the question for a moment, Knightwalker took a glance towards the now stoic Mikazuchi, a far cry from the death glares she was sending her earlier; Knightwalker couldn't help but be impressed with the girl's self-control. It wasn't easy to hide one's animosity in such a short amount of time.

Shifting her eyes back towards Scarlet, she responded to her earlier question.

"No, like I told you earlier it was a waste of time."

Pissed because he couldn't beat the hell out of the ones responsible for hurting his mate, Gajeel couldn't help but retort.

"What the hell should we do then, huh?! Sit and do fucking nothing!" Knightwalker's gaze shifted towards him but nothing more. She didn't flinch like most would when staring at an enraged Dragon Slayer. No, she simply stared at him as if he was a screaming child.

"No, what she," Knightwalker shifted her gaze to Kagura to indicate who "she" was, "should do is focus on the one lead we do have to Laughing Coffin."

"And what the hell is that?!" fighting off the urge to smack the hell out of Redfox for talking to her in such a way, Knightwalker continued to explain her plan.

"The wizards we fought last night. They're our closest and only link to Laughing Coffin, so Mikazuchi should press them for what they might know."

"What the hell about us?!"

"Fairy Tail's suspected of being involved in last night's scuffle, I doubt they'll let us talk to them. On top of that, except for us, no one else knows of their possible connection to Laughing Coffin."

"Meaning the Rune Knights will be more inclined to let me talk to them." as much as Kagura hated to admit it, that woman had a point along with a good plan.

If the Rune Knights believed that the dark wizards that attacked Natsu-sama and Erza-sama last night were associated in any way with Laughing Coffin they would definitely not let anyone near them unless the Magic Council said otherwise. Of course that went double for any Fairy Tail wizard seeing as it would be a conflict of interest. And if any member of Fairy Tail went themselves even without the known associating with Laughing Coffin they, would most likely be questioned for the brawl and not be allowed to talk to the previous night's attackers because of suspicion alone.

Fairy Tail's bad relationship with the Magic Council wouldn't help either.

So in short, she, not being a Fairy Tail wizard, along with the dark wizard's unknown involvement with Laughing Coffin, should allow Kagura a chance to gather some much-needed information.

It was a good plan.

Kagura really wished it wasn't that woman who came up with it.

* * *

><p>"How 'bout now?!"<p>

"Still too hot!"

"Damn it!"

More than ten minutes had passed since Natsu began trying to cool his fire down enough so the passengers on the train could use them to climb on and he still didn't have it low enough.

It was freaking hard.

The hotter his flames were the easier they were to keep solid.

That, of course, meant the colder they were the harder they were to keep solid.

A few times he tried to cool his flames down only to feel them weakening.

That forced him to stop.

He was too scared that if he continued, the flames wouldn't be strong enough to hold onto the train and break, and he was pretty sure if he had to catch the train from free falling again his arms would rip off.

Natsu needed to figure out how to cool off the temperature of his flames and keep it stable and strong enough to hold the train. He really wished Erza was there with him. She would probably know how he could manage to do all those things. But she wasn't there, he would have to make do on his own.

It was time to use that brain that usually only came through when he needed it, and boy did he need it.

* * *

><p>He was really getting too old for this.<p>

A man of his age, eighty-eight years, and caliber shouldn't be dealing with the annoying ass Magic Council. He should living on a beach, retired, with dozens upon dozens of babes who acknowledge his greatness.

But, alas-

"Master, over here!"

He was stick with his brats.

Turning towards the beckoning voice, Makarov was rewarded with the sight of Mira's rack bouncing up and down as she ran towards him.

He felt his fatigue drain from his body instantly.

Oh, and she was followed by Elfman and Max, or whatever their names were.

He was too preoccupied to remember.

Or care.

"Mira, what are doing all the way out here and so early at that?" much to Makarov's ire, the Magic Council kept him up all night questioning him for a possible motive for Laughing Coffin to attack Fairy Tail. Of course he knew nothing and it took him hours for him to convince them that. That was followed up by more hours of what was basically them telling him not to get Fairy Tail involved.

_'Too late for that.' _the fact that they honestly believed that there was a chance Fairy Tail wouldn't get involved was laughable. Although, he couldn't rule out the possibility that they secretly wanted Fairy Tail to deal with the problem.

It made sense when he thought about it.

They knew how close Fairy Tail was with the other guilds, so if they really wanted to keep them away from any information involving Laughing Coffin they wouldn't have called him to the guild master meeting where he could easily talk to the other masters. On top of that, it wouldn't be smart for the Magic Council to send Rune Knights after the dark guild. Not only would they waste the lives of their men and women (although Makarov was inclined to believe that they saw the waste of lives more of a waste of resources, human resources, than anything else) but they would ruin their reputation if they simply got slaughtered by Laughing Coffin. Makarov doubted the current Magic Council would want to make the same mistake of incompetence their predecessors had.

Politics.

Makarov hated politics.

Too much greed, not enough heart.

"Erza wanted me to catch you up on everything that we found out so far." Mira answered Master's earlier question.

"Let's do this in my hotel, I need a place to rest these tired old legs." Makarov sighed as he made his way towards his hotel room.

Mira, L-elf, and Max following after.

* * *

><p>The moment Kagura entered the jail block of the Rune Knight's Sapporo Branch Headquarters, she knew something was amiss.<p>

There was no real evidence to prove that.

It was simply a feeling, but she was on guard nonetheless.

Erza-sama had taught her to follow her instincts when they were telling her something.

As she followed two Rune Knights to the cell where the dark wizard she was looking for was being held, Kagura's couldn't keep her eyes from straying to the many cells she passed.

Or more accurately their occupants.

Not all of them were wizards, some were normal civilians aside from the fact that they were criminals. That was obvious since none of them had the handcuffs that held Magic Draining Lacrima in them like the other prisoners had.

She couldn't help but shake her head at the number of criminals being held.

There was truly too much evil in the world.

"Here's the prisoner you wanted to see." coming to a halt in her steps and thoughts, Kagura turned and saw why that woman dubbed the cell occupant as "manly bitch".

"Thank you." she responded with a curt nod as the cell door was slid open for her. "I'll only take a few moments."

"If you need anything just call." with that said, the two Rune Knights left the two alone, much to Kagura's relief.

She doubted the "manly bitch" would give any information freely and Kagura would more than likely need to . . . . ask a bit roughly for what she needed. She was sure the Rune Knights knew that as well but simply didn't care, holding no love for any dark wizard.

Unprofessional perhaps, but it worked in her favor.

"What the hell do yo-"

"Sit down." before the dark wizard could finish her words, Kagura's right hand lashed forward and pushed her with enough force to slam her into the wall behind her before slumping onto the floor.

"You fucking-" once again she didn't have a chance to finish as the pommel of Kagura's sword slammed into her stomach, earning a series of hacking coughs.

"You'll only talk when it's to answer my questions." the glare that Kagura leveled her with sent a chill down her spine. Unlike the one she received from the two Erza's, this one held true killing intent. "I am not here to play games. I am not here to beat around the bush. I am not here to leave empty-handed. I want answers and if you even want to walk again you'll give me them."

_'S-She's serious!' _

Kagura's eyes were sharp and had a dangerous gleam in them, almost like when a predator was eyeing its prey.

"B-But you can't do that! You're supposed to be-"

"Supposed to be what?" Kagura questioned as a magic circle appeared above the "manly bitch". A second later the dark wizard was slammed into the ground as the gravity above her increased. "The good guys? That went out the window when you and your ilk attacked Natsu-sama and Erza-sama. Now-"

A loud booming sound cut Kagura off, causing her to release her magic and stand up in surprise.

_'That sounded like a wall being destroyed.' _it was a sound she, and really any wizard, knew quite well from years of battles.

That led her to one conclusion.

A prison break.

But that conclusion led to questions.

Was it just a coincidence that a prison break was happening less than a day after dark wizards associated with Laughing Coffin were captured?

It was possible that the attempting break out had nothing to do with them and was meant for someone else.

Unlikely, but still a possibility.

A second later the two Rune Knights from earlier frantically confirmed what she already knew.

A second after that Kagura was sprinting down the prison block, leaving orders, despite not having no actual authority over them, for the Rune Knights to guard the "manly bitch".

Yet, as she continued towards the violence, she couldn't discard the feeling that something was still amiss.

The break out attempt didn't change that.

* * *

><p>"Ha . . . . Ha . . . . Ha . . . . Ha." the sound of Natsu's exhausted pants escaped his mouth as he lay right by the edge of the cliff.<p>

He did it.

He was able to hold on long enough so Bisca and Alzack could get the passengers off the train and onto solid ground.

After that he let that damn thing fall to its doom.

Due to his exhaustion Natsu didn't really get to appreciate the feeling of revenge he finally was able to get for all those years of torture.

"Hey, Natsu, you mind scooting away from that cliff? I'm worried you'll fall off."

"He'll be fine, Bisca. I mean what kind of idiot would-"

"Whoa!"

"Natsu, get over here!"

Not having enough energy to stand, Natsu simply rolled towards the married couple until he was at their feet.

"Hehehe. My bad." despite the pain he was in, Natsu couldn't help but chuckle.

Could anyone blame him?

He was able to save a train full of people.

Who wouldn't be glad?

Of course he had help, especially when he realized that he couldn't cool his fire down enough so the passengers could climb across it.

And honestly deep down, he knew that from the beginning.

He never did have that kind of control over his flames.

Maybe one day he could, but who knows.

So, with that plan out the window they went with something far more simpler.

Bisca threw the passengers up to Alzack, who had returned from his attempt to take out the boomerang bastard, one by one. Normally a human couldn't throw other people so high but she was a wizard and used magic to enhance her physical strength.

All in all, in was a very Fairy Tail-like plan and it worked.

All the passengers were terrified but safe and huddled up away from the canyon's edge.

The wizard that was trying to kill Natsu with those fucking annoying boomerangs was long gone when Alzack tried finding him.

Bastard.

"Hey." Natsu called the two as he struggled to sit up, prompting them to help him. "Can you pop these things back in? They kinda hurt." these things of course were his arms that were dislocated due to holding the train.

"Sure." Bisca agreed as she kneeled at his side while Alzack did the same on the other side. "I always wanted to do this."

"Yeah, me too."

"Wait! What?! You haven't done this before?!" he received two head shakes as his answer. "Get the hell away from me! I'll ask Wendy to do it!"

Well, that was disappointing.

They really wanted to do it at least once.

"Are you sure?"

"Screw you!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, Natsu, we're here."<p>

"Finally."

Stepping out of the Magic Four Wheel Vehicle that they used to return to Magnolia, obviously using a train was out of the question, the group of three made their way towards Fairy Tail. Natsu being supported by Alzack of course so he wouldn't aggravate his broken foot.

It went without saying that the passengers from the train were led to the nearest town before they left for Fairy Tail.

Their journey to the guild took longer than usual due to Natsu's hobbling but eventually they reached their destination. Opening the door, they were greeted with the sight of a near empty Fairy Tail.

It really wasn't that surprising.

Most members had formed teams and left to find any information on Laughing Coffin while a few others stayed behind to look after the guild just in case something happened. There would've been more members who stayed behind if not for the fact that Laxus stayed as well, not willing to let anyone attack their guild. That was a relief for the three seeing as their kids needed protection if something did happen.

And what better protection then the guild's third strongest member?

Speaking of their kids, they were off to the side at the bar where Lisanna was feeding them.

"Hey, Lisanna, where's Rin?" Natsu's question quickly caught Hisako's and Asuka's attention.

"Papa!"

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Jumping down from their stools, the two little girls bolted towards their parents. It wasn't until Hisako came within a few feet of her papa did she notice his state.

"Papa, what happened?!" Natsu couldn't help but freak out a little when he saw the beginnings of tears form in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, don't start crying now! I'm fine!" he was quick to pat her on the head, his arms hurt to damn much to pick her up, and give out his usual grin. "See?" letting out a few hiccups, Hisako brought up her arm and wiped away the oncoming tears.

His smile worked wonders.

"Mhm."

"Natsu, what happened to you?" Lisanna questioned as she tried her best to mask her concern, not wanting Hisako to start crying.

"Well," Natsu shrugged, "the search didn't go so well. I'll tell you about later." he really didn't want her asking anymore questions in front of Hisako.

No point of upsetting her.

"Where's Rin?" the shoulder length orangette was supposed to be watching the two kids too so his question was a fair one.

"Hmm? She said she had to find something in the library. She hasn't been gone long."

"Alright."

"Lisanna." Bisca started. "Do you know where Wendy is? Natsu needs someone to look at his foot and arms."

"Wendy? She left with Gray and Juvia to look for any information on Laughing Coffin. She seemed really determined."

That wasn't that surprising when Natsu thought about it. Ever since that whole Halloween mess, Wendy had become a lot more focused on getting stronger and proving herself as a capable wizard.

"Darn it." Natsu sighed cleaning up his words in front of his daughter.

Bisca couldn't help but smile at that.

"What about Porlyusica? Is she still here?" Alzack questioned with Azuka in his arms.

"No, she had Levy moved to her place so she could look after her better."

"How is, Levy?"

"Well, she hasn't woken up yet, but her life isn't in danger so that's good." all four Fairy Tail wizards couldn't help the grim expressions that appeared on their face's.

Just thinking about sweet, little Levy being hurt like that . . . .

It was too much.

"Do you want me to bring Porlyusica here to have a look at you?" Lisanna was obviously still worried about him but it wasn't like he was dying or anything.

"Nah, she should focus on Levy, I'll be fine."

"If you say so." she conceded before glancing at his bandaged foot. "There should be some crutches in the storage, if you want I could-"

"Thanks, I'll get it."

"Do you need help?" Alzack offered quickly as Natsu limped his way towards the basement.

"I'm good. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"I'll call Wendy and tell her to come back!" Lisanna called out to him and earned a raised hand showing his thanks as Natsu continued. "That guy."

"Well, he is a Dragon Slayer, he has his pride." Alzack shrugged while Bisca scooped up Hisako before addressing the kids.

"Who wants ice cream?"

"Me!"

She wasn't offering for no reason, Bisca really wanted to get the girl's mind off of Natsu being so beaten up. While it affected Hisako the most, obviously, Asuka was also shaken from seeing her uncle Natsu in such a state.

Good thing it worked.

While the girls were being taken out for ice cream, Natsu was busy limping his way towards the storage. Man he hoped Wendy would come soon. Not being able to walk normally was a real pain in the ass.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it."

"That's true. What's done is done."

"Hmm?" stopping in his tracks right in front of the storage room, Natsu turned his head to the left.

To the left of the storage room was the waiting room, and from what his ears could pick up, it was being used.

By Laxus and Rin?

Hmm, he was curious.

Hobbling over to the waiting room, Natsu opened the door.

The waiting room was a simple room with four couches centered around a coffee table and with a bookcase, picture, and plant placed along the right wall. The only other thing notable about the room were the windows on the wall on the opposite side of the door.

It was there by the windows where Laxus and Rin were standing.

He was a little disappointed.

They were just talking.

He was kinda hoping for something more.

Maybe a fight.

Or they could've been making out.

Erza would've loved to hear that kind of gossip.

Oh well.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

"What happened to your face?" Laxus questioned ignoring Natsu's.

"And your foot." Rin quickly followed up.

"Uh, well . . ." embarrassed, Natsu trailed off while scratching the back of his head. He really didn't want Laxus to see him so beat up since he was one of the people he wanted to prove himself to. " . . . Met a guy with a big ass hammer. He kinda knew how to swing it."

"So you got your ass kicked." they both deadpanned.

"Hey! . . . . Yeah." Natsu let out a sigh before flopping himself on one of the couches. "You should've heard the guy 'I have no reason to answer a question from such an inferior wizard'. Asshole!"

Laxus couldn't help but snort at Natsu's childishness.

Even after growing up, somewhat, when he found Hisako he was still the same.

"Don't ever change, kid." messing with his hair as he walked past him, Laxus made to leave the room.

"I'm not a kid." Natsu grumbled as he crossed his arms, causing a sharp pain to surge through them. "Wait can you two pop my shoulders back into place?!"

"Sure, but what happened?" Rin answered for the both them as she sat to his left.

"When we were riding back on the train some bastard destroyed the tracks over the canyon. It went over and I caught it and the canyon with my fire."

"That's insane!" despite her words, Rin sounded pretty excited. "No one died, right?"

"Of course not! I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, ain't I?!"

"Well, that's good." she sighed in relief before Laxus poised a question.

"How'd you get the passengers off the train?"

"Bisca threw the passengers to Alzack and he caught them." only a Fairy Tail wizard could say a thing like that in such a nonchalant tone. "Anyways, fix me!"

"Yeah yeah." sighing, Laxus positioned himself on Natsu's other side before gripping his arm, prompting Rin to do the same. "On three."

"This is gonna hurt, isn't it?"

"Yup." Natsu couldn't help but wonder if Rin was a sadist with how she smiled when she answered.

_'It can't be that bad could it? I mean, I'm a freaking Dragon Slayer!'_

"One."

_'It'll be fine.'_

"Tw-"

(Pop)

"Ahhhhhhhh! What the hell?! You said on three!"

"It's better when it's a surprise." Rin shrugged. "Quick like a bandage." with that said, Laxus left the room, leaving the two to themselves.

"So, what were you doing over at this part of the guild?" usually everyone stayed in the guild hall unless they needed something, hence her question.

"Looking for some crutches."

"Oh, right, duh, broken foot." her palm met her forehead before she stood up. "Be right back." less than a minute later Natsu was trying out his new crutches.

"Man, this sucks." he grumbled as they made their way towards the guild hall. "Wendy better get here soon. I wanna walk again."

"I'm sure she won't take long." Rin assured inwardly glad that Natsu was easy to distract.

A few seconds later they were in the guild hall, approaching Lisanna who was busy cleaning a glass, much like her sister. Even Natsu could see how worked up she was, trying her best to distract herself from the events recently.

"So, what'd she say?"

His question quickly caught her attention and received the answer he wasn't hoping for.

"Sorry, Natsu, but it's going to take a while for Wendy to get back."

"What?! Why?!"

"Apparently the trains aren't working for some reason."

"Damn, that boomerang guy!" he was gonna punch the crap out of him when he found him. "Oops!" a second later Natsu's hands slapped over his mouth as his eyes widened beyond belief.

"Don't worry, Natsu. Bisca and Alzack took the girls to get some ice cream." Lisanna giggled at his reaction to his cursing.

"Oh, good." he sighed before he sat himself down on a bar stool, followed by Rin. "I guess I'll have to wait until she gets here."

"You still want us to watch Hisako?" Rin questioned as she rested her cheek on her palm.

"Right now no, I can watch her, but could you do it after Wendy heals me up?"

"Sure."

"No problem."

Spending some time with his daughter sounded really freaking great after the last few days he had.

He needed to relax.

* * *

><p>The second she turned the corner, Kagura was met with chaos.<p>

Rune Knights were scattered everywhere as the prisoners, a mix of wizards and none wizards, were going wild. Some ran desperately for freedom while others seemed completely focused on killing their captors, revenge their main concern.

(Boom!)

The same sound that initiated the breakout could be heard from another section of the prison, no doubt freeing more prisoners.

She was conflicted.

Her first instinct was to go and stop the one causing all the chaos, but at the same time she couldn't just leave the prisoners to run wild. The Rune Knights were obviously caught off guard and trying their best to regroup and form a line of defense; their Rune Spell being stronger with numbers. If she left them not only was there a good chance of them dying but also the chance of the prisoners escaping and hurting innocent people.

The instigators would have to wait.

Placing a hand on her sword's hilt, Kagura burst forward into the fray.

Archenemy, still sheathed, met the back of the head of a prisoner that was choking a Rune Knight, before she pivoted and slammed it into the gut of another prisoner who tried to sneak up behind her. A second later she ducked under a strange ball of light before launching herself towards the attacker and swinging archenemy horizontally into the attacker's stomach.

Feeling the ground beneath her rumble, Kagura flipped backwards into the air as a hand made of the ground itself tried to grab her. As she fell another hand reached up to grab her from her projected landing spot. That is if she didn't swing archenemy down, cleaving right through it. After that, Kagura quickly scanned the area to find the caster of the attack.

Said caster's eyes widened when Kagura's met his.

Before the caster knew it, Kagura was bolting towards him and smacking him upside the head with archenemy. She had no time to rest as a spear made of ice jabbed towards the side of her head, no doubt intended to go through. It never did as she ducked low and swept the legs of the attacker before slamming the tip of her sheath into his face after he hit the floor.

Seeing her run through their fellow inmates so quickly, wizards at that, the prisoners ran for it, only to meet a wall of Runes.

It seemed the Rune Knights were able to regroup.

Without a word, she never really was the talkative type, Kagura continued onto a different section of the prison.

Entering a small hall that led to another prison block, Kagura didn't even glance at the two inmates that froze at the sight of her. She simply swung archenemy almost as if she was swinging a fly swatter at flies as she ran past them.

The sound of two unconscious bodies hitting the ground could be heard from behind her.

Opening the door to another prison block, Kagura was met with a sea of vegetation. Large stalks of green vines swung wildly, reaching for anything within its grasp. It took her a second to assess the situation and locked on to the Rune Knights that were within the grasp of the vines.

They wouldn't last long.

The vines were obviously trying to end their lives. The Rune Knights were either being swung into the wall; squeezed until they were crushed; or pulled apart.

She was too late to save at least three of them, but she would save the others.

Jumping onto a vine that shot towards her like a striking snake, Kagura ran along it before jumping high off to the side to dodge another vine. As she flew up towards the second level of the prison block, Kagura sliced through a vine strangling a Rune Knight before pushing off the wall towards another Rune Knight being swung through the air.

Saving him would be a little more difficult than the others. If she simply cut through the vine the momentum would still send him flying and crashing into either the wall or ground.

Reaching out with her left hand, Kagura swung archenemy with her right and sliced through the vine while her other hand grabbed the arm of its captive before he was sent soaring.

Landing on the walkway on the second floor, Kagura dropped the Rune Knight before jumping forward into the air and cutting through three more vines. She was quick to catch the three Rune Knights that fell from their grasp.

_'Where's the one controlling these things?' _it would be much quicker to take out the caster instead of the vines one by one.

Craning her head in all directions, Kagura stopped her search with her head facing the ceiling. What she saw was a number of vines stretched horizontally across the ceiling as they intertwined around each other.

A possible hiding place.

Hopping backwards to dodge a vine that tried squashing her with a great slam, Kagura jumped off the ground and high up towards the wall before pushing off of it.

Her plan was simple.

She continuously bounced from one wall towards the other as she cut into the vines that she was sure the wizard was hiding.

It didn't take long for her to cut enough pieces causing it to fall to the ground.

A second later the vines died down, no doubt due to the caster being knocked out from the fall, or possibly having the vines landing on top of themselves.

Again she didn't waste time to move on to the next prison block.

She never made it to the next prison block.

As she moved through the hall a body was sent flying through the wall to her left and continued through the right one.

Slowing her steps, Kagura peered through the wall that the Rune Knight, who was no doubt dead, entered from.

What she saw was a massacre.

Beaten and broken bodies of the Rune Knights were sprawled everywhere throughout the room that seemed to be a cafeteria of sorts. The one responsible for the corpses . . . was one of the wizards Erza-sama had described to her earlier that morning.

It was the "viking".

He was the one that hurt Natsu-sama.

She couldn't believe he was standing right in front of her.

This was her chance to pay him back for that.

It was almost too good to be true.

Stepping through the hole, Kagura's presence must have been known to the "viking" because he stopped swinging his massive hammer and turned his attention towards her.

No words were spoken between the two.

There was no reason for there to be any.

The "viking" had a job to do.

Kagura had revenge to exact.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Words were unnecessary.

Readying their weapons, the two wizards launched themselves forward.

_'He's surprisingly fast.' _Kagura noted as she tapped her foot on the ground, allowing her to flip over the "vikings" thrusted hammer. As she completed her flip, Kagura twisted in the air and lashed out archenemy.

Before the sword stuck the side of his head, the "viking" raised his right arm and actually _blocked_ the attack with his bare arm. With his war hammer in his other hand, the "viking" swung it counterclockwise in a wide arc at Kagura's, who was still in the air, head. She barely dodged the attack by leaning back in the air, allowing the hammer to pass just inches from her face.

The "viking" allowed his momentum to continue into a spin as he dropped to a knee, intending to strike Kagura when she landed. The attack never hit as Kagura, who was now upside down due to leaning backwards, pushed off the ground with her left hand and flew up towards the ceiling, dodging the hammer.

The moment her feet hit the ceiling, Kagura pushed off and came rushing down with a downward slash. Archenemy met the "viking's" hammer, creating a small shock wave that reverberated throughout the room. Utilizing his free hand, the "viking" attacked with a massive straight punch that didn't hit as Kagura pushed off his large body with her feet.

Much to her surprise, Kagura didn't come out that scuffle unscathed.

As she flew backwards a sudden force impacted her face and added more speed to her retreat. Too much speed that didn't give her time to adjust before she slammed into the wall.

_'What was that? I dodged and yet I was still hit. Is that his magic?' _the force of the blow was so strong that the impact could be felt even from a distance._ 'Impact magic?' _she had never heard of the magic but that didn't mean it didn't exist.

It would not only coincide with what Erza-sama had told her about the "viking" and "manly bitch" but explain how he was so fast when they charged at each other to start the fight. He could've used his magic to increase the impact of the force he used to push off the ground.

And now that she thought about it, the "viking" and "manly bitch" looked similar.

Were they siblings?

It wasn't unheard of for siblings to have the same magic.

The Strauss siblings being a fair example.

Well, if they were siblings didn't matter at the moment.

She had bigger problems.

Seeing the "viking" launching himself forward just as before, Kagura quickly did the same. But, as they closed in, Kagura planted her foot on the ground and jumped to the side before bouncing off the wall and towards the "viking's" flank, her superior speed allowing her to catch him off guard.

Unfortunately for her, he was able to recover and smash his war hammer into the ground. While the attack didn't hit her directly, it did break the ground and send pieces of rock everywhere.

That included her eyes.

Instinctually using her arms to shield her eyes, Kagura was left open to the massive clothesline that smashed into her stomach.

"Gah!" coughing up blood, Kagura's form crumpled over the "viking's" arm before the momentum sent her flying into the wall behind her.

Kagura wasn't sure what hurt more, her back from slamming into the wall or her stomach from that clothesline.

Letting out a serious if pained coughs, Kagura's eyes widened when she saw the "viking" darting towards her, his hammer extended like a lance. Rolling to the side, the hammer created a giant hole in the wall where Kagura would've been. Not wasting anytime, the "viking" went to slam the hammer on top of the crouched sword wielder only for her to roll forward just in time to dodge.

Retaliating from her kneeled position, Kagura swung archenemy right into the back of the "viking's" left knee. The "viking" let out a pained gasp and fell to his knee as Kagura delivered a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, which sent him flying across the room, through a number of tables, and into a wall.

As dust filled half the cafeteria from the impact, luckily not her half, Kagura cringed as she stood up and placed her hand on her stomach.

That clothesline packed a lot of power.

She grimaced again at the thought of the "viking" taking supposed magic boosting pills that Erza-sama had warned her of.

Maybe she shouldn't have held back on her strike to the knee and taken the man's leg instead.

She could've if she wanted to.

All she had to do was pour more magic into her blade and focus it into a sharp form. She was tempted to do it seeing as she held a good amount of wrath towards that man but she didn't.

That fact was due to Erza-sama's words from long ago.

"_It's easy to let your anger take control and seek revenge but you can't fall to their level."_

"_But why? After the people he killed why should I spare his life?"_

"_Because you, we, have to be better than them. We have to set an example for the younger generation looking for their own path."_

". . . _L-Like me?"_

"_Exactly." _

Those words spared the "viking" his leg.

She wouldn't stoop to his level.

A rather ironic thought when not even an hour earlier she was threatening to paralyze the man's possible sister.

But, despite his love of fighting, Natsu-sama had a gentle soul and would no doubt feel guilty if she inflicted any horrendous injuries to the "viking" since it would be in his name.

There was a difference to beating someone severely and removing appendages from their body.

Still the thought was tempting; she didn't see the damage the "viking" dealt to Natsu-sama but Erza-sama painted a picture. But, she didn't want to burden Natsu-sama, and guilt was indeed a burden.

The dust began to clear, drawing Kagura from her thoughts.

Some would've been tempted to continue the assault if they were in her shoes but her opponent was no amateur; the possibility of her rushing into the dust and receiving a blow from the hammer was too real.

So, she waited and recovered from the blow she received.

Besides, she had the speed advantage.

No point of forcing the issue.

All she had to do was dodge and strike.

Holding archenemy to her side in a drawing position, Kagura shifted her feet and waited for her opponent's attack.

She didn't have to wait long.

Taking a step forward, the "viking" swung his hammer in a bowling manner causing a powerful force to tear through the ground and barrel towards Kagura. Even though she couldn't see the force itself she could see the destruction it caused, thus allowing her to "see" the attack. Her grip on archenemy tightened as she waited for the "viking's" attack to come into the perfect range of her counter.

When it did, she swung her sword as if drawing its blade from its sheath. Her own shock wave, due to her speed more than strength, slammed into the "viking's" attack. As they crashed into each other another shock wave occurred as the attacks canceled each other out.

Unfortunately for Kagura, the "viking" didn't stop at one shock wave attack. That was obvious when she "saw" three more heading right towards her, tearing the floor apart. Most people would panic in the face of such a powerful attack but Kagura simply reassessed her options.

Should she counter again then wait?

Counter then strike?

Dodge?

In which direction?

Left?

Right?

Up?

The only way to find the right answer was to figure out what the "viking" was planning with his assault. He without a doubt knew that his attack wouldn't land a hit on her. No, such an attack was merely a way to create an opening for him.

Training her eyes onto the "viking", Kagura let her peripheral vision track the shock waves as they closed in on her. When they were close enough, Kagura stepped to the side and turned her body, allowing two of the shock waves to pass by her front and back.

The moment they were passed her, Kagura stepped forward and swung archenemy in a wide arc, causing a crescent shock wave to fly forward. It was countered by a downward slam of the "viking's" war hammer, breaking the attack when it came within arms reach.

_'As expected. I'll need to get in close to defeat him.' _that was something she would rather avoid.

A blow from his hammer could mean death if she didn't guard it with magic, and using magic in such a way would tire her out over time.

The possibility of him taking magic boosting pills still lingered in her mind.

But, long-range was never her specialty.

While she was thinking this through the "viking" was speaking to her, but she had no interest in the arrogant words of an arrogant man.

It wasn't like he was going to willingly start giving out information she needed, so why waste her time listening to him?

There was no point, so she promptly blocked him out.

That was until . . .

"You're a far fitting opponent then that pathetic Salamander."

Pathetic?

Salamander?

Natsu-sama?

An ice-cold rage flowed through Kagura's veins when those words registered in her mind.

Her muscles tensed, and her mind locked on to one thought.

Making the bastard in front of her suffer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And done.**

**Honestly I was gonna keep going but then the fight would've dragged on for a while, so I cut it short and will continue next chapter. Finally badass Kagura makes her debut. So far she's been a for comedies sake so far, but she's gonna get down to business. **

**Don't ever insult Natsu-sama and Erza-sama in front of her.**

**As for what she thinks of Knightwalker, well, she obviously doesn't like.**

**Understatement?**

**Yup.**

**A long time ago I played with the idea of Kagura being almost overloaded with two Erza-samas but decided to go the more serious route then comedic.**

**You like it?**

**Also I said it before and will say to again, Kagura's past is not canon in this fic. Meaning Simon isn't her brother, and she met Natsu and Erza when she was a kid and they played a large part in the making of the woman she is today. That's why she respects so much and kinda falls into the little sister role when she's with them. She becomes less of a leader and more of a follower when she's with them, but don't be mistaken, she could go toe to toe with either one of them with more than a good chance of winning. **

** Oh yeah, apparently she's 23 in canon. Did not know that. She's about 17 or 18 in this fic.**

**Concerning the short fight at the end of the chapter, I know I could've used more words to transition better from sentence to sentence in the fight but I wanted to cut out as much words as necessary so it wouldn't slow the fight down. I assume just like myself you all visualize fights you read in your mind and the more words that it takes to describe the slower it gets.**

**Does that make sense?**

**Hopefully it does.**

**Ok, I'm gonna wrap this up soon but I need to say a few things about some more ideas I have for this fic.**

**1. I forgot to mention that Itachi will be the first and probably only shinobi/wizard hybrid. Although his first attempt to mix chakra and magic will be how he gets his disease in my fic. Yeah he screws up, one of the very few times he will. **

**2. I'm about 95% sure that I'm gonna write a spinoff series from this fic focused on Itachi. That'll show the real development of his relationship with his harem and Natsu, Erza and some Fairy Tail wizards. This will be more than likely after this fic is done.**

**I'll explain some other time about how he comes to Fiore since the Elemental Nations are really freaking far away. **

**I was gonna use this author's note to explain two COCs that will be on Hisako's and Asuka's team when they get older, no romance with them and Hisako (she'll be in a certain COCs harem. Hint. Hint.) but I've gone on long enough. So I'll use the next chapter's authors note to explain them.**

**After that one I'll use the others to explain the girls in Itachi's harem backstory and how they come to meet him. This is mostly because they'll be COCs and I feel the need to explain. I'll keep it short and do one girl a chapter so I don't rant too long. **

**That's about it.**

**Peace.**


	24. Jailhouse Rock Part 1

**A/N: FINALLY an update.**

**Sorry it took so long, honestly I've been sitting on this chapter for a few weeks but was just too lazy to edit it. **

**Anyways, I'm back.**

**So a few things happened since my last update I won't ramble to much so don't worry; that will happen at the end of the chapter.**

**1. Game of Thrones is fucking awesome. Just started watching it a few months ago and damn. Arya's my girl too. She's straight brutal. **

**2. Thank goodness Tokyo Ghoul has a sequel. I was freaking devastated when I thought Kaneki died. And Sasaki really pulls off the black and white hair, which I think is getting whiter. I could be nothing but I think it's intentional. But damn Kaneki/Sasaki is a sad character. Even with his memories forgotten he's still just a kid looking for a family. **

**3. Digimon, the original series, is getting a freaking sequel. I'm honestly surprised by how excited I am. The last Digimon I watched was the one where they used spirits to transform and something about codes I think. I thought I was done with it but damnit I want to see Tai. Although I never liked how Matt ended up with Sora. I ship Tai and Sora personally.**

**Anyways, that's it for now, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, what's wrong, kid?"<em>

"_N-Nothing."_

_(Boom!)_

_(Boom!)_

"_Oh. Hehe. You scared of thunder?"_

"_N-No! . . . . I'm not scared."_

"_That's right you're not scared. You know why?"_

" _. . . Why?"_

"_Cause big brother Natsu will protect you!"_

"_R-Really?"_

"_Yup! You can always count on me!"_

Kagura Mikazuchi wasn't the most outgoing person.

She was quiet, stoic, and kept anything personal strictly to herself.

She rarely let people see what was under that stoic demeanor of hers.

She didn't have many people she could call friends.

She didn't have anyone she could say she truly respected, let alone love.

No, she didn't have anyone like that.

Except for Erza-sama and Natsu-sama that is.

Those two were a different story.

Kagura respected them like one would respect their heroes.

Kagura loved them like a child would love their brother and sister.

There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for them.

If they wanted her to tell them her deepest, darkest secret, she would.

If they wanted her to face off against a dragon, a being of overwhelming power, she would.

Her love and respect for them was endless.

So, when someone, anyone, insulted them, or hurt them in any way, her wrath would hold no bounds.

That was why the prison cafeteria that Kagura was fighting the "viking" in was filling with killing intent and blood lust at an insane rate.

She could still hear the man's words echoing through her mind.

_"You're a far more fitting opponent then that pathetic Salamander."_

Pathetic.

Those disrespectful words would not go without retribution.

That was why she was so furious.

That was why one moment she was standing on the other side of the cafeteria and the next her foot was planting itself into the ground right in front of the "viking" with so much force that the slab of stone broke under her power.

_'What monstrous speed.'_

The "viking" couldn't help but be taken by surprise.

She was all the way across the room, then, he blinked and she was right in front of him with death in her eyes ready to strike.

He had to move.

With no time to raise his hammer, the "viking" did the only thing he could do. He leaned back just enough and focused his magic to his feet while pushing himself backwards. He saw the sword flash in an instant as he jumped back a few feet.

Did he manage to dodge it?

He could've sworn he hadn't moved away quick enough, but looking down at his bare chest he could see no wound.

_'I guess I should count my bless-'_

He didn't dodge it.

That was made obvious when a second later blood was spraying out long gash across his chest.

"W-What?!" falling to a knee, the "viking" brought his hand up to his chest in utter confusion.

Indeed, he did not dodge the lightning fast strike. Well, in a sense he did seeing as he was still in one piece, but he was definitely wounded. The strike was so fast that it simply took a few seconds for the effect to set in.

Her speed was truly remarkable.

Kagura didn't waste time admiring her work, in fact, it was quite the opposite.

_'Tch. I missed.' _not giving the "viking" time to recover, Kagura was on him for a second strike.

Appearing before him once again in a flash with archenemy raised high in the air, Kagura forced the "viking" to counter the best he could by slamming his hammer onto the ground. It didn't work as well as last time as Kagura slashed through the debris, forcing the "viking" to jump to the side.

A second later blood was spraying from his right arm.

Once again her strike was too quick.

Unfortunately for Kagura, her super human speed took its toll on her body. Even for someone like her who specialized in speed, her two strikes came at a price. She couldn't use magic to strengthen her body from the stress because for such speed she needed to compress and build up the magic within her before letting it burst forward in a flash. That allowed her such incredible, even by her standards, speed but also kept her from reinforcing her body.

From a rough estimation she could probably pull that move off two maybe three more before it was too much on her body.

She would need to be more precise when she used those bursts of speed.

She also should come up with a name for it but that was a matter for another time.

Feeling her muscles relax from her last strike, Kagura faced her opponent once again.

She had every intention to take his life despite the lesson Erza-sama taught her. She would keep the reason for his death away from Natsu-sama to keep him from feeling any guilt.

Hopefully he wouldn't ask.

The idea of lying to him made her sick, but if need be it would be done.

This man needed to pay.

* * *

><p>Change was a hard thing.<p>

To change the fundamental values one lived their life by was like admitting everything you had done your entire live and the reasons behind it were wrong.

It was excruciating hard.

Every thought process, every instinct, every moral had to be done over again. Sometimes, Knightwalker looked back and wondered how the hell had she of all people changed.

The answer came in the form of two people.

The first, was her own counterpart Scarlet, who planted the seed that maybe one didn't need to be a cold hearted bitch to be strong.

The second, was Natsu.

Her Natsu.

Her love.

He made her want to change so she could be worthy enough to be beside him.

It was the best decision she had ever made.

Unfortunately, it led to her greatest pain.

After that incident, Knightwalker was tempted to going back to the way she used to be.

It may have been a less happy life but it was also a less painful one. She contemplated that thought for a while before throwing it away for the simple fact that she would be disrespecting Natsu's memory. Too throw away her new found self, she would need to throw away her feelings and memories of him.

That was something she couldn't do no matter what pain she was bearing.

She resolved to stick through the pain.

Of course, there were setbacks and darker thoughts but his memory kept her going.

Eventually, she went to Earthland and began to make a new family with Scarlet, her (Scarlet's) Natsu, and their adopted daughter Hisako. With those three, she slowly felt the pain lessen.

It didn't go away though.

It never would.

But, along with the pain decreasing, Knightwalker stepped further away from the Fairy Hunter she once was. Her Ten Commandments was brought with her from Edolas, but Knightwalker had no intention of ever using that weapon.

She held a deep seed of fear towards that weapon.

That spear was the embodiment of what she once was.

Who she once was.

The Fairy Hunter.

So much blood soaked that spear, she still wondered what her Natsu saw in her.

How did he not bear any disgust or hatred for her?

The answer Knightwalker came to was that he was simply a better person then she could ever be.

But his ability to look passed her past wasn't something she could duplicate, especially if she used that spear again. The threat of becoming the killer she was once was, was something she didn't want to risk.

Who knew what would happen if she used that spear.

Would the power it held be too tempting?

The feeling of crushing opponents under her power was something that she once enjoyed so much that it made her sick just thinking about it. She would leave nothing but corpses in her wake without giving them a second thought.

The rush that battle gave her was almost addicting.

Could she really have gotten rid of those urges, or perhaps she simply buried them deep down?

Without her Natsu around could her urges resurface?

Would Scarlet and Natsu be able to keep her in line?

Of course, that was just one of her fears.

There was also the possibility that she could kill from simple muscle memory. Yes her fear didn't need to have some psychological meaning behind it. Her familiarity with that spear could cause her to react in the middle of a battle with an action that could prove fatal.

Such a reaction wouldn't be something she thought about, it would be something that happened in the heat of the moment. Thus, Scarlet and Natsu couldn't even get the chance to intervene like they could if she was simply reverting back to her old ways.

The Fairy Hunter struck like lightning when she went for the kill.

If Knightwalker were to accidentally kill on reflex, neither Scarlet nor Natsu would be able to stop her in time.

They probably wouldn't even be able to see the killing blow coming until it was already dealt.

Just another fear she had lingering in her once hardened heart.

But, still, Knightwalker wasn't one to let fear rule her. She knew she had to come to terms with her fears and wield Ten Commandments with the power and grace that only she could manage.

She had a long road ahead of her.

* * *

><p>Sparks flew through the air as Archenemy clashed against the "viking's" hammer again and again. While Kagura had the natural speed advantage, the "viking" compensated with his magic and power. Using his impact magic, the "viking" was able to make his attacks impact harder when they struck Archenemy. That meant that even though Kagura's swings were faster, it took her more time to recover from the recoil that occurred when their weapons clashed.<p>

Of course Kagura's own strength and firm stance kept her from having her defense broken and leaving her vulnerable.

All in all, they were at a stalemate; Kagura's speed against the "viking's" strength.

He had managed to close the distance and kept her from truly using her speed by engaging in constant clash of weapons.

That had to change.

She had to break away from the constant clashing and try something else.

With that in mind, Kagura ducked under the right to left horizontal swing of the hammer instead of meeting it with Archenemy.

In a lowered stance with Archenemy tucked at her side, Kagura swung at the "viking's" midsection in an attempt to bisect him. It never hit as the "viking" swung his knee up and hit the sword on its side, diverting it up and causing her to break her stance.

An incredible counter.

Not wasting time, the "viking" swung his hammer towards the side of the unbalanced Kagura's head, only for her to fall backwards into a back roll, dodging the blow. As she came out of the roll, Kagura planted her feet into the ground and lunged forward with archenemy in an attempt to stab the "viking" through his stomach. While she inflicted some damage, Kagura didn't land the strike she wanted due to the "viking" twisting his body.

Her sword cut into his side but it wasn't a fatal wound.

She was wide open now.

When Kagura lunged, she pushed off with enough force to take her feet from the ground, now leaving her in the air, too high for her feet to touch the ground. Seeing his opening as Kagura passed by him, the "viking" brought up his hammer and quickly brought it down on her.

Only for Kagura to slam the tip of Archenemy into the ground, digging into the floor and slowing her down, before she pushed off it to the side. She felt the swooshing of the wind just inches from her side as she soared away from the "viking", indicating how close she was from taking a brutal blow.

Once again digging her feet into the ground as she landed, Kagura jumped forward (of course she learned her lesson and kept herself just inches from the ground) and made a swing at the "viking's" arms as the hammer was stuck in the ground from his previous attack.

The attack struck but he managed to cloak his arms with enough magic to keep the strike from taking his arms; the cuts on each arm was mild at best. Before Kagura could unleash another swing or fall back, she was kneed in the stomach. The blow sent a wave of pain, similar to the one she felt when he clotheslined her earlier, through her body. With the "viking's" Impact Magic strengthening the attack, Kagura was sent flying upwards.

Blood and saliva escaped her mouth with a painful gasp, as she was sent through the ceiling and into the room above the cafeteria. Gaining her bearings at the apex of her flight, Kagura pushed off a rather large piece of debris with her foot and landed on the floor instead of falling back through the hole.

No doubt he was waiting for her if she did fall through.

Kneeling down, Kagura tenderly touched her stomach causing her to wince in pain.

The after effect of the blow was painful.

It felt like his knee was still planted in her stomach.

She coughed up more blood.

She had the speed advantage, yet her strikes were weakened by the "viking" using his magic to guard against them, and his felt like she was being hit by a train.

Kagura needed more power in her attacks.

She needed to up the ante.

With that in mind, Kagura closed her eyes and began reaching deep into the well of magic inside of her she needed to finish the fight.

As her magic level rose a purple aura radiated from her, indicating the power she was summoning.

A second later her eyes snapped open before she jumped back, just in time to avoid a shock wave that tore through the floor. She had no time to rest as dozens upon dozens of more shock waves tore through floor, forcing her to bounce around the room.

_'He's not aiming at me. He plans to destroy the entire floor.' _

Not surprising really.

In fact, once the entire floor came crashing down in pieces, Kagura would be given an opening she could use.

A few moments later, the floor came crumbling down.

With Archenemy tucked by her hip, Kagura waited on a large piece of debris as she focused her eyes on all the other pieces.

What she was doing was quite simple.

She was plotting her course.

Once she found it, she was moving like a blur.

Leaping at a downward angle to her right, Kagura tucked into a ball and flipped through a small opening in between a number of pieces of the broken floor. Coming out of the ball, she smashed another one with a axe kick before jumping off another one. Flying through the air at an upward angle this time to her left, Kagura twisted her body and dodged another piece of debris before using yet another as a stepping stone and zooming forward.

Her goal was to use the falling debris and dust to cover her movement while she closed in on the "viking" from behind.

As her feet landed softly against the wall behind the "viking", Kagura prepared herself for yet another burst of speed. She had two, three if she was lucky, of those left in her so she had to make it count.

Letting the built up magic within her burst, Kagura appeared right behind her opponent in a flash.

He had no time to react.

Her trip from the start took less than two seconds.

He never saw her moving through the falling ruble.

Her speed, the dust, and the ruble provided the perfect cover.

He was hers.

The look in her eyes screamed her intentions.

She wanted to cut him in half.

Her muscles tensed and her magic surged, and then-

She whipped around to block what seemed to be a big, black spinning ball.

_'Who-' _gritting her teeth, Kagura held her sword steady as sparks flew from the unexpected sneak attack.

She had to move fast.

She could already feel the "viking" swinging his hammer at her from behind while she was occupied.

With a grunt, Kagura bent her knees to get more leverage and directed the spinning ball upwards and past her before she ducked, dodging the horizontal hammer swing from the "viking".

Immediately after she jumped away to reassess the situation.

She watched as the ball flew towards the wall on the far side of the cafeteria before it revealed itself to be a person who was curled into himself. His feet landed against the wall before jumping off and coming towards the "viking".

"I was wondering what took you so long? Looks like you were having some fun."

The man looked rather young and wore a skintight black suit. His hair was similar to Gajeel Redfox's, long, black and bushy. His stature was rather small, dwarfed while he stood by the "viking", more than likely being five and a half feet. But, what really caught her attention was the way he stood. He was in a semi crouched position, his arms hanging to the side, that made it seem like he was born to be able to curl up into a ball.

That was strange.

The human body wasn't designed that way.

He didn't even look like he could stand up straight.

Perhaps . . .

Her eyes immediately narrowed at the claws that his hands wielded.

They were long and looked like they were made of . . . bone.

Realization struck Kagura a moment later.

A look of disgust crossed her face

His fingers seemed to morph into claws halfway through, splitting the skin, going at least half a foot.

She had never seen that type of magic before.

Perhaps, that was why his bone structure seemed so strange.

Magic that could manipulate the human body in such a manner?

It seemed different then Take Over Magic.

Different and . . . wrong.

She'd have to be on her toes for everything.

"I wouldn't call it fun, Master."

_'So, he's his master.'_

That didn't bode particularly well for Kagura.

That _man_ she had been fighting until now was easily an S-class wizard in his own right, but now his master was here.

She was in for a fight.

"Really?" "master" questioned as he surveyed the surroundings, taking in the cafeteria and its destruction. "Looks like fun to me."

Debris was everywhere.

Whether it was from the the walls of the room or the ceiling itself, the room was a mess.

Of course, all that paled to the corpses that were littered around as well.

The scene brought back memories.

She couldn't help the grimace that crossed her face.

They were just like that man.

Monsters.

Monsters that took life without remorse.

No, even worse, they did it with pleasure.

She had to take them down.

But, before that . . .

"You." Kagura spoke up as she pointed Archenemy at the newcomer. "You're this man's master?" tilting his head to the side in his crouched position, the newcomer answered her question.

"Yeah, and I'm damn proud of him. I mean, look at all the fun he had." with his response the "master" gestured his hand towards the bodies that were once living and breathing people.

People with homes, families, and dreams all dead and gone.

Lovers and children waiting at home for their return would never see their loved ones walk through their door ever again.

That was what he considered fun.

He made her sick.

He wasn't human.

Simply a monster under human skin.

He deserved to die just as much as the "viking".

But . . .

"Are you a member of Laughing Coffin?" because if he was then she couldn't kill him.

He would be the first chance at any information about the group. As far as Kagura knew Laughing Coffin was all but in the shadows with no confirmed information about them. In fact, some wizards, didn't even believe they existed at all. But those that have heard stories of the Dark Guild shivered at their brutality.

They were dangerous.

They were dangerous and were practically ghosts.

With no information about the dark guild it was nearly impossible to track them down. The only way to encounter them was simple luck or rather misfortune.

(Miles away a two year old spiky-haired boy sneezed.)

In short, the monster was too valuable to kill or to let get away.

Kagura needed to capture him so he could be questioned.

Easier said then done no doubt.

Her musings were broken when she received her answer in the form of a smirk.

In all honestly Kagura didn't expect to receive an answer but it didn't hurt to try.

Dark wizards tended to run their mouth's so she took a shot.

But despite his response, Kagura's gut was telling her he was a member of Laughing Coffin, and she would proceed as so.

Kill the "viking".

Beat down and capture the "master".

Two birds one stone.

She would hand out punishment for the "viking's" disrespect towards Natsu-sama, and would aid them in their search by capturing the "master".

With that in mind, Kagura narrowed her eyes, readied her sword, and prepared for battle.

The smirk on the "master's" face only grow at her actions as he brought his disgusting claws up.

For the next few seconds complete silence filled the cafeteria as the three wizards readied themselves for a fight.

Oh, what a fight it would be.

* * *

><p>The first to move was the "master".<p>

With great speed, he charged forward but Kagura didn't meet him head on. Instead, she leapt backwards, creating as much distance between herself and the "viking" as possible.

The best way to fight multiple opponents was to fight them together as little as possible.

So, she hoped to draw away the "master" from the "viking".

As Kagura expected from the small man, he was dangerously fast. In an instant he was in her face swinging his claws with the intent to kill. None hit as Kagura blocked the swift strikes with perfect precision, causing sparks to dance from every contact.

A swing at her eyes.

Blocked.

A stab at her midsection.

Swept to the side.

An upward swing towards her throat.

Back stepped.

A few seconds of not landing an attack, the "master" threw a roundhouse kick towards her midsection. Hopping back a few feet to avoid the kick, Kagura felt five sharp streaks of pain rip across her stomach.

_'What? But I dodged-' _her shock was quelled when her eyes landed on the foot that struck her. _'So, he can grow those claws out of his feet as well.' _true to Kagura's thoughts the "master's" foot was a claw like the ones that were his hands.

The only difference was the fact that the dark wizard returned his foot to its normal state instead of keeping it as a claw like his hands. That made sense seeing as his mobility would be cut down if he kept his feet as claws; no doubt that would make moving awkward.

_'I wonder what else he has up his sleeve. I'll need to be careful of this one.' _Kagura had no more time to muse as the "master" circled around her.

Halfway through making a complete circle around her, the "master" sent a clawed roundhouse kick to the side of her head which Kagura blocked with Archenemy. Immediately after the block the "master" swung a hand at the other side of her head, hoping to catch her off guard. With her sword occupied, Kagura swung her free hand and blocked the attack at the forearm.

"Tch." the "master" quickly flipped backward while lashing out his other clawed foot right at her chin but was dodged, Kagura leaning back just enough to avoid the attack by inches.

She would've pressed the retreating dark wizard if she didn't have to spin around and raise Archenemy over her head just in time to keep the "viking's" hammer from smashing down on her.

The power of the blow was massive.

Kagura could feel the force travel from the sword, to her arms, through her body, down her legs, and to the ground. Most wizards would've been crushed from the powerful strike but not Kagura.

While speed was her specialty, Kagura was without a doubt powerful as well.

Her arms and legs held firm, not giving way in the slightest.

They didn't quiver or lose ground when she blocked the hammer.

The ground beneath her didn't hold out as well.

That was obvious by how she was now standing in a ten foot wide crater.

Kagura knew the stalemate had to end, she was to vulnerable in her position.

Tilting archenemy to one side, the "viking's" hammer scraped down the sheath before sliding completely off. The exact moment the hammer came off her sword, Kagura spun and delivered an elbow to the "viking's" left tricep before quickly following up with a roundhouse kick to his ribs.

With her one grounded foot, Kagura jumped backwards, just barely dodging a clawed swipe at her head from the other dark wizard that flanked from the side.

_'They're surprisingly good at working together.' _that was rather surprising and concerning.

Most, if not all, dark wizards that joined dark guilds did so because there was power in numbers, and their chances of being taken in by Rune Knights dwindled by doing so. But none of them truly learned how to work together in a fight. They either ganged up without any real thought of attack besides mindless assaults, or they simply divided their enemies and fought them individually. While Kagura had nothing against an honorable duel between two combatants, there were times where the consequences of losing a battle were too great and teamwork was necessary.

Dark Wizards almost never understood the importance of working with their comrades.

But not these two.

Just from the last minute alone Kagura could tell they had great team work.

That made them even more dangerous.

Two S-Class level wizards fighting in sync?

Kagura definitely had her work cut out for her.

But despite the overwhelming odds, she did not falter nor contemplate running away.

The thought never crossed her mind.

The man that insulted someone very close to her heart, that would not go without repercussions.

It was as simple as that.

That simple fact was enough.

But the fact that one of the wizards that attacked Natsu-sama and Erza-sama the previous night was right in front of her (she had gotten a description about the wizards when she was briefed earlier) was nothing more than an added incentive.

In short, this was a fight she would not back down from.

The odds be damned.

With Archenemy in her tight grip, Kagura took a kendo stance, a steady breath escaping her lips.

She was ready.

And they came.

With his incredible speed, the "master" was in front of her swinging his claws directly at her head. Forced to backpedal, Kagura deflected his strikes before she jumped to the side just in time to dodge the "viking" who jumped in the air and struck from above.

Skidding to a stop, Kagura brought up her arm to block the dust and debris that was sent flying in all directions from the hammer strike. A moment later she was a blur as she spun around and blocked the "master" who had came from above as well and swung both claws at her face.

Seeing an opening, the master snapped his foot forward, intent on having his foot claw cutting into her face. The strike never landed as Kagura pushed off the ground and sent herself flying backwards, right towards a waiting "viking". Before she could get within striking range, Kagura jumped off the ground, flew over his head and sent multiple shock-wave strikes at the dark wizard.

They were all blocked by the "viking's" War Hammer.

All except the one that struck the ground in front of him, kicking up a cloud of dust that blocked his view. Not wanting to waste any time, the moment her foot touched the ground it cracked from the force she put into her lunge. As she closed in on her target, the "master" came sprinting out of the dust cloud, heading right at her.

As the distance between them lessened, the "master" jumped forward and swung a clawed roundhouse kick right at Kagura's head. It missed as she slid on her knees and continued towards her main target. As she passed by the still blinded "viking", Kagura spun on her knees and used the momentum to strike the large Dark Wizard at the back of his thick leg.

Smirking at the pain induced scream she caused, Kagura, who was still sliding on her knees, tucked her shoulder into her body and rolled. As she finished the roll, the Mermaid Heel Wizard jumped away just in time to avoid a claw that stabbed clean through the floor. Pulling his claw from the ground, "master" swung his claws rapidly sending crescent attacks right at Kagura.

She couldn't help but notice that the "master's" attack was NOT the same as the shock-wave attacks herself and the "viking" were using.

_'He uses Wind Magic as well?'_

Hopefully he didn't use a third form of magic.

Strengthening her grip on Archenemy, Kagura ducked and weaved through the first five strikes before swinging her sword down on the last. She could've dodged the last one, although not many others could due to their immense speed, but she wanted to test if the attack was strong as it was fast.

And indeed it was.

Instead of cleaving right through it, the crescent wind met Archenemy in a stalemate.

_W_ith a grunt, Kagura exerted just a bit more effort and split the attack in two.

Not taking her eyes off of the advancing Dark Wizards, she could hear the walls behind her being cut right into, more than likely like butter.

She would need to avoid any contact with those wind blades.

With that thought in mind, Kagura once again readied herself for a tough encounter.

* * *

><p>Having a broken foot sucked.<p>

Like really really sucked.

He already hated walking with crutches.

There was no way Natsu could kick any ass if he couldn't even kick.

Damn that "viking" bastard.

Next time Natsu saw him he would definitely pay him back.

"Come on, papa! You're too slow!"

But until Wendy got back to heal his foot, Natsu was stuck with his adopted daughter.

Well, he couldn't really complain about that.

"Hey, I got one good foot here. Cut me some slack."

Stopping in her tracks, the black-haired, blue-eyed girl turned towards her papa and tilted her head in confusion.

"What's slack?"

Natsu stopped a second later.

" . . . . No clue."

Hearing her papa's answer, Hisako let out a giggle.

"You're silly, papa."

"No, I'm awesome." with a cheeky smile, Natsu continued towards their home, prompting Hisako to follow besides him.

"What about me?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Am I awesome too?"

Raising his eyebrow, Natsu put a hand to his chin in a mock thoughtful pose.

"Well," he had to hold back his chuckle when he saw Hisako puff out her cheeks over how long it was taking to answer, "you're my daughter, so heck yeah!"

The biggest smile exploded onto her face at his response.

"Yes!"

Honestly, Natsu never thought something else besides Erza, Igneel, Fairy Tail, eating fire, and fighting could make him so happy. But just seeing Hisako smile just . . . made him so happy. She was like a small Sun that warmed his heart.

Now normally Natsu wasn't so mushy feely like that, but . . . . that was the only way he could describe her. He couldn't help but wonder if that's how he made Erza feel since he remembered her calling him a ball of sunshine a few times.

The fact that she wasn't his actual daughter meant nothing to him. Hell, the moment he laid eyes on her in that hotel room she snuck into he immediately fell in love, none romantic love, with her.

Maybe it was a dragon thing or maybe it was something else. But what Natsu knew for sure was that he wanted to protect her just like he wanted to protect Erza. It really surprised him how he felt like that but he guessed that's what fatherhood did to a guy.

_'Heh. I wonder what Igneel would think about this.' _with a smile on his face, Natsu turned his face to the sky.

He could practically see his father flying through the air, letting out a mighty roar that shook the ground under him.

"One day Igneel." his voice came out as a mumble, too quiet for the curious Hisako to make out. "One day I'll show you my family."

"Papa?"

Breaking from his daze, Natsu smiled at his confused daughter.

"Hey, you wanna train a little bit?"

"Yeah! I wanna strong like mama and papa!"

"Alright, let's hurry up and get home then."

* * *

><p>The impact of the "viking's" hammer was immense.<p>

It would've undoubtedly killed a wizard who was below S-Class level.

Luckily for Kagura she was an S-Class Wizard and was quick to block the blow to her chest with her sword. But still the force behind the hammer sent her sliding across the floor, her feet digging into the ground tearing it up until she stopped.

She had no time to rest as the other Dark Wizard came flying at her from above spinning rapidly like a ball. Hopping to the side to dodge wasn't enough as the second the "master" hit the ground, ripping it to shreds, he rolled forward and curved right back at her. She was forced to whip around and raise Archenemy to block the ball of a Dark Wizard.

Her teeth gnashed together as Archenemy and the spinning Dark Wizard sent sparks flying as they pushed to gain dominance over the other.

With her sword occupied, Kagura's mind was racing.

Where was the "viking"?

There was no way he would let such an opening go free.

So where would he attack from?

She would only have a split second to disengage herself from the "master" and avoid the "viking's" attack.

That split second came as she felt the "viking" appear at her five o'clock, his war hammer no doubt poised to smash into her.

Before that could happen Kagura, reluctantly, used her Gravity Magic to alter the "master's" path to her right, freeing herself to twist her body and raise Archenemy just in time to block a wide swing at her head.

Wasting no time, Kagura attempted to drive her knee into his stomach, only for the "viking" to use his free hand to catch it. She had to hold back a wince as she felt his hand tighten around her knee before the Dark Wizard swung her above his head and slammed her into the ground.

A gasp of pain escaped her lips when she felt her face smash straight into the ground. The "viking" gave her no time to recover, swinging her once again. The ringing in Kagura's head increased tenfold as the back of her head proved how fragile a stone floor could be.

"Master!" spinning around multiple times to gain momentum, the "viking" threw Kagura with all his strength, which was immense, at the other dark wizard who had just pulled himself from the hole in the wall he made when Kagura diverted his human ball attack.

Her teeth gritted as she was sent flying through the air and towards the "master".

She had to do something and quick.

No doubt the "master" would have a nasty and painful attack waiting for her.

But she was spinning so wildly through the air, the room nothing but a blur to her, it was nearly impossible for her to adjust.

"Haha! You're mine girl!"

But she wasn't his.

As the "master" pulled his clawed hand back in preparation to cut Kagura in half, a purple magic circle appeared above her causing gravity to increase on her person. But there was more to it than that, there had to be. Kagura had the gravity on one side increase more than the other so instead of landing on her back, leaving her vulnerable still, her body rotated. That allowed her to land on her feet as the momentum of the "viking's" throw still kept her sliding and spinning towards the "master".

A split second later, Kagura was sliding past the "master", both of their stances clearly showing they had both struck as they came within reach.

A moment passed before blood sprayed from their torso's.

A true testament to the speed of their attacks.

"Damn, you ARE fun."

Kagura didn't respond to the "master's" gleeful words, she simply grunted through the burning pain on her body. Glancing down she saw that the Dark Wizard had managed to strike her with three of his claws. Of course that was on top of the "viking" slamming her into the ground twice.

Her body was still ringing from that, and her appearance showed it. Her clothes were ripped, blood coated her torso, and leaked from her mouth. If Kagura had been a lesser wizard she would've been taken down a long time ago, but her body held strong.

This was not a fight she would lose.

The young woman simply refused.

But to attain victory she needed to stop being on the defensive and take the offensive, and seeing as there was a good amount a space between the two dark wizards, now was a good as a time as any.

"Hell, you're barely using your-" Kagura gave the "master" no time to finish his sentence before she rushed in and slashed from his shoulder towards his hip.

The attack missed as the Dark Wizard stepped back just in time but Kagura used the momentum of the swing to spin as she simultaneously crouched down in an attempt to take the "master's" knees away from the rest of him. That too was avoided as he jumped above the slash and flipped forward, his clawed feet arching down at her head.

Raising Archenemy in a horizontal manner, Kagura blocked the attack and pushed up. The Dark Wizard used the momentum of the push to flip backwards intent on striking with his feet yet again only for a palm to slam into his back halfway through his flip. Air and spit escaped his gasping lips as he was sent flying across the wrecked cafeteria and through another wall.

Yet again.

Ignoring the "viking's" angry scream, Kagura placed Archenemy by her hip in a draw position and readied herself as the "viking" dashed towards her.

Once she deemed him close enough, the Mermaid Heel Wizard swung her weapon.

But she didn't swing at the "viking".

No, her target was the ground; her strike created a wall of dust stopping the "viking" in his tracks.

She didn't stop there.

Using her speed, Kagura circled around the halted Dark Wizard slashing the ground, creating a dust cloud that engulfed the her opponent.

Now all she had to do was wait, and wait she did.

With her sword tucked at her hip, breath at a calm, and magic channeled into her legs she waited for her chance to strike.

She would only have a split second.

Plenty of time.

And just as Kagura was hoping for, the "viking" cleared the dust cloud by forcefully slamming his War Hammer onto the ground, the power behind the swing blowing the obstruction away.

With that opening, Kagura disappeared in a flash.

In a blink of an eye she was skidding to a stop a number of feet behind the "viking".

A second later the Dark Wizard was falling to his knees as a large gash across his massive chest spurted blood into the air. The "viking" had no time to react to Kagura's unbelievable speed, but just like before that burst of speed took its toll on her.

_'I . . . I can probably do that two more times. I'll need to to be on my toes for another opening.' _despite the pain that racked her body, she forced herself to stand.

The "master" should be back into the fight any second.

True to her thoughts the "master" shot out of the hole spinning like a ball madly through the air in an arc that would have him landing right on her. Gathering her strength and ignoring her pain, Kagura held her ground.

Most in her position would opt to avoid the attack, but Kagura couldn't afford to do that. While she had dealt a heavy blow to the "viking", she couldn't be certain he would stay down for long. She needed to go on the offensive and if she dodged his spinning attack she would spend too much time avoiding it over and over again.

With that in mind, Kagura once again placed her sword at her hip and waited until her moment to counter.

And counter she did.

But she didn't swing her sword in a slash. No instead she pivoted on her foot and slammed the tip of Archenemy into the only open place she could, the side of the spinning ball known as the "master".

A gasp of pain once again escaped the Dark Wizard's lips as he was sent soaring to the side, knocked out of his spin from the blow. Not wasting anytime Kagura immediately followed after the man. As she was closing the distance between the "master", said man began rotating his body with his arms outstretched. Before she knew it, what looked vaguely like "wheels" made of wind came rolling towards her, tearing the ground beneath them.

The "wheels" were large, their diameter being the length of the "master's" outstretched arms.

They looked similar to the crescent attacks from earlier but in a full circle and closely packed together, making the "wheel" a foot thick.

More followed the first "wheel" as they raced towards the still sprinting Kagura.

She would not let that stream of attacks stop her.

Although she couldn't help but wonder if the "master" came up with the attack on the spur of the moment, or if it was already in his arsenal.

If he did come up with the attack on the spot then that made him even more dangerous.

Not many wizards could create techniques in the middle of a battle.

Leaving that thought for later, Kagura planted her foot on the ground and diverted her angle to the left, dodging the first wheel but not slowing her movement.

From there on she continued that course of action.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Left.

Right.

The next pair of "wheels" forced her to turn her body and cartwheel in between them. She could feel and hear the "wheel's" cutting through the air from in front and behind her as she ever so closely, and athletically, dodged the pair.

Not for a second did she slow down.

Another "wheel" came forcing her to the left it was within that moment she realized she was trapped. A "wheel" was currently in her path and was accompanied by others to the left of it, cutting off her escape.

It was a well thought out trap by the "master". Forcing her in one direction and having more "wheels" waiting and cutting off any escape route.

All but one that is.

Planting her foot into the ground, Kagura jumped right into the "wheel" she had just dodged, or rather she jumped through the gap in the middle, curling her body into a ball, just barely avoiding the razor sharp wind.

"Fuck!"

Apparently the "master" hadn't anticipated such a maneuver judging by his cursing.

Uncurling from her ball Kagura immediately lunged forward with Archenemy striking forward like a lance, directed right at the "master's", who had just landed on his feet, chest. Said Dark Wizard just barely managed to raise a clawed hand and twist his body so that Kagura passed right by him. Digging her feet into the ground to immediately stop her momentum, Kagura spun around and swung her sword right at her opponent's head.

Raising his claws in an "x" to block the attack, the "master" was unprepared for the sidekick that was planted in his stomach and was once again sent flying across the room.

While the "master" was around the same level of speed as Kagura, the same could not be said for his strength.

It wasn't that surprising really.

After all not many wizards that excelled in speed also coupled that with such great strength.

Knowing she had the advantage at the moment, Kagura continued to press it as she dashed after the Dark Wizard, her sharp eyes honed in on her target. Movement in her peripherals forced Kagura's instincts to kick in and bring up Archenemy. The next thing she knew _she_ was sent flying backwards from the force of the "viking's" hammer slamming into her sword.

Damn.

She couldn't afford to go on the defensive.

She had to counterattack before the "master" got enough time to recover.

Flipping backwards in the air, Kagura slid to a stop before sprinting straight at the waiting "viking". Archenemy met his hammer before she swung a kick at the dark wizards shin, a weakness in the human body that constantly overlooked.

"Agh!"

Despite his size, the powerful kick to the shin was enough to bring the massive man to a knee, allowing Kagura to swing at the man's chest. It was blocked by the "viking's" hammer but immediately the female wizard followed up by stomping her foot right on his chest.

Or more specifically on the large gash she had given him not too long ago.

Burning pain shot through the "viking's" wound as he was sent skidding across the ground, the pain making it impossible for him to resist the force of the stomp.

Kagura had no time continue her assault as she was once again forced to raise Archenemy to block another overhead strike from the "master". Seeing his attack didn't work, the Dark Wizard quickly brought his knees up to his chest and stabbed his clawed feet right at the female wizard's face. The attack missed as Kagura leaned backwards, the claws inches from her face, and swung her feet into the back of the "master".

He was sent up and away from her at an angle as he was once again sent soaring away from Kagura.

That wasn't just a coincidence.

She was intentionally using his small stature to send him away so he could deal with the "viking" before switching back.

She was walking on a tightrope but Kagura needed to keep those two on their toes' and away from each other.

But despite the rigorous task set before her, Kagura would win the fight.

No one crossed or dishonored those she cared about.

No one.

* * *

><p>"Run, Hisako! Run like the wind!"<p>

"But that's so fast." the winded girl moaned as she stared at her adopted father from his seat on their front porch.

"Haha. I was just joking." the young girl brightened at his words causing Natsu's smile to widen even further.

There was something about seeing her smile that was just so . . . . great.

That was the best way he could describe it.

"Alright." Natsu began. "One more lap around the house and you're done for the day."

"Right!" renewed with energy, Hisako took off around their home. "Like the wind!"

"Like the wind!" Natsu copied with a laugh. "I wonder how Erza's doing?" hopefully they haven't met that "viking" bastard because Natsu wanted to be one to take him down.

It was because of him he had to use those stupid crutches.

Bastard.

Natsu was distracted from his thoughts as Hisako came jogging from around the corner.

"Ha . . . Ha . . . Ha." coming to a stop, the young girl had her hands on her knees as she gasped for air.

"How ya doin', champ?" with a smirk on his face, Natsu question his exhausted daughter.

"T-Tired."

He couldn't blame her.

Before running around the house, which was pretty big if he did so say himself, she had done ten push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, and squats.

She did a good job of pushing through her exhaustion though.

Natsu was pretty damn proud of her.

"Alright. Let's get you cleaned up now."

It wasn't just the thought of her training being over that brought a smile to Hisako's face but the the bath she was going to get. Living on the streets the young girl obviously had no real chance to bathe herself, so she had grown to love baths or any time of cleansing.

A like Natsu didn't share when he was her age.

He didn't share her ability to race those damn stairs either.

Fucking crutches.

Finally making it to the bathroom, Hisako had gotten her own clothes, Natsu turned on the bath as the little girl wiggled out of her garments.

Yes, Natsu knew how to give a kid a bath.

It really wasn't that different from giving a bath to Happy (where the hell was Happy?) like he used to when he was little.

A lot freakin' easier actually.

Hisako couldn't fly away or scratch his face.

Damn cat.

"Cold!" blinking owlishly, Natsu looked up to see Hisako shivering in the filling bath.

Looks like she couldn't wait.

_'Man this kid loves baths.' _

"Papa, help!"

"Right!" dipping his hand into the water, Natsu quickly began heating the bath.

He always had a habit of warming up his water by himself.

"Better?"

"Yup!" getting his answer, Natsu filled a cup full with water before dumping it onto Hisako's head.

For a few minutes they sat in silence as Natsu kneeled by the tub, making sure not to put any pressure on his foot, until Hisako spoke up.

"Soooo, what happened?" even though she was four year old girl, Hisako was more aware of things than most kids.

A certain amount of awareness was needed to survive on the streets after all, even more so for a child.

That's why when she asked her question, to fill her childish curiosity, she didn't speak in an excited manner like most kids would. Hisako could tell that it wasn't a subject to bring up smiling.

A sigh escaped her papa's lips.

"I got my butt kicked that's what."

For most kids the thought of their parents failing in something would be seen as impossible until they grew older and shed that naivety.

It was simply natural for a child to idolize their parents.

Hisako wasn't like most kids.

The struggles she had to live through had shredded her naive nature. Even if she could still match a normal child's joy she was not naive.

"That's ok, papa." with an encouraging smile on her face, the young girl patted her papa's head. "Just don't give up."

Natsu couldn't help but smile at his daughter's words.

"Ha! I never give up! I'll get that guy next time!"

"Yeah!"

Yeah, her papa looked the best when smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was that chapter?  
><strong>

**The parts with Natsu and Hisako was really so this chapter wouldn't be one giant fight scene. Couldn't think of anything else so you got some father daughter fluff. Hopefully you all liked it.  
><strong>

**I was thinking of putting a song or BGM like a few fics I've read but I felt the writing of the fight wouldn't mesh well with the song, so probably next chapter.**

**Also I find myself really excited about the idea of writing the spinoff, or the other half, about Itachi. Sometimes I like the idea of it more than writing the original, this one. Oh well, it won't be for a long while until Itachi makes his appearance in this fic and for some time he'll be known as "weasel" and not Itachi. Some people don't like the idea of COC's (cross over characters) but it can't be helped. I'm pretty stuck on the idea of COC's so yeah. **

**Also I counted down Itachi's harem and it looks like he'll have 16 woman in there. And Itachi deserves every single one. I'll use the authors notes after this chapter to explain briefly each member of his harem. One a chapter of course. Also I'll run harem members that I'm still on the fence on.  
><strong>

**This A/N: will be used to explain two COC's that will be on Hisako's team when she gets older. Asuka will also be on the team.**

**Ok the first COC is Raishin from Unbreakable Machine Doll, and yeah that includes Yaya. I ship them and she's adorable. Anyways, Raishin will probably join Fairy Tail around when he's 15, so that's a while from now. Honestly I'm stuck between either making her a spirit of some kind or an automaton like canon.  
><strong>

**If I make her a spirit then I really don't need to do much but introduce them when the time comes. But if I make an automaton then I'll need to lay some ground work for the technology of automatons before I introduce them, you know? Have the idea of automatons be brought up and have them eventually become a common, or at least somewhat common, thing.  
><strong>

**I'll probably stick with the automaton idea and I'm thinking of bringing in Loki and his sister, mostly because the way Raishin and Loki fight. They can be like the next generation Natsu and Gray. That and bringing them in helps expand the next generation of Fairy Tail wizards.**

**Ok, so the next OOC is Kamito Kazehaya. Let me say some things now: Kamito will have a harem (no Hisako or Asuka in the harem) Restia will be the main girl, and no Claire whatsoever in this fic. **

**I fucking hate her.**

**Now I want to keep things as canon as possible for Kamito's history but originally my past for him was different so I'm stuck on two different ideas. **

**1. Kamito lives in an orphanage along with others: Ellis, Fianna, Rinslet, and maybe even Rubia along with a few other. The orphanage is poor but Kamito meets Restia and they form a contract or whatever (the important thing is they stick together from that point on) and he goes around taking free lance requests for money, keeping the orphanage going. Eventually he goes to the magic games (which will be far more diverse and not just a team and guild tournament) and participates in a solo tournament for kids and non-guild members. **

**He'll be Ren Ashbell when he enters the tournament. The reason for that is because Kamito's in the magic games for the prize money and not to be recruited into a guild the others in his orphanage aren't wizards so he thinks if he joins a guild, the guild will only want him and he'll have to leave the orphanage and the others. So after he wins other guilds will end up looking for her (Ren Ashbell) to recruit but he'll already have changed. But Natsu tracks him down with his nose and Kamito eventually accepts their offer to join the guild since Natsu and the others promised him the others in his orphanage can go with him.  
><strong>

**Fairy Tail almost acts like an orphanage anyways so why not.**

**And eventually the girls over the years discover their magic which will be canon.**

**That was my original idea.**

**But after reading more of the novel and learning about Kamito's past I came up with another "route", I guess, for him. **

**2. Ok this one will be largely canon to a certain point. So basically he's raised as an assassin by the Instructional School, meets Restia (the main girl), she gets sealed, and the school gets taken down. This is where things start changing. First I might have Natsu and Erza be the ones that bring down the school. Obviously if I used them they wouldn't be destroying but rather something more like a police raid on a drug bust. You know find the teachers take them down and rescue the kids. If I do that I'll probably have Kamito with the sealed Restia. Greyworth will basically be replaced by Natsu and Erza. Kamito tries to assassinate them for a job so he could free Restia but fails. Natsu and Erza being themselves help him free Restia and bring him into Fairy Tail.  
><strong>

**This will also change how he meets the girls in his harem. Instead of orphans they'll be from Fiore's noble families. I figure as a member of Fairy Tail he could meet them for requests by their families. They'll be wizards but their abilities will be canon. So the spirits they form contracts with will be Astral Spirits (with the different types of spirits that should be in this fic I need to classify them as more than just "spirits") and being a Astral Spirit Wizard will have the whole pure maiden acquirement which will make it a rare magic.  
><strong>

**Although not that powerful in the grand scheme of things.**

**Of course that'll still make Kamito rare for being a Astral Spirit Wizard despite being a boy.**

**Also if I go with the second idea, which I probably will, that does leave me open with an idea that came to mind.**

**Basically since Kamito doesn't become Ren Ashbell that leaves me an option of making her an actual character and adding her to Kamito's harem. **

**Or is that weird?**

**I guess it could be weird but come on. I hate saying it, really I do, but Ren Ashbell was moe as hell! **

**It cannot be denied!**

**But yeah so those are the COCs that'll eventually team up with Hisako and Asuka.**

**Ok enough of my rant, yes I know I went way to far, I'll end things right here.**


End file.
